Orbit
by The Federation Justice
Summary: "Tell me, Captain. Are you prepared to fight our old friends?" Krausk asks, and you reply in kind. "Yes, the Might of Federation Fleet can never be bested." Krausk looks at you, a look of pity. "You must get over the Propaganda, We are not in the best situation." Krausk says, "The Council is keeping secrets, and the Ragnaroks are getting restless. Prepare." (Nightmare Moon x OC) FF
1. Chapter 1

Orbit - An orbit is the gravitationally curved path of an object around a point in space.

How does this apply to this book, You ask?

Starships.  
They could be on high orbits, low orbits, elliptical orbit, Polar orbits, Etc.

However, I am not here to talk to you about the logistics behind a Space Fleet, No, I am here to tell you a Story.

March 1st.  
3012.  
MMS-4 (Main Military Station)  
The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix.

It had been several days since Captain Orion Joseph Langley had received orders to investigate a peculiar Star System. Long-Range scans weren't reliable enough for the phenomenon that was occurring around the Planet Equi-3.

One Class M Star, was orbiting a Planet.

Impossible, Right?

Thats what The Council thought, so they tasked The Phoenix, a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate to investigate the system and report any hostile (or Strange) activity to High Command. Seemed easy enough. At least, thats what Langley thought as his ship was finished re-fits. The Freeson Class had living space for 525 Crew. 25 Bridge Crew, and 500 Marines. (Some of which, are specialized, but thats not relevant.)

Taking a sip of some bland Coffee he acquired aboard MMS-4, he watched as several of his forward Kinetic turrrets were replaced with Plasma casters. He preffered Kinetic, but Plasma definitely had its own Advantages in combat. Kinetic was bad for heavy Armor, but Plasma just melted right through. Kinetic could breach shields without harm, and would penetrate Armor. But if it was too thick, the rod did not penetrate and the weapon was pointless. Plasma could do very little to shields, thats why they had Laser turrets to bring the shields down, and allow the actual Weapons to hit the hull and take out vital areas on hostile ships. Anyways. Enough of me talking on and on about Weapons aboard Starships, thats un-important.

The final preparations were completed.

"This is MMS-4, You are clear to disengage docking clamps and make your way into the J.U.M.P. Zone." a Male voice says through Langley's Headset, "Hold it. We got a Battle group J.U.M.P.'ing in, Prepare for a show Gentlemen." he finishes.

Suddenly, out in the void, several bright pricks of Blue light appeared.  
Zooming quickly out of their respective Jump Lanes, several Frigates lead by a Destroyer, made their way to a Low Earth Orbit.  
"Alright, U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, the route should be clear now. Don't over-charge your Drive, I don't want a Singularity to open up." the ATC director stated.  
Langley rolled his eyes. He had heard this many times, 'Never J.U.M.P. Near solid objects - Shit happens.'

"Undocking. Estimated time until J.U.M.P. Drive is charged, Two minutes." Langley rang off.

"Priming Plasma..." Private John Allison shouted.  
"Igniting Edinium Propellant!" Called an Ensign.  
"Cast off!" Langley ordered.

The ship shot away from the station, the Engines casting the station in a pale blue glow as it exited J.U.M.P. Space.  
"JUMP!"

the Phoenix was covered in a glow of blue, before it bent and accelerated away towards the distant star...

(End Chapter)

**So far, only the first chapter has been re-created. Chapter one shows how the book looks later on, the next few chapters are NOT my final ability, and chapters like the first ten disappear quite quickly, to be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a**_ **_Note. _**The first ten chapters are very bad, I have begun a restoration project to fix the first ten to readable levels.  
You _can_ read on, and I assure you, the book gets better. I was just getting used to the site at the time, and... yeah. It was pretty bad.

So far, the first and second chapters have been Redone.  
What you have read last chapter, is the peak of my Writing ability.

The first ten chapters are being re-done, I cannot guarantee the first chapters will be re-done in an orderly fashion, or be uploaded regularly.

* * *

(Begin)

The ship shot forwards with lightning speed, everyone onboard had distorted vision, making it impossible to do anything while in J.U.M.P. Space. After a brief few seconds at traveling at 455x the speed of light, the ship halted in space as the FTL drive powered down. Shortly after, a dull whine carried out throughout the ship as the main thrusters fired up.

"We made it." Langley muttered, "Get us into an Orbit around Luna-1, I want to observe the Planet before we do anything." Langley spoke again after a moment. The bridge-crew complied.

Several minutes passed as the Phoenix circularized its orbit, blinking dully in the black of space.  
After several long, tedious moments of the craft burning prograde, the engines cut out and the ship was in Orbit.  
The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix went un-noticed, to all but one creature on the planets surface.  
"Nightmare Moon" happened to be gazing up at the moon as this was happening, and she had just caught the ship with her eyes before it slipped around the dark side of the Moon.

The Mare of Darkness tilted her head slightly, a Hum eventually came from Nightmare as she contemplated the situation.  
"This is most peculiar," she said, "When was something placed in orbit around the Moon without me knowing?"  
She flit her wings for a moment, before she nodded her head, "I have to see what this is before Celestia does."

Several moments passed, before she charged her horn.  
Slowly, her vision magnified until the dark metal object filled her field of view.  
_U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix. 133rd Starship Regiment._

"This isn't natural..." she concluded.

Nightmare Moon placed a hoof to her chin, "What could those runes mean?"  
She eventually gave up, returning back to the ruined castle in the Everfree Forest before the sun came up.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Earth-like," an Ensign rang off, "Signs of Civilization, Pollution levels show the planet is either just before, or is entering the Industrial era."  
Langley rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Good to know. Do you believe they have the technology to take us down?"

The Ensign hid laughter, "Uh. No, sir."

"Isn't that wonderful..." Langley muttered to himself.

"Raise orbit to 350 kilometers, begin high definition scanning of the Planet Equi-3."

(End Chapter)

This is really hard to do, I _can_ write chapters... but re-doing chapters is a pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again, The Federation here. I am responding to review(s) here,

"The Guest" I will be sure to bump the word-count when I get the first few chapters and character development on the way. Be assured.  
Any ideas you think you might have for Orbit? Please PM or Review so I can actually hear your ideas.  
Also, Every TWO chapters the perspective changes; If you want this changed just say so.

_**When people fear the government, there is tyranny. But when the government fears the people, there is**_ **prosperity.  
**(DISCLAIMER) Hasbro owns EVERYTHING but the United Federation Of Colonies (U.F.C.) and its associated material, which is of my own design.  
(Don't sue me Hasbro, Or I might just land The Phoenix inside your headquarters.)

(Begin)

March 21st, 3012. (It is not a typo)  
High orbit over Luna's Moon.

...

The blinking lights of The _Phoenix_ could be seen high above the surface of Equi-3's Moon, Illuminating the heavy frigate as it made its slow orbit around the celestial body.  
One named "Captain Langley" was sipping a cup of watery coffee that was brought with them from Earth, contemplating his ships orbit carefully.  
_If I raise the orbit, there is a high possibility that something bad will happen when the Moon does its... glow-mode and moves._ I contemplate as my sore back takes comfort in the not-so-comfortable kevlar and steel chair that I was inhabiting. _If I lower the orbit we are at risk of de-orbiting accidentally, which would be highly unlikely due to the supercomputers aboard... its settled, I will lower the orbit so that if any orbital defense turrets open up on us we will have the high velocity's of low-orbit to help us miss the shots._ "Lower our orbit to 25,000 kilometers over the next three hours, take your time." I say after taking a long sip from my coffee. "Will do sir, anything else?" My pilot says with a hint of exhaustion in his tone. "Yes, set the orders into the flight-A.I. and go get some rest, once you awake go get some food and you have the next Earth-Day off." I say with care present in my voice. "Understood, thanks sir." he says with a small smile. "Anything for my crew." I say as I take another sip from the slimy coffee.

"Captain Langley, Message from Sgt. Anderson. Hangar." My personal A.I. calmly says in my own voice. "Read it to me." I say while finishing the last of the Ship-Coffee.  
"Understood, playing audio log." it beeps, and starts to play. _"Hello Langley, just thought I would see how you are doing, Long time no see huh? come down the the mess-hall sometime. I have something to discuss with you without the leaky-message system, End Log." his distorted voice playing in my earbud. I really haven't talked to the crew in a while have I? _"Sir! long range scanners have recharged, we are in a perfect orbit for maximum radius in our scans. Orders?" One of the bridge crew sharply says to me from behind, leaning on the rails as he does so. "High frequency scan, I'm certain that there is no satellites that can pick it up."

**_In Space, The Phoenix's scanning equipment above the bridge-tower swivel its dishes and listening equipment towards the peaceful blue and green marble of Equi-3, and begins to glow. After a few seconds of this, anybody(pony) with electronic listening equipment could hear a long lasting high pitched wave of beeps being shot towards the planet. With it goes code, with the following inscribed to hack into satellite networks if they even existed: 'Override code, - 208391, Military override. User UFCPHOENIX Reason, *Surveillance* Motives *Non-Aggressive* Captain, *Joseph Langley* End-Code.'_**

"What did we get?" I ask tentatively, While sipping on Earl Grey Tea. "Class M terran planet, perfect for colonization. There also appears to be cities scattered across its surface, The races technology appears to be in the 14-1500's." The same man says again from the exact same spot on the rails. He also, appears to be exhausted. _What's the matter with my crew? I've only been up two weeks... Oh, I see now. "_Get some rest, you deserve it.  
(And before someone complains that its not possible to stay up two weeks, Augmentation.)

I crack my eyes open, once again taking in the murky light of the officers bunks. My back appears to be waging nuclear war on itself, and after a few twists and pops, it runs out of ICBM's. "Good Earth-Morning sir, You have slept for two and a half days, Breakfast is being served at 0600." My A.I. says dutifully in my earbud.  
"No shit?" I say, rather annoyed. "There is no fecal matter in this area, Would you like for me to get a work order in to fix it?" the A.I. says innocently.  
I chuckle. "Smart ass." I say in an amused tone. "I'm sorry sir, There is no such thing as a "Smart Donkey" their I.Q. is well below what is considered smart."  
I decide to end my cursing to give the program a break. "Thank you for telling me." I say with a groan as I get up. "Gladly." it says happily back.  
My eyes fall on my copy of 'The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy': an ancient book from before the 20th century. I pay it no mind as I grab my sidearm from my DNA encoded locker. Immediately after it enters my hand, my A.I. triggers an automatic holographic eyepiece to hover over my eye, showing a cursor wherever my weapon was pointed, it also handily showed time, ammunition count, direction (Spinning around wildly) and a representation of my body, all green besides my back which was a light yellow. I look in my mirror, I was still wearing the same clothes: Steel toed boots, Digitally camouflaged urban cargo pants, A grey and blue camouflaged belt around my waist with the standard equipment, Grenades... Ammunition, Rope... Lock pick kit, and electronic binoculars. A black shirt, with white letters saying "U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Bridge-crew." and last, and my most favorite: An old trench-coat that was my grandfathers, Grey, with various pockets stuffed with spare clips for my 45. Caliber, Magnetic Handgun. Each with markings saying, "Made On Venus" A few bits and bobs here and there, Orbital strike designator... Which we could do with ease. A few MRE's stuffed into the inside pockets. A lighter with an American flag painted on with the engraving saying 'America, Fuck yeah!' I have no idea why this was passed down for 600-700 years after The United States Of America was disbanded, and The United Federation Of Colonies was formed with the rest of the countries on Earth. And through it all, was my most treasured belonging... My old 28th century Nano-Knife, being able to cut through most types of armor and shields, it was banned... Why I have one you ask? 'Cause why not, Im not in Federation space half the time anyway.

I walk out of my room, sealing my door behind me and I walk to the turbo elevators, click a button. Get in and shoot down the Bridge-Tower towards my awaited meal.

_What will happen next time for old langley here? you will see bellow this._

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

...

Trolled. 

(END CHAP.)

Hello again! Now how was THAT for a chapter? Good? No? If you have suggestions, ideas, OC's, (I need help filling in The _Phoenix's Crew.) _Weapon designs,_ (I have plenty, just trying to connect with my followers here._) Review, give me a PM if you wish, and Remember, the more feedback you give me the faster, longer, and better quality chapters I can get out to you. Also, Do you want to see more interaction with Federation Fleet ships, Or more interaction with the MLP cast?  
Reviews appreciated. Remember, The Federation is always orbiting your MOON! (Not Really.)

**What makes me a good Demo-man? IF I WAS A BAD demo-man I WOULDN'T be sitting here discussing it with ye now would I? - Meet The Demo. (TF2)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again! TheFederationJustice here, just responding to review(s) here.  
Vulcan2312, I will balance out the interactions. Langley will send a six man landing team sometime this chapter.  
However, as I said earlier... Perspective will changed to either Nightmare Moon Or Princess Celestia sometime in the next chapter.  
_**I'm not a crazed gunman dad, Im an **_**_assassin, Whats the difference?! Ones a job, The others a mental sickness! -Sniper_ (TF2)**

(Disclaimer and Claimer) - I do not own MLP FiM, Hasbro does. No disrespect Hasbro, But I think the United Federation is better developed. I ONLY own the United Federation Of Colonies and its affiliated material. If you wish to feature it in your own works, Send me a PM, give me credit, and send me the link to the story. That is all.

(Begin)

April 1st, 3012. (Not a typo)  
In orbit around Luna's Moon.  
0630 EarthStandardTime (EST)

Federation Captains Handbook, Section Eight, Chapter 39.  
'Thou Shall NOT land Thee Boots on another planet without thou gathering information about the planets surface.'  
I hate that rule, all of these beautiful planets we never get to land on because of that _Darn _rule.  
Good thing I gathered a decent amount of data over the past couple days.  
I _Think_ I have enough to land Federation boots, but do I really want to risk jail-time for landing on it?  
Heck Yeah.  
"One last high frequency scan before we make our move." I say through my headset to reach the center of the blue/grey bridge. "Understood, sir." somebody responds. A few seconds later, I could feel the ship vibrate as our scanning dishes were turned. A rather pleasant feeling if you ask me.

"Same thing as before and before that, theres nothing more we can get out of it sir." he says again, for the eight time today. _Wonderful, this means I can send a landing party! _I walk over to a port on the wall, and turn on the intercom with a click of a button. "Attention, I need SIX volunteers down at the hangar in thirty minutes, Bring full combat equipment."  
one of the guards in the hallway looks hopefully at me. "Alright, come along." I say to the man leaning against the wall, and he silently follows me with a smile threatening to break on his face.

After a quick meal, Captain Langley walks down a staircase to reach the hangar bay. Once he arrived, he looked around at all of the Aircraft that the MRS has stocked his ship with. Eight Mk-84 VTOL transports were being checked over and repainted. Twelve X-86 Light Multi-role transport aircraft were held in the celling by robotic arms. Six F-53 All purpose ground/air/ship attack VTOL fighters were also held in the celling. Several fuel trucks were parked beside a Heavy Troop Transport, That used the power of turbo-prop engines instead of jets when in atmosphere, it came complete with a space-stage to make sure it could maneuver outside of atmosphere. And last but not least, Langley's very own YM-48, an advanced stealth fighter that could go the speed of light with no trouble, They only made twelve of them... It was well worth the cost of buying it, 120,000,000 Federation Credits. But heck. Every mission he does repays twice that much.  
_  
_

The next five volunteers arrived shortly later, all in their respective gear.  
One man, wore heavy combat armor, and wore an old stetson on his head, He was a very honest man. I know this from experience. Another wore Light combat armor and a jet powered flight suit, Very loyal, but enjoyed bragging about his speed, when I could fly a couple hundred miles an hour faster than he could. The next man came in, Wearing medium combat armor, with several augmentations that allowed levitation, teleportation, and anything that he programed. He enjoyed studying tactics. Kinda like myself when I didn't run a warship.  
the next person came in, Wearing... A field scientist's uniform? Oh, I remember him now. He was brought along to study the planets animals. Don't know him too well, He NEVER opens his mouth.  
The next came in, wearing more light combat armor, which was the ceremonial version, What IS wrong with my crew? doesn't he know that the ceremonial version doesn't protect as well?  
Anderson was the next person to walk up to me.  
"I will volunteer sir." He says while saluting. "Sorry Anderson, you need to be in command of my ship while i'm gone."  
_Its Federation protocol that the captain goes with the first landing party.  
_"Understood sir."  
I crack my neck.  
"Board the transport, we don't have all Earth-day."  
I slowly walked up the ramp while the rest did the standard run up the ramp style of boarding.  
Once I was inside the hangar bay, I reach my hand out towards the button on the wall. It flashes, and the back ramp slowly closes with a robotic squeal. I take a seat on the closest position next to the door, and the 50. Caliber Heavy Machine Gun that was standard equipped on the drop-ship.  
"Alright, the ground-crew is refueling the bird, we should be able to take off in the next ten minutes." the pilot says as he stands up from the bench nearest the cockpit door and disappears from view as he sits down in the pilots seat.  
I look out the window to see the fuel trucks pulling back, and being held to the floor with robotic arms. That was the same for everyone else, Who was putting on face masks.

"Alright, I got the single for engine spin up." He says as I hear the rumble of the engines slowly disappearing as the air was drained from the hangar. "Engines are warmed up, testing RCS... yup, ground crew says all control surfaces are alright, Prepare for launch."

**_A large door opened and a Drop-ship shot out of the open hangar doors, spun itself with RCS and did a flyby of the Bridge as it shot off towards the planet, the Blue glow of the engines illuminating the craft as it blinked through the night. A few minutes later the craft started to dip into the atmosphere, Flames licking the VTOL's frame as it shot down from 100,000 kilometers. Soon after, the entire vehicle was a fire ball as it shot down from orbit. The pilot de-activated the rocket thrusters and fired up the air-breathing engines._**  
_**The engines giving a roar as they sprung to life. The fire around the VTOL was disappearing, being replaced with white shockwaves as it slowed through the atmosphere, Being seen from miles around.  
**_**_The_ ****_VTOL did an S-turn to slow itself, and once it reached atmospheric flight speeds, it pulled up and leveled out at 20,000 feet. And after shooting across the sky for a few minutes, started slowing and pointed its thrusters downwards to hover, and after a landing site was chosen; on the outskirts of an apple orchard, It lowered its landing gear, touched the ground and lowering the ramp while the thrusters burnt the ground beneath__ themselves._**

I ran down the ramp, and once I reached a safe distance from the spacecraft, jumped and landed on my chest with my Assault rifle drawn. The rest of my armed landing-crew followed and did the same thing. One of them with the field scientist outfit crouched in the dirt. "Get down! We don't know what we will be received with!" I yell.  
The man flinches slightly and face plants into the dirt. The Drop ship then spun down its engines and the pilot jumped down the ramp while it was closing. "Area clear, standup and move out." I order as I sling my rifle.  
Today was going to be interesting.  
"And What'n Tarnation are Yew!?"  
_Shit._

(END CHAP.)

Hello once again! TheFederationJustice here, Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger... but the next chapter should be out tonight. for Ideas, OC's, Art, Review or PM accordingly.  
_**Sometimes people think they can outsmart me, Maybe, Maybe, But NOBODY can outsmart the BULLET.  
**_TheFederation, Out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! The Federation here, Anyways. I have been pumping out chapters at an alarming rate, Langley says I need to stop, But heck. I developed Langley, What power does he have over me? Anyways. Review so I know what you want to see and I can implement it. Have OC's or ART you would like to submit to me? PM me or use my gmail account. (On Profile)

(DISCLAIMER AND CLAIMER)  
I do not own MLP FiM, Hasbro does, I only own my house, things inside it, and the United Federation Of Colonies and its affiliated material. If you want to use the U.F.C. in your own works, Please give me a PM, Credit, and a link to the story.

**_Pain is just weakness leaving the_ body!  
**

(Begin)

I swing around, aiming my handgun at the perso- Pony?  
The rest of my Landing-Crew also swing their weapons around.  
"Answer mah voice!" the... Thing... asks.  
I realize that it means no harm. So I respond.  
"This is a United Federation Of Colonies operation, do NOT interfere."  
"Whay not?" the apparent "She" asks.  
"Protocol, that or the fact that your an alien race that we aren't supposed to encounter yet..."  
The pilot hand signals me, saying 'Can I fire it up?' with a wave of his hand.  
I motion back to him with a nod.  
The pilot sneakily creeps away.  
I just had to keep "Her" occupied.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Names Applejack, yours?"  
I look around silently.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, Captain of The Phoenix."  
She seems to still be tense, and after a few minutes of analyzing me, she relaxes.  
"Pleased to meet you, Its alright! you can come on out!"  
she says to me and then yells behind itself.  
Five more of the same race appear out of the bushes, giving me and my Launch-Crew a good glare before they stood beside 'Applejack.' My launch-crew didn't like this, and raised their weapons.  
"Greetings, Er... Sir's... My name is Twilight Sparkle, I have notified the princesses of your arrival, and they are going to be here shortly." She says with a kind voice. I look to the man besides me with the Light Machine Gun. He looks at me, and nods. He stands up and walks back a ways, then lays down again with Bi-pod deployed.  
"U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Do you copy? We need fighter support. We came in contact." I say loudly.  
A few seconds later a faint radio signal reaches me. "This is the Phoenix, Sending two F-53's to your location."  
"How long?" I ask, my heart speeding up in anticipation.  
"30 some minutes, hang in there." Anderson says again into my ear.  
**_Suddenly, a bright white_ flash.**  
"SHIT!" I yell as my eyes go blind for a second because of the lights intensity.  
"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" I yell to my men, I know this event. Teleportation.  
My men, Luckily don't shoot anything.  
My vision returns, and I unsling my assault rifle from my shoulders.  
"Who are you?" I ask, my vision still wobbly from the light.  
"Princess Celestia, and my Sister, Princess Luna."  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd starship regiment, Captain of the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix."  
"Interesting... I'm guessing YOU are behind the blinking light that is near the moon."  
"Thats my ship, it has its strobe beacons on so if any other ships jump into the system they don't risk running into us."  
"Interesting... what is this 'Ship' you speak of? there is no water on the moon."  
"It is an interstellar vehicle, designed to use thrusters to escape from a planets gravitational field and venture out to other planets, or other stars in this case."

(P.O.V. Change, This is going to suck.)

"It is an interstellar vehicle, designed to use thrusters to escape from a planets gravitational field and venture out to other planets, or other stars in this case."  
_Venture to other stars? Gravity? Thrusters?_  
"I'm truly sorry, but I do not see what these terms are."  
"To be expected, your technology level is what we were more than a thousand years ago."  
"What is your species name?"  
"Humans, Homo Sapien, Earthlings... 'Hunams' in some cases."  
I eye the metal contraption behind him, almost like a metal bird.  
"What is that thing behind you?"  
"That..? That, Is Mk-84 VTOL, used to carry personnel, equipment, ground vehicles, can be landed and then be converted into a sleeping area."  
My student, Twilight, was taking enough notes to fill a book.  
"It runs off of Edinium enriched water, Edinium, is mined from the core of any planet that has high Iron deposits."  
He takes something out of his coat. A bar of some sorts.  
"This, is a refined Edinium bar. _this_ could power seattle for two hours."  
"Seattle?"  
"An Earth city."  
My student took another page of notes.  
"Twilight, Enough with the notes."  
She looks to me with a blush present on her face.  
I also notice another human _Also_ taking a books worth of notes.  
my brain smiles on the inside, they are so alike.  
"Alright, "Princess Celestia" we have a wing of fighters heading this way, please don't take them as a threat."  
"I will tell my guards not to."  
I use a quick spell and send a ceasefire message to all of my troops.

**_Suddenly, like birds of flame... two F-53's shot down from orbit, shockwaves sounding as they shot towards the landing zone, They have received a message that it was still neutral, they aren't going to shoot anything. The two fighters flew with their wings almost touching, both of the pilots with a huge grin on their face, and a thumb pushed straight up. The craft shot over Manehattan which raised quite a stir.  
_****_The supersonic aircraft were over the ever-free forest in less than thirty seconds. And when they arrived, the fired aero-breaking flaps and slowed like custard sticking to a wall. They activated their hovering thrusters and then hovered just behind Langley and his_ crew.**

My mouth was agape, seeing the sleek contraptions roaring and hovering above us. I had on doubt in my mind that they could destroy us without thinking about it. We have nothing but spells to take things like that down, and I doubt the spells would even be effective. My sister had a defensive shield spell around herself, eyes wide open in fear.  
One of the humans threw a red glowing stick on the ground, and both of the contraptions set down in the clearing, burning more grass to a crisp. With the roar of the metal birds gone they could speak again, Sadly my sister spoke first.  
"T-t-hat was AWESOME!"  
"Agreed." said one of the pilots as the climbed down off of their fighters.

... 

... 

... 

...

...

(End Chap.) 

Hello once again viewers! I offer you this chapter, in exchange for reviews! the offer will stand, FOREVER!  
How was that chapter? Good? No? If you have any ideas that might help in furthering this FanFic, please review or give me a PM. Remember, if you REVIEW with things like ideas and OC's, it will help the quality of the chapters increase drastically.  
I am _Really_ on the hunt for OC's! I have 500 slots in a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate that needs to be filled up.  
TheFederationJustice, Out.

_**GET DOWN! GET DOWN! HOSTILE BOMBARDMENT IMMINENT!** \- Sgt. Anderson.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone who hasn't put this story down from boredom yet!  
Its me, TheFederationJustice here. I was wondering, If any of you fine readers would like to submit an OC?  
The Phoenix is a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate, which holds 500-525 personnel, most of which being Marines. there are |24| Bridge-Crew that need to be filled in. After that point, The rest will either be Marines, Technicians, Pilots, Engineers, or Scientists. Its _Your _choice for what job you have. (The sentence before this has the jobs) I _Might _need some OC's for the Equestrian side of things as well. Review with your choice and name of your OC so I can insert them. Review if you have any ideas as well, remember, if you review with things like Ideas, OC's, Weapons, Ships. (I have plenty of the last two, just trying to have community ships and weapons here as well.) It will decrease the amount of time taken on chapters, better quality on said chapters, and more community involvement.  
That is all. See you on the bottom of the chapter.

_**I ain't got time to bleed!  
**_

(Begin)

The Phoenix. (Hangar)  
April 1st. 3012. 0905 (Earth Standard Time, EST)

The Heavy Transport (QX-113) was being loaded with various ground vehicles, ranging from light 4x4 trucks, all the way up to an _Ambassador_ Heavy tank which had two barrels, (and enough armored plating to build a house out of) Two Rocket artillery vehicles each with a trailer full of hundreds of incendiary and fragmentation projectiles.  
a UAVCC (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Command Center) Trailer, with a "Stallion" Four wheeled 25 ton APC with a mounted M1284 Mk-2 Rotary cannon pulling it. (Think of an MRAP.)  
All of which, would be dropped with a hundred Marines when the time came. Lets just hope we dont have to use any of the weapons, Right?  
(There will be some combat, dont worry.) The "Ground Crew" was also refitting the QX-113 with attachable bomb pylons, which each held 12 high explosive IR guided bombs. Anderson was gearing the ship for possible war, and he wanted it PERFECT.

(Change POV.)

Equi-3, Outskirts of Ponyville, New Federation Landing Zone (FLZ)  
April 1st. 3012. 0910 (EST)

The Mk-84 sat baking in the sun while the Federation Launch-Crew sat around cleaning their weapons, and the two F-53's were high in the sky overhead patrolling.  
After they had landed the Mk-84 again earlier, they spent what felt like a long time answering questions, Which was a _lot_ of questions.  
Captain Langley was erecting(Giggle all you like.) his flagpole. (That was on purpose.) in the center of the old plaza that everyone(pony) forgot about a long time ago.  
raising The United Federation Flag high into the air, above the Equestrian flag that was handed(hoofed?) to him earlier. The Federation flag was all blue, with a white circle in the center, inside the ring of the circle the words said, As one Federation, We Strive. Inside the circle was a brown eagle, which had a grenade in one talon, and a combat knife in the other.

The other Launch-Crew, was milling about in the shade of the parked Mk-84. Occasionally they heard the roar of jet engines as the two F-53's screeched right over them. Which caused Private. Stehast (The guard from the hallway earlier) to mumble and turn over in his sleep. He was promptly kicked in the shoulder by the stetson wearing Jack.  
Captain Langley was finished Erecting his Flagpole and threw white ropes onto the ground, adjusting his trench-coat while he was at it. He shifted his attention away from his erected flagpole, and noticed a line of Royal Guards standing at the gate to the walled off plaza. After staring at them for a few moments, he noticed the six "Elements of Harmony" with them, and behind them, stood both of the princesses. The LMG wielding Jack, set his tripod up on a crate, and set his finger on the safety.  
"What do _you_ want?" Langley says as he walks up to them. The guards just stared at him, he didn't care if they were silent. "I have two fighter jets in the air that have enough payload to level your capital city." he said with a happy tone. The guards unsheathed their swords as he said this. So, he promptly unholstered his handgun, and pointed it at them. "I have 26 rounds, there are twelve of you." Langley says to the guards. "Stand down, My guards." Princess Celestia said in her radiant voice.  
He promptly fired a shot off at the ground next to the Royal guard captains foot, which caused him to flinch. "Don't do anything that will force me to ACTUALLY use it." He says while holstering his Handgun.

(POV Change, That was 3rd person by the way. Just setting the scene.)

I look down at the hole I made in the ground near "Shining Armor's" Foot.(Hoof?)  
It was pretty decent sized, now imagine what _that_ could do to flesh. _I have been in contact with The Phoenix... so what am I worried about?  
"_Captain Langley, is it?" Celestia says to me.  
"Thats about right."  
"We have brought scientists here to study your race, don't do anything that could harm anypo- I'm sorry, 'Anybody'"  
_Thats what I was worried about.  
_"Sure... just make sure they dont touch anything, The VTOL is still piping hot from entering atmosphere."  
"I will do that."  
I smile and walk back to the crew that came down with me.  
"What did she say?" The silent one™ asked. "Said something about civvies studying us or something. Shoot them if they poke around the cockpit." I say with an exasperated sigh. "Will do sir..." Jack says while picking up his LMG (known officially as the "THPSW" Or Totable High Powered Support Weapon, 78.)

Captain Langley decided to sleep the rest of the day away, as civilians poked and prodded the other personnel outside.  
He drifted to sleep quite quickly. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a garden, with a castle glowing not that far away. suddenly, a Beautiful dark blue Alicorn appeared before him.

...

...

...

(End Chapter)

Well, thats the end of my writing spurt for today. Submit your reviews, it will accelerate the stories progression... yada yada yada. You know what to do if you read this far. What was happening at the end there? Luna confronting Langley in a dream? Ooohohohohohohoh MY brain is being very unintelligent at the moment. That will probably be taken out of the story tomorrow. (Or will this thing also have romance in it?)  
TheFederationJustice, Out. Maybe. Yeah. Out.

_**CLUSTER BOMBING FROM A B-52 IS VERY, VERY, ACCURATE, THE BOMBS ARE ALWAYS GUARANTEED TO HIT THE GROUND. -U.S.A.F.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again! I have a question for you before we begin. Would you want me to make chapters 10k words each, or keep them the way they are now, with smaller chunks but faster uploads. OR would you like longer wait times, but larger chapters? Send me your answer with reviews. That is all.

**_Point towards the_** _**Enemy.** _\- M1 Bazooka manual.

Equi-3, Ever-free Forest.  
April 2nd, 3012. 1400. (EST)

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

...

_Interesting, it appears Celestia has reached out to them first. I missed my chance.  
_I had to wait to exit my position on the edge of the ever-free forest, one of them had a high-powered long range weapon that had what appeared to be a telescope on-top.  
The marksman himself was wearing what appeared to be light body-armor, I could take him out from here with a well timed shot from one of my offensive spells, But that would raise the alarm... and those Metal-birds would blast me to pieces. _What if I start a diversion? Maybe I could cast a spell and observe the new-comers with relative ease._ A fighter shoots overhead, and shortly after another follows, they appeared to be on the lookout for something. _Did I spook them?_ I am powerful, but I can't take on a group of well-armed soldiers with weapons I have no experience with. The fighters looped back around, and they appeared as though they wanted to land.  
I can't let that happen.

My eyes close as I look for a spell that would do the trick; A thermal spell. If I give it enough power, I could light the entire craft on fire.  
I decide its the best option. I prepare the spell, and once I bring it to a proper attack level, I release it. The craft seemed to do a roll, and its wings glowed slightly before it bursted into flames, the pilot was a good one. A _very_ good one. He rolled the craft upwards, gaining altitude. Once he reached the cloud layer, he put the craft into a steep dive. Effectively putting out the flames. _Well that didn't work. _The marksman she mentioned earlier swung his scope towards her location, and after a short wait the barrel of the rifle blinked with light, and a soft _Ping_ sounded as it hit a rock to her left. _I better get out of here. _After completing that thought, she ran as fast as she could away from the rifleman as he continued to fire rounds at her, he got lucky and pinged her leg. Her vision turning black for a second as she let out a ear-splitting scream, she used a spell and teleported. Little did she know, the round wasn't a normal one. It had a tracking chip, and it was embedded deep into her skin.

The fighter she lit on fire somehow knew _exactly _where she would re-appear, and it fired a burst of high caliber bullets and plasma trails, going straight through the trees and kicking up mud on the forest floor. _How does he know where I am?! _The craft decided that just firing rapid-fire weapons at her was ineffective, a door under the crafts belly opened up, and two rocket pods appeared. It hovered as it fired four high-explosive shells from the rotating missile-pods. she saw it coming, but she had no way to avoid it. most of the missiles hit directly behind her, but one hit just a few feet away. Sending her a few into the air, and the last thing she felt was hitting her head against a tree trunk. She awoke with a steel-toed boot forcing her head into sideways into the ground. "Alright, your awake. I really would appreciate it if you didn't shoot my fighters, give up, and follow me peacefully." A trench coat wearing man said gruffly above her. She just growled, attempting to intimidate the human. He simply responded by clipping her wings. "There, now you wont be able to get out of here by your wings." he said, laughing at her yelp of pain. "This is Langley, got the target." he said with a hand clicking something in his ear. "Alright, so here is how its going to go Hon, your going to go peacefully or I _Will_ make your life a living hell."  
_There isn't anything I can do in this situation... I have to submit... "_Fine, are you going to let me stand up, or are you going to drag me all the way there?"  
"Neither, I'm going to carry you." He said matter of fact tone. "Wait, _Your _to carry me?" I say in shock. "Yup, and we haven't even been on a date yet." He says with a chuckle. He picks me up, and slings me over his shoulder. My face goes bright red. Did he just mention _Dating_ and in the same sentence he said... We?  
"Your not that heavy. I've lifted weapons heavier than you." He says while stepping over a smoldering, felled tree. _Must be from the aircrafts weapons._

(Captain Langley's Point Of View.)

_She really isn't that heavy, Slim form and all._ "Anderson, can you read me?" I say through my tooth-microphone.  
"I can read you loud and clear, what do you need sir?"  
"I need you to raise the orbit of The _Phoenix_ to 200,000 Kilometers, then I want you to change orbits to Equi-3. I believe we will eventually be allowed to set up a permanent colony." I say, while adjusting where "Nightmare Moon" was draped over my shoulder. "Understood sir, anything else?"  
"Nope, just make sure you get the orbits changed."  
"Understood."

April second, 3012. Equi-3, FLZ, 1516. (EST)

"What do you want from me?" Nightmare Moon asks as she struggles against the chains that tied her to one of the chairs in the Mk-84.  
"Taking you to a place that has proper holding facilities."  
"Wheres that?" She asks, as she gives up struggling.  
"If Anderson did his job correctly, it should be in a 40 kilometer orbit around Equi-3."  
"It has a name you know."  
"And that is?"  
"Equis, at least that was what I was told."  
"Its protocol to call it by its shortened name, and planet number in the system." I say while strapping myself into a chair in the Mk-84.  
"It's good to know the _actual_ local name I guess."  
The Mk-84 rumbles as the engines spin up, causing Nightmare to tense up as the engines slowly throttle up, and shortly after she feels the first ever sensation of flying without her wings. "This is your pilot speaking, keep all detainees away from important buttons, that is all."  
"Detainee?! I am much more graceful than criminal scum!" she says as she bares her fangs in anger.  
"Thats technically what we call all arrested beings."  
"Good to know..."  
The craft shudders as it goes at a 40 degrees upward.  
The craft fires its rocket engines as it enters the stratosphere.  
Eventually all outside sound dims, only vibrations could be felt from the engines.

They made small talk on the way up, and they started to bond.

...

...

...

(End Chap.)

Alright, I SWEAR last chapter tonight. (Central Time)  
Anyways, I have a plan for Nightmare Moon, Either a bullet in the head... or she escapes. You choose audience!  
Review saying either yes or no, if no, say why. If yes, say why. Thats all.  
Goodnight/day.

-TheFederationJustice.

_**When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is no longer our friend.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! I will continue to update throughout the day, and I have seen the reviews... It looks like Nightmare Moon is going to die... Alright... my favorite character and all but heck, you guys asked for it... You know what? to further the plot i'm keeping Nighty Moon in here, lets see what develops from my adult brain shall we?

OC's are accepted, PM me for more information.

40,000 km Orbit.  
April-2nd. 3012. 1608.  
The Phoenix. Brig.

(Captain Langley's Perspective.)

Nightmare Moon was still strapped to a chair in a steel room with two guards pointing AR's at her.  
She didn't enjoy this, Langley knew so. He had a plan, "Shoot her" and bring the body back down to Equi-3.  
Nightmare Moon was a person(thats what he calls them.) that was misguided, but if she had a proper push she could do good things. He was cleaning his handgun, like he had for the past two hours on the way up. It was spotless, So why was he cleaning it? He was nervous, and that was his release of stress. _Why are you so nervous about faking someones death?_  
_What if I miss the time and kill her? Why are you worried about it? Don't question me brain! Are you developing feelings fo-  
__Shut it brain! _I look at the time. Well. Its time. I reassemble my handgun and load a few rounds. _Which rounds did you load? are you sure its not going to harm Nightma- SHUT THE HELL UP BRAIN! _It appears my back isn't the only thing thats fighting me. I walk into the cell, and motion for the guards to leave us. "Alright, Ms. Moon, heres the plan. Your going to fake your own death so I can get you back down there, but first I need... We execute our prisoners by drowning them... And to make things look legitimate on the cameras, we need to make it look like your dead."  
"Y-you have to drown me?!"  
"Sadly, and the least amount of time I can hold you under is one minute and thirty seconds. You will lose consciousness."  
"Why are you trying to get me out?"

"D-do y-you li-ike me?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Really?"  
_Why else would I be getting you out of here?_  
"We have to start soon, take a deep breath!" I say as I plunge her head into the Ship-water.  
She was still at first, but couldn't fight the urge to fight as her vision blackened.  
Langley pulled her out of the sink and laid her on the floor, put two fingers on her temple to see if she was alive. He shook his head for the cameras.  
_Still alive... thats good._

I motion for a stretcher, and two medical personnel come in with one. I order them to take it to the hangar, and I followed them.  
"Load it aboard a Mk-84, its honorable if we bring her back to her home planet." I say.  
"Understood sir."

Several minutes past as he listened to a few of the pilots conversations. "Why are they loading _bombs_ into our strike craft? we are at peace right?" one of them asked.  
"We are going to have to take some land to colonize." the other pilot responded. "Really? haven't we tried negotiation?" the other says, amazed. "We have, but they aren't giving us what we want." the other says angrily. "What _do_ we want?" the other says in a perplexed tone. "Land near the sea, with plenty of mineral rich mountains."  
_Sadly... thats protocol for colonization.  
_"Where are we attacking?"  
"The griffon kingdom, trying to bomb the hell out of a province they have."  
"Should be easy enough, do they have any anti air?"  
"World War Two equivalent AA, but still powerful enough to mess up some of our strike craft."  
"Interesting."  
"Isn't it?"  
"Alright, people in the back, the ground crew is refueling us and we will be off."  
and then they continue their conversation.  
"Do you think we will get the province?"  
"Guaranteed, theres nothing they really _can_ do to stop us."  
I decide to join in.  
"Its Federation protocol to accept peace treaties, if they send us one the could stop the invasion before it starts."  
"Really?"  
"Last time I checked the Captains Handbook."  
"We got the signal to fire up the engines, get ready."  
**_The hangar doors opened, and the Mk-84 shot out into the black of space, With RCS thrusters spinning the craft towards the planet.  
The VTOL lowering its periapses with its thrusters, preparing to land near the FLZ._**

(END CHAPTER)

Sorry for the shorter chapter, Im experiencing slight writers block.  
you know what to do if you've read the past few chapters.  
Cya' round.

_**Federation warships entering the sector, on intercept course! -Pirate Captain.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. I have nothing to put here.  
Carry on reading.  
Your still reading aren't you?  
Still?  
Just read the chapter.

The Phoenix, War Room.  
April 3rd, 3012. 1900.

...

"Langley sir, we are refitting our strike craft with ground-attack weapons, the invasion of Horse Shoe peninsula is ready to launch on your command." My tactician says dutifully.  
"Fit my fighter with the same payload, I'm going in."  
"Sir, your fighter variant is designed for mobility, the bomb pylons fully loaded will make your craft sluggish."  
"Thats the point, I'm dropping the bombs before I do something drastic."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Launch strike craft in thirty minutes, tell Celestia that she _cannot_ interfere."  
"Understood sir."  
I exit the room and make my way to the hangar, I already had everything I needed equipped, like always.  
The hangar was abuzz with activity, Fighters being taken off of the stacked shelves that they rested in, My fighter was already being fueled, with a ground crew loading the hundred thousands of rounds into the Rotary cannon that was mounted below the aircrafts nose. Missiles were also being carefully locked and armed into place in the missile pods that were deployed, once they were filled the doors opened again and the missile pods moved upwards, hiding for the best airflow. My landing gear were also being checked for any faults as I stroked my hand along the wing of my fighter.  
The tail of my multimillion dollar craft was painted with a large Federation eagle, which held bombs as and ammunition belts in its talons instead of the Grenade and combat knife. I also had a variety of stars painted along my craft, When they reached the cockpit the design stopped and the stars were replaced with hundreds of lines, counting one kill for each of them. The craft was painted a dark grey, with two white streaks going down either side of the fuselage.  
The craft itself was capable of taking on larger ships, all the way up to a Medium Federation Destroyer. I make my way around to the cockpit, and a quick laser pointer flicks over my hand. The craft reads my DNA and stars opening the canopy and I climb up the little indents on the side of the cockpit. (You guys want action? CAUSE I WANT ACTION.) I slipped into the seat, and the canopy closed with a hiss as it pressurized. "Welcome, Captain Langley." the flight A.I. said to me as I strapped myself in. "Goodnight Alexander."  
"You too Langley, you have no idea how bored I was becoming with just sitting here."  
"Yeah? well, let Percy in there with you."  
"Understood."  
Percy yawns as he enters the Fighters computer core.  
"Hello again Langley, its me, your personal A.I, Percy!"  
"I know who you are."  
"I know that you do, just saying it anyways!"  
I flick a few switches and the craft wakes up, sending electricity to all of the electronics in the cockpit.  
The Heads Up Display flickered on first. (Type Aircraft Heads Up Display in google and you will find what I'm talking about.)  
While the rest of the controls simply blinked light to show that they were on. I flick the engine switches, causing my fighter to whine as the Plasma engines atomized Edinium particles, causing faint blue flame to appear behind my two thrusters.  
"Ground control, Am I clear for take off?"  
A man with a face mask gives me the thumbs up, while several other fighters in my formation also, get the thumbs up.  
I knew what was coming. A sudden feeling of acceleration forced me back into my chair as a steam catapult dragged my front and back landing gear forward at over 500Mph. I shot out into the black of space, being followed by Six F-53's, and a QX-113 filled with vehicles and Marines. This was going to be _very_ bad for the Griffons we were attacking.  
"Wing 1, protect the QX-113 with your three craft. Wing 2, follow me in a V formation. _Make sure that the QX-113 reaches the drop zone. AT ALL COSTS!" _I chirp to the Aircraft following me. "Wing 2, Aircraft 1, 2, and 3 are going to take down any aircraft in the area, the rest of Wing 2 will strike ground targets." My mind wanders back to Nightmare Moon as I begin cycling through my weapons.

_**Flame started to lick at the fleet of Fighters and Transports as they skimmed down through the **_**_atmosphere.  
The two fighter wings were being ordered with precision from Langley, Wing 1 was on all sides of the QX-113 while it dis-engaged its space stage, the drained fuel tanks and thrusters shooting far behind as they were slowed by the atmosphere. The Griffon Kingdom had no idea at all that they were going to be hit,_**_ Hard.___

"Wing 2, Squad 1, take out those enemy bi-planes, Wing 2, Squad 2, attack any ground vehicles and fortifications you see." _And I'm going in alone. _I think to myself as Squad 2 shoots off in their own separate ways, while the QX-113 was dropping troops and vehicles over a field full of crops. Several the fighters were already shooting down hostile aircraft as they attempted to hit the transport aircraft. I turn my attention back to flying as I shoot towards the ground, dropping my bombs on a convoy of what appeared to be tanks and troop transports, after I did so I shot towards the Griffon airbase, strafing the parked Bi-planes on the ground with my Rotary cannons. _Lets hope I live through this._

_..._

_..._

_(End Chap.)_

_**If your attack is too easy, your walking into an ambush.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, This is TheFederationJustice here. I am inserting an OC this chapter, the name of the OC is EverJoy, The submiter is, Everjoy. My new Beta-Reader is also, EverJoy. Lets begin shall we? also, Everjoy if your reading this your Beta-Reading job will start up sometime in the next few hours/days, (Unless something pops up.)  
Anyways, Enjoy!

(Everjoys POV)

Ponyington County, Three miles away from Atlantimare Ocean, Equi-3. 0200 (Half a day before the Invasion of horseshoe peninsula).  
Everjoy's place of residence, which was built into an Evergreen tree, overlooking a farm that her parents left her.

I was awake, at two in the morning _reading._ I've been told that I was like Twilight Sparkle. (Who I still veiw as a Unicorn.) And I really was too excited about having an alien species arrive in Equestria to sleep. I was just about to lay my head down on my pillow when a Roar sounded from outside, I shoot up out of bed and look out my window. A Spacecraft was lowering itself down in the middile of a wheat feild, and a figure appeared with something drapped over its back, It was walking to my house.

My eyes glance over to a mirror to check my appearance, which was light brown, with a wavy Turquoise mane and tail, with blue eyes staring back at me.  
The being walked over to her door, and knocked.

"Coming!"

She opens the door to one named "Captain Langley"  
"Uh... Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I need to drop off somebody."  
"Who is this somebody?"  
"One named Nightmare Moon, faked her death and all."  
"Oh... Sure, I'm sure I can look after Nightma- **Nightmare Moon?!**"  
"Thats about right."  
"O-o-k, follow me."  
He smiles and follows her, with Nightmare Moon draped over his shoulder.  
"So, Whats going on between you two?"  
"Er... She shot at one of my fighters as they tried to land."  
I eye him suspiciously.  
"Are you **Sure**?"  
He shuffles on his feet uncomfortably.  
"..Yeah?"  
"I'll take your word for it."  
"Why did you choose _my _house out of all of them in Equestria?"  
"Farms are easier, less press and people around here."

He follows her to a comfy looking looking couch, and sets Nightmare Moon down.  
"And if you don't mind me asking, whats your name?"  
"Humans call me Captain Langley, You can call me 'Langley' though."  
My eyes widden with awe as I realize I was in the same room as the legendary Human captain.  
"Your _the_ Captain Langley?!"  
"Yeah... Take care of _my Mare." _He says while putting extra emphasis into 'My'  
"Oh, alright, are you going somewhere?"  
"I'm needed back aboard The Phoenix, but I will stop by as often as I can."  
he says while kneeling next to the sleeping form of Nightmare Moon, kissing her cheak softly.  
"Are you sure theres nothing between you?"  
"Pretty certain."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Well, have a nice trip upwards!"  
"I will, and tell Moony when she gets up that I will either be dead in the next dew days, Or I live to see her again."  
"Ok, Bye!" I wave as he steps out into the early-morning.  
I step back inside and close the door.  
As I turn my head I notice something in my peripheral vision.  
I quickly turn my head to see Nightmare Moon a few feet away from my face, and staring deeply into my eyes.  
I shudder as she opens her mouth, exsposing her fangs.  
"_What did you do with Langley?!"_ she yells at me.  
"U-u-h... H-e-e dro-oped yo-u-u o-ff..."  
"Did he now? Does thou know my name?"  
"I-its Nightmare Moon..."  
"Correct, does thou know of my intentions?"  
"To bring enternal darkness forev-"  
"WRONG! I am a changed being, My intentions are find Langley, and feel his embrace for saving my life..."  
"Thats quite modest of you!"  
"Well... I would also like to re-meet him... When I first met him he had his boots on the side of my face, forcing my head into the mud..."  
"I'm guessing thats shortly after you attacked a Ship?"  
"Yes... Oh... I'm feeling rather..." She promptly blacks out.  
I catch her fall, and using my Earthpony strength, set her back onto the couch.  
"I guess I should read the note he handed me..."

(United Federation Of Colonies, Medical Slip.)

Patient. Nightmare Moon  
Experienced. Head Truama.  
Age. Un-determined.  
Race. Alicorn.

Subject sustained a concussion while engaging an F-53 in combat, I would advise bed-rest and comfort. If She loses portions of her memory, please consult a nearby bucket of water for help. (optional.) Side-effects for buckets of water could lead to, but not limited to; Anger, Frustration, Paranoia, Sleeplessness, And raw emotions.  
Please consult your nearby frying pan if the subject becomes dillusional.  
Side affects for a Frying pan could lead to, but not limited to; Death, and or instant sleep. Please use Frying Pan with extreme caution, It can be considered a weapon in someone(Ponys) eyes. Remember, Consult "Captain Langley" if she needs tender love and care, if you observe any signs of pregnanc-

_Alright, enough of this mindless rambling.  
_I sure hope her concussion heals quickly.  
I better consult some medical books for help, Well... there goes my chance of sleeping tonight.  
My hoof appears in my vision as I grab a book off of one of my many shelves.  
"Canterlot Area Medical Procedure Guide." I say,  
"Perfect."  
I skim through the chapters in the book, and eventually I find the section I needed.  
"Caring for Head Truama."  
"Here we are."  
_The book was much more complicated than that scrap of paper Langley handed to me, but used actual_ **Medicine, **instead of household cooking supplies.  
A few minutes pass as Nightmare Moon mumbles in her sleep as Daylight draws near, I look over her features, I could see how Langley could fall for her, slim, well kept feathers, and a straight, point horn. Not too bad looking.  
I turn my attention back to my medical books as the hours tick by.  
Finnaly, Nightmare shoots her eyes open, fear plastered over her face as she shoots straight up, her horn glowing with powerful magic. She stops charging the spell, and she falls back onto her sleeping area with tears streaming from her eyes.  
I run over to her side.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I don't want to lose him! I can't lose him... I can't... I... I..."  
I give her a firm embrace.  
"It will be fine, he will be back soon."  
"How do you know?! what if he got attacked, WHAT IF HE'S HURT?!" she screams.  
"He's strong, just believe in him..."  
Her tears started to clear up, so I release my embrace.  
"..Thanks... I needed that..."  
"No problem, Hungry?"  
"Not really... I just need to rest."  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it."  
"Thanks..."

**_And they never thought he would be deep in combat, over the skys of a griffon province.  
_**  
(End Chap.)

Hello once again! Special thanks to EverJoy for assisting me with writing this chapter. *Hangs medal around EJ's neck.*  
Now, I know that some of you, _Most of you_ wanted to see Nightmare shot, in the head... I can't have that happen to my favorite person. (Pony.)  
Also, I dislike using the pony terminaology, It is present in this story. Langley dosen't say things like "Hoof, Mane, Somepony," He is a human. He follows his own race's diallect. (Which is english as the spoken language, and Russian as the written language, Or Fed-English.)

_**Enemy Aircraft, Squad One! Take Em' Out! - **_Captain Joseph Langley, Battle of HorseShoe Province.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, responding to reviews here. Vulcan2312, Langley wrote that paper. (Yes, He is getting slightly overprotective.)  
It was in the perspective of Everjoys OC, and yes, Sorry that Nightmare Moon wasn't shot in the head.  
The Guest, Your OC will be implemented sometime in the next few chapters. Perhaps in the Second Battle of HorseShoe Peninsula?  
Also, ships scanners can only pick up power-grids and pollution levels, they have no idea what type of machinery they have.  
(Bi-planes and ground vehicles.)  
Also, in this AU FanFic, Nightmare Moon is her own entity, same with Luna. (Luna is with Celestia in canterlot.)  
That is all.

(Prepare for a 1,772 words chapter.)

(Begin.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Horseshoe Peninsula, 16:00

I pull my fighter up so I don't smash into the ground, Barely missing the burning wrecks of Griffon Fighters as I climb.  
Anti Air was thick in this area, blooms of shrapnel appearing all around my Fighter.  
A few of the shards of shrapnel pinged along my aircrafts fuelsalage...  
_I should be ok, the AA is outdated anyways._  
Suddenly a line of holes appeared on my wing.  
I was hit, but still had complete control.  
My hand pulls the joystick back, and the nose of the fighter turns to face a few Griffon fighters attempting to take off, A quick squeeze, and both of the aircraft disintegrated.  
"Air signatures, to the west! Jet Aircraft!"  
"See 'em."  
"Squad One, go take out those fighters." I say as fly over Federation vehicles as they engage a few houses.  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
"Got a jet on me!"  
_They were using bi-planes a minute ago!  
_  
I pull the fighter straight upwards, trying to shake off the jet that was successfully damaging some of my control surfaces.  
"Sir, your Fighter cannot take much more damage."  
"I KNOW!"  
Suddenly, the jet behind me burst into flames as a Federation Fighter sends a missile up its engine.  
"Thanks whoever did that."  
"No problem."  
_Those darn Griffon jets are maneuverable.  
_I look to my right as I level my fighter out, observing Federation Rocket Artillery pound what appears to be a small city.  
They appeared to be doing a good job.  
So I turn my attention back to my Fighter.  
"Give me a status report."  
"Your craft is moderately damaged, chance of failure is 28%."  
A quick shudder was heard.  
"58%"  
My craft rolls slightly as one of the engines give out.  
_How could I have been taken out by a first generation jet?_  
I point the fighter towards the border with Equestria, I had to get out or I would die.  
"Attention, my craft has received heavy damage, I am flying back to Equestria."  
_If I can make it there.  
"_Understood, have a nice trip."

My craft shudders again.  
"Lets hope we make it back, Huh Percy?"  
"Agreed."

(EverJoy's POV, Want to know something? I'm terrible at combat scenes.)

Ponyington County, 13:15.

Nightmare Moon was still sleeping peacefully, the occasional whimper of course.  
She had refused to eat all morning, I might just use the bucket of water technique.  
But I decided against it, knowing I could be blasted into a million pieces by Nightmare if she woke up with that technique.

So, I just went back to reading 'Daring Do, and the mystery of the Alien Cult.'  
I was already half way done with the book, and I started reading not long ago.  
Nightmare Moon, was reading a book about Celestian, trying to learn how to speak in the modern era before she fell back asleep.

_Is sleeping all that mare does?  
_I then become absorbed into the book.

_Daring Do walked silently into the metal temple, dodging guards at the last second.  
Her eyes wandered around the hallway, looking for trip wires and pressure pads.  
Alizhuotal (I believe that's his name) made a deal with an Alien emperor to rule the world in exchange for immortality, the things the alien emperor gave him were suspicious things like; Aspirin, NyQuil, and many other alien brews. Things that would normally bring him under are no longer effective.  
The Alien emperor wore a grey coat, with a red white and black swastika arm band. (Nazi's anyone?) His name was Hitler. (Yup, Nazi.)_

_Alizhoutal flocked to Hitler, his promise of great prosperity bringing in flocks of criminals from every corner of Equis.  
Daring Do had a plan to destroy the temple, and subdue the alien god with her mighty back legs, However there were many of Hitlers armed guards scattered all over.  
Keeping a lookout for pony's like her. Daring Do was about to kick down the fir-_

Nightmare Moon was waking up, So I put the book down and walk over to her.  
"What time is it?" She groans.  
"1:30 in the afternoon, why?"  
"Just wondering... I have never slept so much in my life, I wonder how Langley is doing."  
"He's more than likely ok."_ I gulp, remembering what he told me._  
"Oh? thats good..." she says with a sigh.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, my head dosen't throb when I think anymore."  
I put my hoof on her forehead, causing her to stiffen while I begin taking her temperature.  
"You certainly feel better."  
"Does this mean I can stand up now?"  
"I think so, but if you feel lightheaded return here to lay down."  
She nods as she walks to my front door, opening it.  
She steps outside, the sunlight catching her dark form, unfurling her wings.  
Her wings make the motions a Pegasus would to take off, but she can't.  
"What happened to my wings?" She says nervously.  
"They were clipped, Langley included that in a note he gave me."  
"My wings! This means... I might not be able to fly for days, weeks, months, Or even years!" She wails.  
I know how hard this would be for an Alicorn. I had a freind that broke her wing for a few days and she said the same thing.

She folds her wings, with her eyes closed in sadness.  
"I will never be able to fly again..." her eyes starting to tear up.  
"Yes you will, Langley gave me a few shots that he called "MRS, Molecular Reformation Syringe."  
"A syringe that can heal permament injurys?"  
"Yes, want me to go get one?"  
"Please..."  
I stand up and walk inside the house, grabbing a syringe that was pre-filled with the Molecular Reformation injection.  
Nightmare tenses up as I return with the syringe in my mouth.  
"Ere', I kno' is' bi' but it' gon' hel' you."  
"That syringe is huge!"  
"Still wan' it?"  
"Yes..."  
I carefully jab the syringe into one of her wings, injecting half of the stuff into one wing, and the other half in the other.  
A pleasured look crosses Nightmare Moon's face as her wings begin to heal very quickly.  
"Oh... that was most enjoyable..." she says with longing.  
"Ah ah, your not getting addicted to this stuff."  
She sighs as I discard the empty syringe.

"When is Langley going to be back?" she asks with a bored tone.  
"He said in a few days if he didn't get ki-" I stop myself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Tell me..!"  
"Langley said he would be back if he didn't die." I quickly say.  
"What would he be doing to endanger himself?" she says as she levitates a newspaper away from where it rested near a Mailbox.

_**Canterlot** **Times.**_

"Humans invade The Griffon Kingdoms HorseShoe Peninsula."  
"Equestria was told to not interfere."  
She skims further down.  
"A Federation fighter was seen crossing into Equestria, The Aircraft appeared to be heavily damaged and was escorted by the Royal guard to Canterlot."  
"The Pilot was the leader of The Phoenix, he said nothing but; "Military business."  
"That must be him." she says.

"The Human was seen boarding a Federation ground-transport and headed west to Ponyington County." Her eyes widened with happiness.  
"If you see this human, report him to the authorites for war-crimes."  
"What war-crimes?" she ask's quizically.  
She continues reading.  
"He will stand on trial for unprovoked invasion, using weapons of mass destruction, And not paying his parking ticket."  
(Everything is considered WMD's to Equestria because their own weapons have nowhere near as much power as The Federations.)

(Captain Langleys POV.)

I was driving alone in a F.A.T. - 360. (Federation Armored Transport.) west towards EverJoys house.  
I check my rear view mirrors to make sure I wasn't being followed.  
My hand then returns to the steering wheel, cautiously turning a corner on the seaside road I was driving along.  
_The press was rather rough with me... I'm probably going to be charged with warcrimes.  
"_Sir, not to alarm you, but we have one minute remaining until we reach Everjoys house." Percy says in my voice.  
"Change your voice to something thats not an exact clone of mine."  
"Yes commander, is this better?" he says again, sounding like President Barrack Obama from the twenty first century.  
"No. Change it to something else."  
"Yes Commander." he says again.  
"Much better."

I turn left up a side road, and pull up to EverJoys house.  
My vehicle's rumbling ceased as the engine stopped.  
I walk to the front door, and before I could reach my hand to knock the door flew open and I was squeezed into an embrace.  
My eyes twitching as Nightmare Moon continued to squeeze me.  
"Uh..." I say.  
"Hello again Langley, I'm glad that you have survived your battle."  
"Yeah? what did you think would happen."  
"You would die." she says blankly.  
"Could you let go of me?"  
Nightmare Moon pulls him inside the house, closing the door with her magic.  
"Lets get started shall we?" she says with a huge grin.  
"Get started with what?"  
"Tell me about your visit in the Griffon kingdom... and maybe a few more things..." she says with a seductive voice.  
_  
Mind Overload, begin shutdown._

Many Many things happened in the hour following, some of which left Langley quite flustered.

(End Chap.)

We did it! Chapter ELEVEN! Just a few days ago I only had 400-some views on this, and now I have 800+  
Thanks for being the best readers! Anyone want to see something for the milestone celebration?  
'Cause I do. PM or REVIEW with what you want to see.  
also, before I forget.  
Please fill out the poll on my profile.  
it helps.  
Thanks for you time.  
(Special thanks to Everjoy, my beta-reader allowing me to use her OC.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Adding an OC this chapter. "Ben Franklin" is the top fighter pilot that the human race has ever seen.(Taken from the Review.)

He is sarcastic. His fighter is homemade and is of high quality craftsmanship. its name is the HeadHunter, with uranium depleted armor, (Treated with a chemical so it does not poison the pilot.)  
It has v shaped wings an extremely sleek fuselage. On the front there is a 7 inch gatling gun capable of firing 2500 per second for three seconds before it overheats on the wing, there is 3 cannons 5 missile 3 radar 2 heat seeking on each wing as well as a large 33 Mega Joule rail gun that fires rounds at mach 7 for 250 miles  
(Again, not my idea.)

I listened to Flux Pavillions Bass Cannon writing this chapter. I recommend doing it too.

Lets begin shall we?

Sky's above HorseShoe Peninsula. 3012. Eight hours after first strike.

(Benjamins POV.)

_Much of the land that was once clean, and well kept was now a crattered mess, burning vehicles sending smoke plumes high into the air.  
A Federation convoy was heading straight through the ruined towns center. That's where my job came in._ Protect the convoy at all cost I was told. And I would do my job.  
My fighter flew overhead, scouting for ground targets for the Ambassador Tanks to hit with their two 120mm cannons.

"HeadHunter, whats the sky look like up from there?"  
"Clear, clear, and clear, did I mention clear?" I say back.

"Thats good to know." The lead Ambassador's gunner says through his radio.  
I notice a glint in the corner of my eye, A Griffon heavy tank.  
"Alright Ambassadors, you have a hostile Heavy tank to the left in the next alley. Destroy him so the transports can get through."  
The Ambassadors take this new information happily, as they swivel their twin guns to the left, preparing to blast the enemy tank when they moved past the alley in which it was hiding. The first ambassador was hit in the side armor, the shell bouncing off of the thick steel armor as the Ambassador emptied two shells into the other tank, causing it to smoke as an internal fire broke out. The next ambassador rolled past and finished it off. The convoy never stopped moving as the hostile tank's turret shot off.  
"Thanks for spotting that." the Lead Ambassador's gunner said over the radio.  
"No problem, be careful with those alley ways."  
"Got it, I heard reports of another couple Federation Transports jumping into the system with building supplies. In short, we have to clear out this town before the ships do anything."  
Several of the other Ambassador tank's crews all spoke in agreement.  
"If its a bird/lion thing, shoot it."  
"What if its a non-combatant sir?"  
"Do whatever the hell you feel like."  
"Yes sir."

(Gilda's point of view. _Anyone see this coming?_)

I waited fearfully as a convoy of human heavy tanks rolled past, followed shortly after by thirty 10 wheeled troop trucks, each carrying 20 or so soldiers. I wasn't part of the fight, but I don't know what they would do to non-combatants, so I stayed hidden.  
I regret everything I've done in my life so far, from being a jerk to Pinkie Pie back in ponyville, all the way up to now.  
My life wasn't a good one, but sweet Celestia I didn't want it to end.

One of the troop transports turned into the alley across from mine and continued to the next street over where it unloaded its troops. I could hear chatter. _"Hey Jackson, are we suppose to clear these houses?"  
"I don't think so, we probably should huh?"  
"Yeah, You three! that apartment over there, The rest select your own houses to clear."  
_A chorous of 'Understood' sounded as the platoon spread out among the ruins.  
The roar of a jet-engine was heard as a P-460 'HeadHunter' Fighter shot overhead.  
Besides the sound of soldiers saying "Clear" and the occasional distant gunshots, it was quiet.  
Thats the way she wanted it to be.  
She tensed up as several armed humans walked by her alley way, glad that they didn't see her standing form in the alley.  
_Click_  
She jumped as the sound of a handgun priming reached her ears, the cold metal pressing in the back of her head.  
"Yeah, don't think we didn't see you."  
_Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit!  
_"C-can I help you?"  
"No. Get on the ground."  
I sit down against the wall, prepairing for my end to appear.  
"Heres how its going to work, tell us all you know about Griffon defensive positions and you go free."  
"Defensive positions? What defenses do we have against you after you bombed the town with rockets?"  
My head was slammed back into the wall.  
"Wrong answer."  
"I don't-"  
My head was slammed back again.  
"A-a f-f-ew blocks aw-ay fro-m here is whats left of th-e National Guard in the city..."  
"Which building?"  
"The old industrial building..."  
"Thanks for the information."  
A few distant swooshes were heard as Federation Rocket Artillery fired off a few high-explosive warheads at the building she told them about. A few seconds later, the building was hit hard by Rocket artillery.  
She was kicked again, and then they walked off.

She sobbed as she thought of all of the freinds she had in the Guard that she just betrayed.  
"Why did I give in?" She said to herself as her eyes watered.  
Another jet shot past, finishing off whatever was left of the industrial building.  
The events leading up to now tipped her ever closer to suicide. She decided she might not want to live anymore.  
She looked at a few peices of broken window that laid on the ground.  
_That might work... _She solemnly thought.  
She thought of her life so far, and thought of how devastated her mother would be if the only surviving member of the family passed on. _No... I'm not taking the easy way out._

She stood up, feeling dizzy from the blows to her head.  
_Lets just go home..._ she thought to herself as she walked carefully out into the street, noticing cracks in the ground that appeared from the ultra-heavy vehicles that passed over the weak bricks.  
_how old is this town?_ she thought, trying to remember her history lessons from the school that was, now most certainly burnt, crushed, and bombed to peices.

...

...

(End Chap.)

I have nothing to put here.  
Cya' round.

**_Nuclear weapons are very accurate, you can't miss._**\- United Federation Of Colonies Orbital Bombardment Handbook.


	13. Chapter 13

This was written by EverJoy, (EJ) over the past few hours.  
I gave tips and advice, and she wrote... while I played Kerbal Space Program... (First face initate) XD  
Enjoy. *Hangs Medal around EJ's neck*

(Everjoy's POV)

Ponyington County, 15:21

I had decided to go into town. With my unexpected guest at the house now in the care of Captain Langley once again, I thought it would be a good time to go and restock my food supplies. I was already low on food when Langley had brought Nightmare Moon to my door.

Nightmare Moon. It still seemed very strange having her as a houseguest, or well more like a patient. Right before Langley had returned, Nightmare Moon had awoken with quite an appetite, which she quickly acted upon and raided my kitchen eating what little food I had in there.

It was true I lived on a farm, but my family grew very little food on it. There was a small wheat field, some carrots and other miscellaneous veggies, but only the wheat was growing now. My parents' primary means of income had been in growing Evergreen trees, or Heart's Warming trees as most ponies referred to them. That's where my parents came up with my name. They named me 'Ever' after the trees we grew. The second part of my name, 'Joy,' my parents had always told me was because I was their true joy in life.

I smiled at the memory of my parents. They had passed away a few years ago during a particularly ruff blizzard. I inherited the farm, something I never really wanted but couldn't see not doing. I loved my family more than anything, and the farm had meant so much to my parents.

Sighing, I passed by several vendors in the town market. I bought a bushel of apples, some corn, lettuce and I gasped starring at the golden yellow fruit with its spiky green crown. "A pineapple." I said. I looked at the vendor selling the fruit. "Is it real?"

"Sure is, fresh from the Galloping Islands." The light blue stallion with a short gray mane said.

I smiled at him. "How much?"

"Well, lets see it is quite a rarity around these parts. I think thirty bits should cover it."

"Thirty bits?" That's a lot of money, but then again I did have two famous guests at my home. And I had just made some extra bits participating in a resent marine life research study. (See, I may still own the my family's tree farm, but my dream was always to be a scientist. I had studied biology and chemistry, and all I ever wanted to do was study the ocean and the fascinating creatures that lived in it. Sometimes I would be brought on local research projects.) I sighed reaching into my satchel and pulling out the thirty bits.

"Thank ya kindly miss Joy."

"Yep, see ya later SaltyJoe." I said, taking the pineapple and placing it with my other foods.

I opened the door to my home and gasped at the sight I saw. I left them alone together for maybe an hour, and there was Langley and Nightmare Moon lying on my couch together. Moon had her hooves wrapped around Langley. Langley had his arms around Moon.

I dropped my things on the floor, creating a noise that was apparently loud enough to awake the two. Langley and Nightmare Moon shot up.

"What the hay?" I say, staring at the two in shock. "I leave you alone for an hour, and I come back to find you like this. What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Langley says, a little guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, I can totally see that. There's clearly a whole lot of nothing going on here." I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I pick up my dropped groceries.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see anything and go put my food up. By the way, I bought a pineapple in town today, if either of you would like some later."

I was placing my food items on the counter when I heard Moon enter. "You said you have a pineapple?" Moon asked, the desire for it evident in her voice.

"Sure do. I found it in the market today. Cost me a pretty bit, but I think it will be worth it. I haven't seen one, let alone eaten one, in years." I pick up a knife in my mouth and begin slicing the juicy fruit.

"I would very much like some now." Moon said, eyeing the fruit.

I put the knife down so I can talk. "I'm going to serve it as desert after dinner. It will be about thirty minutes or so before everything is ready. Why don't you go back into the living room and wait with Langley. I'll call you two when everything is ready."

Was it me, or did Moon blush at the mere mention of Langley's name? "Alright." She says, and walks out. I pick the knife back up in my mouth and continue with my dinner preparations.

17:00

I placed a dinner of apple salad, tomato soup and sweet tea on the table. The freshly cut pineapple sat in the center for desert. Langley and Nightmare Moon soon had their plates filled with food and began to eat.

I couldn't help myself; I was very intrigued with Langley's "job" if that is what one called it. Even though I have a deep passion for science, I was a learner at heart. History, military tactics, anything I could learn about always sparked my curiosity. I had to ask.

"So Langley, what exactly are your plans? Where are you going from here?"

(Langley's POV)

EJ kept glancing up at me during most of dinner. She seemed curious about something. When she asked my plans, I knew she wanted to be a part of what has been going on. But I couldn't tell her my tactics or locations for attack, it was too risky at this point.

We had already attacked the Griffon Kingdom, but our plans didn't stop there.

"There's not much to tell at this point, but it would be a great help if I could talk to your mayor. Think you can help?"

EverJoy nodded. "Sure. I actually know the mayor pretty well. My parents and her used to be close friends."

"Perfect." I say. "We'll go into town after dinner."

(EverJoy's POV)

Well it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but maybe she could learn something once they were in town.

Langley and I made sure Moon was comfortable before we left the house and headed into town. We were silent most of the way there, until I finally spoke up.

"I would just like to help, anyway I can. That's why I asked early."

Langley looked at me. "You've helped quite enough just with Moon."

"Yeah I guess. It's just, there's something exciting about all of this military stuff. I'd like to learn more."

"Hmm. We'll see." Langley says. He's very good at covering up what he's thinking. I could not tell if he was actually thinking about letting me in on his plans or not.  
"Why are you so interested anyways?"

"I don't know. I just really enjoy learning anything I can. Books can only teach you so much. Nothing beats learning from a direct source. Plus, between you and me I've always thought it would be cool to learn how to shoot one of those guns." I say.

"Interesting." Langley replied.

The silence returned as we passed by SaltyJoe's stand. The port-trader now had several customers coming to buy his sea-trades. The guy is nice enough I guess, but there's always been something about him that seems a bit, shady.

(SaltyJoe's POV)

I could not believe my eyes when I saw that human Captain Langley walking right into my town. I gritted my teeth. "How dare he." I said while scowling at him.

Then I noticed whom he was with. "EverJoy? What is that farmpony doin' with that scoundrel? He's up to somethin'. I better call this in."

I grabbed my communication device from a fruit crate I had hidden it in. The Griffon Kingdom had given it to me. I was to use it if I noticed any suspicious activity, and this definitely qualified as suspicious.

"Grif-1, this is Coast-2 reporting a sighting of one Captain Langley." I said pushing the button that would allow the Griffon Commander to hear me.

"Coast-2 this is Grif-1, what is Langley's status?" A gruff griffon voice could be heard on the other end.

"I'm not sure, he appears to be heading into town, but know idea where to. What is your orders sir?"

"Follow him and report all activity." The voice said, clicking out.

I placed the communication device in my satchel and followed the pair, hiding behind carts and buildings when needed.

(EverJoy's POV)

"Here we are." I say as we reach a circular white building.

"Mayor Mare should be right inside that building."

Langley nods at me and begins walking up the steps. I follow close behind.

"Wait." He says, placing his hand in front of me, causing me to stop mid-step.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think you should wait outside and keep watch. I have a feeling we're being followed."

"But I…oh alright." I say giving in to his command. I really wanted to go inside, but I had suspicion that if Langley was to ever really trust me, then I better do as he says.

Langley turned around and continued on inside. I waited for what seemed like forever. I began playing with a small pebble while I sat on the lowest step. "What's going on in there?" I wonder.

(Langley's POV)

I walked inside and was immediately greeted by someone(pony) I assumed to be the secretary.

"Where's the mayor?" I demand. "I must speak with her at once."

"She's in th..th..there." The pony said shakily while pointing to an oak door with a plaque that read "Mayor Mare." I shrugged. Guess that person(pony) had never seen a human before.

"Thanks." I say, walking inside.

The mayor appeared to be working on some sort of paper work. She looked up at me. It was clear she was an older mare, her hair was a curly and grey, her coat a light tan. Mayor Mare also had on a pair of glasses and wore a white color with what appeared to be a greenish-blue flower in the center.

"May I help you?" She asked peering over her glasses.

"Yes. My name is Captain Langley."

"I know who you are." She says cutting me off.

"Right." I say, my reputation must be preceding me. "I have come to inform you that my troops have already attacked the Griffon Kingdom and now we are in need of a Federation Artillery base. Would you be willing to allow your town to be the station for this base?"

"I see. Well, Mr. Langley."

"Captain Langley."

"Of course." Mayor Mare says. "Captain Langley. The safety and well fare of my ponies is my utmost concern. As long as they remain out of harms way, I see no need to deny you of what you need. You may use my town as a station for one of your Federation Artillery bases. "

"Thank you Miss Mayor Mare. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other in the future. Farewell for now." I say exiting the room.

(EverJoy's POV)

"Ok, this is really getting boring." I say as I toss the pebble I had been playing with across the road. It bounced a couple of times before stopping. I sigh and place my head in my hoofs. Suddenly, my ears perk up with a I hear a rustling in the bushes next to the steps.

"Hello?"

His light blue head and grey mane appeared first. "Well hi there Miss Joy. What are ya doin' here sitting on these here steps all by your self."

Something in SaltyJoe's tone told me that he knew exactly what I was doing there. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Just waiting on a friend Salty." I say.

He laughed. "You sure are. You know who this friend of yerr's is right?" SaltyJoe said as he crept closer to me.

"Yeah." I say. "What's it to you?"

"Oh it's everything to me Miss Joy, and yerr gonna tell me all you know about him."

"Know. I don't have to tell you anything." I say while inching my way up the steps.

"And that's where you are wrong." SaltyJoe lunged for me.

I tried to scream, but he already had his hoof over my mouth.

"Grif-1 this is Coast-2. I have an, informant here." He looked at me smiling maniacally. I always knew there was something about him I didn't like.

I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I bit down hard on his hoof. SaltyJoe yelped as I took off towards the top of the stairs trying to warn Langley of what was going on. But right as I reached the door I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Everything went dark.

(End Chap.)


	14. Chapter 14

The first portion of this chapter was written by EverJoy, the rest was developed and written by me.  
Oh, and we have lost a couple favorites... (I wonder why...)  
Was the invasion of the Griffon Kingdom too rough for you?  
Did I hurt your feelings?  
Are you weak?  
No?  
Good.

Review, and tell me whatever the heck I need fixing.  
That is all.

(Langley's POV)

I had spent around fifteen minutes with Mayor Mare (She Governs two towns in this AU.) discussing my need to use her town as a Forward  
Artillery Base. The mayor had been very easy to talk to, and showed no opposition to my plan. I walked outside to find the sun had set for the day. I noticed that EverJoy was nowhere to be seen. I called her name "EverJoy! EJ!" There was a low moan to my right. I turned to see EverJoy lying unconscious. Walking over to her, I gently shook her. "EverJoy, what happened?" Slowly, she blinked her eyes open. It took her a moment before she spoke. "It was SaltyJoe. I think he's some sort of spy. I was trying to come and warn you, but he hit me with something hard. The next thing I know, you're standing over me." She rubbed her head with her hand(hoof). I helped her to her feet(hooves). "When did this happen?" "I'm not sure." She replies. "We better get you home." I say. She nods in agreement. Once we arrive back at EverJoy's place she goes and lies down while I inform my Fleet of everything that has happened today.

"Attention all Federation ships in this sector, I have gained clearance to construct a Forward Artillery Base in Ponyington County's only town, Get a convoy full of building materials down here soon." I say through my long-range radio.

(SaltyJoe's POV) After knocking EverJoy out I decided she was of no further use for the time being. I went inside the building, the secretary paid me no mind. I listened outside the door, and once I had gathered all the information I could, I left. "Grif-1 this is Coast-2 reporting information gathered from Langley." "Coast-2 this is Grif-1 what have you learned?" A gruff voice replied crackling through the speaker. "It appears that Langley is planning on using Ponyington County as a Forward Artillery Base sir." "You've done good Coast-2." The gruff voice responds. "We'll take it from here. Make sure to report any new information that transpires." "Will do sir." I say, as I click off the communication device.

(Langley's POV.)

I was sitting in the middle of the town, waiting for a convoy full of Howitzer -Mk2 Cannons, plenty of shells for said cannons, and several hundred troops fresh from the U.F.C.S.S. Pillar Of Dreams that sat in Geo-sync orbit.  
Eventually I heard the distant sound of the convoy, which grew louder by every passing second.  
The convoy came in view, several APC's armed with 3 inch Auto-cannons pulled into town first, followed by several Howitzer towing M-228 Transport Trucks, and thirty odd more M-228's followed with troops and building supplies.

The lead vehicles pulled left down the main street and idled the engines in a blank lot where the F.O.B. would be constructed. (Forward Operating Base.)

The rest of the convoy halted on the main road while troops unloaded from the back of the trucks.  
"Clear the area, keep a lookout for possible hostiles." one of the soldiers said with authority.  
The howitzer carrying M-228's continued down the street and started setting up their Howitzer Mk-2's in the empty lot.  
Several of the soldiers escort me to the empty lot, I guess I have to get used to having escorts now.  
The soldier that shouted the orders earlier walks up to me as I examine the Howitzer Mk-2's.  
"Hello Captain Langley, I am Sergeant Walker. 28th Artillery Regiment."  
"Glad to meet you, Captain Langley, 133rd Starship Division."  
We shake hands and he starts ordering troops to start laying markers down for Hesco barriers (Look it up.) as the main convoy continues down the main street, the fumes of Edinium-Fuel present in the air.  
I noticed the lack of civilians outside, I wonder why.  
"Sir, the F.O.B. should be completed by the end of the day, transports with Hesco Barriers will be here sometime in the next few hours."  
I nod.

"I will be on channel four if you need me." I say as I walk back towards Ever's house as it became early dusk.  
even when I was walking up the road to EJ's house, I could hear the shouts and machinery from the F.O.B. being constructed. I couldn't imagine what it was like in town.

I walk up to the front door, and I unlock it with the spare key EJ' had given me.  
I shoot my head to both of the corners behind me, looking for hostiles.  
My eyes continue their sweep of the house, searching for any abnormalities.  
I sigh in relief as I notice Nightmare sleeping peacefully, looking rather cold though.  
"You know, you really should look more carefully." A griffon voice says behind me.  
I whip out my Handgun from under my Trench Coat, and point it at the person (I don't know what to call griffons.) that  
spoke. "What do you want? Who are you?"  
"Names Gilda, just visiting a friend."  
"...Really? So if I went and got EverJoy she will know who you are?"  
"Yup."  
I walk to EverJoy's room with my weapon still drawn and pointing at 'Gilda''  
"Hey, EJ, we got company!" I shout and a groan was heard from her room.  
several minutes later, EJ came out with bags under her eyes, which seemingly disappeared as she saw 'Gilda'  
"Gilda, What are you doing here?" she quietly says, trying to not wake Nightmare anymore than I have.  
"Oh, ever since my town was bombed by his kind, I made my way here."  
This must be a resident of the town I attacked.  
"Bombed?"  
"Have you not seen the headlines?"  
"No, all the Canterlot Press tells us anymore is something like "Scheduled Demolition." Or "Construction."  
"We told Celestia to cover it up, we didn't want bad press." I say with my pokerface.  
Gilda turns to look at me, anger showing in her eyes.  
"YOU ORDERED THE ATTACK ON MY TOWN!"  
"Yes, don't wake Nightmare Moon."  
"You already did." she says as she brushes against me.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"  
"You had something we wanted..."  
"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED?"  
"We did."  
"WITH WHAT? BOMBS?"  
"I hope this assures you, we have already taken over a quarter of your country."  
"A-a QUARTER? W-w-hat?" she stutters.  
"Simple really, a few orbital strikes on a few of your large cities, and most of what we won surrendered."  
"Or-orbital strikes?"  
"We fire a Nuclear warhead from space."  
"Nuclear? whats that?"  
"Something too complex for you to understand."  
"Hm..."  
"Are you calm now? Can I lower my weapon?"  
"Yeah..."  
I holster my weapon, and Nightmare Moon leans against me slightly as she examines 'Gilda'  
"Wait, is that Princess Luna?" Gilda asks.  
"I am Nightmare Moon, young one."  
"Hm. Always thought you would be scarier."  
I give her a look that says 'Don't provoke her.'  
"You WANT scary? I won't just make you scared, I will make you TERRIFIED!" She shouts, extending her wings to look as threatening as possible.  
"Federation Soldiers are more impressive, Got interrogated by a couple shortly before I left."  
Nightmare Moon gives her a provocative pose.  
"Alright, thats not terrifying, thats creepy."  
I start to melt on the inside as she continues the pose.  
"I think he is enjoying it though." Nightmare says.  
I cough, clearing my head.  
"Ahem. Er... Nothings going on here."  
EJ rolls her eyes.  
"Captain Langley, The F.O.B. is complete. The only thing needed is a landing space." the man from earlier speaks to me through the Short-wave.  
"Begin shelling the Griffon Kingdom when the Howitzers are set up."  
"Already done sir, begin first volley now?"  
"Begin, and don't let up until I say so."  
I few distant booms were heard as the Howitzers fired off high-velocity intercontinental shells.  
They fired again. Those shells were going to be heck of a surprise.  
"Gilda, just so you know... Langley here doesn't view Griffons the way he should... Side effects of invading them I guess." EverJoy says to her.  
"Yeah Yeah, I get it."

(SaltyJoes POV.)

I watched with my sea-worn eyes as a Human blunderbuss encampment was set up.  
The guns firing with a flash of light and noise. I had previously told them of the encampment, But the guns were a new development. "Grif-1, this is Coast-2."  
"Go ahead Coast-2."  
"The Humans have set up what appears to be long range cannons, and they are using them sir."  
"Interesting, that explains the sudden shelling the front lines have been receiving."  
"What are your orders sir?"  
"Watch the fireworks until we send in a Spec-ops team to destroy the guns."  
"Understood Sir, anything else?"  
"Hunt down Langley's lover, Nightmare Moon."  
"With all due respect sir, she could wipe out this entire town!"  
"Do it! It will lead Langley to us."  
"Yes sir."

(End Chapter.)

How was that? Good? No? Worth a Favorite?  
Review so I can use your ideas and help make the story better.  
Otherwise I have nothing to put here.  
Have a nice night/day/orbit.  
See you next planetary cycle. (Unless I put up another chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again, sorry about the wait time there. (Had to get the past chapter processed without the help of EJ.)  
This might be a minor setback for the next week, chapters will not be as refined as before until EJ' returns to the site.  
I hope this isn't a major drawback, I will still attempt at refining my chapters. (Otherwise they are 'Hot off the press')  
"You should strengthen Langley's feelings for me." Nightmare Moon says as she breaks the fourth wall.  
I do not enjoy her breaking the fourth wall, so I will get her captured for the plot.  
"Pray tell, what do you mean by that?" she breaks the wall again.  
Now she's going to get tortured as well, to further the plot even further. (I'm giving to much away aren't I?)

Two months after the Invasion of HorseShoe Peninsula.

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV)

Two months has passed since the first few days of the Horseshoe Peninsula invasion, and Celestia had positioned her Military in defensive and offensive positions throughout her land. The United Federation Of Colonies was receiving supplies for orbiting star ships, mainly Military, Building, and large amounts of Aircraft, Warships, Sea-faring vessels, and several Nuclear Warheads.

I was walking with Langley into town, the booms of the 'Howitzers' were loud in my ear.  
Even when I tried to flatten my ears on the back of my head the noise and pounding in my chest was still overpowering.  
as we walked to the mayors office, I noticed a large amount of Equestrian Royal Guards lining the streets. And I paid it no mind.  
Tensions between The United Federation Of Colonies and Equestria was worsening, And it was at an all time high.

Langley was looking around behind us. Everything was going well, we made our way inside and into Mayor Mare's office. Until the two royal sisters showed themselves in the office too.  
"Hello Langley, I am glad you could make it. I am here to discuss your warlike activities... which will not go unpunished."  
"In short, WE DECLARE WAR!"  
He looks at her oddly, while slowly trailing his hand towards his Handgun.  
I keep quiet, trying to not draw attention to myself.  
"Sister, I feel a presence."  
"I do as well."  
_Shoot, I've been discovered. _  
"We know you are here, show yourself!"  
I enter the room, sidestepping close to Langley as my arch-nemesis's glare at me in hatred.  
"Nightmare Moon! Give yourself up, you've been running for far too long!"  
I press into Langley as other hurtful things were said.  
Celestia was slowly walking towards me, her horn glowing.  
Langley motions for me to back up.  
His eyes lock onto the Royal Guards, and after a slight nod of respect, Langley whips out his handgun and begins firing at the guards.

Celestia charged a shield spell, which was a gold bubble.  
"Empty, Reloading." he shouts to nobody.  
He slides another clip into his weapon as he slowly backs towards the door with me.  
He fires off another few rounds to cause the guards to flinch.

After we were in the main hallway, we both ran outdoors.  
The world outside has changed, rows upon rows of Royal guards armed with spears, swords, and shields lined up in the street. "Oh shit..." Langley mumbles under his breath.  
He unclips something from his belt that looked strangely like a baseball.  
He pulls a pin and throws it, while he motions for me to run towards the Federation F.O.B.  
A small boom was heard later and several guards screamed in pain.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Anderson, this is Langley, we have the entire Royal Guard attacking our F.O.B. in PortTown!"  
"Gotcha, need fire support?"  
"That would be lovely."  
"Understood, The Phoenix is firing a salvo of Fragmentation Warheads as we speak."  
"Keep running! we have a salvo incoming!"  
as we ran, I noticed that Several Federation troops were setting up LMG nest's in the streets.  
"Langley! get over here, we got a Salvo coming in!"  
I jump into the small foxhole, and Nightmare follows.  
The soldier manning the MG was checking over his belt, preparing to fire.  
He got his chance, and he held down the trigger, screaming in rage as the weapon fired tracers down-range.  
The Royal guard was chanting a war-song as they slowly marched down the main-street, large amounts of them falling dead from combined rounds from two MG nests and the supporting infantry that held service rifles.  
After sustaining loses, they broke formation and ran forward with their swords and spears held forwards.

A few screeches were heard as missiles shot from the sky, hitting the ground with an explosive Ka-thwump. The dirt shot high into the air, and several houses were now set aflame.  
"Well shit, I knew Celestia was going to stab us in the back eventually." one of the soldiers said with a grimace.  
I could see her, her head pointing in the sky with her horn glowing brightly.  
At least we still had ships in orbit for support.  
"Langley, its Anderson. We have a massive solar flare shooting from Cel-1, its going to hit most of the Federation Ships and de-orbit us!" he says with a panicked tone.  
_Thats what she was doing with her magic._  
"Prepare the crew for rapid de-orbiting."  
"U-understood sir."  
I stood up to fire my handgun into the approaching horde of Royal Guard.  
One of the soldiers in the foxhole over was yelling something about turning the guns in the F.O.B. to give us fire-support.  
Our prayers were answered as a 'Thump' was heard in the early morning sky.  
The shell hit directly in the middle of the formation of Royal Guards, causing a ripple in the crowd as the shockwave pushed them over. Nightmare Moon was firing spells next to me, trying her best, and being extremely powerful in combat.  
"This is Big-2-4, Spoiling main rotor assembly now, Repeat, spoiling rotor assembly's now. Anyone that needs to get out of here or is wounded get back to the F.O.B, I take off in five minutes." A pilot says over the radio.

"Big-2-4, Do a few gun-runs when you leave would you?" I say into my tooth-mic while I reload my sidearm.  
"Will do, I will hover over the main plaza and have my door-gunners spray them."  
I could hear the distant sound of a helicopter spoiling up, which steadily grew into _Whoops _as the craft prepared for liftoff.  
Shortly after, the craft shot upwards with its crew leaning out the side-doors, making room for the wounded and shell shocked soldiers.

The Helicopter hovered overhead, spraying with its side-gunner's 30Caliber weapons firing down upon the hostile soldiers, The Helicopter yawed sideways and it moved left, exiting the combat zone before the Unicorns on the ground could take it down. "This is Big-2-4, Glad to be serving with you boys." the pilot said as he shot towards the Griffon/Human Border.  
I continued to fire my handgun, but steadily the troops holding the line began running out of ammunition, and they switched either to their sidearms or Combat Knives. I fire the last clip to where Celestia was controlling the Solar-flare, the bullets pinging all around her.

"Langle-angley, It-it-its Ande-er-erson." Anderson said in a choppy, distorted voice.  
"Go ahead." I say as I stab a Royal Guard through his skull.  
"Our Orbit is lowering rapidly, we will hit the sea, The solar flare has alrea-a- Damaged our comms, your electronics will go out in the next few minu-"

My headset dies, and a blinding light was seen from the sun.  
He covered his eyes, and when the light dimmed he saw several Federation Ships fall from orbit, The Phoenix was the ship that fared the best. Other ships broke into pieces on the way down, But the Phoenix fired its Atmospheric thrusters and slowed the fall until they were barely crawling across the sky. The Phoenix hung in midair, Firing its weapons at targets on the ground. Several chunks of burning Starcraft hit the ground around us, Nightmare Moon was also engaging Celestia in a magic dual. The Phoenix continued to fire its weapons, Oblivious to the fact that Six Mares had necklaces.  
The two mares hung in midair, charging a powerful beam of magic.

The Phoenix saw the beam, and raised its shields to maximum.  
I was blinded temporarily from the light.  
The last thing I saw was a magical rainbow hitting The Phoenix, most of my troops, and surrounding me.

My eyes slowly cracked open.  
I was laying on the cracked street, the bodies of Royal Guard, Also laying in the street.  
My chest heaved as I coughed up blood.  
"Anderson, this is Langley... Do you copy?"  
"Y-s T-is Ander- Th- P-oeinx was hi- h-ard and h-s landed softly i-n th- Oc-ean."  
"Gotcha, Is it operational?"  
"Y-e-es, the S-ip will be operational ag-in in th- nex- few Ho-urs."  
"Good, Langley out."

I sat up, noticing my other men had also began to awake.  
"Ugh... What the hell was that? a Nuke?" Jack says as he pushes a piece of cement off of his chest.  
"It appeared to be a Plasma-type Radiator trail Class Seven Anomaly." Peterson said as he checked over his clip-board.  
"I hope none of the wild-life was hurt." the hippy said to all of us. (Kyle, the Field Scientists clothed Flutter-shy equivalent.)  
I notice that Nightmare Moon was nowhere to be seen, which worried me.  
"Whatever it was, it scratched the paint on my armor." The Rich Enlisted said to me. (Francis, the Rari-human.)

I heard footsteps, and I turned to look at the sound.  
It was Celestia, and the six girls we had confronted when we first landed.  
I began to backpedal on my back backwards, trying to get away from my enemy.  
"Back off you animals!" I growl as I held my knife outwards.  
"You do realize that you have lost right?" Twilight Sparkle says to me.  
"There is a 98% chance that he will continue to fight to the death." Peterson says in that smartass tone of his.  
"Damn Straight!" I growl as they inch closer.  
I jab my knife forwards, making them back up slightly.  
My mind was in a frenzy, Attempting to find any ideas to keep me from getting captured.  
I do something I haven't done since I was a child. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself and my remaining soldiers teleporting to EverJoys house. A sudden tingle was felt and I fell back onto the ground... Again?  
I open my eyes, I was leaning against my truck and my fellow personnel were also sitting next to me.  
"What the actual hell?" Jack says as he takes in his surroundings.  
"I believe we just teleported..." Peterson says, again, in that smart ass tone of his.

I went inside a few minutes later, grabbing EJ, and my things and put them in my Transport.  
The rest of my personnel climbed inside the truck, and I drove us away from the town.

(End Chap.)

How was that? Good? Nein?


	16. Chapter 16

Im adding an OC today, Pine Colliflower, Age 19, Fighter Pilot. Human. (I think.) (This was taken from the Review)

(I recommend listening to music while reading, something that fits... Like DNB? Metal? Pop? Oldies? the choice is yours.)

(Begin)

I was driving north, towards The United Federation Territory (U.F.T. ) (it will reoccur.)

The Territory itself was just bombed-out land that the Griffon Kingdom used to own, but The Federation made short work of that.  
"How much farther?" Jack says from the Navigators seat next to me.  
"A few days worth of travel."  
"Ah, I guess I have plenty of time to catch up on sleep." He says while moving his stetson over his face.  
"That would be a good idea."  
I had taken off my trench coat a few hours into the drive, it was uncomfortable in the compact space of the APC and it was draped over the chair behind me.

Everjoy was rather uncomfortable with the idea of being crammed in the back with five other men, which would become more cramped when we got Nightmare Moon back. Speaking of which, The Griffon Kingdom sent me a messager, telling me that they had her. They just did something they will wish they hadn't in a few days time. Jack had reminded me if I went in there alone we would be going against orders (From Command back on Earth) and that if we were to go in, it would be to launch an invasion, Again.

The Phoenix was quickly (slow for a star ship) moving across the sky, with several wings of fighters trailing the sky's before it.  
After the ship had reared its head again and took off from the bottom of the ocean, It was awake again and in full operational status.  
(The Elements of Harmony only shorted out its electronics for a few minutes.)

(Pine Colliflower's POV)

The Phoenix was heading back into U.F.T. to resupply, its crew was running out of food, and the ship didn't have the ability to grow its own. I was lazily drifting high above the clouds, keeping an eye out for any hostile fighters.  
I leaned back in my seat as I rolled my fighter onto its side. I looked sideways, the ground shooting off in all directions for hundreds of miles. "Attention all Fighter craft, The Phoenix is having engine trouble, the time of arrival will be slowed."  
The Phoenix was beginning to list as one of its main thrusters flame flickered and died.  
"Engine offline, tighten the defensive net."  
I nod in approval and I pull my Fighter's nose towards The Phoenix, breaking the sound barrier.  
"Protect the Convoy on the ground, possible Griffon emplacements ahead." Anderson said over the radio.  
I speak up.  
"Sir, I believe we are entering Griffon territory, Shouldn't we turn east slightly and cross into the U.F.T?"  
"Good point, but the convoy needs to take this road." He says back.  
"Why don't we just pick the vehicles up in Mk-84's?"  
"..Good point, but I was told to cover them as they entered Griffon territory."  
"Understood sir, shall I scout ahead and destroy any emplacements if I see 'em?"  
"If you want, I'm sure you will be able to make it through, Pines."  
"Thank you sir, I will begin my run."

I was quite feared in both the Griffons air force, and Celestia's Royal Guard.  
In total, I had a combined kill count of 238 ground kills, 549 Air Kills, and was the most distinguished airman in The United Federation.

My F-53 was panted dark black, the cockpit's glass was panted a dark reflective blue, My craft was capable of taking down Starships, anything larger than The Phoenix would be suicide if I tried. Even the Phoenix would probably kill me.  
I used to live on Venus, our Industrial planet, The tall smokestacks of Hyclon Industrial rose high above the ground, spilling thick black smoke into the atmosphere. If the planet wasn't constantly being terraformed, It would be several hundred times worse than Earth during the 21-22nd century. Living on such a planet was... interesting. I worked as a Cargo Ship pilot since I was sixteen, And I joined The Federation Armed Forces sometime in my 18's.  
I learned how to keep calm working as a Cargo Ship captain. Most of the time I was running jobs nobody else would take through Pirate Space.

_Pirates don't scare me._  
_Pirates are weak._  
_And I am strong._

_And I am stronger than BIRDS!_

I think as I shot my fighter downwards, firing several long bursts of 30mm cannon fire, and buzzing thousands of rounds from my M-246 Rotary Cannon.

The bunker I was firing upon was on fire, with Griffon Personnel running outside with flames consuming them.  
I pull up, and one of the Griffons outside looked stunned as he stared at my distinctive aircraft. He knew who I was, So I decided to spare him.

I turn my fighter back downwards, Strafing a line of Transports as they unloaded troops.  
Several of the transports exploded, sending shrapnel and flames high into the air.

Several minutes passed as I continued to give the installation hell, destroying anything that looked vital.  
I knew that I would save many lives by doing this.  
Humans are all I cared about.  
When the Ragnaroks invaded, they killed my family, destroyed my home, and turned me into a cold, cold, person.  
I moved to Venus, and worked as a Cargo Ship captain.

They taught me how to kill, How to take life without thinking.  
And they made me a vicious ace because of it.  
They taught me how to not, be consumed by fear.

But I was still warm on the inside, I was never capable of not being nice to my fellow man.  
I couldn't kill a fellow man, I just couldn't.  
So why did I join the forces, you ask?  
To kill aliens, and maybe one day invade the home world of the Ragnaroks and bestow the same fear that they did to me when I was eleven.

When I was done, Nothing remained of the outpost. All that was left was burned out husks of buildings, and loads of bodies. All that was living was that one Griffon I had spared.  
I hovered before him, and he stared into my eyes as I stared into his.  
He gave me a nod of respect, and I returned it.  
I shot my fighter upwards with its VTOL thrusters, And returned to The Phoenix.

I never thought about those that I killed. But the things I left living.

(End Chap.)

Woo! How was that chapter? that felt AWESOME writing.  
Review if you like, Fav if you like, Follow if you like. Send me OC's, (As long as they aren't Alicorns) and I will place them in the story somewhere.

TheFederationJustice.

Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Once Again! TheFederationJustice here!  
I am here, Again, I will use this top segment to the best of my ability.  
OC's ARE ACCEPTED FOREVER! (Until the book is finished, then I will make a sequel.)  
I kinda' miss my old 'Quote Of The Day' segment, so here it is.

_**I keep telling my teacher lady that I only need to learn three colors, Red, White, And** **Blue. -Anonymous  
**_  
(Begin.)

(Sgt. Anderson's POV.)

"How much longer until the engine is back online?"  
"About a month sir, but if we got back into U.F.T. it would be repaired in less than a day."  
"Once Langley and his invasion force cross the border, we will head back."  
"Understood Sir."  
I observe Langley's crew work dutifully at their stations, and oh so terribly did I want my own ship.  
The events leading up to being kicked out of Equestria were stressful to me, Constantly being hailed by ambassadors that wanted to land The Phoenix for studying, Dis-assembly, and Reverse Engineering.

Human's not wanting to share technology might also be the cause for some of the conflict.  
We had our reasons for not sharing technology, one of them, sadly being wanting dominance over the countries on this planet. The United Federation Of Colonies was diplomatic, but this planet had something we REALLY wanted.

The minerals in general were so rich here, we could supply Earth and all of the inner colonies enough metal to build a tower to the Moon and back several thousand times. It had Military application though, we could build massive Super-Carriers and Command-Battleships, Each with enough power to take on entire fleets alone.

"This is Pines, permission to land?"  
"Granted, I'm guessing you took out an installation?"  
"Yessir, nothings left of it."

I take a look at the Helmet-Cam of Pine as he lands the fighter expertly.  
"Was your fighter damaged?" I ask quizzically.  
"Nope, not a scratch."

I heard the Warship groan slightly as the main engine flickers back on and off.  
"You better stay in the air, The Phoenix doesn't appear to be doing well."  
Alarms started up suddenly, causing me to jump slightly as I prepared to listen to the automated voice.  
"Attention, Engine One is critical, Repeat, Engine One is Critical. Prepare for emergency systems to activate." an Automated voice says through the intercom.  
"Attention, Hostile Aircraft Incoming." It says again.  
"12 Kilometers, 10 kilometers, 5 Kilometers, Almost in Weapons range, Anti-Air systems firing."

_**The Phoenix activated its Defense Turrets, Which spit long lines of tracers towards the incoming aircraft, which each carried several 2,000 pound bombs. The Phoenix took down one of the rear aircraft, the bomb exploding as fire consumed the craft. The Phoenix was taking down the craft expertly, but there were too many for the Point Defense Turrets to handle. Several F-53's engaged the threat, firing Missiles and M-246's to attempt to take down the craft.**_

_**The F-53's were met with a hail of gunfire from the formation of bombers, a few of the F-53's went down, The Pilots ejecting. The F-53's maneuvered skillfully, trying their best to save The Phoenix.  
The bombers, through the complete storm of gunfire managed to slip past the F-53's, and they were shooting towards The Phoenix, attempting to destroy it.**_

_**The Bombers dropped their payload, the 2,000 pound bombs streaming towards the warship.**_  
_**They all hit their target.**_

_**The Phoenix now had huge gaping holes in the side, several more engines flickered as the ship made its last stand.**_  
_**The Phoenix's time had come. It fired its remaining engines, and accelerated faster than lightning towards The Griffon Capital City.**_

_**The ship re-appeared, shooting its weapons at the ground, damaging as much as possible before it was taken out for good.**_

Several Hours Passed.

_**The Phoenix had close calls multiple times, hundreds of fighters attacked The Freeson Class simultaneously.**_  
_**The Bridge Crew on The Phoenix knew their end was nigh.  
Anderson knew he wouldn't survive even if he used an escape pod.  
They said their goodbyes, as they detonated the remaining missiles, Nuclear or otherwise, inside of itself.  
The flash was seen from orbit, a bright red dot appeared. The Phoenix was gone, and so was its crew.**_

The Phoenix Was

** Gone.**

(Captain Langley's POV)

I tried, time and time again to hail The Phoenix, and I got no response for either of the times.  
Pine had landed his fighter on the road that we were traveling along, and we were camping inside a hull segment from another star-ship that was brought down earlier during the solar flare.

I knew what had happened, The Phoenix... My ship, had sustained heavy damage and it Jumped to the Griffons capital, sacrificing itself for the cause.  
My radio had picked up scattered reports of a Nuclear scale flash seen from orbit.  
That was The Phoenix's final goodbye to the world.

It was soul-crushing for me, I had served on that ship for my entire career, And two years ago I was made captain after we engaged a Pirate Ship in an asteroid field. (Read Docked for the complete story)

(I'm sad too, I developed the ship from the ground up. Designs and all, Would you like to see The Phoenix's BluePrints?)

I knew I was going to get another ship, It was customary if the captain was still alive.

"You alright Langley?" Everjoy says as she sits down next to me.  
"No." I say simply back.  
"I don't know how you feel Langley, but know that we are here for you."  
I took slight comfort from her words.  
My mind then fell back down into a pit as I remembered what terrible things they must be doing to Nighty Moon.  
"You miss her don't you..?"  
I leaned against the metal hull segment as I gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Yeah..."  
A look of understanding crosses her face.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you two?"  
I look at her, forcing an annoyed look to appear on my face.  
"You really won't let that rest will you?"  
"Nope, until you tell me I will continue to prompt you."  
I sigh again.  
"..We haven't been on a date yet, I don't think I should really consider us a couple yet."  
Everjoy laughs as I finish speaking.  
"Is there really, any need to go on a date? Besides, you already slept with her."  
I nervously rub my arm.  
"That was more of, of... A friendly thing to do, besides... she does look... rather... slim, nice personality, even if I did have to slap her a few times to make her get over her "The Night Will Last, FOREVER!" stage."

Everjoy chuckles as she hears the last segment of my sentence.  
"She really was like that? She said she was changed to me!" she exclaims.  
"Yeah, she was fighting it for a _really_ long time, and she said something along the lines of "I will rule along side you while the night lasts forever." and then I told her what a night that lasts forever would do to a planet."

The rest of the night went along the lines of that until Everjoy fell asleep.

I was still awake the entire night, testing my new-found ability of physics breaking levitation, teleportation, and Matter-creation (He can do _very very _little matter creation, so he is not OP.)

I think it had something to do with the 'Elements Of Harmony', which I thoroughly despised.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, and Dreamscape awaited me.

_I awoke with a start, finding that I wasn't where I made camp, but in some form of throne room.  
_Celestia was sitting on her thrown, with her sister Luna sitting on a smaller throne.  
I stare at them while the stare at me.  
They shuffle on their feet as they start to get nervous.  
My eyes fell over Luna, she looked like Nightmare Moon, but smaller and less powerful.  
I shift my eyes back over to Celestia.  
She was powerful, but not all-powerful. I could get under her skin.  
Her regal shoes (Horseshoes, Slippers?) made clicking noises as she made her way down the stairs.  
I give her a nod of respect and she does the same.  
"I hear that you lost your ship in combat against the Griffon Kingdom." Her soft voice rang in my ears.  
"Affirmative, but we took out a good chunk of land when it went critical."  
A look of fury crosses her eyes for a half a mili-second, If it wasn't for my trained eye I would have not noticed it.  
"Don't test me Celestia, just because I lost a ship doesn't mean I can't ask for more." I continue. "And your Military is nothing but terrible, I was surprised you managed to push us out of Equestria." I finish, while I look her in the eye.

"Do not get smart with me Ape, Just because I have a weak Military doesn't mean I can't take you on, We have magic."  
"We have weapons powerful enough to wipe out entire cities."  
"We have magic capable of rebuilding cities."  
"We have Technology to rebuild an entire planets atmosphere!"  
"We Have The Elements of Harmony."  
"You, have a messed up solar system, With a tyrant controlling the sun and ruling with an Iron Fist!" I finish the argument.  
The anger in her eyes turns into shock.  
"I-I-I I'm not a tyrant!" she says, hurt present in her voice.  
"Yeah, you are."

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and she fails miserably.  
"I can't be, I have tried everything to appease my subjects!" she shouts while her eyes start to water.  
I just found something that can break her; Her sister.  
"You only include y_ou_ and _your_ subjects, You are so stuck up and such a large tyrant that you forgot about your family."  
Her eyes flare in pain, the room also began to warm up as her elemental magic began to heat up the room.  
"My sist-e-er says she wishes to mana-age her object in the sky, while I control the populace and my own object!"  
"Have you never thought that your sister only does things to appease **you**?"  
This did it, she collapses to the floor in a sobbing heap.  
(I just did a huge amount of Celestia-bashing this chapter didn't I?)

Luna looks at me with a nod.

The dreamscape deteriorates as I fall asleep again.

That felt really good, letting Celestia know of her wrong doings before I bomb the shit of her castle, but thats for another time.

(End Chap.)

How was that? I just let out a stressful work-week out on Celestia, I hope she doesn't mind... Or send me to Earths moon for eternity, But I'm sure NASA will be up there again soon anyways. If not them, SpaceX will.

Well. Quote of the day! (This chapter took two days.)

_**Anyone got a few rounds? I just shot my own foot, Need to refill the clip. -Unknown Federation Soldier.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again, this will be a hard chapter (Was) for me to write, So... Me in the future will have this completed, so Read ON I guess!

_**Hey Langley, ever wonder what would happen if you shot a Unicorns horn while they were charging a spell? - Sgt. Anderson** (R.I.P.)  
_

(Begin.)

I awoke to a dim morning, everything was grayer than usual.  
_I heard that if Celestia was feeling bad the sun reflected it, That must be the case.  
_  
A storm was brewing in the horizon, And I could faintly see Pegasi moving clouds.  
"What the hells wrong with this place?" I mumble to myself.

I didn't notice the Royal Guards until I had fully streched.  
"Er, You know, you could have killed me while I was unaware..." I say while raising my fist's in a defensive stance.  
They just stared at me.  
I knew these guys from somewhere, Ah, they are Celestia's private elite guards. Wait, if their here...  
My body shoots around, my fist's raised defense.  
Nothing?  
I turn around.  
"Ghh!" I exclaim as I was hit in the face by Celestia.  
I cough some blood out of my mouth.  
"You hit like a fully grown man with those damn gold shoes on!"  
I unsheathed my Combat Knife, and I ready my stance for another attack.  
"Another question would be how you got past all of my men." I say as I slash my knife forward.  
She simply rolls her eyes and pulls a large decorated sword from her sheath with her magic.  
"Well, If you want to play it like that..." I mumble as I back away slowly.  
"Relax, Ape, we are still in Dreamscape."  
"I'm no ape, I told you already that I derive from 'Homo Sapiens', Or 'Hunams' if your from the Alpha Proxy sector."  
"I know that is not your race, It is your closest relative yes?"  
I groan.  
"Its been proven that we aren't... closely related."  
I block her sword with my Combat Knife.  
"Hm, you are much better with daggers than I thought."  
"It's not dagger, it's a QR-6 all-purpose Utility knife."  
She shook her head again.  
"You really need to stop using designations." She says while she breaks the block, and slashes with her sword.  
I jump back as the sword swished by my un-armored stomach.  
"You sure this is Dreamscape?" I say while managing to get a slash along the side of her face.  
"My sister said so." she says while swinging her sword again.  
_Why is she attacking me in Dreamscape?  
"_I am attacking you in Dreamscape so I can gauge your fighting skill which is good, by the way."  
_She heard that?_  
"Yes."

"If this is Dreamscape..."  
I thought hard, and the scene changed into a room onboard The Phoenix, which held a Holographic table and a wooden desk with maps for Celestia to command with.

"Lets test your strategic skill, Celestia."  
I say while activating the Program.  
A Holographic representation of Ponyignton County appeared.

"Welcome, Captain Langley. Strategic Battlemap engaged."  
I drag four Ambassador Tanks from a box in the top right of the screen and set them down in a blank field.  
(Think of Air-land battle, Watch a video if you haven't heard of it.)  
In adition, I place several AH-M4 Attack Helicopters a hundred feet behind The Ambassadors.  
I could see Celestia placing her troops, But I couldn't tell what they were.  
My fingers trace a line for a convoy of APC's to follow, and they do so.  
The Ambassadors moved forwards, cutting through thick jungle towards Objective Charlie.

"Enemy forces have captured objective Delta."

I diverted several F-53's loaded with Ground Strike weapons towards Delta.  
The Fighters shot towards Delta, and once they were in-range they dropped several Napalm weapons.  
Several blocks of the city inside Delta were now on fire.

"Freindly forces have captured Charlie."

I continued to place down Platoons of soldiers as I waited for The Ambassadors to make their way towards Delta.

"Freindly forces have captured Zulu."

That was just what I wanted to hear, Zulu had a perfect place for Artillery.

"F-53 Down."

That was _not_ what I wanted to hear.

I try to find what shot it down, and I finnaly catch it.  
It was a machine that looked oddly like a Tesla Coil.

I draw a circle around the target, and Rocket Artillery shot from my starting territory. Destroying the Tesla Coil.

"Ambassadors in combat."

I focus the screen on what the A.I. was speaking about, and I saw the double barreled Ambassadors engaging a platoon of Royal Guards in combat.

"Objective Charlie contested."

Celestia was a smart one, she had diverted my attention from the main attack force.

I toggle my AH-M4's to engage the threat, they fire long-range High Explosive projectiles towards the Royal Guard formation.

"Orbital Strike Online, Fire?"

I tap the highly contested spot on the map, and several long lines of light shot from orbit, causing the ground to burst into flames as a huge fireball appeared on the ground in several places.

"Enemy force retreating."

"Enemy force regrouping."

I grimace as I saw Charlie get blasted by a rainbow of light, The Elements of Harmony must be her special weapon.

"Freindly Reinforcments have arrived."

I smile slightly as several formations of QX-113 transports fly overhead, dropping vehicles and troops by parachute over Zulu.

I could see Celestia smirk about something.

"Alert, Hostile forces have taken Charlie."

Shes really good, But I'm not so easily defeated.

I use some of my Resources to allolw thirty odd Ambassador Tanks to appear.

I order all of them to attack Celestia's home camp.

The line of vehicles shot down the dirt road towards the target, and feirce resistance was ran across as several of The Ambassadors were hit hard as a literal rain of fire engulfed them.

I was going to win this one either way.

"Freindly Forces Have Taken Main Objective, Round Over."

The simulation displays a window with score, loses, and hostile units destroyed.

"Good game Celestia."

She nods, a look of content crosses her features.

"It appears the war against you will be harder than I thought." She says with a perplexed look crossing her face.

"Is there really a need for war?" I say hesitantly.

"My people voted for it, I cannot stop what the people want." she says with a look of sadness.

I nod in understanding.

My hand gives her a crisp salute, and she bows slightly.

"I shall let you return to the land of the living."

My vision turned white as I returned to my actual body.

To my suprise, It was still early morning.

I stretch for the second time tonight, and prepare to cook something to eat.

(End Chapter.)

That was fun writing, and now we see Celestia's choices are not her own.  
(Celestia is an interesting Charactor, I don't want her to be the enemy forever, Sombra maybe?)

I had the inspiration for the simulation from a game called "Air-land battle." Check it out if you want.  
I recommend doing so, good gameplay and it will probably help you understand this chapter.

Anyways, lets say farewell for now.

_**Federation Shocktroops never get hurt my lightning, They are lightning. -Federation Shocktroop training manual.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! I am implementing an OC this chapter. Heres the basic info.  
Dean Styner, 19, Wields double KAS-50 Handguns. (Desert Eagles are way to rare in the 30th century for him to have) The KAS-50 handguns were designed shortly before the Frostayan War, and were pretty much the modern equivelant of the widely known "Desert Eagle" 50. caliber handgun. (I won't tell you what it looks like, Make up your own picture with your imagination.)

He uses stealth and assasination techniques with an old(er) combat knife.

(Taken from the review.)

The Guest, your OC is not dead. He will re-appear sometime in the next few chapters. (Not this one though.)

Lets begin shall we?  
Also, We are going somewhere we haven't been for a REALLY long time.

**_Earth, 50Km orbit. Military Main Station. (MMS)  
3012._**_ 12:05  
_

(Dean Styner's POV.)

I was thirty odd minutes early to this deployment meeting, the room that could sit several hundred only had me, and a few robotic turrets mounted on the celling and a security bot team. Through my entire life, I never got over how those stupid bots could tell if you were doing something wrong. (Even if you hid it really well.)  
The bots currently were running into a wall, reversing, and running into it again.

"Hey, Robo-brains, Theres a wall there you know."  
"Do not interfere with security operations." It said before it continued to slam into the wall.

I simply sighed and waited for the lazy commander to get up here.

Eventually several large groups of Marines and Starship Crew made their way into the room.

"Sup Dean?" a Marine says as he sits next to me.  
"Nothing much, just watched the security bots slam into a wall over and over again for the past thirty some minutes."  
The bots I spoke of, were now dented in multiple places and shutdown from internal damage.

The large group of marines talked up a storm before the lights flashed, and the Commander walked in.  
"Alright 'Hunams', you are going to be sent to Equi-3 to assist Federation soldiers in the war effort against two native countries, Your superior will be one named Captain Joseph Langley, He does not wear the standard armor types. Instead he wears a Trench Coat thats grey, It should be easy to find him." The Commander spoke in a Alpha Proxy sector accent.

"You will board a Zelda Class Military Transport here in the next few hours, Two, to be exact." He continues. "Bring what you wish, I really don't care as long as you get over there."

A chorous of "Yes Sir." was heard throughout the room as Marines got pumped up for the coming deployment.  
I wasn't so excited, Most of the men we deploy return home in a box, or wounded. We don't get leave, Its too expsensive to send soldiers out there just for them to leave again in a week.

"Dean Styner, could you stand please?" The commander says.

I stand up quickly, and in a stiff form.

"You are going to be Langley's personal pet for the next few years, Don't let me down."  
I salute to my close freind.  
He salutes back.

"At ease, get some rest and some food. You deploy in one hour and thirteen minutes."

The next hour passed quickly, and I was slowly walking down a docking port that was connected to the Zelda Class that we would be shipped out on.

I made my way into the cramped space of the Zelda Class, and traveled down several hallways to the room that was the same letter that my first name started with.

I was met, with other Marines that looked like they had just got back from deployment only to be shipped off again.

"Dean, Right?" One of them says.

I nod.

"I've heard lots of things about you, how in the Milky Way did you get a set of KAS-50's?"

I grin.

"Given to me by my father, it sure beats any low power side-arm that they give us in basic."

Several of the other men nod in agreement. Most of the Marines in the force were equipped with a C.L.A.W.-14 Combat Rifle, which had 18 burst settings. Which were fully customizable.  
The C.L.A.W. (Carbine Light Assault Weapon.) was the standard rifle for The Federation, and was probably one of the best rifles Humanity has seen.

I had one, I rarely got to use it though.  
Being stuck on a Military Station for two years was rather dull, and un-shooty. (Thats a word, I think.)

I had my reasons for not using them. I was a rather quick fellow, I had no need for the bulkier assault rifles.  
I sat down on the bunk beneath the guy I just spoke with.

(Alright, Sorry. To Define Life, you haven't given me a description so I just have to make it up, Cool?)

I rub my hands through my dark black military cut hair, I really hadn't had time to look at myself recently, Like I really needed to.

My skin was pale, I hadn't seen sunlight for a long time.

I was also, rather frail. (with muscle tone of course)  
My body hasn't consumed high nutrient foods since the first day of my first deployment to The Frostayan Zone.  
I remember the date, December 2989.

My eyes close as I prepare to sleep, So I could avoid the sickening feeling of FTL.

I fell asleep before any sort of Jump could take place.

My body rested for the entire 5 minute trip there, and then I was given the Marine Alarm Clock; A kick in the chest.

I got up, fully dressed and made my way to the Drop-pod bay. I was ordered to not go with the main landing force, but use a Drop-pod to get to Langley's location sooner.

_This was going to be a rough day**.  
**_I thought to myself as I strapped into the Drop-pod.

A few seconds later, I was released from the Zelda Class and I shot down towards Langley's convoy from orbit.

I blacked out five literal seconds into the flight.

My body only awaked when a hard rumble was felt as I hit the ground.

I popped of the door, and made my way outside.  
My Pod landed a few feet off of the road, a long line of M-228 transports sat in the sun.  
The sound of jet-engines reached my ears as I saw several huge formations of Mk-84's fly overhead.  
Those were our boys alright.

I made my way to a Trenchcoat wearing man, Who was buisily cooking an MRE over a burning flare.  
I salute.  
"Dean Styner, 133rd Starship Regiment."  
He looks up at me.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd Starship Regiment. Captain of The Phoenix."  
This was my guy.  
"Your here to stay as my personal grunt yes?" he said with a hint of humor.  
"Sit down, might as well get to know eachother."

I nod, and sit down.

A creature steps next to him.  
He motions for it to sit next to him.  
"Sir, what the fuck is that?" I say nervously.

"What? Her? Native species, Don't mind Everjoy."  
This place was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.  
"Who are we attacking?"  
"The Griffon Kingdom, and after that... Or maybe at the exact same time we attack Equestria, or try to make a peace treaty." He seemed to like the peace-treaty better.

We talked for the time remaining before we boarded the F.A.T.-360 and took the lead in a convoy of M-228's that had enough troops to invade a country, and that was what we were doing.

Lets hope we live through this one.

...

(End Chapter.)

How was that one? I liked it... rather dull, but heck, It was back in Federation Fleet for once.  
I have nothing to put here, but thanks for supporting me.  
at the time I wrote this, Orbit has received 1,864 Views. 24 Reviews, 7 favorites, 7 follows.  
Lets hope I make a few more huh?

**_If you die, I will revive you, just so I can kill you again. -Captain Joseph Langley_**


	20. Chapter 20

America. (I copy and paste that into all of the documents, delete it, and continue from there.)

Hello once again readers! I am here again, with my Beta-reader back online chapters will become better!

This is a chapter that was half-written by me, and half written by EJ.

Alright, lets put on my News-man fedora here. (Fallout-New Vegas reference, 10+ FedCredits if you guess who said it.)

Orbit has reached the 20th chapter! And I have 2000+ views!  
Keep up the good work Federation Personnel! (Thats what I will call you.)

(Begin.)

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I was shaking in pain, My entire body felt like it was on fire as I was beaten with a club.  
The torturer was a Griffon soldier, and he knew his way around sensitive points on the body.  
"Alright _bitch, _lets change to something more painful, shall we?" he says with a creepy grin.

A tear rolled down my eyes, and dripped onto the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be the top wanted pony in Equestria?" He says while he brushes off a scalpel.  
I simply shudder as he slowly strokes the sharp tool up to my wings, which were highly sensitive.  
"Ah, I see your a sensitive one." He says with a creepy tone.  
He takes my left wing in his talon, and examines it.  
"You seem to have been clipped." He says while stroking it, causing me to shudder again.  
I then yelp as he drives the scalpel into the skin near the base of the wing.  
"I hope this is as painful as possible for you, and I will make you so mentally wrecked, that even Langley won't want you back."  
This hurt deep inside, my hopefully future mate not wanting me back...  
If I wasn't strapped to a table, I would've tried to attack him.  
The pain continues as he drives it deeper in. (I know some of you will try to turn that into something horrid, Don't.)

(EJs POV)

I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye at that new human that had just arrived. Dan, I think his name is. I wasn't so sure of him just yet. He kept staring at me like I was some sort of freak. I glanced down at my hooves, moving them around slightly. "Why does he keep looking at me like that? I'm just a normal earthpony. Do I have something on my face?" I think to myself.

He keeps starring. Now I'm just annoyed. "What?!" I ask him a little sharply.

"Nothing." He replies, looking away from me and back at Langley.

The two continued to discuss all of the events that have transpired since Langley's arrival. I could tell that Langley was hurting when he began the recount of Nightmare Moon's capture.

"We'll get her back though." I spoke up during the period of silence that followed the conversation.

Langley and the other human looked at me. "I know we'll figure out away to get Moon back and make the Griffins pay for what they've done."

Langley simply nodded in response.

He continued to eat the strange dry-looking 'food' he had removed from a brownish bag, right before he continued to talk to the new human. I decided to fall asleep listening to Langley, and continuing to keep an eye on the new guy.

(Switching back to TheFederationJustice's words.)

Langley was finished with the cardboard that was food, and his hand started up the vehicle.  
The convoy began rolling over Griffon territory, moving past a burning outpost with a lone Griffon burying his comrades.  
He was unarmed, so they didn't shoot at him.  
The Griffon only looked our way for a few moments, before he continued burying his friends.  
I tried again to fall asleep, but being crammed into a metal can like fresh vegetables (I almost said 'Sardines' but Pony, Yo'!) with other humans was rather difficult for my weary eyes to rest with.

One of them was listening to something from Earth called an "EyePod-84". (I don't want to get shot to death by Apple, So, name change.)  
The music coming from it reminded me of that one time Vinyl Scratch visited my home-town for a huge festival that was about "No Aliens Have Invaded Yet." which was held by a Pink Prancing Pinkie Pie, that Plays Pony Pranks. (Several P's there huh?)

The music itself was rather... depressing...  
It wasn't the music making me depressed, I just hope Langley gets Nightmare out safely.  
A part of me felt like something bad was happening... lets hope its nothing too bad...

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I screamed at the top of my longs as the soldier holds a lighter to my wing, causing some of the feathers to burn.  
The pain was taking over me, I was thrashing in my binds as he seared my flesh.  
"We have thirty more seconds, get used to it."

I my eyes were streaming tears as my wing was mutilated...

He stopped the flame, and he grabbed a bucket of water.

"Hope you like salt-water on your wounds." He says evilly as he plunges my seared wing into the bucket of salty water.

The pain was several times worse than the burning in the first place.

My body felt like it was being ripped to pieces as my sensitive wing was held under the water.  
"Hey, at least you aren't getting raped." He said as he lifted my wing out of the water.  
"I _could_ fix your first time problem if you like." He says with a sick tone.

"Get away from me! you psycho!" I yell as I thrash against the binds.  
(Sorry sick-minded people out there, No rape... Or is my sick brain going to write that as well? Its rated T, gotta make sure I don't have to raise to M.)

"Just kidding hon', I doubt I would fit in there anyways." He said with a small laugh.  
I knew I was tight, but him saying that ashamed me.

"Well, lets return to your scheduled programing."

My mind was once again met with mind-numbing pain as he twisted my burnt wing so it crossed over my back, Snapping it.  
He then made my wing flap as If I was flying, and it snapped several more times as my screams turned my throat raw.

"For an Alicorn, you don't seem too powerful." He said while pulling my wing out of its already damaged socket.

Pain was all I could feel, hear, and think of.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I yell in agony as he continues his terrible work.

"It pays well, and I get to torture a pretty mare... Like I used to when I was a serial killer."

My eyes widen. They would hire a serial killer? What type of fucked up government is this ruled under?

(EJ's Words.)

The pain was becoming so intense, my body began to shake, my vision blurred.

"When I'm done with you, princess." The ex-serial killer spat the words at me, venom in his voice. "You'll be so mutalated, ain't nopony, or human for that matter, going to find you desirable. They'll run from you, screaming shielding their eyes.". He laughed as tears streamed down my face.

"No!" I weakly cried out through me tears.

"No?". He laughed maniacally. "No? Just look at yourself.". The griffin held a mirror in front of me. The image I saw was of a mangled bleeding, burned mess. That was no alicorn staring back at me, it was a monster. My wings were singed to nothing. Torn, and twisted they would never be used again. My face was covered in talon claw marks, bleeding heavily. My heart broke. How could someone like Langley still love me when I looked like this.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not done with your makeover yet. We still have a lot of work to do.". The Griffon's smile reminded me of a mad mare. He pulled out a long metal rod that was glowing a hot red on the end.

"This little beauty is going to remind you of your time here for the rest of your days.". The griffon said as he stuck the red end onto my stomach. The pain was searing. I cried out in agony, but that only made the griffon laugh harder.

"There. It's perfect. Look.". He said as he forcefully bent my head down to see the griffon insignia burned onto my stomach. "Why don't we give you a few more beauty marks?". The psycho griffin branded me three more times in various places on my body, one of which was on my left cheek. The pain was horrific, but the knowing that every time I saw my reflection I would now see the reminder of this place, was far worse. The thought made my stomach churn.

I screamed, knowing my cries would only bounce against the walls.

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we?" The griffin grinned his creepy grin.

He then tilted the table so my head was hanging and my legs were in the air. He placed a towel over my face and started dumping water over my face. I gasped and choked on the water. It felt as though I was drowning. I soon found I couldn't breath. Images of Langley found their way into my vision, and then nothing.

(Captain Langley's POV.) (3rd Person.) (TFJ's words.)

The convoy of M-228's roared over a gravel road, heading towards the griffons second largest city, (The Capital was wiped off the map by The Phoenix.) which was called Stallion-grad. The Federation troops were rather cold as they made their way up north, and it was only getting colder.

several Mk-84's were flying overhead with spot-lights and weapons pointed towards the tree-line that was to the right of the road.  
"_How much longer until we reach our target?" the Ambassador _driver sent his voice into the comms.  
"_Half a day, and a storm front is coming in." _Langley said from the lead vehicle.  
_"How bad is it?"_ the tank commander asked again.  
_"Pretty bad, I think we will be fighting in some pretty crappy weather." _Langley said again.

(1st Person POV.)

I was driving along the icy road, and I noticed something rather... peculiar.  
My transport continued forward, and I only noticed the threat until it was to late.  
"OH SHIT! TAAANK!" I yell as I swerve of the road.  
The transport behind me exploded in flames, and federation soldiers jumped out of the back as it continued to burn.  
"Ambassadors, Tank em' out!" (See what I did there?)  
"Roger."  
The three Ambassadors in the convoy returned fire, taking out the first griffon medium tank.  
the other seven griffon tanks also, returned fire.  
"I'm hit, I'm hit! I'm losing power!" The rear Ambassador's driver shouts as the tank rolled off the side of the road, and flipping over as it rolled down a hill.  
I flatten myself to the ground, Firing my CLAW at the supporting infantry that was dug in.  
"Sir, your chance of being shot is +190%, I recommend pulling back." Percy says in my earbud.  
I empty a clip into a Griffons head.  
"I don't care what you think Percy, give me targets!"  
"Understood, northeast of here is another Bunker, I recommend sending some troops up towards it and clear it out." He says intelligently.  
I look over my shoulder at the large amount of soldiers that were taking cover behind the eight wheeled transport truck convoy.  
My shoulder felt a sting as a bullet grazed it.  
I stand up, and fire another clip towards the bunker that was suppressing my troops.  
"Ambassadors, take out those tanks!" I yell.  
"We're trying sir, theres to many of em'!"  
An Ambassador went up in flames as it was hit in several critical locations by the other griffon tanks.  
"Pull back! Pull back!" I scream to the last Ambassador, and it does so.  
I could hear the yells of celebration as the tank backed off.  
"This is Mk-84 wing 2, We 'ave six minutes 'till ye lad's can ge' air support."  
"HURRY IT UP!" I yell.  
"Oi', it takes time for me scottish mates' ta get over there lad."  
The Federation soldiers charged forwards, running through several lines of fire.  
I pick myself up, and run forwards with the invasion force.  
"Ditch the vehicles, we have arrived." I spoke into my tooth mic.  
"Two minutes lad, ge' ready!"  
The distant roar of the Mk-84's reached my ears.  
"Target locked, Firin', get a good way back lads!" the scotsman says while he fires his missiles.  
I jump into the trenches that the Griffons held. (This is like D-Day isn't it?)  
"Clear the trenches, don't want em' popping up again!" one of the soldiers next to me said, before he entered one of the sub-terranian bunkers and killed several griffons with his pump-shotgun.

"Langley, this is Dean, I'm with that... thing, and we are taking cover behind one of those burnt-out transports."  
I look to where he was, and I saw him raise his hand to signify himself.  
"Alright, keep a lookout for hostiles. I'm clearing this complex." I say, determination present in my voice.

Several soldiers follow me through the steel door, they checked the corners and I shot a griffon that was just raising his weapon. The griffon leaned against a wall as he slid down the side of it.  
"Flashlights on."  
Our lights illuminated the dark bunker, and we fired upon any Griffon soldiers that were trying to get the drop on us.  
"Clear, check the next one." I say silently.  
we find ourselves stopped by a door, I try the handle. Locked.  
I kick the door down, my weapons raised.  
We walk down the hallway, clearing it room by room.  
"Contact! Right!"  
I whip my CLAW's barrel towards the hostile, and empty half a clip into him.  
We continued down the hallways for another few minutes, emptying clip after clip into the griffon defenders.  
We kicked down another door.  
We had reached our target.

A Griffon Commander was sitting next to a radio.  
Once he saw us, He picked up his weapon from his desk, and pointed it at us.  
"Weapons down! you are outnumbered!" I say as I crouch, steadying my aim.  
The Griffon Commander slowly puts the gun down.  
"I know what you want, and you won't get information from me, Ape!" He says with a scowl.  
I smile.  
"Oh really? Get me one of those plasma cutters."

A few minutes passed as I cut off the griffons arm.  
"Now, tell me where Nightmare Moon is."  
The wreck of blood and tears simply told us the location.  
"Several miles south from here is an older, well hidden facility built into the hillside. Your target should be in there."  
I thank him, and promptly shoot him in the head.

"Clear the rest of the base, and we head out on foot towards another facility not far from here." I say through the system-wide broadcasting radio channel.

_Lets hope it isn't one of those 'Your princess is in another castle' type of situations..._

(End Chap.)

How was that? I hope I don't get this taken down because its above the rated T mark... If this goes down, Er... I'm to blame. Lets hope that doesn't happen yes? I might have to raise the rating, but that probably wont hurt us too badly.  
... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
And if this does go down, keep a lookout for another Orbit around the Fan-Fiction site.  
Farewell!

_**Clearing bunkers is easy, its getting the blood out of the walls thats hard. - Federation Infantry Manual.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

America.

Hello once again! I have nothing to put here... I doubt many people will read this, the rating change and all. I might just have to wriggle myself back into T to get views. I know I know, thats rather selfish.

Well...

_**Federation Troopers can never feel love, They weren't trained for it, and we sure as hell don't want to file the paperwork. - **_**Admiral** **Krausk.**

(EJ's POV)

I waited behind some burnt wreckage as Captain Langley initiated his assault. I kept stealing glances of the scene around me. I had never heard such noise and chaos before. A part of me wanted to be frightened, the other part wanted to rush out there and help. Some how I managed to get stuck with Dean. Of all the soldiers, why him? Why do I keep getting stuck next to him? He still looks at me strangely and refers to me as a 'thing.' Ugh, how insulting.

I decide to pay him as little mind as possible and help keep look out for any suspicious activity. My thoughts turned to Moon and what she might be going through. I shudder, hoping we can get her out.

It wasn't long before I heard Langley's voice broadcast over Dean's radio. "Clear the rest of the base, and we head out on foot towards another facility not far from here." I reluctantly look at Dean who motions for me to follow. "Come on..." he pauses for a moment "whatever you are."

"I have a name you know. It's EverJoy." I tell him.

"Whatever." He responded back. I rolled my eyes and followed him towards the designated meeting area. Once we arrive Langley explains what they found out about the location where Moon is being held hostage. Langley begins to go over a new rescue plan.

"Alright Feds, we are going to initiate an assault on a bunker located in the eastern Grifarian Mountains."  
He primes a bolt on his weapon. "Shoot any bird/lion thing, and don't shoot any Celestial Royal Guards." He says before raising a Flare-gun to the sky. A quick **_pop_** was heard as a a glowing blue orb of light shot upwards at bullet velocity.  
"Go get 'em!" He yells while the remaining Ambassador tank rolls up the conquered hill.

Dean looks at me.  
I look at him.  
He looks at Langley.  
I look at Langley.  
Dean then appears to throw something at Langley.  
He exchanges a few gestures with him, raising his hand and making weird shadow creatures.  
Langley responds with his own set of shadow creatures, and beats his chest.  
Dean responds by throwing his hands silently into the air.  
Langley shrugs.  
_Must be that Military_ training.

A few distant pops were heard as Federation troops assaulted the hostile bunker.  
"This is Ambassador One, we got Equestrian soldiers also assaulting the facility, engage?"  
"This is Langley, don't shoot at them."  
"Understood sir, continue assault on Griffon Facility?"  
"Yes, and don't get your last armored vehicle destroyed, would you?"  
"Yes sir."

I shiver as Langley motions for Dean and I to follow him.  
"So... How did I get drafted into the army?" I say as Langley hands me a knife.  
"You weren't drafted into the _Army, _you were drafted into the glorious Marines!" Langley says with a chuckle.  
"Same thin' righ'?" I mumble around the knife in my mouth.  
"Far from it, an 'Army' is pretty much an occupation force, after you invade a country."  
_Hey, I might get to learn some tactics here._  
"Lets say you have two starships loaded with Marines, and 15 more loaded with Army, the Marines would land first. And clear a way for the larger transports to make their way down to the planets surface. Once the Army lands, the Marines get shot back up into orbit." He explains, making hand motions to show what he meant.

"If we wanted to attack a city, or any enemy-held area for that matter, We would send in Marines with re-enforcing Orbital Bombardment by the various Starship Regiments." He inhales. "I serve in the 133rd Regiment, the most decorated Fleet that The United Federation Of Colonies has ever put into service... we also have the highest death rate."

The distant sounds of gunfire steadily grew louder as we neared the combat zone.  
"Alright, stay low. We are almost in range of hostile Marksman Rifles." Langley says while he unslings his rifle from his back and checks the chamber.

Several minutes pass as Langley fights his way into the hostile facility.  
He follows his troops to a steel door, and after Jack set explosive charges. They stormed the base.  
Langley cleared the first hall with his CLAW, and his soldiers stormed down both of the hallways that went left and right.  
"Clear right."  
"Clear left."  
"Got contacts here!" Dean says as he killed a few griffon soldiers before they could shoot him.  
I hung back, Not wanting to hurt anyone. (AnyGriffon? Any ideas on how to include griffons into speech?)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Dean, EverJoy, and several other soldiers follow close behind me as I peer around the corner of another chamber. I see no signs of life yet, as I motion for my troops to follow me. I note that EJ seems happy to be on an actual mission, as she walks stealthily behind holding the knife I gave her in her mouth.

_Wow, this place sure has a lot of chambers and passage ways_, I think to myself as we round yet another corner. We have to be getting close. No sooner did I think this then I heard a soft whimper coming from what sounded like twenty-five foot or so down the next hall. I stop my troops and listen for a moment. There it was again, someone was definitely nearby and by the sounds of it, in a lot of pain. _"Moon!"_ My mind begins to race as to what they might be doing to her.

Quickening my pace, we head down the hall as the moaning gets louder. We reach a room filled with a dim light. "Please...I can't take anymore..." I hear Moon's voice frail and weak pleading, followed by the most horrid laugh I had ever heard.

I look back at my troops and nod, they nod to me in response. Storming the room I find Moon lying on a table strapped down, bleeding and burned. The amount of torture she must of had to endured made my stomach churn and my anger flare. I never even allowed the Griffon a chance to speak before I gunned him down and ran to Moon's side.

I slowly and tenderly unstrapped her and scooped her into my arms. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and our eyes found one another's.

"Langley...you...you came for me." Moon whispered in a weak and raspy voice.

"Of course I did."

A small smile formed on her face as she mouthed "Thank you." Before her entirety went limp and she fell into unconsciousness. I clung to her mutilated body, fearing to let go or I might loose her again. She was still bleeding and her pulse was dropping rabidly her breathing shallow.

"Moon! Moon stay with me!" I cried.

EverJoy came over and placed a hand (hoof) on my shoulder. "Langley, let me tend to her for a moment. She needs medical help."

I nod and reluctantly let EJ take my place beside Moon. She quickly went to work bandaging Moon's wounds as best she could with the supplies she had at hand (hoof).

"She's fading fast. We need to get her help, now!" EJ shouts.

I tell Dean to call in the medics. They're fast, making it to our position in a matter of a few minutes. I watch the medics as they place Moon on a painkiller and water drip. She looks so frail and helpless. I won't leave her side, I refuse to.

"We don't got a heartbeat, DE-FIBS!"  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon's back arched as the electric shock went through her.  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon twitched again.  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon gasped as her heart restarted.  
"Wha- I'm alive?" she says in shock.  
"Yeah, after we zapped you THREE times..." One of the annoyed Medic's said while placing her on a stretcher.  
Nightmare Moon looks at me.  
"T-thank y-ou." She says weakly.  
I look down on her lovingly.  
"Get back to Equestria, Celestia assured me they would take care of you."  
"N-No! Not Celestia.. It will be the same as here!" She yelps.  
"Look, Moon, I redeemed you with Celestia."  
"My name... was Eclipse, before they demonized me."  
"Eclipse? Nightmare Moon sounds more powerful."  
"You can call me 'Eclipse', just between us."  
I nod.  
"H-how can you ever love me when I look like this?" She said with a tear.  
"Personality matters, besides, I used to look like that at some point." I continue.  
"During the Frostayan War, I served on the ground and got torn up pretty badly, More-so than you."  
"How do you look normal now?"  
"Surgery, and a slight addiction to MRS syringes."  
Nightmare Moon shivers slightly.  
I notice this, and take off my Trench-coat to put over her.  
"Thank you." She says while she curls up to sleep.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I enjoyed his Trench-coat, his scent was radiating off of it.  
He was a rather exotic scent, smelling of smoke and grit.  
I liked it very much so. It would only be better if he would lay next to me.  
"I have to go, have an entire facility to clear out." Langley says.  
My hand(Hoof.) touches his back, he looks at me.  
The space between us closes, and I experienced my first kiss.  
It was the better than I had imagined.  
After a few seconds of this, He pulled away. To go fight Griffons.  
I would miss him feverously until he returned to Equestria to find me.

Part of me wished he would take me right now, but he had a war to fight.  
"Alright, Mrs. Moon, your going to be sent by Mk-84 VTOL to Canterlot Castle so they can take care of you. Have a nice trip." one of the medic says as he gives me a tranquilizer to help me through the flight. The last thing I heard was distant gunfire, and Langley's distant voice barking orders.

(End Chapter.)

How was that chapter? I liked it.  
Kinda.  
Yeah.  
I liked it.  
Special thanks to EJ for helping me write this.  
You can send me custom quotes from your OC's, or from Federation Training Manuals if you like. (Make up quotes from them.)

and heres the Guest Quote from Nightassault!

**_We don't work for Death. DEATH WORKS FOR US! - Pine Colliflower._**

_have a nice day/night/orbit._


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone!(Pony, Griffon, Ape, 'Hunam', Dragon.)  
I am here again!  
Nightmare Moo- I'm sorry, "Eclipse" and Captain Joseph Langley have been reunited... and then Eclipse was sent back to Equestria, to hopefully have her sanity returned by Celestia and the Elements of Warfare and the Elements of Harmony.  
(The Elements Of Warfare are the original landing team that arrived with Langley, they just don't know it yet.)

_**If you load the CLAW-14's 7.62 Clip backwards, there is an estimated 90% chance that your cerebellum will be rendered in-operable, and you will most likely enter shock and die of no-brain disorder. In other words, You are a fucking idiot. - CLAW-14 User Manual.**_

(Begin)

(Captain Joseph Langley's POV.)

I was laying in the cold snow with my men, waiting for the storm to clear up so we could continue moving the convoy towards Stalliongrad. I fade back into an old memory as the cold becomes unbearable.

_**I was told that a Phoenix rises from the ashes. Many things have been titled "Phoenix" before, and they have never risen from the ashes. I hope that the next thing I name "Phoenix" won't rise from the grave.**_

My eyes take in the barren wasteland of Frostaya, scanning to horizon for any signs of Ragnaroks.  
The glint of the frozen ground was making me see things.

_**But I'm sure my luck will run out eventually. I never thought differently when I named my brand new Freeson Class "The**_** Phoenix."**

The men laying next to me had clouds of ice forming when they breathed.  
I raise a hand, I wave it forward.  
We shoot out of the frozen trench, and we rush across the barren field.  
Hoping that we didn't get popped in the head.  
"This is Frost-3, we are crossing The Valley as we speak.  
The Valley was one of the coldest places on the planet, and the most deaths had occurred here.

_**The Phoenix, would eventually rise again. From the**_** ashes.**

I noticed little flashes of light on the mountain far to the right of us.  
My brain at the time thought it was ice reflecting.  
"Frost-3, this is Volley-B411, We have possible artillery emplacements on the mountain overlooking The Valley."  
_OH SHIT!_  
The shells rained from above, turning the once silent wasteland into a war-zone.  
It never wasn't one, but we all had that little trance when we thought that the world was better without artillery being shot at us.

_**When it would rise, however, was the problem. If it arose again right now, when it really didn't matter, would it really be that big of a**_** difference?**

We continued to run through The Valley with a quickened pace, not wanting to have our insides sprayed around the field.  
"This is Volley-B411, confirmed reports of artillery?"  
"What do you think?" Commander Krausk said as he ran forwards beside me.  
"That there is confirmed reports of artillery in your area."  
"No shit?" He says again.  
"You have an F-40 wing heading your way, sorry boys. We couldn't get those prototype F-53's out here for you either."  
(Prototype F-53's you ask? Well yes, this flashback is from 2989.)  
"Thats real great and all, when will they arrive!"  
"In the next hour or so sir."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? IS VOLLEY-B411 PLAYING VOLLEY-BALL OR SOMETHING? YOUR SOLDIERS! GET OVER HERE!" Krausk yells as he continues to run next to me.

_**I really hated riddles like this, especially about**_** Phoenix's.**

I jumped over an ancient frozen tree that had been felled by earlier artillery strikes, and continued running.  
Anderson was running slightly up ahead of me, maybe a few feet.  
"Hey Anderson, last one to reach the next tree-line is a dead man!" I joke.  
He shakes his head.  
"Stop joking on the field of battle!" Krausk said to both of us.

_**I really hate this fucking**_** cold...**

I snap out of the flashback, finding myself lying on my stomach waiting for a storm to clear up.  
Everjoy was shivering next to me, while Dean was giving her a xeno-phobic glare.  
I hope they get along eventually.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, heavy from the sedation. Whatever they had given me before transport to relax, had done the trick and then some. I looked around at my surroundings trying to remember where it was exactly that I was supposed to be sent.

The room itself was rather elegant looking. Large white drapes embroidered in gold hung over the canopy on my bed, as well as a matching pair over a large window that was to my right in the room. Everything looked so, well, royal.

I shot up as the realization of where I was hit me. Langley had said he was sending me to Celestia, and by the looks of it I must have arrived and am now in the castle. I turn over and groan. I trust Langely, but Celestia, given our past history together; lack of trust doesn't even begin to describe our relationship.

I try to move, but it seems that every inch of my body is bandaged and bound, and besides I'm far to weak. As I begin to drift off into sleep yet again, the door to my room opens. I turn my head to see Celestia standing there tentatively.

"You!" I say, not wanting her to think that just because I'm at her mercy for the time being, means that we have laid our differences aside.

"Nigthmare Moon." Celestia states matter-of-factly as she makes her way over to my bed. "It hasn't been long enough since our last encounter."

"Agreed." I say, wondering what she's even doing here if she still feels the same way I do.

"None the less, we have important matters to discuss." Celestia continues.

I raise an eyebrow. "And what sort of matters might that be?"

Celestia sighs. "Nightmare, I know we have had our, share of differences."

"You can say that again."

"But for the sake of Equestria, and for Langley and his soldiers." Celestia gives me a knowing look. She had my attention at the mention of Langley's name, and she knew it.

"We need to put the past behind us and our differences aside. I need us to be allies. Langley needs us to be allies."

Hatred and anger boiled in me at the mention of being allies with Celestia. Celestia, the pony who had banished me, tarnished my name, and made me an outcast and a monster to fear, wanted me to be allies with her. I wanted so badly to scream "Never!" in her face, but the thought of Langley's last words before we had departed came back to my mind. "Celestia assured me they would take care of you….I have redeemed you with Celestia." His words faded, as did my anger.

"Ok." I whisper.

"Did you…just…agree to be my ally?" Celestia asked in complete shock. She seemed to be expecting a far different response from me.

"Yes. I'll be your ally. For Langley."

"Good. I'll leave you then, you need your rest." Celestia nods her head in my direction before you exists the room.

I recount the events over again in my head, shocked at myself for so readily agreeing to aid Celestia. A smile formed across my face my thoughts turned to Langley. Only for Langley would I assist my greatest foe. I fall into a deep sleep as, dreaming of the one I longed for.

(Celestia's POV)

I had expected some sort of resistance from Nightmare Moon, but she had given her support with little more than slight complaining. I pondered on this, the change in her that was clearly evident. Perhaps Langley was right. Had Moon really changed? She sure seemed to have. The mere mention of Langley's name was all it took to change her mood.

"Perhaps this alliance with Nightmare Moon will last beyond this war." I thought to myself. That thought actually filled me with hope. It had been several thousand years since I had had a true relationship with Moon, one that was not centered on hatred and strife.

I decided that once Nightmare Moon was well enough to have a more in-depth conversation, then I would discuss the full situation of the war with her, as well as what I knew of Langley's plan. I pass a Royal Guard and instruct him to contact Langley and update him on Moon's current status. I assumed who would be happy to learn that she is awake and recovering well. The guard nods, and walks away towards the area where we were currently keeping our communication devices. As he did so, I retired to my room in attempt to get some much-needed rest. That is, if rest would come.

(EJ'S POV)

I followed Langley and the other's as we left the structure where we had just rescued Nightmare Moon. That had been the most frightening moment of my life. I felt some relief knowing that Moon was now in the hands of the Federation. I had to keep reminding myself that she would be all right. Moon had been so frail and helpless; I had never had to help a pony so close to…to death before. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories. Instead, I focused on following Langley, making sure to stay close to him.

Dean was eyeing me closely. What is it with that guy?

"Sir, does that...thing…really have to go with us?"

Langley looked at Dean. "Yes. EJ stays with us."

Almost inaudibly I heard Dean whisper under his breath "Whatever."

The day had been taxing, and I had had it up to there with the guy. "Stop referring to me as a thing, alright?! I'm a pony. An earth pony to be exact! Is that so hard for you to grasp?"

"Yeah, and you're point is? You still got no right to be here."

"I've got just as much a right as you." I say, put on the defensive.

"Will you two knock it off? This may not be a stealth mission, but we still don't want this entire world to know where we are. Besides, we're close to our next destination. " Langley intervenes giving both me and Dean an intense glare.

"Sorry." I quickly respond.

"Yes sir." Dean replies.

Dean and I give each other one more glare, before we continue on making sure to look anywhere but at each other. The remaining trip was filled with silence.

"Stop here." Langley states.

I look around, not quite sure where 'here' was exactly. I wait for a moment before approaching Langley. "So what's the plan exactly?"

Langley points his hand downwards.  
"Down."  
"Huh?"  
"Down."  
Langley turns to look at me.  
He gasps in a huge amount of air.  
"Down."  
I look at him.  
Then I look down.  
"Oh."  
A land-mine sat under his foot.  
"If I move, you die."  
I slowly prepare to back away.  
"If you move, you die."  
I look down at my front right hoof.  
A land-mine.

Langley sighed.  
"Fuckin' birds..."  
Dean raised his weapon at something behind me.  
"Wha-whats there?" I ask quickly.

"A Bird." a Female voice says, while the snow crunched behind me.

"Don't shoot, Dean." Langley says cautiously. "You could set off a land-mine with your shell casing."  
The griffon walks into my field of view.  
"Gilda! what are you doing here?" I ask.

She punches my shoulder softly.  
"Being your guardian eagle." She says in a depressed tone.  
She claws at the dirt next to my foot.  
I freeze up as the light on the explosive beeps, and blinks off.  
She continues to Langley, a burning look in her eye.  
She de-activates the mine, and punches him in the face.  
"Thats for my town!"  
She gives him a hug.  
"Thats for hitting you."  
She releases the hug, and Langley tiptoes out of the snowy mine-field.  
I follow in the exact same locations he stepped.  
Once I was out of the death-trap, I collapse on the ground.  
"We almost died there didn't we?" I say with a monotone voice.

Gilda helps me back onto my feet. (Hooves, I don't use pony-speak, get over it.)  
"We head back this way, follow our tracks. The storms getting worse, we need to seek shelter." Langley says while he shields his face from the snow-fall that was rapidly becoming a blizzard.

We trekked through the already three feet high snow.  
"Jesus, is this storm ever going to let up?" Dean yells through the howl of the wind.  
"Storms around here get pretty rough, I know these woods by heart; But I can't navigate with this weather!" Gilda raises her voice over the storm.

We made eventually made our way into a cave, and the wind finally stopped.  
Gilda shook her wings to get the ice and snow out of them, and Langley threw a flare onto the ground to see in the cave.  
"Anyone hungry?" He asks as he kicks the flare into a pile of conveniently placed twigs and old logs.  
"Ugh, eat your excuse for meat? No thanks." Gilda says as she sits by the now roaring fire.

Langley stands by it, and Gilda motions for him to sit.  
He sits, and without his trench-coat he looked rather cold.  
Gilda places a wing around him.  
Langley stiffens, but lets it go. He was freezing, he probably really didn't care.  
Dean sits by the fire, holding his frost-bitten hands in the flame, getting odd looks from Gilda and I.  
"What? Back in basic they told us it was faster and better if you burnt your hands to stop frost-bite, its gonna hurt like shit tomorrow, but its better than losing 'em."

Gilda leans against Langley, asleep.  
Langley looked confused.  
He looked at Dean, and at me.  
"Any ideas?" He quickly and silently says.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"Just roll with it, it's too much work to change anything right now." Dean says, while propping his head up with his helmet.  
I decide to lay on my side, and Gilda adjusts accordingly.  
I drift off into sleep, being held by Gilda in an odd way. Kinda like the "Friendly" way I slept with Eclipse.

My mind wanders back into Dreamscape, and I prepare to meet Celestia.

I awake, and I instantly greet Celestia.  
"Hey Celly, how you doing?"  
She sighs.  
"I told you, only my sister calls me that..."  
I imitate her sister.  
"Thou hast to knowest, I am thou's sister, has thee might's forgot?"  
She laughs her little laugh.  
"Alright... Fine, call me whatever you like."  
I immediately snap to attention.  
"Nightmare Moon, Status Report. Now-" I catch myself.  
"Sorry, have to get used to not being in Command here."  
(Langley is just a CAPTAIN after all, he follows orders from Command back on Earth.)  
"Think nothing of it, My sister had trouble adapting as well."  
She inhales.  
"She misses you, Langley. Your all she talks about, ALL she takes about."  
She sighs.  
"I think she loves you."  
I snort in laughter.  
"No shi- You don't say?" I catch myself.  
She looks at me with her eyes narrowed playfully.  
"Do I need to send you to the sun?" She says with humor dripping from her voice.  
"They would just come get me anyways, your banishment doesn't work on me!"  
I never expected her to teleport me to the moon.  
I stand there.  
_Well, Fuck.  
_I teleport back.  
"You could've killed me you know."  
She laughs, and we talk about all that had occurred in the past day.

...

...

(End Chapter.)

I have nothing to put here. Quote of the Day!

_**"One who fires his rifle, shall prepare to be fired upon, If one argues, they shall prepare to be argued back." - Admiral Krausk. Battle Of Cole System.**_** 2899.**

Have a nice day/night/orbit Federation Personnel!


	23. Chapter 23

I have nothing to put here so far.

Quote of the day!

_**What happens when your convoy is shelled by artillery? Keep Rollin' - Federation Transport**_** Guide.**

(Begin)

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I awoke, feeling refreshed.  
My wings still sting, and they will for the rest of my life. Or until I get some of those MR' Syringes. I opened the door to my bedroom with magic. Had to go meet Celestia, she said she wanted to introduce me to something.

I walk down the hall, getting odd looks from the castle staff.  
"Continue... I haven't changed the sky to night yet have I?" I say to wave them off.

The halls were an elegant marble, I preferred the obsidian and dark marble of my old castle, but I guess that went out of style for the Sun-worshipers. I found myself outside the door she told me to go to. I cautiously check my corners as I enter the room. _I learned that from Langley, its really smart actually._

When I was sure nothing bad was going to happen, I continued to walk into the room. Keeping my eye on the walls for traps and on the floor for pressure-plates.

"We haven't trapped the room, Demon." Princess Luna says from her throne.

"Well, with our past history I would expect you to do so..." I say quietly.  
I stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the thrones.  
"So, what do you want?" I say in annoyance.  
"For you to meet the Elements of Harmony, you got off on the wrong foot last time you met." Celestia calmly says.

I stiffen.

The doors on the far end of the room open, and six mares walk into the room.  
"Well, it seems we meet again." I raise my voice to sound menacing.  
"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Sparkle says back.  
The rainbow maned one flew up to me.  
"Yeah, didn't you learn your lesson last time?"  
The other five walk slowly up to me.  
"Oh.. Oh my, what happened?" The shy one ™ asked.  
I sigh.  
"I was tortured, molested, and burned." I say simply.  
Twilight looks at me in shock.  
"W-what? How?"  
"The Griffon Kingdom captured me..."  
"Langley..." I dreamily say his name.  
"Saved me from certain death, and using some of the more advanced medicine I should be back to normal here in the month."

The Yellow One™ flew up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Uh, do you need something?" I ask with a blush.  
"No, you poor thing, you better get some rest."  
"I slept for the past two days, I think I'm fine."

I sit down on the bottom step.  
"What's with the change of heart? Why aren't you raising the Moon?" Twilight noses.  
I growl.  
She backs up slightly.  
"Twilight, I wouldn't recommend treading that water." Celestia says from behind me.  
My eyes fall downwards, and I deflate mentally.  
"Were is he?" I ask with a whimper.  
Twilight tilts her head.  
"Who?" She asks innocently.  
Celestia walks down the stairs.  
"Girls, back up, she's in one of her zones."  
Celestia sits beside me.  
"He's fine, I had contact with him last night."  
I look at her, tears running down my face.  
"I need him! I can't take this anymore!" I shout.  
My body feels a warmth as Celestia puts a wing around me.  
"He's fighting the people that hurt you, he will be back when he can."  
My ears started to ring in desperation.  
_Oh no... I'm losing control!  
_"Celestia... HIT ME!"  
She hits me.  
My mind cleared.  
I lean into her and sob.  
Celestia looks at the girls, and motions for them to leave.  
"How did I become such a wreck?" I say through my sobs.  
Celestia nuzzles me in understanding.  
"It happens to the best of us, when I banished you and my sister a thousand years ago I was like this for the first hundred." She continues.  
"Then I was an alcoholic for most of the remaining time."  
She sighs.  
"It was my student that got me out of my haze." She says lovingly.

"When do you think he will be back..?" I say as my tears clear up.  
"He won't be back for at least the next week." She says sadly.  
The tears return.  
"I used to be all-powerful... what's happening to me?" I fight through the tears.  
"Love is a powerful thing, use it wisely." She advises.  
"Is there someone I could talk to?" I finally say.  
"My niece, Princess Cadence might be able to help."  
I look at her with a hopeful smile.  
"Yes, she can meet you in the next hour or so. When it comes to love she puts everything aside."

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"This is Captain Langley, anyone read? This message repeats. This is Captain Langley, Anyone read?" I said the same line like I have for the past five minutes.

"Give it up, the storm's too strong." Gilda says from my side.

I nod in agreement and turn the radio off.

Dean was cleaning his two KAS-50's with a wet rag that he got from putting snow in the rag and waiting for it to melt.  
Everjoy was still asleep, I wouldn't blame her. She really hasn't been through Basic like Dean and I.  
Nor has she served on Frostaya for an entire war.

Dean re-assembled his weapons and he stoked the fire.  
"Hey Dean, how long do you think until we can move up with the rest of the convoy?"  
"Mm. A day maybe."  
I sigh.  
"Is there any-way I could get back to Canterlot, I have a feeling I'm needed."  
"Yeah, win the war." He says sarcastically.

"Besides that..."  
"Well, you could probably meet Celestia and Nightmare Moon back in Dreamscape, you should try to contact Celestia and set up a time."  
"Good idea, knock me out."  
Dean pistol whips me, and I open a mental link with Celestia.  
I awake, and I stare into Celestia's eyes.

"Hello... Langley?" She says with a slurred voice and a tired look in her eyes.  
"What's with the droopy eyes? Just get out of day-court or something?"  
"No.."  
"Then what?"  
"I'm drunk."  
I almost fall over laughing.  
"H-how int he world are you _DRUNK, _your like the god-ruler of perfectness." I say, trying to stop laughing.  
"Nightmare Moon got drunk with me... Don't ask."  
"Why did you get drunk with Nightmare Moon?"  
"You had to ask.."  
I lean forwards.  
"We- I, Me? Us?" She had trouble going through her words.  
I couldn't stop myself from falling over.  
"I guess y-hick-ou would like to see her?"  
I nod.  
Her horn glows, and she promptly falls over.  
Nightmare Moon materializes in the room.  
She sees me, and stumbles towards me.  
She held me in an embrace for what felt like an eternity.

(Switch to EJ's words.)

"I m-missed you s-so much." Moon slurred as she continued to cling to me like if she were to let go she would surly slump to the floor.

"I can tell. Why have you been drinking?" I ask, a little concerned by Moon's state.

"It doesn't matter. Al-l-l that m-matters is that you're here now." Moon says as she caresses my face with her hand (hoof).

I wanted to just keep holding Moon in my arms and enjoy this time with her, but she was so far beyond a tipsy drunk, that her amount of drinking was concerning.

"It does matter, Eclipse. Are you all right? How much did you drink?"

"I m-missed you s-so much." Moon slurred as she continued to cling to me like if she were to let go she would surly slump to the floor.

"I can tell. Why have you been drinking?" I ask, a little concerned by Moon's state.

"It doesn't matter. Al-l-l that m-matters is that you're here now." Moon says as she caresses my face with her hand (hoof).

I wanted to just keep holding Moon in my arms and enjoy this time with her, but she was so far beyond a tipsy drunk, that her amount of drinking was concerning.

"It does matter, Eclipse. Are you all right? How much did you drink?"

Moon giggled. "Don't w-worry s-so much, I'm fine." She finished her last word with a *hiccup.*

She was still leaning against me, very unbalanced, so I gently helped her sit down.

"Celly just thought it would b-be a good idea to have glass-s of wine, s-so we did. Then we had another, and another, and another and…" Moon paused as if she was in deep thought. "I f-forget what happened after that."

I sighed. "Wait…so this was Celestia's idea?"

Moon shook her head rather uncoordinatedly. "Sure was."

While it was funny to see Celestia in this state, I had to question why she would help Moon get drunk.

"Why would she suggest that?"

"Cel-l-ly said that's how s-she used to handle pain." Moon replied like it was an obvious answer. "I was-s sad and miss-sing you." She said while looking up at me with those big teal eyes.

The realization hit of what she was really saying hit me like a crumbling building. "Eclipse…I'm so sorry, I had no idea. You must be dealing with so much right now. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you right now, really holding you." I lifted up her head so that her eyes would meet mine. "I'm coming for you. It may take some time, but know that I am coming for you."

Moon smiled at me as her eyes began to close. "You're s-so cute." She whispered letting out a small giggle right before she passed out.

I watched her a moment longer and then called out to Celestia. The scene shifted and I was once again facing a very drunk Princess.  
"Y-you called." Her speech was still heavily slurred.

"Yeah. I've got to go, but before I do we need to talk." I gave Celestia a very stern look, which did not seem to faze her. Celestia just stared at me, swaying like a small tree caught in a breeze. 'Better make this quick.' I thought to myself. 'Before she crashes to the ground.'

"Celestia, don't you let this happen again."

Celestia looked at me confusion etched upon her face. "W-what do you m-mean?"

(Back to TFJ's words.)

"Intoxication is a bad thing for mentally unstable people, it could lead them to do something really stupid."  
Celestia was slamming the side of her head into the marble wall as I talked to her.  
"..Alright, I guess your one of them."  
"Yu- You know? If you weren't in a relationship, I would be... Bee, oh... All over you.  
_I would not mind that actually._  
"Well, if you cleared up your drinking habits maybe we could work something out with Nightmare Moon."  
She looked at me.  
"What? I have you on the week-ends or something?"  
_No._  
"No."  
_Good boy.  
_"Alright, Celestia... sorry to do this to you." I sock her in the face, and the Dreamscape ends, so she could sleep in peace.

I awake, Gilda and EJ were standing over me.  
"You alright there? You were mumbling in your sleep."  
I nod, and sit up.  
My back was killing me, whenever I don't get my daily dose of combat it freaks out and longs for blood or something.  
_Just because I'm a hundred and forty seven years old doesn't mean I'm an old man...  
_My back pain strengthens as it says the opposite.  
_Shut it, you have no right to criticize the rest of me, back.  
_I stand up, and hold my hands above the flames to warm them. (And he's not stupid enough to put his hands in the flame.)

Dean looked at me.  
He gives me a gesture that means: 'I know everything.'

Gilda stared at me as I began my morning exercise.  
"20."  
"30."  
"50."  
Gilda's beak dropped open.  
"80."  
"100."  
"120."  
"140."  
"180."  
"200."  
I stop doing pushups, and I do the same amount of sit-ups.  
Dean also looked like he had blown a circuit.  
"You remind me of a time two days ago when I was back aboard MMS-2, I watched security 'bots back against a wall over and over again, expecting different results." (Definition of insanity? Anyone?)

"Really? Were they the Zanon -Mk2 models?"  
Dean nods.

I lean against the cave wall.  
"Lets see how long this storm last's, I don't have all day either."

(Queue a song called: The Heavy - Short Change Hero. Before continuing.)

_**I was always told that man was a very violent species.  
**A mushroom cloud rises over Hiroshima.  
**We were lucky we didn't wipe ourselves out.  
**I.E.D. hits a convoy of Humvees in Baghdad.  
**Perhaps we have a greater purpose, rather than to kill ourselves.  
**Mass Graves in concentration camps.  
_**My eyes see humanity as something** **different.**_  
__Man lands on the Moon.  
**Perhaps we are great**_** explorers.**_  
_NASA sends the first men to mars.  
_**But we were always plagued by war, like the economy during the 21st** **century.**  
_ICBM's Launch from around the world.  
**_We rose and fell, as did the bombs.  
_**_Nuclear detonations dot the surface of Earth, causing the planet to seemingly glow from orbit.  
**For a hundred years after the war, Humanity was re-learning what our ancestors did wrong.**  
Humans Re-learn electricity.  
**It took us years, with the occasional war to rebuild ourselves back to the 21st' centuries level.**  
The Faster Than Light drive was invented in New Moscow.  
H**umans develop the first interstellar vessel, and we venture to Alpha-Centauri.**  
The U.E.C.O.E (United Earth Collation Of Exploration) The Discovery arrived in orbit around Alpha-Centauri.  
**But like the Economy from the old-world, we always had our rise and Falls.  
**The U.E.C.O.E. fell from bankruptcy.  
**We all thought we had suffered the same fate that our ancestors did.  
**The United Federation Of Colonies was formed, and they led us to colonize every planet in our solar system.  
**The first thing they did was build defenses, and attempt to design a better star-ship**_** drive.**_  
Two Hundred years past, and The Federation was succseful in creating The Jordan Under-space Manipulation APPrehender. or "J.U.M.P. Drive."_  
_**That was humanities greatest achievement.  
**Humanity develops technologically faster than any other race in the galaxy.  
**I was always told that Humanity was a violent race.**_

_(End Chapter.)_

How was that ending? I liked it.  
Review so I know what needs to be fixed, or what needs to stay the same.  
Quote of the day.  
**_"You want me to attack a war-fleet with nothing but an F-53? Count me in." - Captain Joseph Langley.  
Battle of Frostayan System, 2899._**


	24. Chapter 24

ATTENTION! OC's will be added when I can, there has been a HUGE influx of OC's since I changed orbits title to Orbit. (OC's ACCEPTED.) So, I will attempt to get them in at some point. Also. I need personality traits so they aren't just a lifeless brick from Frostaya.

Quote of the day.  
_**Fusion Reactors are unpredictable, they are worse than my step-mother on sunday morning. -Peterson.**_

(Begin)

(Celestia's POV) (EJ's Words.)

I awoke to find the sunlight streaming in through the stain-glassed windows that lined the throne room. The light brought on a sharp pounding pain in my head. Every part of my body ached as I realized I had been sleeping on the cold marble floor. "What happened?" I question to no one in particular, as I place a hoof on my throbbing head. I attempt to stand, but find I am quite dizzy and the motion makes my stomach churn. When did I raise the sun anyways?

Squinting through my exhausted eyes, I try to recall the events of yesterday. My memory is fuzzy, forming only fragments of images like Nightmare Moon crying, and a bottle of red wine. "Oh." I groan. "Did I really? I can't believe I…Twilight's going to be so disappointed." I had made a promise to my student Twilight Sparkle, as well as myself that I wouldn't touch alcohol again, not after I had spent many years dependent on the substance after Nightmare Moon's and Luna's banishment. Why had I decided to pick up the drink again last night? Then I remembered. Moon had been so distraught. She had been weeping for a couple of hours and nothing was soothing the hysterical mare. I thought maybe a glass of wine would help. It must have done something, because it wasn't long before the two of them were laughing at every little thing and doing who knew what else.

"Moon! Where is she?" I wonder. The last memory that finally surfaced was of Langley making some comment about Moon, and me but I could not recount exactly what he had spoken. My head pounded even harder and I was beginning to feel rather sick to my stomach. I sure hope Moon is fairing better than I am.

Before I can contemplate any more on where Moon might have ended up, I hear the large doors to the throne room creak open. I squint towards the light streaming in through the door, trying to make out who is entering. The figure is small, and I can make out a pair of wings.

"Celestia? Celestia are you in here?" Twilight's voice pierces through the silence, sounding much louder and far more annoying than I remember. She see's me lying on the floor and rushes over.

"Are you alright? Were you attacked?" Twilight frantically questions.

I moan. "Please, lower you voice, you're much too loud and giving me a piercing headache."

Twilight glances at me and a scowl forms on her face. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"No…I haven't…well maybe just a little."

"It looks like much more than a little. You're eyes are blood-red, and they have dark circles underneath. Besides, you reek of alcohol and it appears you slept here last night."

"Alright, so Moon and me might have had a few drinks. It's no big deal Twilight."

"It is too." Twilight remarks. It almost looks like her eyes are tearing up. She goes to speak again, but is interrupted when Pinkie enters bouncing as usually.

"Hey Twilight, I've been looking all over the place for you. I looked in your room, and under a rock, and in the kitchen. I didn't find you in there, but they had lots of yummy cupcakes and…Ooh what's going on in here?" The pink mare glances around seeing what I now noticed is a completely wrecked thrown room. There's glasses everywhere, many items have been knocked over and even destroyed.

"Was there a party in here?" Pinkie ask with a very serious tone.

Twilight just rolls her eyes. "No Pinkie. Now why is it you have been looking for me. I'm in the middle of something very important." Twilight brings Pinkie back to the reason for her visit.

"Oh right. Silly me. I came to tell you that Princess Cadence has just responded to your invitation to come and talk with Nightmare Moon. She seemed a little hesitant about coming at first, but she said she'd do anything for you Twi. She'll be in an hour."

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. How am I supposed to get this place ready for her in an hour?"

Pinkie just shrugs. "Beats me, everything's a complete mess."

"Thank you for that comment Pinkie, I never would have known." Twilight responds in a sarcastic tone.

"Your welcome." Pinkie says in cheerful bliss as she bounces out the door.

Twilight looks at me with a mixture of pity and disgust in her eyes. "I guess I better help you get fixed up and over this hang over. Come on." She says with a sigh as she places herself under one of my wings and slowly lifts me up. We walk, or more like Twilight practically carries me, into the bathroom, where Twilight fills a tub with ice-cold water in which she promptly assist me into. It's freezing, but seems to wake me up a little. Then my stomach begins to churn violently. Before I have time to say anything, the content of my stomach is expelled.

"Of course." Twilight says dryly. She sighs as she cleans up and then continues to help me. "I guess next I'll be doing the same for Moon. Just how I wanted to start my day."

(Twilight's POV) (Hmm…I think this will be the first time we do her POV)

After several failed attempts, I finally manage to get Celestia in her bed. I was furious with her, but tried desperately to not let it show too much. Upon giving her a very strong cup of black coffee, I exist her chambers and proceed to locate Nightmare Moon. She was the last pony I wanted to help nurse a hangover, but given the circumstances, I had no choice.

Now the only question was, where they hay is she? Celestia had obviously never made it past the throne room doors, since she had passed out in there. But undoubtedly, Moon had decided to go on a drunken nightly stroll around the castle. Hopefully she hadn't made it too far from the throne room. Celestia's castle is huge, and I do not have the time to be searching every nook and cranny in this place.

I make no attempts to be 'considerate' of my noise as I quickly throw open doors and slam them shut. I was about to send the Royal Guards on 'Moon location duty,' which would not have made them very happy, when I finally find Nightmare passed out, sprawled across the staircase located in the heart of the castle. Using my magic, I summon a bucket of freezing water and dump the entire thing on Moon. That may not have been my smartest idea ever, but in the moment it sure felt good to do.

(Back to TFJ's words.)

Nightmare Moon simply twitched and went back to sleep.  
"WAKE UP!" I yell.  
"Mm..."  
Nightmare pulls me into an embrace, and falls back to sleep.  
I blush as her heat transfers to me.  
I tap her.  
"Five more minutes."  
I sigh.  
"Alright, fine."  
My eyes began to close as I was surrounded by Nightmare Moon's wing.  
I shook my head to wake up.  
"Alright, its been five minutes."  
Nightmare Moon releases me, and I shiver as the room became much colder than before.  
"Alright, I'm up... I'm up." She says as she stands up and stretches.  
Nightmare Moon follows me to her room, and she just turns on hot water and climbs into the tub.  
"Hot water... what type of black magic is this? there isn't even any fire to warm it." She dully says as she relaxes in the water.  
I flinch as steam shoots into the air.  
"Isn't that hot?"  
"Not as much as you."  
I blush.  
"If you spent a thousand years on the dark cold moon, you will never look at temperatures the same."  
"Oh."  
She leans back into the water.  
"You have no idea how much I missed being warm, I guess the sun is good for something." she says with a sigh.  
Several minutes pass as she cleans up. She didn't like me in the same room, but we had fur anyways. No harm done.  
We walk down the hall to meet Cadence, and I was really looking forward to it.

We past several Federation troopers, all of which were playing some sort of ball game with a basket.  
"First person to get this shot gets an extra clip!" One of them excitedly says.  
We pass them, and they don't bat an eye at us.  
Several soldiers run past us on their way to the Canterlot gardens, I had no idea what they were doing down there but roars of jet engines could be heard.  
"Gunship-3, lift your throttle to 85% and taxi out towards the frontline, have a nice flight." Someone said from a room to the left in the hallway.  
It sounded like it was monitoring air traffic.

"Anyone have any contact with Beta-convoy?" One of the soldiers posted on the door a few rooms ahead of us spoke to his companion, a royal guard.  
"No, we haven't heard any signals. We had reports of a large storm system out there, I think its the storm thats breaking communication."  
The other Fed' nods.  
Once we left the 'Tactical Operations and Recreation' Section of the castle, everything was quiet once again.  
We stop outside the door to Cadences room, and I knock.  
"Come in."  
I push the door open.  
"Cadence! How are you?" I excitedly say. (I'm not going to do that cult-initation ritual either, don't get your hopes up.)  
"I am good, you?"  
"I'm fine, I brought someone."  
Nightmare Moon enters the room, and the blood drains from Cadences face.  
Nightmare Moon holds out a hoof.  
"Charmed."  
Cadence shakily shakes the hoof and nods.  
"Shall our lessons begin?"  
"O-o-kay."  
Nightmare Moon sits on the sofa, and I leave the room.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

This new Alicorn seemed to be terrified of me, isn't that a pleasant change?  
"Alri-righ-t were do you want to be-begin?"  
"How do I deal with my lover not being with me for long periods of time?"  
She seems to relax as she enters her favorite subject. (Don't get any wrong ideas here, I know "Subject" could be a person...)  
"Well, you could send he or she some letters."  
I put my hoof to my chin.  
"He's in the middle of a war-zone, and no contact has been reached because of a storm. I don't even know if he's alive."  
Cadence looks at me thoughtfully.  
"My husband is in the Royal Guard, and he said some contact has been made with the 'Convoy' that invaded the Griffon kingdom, but it was scattered."  
"Could you tell me what they said?" I ask hopefully.  
"Yes, they said something along the lines of "Heavy resistance along the main road into Stallion-grad, storm will cut communications here for the next few days. Any operation will be put on hold until the storm clears. Beach-B411 out." she imitates a gruff mans voice.  
I laugh at her imitation.  
"How do we even send a letter anyways, they use a different language."  
I nod, and I lean back and tell her all about Langley.

(Cadence POV) (EJ's words.)

I sat across from Nightmare Moon, listening intently as she began her recollection of Langley. I could see in her eyes that she cared deeply for him.

"I've never met anyone like him before. He's smart, strong and very handsome." Moon blushes as she lets out a sigh. "My heart aches greatly when he is not by my side. Sometimes I don't think I will make it through the day unless I see him. How…how do I handle something like that? I realize he cannot be with me all the time, but…"

I stopped her, knowing where she was going. "I've experienced this many times myself with Shinning Armor. As I mentioned earlier he is part of the Royal Guard, and often he is called to duty. Sometimes its only days, but there have also been weeks and once a several month period where we were unable to see each other. Love can conquer anything, but it can also be the source of some of the greatest pain."

Moon looks at me sympathetically, something I was not really expecting. "How do you handle being alone when Shinning is away on duty?" Moon asks.

"It's far from easy. Running a kingdom does help to keep me busy, but it does not help fill the void of Shinning's absence. One thing I like to do is keep a picture of Shinning close to me at all times." As I said this I pulled out a gold heart locket that hung around my neck, hidden under my royal garb. Pressing the locket, it opened to reveal an image of Shinning Armor. I showed the picture to Moon. "I never take this off, it was Shinning's first anniversary gift to me. It's helped me make it through many lonely nights. Perhaps we can get you something like this eventually."

Moon seemed to like the idea of having a picture of Langley. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Yes, I would like that. But, that does not help me now. I want to talk to him, somehow."

"I know. There's not much we can do until the storm has cleared out of their area. Maybe in the mean time we can plan something special for you and Langley to do when he is finally able to return. It does not have to be anything 'fancy,' it just needs to be something that has meaning for the two of you."

Moon's eyes lit up at the mention of that. "And you'll help me right?"

"Of course. Love is my specialty after all." What happened next, through me into complete shock. Moon embraced me in a friendly hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." She squeezed me tighter before finally letting go.

"You're very welcome." I say, happy to see Moon smile.

(Back to TFJ's words.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I sigh.  
"I really need to kill something..." I say with a scowl.  
"You have plenty of rats farther down, I would kill some so they don't eat us alive at night."  
I chuckle.  
"We really don't know whats in this cave, it might be a good idea for me to grab a rifle and check it out."  
I stretched, and ate some food before I left.  
My hand catches a rifle's string as it leaned against a wall.  
The light toggles, and I venture further into the cave.  
"Be careful." Gilda says as the darkness consumes me.

The only thing I could hear now was the dripping of water, and the howl of wind.  
"Alright, if any giant bugs are down here tell me." I say as I aim my rifle around the chamber.  
Something moved in the corner of my eyes.  
I quickly aim my rifle at the movement, my eye-peice showed a cursor were my weapon was pointing.  
"Alright! I know your here, I have superior fire power. Step out!" I shout.  
A green glow radiated from a tunnel in the wall.  
"As you wish, human." A distorted voice says from the tunnel.  
I crouch to steady my aim, and my weapon shakes as my hands trembled from excitement.  
A figure appears from the tunnel, followed by hundreds more.  
"Oh shit." I say as I begin to back out of the cave.  
"Not so confident now, are you Human?"  
"FUCK NO!" I yell as I backpedal quickly.  
I prime the bolt on my weapon.  
"TASTE LEAD MOTHER FUCKERS!"  
My weapon lights up the cavern as it spit lead towards the horde.  
"Good hits, clip empty." Percy says as he enters his combat mode.  
"Targets approaching left." He says.  
I finish reloading, and spray the... _thing..._ that was attacking me.  
"Hm, I was doubtful of your power on the battlefield." (Anyone know who this is yet?)  
"Ever since the invasion of Canterlot, I saw the signs of your races coming."  
I empty a few rounds into a bug that was getting too close.  
"The weather began working on its own, and my magic sensed a presence from the stars."  
I reload quickly, and I begin firing my rifle again.  
"You don't realize it, but you will one day rule them all."  
I shake my head, and continue firing my rifle.  
"Rounds empty, reload."  
I reload, and the ground behind me crumbled.  
"S-shit!" I say, terrified.  
I think of Eclipse, and she fuels my reactor.  
"COME GET IT BITCH!" I yell to the leader.  
She laughs.  
"As you wish."  
Her form was larger than the others, and the insects line up behind her.  
"Percy, how many rounds do I have in my last clip?"  
"Two, sir."  
I grin.  
"Thanks."  
I fire off my last two rounds into the celling.  
I unsheathe my Nano-knife, and power it on. (This is NOT a lightsaber, I HATE those things.)  
The soft blue plasma that ran along the steel blade caused the ground beneath my feet to glow.  
"You want to take me on in without your kinetic weapons? I'm impressed."  
I give her a dark chuckle.  
"Just because I was trained to kill things from hundreds of feet away, doesn't mean I am not skilled in hand to hand."  
She laughs, and motions for her guards to not interfere.  
"As you wish, I can feel the love dripping off of you, in a relationship, yes?"  
I shudder as she says that.  
My knife shakes as she draws near.  
She stops a few feet from me.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
I shake my head no.  
"I am Queen Chrysalis, of the Changelings."  
I've heard a whole lot about these things.  
"Changelings huh?"  
She changes into Eclipse.  
"W-w-hat... the..."  
She looked at me and laughed.  
"I know your weakness, you would never strike this form."  
I shake.  
(Now we know Langley isn't fearless.)  
"Y-ou... Monster!"  
She laughs, and it echoes around the cavern.  
She strikes me.  
I stumble backwards, unable to return fire in her new form.  
"This should be easy." She says.  
But she hesitates.  
"You know what, you show such devotion to your lover that I will call this a draw."  
She bows, and hands me my Rifle with her magic.  
"Return to your place of origin, and you have an ally in us."

I nod.  
And I walk/stumble/run up the stairs, collapsing on Gilda when I get back to our camp.  
She shakes me.  
"You alright? what happened?"  
I cough.  
"Chance encounter with a Changeling army." I say as I pass out.  
Blackness consumed me.  
I dreamed as I slept, but.  
My dreams were filled with strange shadowy figures.  
_**YoU ShAlL RuLe ThEm AlL, YoU MuSt CoMpLeTe ThE TeSt.  
**A picture of The Phoenix flashed before my eyes.  
**ReViVe ThE PhOeNix. AnD**_** RiSe.****  
**"Who are you?" I ask.  
_**YoUr RaCe CaLls mE**_** FINIS.****  
**I black out again.

(End Chapter.)

Hello again... This chapter is PLOT-THICK.  
"Raise the Phoenix" you ask. Remember a few chapters (Or one, I forgot.) ago when Langley was talking in his head during the flashback? he said "I was told a Phoenix would rise again."  
Did you ever wonder why I took The Phoenix out of the picture so early?  
Just define 'Phoenix' and you will see it rises again.  
And Again.  
It is immortal.

-Quote of the day.  
**_HuMaNiTy iS dEsTiNeD tO RuLe tHe GaLaXy, ThEy FiRsT hAvE tO DeFeAt ChOaS. - Finis._**


	25. Chapter 25

America.

This is a little bit of a background chapter, explaining how the Federation operates. (With Star-ships, not ground troops.)

Also, this is a super-chapter. 4k+ words.

Let this be a little guide of fleet operations, yes?  
The normal story will begin after this short interruption.  
You can skip to the mark on the paper that looks like: (Fed-Fleet End.)

(Begin Guide Chapter.)

Hello again! I will be your instructor today, here at TheFederationJustice, we employ the help of Starships.  
There are many classes of starships.  
Here are all of the ships that have been developed by me.

**Frigates (FR) (Standard issued Warships.)**

Dropper Class Drop Pod Special Operations Frigate (DCDPSO) 80 manufactured.

Screener Class Anti-Fighter Frigate. (SCAFF) 140 manufactured.

Eclipse Class Small Fleet Command Vessel. (ECSFCV) 12 manufactured.

Johnson Class Physical Harm Deploy-able Medical Facility. (JCPHDMF) 50 Manufactured

the inside joke for captains of this class of vessel, Doctor Johnson, due to P.H.D. in the class designation.

Trooper Class Standard Issue Battle Frigate. (TCSIBF) The most common class. 480.

Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. (FCHF) 220 Manufactured. (This is the class The Phoenix is.)

**Destroyers (DT) (Designed to take on Frigates, Fighters, And Destroyers.)**

Ambusher Class Mine Transport And Layer. (ACMTL) 40 manufactured.

Aegis Special Operations Recon Destroyer. (ASORD) 8 manufactured.

UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer. (UCCBD) The most common class. 280

Motherly Class Fighter Transport Destroyer. (MCFTD) 48 manufactured.

Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. (FCHF)

Cadence Class Peace Keeping Destroyer. (CCPKD) 24 manufactured.

Crusader Class Presidential Transport Destroyer (CCPTD) (Air Force One) 1 manufactured.

...

**Corvette's (CV) (Utility)**

...

Tinker Class Repair Corvette. (TCRC) 80 manufactured.

Loader Class Ammunition Corvette. (LCAC) 20 manufactured.

Hauler Class Military Cargo Vessel. (HCMCV) Most common class. (148) Followed by the TCRC

Picker Class Military Scavenger/Mine Removal Corvette. (PCMSMRC) 18 manufactured

Heavier Warships

**Cruiser (CR) (Designed to be cheaper than Battle Ships, and still hold high power.)**

Phalanx Class Tactical Response Vessel. (PCTRV) 28 manufactured.

Pegasus Class Transport Cruiser. (PCTC) 98 manufactured.

Urbana Class Walker Deployment Vessel. (UCWDV) 100 manufactured.

Terra Class City Bombardment Cruiser. (TCCBC) 80 Manufactured.

Brawler Class Assault Cruiser. (BCAC) Most common class. Followed by the PCTC. 230 manufactured

**Battleships (BB) Designed to be the largest weapons in attacking another fleet.**

Luna Class Assault Ship. (LCAS) 32 manufactured. Most common class.

Sol Class Support/Defense Ship. (SCSDS) 18 manufactured.

Discord Class Experimental Matter Distortion Vessel. (DCEMDV) 1 prototype.

Thor Class Orbital Bombardment Ship. (TCOBS) 8 manufactured.

Celestia Class Command Battleship. (CCCB) 2 manufactured.

Xen Class Heavy Broadside. (XCHB) 4 manufactured. Infinity Class Exploration Battleship. (ICEB) none produced. Prototype.

...

**Carriers. (CR) Designed to carry hundreds of fighter aircraft to the fight.**

Lexington Class Heavy Carrier. (LCHC)

Enterprise Class Super Carrier. (ECSC)

York Town Class Bomber Carrier. (YTCBC)

America Class Fighter Carrier. (ACFC)

Washington Class Troop Transport Carrier. (WCTTC)

Zelda Class Military Transport. (ZCMT)

**Industrial Ships. (INDSTRY) (enlisted civilian ships.)**

Hyclon Industrial Heavy Mining Star Vessel. (HIHMSV) 1 enlisted, 4 produced.

Hyclon Industrial Manufacturing Star Vessel. (HIMSV) 1 enlisted, 10 produced.

Federated Cargo Company Resource Carrier. (FCCRC) 10 enlisted. 30 produced.

**Dreadnoughts.(DN) Designed to destroy entire countries, take on entire fleets, and destroy other dreadnoughts.**

Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel. (JCOAV) Most common. 1 ever manufactured.

(End Ship Section.)

Now that we have learned all of the warships employed, lets discuss the roles of certain classes of ships.

Frigates First!  
Frigates are designed to be fast, maneuverable, cannon fodder.  
Most frigates are lightly armed, and are either set to Patrol duties or Recon.

Destroyers.  
Destroyers are designed to be slow, powerful, and heavily shielded.  
They are normally set to either Patrol, Recon, Escort, Transport, and or cannon fodder. (Key word for fleet assault ships.)

Corvettes.  
Corvettes (Not the car.) are designed to aid the main fighting force in repairs, utility, and ammunition carriers.  
They are normally sent along with either the Earth Defense Fleet (EDF) or the Federation Assault Fleet. (FAF)

Cruisers.  
Cruisers (Larger ships, not tiny things like some of them.) are designed to be one of the larger threats on the battlefield. (Battlespace?)  
Most of them are armed with heavy weapons, and are rarely seen by themselves. They are either set to Defense, Assault, or Fleet Formations.

Battleships.  
Battleships. Huge warships that are designed purely for Offensive formations. (They are also rarely used in defense if things get bad.)  
All of them are either set to Defense, Offense, or are scrapped. NONE are seen alone. If you see a battleship, it has a 110% chance of having a fleet along with it.

Carriers.  
Carriers are HUGE warships that carry thousands of fighters to the battlefield. (battle-space.)  
The most common craft on them (Unless they are bomber or transport variants.) are the F-53 Strike-Lightning VTOL All Purpose Space and Atmospheric Fighters.  
These are never seen without Battleships. (They have terrible turn-rate, high shields, but weak armor to fit craft inside.)

Industrial Ships.  
Industrial Ships are designed to assist a fleet, or a company in getting resources for the main operation.  
These are non-combatant and normally hang back a few light-years.

And last but not least.  
The Dreadnaught. (Dread-Yes, or Dread-Not?)  
The Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel, is the largest vessel. It was so massive it blots out the sun, and causes a solar-eclipse.  
If you see one.  
Your dead.  
No escape.  
Unless you show it the magic of friendship, and then it would just laugh at you and kill your planet.  
I'm looking at you, Pinky Pie!

(Fed-Fleet End.)

(Begin normal chapter.)

(Third Person POV) **_Ever-joys words._**

Nightmare Moon found herself seated at the royal dinner table, much to her dissatisfaction. She did not wish to be amongst the company she was surrounded by this evening. Celestia and Luna were of course in attendance, but worse than that was the presence of the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

She no longer held a deep animosity towards them, since they were supposedly 'allies' now, it was more of a feeling of indifference now. But this did not change the fact that she desired for them to hold her in high respect and fear for her great power. "Do they not remember who I am, who I still am? I can still bring eternal darkness upon them all if I so choose." Moon thought to her. However, such plans were not applicable now with their 'arrangement' and with Langley ever present in her mind. So, instead she sat there, silently, shooting a distasteful glare to each bearer whenever their eyes should meet hers.

Twilight refused to take her eyes off of Nightmare Moon, though she also attempted to avoid any eye contact. She would instead discreetly lift her eyes while she ate or talked to her friends. Moon was supposedly an 'ally' now, but that did not mean Twilight had to trust her.

Nightmare Moon had not said a word during the entire dinner. Feeling very uneasy, and in an effort to be neighborly, Rarity was the first to speak directly to Moon.

"So Moon, I hear you have a love interest? I would love to hear all about him darling."

Nightmare turned to the voice that had just addressed her directly. She saw it was the white one, with a purple mane. She had yet to learn any of their names, save Twilight Sparkles. Moon cringed at the thought of 'her' name.

"Excuse me? Our thou addressing me?" Moon responded with revulsion filling her tone.

"Well, yes I just thought…" Rarity began before she was cut off.

Moon raised a hoof in the air. "You thought? YOU THOUGHT? What you thought is none of your business." Venom dripped with every word.

Twilight immediately stood up, throwing the fork she had been levitating with her magic, onto her plate, making a very loud "CLING."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND THAT WAY! She was asking a simple friendly question, just trying to start a conversation with you. And you, you tell her off! I will not tolerate such treatment of my friends." Twilight declared as she flew over and got in Moon's face.

"Ha! Thou art a fool Twilight Sparkle! I do not care to make such frivolously conversations with any of you. We may be allies at the moment, but that DOES NOT make us friends. I wish not to converse with any of you beyond what is necessary." Moon said, as she bared her sharp teeth at Twilight.

Twilight backed off slightly. Crossing her hooves, she did not back down from the argument. "I am far more powerful than the last time we met Nightmare Moon. Don't think I won't banish you back to the moon or some other forsaken land if need be."

This only made Nightmare Moon laugh. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, thou thinks that just because you have become an Alicorn, that thou can defeat me. My power stretches far beyond yours still. I could banish all of you, or even kill you while bringing eternal darkness to this light-loving land in a matter of seconds."

Moon was now standing, her star-filled mane swirling around her as her eyes glowed a bright white. "Do not tempt me to do so. Thou should be grateful that I have Langley and have agreed to assist you as I have. You will not get more than that out of me, so I suggest you ALL go back to minding your own and leave me be till the time comes that we absolutely must interact."

Twilight trembled as she found her way back to her seat. "Fine." She murmured as she clumsily sat back down. The other's faces had all gone pale. If they had any inclination that Nightmare had gone soft, those thoughts had been completely swept from their minds.

Moon gave them all one more warning glare, and then continued to finish her dinner.

(Twilight's POV)

"Well I never! That was some of the poorest display of manners I have ever endured." Rarity declared with a huff.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Even though Rarity was correct in her analyses of Moon's behavior at dinner, there was something about her remark that was just so, well her. Rarity shot me a glare.

"Sorry."

"It's fine darling, I'm just so distraught over being handled in such a fashion."

"I know. I don't trust Nightmare Moon, especially after tonight. But we have to put up with her, at least until this war is over. I just don't like it."

"Well, if you ask me I think she's just touchy about her love life, and that only makes me all the more curious about what's going on between her and that…human."

Rarity looked at me and I saw an all to familiar grin spread across her face.

"Oh no you don't. Rarity, I'm pretty sure Nightmare made it more than clear tonight that she does not wish to discuss her relationship, or anything for that matter."

"Who said she has to actually tell me what's going on. I have my ways of getting information from ponies when they do not wish to share."

I slapped my face with my hoof and groaned. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of. If you're going to pry into Moon's love life, you can count me out. You're all on your own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rarity grinned mischievously.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Dinner had proven to be beyond a mild inconvenience, it was just a major annoyance. "When will those ponies learn that I am far superior to them, and I want nothing at all to do with them? Are they so ignorant that they really think I will associate myself with such commo...Oh no. Not you!" I moaned as the white unicorn with purple mane stood in front of me. 'What was her name again? Clarity? Harrity? Oh what ever, it does not matter.' I thought to myself.

"Be gone peasant. I wish not to converse with you. Did I not make myself clear earlier?" I declared menacingly.

"Who, muah? I do beg your pardon, but I am no peasant. And yes, you made a most disgraceful display earlier, but I do not wish to upset you." The white one said.

"Then leave me BE!"

"Oh well, I simply wanted to know if you would like a new gown. Perhaps to impress a certain someone?" She persisted.

I had to admit the thought of a new garb was rather insisting. Maybe it would impress Langley. No, I shook my head. 'Don't fall for it Moon.' I thought.

"NO! Leave my presence!"

The unicorn looked at me with a pouted lip and puppy dog like eyes. "Oh come now, a new gown would do you wonders. I was thinking a dark mid-night blue with some dazzling silver gems resembling the stars you love so much."

No…No I couldn't, but that did sound lovely. I sighed. "Fine. I will go with thee and you may design me an exquisite ensemble such as you speak. But mind you, I desire no conversation and no eye contact. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I said as I rose into the air attempting to frighten the mare. It seemed to do the trick, for the white unicorn was trembling.

"Oh yes, yes. I understand, but I must at some points talk with you so I can make sure the gown meets your expectations."

"That is fine. But we discuss nothing else." I informed the unicorn eyeing her in the process.

She simply nodded her head and motioned for me to follow. We arrived in a room that was filled with fabrics of nearly any color one could imagine. There were two sewing machines, tape measures scattered about, and other miscellaneous sewing supplies. I stood there for only a moment when the unicorn's horn began to glow a light blue and I found myself wrapped in tape measures and then mid-night blue fabric. The mare worked for several minutes intently and quietly. The blissful silence soon came to a halt, however.

"So, about this Langley?"

"I thought we agreed not to discuss anything but the dress?" I said rather annoyed.

"Oh yes, of course. But does he not relate, since you will be wearing this for him?" The unicorn insested.

"Well I. As I said earlier, that is none of your business."

"Oh contraire darling, I am making your gown and you are having me make it so he can see you in it. I simply want to ensure that this Langley will find you and your gown alluring."

She had me. She had me and she knew it. I began to cave. "He's very nice." I stated flatly, trying not to reveal too much of my emotions.

"Is that all? Hmm…"

"What do you mean hmm…" I demanded.

"It just seems like, well I just thought that you would be with someone that's a little more than nice."

"He is more than nice! He's strong, brave, handsome, and all around amazing!" I say with a sigh. Awe I can't believe I actually let that mare to get me to talk.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! This was all some ploy to get me to talk about Langley!" I will not stand for this any longer. I command you to finish my gown without my presence and deliver it to my door once complete." I bared my teeth and the mare and growled. Then, I promptly stormed out of the room.

(Rarity's POV)

I grinned as Moon left my chambers. Sure, she had not said much but her tone and body language had told me all I needed to know about her relationship with Langley. "She is completely and totally head over hooves for that stallion…ere man. Even if she refuses to admit it to anyone."

I shook my head as I continued to work on her gown. At first the gown had been a great cover to get Moon alone so I could pry, but her last display gave me no desire to leave the gown unfinished. I sighed and began to sew.

(Captain Langley's POV.) **_TFJ's words._**

The storm had cleared by the time I woke up the next morning, the snow glittered, sending light into our shelter.  
I turn on the radio.  
"This is Captain Joseph Langley, does any Federation Broadcast Station read?" I test.  
"This is Com-Sat-4, Identification code." A robotic voice says back.  
_Yes! I have a signal!_  
"208391."  
The machine processed this, and returned to the line.  
"Uplink established, transferring to Canterlot Transmission Station."  
The line crackled, and was reconnected to a ground-transmitter.  
"This is a secure channel, may I ask who is calling?" A male voice sounds from the other end.  
I inhale.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd Starship Regiment. Captain of The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Call-sign Frost-3."  
The man on the other end seems to choke as he realizes who he is talking to.  
"Y-yes, Captain Langley?" he shakily says.  
"I need a drop-ship on my location, I have been at war here for the past week and I haven't had a break from it."  
The man on the other end has a hushed conversation with someone on the other side.  
"Mk-84 VTOL en-route, It will arrive with two F-53's in the next five-teen minutes."  
I thank him, and step outside into the sun after I packed my things.  
The woods were quiet, frost and snow glistened on every surface. My breath froze in my now forming beard, and I rubbed it to get the ice out.  
Dean and the other girls walk out.  
The enchanting silence was broken by a buzz overhead, a UAV was lazily drifting above us.  
"They are close." I say into EJ's ear, causing it to flick.  
The gentle roar of a jet-engine was heard, and the white forest was illuminated even brighter by a spotlight from a Mk-84 VTOL that was hovering low over the trees.  
We follow the VTOL towards a clearing, and I remember what Chrysalis had said.  
_"You have an ally in_ _us."  
_  
The Mk-84 sets down, the landing gear hissing as it holds the weight of the drop-ship.  
The ramp whines as it lowers, and several fresh soldiers unload into the snow, and the flight chief motions us aboard.  
My boots hit Federation Metal once again, and the rest of my companions strap themselves in.  
"Engines hot, we will be back in half an hour or so; we dont have enough fuel to reach orbit to make it faster."  
The ground fell away from us as the VTOL lifted off, and pointed its thrusters backwards to pick up forward motion causing it to shoot off into the sky, a thin trail of white vapor on each wing-tip.  
The cold lands of the Griffon kingdom gave way to lush grasslands as we made our way south, getting closer to the equator.  
It was rather smooth, almost like we weren't traveling 1,200 miles per hour.  
We shot over the Atlantimare ocean, and the calm beaches of Ponyington county were far below us.  
"We have some turbulence ahead, get strapped in if you aren't." The pilot said expertly as he raised his hand to the roof of his cockpit to flick a flight-switch.  
The craft shook as it crossed over Appaloosa, (I think thats right.) the desert sand was only broken by the railroad tracks far beneath us.  
"Hm, we appear to be getting some strong energy readings from up ahead, Wait, thats not an energy reading... thats a life-sign." The co-pilot said as he examined the instruments.

A streak shot past us, The Wonderbolts leader was flying along side us.  
The F-53 to the left rolled its wings as if to say hello, and the wonderbolt flyer did the same.  
"Hey, thats spitfire! how did they know we were coming?" The pilot said as he re-adjusted his helmet.  
Me and deans radio crackles.  
"We got headsets, Federation Pencil-pushers consider us aircraft." The lead flyer says as the Transport lowers its altitude.  
I chuckle, and respond.  
"You know, we did that so we could get a better pay-check right? Now that you have to license yourself its a huge money maker for the Brass back on Earth."  
Spitfire laughs through the radio.  
"Mind letting me in boys?" She says as she moves herself behind the Transport.  
I sigh, _Why the hell not?_ I click a button, and the rear ramp lowers. Causing a tone to sound to signify the drop signal if we were para-troopers.  
The expert flyer lands on the transports ramp, and folds her wings.  
The ramp closed behind her as she sat next to Dean, and pants.  
"Thanks, I was starting to get worn out trying to stay in pace with you guys."  
She continues to huff as we slow rapidly, the spires of Canterlot appearing in our tiny windows.  
The craft whines as landing gear lower themselves, and a soft screech as heard as the wheels hit the ground.  
Turbo-fan engines powered down, and the rear lamp squeals with a mechanical complaint.  
I bid Spitfire farewell, and I head into the castle.  
The Canterlot gardens has changed since I last saw them in dreamscape.  
Beautiful fields of green had been painted with dozens of lines along the main field.  
Several transports slept in peace as they were worked on by eager mechanics.  
Sandbags squared off several emplacements of anti air and artillery guns.  
The purr of a Diesel engine reached my ears, and a Stallion APC rolls past me as it made its way towards a gate, cutting up the grass with its steel tires.  
"Its good to be back somewhere that isn't constantly frozen." I say as my legs take me through a door that was propped open with several large crates of ammunition, free for the taking. I stop at one of them, and discard my empty clips for new ones.  
A royal guard jumps as he sees me, and hurries off to Finis know where. (Finis is the human religions god after WW3, all prior knowledge had been wiped out.)  
I make my way to the throne room, and I push the door open.  
I scared the crap out of Celestia, and she caught her cup of tea in the brink of time before it hit the floor.  
"O-oh, Langley, good to see you again!" She says, hoping I didn't remember what happened a few nights ago.  
"Yeah, don't act like nothing happened Celestia." I say, crossing my arms.  
She sighs.  
"I just had a few drinks with Nightmare Moon, she was crying hysterically for hours until I gave her a sip!" she says heatedly.  
I shake my head.  
"And risk falling back into a dark pit of alcoholism?"  
She begins to tear up.  
"My student... doesn't look at me the same any.. any... anymore."  
I heard a door creak open, and the six elements of harmony walk in.  
My hand gives them a gesture to wait for a moment.  
"Well, maybe if you didn't drink for more than a day!" I shout.  
"She would warm back up!"  
I finish, and turn to Twilight.  
"Make sure she doesn't do something stupid..."  
She nods, a grin appeared on her face.

Another door creaks open, and my favorite dark mare walks into the room.  
I could see her eyes shine like a thousand suns, but she kept her stoic manner.  
She walked into the room, looking threatening to the six bearers of harmony.  
She then calmly walks up to me, and loses all control.  
"Oh Solaria, I missed you SO MUCH!" She said as she cried tears of joy into my shoulder.  
_Why do I always make everything cry around me? _  
I could see Rarity beam in the corner of my eye, well, until my vision was completely overtaken by Eclipse.  
"I missed you, terribly so, I NEVER want you to leave my side, NEVER."  
Any and all forms of regal appearance shattered and turned to dust, not caring what anyone(pony?) saw her as.  
"Why did you leave me?" she said in pain.  
"Someone's gotta' kick ass and chew bubblegum." I quoted an old game character that archaeologist's managed to find from the old world.

Dean falls over, cackling like a psycho.  
She nips my neck, causing me to bleed slightly.  
I could take the pain, besides, it was rather cute.  
My ears couldn't pick up any sound from any of the other people in the room, and I guessed they all had big dopey grins on their face and were only bidding their time before they could gossip about it later.

We kiss, for the first time in an entire week.  
(What the hell am I supposed to write now? a poem?)

We eventually parted, a huge blush on Nightmares face.  
I sit up, the hot scent of Alicorn covering me.  
"Nothings going on here."™  
EverJoy rolls her eyes.  
I roll over, and crawl for my rifle.  
Once it was in my grasp, I flicked the safety on. Glad it didn't go off when it dropped.  
I stand up.  
All of the eyes in the room were on me.  
I blink.  
And I slowly grimace in the kind of pain you get when you get vaccinated.  
Nightmare was biting my neck, transferring some sort of substance into me.  
"You will understand eventually, For now, let my venom sort itself out."  
The venom tingles as it made its way up my blood-stream towards my brain.  
Once the tingling reached my head, the world distorted, making me see double.  
"Well, not that bad. Good to get high off of I guess." I say as my head clears.  
Nightmare Moon stared at me in shock.  
"That was suppose to test your tolerance to pain! You didn't even wince!"  
I grin.  
"I have my ways of coping with pain, and getting high is one of them."  
Dean falls over laughing again.  
It was a trick we all learned in basic, if there was enough pain you could trick your brain into making it feel like pleasure. It took a lot of hard work, and lots of painful days. But once you get the hang of it pain isn't pain anymore. (THIS IS FICTION, DO NOT BE A FUCKING IDIOT AND TRY THIS AT HOME!)

I shook my head, feeling slightly drunk.  
"What the hell was in that stuff? Vodka?" I say as I stumble over to Dean, who holds me up.  
Nightmare Moon still had her jaw open in shock, and shook her head.  
"What was in it then?"  
"One of the most deadly poisons on the planet." She says sheepishly.  
I look at her.  
"You fucking serious?"  
She looks down.  
"Thanks, but all that did was get me really high."  
She face-hooves.

The rest of the night went nicely, and with me here Nightmare was actually able to communicate.  
I guess I had to make the most of it before I was deployed again.  
If, I was deployed again.

(End Chapter.)

how was that mega-chapter? That was... Long... and... trippy, kinda kinky there in the end with Nightmare injecting poison into Langley... but then again, what does your brain think off at 11:40 at night?  
have a nice night/day/orbit.  
I am too tired for a quote of the day, so here it is.  
_**I am too tired for a quote of the day, so here it is.  
**__**I AM TOO TIRED FOR A QUOTE OF THE DAY, SO HERE IT IS.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, this chapter is the chapter everything changes.  
I have been working with the creator of A Mending Soul, and Orbit is about to change.

Read on, and be enlightened.

(Begin.)

Alpha Centauri.  
Celestia Class Command Ship, Philomena.

"What of our interdimensional probe? will it work?" Councilman Olson said from his high-backed chair.  
A man wearing a lab coat nodded.  
"It would take a huge amount of power, but I am sure we can get it to one of the larger dimensions."  
The councilman swiveled his chair around to face the man.  
"What are we waiting for? Get to it!"  
The man shook his head.  
"If we jump, we draw attention to ourselves. We believe there is some sort of interdimensional being that have a huge amount of power, we don't believe even the Jesus Class could scratch them." The man says while sliding a holo-pad to Olson.

Olson picks up the pad, and reads over the information.  
"Are you sure these energy readings aren't a pulsar?" He says after several long moments.  
"We are certain, The Star Celestia-1 has a strange field surrounding it, we believe we can send a probe through and get it to the other side." The lab coat wearing man says thoughtfully.  
"Do it, and don't do anything that could jeopardize the mission."

**The Celestia Class warmed its engines and jumped towards Celestia-1.  
The ship seemingly bent as it bent space to accelerate.  
Philomena re-appeared several seconds later in a low orbit over Celestia-1.  
The star itself caused the ships shields to flare as it deflected solar wind.  
A small object was released from the ship, dropping fast towards the star.  
It blinked, and the star turned a dark blue for a second as the probe fell through the energy field.  
The Philomena decided it was time to leave the area before the giant battleship was seen, disappearing in a** **flash.**

(The Probes POV.)

-ScanProgram- =Running, -RadioSignals-Silent.-  
The probe blinked as its strobes illuminated the small sattelite.  
-Location, Alternate Equi-3, Escape Trajectory out of Alternate Cel-1.-  
The probe fired its Ion-thruster and it slowly sent itself on a trajectory that would cause it to aero-brake around equi-3, and circularize its orbit.

While it was doing this, it activated its cloaking shield. Remaining hidden to the un-trained eye.  
Hopefully nobody had a trained eye, hm?

(Phasetroopers POV.)

My eyes observed 'The Council' as they talked about various Fleet operations, which was rather un-harmful to the Phasetrooper and his cause.

He was disquised as a Federation Soldier, pretending to be guarding the leaders.  
He listened to the conversation, and the words "Interdimensional" reached his ears.  
He strained his ears harder, hearing more.  
"Was the deployment of the Interdimensional Probe succseful, Counselor Olson?" One of the elders spoke.  
The Phasetrooper took note of this, and continued to listen.  
"Yes, the probe should be able to send us back information when it gets into a proper orbit, and Yes, it is cloaked."  
The elder smiled.  
"Good, very good."  
He continued.  
"Do you think we could get a fleet through?"  
The science advisor shook her head.  
"Yes, but we need a very, and I mean VERY large amount of energy to get anything larger than a holo-pad over." She continues.  
"If we could harness energy from either the super-massive black hole in the center of the galaxy, or captured a demon we could get a fleet over with no trouble."  
The Phasetrooper listened, and he decided he would not act. Just listen.

(This is the begining of a collaboration that is running between Torrenta and I, A Mending Soul will have Federation Personnel in it at some point. Check it out! A Mending Soul by Torrenta. I reccomend it.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Several weeks have passed since he had returned to canterlot, and he already had to leave, sadly.  
He had spent a good many days relaxing, before he would be sent to attack the Griffons again.

He actually had some decent clothing on now, his Trench-coat had been returned to him and was enchanted to protect him from projectiles like body-armoy, was lighter, warmer, and could keep him nice and cold during hot days. Nightmare Moon's cold scent was also (secretly) enchanted into his prized clothing, which smelt like a cold winter night, and a hint of black rose.  
A picture of her was also enchanted to return to his front right pocket of his Trenchcoat, and it would be nigh-indestructable.

He already missed her form pressed against his.  
The QX-113 shook as it entered a patch of rough air.  
"Attention guys in back! THAT WASN'T AIR! WE ARE UNDER FIRE BY GRI-" The pilot was killed, and the Co-pilot fought the controls as the craft's right wing caught on fire, the engines exploding and causing the propeller blades to slice into the body.

"Were going down! Brace for impact!" The Co-pilot said as he waited to die.  
I held onto the straps in my seat.  
"OH SHIT!" I yell as bullet holes appear, running down the sides of the aircraft.  
One of the rounds barely missed my head.  
I pick up a dead soldiers helmet, and strap it on.  
Fire was spreading into the cabin, and the last thing I thought of before the transport slammed into the ground was the thought of Nightmare Moon.

...

I could smell smoke as I opened my eyes.  
My body was laying sideways in the cargo-bay, and the segment of the craft I was resting in was ripped from the tail segment and cockpit section.  
I must be in the wing section. I thought as I crawled upwards at a slight angle towards the open cargo-ramp.

I ran off, away from the transport with my Rifle in hand.  
They would come looking, and they would kill anyone they found.  
I ran for most of the day, I made around 40 miles in progress. I had two more days at that speed to reach the last location of The Convoy.

I rested that night, my weapon in hand.  
My legs carried me another 40 miles that day, narrowly missing Griffon patrols as they scowered the area looking for survivors.  
Langley ran until he collapsed in a bush, too tired to care how he slept.

_**EJ's Words.**_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I felt better knowing that Langley's trench coat was now enchanted to protect him, but my heart ached all the same for his presence. He had only been gone a couple of hours, yet it felt like days or weeks.

EverJoy was staying at Canterlot along with a new human I was not familiar with, whom Langley called Dean, as well as a griffon; I believe her name to be Gilda or something along those lines. I don't mind EJ so much, she tends to mind her own. Plus, she had assisted me several times before. The other newcomers I am not sure of yet, as long as they are not nosey like those six harmony bearers, we'll get along just find. Still, for good measure I had given the griffon and human a warning glare earlier in the day. The female griffon had just raised an eyebrow, seemingly un-phased. The human, Dean, on the other hoof (hand) appeared to be very uneasy. This had given me great satisfaction; now I'll just have to make sure that griffon knows her place.

My thoughts returned to Langley. I wonder how he's doing, if he's all right? I sighed, missing him even more. I used my magic to lift up a black moon-shaped locket. Opening it, an image of Langley stared back at me. Seeing his face, even in a picture made me feel a little better.

All the others had gone to their rooms and were surely asleep by now, but I could not sleep for my thoughts would not let me. I decide to go out into the cool night and gaze upon the stars and moon. The darkness always eased my mind. I quietly exited the castle and entered the Canterlot gardens. Everything was quiet and still, a chill rang through the air. I lifted my head towards the heavens and gazed upon the bright moon. "I wish you were here with me, Langley." I continued to stare into the night sky for several more minutes, when an idea came to me. Using my magic, I rearranged some of the stars so that they formed a heart around the moon. "I hope you see this Langley, and know that I'm thinking of you." I smiled at the thought of Langley receiving my message. Satisfied, and now feeling tired myself, I laid down on the cool grass and before I knew it, fell asleep beneath my beloved night sky.

(EJ's POV)

It was wonderful to be in the Canterlot Castle. I never dreamed I would get to enter its grand halls, let alone have my very own room here. And, then there was the fact that the bearer's of the Elements of Harmony were staying here as well. I was hoping beyond anything that I would have an opportunity to talk with Twilight Sparkle. Myself being an avid reader and learner, I knew we would have many topics to discuss.

The only downside was Langley had left Dean at the castle as well. We hadn't spoken a single word to one another, or even glanced much in each other's direction since our last argument weeks ago, which was more than fine with me. The only satisfaction I got was seeing how uncomfortable he was being surrounded by so many ponies. It was a rather funny sight.

Gilda was my designated roommate, which was great. We went way back, to when I was a little filly. Gilda had been practicing her flying near my family's farm, when a strong gust of wind had caused her to fly into a tree and crash land. Gilda had broken her right wing in the process. I was the one who had found her and with the help of my mom, we bandaged her wing and helped her get home. We became very good friends after that, but the years had been long and hard and we had not been able to spend much time with one another. I was really enjoying catching up with her. Gilda had always been a big pranker, and as a filly she had often gotten me in trouble. The years had undoubtedly not changed that side of her, because she managed to talk me into pulling a few pranks on some of the castle guards, and one prank on Dean.

Her demeanor had changed slightly, upon Langley's departure. She seemed sad, but brushed it off when what like nothing was going on when I brought it up. I hoped she wasn't developing feelings for him, because Langley was obviously in love with Moon and visa-versa. Besides, I would not want to be her if Moon found out that she might have some competition.

Night had fallen several hours ago, but I had paid very little mind to this. I was very content to be in the Canterlot Library surrounded by so many books. I couldn't stop reading; I had never seen so many books in all my life. I returned to Equestria history book I had been reading, to its place on the shelf when I found a book on the Elements of Harmony. This peeked my interest, so I quickly swiped it from the shelf and returned to the area I had been reading in. I opened the cover and was immediately filled with wonder as I read, soaking in all of the knowledge. "There's no way I'm sleeping tonight." I thought to myself.

(Two Weeks Later.)

**_Gunship-4, Copy last?  
This is Gunship-4, we are in weapons range.  
Gunship-4, Take out the Princesses, they are no longer of need to us.  
This is Gunship-4, Orders received. Beginning gun_ run.**

A dark grey craft shot down from the sky, preparing to fire off its weapons into Canterlot Castle.  
The craft hung in the air, and suddenly, an entire rocket pod salvo on each wing shot towards the Castle, hitting Luna's tower and most of the throne room.  
Luna's tower fell, the dark mare flying out of a window in the last moment.  
The gunship's gunner moved the 30mm auto-cannon that was mounted under the cockpit, and began firing explosive rounds into the castle.

After it had broken every window, and had saturated every room with machine-gun fire, it turned its attention to the Airfield that was currently on high alert, launching Fighters to take it down.  
AA emplacements began opening up on the gunship, which was evading most of the shots.  
Finally, a burst of AA rounds hit the right engine, and it spiraled slowly downwards, the VTOL thrusters attempting to keep it upwards.

The doomed craft smashed through a stained-glass window, and slid across the interior until it broke halfway into the other wall. The engines screeches got louder, until the craft exploded. Fire shooting upwards.  
Royal guards were dispatched, and protected Luna and Celestia as they investigated the craft.  
The pilot was prone on the floor, with two broken legs and a trail of blood leading from the cockpit to the wall.  
A royal guard flipped him over.  
"Who are you! Why did you attack us?" He yelled.  
"N-names Privat-e White, 133rd Starship Regim-ment, G-gunship pilot."  
"Liar!" Luna shouts.  
"W-what do I-I hav-ve to pr-rove? Councilor Kaleb ordered me to assault here, I-I fo-llow orders."  
Celestia looks at her sister, perplexed.  
"T-tell my f-family I l-love them..." The pilot said before he died, his soul leaving his body.  
Celestia closed his eyes with her magic.  
"Fetch for Dean, he will know what to do." She said after several long moments mourning for the loss of life.  
A guard walked off, to find the lone human.

(Deans POV.)

I was sitting in the room I was given, the window open, with a high-powered rifle mounted to the window sill with its bipod.  
My eyes looked through the scope, searching Canterlot for any threats.  
I heard footsteps behind me.  
My hand slowly unsheathed by knife, and I flung myself around, knife extended.  
The Guard had a shocked look in his eye, and stuttered out his orders.  
"Celestia wishes to see you." He said after he regained composure.  
I nod.  
"Let me guess, about the gunship that just felled a tower and shelled the castle? none of my concern..." I say as I walk out of the room, following the guard.

After several minutes of walking, I made my way into a room that was heavily damaged.  
A "Talon" FA-9 VTOL Gunship was filling the room with smoke, and glass covered the floor that came from a stained glass window. "What happened in here? A war?" I say sarcastically as I made my way to the downed Talon.  
I inspect the craft, standard issued. Why would it be sent here?  
The craft whines as I open the cockpit, inspecting the interior.  
The dead gunner was leaning over his holographic control panel, and blood was covering the broken cockpits glass.  
I pull myself into the pilots seat, flicking a few switches to see if they responded. The left engine whined as it spun up, causing glass to be sucked into the air intake.  
I power it down, the engine whining as the injured craft went back to sleep.  
Glass crunched under my foot as I stepped out to inspect the pilot.  
Following his blood trail, I crouch beside the pilot.  
I inspect his chest, a piece of turbine from the engine that exploded during flight was lodged in his sternum.  
I was surprised he made it this far.  
"Celestia, this doesn't make sense... We are never allowed to bomb civilian targets without orders from... The Council..."  
I stand up.  
"The Council ordered this attack, I know so. No commander here is stupid enough to start a war."  
I rip the dog-tags from the mans neck.  
I sigh.  
"White? Who got you into this mess?" I say as I pat my brothers shoulder.  
How did I not know it was him earlier!  
I stumble backwards and sit on the ground.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry man..." I say as tears overtake me.  
"Shouldn't have gotten deployed here.. I shouldn't have allowed it!"  
A fire burned in my eyes.  
I almost pulled out my handgun and killed everything here, but a hand rested on my shoulder, the talons pricking me.  
"W-what do you want?" I ask.  
Gilda responds.  
"I lost my entire family, I know how you feel."  
My hand unholstered my handgun.  
I pressed it against the side of my head, and I heard a click as it was swept from my hand.  
"Just let me die..." I say with a growl.

"I won't let someone die, not if I can help it." Gilda says with her eyebrows lowered in concern.  
I laugh, but it was cold and mirthless.  
"Since when did you care about me? We bombed your town, remember?"  
Gilda seems to get her feathers ruffled over this. (lolpun)  
"Yeah? Dont bring that up..."  
I chuckle.  
"Did I hit a rough spot there? Need a hug?"  
Gilda glares at me.  
"Alright. NOW your just trying to piss me off..."  
I pull off my signature "I dont Give a Shit" Grin.  
Gilda punches me in the face, and flaps her wings to get airborne.  
"Humans, so unbearable to talk to..." She shot me a pained glare, before she flew through the broken glass window that the _Talon_ had crashed through.  
Dean didn't know it, but he had hurt her feelings.  
And neither did he know something huge was about to happen either.

(The United Federation Of Colonies Minister of Defense, Standard broadcast message.)

Attention all Federation Active Duty Military Personnel and Civilians.  
The Council has gone rogue, Our president has given me complete authority, and we have raised Defense Status to MAXIMUM.  
All able-bodied men shall report to the nearest Federation Fleet recruitment center and sign up or be shot for treason.  
Unknown Hostile War-fleet has been sited by Federation Assault Fleet Two, the only Assault Fleet still loyal to us.  
Admiral Krausk and his Fleet have either fled the combat zone, or have been destroyed.  
Admiral Krausk is still un-accounted for, if you have any information pertaining to his location please send the information through our official site.  
Remember, The Council is not to be trusted.  
Best of luck to all of Humanity, we might not make it through this one. If this is the case, fight hard, long, and give this hostile fleet the fight of their lives!  
Minister Of Defense. Ford Prefect.

(End Chapter.)


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Me, TheFederationJustice here!  
Now, it has been brought to my attention that views have just spiked, and I mean, SPIKED!  
Maybe its the Torrenta Collab?

Did Sci-fi suddenly get huge on here?  
People like to see my terrible story-line?  
I won't question.  
Whatever you are here for, I don't care.

(Begin)

(Gilda's POV) _**EJ's words.**_

Once I was out of sight I flew as fast as I could. I wanted to be as far away from that human as possible. How dare he? I was merely trying to be supportive and he…he insults my home and me.

I wanted to cry, but couldn't bring myself to do it. "Crying is weakness." That's what we where always taught back home, so instead we where taught to use physical actions, such as a punch, or retaliatory remarks. But the way that human had talk to me, made fun of loss of home and family, it cut deeper than anything I've ever felt.

I don't know how long I flew, but eventually I landed on hill beneath a tree providing shade from the intense light of the afternoon sun. I lied down and stared out looking at nothing in particular, when I felt something wet on my face. Using one of my front paws I wiped my face to discover the liquid was coming from my eyes. I was crying, for the first time in my life I had tears of my own and I could not control it. I just continued to lie there, allowing the liquid to fall.

I must have fallen asleep after a while for when I awoke the sun was nearly at the horizon. I heard voices in the distance calling my name. Sitting up, I saw several silhouettes trotting up the hillside. Squinting my eyes, I was able to make them out. EverJoy was coming along with the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony. "Oh great." I said to myself.

The violet one, Twilight Sparkle, was the first to reach me. "Gilda, are you alright? We've been searching everywhere for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, as I looked at Twilight and the others giving them my best "I'm tuff, I can handle myself" look.

EJ was next to speak. "Gilda, I've known you too long. Dean hit a sore spot didn't he?"

I sighed. "Fine, so what if he did? It's no big deal."

"That ain't true sugarcube. How he treated ya wasn't right, and it hurt ya." Applejack stated.

"So what if he hurt me? I'll get over it just like I always do." I replied, trying to sound as tuff as possible.

EJ came and sat beside me. "Gilda, where you're friends, you don't have to put on an act for us. Let us know what's going on so we can help you."

"Look, my home is gone my families dead. I have nothing left, and that human acted like it was some kind of joke. A JOKE! I…I have nothing." The tears from earlier began to trickle down my cheek yet again.

"Well, we can't bring any of that back, but you do have us now. Where your friends, and that's something." Fluttershy said reassuring in her soft voice.

I glanced at all of the ponies surrounding me. "Thanks. I guess you guys are right. I may have lost a lot, but at least I steal have all of you." I said, taking EJ into a quick side hug, ruffling her mane before letting her go. EJ laughed and smoothed her mane back.

"We won't let that meany mess with you anymore." Pinkie Pie declared.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, thanks." I looked at the darkening sky. "Looks like Luna's about to raise the moon, guess we better get back." The truth is, I was also ready for all the mushy stuff to end, even though I did appreciate them all coming for me. It made me feel like I was still a part of a family, though it is still much different than having blood-related kin.

"Good idea." Twilight said, as she led the way back to the castle.

EverJoy walked beside me. "Told ya I don't like Dean."

I smirked. "Yeah, I can see why now."

We entered the castle, and after having a very filling dinner of salad and various fruits, I found I was exhausted. "I'm going on to bed. Goodnight, and thank you all again." I told my new friends. "Goodnight." They all responded back in unison. Soon, I was sound asleep dreaming about my home and family.

(Dean's POV) _**TFJ's Words.**_

The pink one was approaching me, and I raised an eye-brow as she bounced a foot away from me.  
"Do you need something, horse?" I say, rather nervously.  
"Yeah, YouhurtGilda'sfeelingsandnowyouneedtobecomebestfriends!"  
I blink.  
"Say again?"  
She says it again, super slow.  
"You... Hurt... Gilda's... Feelings... And... Now... You... Need... To... Become... Best... FRIENDS!"  
I blink.  
"Why? Don't trust griffons, we ARE at war after all."  
She then breaks into song.  
(I will not type that shit!)

The song wrapped up, and streamers were falling from the sky.  
"Was that necessary?" I ask quickly, my brain committing suicide.  
"Yeah! Now, lets go get Gilda!" She says excitedly and she drags me off.

(Gilda's POV.) _**TFJ's**_** Words.****  
**  
I rolled over in my bed, trying to stay comfortable for as long as possible.  
My body was perfectly comfortable, then the door flew open.  
A pink blur threw Dean into the room, shut the door, and locked it.  
"GAH! I'M NOT READY TO WAKE UP YET!" I yell, my face becoming a tint of red.  
"IT WAS THAT PINK THINGS IDEA!" He yells as he stands over me.  
After a few minutes of shouting random things, they panted, laughing.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asks, panting.  
I shrug.  
"Alright, sorry for being a jerk earlier..."  
I look at him.  
"Wow, never thought I would hear that from you."  
He stands, looking a little embarrassed.  
"I was thrown in here while you were sleeping wasn't I?"  
I nod sheepishly.  
"Oh, well, I'm gonna pick this lock, don't mind me."  
I watch him, unable to sleep with a male in my room.  
"Uh, I don't think that locks... gonna, Hehe, unlock."  
He looks at me, with a 'Are you serious' look.

I shiver.  
"Do we have some sort of tension here I'm unaware about?"  
I nod.  
"Great..."  
He stood up from the door, walking over to me.  
He lightly pats my shoulder.  
"Now, lets not get hormonal, yes?"  
I nod.  
"Alright, let me get into your be- let me go pick this lock."  
I raise an eyebrow.  
He walks over the door, and continues to pick the Pinky-Lock™  
My thoughts were trained to what happened in the past few days, and my eyes slowly drifted to Dean.  
"C'mon! you stupid lock..." He says through his teeth as he shakes the door handle.  
He sighed, and walked over to sit in a chair beside me bed.  
"Aren't you going to wake up? I wouldn't sit in bed for the entire time I'm here."  
I remain silent.  
The clock on the wall seems extra loud for some reason.  
I break the awkward silence, wanting the clock to be quiet.  
"S-so, h-how are y-you?" I stutter.  
He looks at me.  
"Well, Mrs. Gilda, I am fine... for the most part."  
I giggle.  
"I'm not married, its Ms. Gilda."  
He blinks.  
"Oh, right."  
(This is a rather odd... confrontation the two are having.)  
He leans back in the chair, mumbling something and glancing at me.  
"H-hey, Dean, W-want..."  
He snaps his eyes to me.  
"Want what?" He says.  
"Wanttogoonadatewithme?"  
"I, cant understand that." Dean says in a confused tone.  
I blush immensely.  
"Want to go on a d-d-ate with me?"  
He blinks.  
Blinks again.  
"Uh... Sure?"  
I shoot up out of my bed, flapping my wings.  
"Really?!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah... Unless you don't want to."  
I let out a cry like a hawk, and land back in my bed, unconscious.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I could hear the griffons rushing through the brush behind me, and I turned around and took a few potshots at them with my CLAW. One of the griffons curse in another language, and he fires back at me. The bullets pinging around my feet.  
"Catch this, beak face!" I yell, and I throw a fragmentation grenade.

I jump into a ditch, and a loud boom was heard. My legs propel me out of the ditch, and I continue to run towards the held up convoy, which was firing at the Griffons behind me. I jump over a felled tree, and I rush out of the frosty forest out into an open field that would hold crops in the fall. I finally reached the Convoy, and collapsed on the ground.  
I stand up again, and pull myself onto an Ambassador Tank. "Get this thing moving! we have to get to Stallion-grad before the next storm!" I yell down the open drivers hatch. I look down it.  
Nobody was in it.  
I chuckle darkly, and I jump down onto the front of the Tank, and I lower myself gently into the drivers seat.  
I close the hatch, and fire up the engine.  
The purr of The Ambassador could be heard from inside the armored behemoth, and it got me going.  
"This is Captain Langley, get the Convoy moving! We don't have time for tea, go go go!" I shout through my tooth-mic, and I start moving forward. I pulled ahead of the Ambassador and Stallion APC convoy, and lead the charge!

_**Hm, he seems like a good**** choice, he could protect the Reset Dimension, I just don't know how to reach him...**_

_The Convoy rolled into stallion-grad, the entire journey took only a few hours. The Ambassadors sat on the hill, firing on fortified bunkers in the city, and they also received fire from said bunkers. Several of the Ambassadors wished for Ambassadors as they went up in flames, the crew bailing out of their respective hatches.  
A wing of F-A9's flew over, dropping bombs on heavily fortified segments of the city. One of the F-A9's burst into flames, and crashed into a house._

_**Ever since I changed my name from Meadolax to Finis, I was protecting this Dimension. Would I be successful on my lonesome?**_** No.**

The M-228 convoy unloaded its troops, and said soldiers ran into the city. Their weapons blazing at Griffon infantry.  
Several APC's armed with 30mm Auto-cannons rolled with the troops, firing its main gun and its mounted 70. Caliber Heavy Machine Gun that one of the soldiers were firing from the outside.

**_I missed the other Dimensional travelers, but protecting this dimension was more important.  
They didn't know it, but the humans here would become one of the most powerful to be__ seen_ yet.**

Several of the APC's burst into flames, ammunition exploding inside them. Killing anything inside.  
Several M-228 transports roared down the street, and they stopped to unload troops.  
The troops ran into an apartment complex, several carrying huge 70. Caliber Anti Material Rifles.

_**The Military might of The Federation was what intrigued me, back home, they did everything that was possible to stop violence, but then they sent their own military to bomb a innocent town.  
Maybe they were paranoid, wanting to secure safety by destroying others.  
A natural human need, Security. But going out of the way of peace, to bring complete chaos to any land they arrive to, was... Sad.**_

_**Langley and Krausk were pure at heart, any normal human would have killed Nightmare Moon if she had attacked one of his soldiers.**_

_**Krausk showed great concern when even one of his soldiers felt sick, afraid, or injured.**_  
**_He was a great leader, same with Langley. I doubt any humans like these two would appear for the next hundred or so years._**

**_I had great confidence that they would assist their dimension when the time came. I could feel the un-ease within them, they knew something was happening, but nobody had told them WHAT it was.  
They, could feel it. Everyone could feel it. Ever since Olson and his goons had defected from The Federation to join the Paradox, I could see humanity was scrambling to get a war-fleet powerful enough to defend themselves. I hope they get a good one soon, it wouldn't be long until it started. The Dimensional War was upon_ them.**

(End Chap.)


	28. Chapter 28

Lights danced in space, two war-fleets engaged each-other.  
The First Colony War.

Battleships broadsided each other, the Federation warships sending blue trails of plasma and rail-gun rounds towards the targets.  
The Rebel ships shot long messy lines of dark red energy.

Several ships were ripped to pieces, making way for two Celestia Class Command Ships.  
The two ships, The Philomena and The Crusader fired waves of pure lead and energy, annihilating the large carrier ships.  
The two fleets exchanged shots for hours on end, hull chunks ripping down through the atmosphere as large battle-carriers fell through the atmosphere.  
These were the days before The Rift.  
Humanity had no worries, well, besides the rebel fleets that kept popping up here and there.

The Phoenix ripped another frigate in half, the trails of plasma raining down on the doomed ship.  
High Command would reward the new frigate with riches beyond belief. Not wealth, Advanced technology.  
The Phoenix was odd, the shipyards had placed an infinity sign where the normal classifications would be.  
The sign had been painted over of course, and now shown as "U.F.C.S.S. The Phoenix, 11."  
Ever since the discovery of Fusion energy, starships were growing increasingly powerful.  
They of course, were not as powerful as some ships in all of creation.

The solar-sunrise illuminated the warring fleets as they shot around Zella-8, Langley's home planet.  
Langley was only a small child at the time, and he had seen the glowing lights of space-warfare on his 6th birthday.  
The Phoenix had been around a long time, one of the most decorated ships in The Federation had to be.  
Langley's watched the battle through a telescope he had gotten for his birthday that was only an hour ago.  
His father was sitting behind him, telling him the classes of the ships that were fighting.  
His father was Washington Joseph Langley, a former Starship pilot.  
Military service ran through his blood, and he had served in the Military until he had received the highest award the Federation could offer, and retired.  
Washington watched his son with his eyes filled with love.

"Dad, why did you join the army?" The young Captain Langley asked with admiration.  
"I served to protect humanity from themselves, and I hope you will one day as well."  
The young Langley nodded, his eyes big as he adjusted his telescope.  
"Promise me one thing son." Washington tilted Langley's head so he would look at him.  
"That you will fight for humanity, no matter what happens." Washington said, his eyes wet slightly.  
"Yes dad." The young Langley replied.  
Washington took his son in a tight hug, his tears silently running down his face. Unknown to Langley.  
Langley's father was diagnosed with a sickness that was common in starship crew, Which slowly weakened the bones, muscles, and organs of the sick.  
He had four hours to live, and he wanted to spend it with his son.  
"I will always love you, don't you forget that." Washington couldn't hide the tears anymore, and he held his son tighter.  
"Dad, what wrong?" The young Langley said, worry on his face.  
"I have four hours to live, don't worry."  
Langley stared at his dad in shock.  
He was raised to never joke about death, he knew his dad wasn't joking.  
"Survive your term of service, get a wife, have children, and grow old. I don't care who you marry, just as long as you love her."  
Langley nodded, and his father turned his attention back to the warring vessels.  
"Oh, Look! Thats The Phoenix, the pride and joy of The Federation." Washington said with awe.  
"Wow! Look at the plasma-trails!" Langley said, trying to forget about his fathers demise.  
Washington chuckled.  
"Thats a Class-D type 3 Plasma Trail, thats the Zena-mk8 model plasma cannon." Washington stated.  
"Why did you have to learn all of those huge numbers n' stuff? Doesn't that get hard to say?" Langley asked.  
"Its standard for starship pilots, we have to alert the Captain about what types of weapons are aimed at us."  
"Don't the computers do that now?" Langley wondered.  
"This was a time when computers didn't have the capabilities to calculate all of a ships weapons, weaknesses, thrust to weight, velocity, and fuel amounts by itself." Washington rang off the answer like a machine.  
Langley took his eyes off of the space-battle, and leaned against his father.  
"I want to be just like you dad!" The young Langley said with determination.  
"Don't be just like me, become better than me." Washington said with a cough.  
Langley correct himself.

The father and son returned inside after they packed up the Telescope.  
Washington slowly stumbled after his son, one inside, he kissed his child goodnight and sent him off to bed.  
Washington collapsed on the couch, a picture of his wife in his hand as he died.  
He had already alerted his old boss of his predicament, and he was going to adopt Orion in the morning. Send him on his way to school to learn about The Great War and other topics, and eventually become the greatest Captain to ever come out of the Reset dimension.  
Lets hope his skills were put to good use, yes?

(Nightmare Moon's POV.) **800 years before her banishment.**

Nightmare Moon was sitting alone on a high-mountain, watching comets fall from the stars.  
She had never had family, she was born from the shadows.  
Her body first started as a sort of magical cloud, which eventually condensed into her current form.  
She kicked a few pebbles down the steep cliff, hearing the mountain crackle as the rocks fell.  
"Oh why couldn't I be born like a normal pony?" The teenage Nightmare sighed.  
"Everypony hates me... All I want is to give them my gift of the night!"  
She thought about suicide, but thought against it.  
"I will go see Celestia... Maybe she will know what to d-do... if she doesn't..."  
Her voice trailed off.  
A beautiful light shined from above, a distant super-nova's light had finally reached her eyes.  
"W-wow! one of these hasn't happened for hundreds of years!" Tears of joy ran down her face.  
Everypony should see the glory of the night, and she would wait for the opportune time.  
Years passed, she stayed on the same mountain in the exact same location for hundreds of years.  
She had used a spell to speed up time for herself.  
**800 years later.**  
The spell stopped, and the scenery was much different.  
The calm plains of what was to be Equestria was chopped down, and was replaced with villages.  
The very mountain she was sitting on had a city hanging off of one of the sides.  
"They ruined the view! Oh how inconsiderate!" She said, frothing in rage.  
"Lets make the night last forever... FOREVER!" She laughed, the early morning rushed back to night.

(End Chap.)

Ha-ha! the chapter has been doubled!

Have a nice night.  
-TFJ


	29. Chapter 29

Hm.

(Begin)

**Gunships? We have those.**  
**Morale? No.**  
**Ammunition? We have lots.**  
**Fighting Spirit? No. - Admiral Krausk.**

Federation Warships each have their own personality, either its a motherly persona that Carriers posses, or a father figure like the Battleships.  
Every ship can be seen with different personalities, depending on the crew and captain.  
The Phoenix had an odd persona, it seemed dark and mysterious, and yet powerful.  
Nobody could explain the mishap with the infinity sign when it was first produced, but nobody cared when it was panted over with normal ship credentials.  
It probably had nothing to do with dimensional lords or anything. Probably.

The Phoenix re-appeared after it was destroyed, none of its crew onboard.  
The Ship was brought back by one named Meadolax, and he made a few improvements.  
Perhaps the ship was all-poweful now? No. It wasn't.  
Perhaps Langley didn't deserve a new ship? No, He did.  
You ask why The Phoenix was destroyed in the first place?  
Well. I really can't answer that.

The empty ship spun slowly in orbit around Equi-3, waiting, watching.  
Eventually, the ship pulled off a de-orbit burn and shot down through the atmosphere, landing a few miles outside Stallion-grad. (Which was now taken, mind you.)  
The Freeson's engines were heard in the town, and one named Langley couldn't believe his eyes when his ship landed. (?)

Langley immediately boarded a transport and made his way towards his ship, (The Ambassador tank was given back to its proper owner.) once he arrived the ship mysteriously lowered the troop-elavators so the transport could be lifted inside the ship. The light of day was replaced with the weak lights of the hangar bay.  
All of the craft inside had been removed, and everything was in mint condition.

(Captain Langley's POV.)  
I walked down the hall from the hangar to the bridge, poking my head into various rooms to see what they looked like.  
All of the markings on the doors, instead of "11" was an infinity sign.  
"Why would the universe put that on there?" I asked to nobody.  
I opened the turbo-lift doors, and I shot up towards the bridge.  
The lift stopped playing creepy music, and stopped. The doors opening to show the brand new command bridge.  
I walked into the room. The ship had re-furnished itself with brand-new equipment, and my captains seat now looked comfortable for the first time ever.  
My legs carried me to my command console, and I sat down in my chair.  
_Beep  
_"Welcome Admiral Langley, begin engine startup?"  
I blink.  
_Admiral_ Langley?  
"Begin engine startup, idle engines but do NOT lift off."  
The computer beeped in compliance.  
Freedom class engines roared to life, casting a blue glow that could be seen from the city.  
"This is the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Beginning to cast off now."  
The engines whined, causing the ship to shudder as the four city-block long starship lifted off the ground, orienting itself towards Equestria, and receiving various looks of awe as the gleaming ship accelerated, becoming a blur as it shot off towards the mountain city. "Fusion Reactor functional, 230 years of fuel remaining at current rate."  
I laugh.  
They never outfit us with THAT much fuel, too expensive.  
I had to question why I was leaving the battlefield on a ship that was probably not mine anymore, but who cared?  
"Admiral, you are being hailed, sending to headset."  
My headset crackled.  
"Attention Federation Warship, proceed to land outside Canterlot. We will be waiting."  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
"Finis."  
I shake my head.  
"Say again?"  
"Finis, you heard me correctly."  
I blink.

"I thought you were in my head..."  
Finis clicked out of the communication link, and I could only wait to land for answers.  
The ship set itself down, while I leaned back into my seat.

The landing gear, (Not tires, big plates with huge suspension.) set down on the ground with the weight of the ship causing them to creak.  
A heard a zap behind me, and a figure was seen.  
The figure named Finis walked up to me.  
I raise my handgun at him.  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask, while motioning for him to sit while I holster my weapon.  
"Names Finis, formerly Meadolax."  
I blink.  
"Doesn't ring a bell..." I say, with an eyebrow raised.  
"You are Captain Orion Joseph Langley, your home planet was Zella-8, your father was Washington Joseph Langley, he died of crewman's sickness."  
I twitch.  
"Impossible!"  
"It just happened didn't it?" He continued. "Your ship and you amaze me, a marvel of engineering and life."  
I look at him with a straight face.  
"You haven't seen a star-ship before? where you from?"  
He only laughed.  
"There is no time for that now, your dimension is going to be in danger." "I would recommend joining me as a Dimensional Traveler."  
I look at him.  
"You high or something?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Your Council is not one of you anymore, they are not to be trusted. The Minister of Defense and your President have the right idea to declare war against them."  
He continues.  
"They have all of your remaining Assault Fleets, the EDF is all that remains. You must lead the EDF, unofficially of course." He holds out his hand.  
I shake it.

I felt a surge run through my body as I was given powers beyond my imagination, the power stopped and I fell to the floor.  
"What the hell was that?" I ask, patting down my hair again.  
"I just made you a Dimensional Traveler. Do NOT tell anyone until the engagement. Good Luck, chin up, leave your ship here and go see your lover."  
I nod.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I watched the Federation ship land on top of a cliff, the thrusters dying.  
Several minutes passed as I watched the ship.  
I heard my door open to my room, and my wings shot out which caused a shooting pain to course through my body.  
_I forgot I was hurt...  
_Langley walked in, giving me a wave of his hand as he collapsed on my bed.  
"Langley?" I ask, while running to him to see if he was ok.  
"Are you alright?" I ask, worry present in my voice.  
"Y-yeah, why don't you rest with me? I need to sleep..." He said while pulling the soft comforters over himself.  
"Sure..?" I say, rather slowly. He NEVER lets me sleep with him!  
I lay down with him.  
He puts his arm around me.  
"You have no idea who I just met..." he mumbled, stroking my neck.  
I nuzzle against him, taking in his scent.  
"I'm sure it was exciting for you, Langy." (Not a typo)  
"Hm. I guess..."  
Langley's warmth began to take over me, making me press harder against him.  
"Your so... warm..." I said dreamily.  
I could feel him tense up.  
"A-alright, lets not go to quickly with this!" He quietly yelped before I put a hand(hoof) over his mouth.  
I laughed my sinister laugh, which he enjoyed.  
He moved his eyes around the room as I held him tighter.  
His hand stroked my sensitive stomach.  
"Eek!" I yelped, the unfamiliar sensation causing me to shiver.  
I looked at him playfully.  
"Ok... I really want to start this thing up." I growled.  
He flinched.  
"N-not _now, _I just got to know you fully not long ago!"  
I whimper.  
"Please?"  
"Sorry Eclipse, not today." he said, trying to comfort me.  
I must have looked ridiculous! like a foal...  
"Alright... only because you said so."  
I lay back down beside him.  
"Hey, Eclipse, think fast!"  
I look around.  
"Uh, wha..." My voice trails off.  
My legs twitch.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
He laughed.  
"You need your daily dose of Molecular Reformation Serum, I hear that you enjoy it."  
My wings tingle, and they grow back super fast. Still not full, but I could probably hover a few inches off the ground with them.  
"Oh.. Yes, I love it!" I said, drifting off to sleep.  
"Give it a few days, now that I'm here I can supply you with this stuff when you need it." He says expertly.  
I continue to nuzzle him.  
Drifting off to sleep.

(Narrator's POV)

A Fleet of Warships orbited Earth, protecting the blue and grey marble from any assault.  
The EDF was the Fleet, and if they wanted to protect something they would succeed in doing so.  
I personally think they are a little too confident in the way their Sol Class Defense Battleships orbited with several hundred destroyers and frigates in a neat formation along the orbital path, high, low, and some were returning from patrol.

One of returning destroyers were heavily damaged, an engagement with a ship from (Evil) Federation Assault Fleet Three.  
The F.A.F's rebelled against The Federation for no known cause. I think that they were influenced by something else, but thats my opinion.

If one of you think that the Destroyer mentioned earlier would be alright, your wrong.  
The Destroyer's reactor went critical, causing a miniature star to form in high orbit around Earth.  
The EDF raised shields as the shockwave reached them.

It wasn't close enough to harm any of them, but they were shaken and morale dipped knowing everyone on the ship was gone. Not to worry, Venus was producing starships by the dozen every month. The only thing we were lacking was experienced crew. The 133rd SS Regiment was in orbit around Equi-3, so they weren't here to protect Earth.

The 133rd was aware of the civil war, but they had orders to stay there and protect the innocents. (While they bomb other areas that held innocents.) The 133rd SS Regiment was honorable, but most of them had stayed out there for half a year or so and were starting to get restless. Understandable, but I don't believe any of them were going to see the blue and grey marble of Earth any time soon.

The planet Earth was pretty much a polluted mess, even the Terra-formers were having a hard time keeping all of the trash from becoming radioactive and toxic beyond measure. The Terra-former net that was monitoring the atmosphere was also under high strain, Earth, being an industrial planet had enough factories pumping toxic fumes, weapons, ships, bullets, soldiers, and armor upwards to kill everyone on the planet. (If the Terra-formers allowed it.)

Perhaps Nightmare Moon would find this planet interesting? If she does she should see it before it gets bombed as well.  
But what do I know? I'm the narrator here.

The Fleet from earlier finished mourning for the Destroyer, and continued on with their lives. Meanwhile, The Minister of Defense was being flown out to Alpha-Centuari to hide in a bunker. They wanted him alive, he was the one who had the brains behind the defense, they said.

Earth really didn't care about what the pesky humans did, as long as they didn't take a radioactive dump on her complexion. Earth didn't really care about that either. She was worrying about the star that was going to explode in the next 35 billion years or so. Her relationship with the Star Sol was worsening, they had tried to consult Venus to see if they could find a good marriage councilor, but that search went fruitless. (I need to stop treating planets as people.)

Several ships hung in the sky like bricks don't, and they were slowly being filled with various goodies (Weapons.) for the soldiers that would be jumping to Equi-3 to resupply the current stronghold there. They had enough resources, (Taken from the innocents.) to last through the civil war, but Command wanted them nice and shiny for a secret operation or something.

We just have to believe that we can get through this one.  
Lets just hang on and wait, shall we?

(End Chap.) 

_**Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Its when somebody does the same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting different results. -Vaas (FC-3)**_


	30. Chapter 30

Two years before The Rift.

"J.U.M.P. Drive targeting complete, firing."  
My vision swam as The Moscow Rain jumped to its next destination.  
My name you ask? Krausk.

"This is the U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain, requesting permission to dock." I chirp.  
The dead station didn't respond, just as I thought.  
"Alright boys, load up a few Mk-84's with boarding parties and clear it out, We need that station for some Council experiment."

A few shouts of "yes sir" rang out around the bridge.  
I liked the Freeson Class, wasn't small, but still small enough to get to know all of your crew.  
I visited the Med-bay everyday, I cared deeply for my crew and I wouldn't stop until they were comforted.  
"Sir, the Mk-84's wish for a high-frequency ping so they can pin-point a possible boarding location." an Ensign says from behind me.  
"Give me one ping, one ping only."  
"Understood."  
A _ping_ was heard throughout the bridge, and another series of pings bounced back.  
"Give the data to the boarding parties, they need it."  
A computer behind me beeped as it was sent to the craft that were just coming into view in our bridge windows.  
"This is Leo, we got a good location. Deploying men on EVA now."  
One of the transports ramps lowers, and men wearing oxygen gear jump out into the void with high-powered headlamps lighting up the station.  
The squad connects to the station.  
"We have connection, setting breaching charges." Leo says through his helmet.  
I heard him breathing as he set the charges.  
"Charges set, back up." He said to his men.  
"Thirty seconds, we don't know whats in there so be careful."  
I could see the distant explosive blinking red as it counted down the seconds until detonation.  
It flashed, and before we knew it the station was leaking air. The boarding party entering the station.  
"We got dead crew here." Leo says as he clears the first room.  
I pull up a holographic screen that shows me his helmet-cam.  
He was bending down over one of the stations crew, taking dog-tags from around his neck.  
"This doesn't look right, Orion Joseph Langley is still alive..." The camera on his helmet shoots left, before the screen fizzed out.  
"Leo, your helmet cam went out. Copy?" I ask.  
"We got hostiles, WHAT THE HELL IS THA-" Leo screams before his comms stopped working.  
"What is it? did you get jumped by the devil or something?"  
I wait a few seconds, before deeming him dead.  
"Boarding Squad, anyone still alive over there?" I ask nervously.  
Nothing.  
"Welp. Shit. Blast the station."  
"Yessir."

My ship vibrated as the turrets mounted all over my ship fired at the station, slowly disintegrating the station.  
The Mk-84 VTOL that Leo and his men arrived on spun away from the station, the thrusters onboard firing away from the station. "This is -pant- Leo, we have unknown ho-pant-stiles onboard, don't let up!" He shouts.  
The Moscow Rain's Spinal Magnetic Acceleration Cannon charged, and lobbed a shell that went 35% the speed of light towards the station. And before we saw it leave the barrel, the station was already ripped into huge chunks as they collided into an asteroid.

Alarms started up around the ship, and the automated systems screeched about a hostile ship approaching.  
"I can't see it, what is it!?" I yell.  
"We don't know sir, our weapons can't lock onto it!"  
I smash my fist down onto my control panel.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIRE ON IT! DO IT MANUALLY!" I screech.  
"Yes sir."  
Several of the ensigns activate targeting programs on their consoles, and they manually target the main weapons towards the enemy ship. "FIRE EVERYTHING THAT HAS A BEARING!" I yell.  
The Moscow Rain glows as various plasma and kinetic cannons opened up on the hostile warship.  
"This is worse than the Frostayan war! and we haven't been hit yet!"  
"Sir, the ships on a ramming course, BRACE!"

The enemy ship flickers as it passes right through us.  
"What the hell? its a hologram!" my Pilot yelps.

"Fire at any ship you see, we don't have time for moaning!"

**Present.**

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I had awoken the next morning, Nightmare Moon still attached to me.  
After several attempts to get the dark mare off of me, I gave up. It was rather nice, having a body pressed against me... But I haven't even been on a date with her yet...  
Brain! You IDIOT, stop thinking of these ideas and never pulling them off. Ask her out!  
That could reflect badly on me, what If I mess something up?  
You screwball, what did your father say?  
Serve your term, get married, have kids, grow old.  
Are you completing his assignment?  
I'm not done with the first yet.  
You can have a family while you serve, he did it with you!  
I guess...  
You guess?  
Your right, I won't have any intercourse until its the appropriate time though...  
Seems like a sound plan, don't screw up.

I open my eyes again, after the brief civil-war I just had in my head I felt at ease.  
I stroked Nightmare's forehead. Without all that armor she was a little less threatening, a little less my type but I guess we all have to take off armor eventually. Her form was rather slim, and I had to fight myself to not reach out my hand and stroke her curves. I shiver as I admire her. Alright, no denying you are attracted to her.

My eyes shook as I tried to stop myself from staring at her form. My mind showed this message:

_**"Terminal Locked Out, Please Contact an Administrator."**_

(ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! M RATED THINGS HERE. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!) (Nothing Serious.)

I lost the battle with myself to not stroke her form, and she moaned in her sleep as I stroked her wings, trailing my hand down her legs. She yelped in her sleep, and pressed herself harder into me. She shot her eyes open, and pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away, a line a saliva connecting our lips. "You said you wanted to wait." She said with a moan.  
"Not that I mind, but I think you should save my virginity for the best moment." She said with a sly smile.  
I nod.  
I pull her into a kiss again, my eyes closed, and I entered her mouth with my tongue.  
She moaned in surprise, but didn't object.  
We pulled away to catch our breath.  
"You are all I wanted in a stallion." She said while her wings shot outwards at a 90 degree angle.  
I grunt.  
She looked at me with a friendly glare.  
I reach up and rub her sensitive wings, causing her to yelp in pleasure. (_OH GOD! HOW AM I WRITING THIS?_)  
"I-I Guess we aren't 'Just Friends' anymore?" She said with determination.  
I mumble a yes.  
"Langley! won't you EVER use actual words? Especially in a time this intimate?"  
I mumble a no.  
She sighs, and kisses me again.

I heard the door to our room open, but I really didn't care.  
Through our heated kissing, I heard a gasp, and a door closed again.  
Nightmare Moon pulls away, laughing.  
"That was Everjoy wasn't it?" I ask.  
Her slitted eyes light up in laughter.  
"Yeah! the look on her face!"

(Alright... don't ask how I just wrote this last segment, but I REALLY need to write combat now.. But it won't fit in this chapter.)

(Everjoy's POV.)

I galloped away from Nightmare's room, a huge grin on my face. No more "Nothings going on here" from Langley after I tell everyone! I ran to Rarity's room, and I open the door after a quick knock.

"Oh, hello darling! you look like something is troubling you, whats the matter?"  
I jump around her ecstatically. "I saw Langley and Moon making out in her bed!"  
Rarity giggles.  
"Really? Thats wonderful news, I was tempted to give them a little _push_ in the right direction, but fate appears to have done it for me!"

We talk for the next half hour or so, before the door opens again and Langley and Nightmare Moon walk in.  
My voice falls silent, and me and Rarity stare at the two.  
"I-Is there some-something I could help you with dear?" Rarity asks Langley.  
"No."  
She turns to Nightmare.  
"No."  
She turns to me with a shrug.  
"Why _are_ you here?" I ask.  
Langley seems to twitch as he comes up with the proper words.  
"W-we, uh.. We,"  
Nightmare Finishes his sentence.  
"We are now officially a couple, if any of you sun-worshipers have a problem with it I won't stand for it." Nightmare said with her signature passive-agressive tone.  
Langley twitches again.  
Nightmare Moon simply stares at him, and kisses him lightly on the cheek.  
"By the name of Meadol- I mean, eh, yeah, Finis... Why, would you fall for someone like me?" He says, embarrassed.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Langley." She says back adoringly.  
They turn their attention back to us.

"Now, don't tell anyone, but I, am not going to be here much longer... I'm eventually going to take Nightmare Moon back to Earth before it gets caught up in another war, and No, I won't take anyone else... its more of a personal thing."

(Narrator)

Now that Langley is back with Nightmare Moon, and is planning to take her back to the polluted mess that is Earth... I think The Civil War will continue far from Earth.  
I don't want the Civil war to affect the lovers just yet, Langley will have plenty of time to attack his own kind when the war reaches Equi-3.  
But for now, this chapte- Oops. Breaking the fourth wall.

Lets end with an inspirational quote from yours truly:  
**_People think they can go around forcing ideas onto people? Let me force an idea to those people that are being affected.  
DO NOT simply roll over and abide to what they say, if there is something you don't like, Talk TO SOMEONE! Every person can change something in some form, it might not be noticeable... but you might just make someone's life much_ better.**

(End Chapter.) 


	31. Chapter 31

(Everjoys POV) _**EverJoys words, not mine.**_

I decided to stay behind and talk with Rarity a little while longer, after the new couple had left.

"This is so exciting!" I said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Quite. I could tell from the moment I saw Langley and Moon together that there was a strong connection between the two. Moon tried to deny it to me.". Rarity let out a small chuckle remebering the time she had managed to get Moon talking about Langley. "It is nice to see them as an official couple now. I wonder if there will be a wedding in the not so distant future. Oh, I do so hope Moon will let me make her gown.".

I giggled. "I think you might be rushing things a bit there. But it is very nice to see those two so happy."

Rarity let out a dreamy sigh. "Yes, love is a beautiful thing.".

I nod my head. "Yes it is.". I guess I became lost in thought after that because the next thing I knew Rarity was in my face.

"Everjoy. Equestria to Everjoy. "

"Huh, what?"

"What are you dreaming about darling?" Rarity asked inquisitavly.

"I wasn't really dreaming, more like thinking."

"Hmm...ok, well thinking about what then?"

"Well right before Langley left he mentioned something about taking Moon to see a place called 'Earth.'. I thunk I've heard Langley mention that place before but beyond that I've never heard of a place by that name before. I wonder if that's where he and all those other humans are from? Maybe there's some books on it in the library. Do you think there would be any books in the castle library on another planet?" The question was somewhat retorichal.

Rarity giggled.

"What?" I asked somwhat annoyed.

"Oh nothing Darling is just, you remind me a little too much of Twilight sometimes when it comes to books. Leave it to you two to go from discussing love to wondering how to find a book on another planet."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at myself. "Sorry, I'm just curious. Especially because Langley said its a trip for him and Moon only, and he doesn't want anyone else to know. I don't want to intrude on there time together, but this is such great opportunity to research and learn about a whole new planet. If there aren't any books, then I'm sure Langley will at least talk with me and then I can write down the information myself."

Rarity just shook her head. "Well run along then. We'll talk more later."

"Oh definitely. We have to share the great news with the other girls." I say giddly.

I head off towards the castle library thinking about where information on 'Earth' might be found.

(Gildas POV)

I still couldn't believe that Dean had actually agreed to go on a date with me. How had we gone from nearly being enemies to finding an attraction for one another? I guess I have Pinkie to thank for it.

I was nearly ready to meet him. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and decided I was ready. Dean and I both agreed not to tell anyone just yet, not until either of us knew more about what was going on between us ourselves. I left my room and headed towards the castle gardens, checking over my shoulder occasionally to make sure no one saw me. When I felt for sure no one had noticed me, I entered the gardens and found Dean sitting beneath a tree with a small meal set out.

"Hey you.". I say, playfully punching his arm.

He laughed, "Is that how you're always going to greet me?". Dean said.

"Maybe? Why, can't take it?". I say, with a flirting tone.

"Ha, course not. Wouldnt be the same if yah didn't punch my arm.". Dean motions for me to sit next to him.

A comfortable silence follows as we watch the sky turn bright orange and pink. Celestia was just beginning to set the sun and it would bot be long before Luna raised the moon. I let out a contented sigh.

"You hungry?". Dean ask motioning towards the food.

"Starving.". I reply.

We eat the meal and soon find ourselves talking and laughing. I felt comfortable around him. I never would have guessed how much we had incommon a few days ago. I make myself take a mental note to personally thank Pinkie later.

(Everjoys POV)

I was almost to the castle library, excitement and anticipation building towards what I might discover and learn. The library is just past the castle guardens, one of the most beautiful spots on the castle grounds. I was passing the guardens when I heard soft laughter coming from outside. I glance out into the world painted in the soft evening glow. What catches my eyes makes me gasp. There, wrapped protectively in Dean's arms was Gilda.

"Gilda? But...". I was too shocked by the sight before me. I decided it was best not to draw attention to myself, so I back away slowly and quietly. Gilda seemed very happy, and that fact pushed out any other feelings that had arisen from the scene. As long as she's happy that's all that matters to me.

It was then that another thought occured to me. We have more romance in the air. "Oh, Rarity is going to love this.". I think to myself. "Research is going to have to be postponed just a little longer, I have to go tell Rarity.". Smiling, I gallop back towards Rarity's room to tell her the exciting news.

_**TFJ's Words.**_

_Zella Shipyards, two weeks after first_ rebellion.

Warships were being manufactured, cargo ships running to and from the Construct-Stations to refill the supplies needed for building the next War-fleet.  
One of the Cargo-ships had Military escorts, it was carrying the next load of I.D. Devices stolen from The Council.  
The Cargo-ship pulled up next to a station, and a docking arm extended itself from the station.  
Station strobe-lights illuminated the ship as the orbital ship-yard moved to the side of the planet away from the sun.  
"Cargo-14 has been docked successfully, begin unloading procedures A-4."_  
_Another arm extended from The Station, which was thicker than the other crew-transport arm.  
"Be careful with those Jump Drives, we don't know what they are capable of yet."

Meadolax was watching with apprehension.  
He hoped they could get ships worthy of combat before the fires of war reached them.  
His eyes admired the building skill of the humans, even if they didn't have a trillion years to perfect ships, they did a good job.  
"We have two Luna Class Battleships ready for launch, loading Edinium fuel now."_  
_Meadolax almost shrieked in joy.  
"What is the progress on the Discord Class?" The Minister of defense asked from his Presidential Transport.  
"The Discord Class is mobile, but the matter distortion weapons are offline. We have NO idea what could happen if we used them."  
"Use it anyways, we are vastly out-numbered."  
"Y-yes sir."

The Two Luna's and the Discord un-docked from the Battleship Construct-station, and jumped to the FJF to prepare for combat. (The Federation Justice Fleet.)  
"Is there anymore ships ready for service, Commander?"  
_"Yes, we have thirty odd Brawler Class Cruisers ready for combat."  
_"Send them on their way, we don't have time to waste... Are they outfitted with the new Jump Technology, and are they equipped with Heat-shields?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good."

The Cargo-ship undocked from the station, and headed over to the refueling station to top itself off on Edinium Fuel before it jumped back to the destroyed Council ship that was carrying vast amounts of I.D. Technology.

The group of Brawler Classes finally were fitted with a deployments worth of fuel, and they maneuvered to the Jump-lane.  
"D-Group 34, be careful with those things."  
"Understood, one question that we are all asking... What the hell did you fit us with?"  
The ATC chuckled.  
"Inter-dimensional Drives, to supplement the J.U.M.P. Drives you already have... Plus it makes you capable of Inter-dimensional Jumping."  
The group leader seemed to have trouble comprehending this.  
"Alright... I guess the heat-plating is also for the same reason?"  
The ATC said yes, and the ships accelerated to The FJF.

Meadolax was hopeful that the ships would arrive alright, they needed all the help they could get.  
He was also slightly worried about all of the ships being able to jump in-organically to other dimensions.  
This mean that they were rapidly becoming a super-power without knowing it.  
"Lexington Class, you are almost completely outfitted with the F-83 Strike-Thunders, remember, they are experimental so you are the first mass use of them."  
The captain of the Lexington Carrier grunted.  
"You are vital to the war effort, you also have several thousand Mk-84 VTOL's folded up inside your rear hangars... and you also have enough troops onboard to invade a planet."  
The captain grunted again, and spoke.  
"Alright, I read over the mission details, and I also have enough weapons to disintegrate your little tower, so stop talking." The old captain rasped.  
The ATC was silent after that.

A Tinker class Corvette shot towards the remaining Celestia Class ship, attaching another engine, and welding the giant thruster into its proper place behind the ship.  
It then continued to deploy Construction Bots to weld pieces of metal hull and EM plating to the ship. A few of the larger bots attached medium sized turrets, and managed the broadside cannons that faced to either side of the command ship. This ship you ask? The Dawn, the ship designed to destroy a Dreadnaught. It was in truth, a heavily modified Celestia Class battleship that The Council threw into a scrapyard after their agenda's didn't require it anymore. Bad move.

The ship itself used a secret power-generation core, that nobody but engineers sworn to secrecy knew about.  
There were many theories of how they found it, and what it was.  
A few of them said magical energy.  
Others said it ran off the blood of young ponies that failed their flight test. (Reference)  
The correct one, though, was that it ran off of the collective energy of neigboring stars. How it did it? Nobody knows.  
The ship was loyal to The United Federation Of Colonies though, and not to the corrupt Kaleb.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I had said my farewell to my lover, and I was mending my broken fighter that I had barely escaped the griffon province from.  
It had been sitting out here for a few weeks, with the mechanics working on it dutifully it was almost completely repaired.  
After a few minutes of talking with the mechanics that were patching up his YM-48, he made his way to the medical tents just outside Canterlot castle to get a medical box filled with MR syringes for Nightmare Moon.

He had completed his task, and returned indoors.  
Odd looks were pointed his way as he carried a crate of medical supplies indoors.  
He had to wonder why they were look at him strangely. Oh, right. I was in a relationship with their long-time enemy.  
The marble hallways curved as he made his way to the opposite wing of the castle, where the guest rooms were built.  
After a few minutes of walking, he pushed the door open to Nightmare's room, and set the box down on the counter.  
"Hey! Got the meds."  
Nightmare Moon was on the balcony, completely oblivious to him... even though he had shouted.  
A Cruel idea formed in his head, and he crept slowly towards her.  
She was mumbling, and flapped her injured wings to attempt to get higher than an inch off the ground.  
A groan of anger was heard as she fell from her small elevated height she had achieved.  
He had an opportune moment to strike.  
He rushed up behind her, and lifted her off the ground.  
A look of surprise crossed her features, and she looked back at her wings, to see if they were working again.  
She then saw Langley, and gave him a cross look.  
"Thanks for getting my hopes up..." She dully said as he lightly set her on the ground again.  
He chuckled. "As I said, your not that heavy."  
She gave an exasperated sigh. "I DO watch my weight, and you don't see me stuffing those high fat MRE's down my throat."  
"Are you calling me fat." Langley said as he rubbed a hand through her billowing mane.  
"N-no, just saying you should eat something healthier... like one of those buckets of acid that you use to clean your vehicles." she said sarcastically.  
"Thats not acid, that is a patented product called "Car shiner" you know."  
Nightmare Moon whipped around, and smacked him.  
"Dont question me, or do you want me to bring eternal night?!"  
This time she was smacked.  
"NEVER think of doing that, or I might just have to subdue you and lock you in my basement." He said with a grin.

_The rest of the day went nicely, and after a few injections of MRS into Nightmare Moon, she was sleeping peacefully with her wings operational again.  
Lets hope they won't get messed up anymore huh?_

...

...

...

(End Chapter.)

Hm.  
I have nothing to put here but this.  
_**"When you can't get a job, you kill someone, then take their job. That probably has something to do with why I'm in the Marines."**_** -Dean****  
**Have a nice day/night/orbit.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello again, Me, TheFederationJustice here.  
I have been thinking about the current plot-line.  
This is going to be a tough cookie to crack with these next few chapters.  
ARGH! Peace and tolerance! Why do you forsaken me?

Also. sorry for the wait, had some writers block...

Heres some news for you.  
I have been getting the exact same amount of people viewing the past few chapters. I am getting an average of a hundred a day, and that number has been stable.  
Me thinks I need to make a slight change to either my writing style or the summary. I need someone to write a summary for me, I suck at it.  
Take the limited words into account.

Now.  
Lets begin, shall we?

(Begin)

_**The United Federation Of Colonies isn't the vast, wealthy empire it shows on the outside.  
**_The government is corrupt, taking money from criminals and changing laws for their own gain.  
Ever since The Council was formed, the country was going downhill at an increasing rate.  
We have tried to stop it, and we have managed to keep ourselves from bankruptcy by only a few million credits.

Our vast war-fleets were slowly falling into disrepair, and Edinium was becoming harder and harder to find and mine.  
That was before Krausk led the war-fleets against the Frostayans, and after we had peace with them... (Wiping them out until four or so remained.)  
Things began to get good again, that was, until The Rift changed that.  
The Council was acting oddly, and they weren't sharing any details about the anomaly at the time.  
We now know they were using it for Inter-dimensional Technology though, and that they really weren't on our side after all.  
Langley knew about the Civil war, and wanted to take his lover to Earth before the conflict started heating up more than before... well, before the Earth was nuked from Orbit which wouldn't be the first time that has happened. (WWIII)

The Federation was known galaxy-wide for being strong-willed, and otherwise happy when war came. We might want to use that to our advantage. The Council was kicked out not long ago, and they had plenty of fleets powerful enough to invade Earth. The Federation as a whole could repel them easily, but The Council had a Dreadnaught... The ONLY one to be exact.

But for now, lets not worry about such petty things such as Politics.

_Planet Frostaya, Frostayan War. Temperature: -80_

Tracers darted across the sky, illuminating the frozen ground below as the rounds shot towards their targets.  
Wings upon wings of F-48's hurled themselves at other hostile fighters, a few of them catching flame and tumbling out of the sky.

**Screeeeeeeeeeeccchhhh... Boom... Crunch...  
**Several QX-360 (Based off of the Russian Antonov AN-225.) Super-transports fell from the dark night sky, pieces of the fuesalage and wings falling and exploding on the war-weary trench line.

The QX-360's were attempting to drop _Negotiator_ Tanks (Early versions of The Ambassador.) onto the battlefield, and they were being slaughtered while doing it. The Frostayan's had their own trenches, that had strategically placed Anti Air weapons sitting on top of bunkers. You could imagine what it was like for pilots.

"Charlie company! Anyone still alive over there?" I shout into my tooth-mic frantically. One of the injured QX-360's had landed on Charlie's last known location with its massive fuselage, which was now a crumpled burning heap.

"Cook! GET OVER HERE!" Captain Vojislav shouted to me.  
I jumped out of the crater that my body was pressed against for the past hour of shelling, and I sprinted to Vojislav, sliding into the sandbag trench.  
"Whens this damn shelling going to stop?" Jack said, lying on a pile of fire-wood trying to get rest.  
I chuckle coldly.  
"Not for a while, those are conventional artillery pieces, they will run out of shells eventually. Same with those AA guns." Vojislav said, leaning over his DMR-48 Marksman Rifle, occasionally picking off Frostayans as they ran to and fro their own trenches.

The constant shelling mixed with the misery of the frozen tundra of Frostaya was causing morale to dip to the breaking point, but they each had orders to shoot a fleeing soldier. Cruel, but cowardice is not tolerated in The Federation.  
"O-oh Finis! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Peterson convulsed on the floor.  
I pat him on the back.  
"Take notes of this, Pete, you could write a Digi-Book someday." I say sarcastically.  
He beamed at this.  
"W-wonderful idea!"  
I face-palm.**  
**_**Screeeech... Kwaboom...  
**_An artillery shell sprayed us with dirt as it hit the ground, covering my visor in a thin layer of frozen dust.  
Peterson was back to weeping on the floor, and Vojislav was standing up, firing his DMR in burst-fire at the dug-in Frostayans.  
A piece of shrapnel deflected off of his chest-plate, and he fell back into the trench. Startled.  
"Finis damn those Frostayans!" Vojislav says as he rolled under the metal sheet that was covering our living space.  
We all decided it was a bad idea to poke our heads out, and we listened to the QX-360's fly over, shaking the ground with their absurdly loud engines.  
"Why the hell are we even fighting in this?" I ask.  
Vojislav shrugged, while rubbing his fingers over the dent in his armor.  
Minutes seemed like hours, the noise of the Battlefield blended into one and I held my CLAW closer to my chest.  
Jack awoke, kicking me in the shoulder with his boots, which were frozen over.  
"Its eighty freaking below, I am sure glad for our armors heating and cooling units..." Jack said as he cracked his back.

I nod in agreement.

The booms of the howitzers slowed down in pace, the shots going wide as an Ice storm swiftly blew in.  
"You got to be kidding me... Now we wont see sunlight for a week, and it takes an Earth Month for the planet to spin!" Vojislav spat.  
Another QX-360 formation flew over, dropping the last load of Negotiators before the storm got worse.  
"Won't they EVER stop flying those transports on suicide missions?" Jack spoke, his words punctuated with a Transport flying low overhead, burning and tumbling out of the sky.  
I lean my head back, the storm causing my suit to start to lock up with ice.  
My HUD was distorted, the ice causing the holograms to bend and turn into some sort of modern art collection.  
"Good Earth-night guys, I need to rest." I say as sleep took over me.

The Frostayan War was one of the coldest, longest, most brutal wars humanity has ever had.  
Cook and his squad-members still serve today, old men mostly. Vojislav was still barking orders somewhere in the Milky way, and Cook was back with his family, after losing one of his eyes in combat.

The Council was already making moves on many systems in the Reset Dimension, and it wouldn't be long until The Federation responded in kind.  
Lets hope Langley takes his girl on a date before Earth gets blasted, Hm?

(End Chap.)

**Hell**o Readers! Its me, TheFederationJustice here!

Quote of the day!

**_Do Not Listen To My Brain Fighting Itself. - TheFederationJustice_**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello! Fleet Combat here, I had an urge to visit one of the Earth Defense Fleets this chapter.  
Langley _might_ appear in this chapter again, but there is nothing happening on Equi-3 at the moment.

Lets begin, shall we?

(Begin)

The U.F.C.S.S. The Moscow Rain hung in a low orbit around Venus, the second assault fleet under his command.  
The Moscow spun slowly in space, strobes blinking quickly as the craft orbited over to the dark-side of the planet.  
_Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang.  
_Nothing has been detected on its sonar systems but chunks of asteroid and the F.A.F. it was part of.  
_Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Boop.  
_A small blip appeared, shooting towards the fleet.  
The Moscow Rain alerted the other ships, and they all raised shields and turned turrets towards the incoming object.  
A blur flew past The Moscow, an interplanetary missile.  
Alarms rang throughout The Moscow, and the missile itself fell towards the surface of Venus.  
The re-entry vehicle separated from the rocket stage, and it fired its small thrusters to de-orbit.  
Several seconds later, a blinding flash was seen on the planets surface.  
A flaming shockwave could be seen shooting outwards.  
Nuclear fire.

The Moscow Rain detected many more signatures, War-ships.  
The Battle of Venus had begun.

(1st Person, Admiral Krausk)

"Get me a line to Command! We need reinforcements!" I yell.  
"They have a jamming computer, we can't get the word out!" My lieutenant says to me nervously.  
I groan.  
"Alright Fed-Fleet, we are on our own. Form Fleet defensive formations, don't let any transports through." I say through the Fleet-wide network.

A chorus of 'Understood' was heard from all of the captains, and they fired thrusters to space themselves out and get as many guns facing towards the enemy as possible.  
"Oh Finis... Let us get through this one." I mumble.

"Weapons in-range, firing!"

The Moscow Rain vibrated as the Rail-guns silently shot metal rods towards the hostile fleet.  
"Get two Luna's to press forward and get us a stronghold before the larger portion of the fleet arrives."  
The two ships responded to the orders, and the massive floating fortresses of metal and thrusters shot towards the council's fleet.

I stood up, no longer in a state of mind to be sitting.  
My seasoned eyes could see a long flat ship, with various holes and doors opening on the outside with hundreds of smaller vessels exiting the carrier.  
"Get us a fighter-net, they have a carrier."  
"Understood."

I ordered non-stop for the next five minutes, preparing for the hostile ships to get into effective shooting range.  
The Council's fighters shot towards the defense fleet, a literal wall of anti-fighter cannons met them.

Dots of light showed up, the fighters exploding or releasing weapons.  
A blur could be seen, which slowed down to show thirty odd Frigates.  
"We have frigates that just jumped in, get a couple destroyers up there and clear them out."  
My computer beeped as the orders were sent.  
Destroyer D-5 and D-9 maneuvered themselves to face the enemy frigates as they fired their main thrusters.  
D-5 shot forwards, while D-9 flanked around the side, moving over the enemy ships and spinning so it was broadside with the top of the enemy ships.

D-5 and D-9 cleared out the enemy ships easily, and they moved onto the next targets.

"Cruisers A-8 to A-16, begin the counter-attack would you?"  
My computer sent the orders.

"Sir, more enemy ships are jumping in... I don't know what they are, sir."

I pick up my binoculars and observe the enemy ships.  
"Wolf Classes, Finis damned... those are from the Frostayan War!"  
My head shook as I cleared it out.  
"Don't mind, just because they have ships from the scrap-yard doesn't mean they aren't more advanced. Cruisers A-9 and A-10, take 'em out."  
My computer beeped.

"Sir, enemy Missile Barrage incoming. Brace!" My radar officer chirped.  
The Moscow Rain raised shields, and lights grew near, going faster and faster as they shot towards the Freeson class.  
The missiles exploded, fragmenting into smaller explosives as they hit the EM plating of The Moscow.  
"Shields down to 55%, no hull damage detected." My computer chirped.

I sigh.

"Launch F-A9's, we need to take out that Missile Frigate."

The computer blinked and chirped.

Seconds later, the ship vibrated as Talon after Talon shot out of the launch-bay towards the Missile Frigate.  
"ETA one minute and thirty seconds."

The crafts shot forwards, closing the distance rapidly.

"Hostile Cruiser approaching, firing Anti-ship Hull breaching Missiles."  
The Moscow Rain's missile tubes uncapped themselves, and fired out of the silos towards the enemy cruiser.  
Blue fire illuminated The Moscow as the missiles shot towards the cruiser.  
The missiles hit their mark, tearing the enemy ship in half and causing a huge flash of light as its reactor was breached.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"Earth Defense Fleet One has engaged a hostile war-fleet, they have repelled the attack but they have lost fourteen percent of their space-capable starships."  
I sigh.  
"What does this have to do with us, here at the 133rd we are supposed to stay here!"  
Now it was the other mans turn to sigh.  
"Just thought you would like to know, sir."  
I wave him off with my arm.  
He nodded, and left Eclipses room.  
I rested my forehead in my hands.  
Several minutes passed before Nightmare Moon meandered in, looking smug with her armor freshly polished.  
Her legs carried her to my side.  
"Is thou alright? Thee- er- you might want to get some rest."  
I pat her behind her neck.  
"I'm fine, I see your catching onto the new way of speaking." I say quickly, trying to change the subject.  
She leaned closer in, an eyebrow raised.  
"Fine, be that way, I won't even bother talking to you!" She said with a playful tone.  
I pull her off of her feet, and slam her down onto the bed.  
"You know you can't stay silent forever." I say, a grin slowly spreading across my face.  
She started blushing, turning twenty shades of red, and gave a little whimper.  
I got off of her, and I pat behind her ears as I walk over to the window that faced outwards towards Ponyville.  
"Y-your right, we cant keep quiet when you arouse us..."

I laugh, and kick open the window.  
She shoots back, her sensitive ears splayed backwards as the glass shattered.  
"Why would you make such horrid noise?"  
I continue, dragging the bedside table to the window.  
I walk back over to my bag, and I pick up a satellite dish.  
After I place the disassembled transmitter on the table, I went back to get the legs that held the dish upwards.  
I returned to the table with the legs, and I attach them to the satellite dish.  
The computer built in beeps, and the dish turns towards the north.  
"Satellite uplink established, Map-Sat 8 will send you all gathered information from orbital scans."  
I crack my sore back.  
Nightmare Moon was still rubbing her ears, blood slightly trickling down her head.  
"You alright?"

She gave a pained whimper, and spoke.  
"Loud noises are especially sensitive to my ears, and if the loud noises are near they can damage my ears."  
I walk to her side.  
"Do you need anything to help them?"  
She sighed.  
"My ears will heal rather quickly. Advantage of being an Alicorn." She continues. "And this wouldn't be the first time this has happened, when the elements of harmony hit me a year or two ago... my ears were shattered, when you shot the griffon that was torturing me my ears ruptured."

I pull her into a side hug.  
"You sure you don't need anything? you don't want the others to think your weak."  
She leaned against me.  
"I _do_ need to keep them fearing me, it just doesn't seem right if they start to accept me."  
After several long moments, I spoke up.  
"Want to go get something to eat later? I need to go hunt something to eat though... too many plants."  
She beamed at the sound of meat.  
"That sounds delightful, call me odd and all, but I rather like the taste of meat... I don't know how I can process it..."  
(She DOES have those fangs and all, there would be no natural reason for them if they weren't to inject poison or to eat something.)

The day slowly turned to night, and Nightmare and I had a nice meal. Too bad Celestia and the rest of the Mane 6 spoiled the moment.  
They of course, had cringed at the fact we were eating meat. But they DO need to get over certain things.

Celestia had an awkward time with Nightmare Moon, she _did_ get her drunk after all.  
Nightmare Moon was rather aggressive, and I had to pinch her under the table a few times to stop her from attacking someone.  
She was a rather interesting character, odd personality. She takes compliments very seriously, and can never think of hurting someone who is nice to her.  
But if they go against what she stands for, she is incredibly hostile. I hope my human self can fix that.

The rest of the night went nicely, and Nightmare Moon got into another dispute with 'Rarity' about our relationship. A quick pinch solved any hostilities though.  
After the dinner had finally wrapped up, we stayed up to watch her night sky.  
I pointed to the star that I came from, and promised to take her there one day.  
Hopefully I could before it was turned into a radioactive heap again.

Lets... just hope... that my Nightmare will stay with me to the bitter end.  
Lets hope, shall we?

(End Chap.)

Review, Fill out the poll, and send me fan-art!

Alright, I know, I know... I need to start raising the word count again for the chapters.  
Hm... My Co-author will be on hiatus for the next two weeks, so quality character interaction might not be possible.  
If you have any feedback that will help the story progress, tell me.  
A Mending Soul's references will increase in HUGE amounts when the remaining Federation Fleets do something on its end.  
Anyways.  
_**Nightmare Moon is my favorite character.**_

Quote of the day!

_**Welcome to Frostaya, its rather Frosta, ya? (See what I did their?)**_


	34. Chapter 34

(Begin)

"Brawler Class, starboard side!"

_Alarms._

"Damn! D-5 is out of action..."

hnThe Moscow Rain engaged multiple ships on all sides.  
Other warships began to assault their own targets, pushing the oppressing war-fleet away from Venus.

"Federation Fleet, go full offensive. We can't hold against them." I finally say.  
"Shields 23%!"  
"Hull breach, deck four!"  
"Multiple fires, engineering has reported slight reactor damage."  
"Enemy fleet retreating, good job boys."

The Moscow Rain rolled, several Corvettes docking next to it to start repairs.  
"The Moscow Rain, return to MRS-2. We do not have ships capable of repairing you at the moment."  
After a few minutes of the Corvettes attempting to patch us up, I set a course to MRS-2.  
"Sir, engine four is overheating. Shut it down?"  
I nod.

"Whats the status of our reactor?"  
"Reactor is stable, but the power we are getting out of it has dropped ten-fold."  
I lean back into my chair, the Military Repair station growing closer in our view-screen.  
A few minutes later, the blinking station extended a docking arm and The Moscow connected to the repair station.  
"Docking successful, beginning repair operations."  
Several hundred repair bots disconnected from the station, and they started patching up the various holes in our hull and EM plating.

After several hours of the robots welding the injured vessel, The Moscow disconnected from the station. Ready to fight again.

"Sir, enemy fleet has regrouped and they are ready to attack again."  
"Won't they ever learn their lesson?"  
Apparently not.

"Welp. Begin flanking maneuver."  
"Yes sir."

The Moscow Rain was joined by several dozen cruisers and frigates, each of them ready to die for their nation.

A hostile Carrier jumped away from the fighting, and a Celestia Class took its place.  
"Oh shit! _CELESTIA CLASS!_"  
The Moscow Rain only missed a huge beam of plasma by a few feet, the hull glowing slightly from the heat.  
"Sir, D-7 is now offline."  
I slam my fist down on my chair.  
"TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN!"  
"We cant sir, the shields are too strong!"  
"TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN!"  
"Yes sir."

The Moscow Rain fired its remaining missiles, joined by the remainder of the EDF fleet.  
The Philomena simply shrugged off the attack, and blasted a Xen class in half.  
"Whats taking so long? Get out of that seat."  
I push my weapons officer out of his seat, and I take his place.  
My old hands target the weapons systems to hit _The Philomena_ in one of its missile bays.  
The Philomena hung in space for a moment, before a giant light slowly consumed the sky.  
The Philomena's engines added to the light, and the massive vessel exploded with a force of eighty nuclear bombs.  
Federation ships were flung across battle-space, the ships fighting for control as the shockwave carried them.

The Moscow Rain was the first to recover from the giant battleship going critical, the weapons still glowing from the combat that took place for the past day and a half.

Venus Battle-space was now officially The Federation's, and they were going to keep it on lockdown as long as possible.

_Zella Shipyards. Two days after the battle of Venus was won._

The build-stations were pumping out ships at a rapid pace, each of them equipped with a new jump device.  
Nobody has tested it yet, but it theoretically works.

Through the commotion of the shipyard, Meadolax observed the human builders.  
He had just sent a message to Doxia telling him about his situation, and he sure hopped the Enigma Empire didn't tap into it.  
A cargo ship blasted past him, the void of space absorbing all noise. The ship was being trailed by two Trooper class frigates, the two warships tightly kept formation on either side of the civilian vessel. The cargo ship itself was marked with a Hyclon Industrial tag, (H.I.) and was painted a yellow and orange to signify its utility status.

The two troopers broke formation, and slowed down to a crawl with its inertia dampening thrusters.  
Hyclon Industrial's cargo ship continued forward, now being assisted with docking by a robotic tug.  
The Dimensional Lord observed the new generation of ships being built, but his eyes kept glancing at the H.I. cargo ship as it unloaded its cargo.

Zella-8 turned slowly, civilian vessels shooting up from the various space ports that dotted the surface.  
Langley was born here, and Zella was the Des Moines Iowa of the United Federation Of Colonies, it had a large agricultural economy and most of the citizens were rather nice to each other. Zella was also, one of the largest Military planets to come out of The Federation. That would explain the massive orbiting Military stations and ship building facilities.  
All of the trade coming from here either went out to its own three Moons, or directly to and fro Earth and the inner colonies.

The H.I. Cargo Ship was finished unloading, and slowly turned around with its RCS and eventually made its way to the Jump-lane. (You cant just jump anywhere near stations, they have specific jump zones.) The two Trooper classes followed, and jumped together with the Cargo ship.

The rather large amounts of Cargo-ships going in and out of Station-Space was increasing rapidly, they had to keep resources flowing for the ships that were being built.  
A rather wonderful sight, ships being built. The robotic drones were placing plating very quickly, but they were also very precise. Any flaw in a ships build could mean life and death to its crew.

It was interesting to think that only a thousand years ago, Humanity was little more than squabbling tribes on an irradiated planet. From the ashes, they say.

Another Cargo-ship blasted by, followed by eight more. The ships were joined by a hundred odd Federation Fleet warships, they were coming back to Zella to re-arm and repair.  
This left the station _very_ protected. Zella Stations had a standing fleet occupying it already, to keep the main source of warships safe. But a hundred more was a little overkill.

Meadolax was nearly hit by a speeding F-83 fighter, which has been battle tested and was being mass produced on a larger scale than The Lexington class had received.  
The F-83 was already superior than its F-53 brother, but it was more expensive by tenfold. Getting ammunition alone would cost a fortune.

Meadolax was cloaked of course, nothing could see him if they tried.

A Celestia Class was leading the arriving Fleet, the only one that hasn't rebelled.  
It was called, "The Hercules."

The ship was heavily modified, and could take on an entire fleet by itself.  
Running off of the collective energy of close stars, the ship had weapons powerful enough to wipe out entire cities from entire light-years away.  
The weapons would take time to reach their targets, but when they hit, they would hit hard.

The Hercules was the new flagship for The Federation, since The Son Of God left with The Council.

Any sane person would try to not get on the captains nerves, but that has happened before without an entire fleet being wiped out.

Zella Shipyards was now the most heavily defended place in the Milky way galaxy, and nobody with any number of ships would think of attacking if they had a right mind.  
But there has been many admirals and captains that don't have exactly sane minds.

Heck, even the Frostayans backed off when the first Celestia rolled around, scared shitless at the giant ship that had appeared in the last battle of Frostaya.

The Cargo ships that had just jumped in went to their respective stations that were assigned to them, and they were being followed by a respective escort.  
Hyclon Industrial was paying a trillion odd credits every time one of the ships jumped in, but they made 25 more when the ships arrive.

(A Federation credit is worth roughly 2.5 U.S. Dollars.)

The cargo-ships finished unloading, and Federation Fleet 2's ships went to various Corvettes and repair stations.  
Zella Station was the center point for it all, almost nothing could get Federation boots out of the Zella system.  
Even if you pushed all of them out, they would still be popping up at random intervals behind, beside, and over you at any moment.

Zella.

Who came up with that name?

Who cares.

FOR THE FEDERATION!

(End Chap.) 

Yeah Yeah, Review, tell me what I need fixing.  
If you have something you wish to show me contact me either through site PM or my Gmail: .justice

Nightmare Moon is my favorite character.

Quote of the day!

_**Zella shipyards, if you stop by for window shopping... make sure you have a few Trillion credits to buy even the smallest cargo-ship.  
**__**If you don't have money, get out. Zella isn't Sella' nothing to poor. - Zella Administration.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**"John you buffoon! Time for you to earn your keep! Take us in close! We're going to strafe this monster to death!" – Captain Harry. (R.I.P.)**_

Alright.  
I have put off Langley and his companions for long enough! It will be terrible, but I will do it. I haven't been writing anything but combat because my co-writer has gone on  
hiatus. I was thinking about how The Federation would react to the events of MLP S1 EP1-2. I am accumulating ideas for a one-shot. PM or Review with your thoughts.

Also.

FAVORITE THESE PEOPLE!

-Torrenta  
-Vulcan2312  
-FocusedStream  
-Nightassault  
-Everjoy  
-To Define Life

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV.)

I had gone to see the elements of harmony with Eclipse. We had to grow relations with them or this whole "alliance" will fall on its face. Eclipse was radiating anger, and I could tell she was holding herself back as they asked her questions.  
"So, Nightmare Moon, Why the change of heart?" Twilight asked for the second time. Eclipse shook with rage.  
"Oh, I don't know, peasant, perhaps I am biding my time?" She said with venom _literally_ dripping from her teeth.  
I stroked the back of her neck to try and calm her down.  
She leaned into me, but was still throbbing in rage.  
Twilight decided to stop talking to Nightmare Moon, and turned her attention to me.  
"Langley, I hear you come from a place called 'Earth', mind telling me about it?"  
I inhale.  
"_I_ didn't come from Earth, I was born on Zella-8. But if you want to know about Earth itself, I may or may not have some reading material for you and Everjoy."  
Twilight beamed at this.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nightmare Moon.  
"You didn't ask me permission to speak to him, **DOES THOU** want my wrath?"  
Twilight and her friends shook their heads rapidly.  
Eclipse stepped forward, preparing to pounce on the defenseless girls.  
I held her back, straining to keep her from harming something.  
**"Let me at them!"** the furious mare in my arms screeched.  
I held her back, Nightmare beginning to calm down.  
She took huge breaths, her gaze falling to the floor.  
"Don't kill them yet, they are allied."  
Twilight looked at me as if to say thank you.  
Nightmare was finished with her calming techniques taught to her by Cadence, and was leaning against me.  
She brought her mouth to my ear, and whispered.  
"C-could you stroke my mane? it feels wonderful."  
I stifle a laugh, and I bring my hand through her mane.  
"Thanks."  
I nod.  
"Twilight, you were saying something?"  
She nodded, and stepped forward.  
"I-I just wanted to ask how y-you befriended Night-nightmare Moon."  
Eclipse fights back a growl, but couldn't hold it in.  
"I don't think thats something she wants us discussing..."  
Eclipse gave a curt nod.

It was rather hard for any discussion to take place with the dominate mare in the room, so we just stared at each other.  
Nightmare Moon was contemplating killing the element bearers, but she was held back by my stroking.  
She _might_ fit in at some point.  
Ever since the short burst of aggression earlier, Celestia deemed Nightmare Moon unstable and had a few guards around at all times. This didn't help her aggression, and she almost blew a hole in the throne room when she was told the news.  
That would have been bad, the throne room was repaired only a few days ago... and I doubt Celestia would enjoy it if another section of her castle would be destroyed.

After a few hours, and lots of growls and glares from Nightmare, we made our way back to my room. Nightmare wanted to sleep, she was awake at night anyways. being a Night-**M****are** and all. (I found out secret meaning behind her name.)

I left her to sleep, much to her disappointment.  
She had begged for me to stay, but I had to dash to the canterlot "gardens" and check up on the military forces held up there. I had promised Nightmare that I would return at the end of my patrol, and I would gladly soothe her sore muscles when I arrived.

I looked forward to it, and she was ever present in my mind as I watched ground crew load ammunition into the various F-53's that were scattered around the place. Minutes felt like hours as I want over my troops capabilities, I knew they would do a perfect job with our without me. But I had a job to do.

I wandered over to the fuel depot, and checked the fuel computers to see if we needed another load in from orbit.  
I had to manage the new cross-country Bullet cargo train network that was recently built by Hyclon Industrial engineers.  
Finally, after an hour and a half of walking around a field, I was able to return to Nightmare Moon.  
_Nightmare Moon..._  
She was really soft, and had an alluring scent.  
Her mane was delicate, and no matter how difficult she was on the outside... she was still beeeeautiful.  
My father would be proud.

I silently opened the door to her room, and I took off my trench-coat.  
"Langley?" Eclipse calls from her bedroom.  
"Yeah."  
She chuckles once.  
"Alright, you coming in or what?"  
I push open the door to her room, and my eyes adjusted to the dark of her room.  
She wasn't wearing her armor when I left, and her fur is black.  
Is she trying to ambush me?

I saw a small sparkle in the corner of my left eye.  
My head turns to look at it.  
Nightmare Moon was wearing a stunning dress, dark midnight blue that was a few shades lighter than her fur.  
It was covered in thousands of silver gems, reflecting the light that was managing to make its way through the heavy blinds. My mouth dropped, she looked... brilliant. The armor she normally wore was discarded, lying on her dresser.

"You look... beautiful!"  
She blushed heavily, but it was hidden by her dark fur.  
"T-thanks, 'Rarity' made it for me."  
I walked up to her and embraced her.  
"How was your day at work?"  
I snorted.  
"MY day? your day is what matters to me."  
My mouth formed a smile.  
"R-really? You don't even care about yourself?"  
I held her tighter.  
"Your the best thing that has happened to me so far in my life."  
She blushed harder, finally it was starting to show through her fur.  
"Did you thank Rarity for the dress?"  
She looked down.  
"No..."  
I lift her chin up.  
"This would be a great opportunity to make them think you've changed... You could even attend the 'Grand Galloping Gala' if you get on Celestia's good side."  
She whimpered, which made me hold her tighter.  
"I still... want them to respect me! How would I do that and keep them fearing me?"  
I stroked her mane.  
"You don't have to _totally_ change, just wear the dress when I'm around to show your thanks."  
She smiled at this, her ears lifting up from the back of her head.  
"That sounds like a good idea."

_Zella Shipyards._

Zella Shipyards was consuming resources faster than any other construct-station chain than any other in history, and they weren't stopping anytime soon.  
The stations themselves had a flock of warships and cargo-transports either docked or defending against any threats.  
Zella shipyards and the Zella system was the main stronghold besides Earth, and they were bound to be invaded eventually.  
Admiral Krausk had arrived earlier with the remainder of Federation Fleet Two to get refitted with the brand new "Doxia Drive" to jump to other dimensions. Apparently.  
They had no standing orders that required such devices, but there had been scattered reports of The Council setting up shop in a neighboring Dimension.  
Un-officially, they were eventually going to storm the place.  
Officially, they weren't supposed to interfere with other dimensions.  
Krausk questioned the reasoning behind The Councils rebellion, they really had no reason to. Krausk was starting to think that an outside source was responsible, but no Frostayan Or Ragnarok warships have been sighted near any Federation systems.  
This of course, was due to them being wiped out during the Human/Ragnarok and Human/Frostayan Wars.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Incoming transmission from The Federation Database!

The Frostayan War

The Frostayan War was a century long engagement that took place in the early 2900's to the 2980's.

The Frostayan Conglomerate was assaulted by The United Federation Of Colonies due to exspansion.  
The United Federation Of Colonies assaulted planet Frostaya, and fought many battles on the frozen planet surface.  
Most tactics used during the war have been classified, and only the major engagments were authorized for public eyes, causing a veil of secrecy to appear around what little was known about The War. The Frostayan war was the 2900's equivalent of The "Vietnam" war, which ended with Federation personnel storming the last Frostayan held base on the planet. a total of 38 Billion lives were lost in the war, taking a small chunk out of the 300 Billion+ nation.

Federation Personnel (REDACTED) the (REDACTED) Elements of (REDACTED)

Federation-Federation-Federa∑∂∑å∂∑πåø∂åπß¬∂∆å∂∑¬å∆

ERROR, Server connection interrupted. Please contact an administrator.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Zella Shipyards was producing ships during the time, but none of them amounted to the warships produced now.  
alleZ sdraypihS

In all honesty, Zella was the most corrupt station chain in Federation Territory.  
They were allowed to do whatever the liked as long as they got ships to the frontline in decent time.

I think a few people are getting bored with Zella, so more action with Langley is in order for those who can't take downtime. (especially for the romance readers.)

So.

Guess what?

(End Chapter.) 


	36. Chapter 36

Hello once again! It is me, TheFederationJustice here!  
Hmm.

I think the story is going along nicely so far, opinions?  
Onions?  
Alright.

Word scramble for you:  
!yɘllnɒM ƚƚoɔƧ ǫniʜɔƚɒw ɘvol I

FAVORITE THESE PEOPLE!

-Torrenta  
-Vulcan2312  
-FocusedStream  
-Nightassault  
-Everjoy  
-To Define Life

(Begin)

Venus Space. High Orbit.

The U.F.C.S.S. Discord hung in space, the black hull only broken by the various glowing matter distortion weapon arrays that dotted the spine.  
The Discord was designed to make your life as fucking miserable as humanly possible, and it did so by twisting atoms and changing the makeup.  
In short, you could atomize a planets surface. In a much more efficient matter than most bombardment ships.

The Discord was supposed to be with Federation Fleet Two, but had encountered some "Problems" with the Artificial Intelligence core.  
The A.I. was a trickster, and used its MDW's (Matter Distortion Weapons) against anything that drew near.

The Discord was also the only ship capable of changing an entire planets orbit, really effective if you want to normalize a planets orbits. This of course, was frowned upon.  
(Stars orbiting planets, *cough* Equestria.)

The Discord disappeared, and re-appeared a few kilometers away.  
_"Someone shut the damn thing off!"_ was the captains orders.  
The Discord had other plans, however, and it teleported again.

The Discord was on nobodies side, and it liked it that way.

(Captain Langley's POV.) (3rd Person.)

Dean, Everjoy, and Nightmare Moon had decided to go on a stroll with Langley.  
Everjoy and Dean were still diverting their gazes, and Nightmare was brushing against Langley now and then.  
The town of Canterlot was still acting normally, with the occasional Diesel Cargo Train (that reaches bullet-train velocities) that roared to and fro Canterlot Castle.  
This had been raised with passing Federation soldiers on patrol, and they simply shrugged.

The trains were carrying a whole manner of things, some of the cars were blue and black and had "FEDERATION FLEET" stamped on the side.  
While a few of the other cars had "HYCLON INDUSTRIAL" and "ZELLA SHIPYARDS" stamped to the side, and were painted a yellow and orange.

Nightmare Moon was freaked out by the massive beasts, the same thing had apparently happened to Luna when she saw the ancient locomotives.  
The mare in picture, was yelping everytime one of the cargo trains let of a large blow from the airhorns, and slowed at Canterlot station to unload cargo.

Everjoy was ignoring them, and was humming as she walked beside me. Dean was looking nervously at the crowd of Canterlot ponies that were sorrounding us.  
His hand was ever-present on his holster, ready to spit lead to quinch his Xeno-phobia. He had a nice releationship growing with Gilda, why was he having such a hard time with the majority?

Nightmare was finished with her panic attack, and began a conversation with Everjoy.  
Something about 'Fashion' and other female topics. Langley was rather shocked at this, Eclipse being so ready to talk about such things?  
Nightmare Moon was... ...er... Friends? with Everjoy. Everjoy did nurse her back to health after all.

Storm clouds were brewing in the distance, with no Pegasi tending them. Some sort of energy that humans gave off made the weather function normally, which was a scientific marvel. If one could tap into this power, they could destroy entire platoons of soldiers. Or they could heal said platoons of soldiers.

Nightmare Moon was recieving looks of fear from most of the civillians, and she enjoyed it. She cackled as the town square cleared out in a matter of seconds.  
Langley twitched slightly, and looked nervously at the roof-tops.

"If I say 'Duck' you better hit the floor." He said after a few minutes of staring at the roof.  
The glass of the buildings glinted through the wooden planks, and Langley hurried his pace.  
"We aren't alone, look." He pointed to a stallion that was blending almost perfectly against the various pipes and AC units of the rooftops.  
A soft 'Ping' was heard near the ground next to Nightmares feet.  
She froze, her eyes glazing over.  
"DUCK!" Langley yelled, but she just stood there, consumed in the memorys.  
The bullets stopped, and three pegasi landed, each of them wearing suits.  
"You must be Langley? Hand over the Mare."

(1st Person, Langley.)

"You must be Langley? Hand over the Mare."  
I shook my head, and raised my handgun.  
"What use is she to you?"  
The leader gave a cold laugh.  
"We, must execute her for Crimes against the SUN, something that embodies the Night should be killed."  
I crack my neck, and empty three rounds into each of them.  
The leader stumbles back, and falls to the floor.  
"RUN! I will take care of them!" I yell.  
Dean slides into a cover behind a low brick wall, and he began firing his C.L.A.W. at the sniper.  
I follow, managing to hit one of the snipers in the head.  
A round kicked up dust near my hand, and I crouched farther down the wall.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

_I shouldn't have left him behind! I'm powerful, I should have fixed this!  
_My legs carried me down the empty street, towards the Castle.  
I could hear foot-steps, and I lept into the air with my powerful wings, and I fell a few feet.  
_Oh, I better be careful. I haven't flown in a month or so.  
_I shot upwards, the stallions cursing and shouting as I flew towards the castle at breakneck speed.  
My sensitive ears could hear the bullets bend air near my ears, and I braced myself as prepared to bust into Celestia's bedroom.  
I held my wings to my body, and I smashed through her balcony door.

Celestia shot out of bed, charging a spell.  
"Nightmare Moon! What is the meaning of this?"  
I fell to the floor, panting.  
"L-langley -pant- in -pant- combat, town square!"  
Celestia flashed a look of concern, before calling her gaurds to combat with a spell, leaping out the window.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"How many of these idiots are there?"  
Dean shrugged, before returning fire.  
I do the same, and I hit a few Unicorns as they run across the plaza.

Celestia and a platoon of royal guards landed next to me, running forwards with swords and using magic to kill their targets, deadly effective.  
At the arrival of the solar gaurds, the attackers disappeared into various buildings, disappearing.

Celestia walked up to me, after cleaning her blade with her magic.  
"Are you hurt? Nightmare Moon is safe."  
I shook my head, and stood up.  
Dean's arm wrapped around my neck, his leg was hit.  
"Oh, maybe he is!"  
A few Royal Gaurds take him by Magic to a chariot, and we all fly back to Canterlot Castle.  
We landed, and Nightmare Moon embraced me tightly.  
Everjoy was watching me with her eyes watering.  
"We thought you died!" Nightmare said as she shook my shoulders.  
I frown slightly.  
"Almost did!"  
She twitched, and held me closer, dragging me to sit on the floor.  
We embrace for an eternity, frozen in time.

Perhaps The Discord was done being idiotic?

_"It has complete control sir, abandon ship!"  
_  
Nope.

(End Chap.)


	37. Chapter 37

_**This is The Federation Database here! Using my **_**_capitalistic ideology, you must hand me all of your credits so you can read one page! Sound good? No? GUARDS!_**

_In other news, I am sick... So... yeah. That sucks, I might mispell a few things, but my devotion to you guys is top priority! Also, ALL of the people that I have asked users to favorite, have helped me keep going and get this far._

Thanks for all of the support!  
Heres another chapter to say my thanks!

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV, 1st Person.)  
_**READ THE TOP BEFORE**_** CONTINUING**

I still was holding Nightmare in my arms, the room was empty, and she was too scared to leave the room.  
"Why would they want to kill me? They could be ANYWHERE!"  
I stroked her mane, and she let it all go.  
"WHY? Whats happening to me? I-I should have brought my night forth... W-WHY?"  
Her cheek brushed against mine, the side of my head felt wet as her tears kept falling.  
"NEVER leave me! They will kill me..."  
_Celestia_ pushed open the door, and was almost hit by Nightmares reaction shot.  
"No! No! Stay away, you will kill me!" Eclipse yelped.  
Celestia gazed at her in concern.  
"I won't hurt you, do you need anything?"  
She nodded, and motioned for Celestia to come closer.  
Celestia did so, and stood over us.  
Eclipse tugged on her leg, and she sat down.  
Nightmare looked at her, pleading.  
Celestia looked at her, and tilted her head.  
"Yes?"  
Nightmare pulled Celestia closer, and embraced her in a friendly hug.  
"Thanks for all the help."  
Celestia's eyes were open in shock, and nodded.  
Several minutes passed in awkward silence.  
"Sooo... Langley love, when are you going to take me to 'Earth', Its a rather exciting prospect."  
I eye her.  
"I have to make sure a hostile fleet doesn't rear its ugly head again, but I'm sure it will happen soon."  
_Did she just call me, 'Love'... Odd._

Celestia took this moment to escape Eclipse's grasp, and she bowed her head and left.  
I could tell it was rather awkward for Celestia's greatest enemy to embrace her like that.  
Understandable, like that one time a Frostayan gouged out one of my friends eyeballs and said sorry, before he was shot.

"Hey, Nightmare, you need to get some sleep. its the middle of the day."  
Her ears twitched, flat against her head.  
"Can you sleep with me today?"  
I kissed her on the cheek, and nodded.  
"Sure, I can do that."

I helped Eclipse to her feet, (hooves) and we both walked down the marble hall towards her room.  
My sharp ears could hear, you guessed it, Dean, cursing and slowly walking down a hall to the left of us.  
I stopped, and so did Nightmare.  
Dean stumbled into view, and his eyes locked onto us.  
"Hey, hey! Heres the man of the hour!" I said sharply.  
He smiled slightly before he waved, and limped his way to the Armory.

"How is he able to walk after an injury to the leg?"

I shrugged. "MR Syringes I guess, same stuff that Healed your injuries."

She sighed, and we continued down the hall the hall towards her room.

(you have no idea how difficult it is to type on mobile.)

We arrive, and she opens the door with her magic.

Her room whas changing ever so slightly over the days, the white from before was now black, and the blinds were super heavy, to block out light.

She went to the bathroom, to get cleaned up. Or to get the tear streaks out of her cheeks.

Her bed was also changed, looking more dark and mysterious. The bed was too large for just herself, so I guessed it was due to our relationship. The bed was hyper soft, feeling almost as silky as her mane.

I took off my trench coat, and threw it to the floor.

My boots came next, the heavy metal combat boots clang to the floor.

I climbed under the sheets, and I felt like I was sorrounded by Nightmares fur.

My senses could feel her enter the room, and she joined me in bed.

I held her close, and she sighed as I wrapped my arms around her smooth neck, heat transferring to both of us.

She moaned in content, and we both drifted off to sleep.

(Zella Shipyards)

"Longrange Scanning equipment can detect no signs of any hostile war fleets. It is now safe for any ships to travel freely between the outer colonies and the Sol system. Relay message to all Federation Civillians and soldiers."

The message shot through Fed-net and it arrived at all transmitters and computers.

"What information do we have on the resurfacing of The Phoenix? It's impossible, and I want to know how and why it happened!"

"A strange energy source bent space-time, and The Phoenix, infinity, appeared in orbit around Equi-3, this is the biggest mystery since a Starbucks was found intact... After the great war!"

INCOMING TRANSMISSION.

The Great War.

The Great War was started during 2024, on July 4th, 5:45 PM, and ended July 4th, 5:55 PM. The Great War was a nuclear war, and it reset humanity back to the 1800's. All old countries, barring Canada, were destroyed. Various kingdoms rose Out of the ashes, and science accelerated faster than before the war, and humanity was FTL by 2100.

All nuclear armed countries fought eachother. And Earth hasn't fully recovered even a thousand years after the war. The oceans are slightly radioactive, most animals went extinct, but DNA cloning has allowed Earths various species to return from the grave.

END TRANSMISSION.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

Having Langley sleep with me was very comfortable, nothing made me feel more complete. His arms, wrapped around my neck were very strong, not to mention warm.

I could tell he enjoyed my fur pressed against him, I did take good care of it. Even if was a villain, I wanted to keep myself top of the line gorgeous. It did the trick with Langley apparently.

He held me tighter, burying his head in my mane. I was told by Langley that the stars looked nice, amd he also said that if those stars were real, we would both incenerate. Not to mention the rest of the planet.

He was in a dream, so I closed my eyes and visited it.

Frozen ground was all the eye could see, and the red blotches on the ground marked death.

"Frost-3, proceed on foot to the next objective. Your the last one alive, dont die would you."

Langley began walking forward through a snow bank, I guess this was 'Frostaya'.

The dream faltered, and we both awoke.

Langley shook in false cold, and I rolled over and wrapped my wings around him.  
After several long moments of him shivering, he spoke.

"Thanks... I still have dreams of the Frostayan war..."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, Love."

He smiled, and pulled me closer. Drifting off to sleep again.

I was excited for my trip to 'Earth', his computer beeped a clearance message about thirty minutes ago. I wonder what the planet will be like? _No need to think, just hold him._ I agreed with myself, and I continued comforting him.

Perhaps I could see another... 'Star ship' while I was there. All I saw while I was in one was a jail cell, It was a great mystery to me about how they could do such marvels of engineering. What do I know? I'm just a Night Queen.

(End Chapter)


	38. Chapter 38

_**Still sick. Ain't that cute?**_** -TheFederationJustice.**

**Repost, but fixed.**

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV)

"Alright, time to get up, we have a big day ahead of us." Langley's voice rang in my head.  
I moaned in my semi-concious state.  
"C'mon, you want to get to Earth right?" He says in annoyance.  
My eyelashes fluttered.  
"Alright, do I have to do this the hard way?" He sighs.  
The comforters were ripped out from over me, and I was hoisted into the air, and I was set down on the floor.

"Hnng, fine." I say as I stand up.  
I walk to the bathroom, and I splash water in my face to wake up.  
After I had a brief shower, I equipped my armor. (DmgeResitnce+21, Strength+4 Stealth+18 Gorgeousness+9001)  
My armor was light, and reflected all light like a prism. Causing dark blue reflections to dance around the room.  
Langley opened the door, it was the middle of the night, so none of the servants or nobles were walking the halls.  
We made our way to the "Tactical Operations and Recreation" Human section of the castle.  
A Mk-84 was idling, ramp lowered.  
The Mk-84 brought back memories, being detained, and most recently being transported in a medical variant back to the castle. We walked aboard, the ramp closing behind us.

"Alright, all aboard?" the crew-chief spoke like a conductor from times old.  
Langley nodded, and we settled into a few seats next to the ramp.  
I shivered, the cold craft had no heating units.  
Langley threw his trench-coat over me, and I closed my eyes to catch up on sleep as the VTOL shot upwards.

Several minutes passed, I was jolted awake as the Mk-84 set down in The Phoenix's Hangar.  
The ramp lowered again, and I followed Langley down the foreign halls.  
It wasn't pretty, or elegant. The air smelt stale, and the lights were dim.

We boarded a contraption called a 'turbo-lift' and we moved upwards to the 'Bridge'.  
The 'bridge' didn't hang over an expanse of water, but had lots of holographic displays. Whatever those were.  
"This is where we control The Phoenix, and manage communications, sonar, and troop movements."  
Langley motioned for me to sit in a chair, and I did so.  
The chair was oddly comfortable, even though the material was hard and metallic.  
"Computer, begin pre-jump checklist." Langley chirped.

An odd voice spoke, saying thinks like "Super-coils" and "Jump targeting."

"Alright Eclipse, hit that blue button." Langley said into my ear.  
I hesitantly held my hoof over the switch.  
"What does this do?" I groaned.  
"It jumps the ship, Faster Than Light, to any destination that we set. Earth, in this case." He said matter o' factly.  
I press it, and a strange 'Vwwooooorrrr" sounded, and my vision bent as the ship accelerated.  
It was very strange, and I let out a yelp as the ship suddenly stopped.

I had to hold in my stomach as my vision returned to normal.

"We are here, take a few moments to get re-aclimated before you stand up." Langley smiled.

I nodded, and I waited a few moments before I stood.

The view was amazing, a crisp, blue and grey planet hung before me. I guessed that the grey was due to civilization. How could it cover entire continents?

"Its beautiful, is it true humanity originated here?" I ask.

"Yes, we are the only dimension or planet that holds humans... I think."

I leaned into him and admired the view.

(Captain Langley's POV) (Heres someone that Focused will remember!)

"S-sir?" John said as he walked into the bridge.  
"John! You idiot, get to the helm!"  
"Yessir!"  
John ran over enthusiastically to the helm, and he sat down with his fingers waving in anticipation.  
"Orders, sir?" He yelped excitedly.  
"Jump... to... Zella."  
"Sir, the J.U.M.P. Drive needs time to cool down first." He chirped.  
"Do it anyways, John." I groan.  
"Yes sir."

The ship bent again, and we accelerated to Zella.  
After thirty seconds of FTL Travel, the ship stopped.  
"We are here in the Zella System, Zella Shipyards is under lockdown, but Zella-8 and its three moons are fully functional." John stated.  
I walk over to him, and pat him on the back.  
"Your supposed to be dead right?" I ask.

"Yeah... about that..." Anderson said from right behind me.

"FINIS ANDERSON, Ever learn your manners?" I say to my old friend.

He shook his head.

"Some bird thing named "Meadolax" brought us back." He said after a pause.  
I put my hand to my chin.  
"So, have you met Eclipse?" I say while pulling her closer.  
Anderson and John blink.  
"With all due respect sir, that is not the first time I've seen you bring an alien species aboard... thats a magical hors-"  
John began.  
I cut him off.  
"Alicorn, but yes, technically a magical horse."  
Anderson and Jack blink again.  
"How did you stumble across _that_?" They said in unison.

Nightmare chose this time to speak.

"I am not a 'thing', you shall address me as 'Nightmare Moon'." She said in her aggressive tone.  
"OH GREAT, and it talks too... Let me guess, your in a steamy relationship?" Jack sighed.  
"Jack, you devil! Do I need to burn you on the stake? Yes. You are correct." I laugh.  
Anderson face-palmed.  
"Does thou have a problem? Peasant." Nightmare said while leaning forward, wings extended.  
"AND it speaks in 'Old Federation' oh how wonderful my reincarnation is." John sighed as he climbed under his desk.

"Lets clear this up, 'Nightmare', YOU are a lower rank than me, I, served longer than YOU." Anderson spouted.  
She chuckled darkly, and levitated him upside down.  
"Gah, JOOOOHN! What did you do with the gravity?" Anderson said in terror.  
A muffled 'I have no idea' sounded from under his desk.

"Hey, Langley Love, do you think they will warm up to me?" Nightmare says as she spins Anderson in place in the air.  
I shrug.  
"If I'm warm with you, they will." I say enthusiastically.  
"ITS A FUCKING TALKING HORSE!" Anderson shouted while spinning in the air.  
"Shut it Anderson." I shout.  
"Yes sir."

I pointed out the view port to my planet.  
"Thats Zella-8, JOHN! Get over here!" I shout.

_"Yes sir." _He groaned while he walked over.  
"I order you to stroke her mane!"  
"Yes Sir, Certainly Sir." He said in awe.  
He hesitantly stroked her mane, while twitching.  
"Now, hope you enjoy that, 5 MINUTES!" Nightmare ordered.  
He blinked slowly.  
"Sir? You could make a rug out of this and sell it for a trillion credits!"  
I slap him.  
"Do not cut of her mane. It is under my control." I smirk.  
"You mean, your under MY control?" Nightmare says in my left ear, causing me to shiver.  
"True that."

We observed Zella-8, the blue star glimmering in the background.

"Your home world is rather, gorgeous! Better than Earth, at least it is green." Nightmare said in content.  
John was still stroking her mane, and he seemed to twitch less than before.  
"Sir, how did you come across such a fine creature?" He eventually spoke.  
"Luck I guess, drowned her at first." I respond.  
John blinked.  
"Yeah, thats something I would see you doing." He says with a sigh.  
Vojislav came into the room next.  
"Bloody Hell? Why is there a... stunning Alicorn in here?" He said with a sigh.  
At least he caught on. Wait, how did he know the races name?  
"How did you-" I begin.  
"I'm in the 133rd you know, met Celestia... and stuff happened." He cut me off.

I had to question that 'stuff.'

"So. You met Celestia? Hopefully better than how I first met." I chirp.  
"No, WAAAY worse. Met her in a bar." He said while cracking his neck.  
"Hm, wait, a BAR?" I shout.  
"Yeah, back on MMS-8." He began to flex his arms, and smiled.  
"How did she get to MMS-8?" I ask.  
"Hopped along with me, apparently wanted to see the world. Luna said she could watch the planet for a few days."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Back on Equi-3."

Ah.

"So, Nightmare, I've heard a lot about you." Langley said smoothly while lighting a cigar.  
"Sorry, hon, Already taken." She said smugly while embracing me in a side-hug.

_Haha! Thats better than Anderson spinning in the air!  
_  
"No, its fine, I'm going to make some advances on Celestia." He said, bitting his cigar.  
_I would love to see how that will turn out._

The rest of the hours before bed passed along something like this, the empty ship was rather dull without Ensigns to shout at though. Nightmare stayed with me long after everyone else went to sleep, and we sat observing Zella-8. She was leaning into me, head laying on my shoulder.  
A rather cute sight if you ask me.

I eventually fell asleep in her grasp, and I had little worries.  
Besides the fact Celestia managed to get drunk on an MMS.

#8 Especially.

(End Chapter.)

Hows the reappearance of Anderson, Vojislav, and John settling out?  
Even if they are re-incarnations, *Meadolax* they should be around for the next few chapters.

_**ITS A FUCKING TALKING HORSE! - Sgt. Anderson. **_


	39. Chapter 39

**"I learned not to rejoice until after the job is done," said Harry calmly, "Perhaps it would have done you good to spend twenty-eight years fighting those barbaric Frostayans." - Captain Harry Reynolds. (R.I.P)**

Dean and Gilda time!

(Begin)

(Dean's POV, 1st Person.)

I was hobbling down a hallway to Gilda's room, we had to leave back to Ponyville eventually, so we were enjoying our time in the castle while we had it.  
It was still pretty hard being around all of these... Horses? At least Griffon's were known about from before The Great War, and they happened to be my favorite animal as kid, before the Frostayan Snow-hawk though.

My damaged leg carried me past Celestia and Luna as they made their way to day court, and to bed. They didn't bat an eye, and I knocked on Gilda's door.  
"Who is it?" Gilda cried from the other side of the door.  
"It's Dean."  
She opened the door, and her sharp eyes scanned me.  
"Your hurt! what happened?" She demanded.  
"Er, got shot." I mumble.  
"Thats terrible, come in!"  
I was ushered into her room, and she forced me to sit down while she held my foreleg in her talons.  
"Thats deep, you sure your alright?" She sighed.  
"Yeah, MR Syringes do wonders. Not to mention illegal in most areas of Federation space."

It was considered a powerful 'toxic drug', The Federation couldn't get much money from the formula because it was entirely water that was changed in the atomic structure. In short, they cant get money from it, so they ban it. They give it to the fighting force though.

"So, how was your day, Gilda?" I say after a long moment.  
She blushes.  
"Alright I guess..."

_High Orbit over Equi-3._

A Lexington Class carrier hung above the blue and green crystal ball that was Equi-3, hundreds of warships flocking around it.  
They were preparing to invade. Where, you ask? Thats classified.

The Lexington class was cast in shadow as it orbited the dark side of the planet.  
The ship was known in some circles as "Old Lex", but officially it was called "The Federation Fleet Fighter Craft Transport Ship." (T.F.F.F.C.T.S.)  
Old Lex was a bright dot in the night sky, and it occasionally blotted out the with its mass. The swarm of ships sorrounding it made the fleet look like meteor showers as they shot around the globe. The official purpose of the fleet was to 'Protect' and 'Establish'... you guessed it... War factories. Hyclon was having a payday with this, literally.

The Phoenix, was currently being reloaded with new troops and crew. And a new Doxia Drive, It wasn't going to be used with the invasi- Whoops!  
Nightmare Moon was continually receiving odd looks from the new Bridge crew, and she had to scare them off a few times. Langley had kept her from any actual harm being done though. That is besides the point.

The Lexington opened its rear hangars, and a swarm off Mk-84's and Mk-98 (Large construct drop-ships) transports de-orbited, attempting to land in the conquered territory in the Griffon Empire. The operation was called "Jetfire." (reference)

(The goal of Jetfire was to allow Federation and Hyclon personnel Factories and power facilities all around the globe, the operation would first involve the conquered territories inside the Griffon Empire.)

The transports were on their way, so Old Lex closed its rear hangars. The factory ships in the fleet would produce more 84's and 98's in a few days when the mining ships got back. No worries.

(Captain Langley's POV. 1st)

"Why does Nightmare look so brilliant sir?" John said, distracted from his helm.  
"I have you on Bridge-crew for your excellent flying skills, if that answers your question."  
He whimpered, and got back to work.

...

John was weak physically, yes, but had the brain power of twelve super computers. Or so it seemed. He came from some backwater planet in the QR-38-91 System. He was a mothers child, he did everything he was told. This got him in trouble in boot-camp. He also held Langley in high regards, and apparently did the same for his girlfriend.  
John joined The Federation Fleet when he was sixteen, got kicked out for his weakness, and rejoined. He failed the Marines, but Command recognized his brain power and flying skills in the Simulator and transfered him to Command School. He passed, and piloted The U.F.C.S.S. Redwall, which was destroyed to years before Langley became Captain of the Phoenix.  
He was transfered to The Phoenix shortly before Captain Harry Reynolds was killed in action. He served with Langley as chief pilot for the next two years, before The Phoenix was destroyed by the Griffon Airforce. He was marked dead, along with everybody else onboard. Meadolax ressurected The Phoenix and the top crew from before, and he was one of them. He recently was reunited with Langley when he made a trip back to Earth.

_The Phoenix. Bridge. 3rd person._

Langley liked John. And Nightmare found his weakness amusing. He _had_ beaten her in twelve games of holo-chess so far though. And she was the top in Equestria, she claimed.  
Nightmare Moon was currently leaning against Langley, observing the Bridge-crew as they monitored their equipment. The occasional look of bewilderment was shot their way when new guards rotated into new positions. Anderson was now acting completely and honestly friendly to Nightmare, she didn't like this however. She wanted respect, and only Love and tolerance from Langley. Langley was plotting ways to get Eclipse to open up to Anderson and John, but was brought out of his thoughts by a beep from his headset.

"This is Captain Joseph Langley, The Phoenix." He stoutly spoke.  
The line was silent for a long moment.  
"Hello Captain Langley, You must recognize me, If you don't, Admiral Krausk is the name." An old raspy voice spoke through the Fed-Net comms.  
"Sir! What can I do to assist you, Sir?" Langley sharply spoke, chain of command coming into play.  
"If you want to keep you and your ship safe, DO NOT get drafted into Federation Fleet Two. I have a bad feeling about our next operation..."  
"Understood, Sir. Anything else?"  
"Tell me, Langley, _How did you get your ship back?_"  
Langley swallowed painfully.  
"S-sir, what do you mean?"  
The old admiral chuckled.  
"_We know you aren't normal anymore, Langley, what happened on that planet!"_  
Langley tensed up at this. He wanted to remain loyal to his superior, but did Meadolax want him to let it out?  
"I will keep your secret, Langley."  
Langley blinked at this.  
"I-I-I don't know how to explain sir!"  
The Admiral huffed at this.  
"I will continue to contact you at intervals of once every week. Do not fail me, stay safe. Once we leave you are the only one experienced enough to lead a Fleet."  
Langley quickly ended the line once the conversation was over, and he got up and went to the Captains quarters.  
A few minutes passed before Nightmare joined him, a worried look on her face.  
"Langley? Are thou alright, hast thee been sickened?" She said with concern dripping from her voice.  
Langley was sitting on his bed, cleaning his handgun, reassembling it, and doing the process all over again.  
"Yeah, I just had a close call with Krausk..." He said as she climbed onto the bed.  
"How was it a close call?" She asked quickly.  
"Eclipse, I now hold insane amounts of power, My government will want to use me as a test subject... Krausk knows, HOW does he know?"  
Nightmare pulled him to his side, cuddling up behind him.  
"I have no idea how this 'Krausk' knows these things, have thee talked to it before?" Nightmare said as she stroked his arm with a hoof.  
Langley shook his head.  
"No, Eclipse, I haven't... that was my first time speaking to him since I got my orders!"

(Flashback)

"Sir!" Langley shouted in respect, as the grand admiral walked into the briefing room.  
"At ease." He simply said, and pulled up a chair to sit next to Langley.  
Several long moments passed, before Krausk spoke.  
"Here is your orders. You are to get your ship refitted with a deployments worth of Edinium, a full compliment of F-53's, Eight Mk-84's, and one QX-113. You are going to investigate the Star, Celestia-1, Or Cel-1 on your ships navigation system. You are supposed to arrive around the Moon Luna-1, in orbit around Equi-3. Scan the planet heavily, then send down Landing parties at your discretion. Your crew are the first men to arrive, Probes have already been positioned, but scans are unreliable with Robots. Good luck."

(End Flashback)

"Perhaps he is a mare-gician?" Nightmare suggested innocently.  
Langley sighed, and pulled the standard issued blankets over both of them.  
"I might need to sleep on it." He said while toggling his doors lock.  
"Lights off."

(Everjoy's POV.)

I was sitting with Twilight in the Canterlot library, reading over translated copies of Earth history books and other topics that humans have covered in their time of recorded history. It was sad, knowing they almost wiped themselves out at some point. Even so, it was an interesting thing to learn about. 'The Great War' was a war that used things they knew only slightly about, such as "America", "Nuclear", "Communist", "Democracy", and "World War III". They both knew nothing about what the I's stood for, but they guessed it was a numerical system. They had asked a passing Federation trooper, and he said it was "Roman Numeral" for Three. Good to know anything they can!

The books they had read together also mentioned things like "United Earth Collation" and "The Early Federation."  
They both knew nothing about most of these things, so they started reading different sections of scientific school books, and they eventually found some things about "Nuclear" and "Atoms" and... "Gravity", and how planets orbited a star. They both shrugged at this, those planets weren't working right.

We had read for most of the day, and we finally felt hungry. We had a few samples of "MRE's" that Langley had given us. We tried them, they looked bad, but they actually tasted good! It did taste kind of metallic, especially the water in the two canteens. Twilight thought it was something to do with purification, and since I knew lots about water, I agreed.

The books had all been read, so we moved on to something called a "Holo-pad."  
The strange device began to glow if you tapped the glass, and we both eventually became rather good at operating the device. We took turns reading each page out loud, and we did so until the device blinked a red light in the top right, and shut down. Calling it a day, we both said goodbye and we both walked back to the castle to get our things for the trip on a Federation 'Bullet' train that was dropping off Soldiers and cargo in Ponyville.

We met Dean, Gilda, and a few other Humans that were loyal to Dean, and we boarded the train.  
It was rather relaxing, without Nightmare Moon staring each of us down wherever we went. Truthfully, I was happy to be able to go home to my farm again, and sleep in my own bed for once. Dean and Gilda apparently wanted to visit the rebuilt version of Gilda's home-town, which was rebuilt better than before. Dean was rather happy to talk to other soldiers though, and I could tell he was eager to fire his weapon again. They all were. The war with the griffons had died down, and peace-treaties were reached.  
The Federation still held its hard earned land, and they began something called "Jetfire" that was supposed to "modernize" the peninsula.

All in all, this was a rather good day.

I had to admit, I kind of missed Nightmare Moon and Langley. I hope they are still alright.

(End Chapter)

Alright, thats 2,000 words for you!  
Rather good huh? I finally got out of the thousand word chapters again!

Review with what you think!

Have a nice day/night/orbit

-TheFederationJustice. 


	40. Chapter 40

Lets spice this up a few notches huh?

I'm thinking about starting a DeviantArt profile to show you some of my concept art (drawn by hand) for Technology or Weapons you guys would like to see, If I do make a DeviantArt I will post the profile name in the next chapter. Tell me in a review or a PM if this is a good idea.

A new Poll is on my Profile. I need the viewers to fill it out, please?

(Begin)

(Captain Langley's POV)

After a few days of visiting the inner colonies, The Phoenix had returned to Equi-3, and they had gone back to the surface aboard a Mk-84. Celestia had requested Nightmare Moon to return to Canterlot, so she could be announced to the public. That was going to work well.

(1st person)

"Ugh... _why_ does she want me to make an announcement to the sun-lovers?" Eclipse said next to me as the 84' began its de-orbit burn. "You need to go public, to settle the rumors surrounding your continued appearances around the land." I say with a hint of concern.

She laid her head back against the metal wall.

"Thanks for taking me to your home, I never thought such beauty could exist elsewhere in the universe." She sighed, and laid her head on my shoulder, a look of content crossing her features.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to Abbadon ship." I say while sifting my hand through her mane. (Not a typo)  
"I guess that is a good thing too... Langley, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you kill me all those months ago?"  
I hold her tighter.  
"Never was good at killing things that didn't deserve it."

She pulled me into a deep kiss, a dark blush crossing her face as she pulled away.  
"Why did you stop? C'mere."

(Councilman Olson's POV)

"Do we know for CERTAIN, that Federation Fleet Two is going to jump into the other Equi-3 Dimension?" I say again, anger crossing my face.

"Long distance probes have detected starships converging near Zella Shipyards, each of them now have a different energy signature. They have the prototype of the Doxia Drive, the jumping units onboard are some of the most efficient in human history." Dr. Richardson said again.

"WHY DO THEY HAVE DOXIA DRIVES?" I scream.

"The cargo-ship _Councilor_ was hit by a Federation deep-space mine, and they have gathered large portions of Doxia drives from the wreckage." the Doctor said smartly.

"Well, at least they don't have The Paradox Drive." I say with finality, and I gesture for him to leave.

(Captain Langley's POV)

After out make-out session, we had landed and Nightmare was off to her room to prepare for her announcement to the whole of the country. I knew they were going to ask some pretty... invading questions, and I hope she doesn't kill something.

I was going to stand next to her, (with weapons, of course) and make sure things didn't get out of hand. Assassinations were a threat, with that anti-night group running around being blasted by F-53's. They were little threat in reality, but they took a toll on Nightmare's confidence.

I check my CLAW, finding no faults I made my way to Nightmares room to tell her it was time.  
She opened the door automatically before I knocked, and she wore her armor, gleaming darkly. She nodded, and we both made our way to the royal public announcement building. I had ordered troops from The Phoenix to provide security, and the occasional garble and beeps of communications equipment reached my ears as four Federation Marines surrounded us on all sides. Once we reached the building, they pealed off to control the crowds.

"Are you ready? This is your big day, make a good impression. I am here to make sure things don't get out of hand, I do not however, have the power to answer questions with you unless they are addressed to me." I say soothingly.  
"L-langley, I-I love you!" She said before she stepped out onto the stage.

I followed, the blinding lights causing spots in my vision to appear.  
The flashes of cameras blinked in almost every spot in my vision.  
Three chairs were placed in the center of the stage, and two ferns were on either side.  
Nightmare was sitting uncomfortably in one, so I sit down next to her.  
My headset beeped.  
"_Area clear sir, overwatch has weapons trained on any points of entry."_

The stallion sitting across from us spoke.  
"So, Nightmare Moon, I have heard lots of reports about your return, but I never thought I would meet you. How are you?" He spoke excitedly.  
"I-I-I, Uh, I-I'm fine!" She stuttered. _She's having trouble..._  
He spoke again, "Oh, you must be 'Captain Orion Joseph Langley, I've heard a _lot_ about you! How do you do?"  
I open my mouth, and I speak.  
"I am Captain Langley of the 133rd Starship Regiment, loyal to the United Federation Of Colonies, I am faring well."  
He spoke again, this time to Eclipse.  
"Have you considered 'Eternal Night' again? I figured you would, I just would like confirmation."  
She recoiled.  
"Uhh, NO!" She yelped while laying her ears back against her head.  
The stallion spoke again. "Oookay then, I guess thats good right?" He gave an awkward laugh.  
The crowd burst out laughing, and Nightmare began to lightly sweat, and mumbled comforting words to herself.  
"What happened to your intimidating self, Nightmare? Weren't you one of the most feared ponies in Equestrian history?"  
Nightmare glanced at the laughing crowd, gritting her teeth, a single tiny tear fell to the floor.  
I clamped my hands into a fist, and I tried to keep myself from ordering my men to kill that condescending stallion.  
"How did you become so weak, Nightmare? Or should I say Nightless Mare?" He smirked.  
Nightmare released another tear, her eyes glazing over in fear, anger, and hatred.  
_**"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" **_Nightmare screeched, tears streaming down her face. Nightmare leapt off of the stage, and took off into the sky.  
I stand up, walk over to the stallion, and I punch him in the face.  
"What in tartarus was that for!"  
I punch him again, and I walk behind stage.

Dean was standing with his weapon slung around his shoulder, and I ran off out of the stage-building.  
He muttered a curse, and ran after me.  
"Finis Langley, you -pant- can't run forever, -pant- you know!" He shouted as I ran to the edge of Canterlot that overlooked a cliff. He stopped behind me, and spoke.  
"Langley? What happen- Gah!" I punch him in the face, knocking him out.  
I sit down under a tree, trying to vent my anger in something non-destuctive.  
My ears heard the erratic beating of alicorn sized wings, and Eclipse fell from the sky, kicking up dust as she fell to the ground next to me.  
"Langley... _please... _tell me what you would do for me." She cried out into the air.  
"Anything." I say with certainty.  
She gave a small smile, and she leaned into me.  
Seconds turned to minutes, and she finally spoke.  
"Langley, M-make love to me."  
_Oh shit, this just got real._

(You don't get that! Unless someone else writes it... I give you permission.)

(Admiral Krausk's POV) _Filler time!_

"Sir, the fleet is almost Jump-worthy, the Doxia Drives are still calculating the journey."  
I snort in laughter.  
"_STILL? _Don't we have the most powerful computers in The Federation working on them? Fiiinisss damn, who created those darn things?"  
"Logs show someone named 'Meadolax' and Doctor Richardson working on the original drive schematics, our engineers have finished the remaining components from the data-banks onboard The Councilor." Dr. Maxus said, sat next to me.

The next few Earth-hours passed as we hung in orbit around Zella-8's third moon, waiting for the damn drives to warm up.  
"Sir, a minor setback in the drive program, someone spilt coffee on the main-frame, all progress has been destroyed.  
_**"WHAT?" I**_ **SCREAM.**

(Captain Langley's POV)

Nightmare was passed out in her room, and I felt more tired than the first day of Basic.  
"How the hell is that even possible? Your a Human..." My brain mumbles to itself.  
_'Up shut brain, Up shut.'  
_"It felt good though, at least that is what my pleasure center is telling me." My brain laughed, "The way she screamed, it makes my adrenaline glands run." He **finis**hed.  
'_Brain, I didn't turn you this naughty, I'm a CAPTAIN for Finis' sake!'_

"I am your brain, you can't avoid me, you are me, I am you." It chuckled.  
'_Do I need to fire a 45. round through your idiot mush?'  
_"Oh, Uh, NO!"  
'_Shut up then, I know it felt... glorious, but you don't need to remind me every five seconds!'  
_"Yo dawg, we put a towel on your towel so you can wipe that sweat off of your forehead while you wipe the sweat off of your forehead!" Brian said as I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom.

My brain was called 'Brian', just flip a few letters around and you can find what race he is.  
I was still panting from... ... Our activity a few minutes ago.  
Brian laughed at this, commented on my stamina, and left.  
Brian was a _Jerk, _He was Brian the Brain of course.  
**  
**My body felt tired enough to return to Nightmares bedroom, I did so, I fell over, asleep... in her bed.

(Dean's POV)

My eyes crack open, they close again. My eyes quickly shoot open.  
"Finis, what the hell happened?" I say as I roll off of my side.  
I stand, brushing dirt off of my armor.

"I shouldn't have came back here... Gilda's town was nice, Oh... I really want to see that bird again."  
She would have punched me for calling her a 'Bird', but she called me an 'Ape' so I guess it worked out.  
My shoulder was still recovering from all the times she 'Greated' me on our trip. Hm, Jack and the rest of the first landing-crew went somewhere called "appaloosa" to investigate the reports of OIL in the area. This was exciting, OIL was a very RARE delicacy back on Earth, we only had about two thousand barrels of Oil left from from before the Great War, and nothing else was coming out of the ground no matter where we dug. Venus had nothing... Mars had nothing, Heck, even Pluto had nothing.

I stumble back to the castle, It was now morning. I swear I heard some screams and... other noises... coming from the castle while I slept. Perhaps a ghost?  
_Or it could be intercourse with your favorite captain and a horse.  
_"Nah! Langley would never do something like that!"

I push open the garden doors, and I walk/stumble/fall into my Room after a short walk.  
As soon as my head hit the sheets, my head apparently ceased to exist and my vision blackened. AKA, sleep.

(End Chapter)

_Lemon_ade!


	41. Chapter 41

Hey all! I just got a DeviantArt account, its called "TheFederationJustice", I have a few things posted if your interested.

(Begin)

The combined forces of Zella 8, Zella 9, Venus, Earth, Mars, made one of the most powerful war-fleets seen since the Frostayan War, The Federation Justice Fleet was nothing compared to the _other_ Fleets in existence, but it definitely was larger than most.

A final confrontation with The Council was imminent, the combined Fleets eagerly awaited the 'Jump' signal to enter the fight in the heavily contested "Council-space."

Most of the ships were brand-new, fresh from the various Ship-yards scattered across Federation Space. Most of the ships seen here were developed by "Doctor (Redacted) during the years following The Frostayan war, the brand new ships were much more powerful than the current generation, but they were far too expensive to replace.

"Cast off."

The combined mass of ships shot forwards, disappearing into the black of space.

The battle of The Federation had begun, the victor would determine the outcome of the entirety of The Federation as a whole.  
Many soldiers and crewmen would die, The Council was attacking many places throughout Federation-Space, Equi-3, was one of them.  
Equi-3 had a decent Fleet in orbit, but throw enough ships at something, it will be destroyed. Unless a special person with a ship named "The Phoenix" will stand for it.  
(He wont)

The ships would arrive in the next day or so, each of them had to lower the J.U.M.P. Drive Speed so the ships would stay together, and not be spread thin when they arrived.

(Captain Langley's POV) (1st Person)

Nightmare awoke with a moan, sitting up straight with her mane messy and distorted.  
"Morning." I mumble.  
She blushed, and she used some of her magic to set her mane flowing.  
"That was... wonderful last night, we should do it again sometime." She said with a devious grin.  
I cough.  
"Perhaps, Perhaps." I smirk, "But now we have to explain all that noise last night, I'm sure Celestia would love to hear all about it."  
Nightmare blushed, "You are rather good in bed, It felt glorious, especially after a _thousand_ years of isolation!" She slid off of the bed. "Now, let me go take a bath. You should go talk to Celestia, Love you."  
I nod, and I make my way to the dining hall after I throw on my standard outfit.

After a quick walk down the marble halls, I pushed open the big spruce doors to the dining hall, the entire hall going silent as the Military leader walked in.

"Carry on."

Silence.

"On carry?"

Everyone blinks.

I reach for my holster, and I pat my 45. caliber.

Everyone blinks again.

"This was about last night isn't it?"

All nod.

_'Welp, felt good at the time!'  
_  
"Well, no, she is not pregnant!"

A collective sighs of disappointment left the crowd, and they returned to their activities.

(Equi-3 Early Warning Ship Detection Station)

_Beep. Prang. Beep. Prang. Beep. Prang. Beep. Qwarp. Beep. Qwarp. Beep. Qwarp.  
_Alarms start up around the station.  
"Attention all personnel, a group of hostile warships have jumped into the system, BATTLE STATIONS!"

The Pillar of Dreams and The Phoenix positioned themselves in a defensive formation, and the station launch its small fighter wing. "Contact Langley, he will want to know whats going on!" Sergeant Anderson ordered through the Comms.

The two lone starships brace themselves as a wave of Fighters and anti-ship missiles reach them, Fighters strafed the hull of The Phoenix, but most of the Missiles missed.

_"Eight Trooper classes, Three O'clock, High." _The sonar ensign reported.  
_"Engage, Engage!" _Anderson yelled to his crew.  
_"Sir, the enemy ships are moving too fast for our heavy weaponry to hit them, they are moving eight kilometers a second!" _The weapons officer shouted back.  
_"Hit them anyways!" Anderson trembled in nervousness.  
_  
The Pillar Of Dreams was hit hard, the lights of the windows flickering as the ship lost power for a moment. The Pillar Of Dreams responded with a devastating volley of Heavy-Plasma weapons, each of the shots hitting the UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer, tearing hull plating apart. The Pillar Of Dreams fired again, this time, ending the Uppercut with a blow to the Bridge. The ship was also severed in half by The Phoenix's M.A.C. Weapon, the chunks exploding as fuel ignited inside.

(1st Person, The Phoenix)

"We have a Pegasus Class Transport Cruiser on an invasion orbit, its preparing to drop troops. Orders?" John said smugly while spinning the ship around to face it.  
"Kill that damn thing! We can't have it landing troops!" Anderson roared.  
"Weapons being brought to bear, M.A.C. is charging, it will be operational and reloaded five minutes from now."  
I nod as more information reached my ears, and I watched the ship maneuver as fighters raced all around the view-port.  
"Anderson, this is Langley, what the hell are you doing up there? Whats this report on hostile ships?"  
I snap to attention.  
"A hostile invasion Fleet has made its way to a HIGH orbit above Equi-3, We are managing to hold the line, but we can't keep it up forever!" I say with a worried tone.

(Canterlot Airbase, Orbital Defense Cannon Emplacement.)

"Get The Pillar of Dreams on the line, tell them to light us targets!" the weapons target officer barked.  
"Already done sir, received targets, transferring to your PC." The radio operator replies.  
The targeting officer inhaled, "Aim Anti-ship cannon, 85 Degree angle, Equatorial Orbit. load armor piercing, 15 tons of H.E, GO!"

The massive gun moved its barrel upwards, tracking the designated target, and it fired. Aiming ahead of the ship it was wanting to hit.  
The gun shook the ground, and it ejected a massive energy cell, the ground-crew ran up with another round, loaded it and the robot fired again.

"Two rounds on their way, this will appear to hit the Hangar and the middle section of the Hull. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, hit... Bounce, 5,4,3,2,1, Hit, Good damage."

(Battle-space)

"Sir, the B.C.A.C. has been hit, it is venting atmosphere. Internal damage to be determined."  
A flash of light as the ship vaporized from the inside.  
"B.C.A.C. Down, sending new targets to the ground gun before we get out of its line of fire."  
_Beep._  
"Target information sent, the gun is opening fire."  
Three long lines shot from the planets surface, hitting three ships with three shells.  
"Good hits, Ground, we are out of your fire-line, Until next Orbit."

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Good hits, Ground, we are out of your fire-line, Until next Orbit."  
That was great news, maybe we could repel them after all.  
"Launch fighters, LAUNCH THEM ALL!" I screamed to the ATC crew, and I ran to my YM-48.  
I kicked up dust as I slid on my feet to my Fighter.  
A flicker of light flashed over my hand, and the craft woke up.  
I climb into the craft, the cockpit closing.  
My flight A.I. was in the shop, so I had no time to automatically fire up the engines.  
I flicked switches, and my craft shot upwards with its Jump-jets.  
My body leans to the side as I pull the stick to the left, and I gun the engines.  
"Go beat the shit out of those guys, guys, Have a nice battle."

(End Chapter)

No _lemon__ade _this chapter, sorry.

GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM LANGLEY!

Anyways...

Q.  
"TFJ, why the cliffhanger?"

A.  
"Launching fighters from a hangar in a cliff is very bad ass."

Q.  
"No, why a Cliff-HANGER."

A.  
"Because I enjoy tormenting your poor souls, Go read A Mending Soul if you would like to read some more."

Till' Next Orbit,

-TFJ 


	42. Chapter 42

(Captain Langley's POV)

My YM-48 picked up speed as it reached the thinner part of the atmosphere, the turbofan engines switched to rocket, accelerating me faster. The nose of my fighter began to glow as it skimmed through the remaining atmosphere, it then abruptly stopped as the craft entered the void.

13 F-53's also joined me on an orbital flight, we all spun to the same direction, and we burned to raise the orbit to that of the warring star-ships. I could see them, the distant pin-pricks of light that were shooting glowing lines at each other. Its been too short of a time since I last saw that. I wonder what Captain Harry would think?

The dots eventually began to form as solid objects, and long bursts of anti-air tracers shot towards us.  
One of the F-53's were hit, and it spun as the shots collided. "12 is down, push past the AA net." I order.  
The Phoenix was the farthest ship from us, The Council's warships were beating on the old girl, but it was still fighting.  
"On three, release anti-ship weapons." I bark.

The Pegasus Class saw our approach, and it launched its own Fighters.  
Space variants of the F-53. Basically what we were flying.

"1..."

The Pegasus was able to open up with its anti-fighter point defense turrets, barely missing my right engine.

"2..."

The Pegasus ripped four or five of us to shreds.

"3..."

We all hit the red release button on our joysticks, and our crafts shook as blue streaks of light shot towards the weak spot, The hangar section.

The doors were blasted open, giving me a perfect entrance.

My YM-48 was hit hard, various alarms screaming, and chanting "Eject," and "Alert, Crash Trajectory."

"Tell Nightmare I love her." I sigh, before ejecting from my YM-48. The craft hit just right of the Hangar, and my helmeted body shot through the open doors, sliding along the ground as artificial gravity took hold.

"What the hell? Shoot him!" One of the council marines jumped.

Before they could get shots off, I had raised my Handgun and I had emptied half a clip into all of the soldiers.  
I flip myself up, and I run over to a weapons rack that was filled with hundreds of air-to-ground missiles.  
"Hope this works." I mumble to myself as I stick a large plastic explosive to the rack. Ten minutes.

More soldiers arrived, and I raised my hands as they cocked their weapons.

"Whats that!?" I yell, they all turn to where I'm pointing, and I run behind the weapons rack.  
"Where did he go, sir?" One of the officers spoke stupidly.

I crawl on my stomach to a vent, I rip open the floor-tile, and I climb inside the ventilation system.  
_'To the bridge.'_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN BATTLE?" I growl at Celestia.  
"H-he boarded a fighter and shot towards space with the rest of them, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him!" She whimpers.  
I sit down with a pained sigh, and I open my locket.  
"Oh Langley, I love you so..."  
Celestia has a pained look cross her face, seeming to forget we are worst enemies.  
She walks up to me, and puts a hoof on my shoulder, I reflexively bite her fore-leg, causing her to shriek as my Venom entered her. "Nightmare? Why would you do this?" She quietly said as the venom traveled upwards.  
"Celestia... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over m-me."  
She didn't have time to reply, but gave me a look of understanding as she began to convulse in pain.  
"What did you do to my SISTER? FREAK?" Luna roared, and charged an offensive spell.  
_'Ugh. Didn't want this to happen.'_  
"HmmHmmHmm, you want to attack me?" I give an dark laugh, charging my own spell.  
Our two beams met, and I quickly pushed the ball of light to Luna.  
She held the beam in one place with her entire will, and I wasn't even using a quarter of my magic!  
My mind drifted to what Langley would say, and I began to lock up.  
"L-Langley, I'm sorry!" I sobbed as my magic faltered, and I fell to the floor.  
"Did you give up, Demon?" Luna said with a victorious grin.  
"Yes! I can't fight you, I CAN'T, It goes against what Langley has been trying to teach me!"  
"Anyways, I'm not done with you yet, you monster!" Luna laughed as she electrocuted me into unconsciousness.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"C'mon vent, take me to the turbo-lifts!" I mutter as I dragged myself along the service vent.  
At last, light!  
I kicked open the vent-cover, and I slipped out into the turbo-lift hall.  
A lone guard was asleep on the floor, and I stepped over him, entering an open turbo lift just as someone left.  
I hit the "Bridge" button, and the lift shot upwards to the command center.  
The lift took several minutes, making me wonder why its called a 'Turbo' lift if it takes so darn long!  
The lift was also playing some... creepy atmospheric music, which fit Councilor Olson's soul.  
It finally stopped, and I stepped lightly into the command center.  
Everyone here was busy working at their stations, and didn't notice me.  
I hung around, commenting on peoples work and receiving words of "thanks" when I did so.  
The time had arrived, the explosive I had set went off, destroying all landing-craft in the hangar, and I lifted my handgun to shoot every single soul in here. I walk over to the helm, and I order the ship to do an emergency landing. I laughed.  
"Hell, that was easy!" I chuckle.

"Going somewhere?" Councilor Olson said from behind me.

(End Chapter)

Cliffhanger! 


	43. Chapter 43

Olson was wearing a leather coat, which he took off and handed to one of his Council Marines, before I Shot the marine dead, and ran behind a burning control station.  
"Oh, Langley, where is your manners? Aren't you one of those 'Federation' Captains?" He said sarcastically.  
"I use manners, but not for fucking traitors like you!" I grumble while reloading my handgun.  
My handguns' slide shot forward with a 'slick', and I stood to shoot Olson before he had any bright ideas.  
I blinked, my sights were lined up with anything!  
A blast of blue energy shot by my head, and I dove back down under the desk.  
"Finis! What the hell are your council-hands using?" I growl through my teeth.  
"A QXR-C0UnC1L- Plasma class energy assault weapon, to your un-educated brain, a 'Blaster'." He said from nowhere.  
I mutter a curse under my breath, and I run to another control station. The air shimmered with light as he fired again, causing the air to super-heat and my hair to stand up slightly.

My peripheral vision detected movement, and I fired my handgun at it. The shots went wide, hitting the floor near his feet with a 'ping'.

I stood up and fired again, suppressing Olson as he fumbled with an energy cell. After I emptied my clip, I crouched down behind the station again. The station was operational, and it showed time until "De-orbit", which was fifteen minutes. Not much time. "Alright Olson, one of us is going to die, and its SURE as HELL not going to be me!" I yell to his last known location.

"Ha, I have 980,000,000,000 Federation Credits, and twelve times that Council Credits, I will win, you lower class simpleton!" He says in a posh tone, before firing his un-balanced weapon at me. ( Nerf it, VALVe! )

"Oh yeah? Do you have Military experience outside of 'Call Of Federation, Future Warfare?' or are you actual a secret dimensional traveling badass like Abimael?" I shoot back.  
"What are you talking about? I'm 80th Prestige with an Edinium plated DMR-48 Marksman Rifle!" (I know nothing about C.O.D, being an ARMA-2/3 player myself.)  
"Only _80th_ prestige? I'm 90th, with MY FUCKING KNIFE!" I yell as I fire my last clip at his cover.  
He curses as his QXR runs out of charge, with no extra cells remaining.

(You know, this is basically turning into a huge nerd-rage battle...)

We both stood at the same time, I raised my knife, and he raised his side-arm.  
"OH SHIT!" I yelp before I slip back behind cover, bullets pinging all around me.  
He began walking towards me while firing, his in-experienced hands shaking as he fired in the wrong position.  
"IDIOT, Lean forward while you shoot, TWO hands on the gun. NOT ONE!" I joke while he wastes ammunition.  
He scoffs, and his gun moves around the desk. I leap out, disarming him.  
We get in some sort of quick time event fight, each of us gathering our own beating. (Press B to not die!)

Our knives lock, and he was shaking in fear as I pressed his own knife around with my own.  
"OwOwOwOw, stop, that hurts!" He squeaked as I bent his hand back to empty his hands of his knife.  
He recovers, and slashes too far left, giving me an opening to bury my plasma-knife deep into his shoulder.  
"AGHHH, YOU MONGREL!" He screeched as I twisted it out, kicking him in the gut while I was at it.  
"Come get it, Snob!" I say while raising my palms to face outwards.

I smile.

My hands fire a long continual burst of Lightning, electrocuting the poor soul to death.  
_The new Dimensional Traveler powers have finally struck a use, still cheating though!_

(Feel free to translate this)

ТРЕВОГА, немедленно покинуть. Сгорают обнаружен, повторяю, добраться до Черт спасательные капсулы дурак!" A Robotic woman spoke through the intercom.  
I stood there like a deer in headlights, before the thought occurred to me I should leave.  
"Noob." I spit as I kicked Olson's crispy body, before I turned tail and ran to the escape pods.  
A man ran past me, yelling something in Russian. "Получить в спасательные капсулы, ты идиот!" (Get to the escape pods, you idiot!)  
I ran screaming with him, responding with my own dialect. "What the hell are you speaking?"  
We both boarded the two-man escape pod, and he spoke. "Most of the crew onboard speak Russian, names Private Rosseta, Federation covert ops." He extended a hand, and I shook it.

(Sergeant Anderson's POV)

"Sir, the hostile Pegasus Class is listing, it appears as if someone, or something, took it over from the inside... There were scattered reports of Langley becoming a stow-away onboard, it appears he is the culprit." John laughed as he oriented the ship to point more weapons to the remaining enemy ships, The Phoenix's targeting core taking this opportunity with a smile. The Phoenix ripped a poor Screener to pieces, the tiny ship whimpering as it burnt up in the atmosphere.

An escape pod shot past our view-screen, and one Langley, and one Rosseta were waving.  
"Speak of Pictor... and he shall appear..." I grin while clapping. The rest of the bridge crew follow-suite, and they returned to their jobs after a quick shout.

"Sir, Enemy Fleet is retreating, The Pegasus Class appeared to be the flag-ship." Vojislav said beside me.  
I smile.  
"That Langley... Dang, wish we had more of him."  
The turbo-lift door opened, and Langley walked in.  
"Theres only room for one of me in this 'verse." He grinned, and we exchanged high-fives.  
He took his place in his chair, asleep.  
We all stared at him for a few moments, before preparing to land The Phoenix for repairs, we had no Corvettes or MRS' stations in sight.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I groan as my eyes flutter, one Celestia was standing over me.  
"Do you need anything? I'm so sorry..." She said with a sigh.  
I whimper, causing myself to kick my mind.  
"I-I just need to sleep..."  
She gives me a motherly smile, and she lifted me with her magic over to one of the waiting couches.  
I moan in content as she threw Langley's trench-coat over me, he had left without it.  
My eyes began to water in pain as my injuries finally show themselves.  
"L-Langley, I'm sorry, **I'M SORRY!**" I sob, waiting for the pain to subside.  
Celestia was almost instantly back by my side, her right fore-leg had been bandaged where I had bit her.  
"Celestia... Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly.  
She only smiled, and continued to stroke my mane.  
It was rather comforting, and I fell asleep shortly after.

(Three hours Later, Captain Langley's POV)

"The Phoenix has landed, repair teams should fix hull damage here in no time." Anderson said with a tired tone, "Go ahead and see your girl Langley, we can take care of this old girl."  
I give him a look of thanks, and I walk to the troop-elevator, and I and several vehicles were lowered to the surface.  
I inhale the sweet air of Equi-3, it was slowly becoming polluted with all Hyclon's Factories out north. It would take a _very_ _very very very very_ **very** long time until the planet became even noticeably polluted, and already, a Terra-former net was being constructed to destroy pollutants.

I made my way down the cliff that was set aside for large transports and starship, and I walked through the secret tunnel to Canterlot castle. I was met with a **very** angry Luna, and one Celestia trying to keep her from killing everything in a ten mile radius.

"YOUR DEMON HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL! DO _WE _HAVE TO PUT IT DOWN?" She said in the RCV.  
This was meant to be frightening, but it made me amused if anything.  
"Put Eclipse down, I put you down." I said matter-of-factly.  
I brush past her, and Celestia quietly told me where she was.  
My head nods in thanks, and I walk to the throne-room. (That place is being used allot, isn't it?)  
The marble halls had more guards than usual, they were stopping everyone and using a spell on them to determine... something?

I opened the throne room doors, and I almost got a spear in the side of the head.  
My hand stopped it, and I twisted the spear out of the unicorns magic field.  
"Think twice before killing someone, yes?" I say darkly, before throwing the spear through one of the stain glass windows.  
I walk to the form of my Trench-coat, and I crouch down.  
I slowly stroked the side of Nightmares face, making her smile in her sleep.  
After a quick kiss on the cheek, I was off to see how many of my Fighters had returned.

I walked slowly down the marble halls, the red rug was getting rather worn, not to mention dirty.  
Here at the Federation, if soldiers are here, they do what they want.  
Celestia didn't object, oddly enough.

I entered the "Tactical Operations and Recreation" section of the castle, and I was met immediately by metal halls, grates as flooring, holographic signs telling the passer-by what room it was, and many more pipes and wires.  
It made me feel at home, the fluorescent lights buzzed dully as I walked down the halls to 'Operations'.  
I walked to the door, and it automatically hissed open.  
_'Cool! where did they have the time to do all of this?'_

I could almost be sure that Hyclon had something to do with this, Operation: Jetfire appeared to be coming along nicely.  
Either the carbon-belchers up north, or the transport trains running throughout most of the land.

I stepped inside, and the men inside immediately began giving me a status report: "Sir, the 2nd Fighter wing has made it back safely, a total of six Fighters were brought down in orbit," He inhaled. "The Pillar Of Dreams and The Phoenix are still operational, The Pillar has acquired heavier damage. The Phoenix has acquired moderate damage and should be operational again in the next two weeks."

"Good." I say while stepping back out into the hall, and I make my way to a window to watch a Pegasus Class slowly burn up the atmosphere. I got bored with this after thirty seconds, and I made my way back to Nightmare Moon.  
The walk back to the Throne Room seemed longer than it actually was, and I had asked Percy to keep track of the seconds it took to get there.

I opened the throne room door, and she was still sleeping soundly. Doing what any man would do in my situation, I stared at her form. Her eyes eventually blinked open again, her slitted eyes half-lidded, and unfocused.  
"Hey, Eclipse." I say softly while playing with one of her ears.  
"Langley!" She says in excitement, before pulling me into a tight hug.  
Her scent was comforting, and I smiled while she rocked me back in forth while I was standing.  
_Today is good day._

(End Chapter)

Ha!

No cliffhanger this time!

No CliffHANGAR either... I need Hyclon to fix that.

Anyways, have a nice day/night/orbit!


	44. Chapter 44

_**I'M RICK JAMES BITCH! - Rick**_** James.**Anyone want to know what the title of this chapter is in my Doc's?  
Here it is anyways: Changeling Threat, Council Frets.

On other News, Everjoy is back! Yes! Longer chapters will arrive soon! (And better character interaction too!)  
This also means chapters will be posted later in the day, instead of mid-day'ish like usual.

(Begin) (Federation Fleet Two, Zella System, 3rd Person)

Federation Fleet Two was ready to embark on a journey across the Dimensions, with less than peaceful intentions.  
A powerful Celestia Class was in the center of the mass of ships, waiting for the Fleets drives to sync correctly.  
Finally, after hours of wait, the Fleet was ready.

The ships all jumped simultaneously, disappearing across the dimensional plane.  
They had no idea what awaited them.

(Nightmare Moon's POV, Canterlot Castle)

With Langley safe back in my hooves, I was extremely happy. I hope he didn't go back to that _stupid_ war again.  
But knowing him, he will, and he will one day leave me all alone. If he died, I would probably kill myself.  
Thats rather optimistic, Right?

I sigh in mis-content, bored, bored, bored!  
It was a cloudy day, even if the night was eternal... I wouldn't be able to see it.  
Even with Langley next to me, I was bed-ridden because of what Luna did to me.  
At the very least, Langley, **MY** Langley was here with me.  
"Are you sure you don't need anything? You look... gorgeous of course, but you look like your dehydrated!" He said like a caring father, which made me wish I actually had one. Born from the night and all.  
"No... I... I'm... fine." I moan with a lethargic tone.  
He looks at me with a half-frown.  
"Langley, I reealllly only need one thing..." I say with a hidden smirk.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need your love." I say while licking my lips.  
He blinks at this.  
"Your going to inject me like you did Celestia? No thanks." He says sarcastically, while leaning over me.  
"Well, if your up to that, I like the taste of fresh _blood_."

(Third Person POV, Celestia and Luna.) _EJ's Words._

Luna refused to go anywhere near the throne room where they were keeping that, monster. _Why was her sister suddenly treating her so differently and with such respect? It was despicable. _Luna sat outside the large doors, a frown set deep upon her furrow. She steamed with anger and hatred towards Moon.  
"Luna?" She perked her head up at her sister's voice.  
"What doeth thou want?" She responded with bitterness in her voice.  
"I simply came out here to check on you, sister. I don't understand what has gotten into you. The way you have been talking to others and acting around them."  
Luna looked at her sister Celestia, fire blazing in her eyes. "WHAT HATH GOTTEN INTO ME? ME? WHAT ABOUT THEE SISTER? WHAT HATH BECOME OF THEE? YOU TREAT THAT BEAST AS IF SHE WHERE THINE FRIEND! HA, BUT SHE IS FAR FROM IT! SHE IS OUR ENEMY, A CREATURE OF PURE DARKNESS. JUST LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!" Luna responded in her booming canterlot voice, making it difficult for everyone else not to hear her.  
"Sister hold thy tongue!" Celestia commanded. This only made Luna steam, but she spoke no more until her sister had said her piece.  
"Luna, what happened between me and Moon was merely an accident. She was distraught and it was only a reflex that she reacted with to my touch, nothing more. She apologized. You, dear sister should be grateful that she backed down from the fight with you and caused you no harm. I wish I could say that you had responded in a similar manner."  
"Why should we have?" Luna mumbled irritably under her breath.  
"LUNA! ENOUGH! You are a princess of Equestria and should behave as such."  
"As are you, dear sister. But I see thee taking no regard for the safety and wellbeing of our citizens!"  
"Luna?!" Celestia responded aghast. "How dare you speak to me in such a matter. I am taking full regard for the safety and wellbeing of our populace. Nightmare Moon is an ally, an arrangement that we cannot afford to destroy, for the sake of our citizens. Yet you seem determined to do just that!"  
"And why should we not? Nightmare Moon is a monster! Or does thy memory falter?"  
"My memory serves me well, Luna. If you are referring to your own misgivings with Moon, I suggest you try to let the past go. Nightmare Moon is clearly trying to make amends and change, in her own way. Yes, it is slow coming and difficult, but at least she tries, much unlike yourself!"  
Luna gave her sister a hate-filled glare, which soon gave way to watering eyes.  
"We have tried! Ever since our reuniting with thee, we have tried to make amends. We have apologized, and paid our dues, but THOU doeth not seem to take notice! Thou are just as cold and distant with us as before our banishment. Thou doeth not care, thou has never CARED! If thou thinks we will sit idly by and allow the destruction of our kingdom because of that monster in there, then surely dear sister thou doeth not know us at all!" Luna screamed back at Celestia, panting as she seethed with rage.  
Celestia's face fell with sadness at the sight of her sister. "Luna, I'm…I'm so sorry, I had no idea."  
Luna laughed, "Of course you had no idea, thou has never paid any heed to us! All thou does it drink when times become difficult! If thou refuse us and our warning, then…then THOU ART NO LONGER OUR SISTER OR FRIEND!" Luna declared in her booming voice, her eyes turning a bright white as reared up on her hind legs and then slammed her front legs on the ground in front of Celestia. She then turned and ran off from her sister, tears streaming down her face.  
"LUNA! LUNA WAIT!" Celestia called frantically after her distraught sister, but it was too late. Luna had taken off, and she knew not where too.

(Courtyard, Third Person.) _TFJ's Words._

A royal guard yawned, standing out here was very boring, and nobody would think to attack Canterlot Castle.  
The guard shook his head to clear a buzzing noise, but realized it wasn't his head doing it!  
"AAHHHH!" He screamed, a swarm of Changelings had landed, The Queen smirking at the fainted guard.  
A Federation Trooper wasn't so easily frightened, and he crouched with his CLAW-14 primed and ready.  
"Contacts, Courtyard, Need some back-up here!" He said in a shaky voice.  
The Queen approached, she had no intent so harm him, and the Soldier saw that.  
He backed up slowly, trying to keep his distance, weapon shaking in excitement.  
The Queen thought of a witty comment.  
"Well well, happy to see me?" She said with a grin.  
The soldier blinked at this, and firmed his grip on his rifle.

(Queen Chrysalis POV) _Everjoys Words._

I slowly circled the strange guard. He looked tuff on the outside, but I could sense his emotion, there was fear in him, though not as much as that royal guard cowering behind one of the many elaborate columns. The human guard's gaze remained fixed on me, pointing his measly weapon at me, I laughed.  
"You might want to put that thing you call a weapon down soldier, you stand no chance against me." I said with a buzz in my voice.  
The guard only continued to stare. "It won't matter, in a few moments you and your swarm will be surrounded."  
His fear was rising. I let out a loud maniacal laugh. "Oh you pitiful ignorant human, do you not know who I am?"  
"I know your no friend." He responded matter-of-factly.  
I grinned. "Good, you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, I am in fact no friend, but I am oh so much more than that as well. I am Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings. Do you know what a changeling is?" I said, hovering over and staring directly into his eyes. The human gulped.  
"I uh, well no, not exactly, you all just look like giant bugs to me."  
"Hmm...a giant bug? Oh, but we are so much more than that!" I said laughing as green flames engulfed me, making myself look exactly like the soldier standing before me. My swarm followed suit.  
The guard let out a terrified gasp.  
"You see, human, a changeling is a creature who can turn themselves into anyone as a way to feed off of their loved one's emotions. As we feed, we drain that person of their strength and power, just as I have been doing for the past few minutes."  
"Wait, what?" The guard said panicked, right before he collapsed to the ground.  
A large menacing smile formed on my face. "This is going to be too easy. Alright boys, lets move out before the others arrive, shall we?"  
My army followed me into Canterlot Castle, dispersing to fulfill their duties previously established before our ambush. I had a personal endeavor to take care of as I headed for the throne room to find Celestia.  
I made my way down one of the vast corridors, still disguised as the human weakling, when I felt a great surge of emotion coming from behind one of the doors. Slowly, I opened to creaking door to reveal none other than the Princess of the Night herself, drowning in her own tears. Her pain came from her sister. "Perfect." Green flames engulfed me again, changing my appearance to the princess's sister, Celestia.  
"Luna?" I spoke soothingly in Celestia's sickeningly sweet voice. The distraught mare looked up at me, pain filling her eyes. The emotion coming off of her right now was intoxicating, I quickly began my feeding and draining of her strength.  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed. I pretended to be hurt by her reaction.  
"Luna, please I only wish to talk with you and apologize for my treatment of you." The more I fed, the more I was able to tell exactly what was causing one's emotions.  
"Well I don't want to talk to you!" She cried, before burring her face in a pillow and sobbing.  
I only needed a few more moments before she would be drained completely and rendered useless during our siege.  
"Sister please, you were right I should have listened to you." I continued on in Celestia's tone.  
This seemed to catch her attention; Luna looked up at me and sniffed. "What did you just say?"  
"I said, you were right." I knew this was exactly what she longed to hear from her sister, but her response was something completely unexpected.  
"Who are you?" She replied.  
"Whatever do you mean Luna, it's me, your sister, Celestia."  
"Celestia would never say what you just said. You are not my sister!" The charade was up. Green flames incinerated my disguise as I transformed back into my self.  
Princess Luna gasped. "Queen Chrysalis! How did you get in here? Guards! Guards!"  
"You're smart princess, but no matter you are too late!"  
Luna tried to stand, but found she was too weak. "You monster!" She cried in a barely audible voice. "You won't get away with this." Luna said as she slowly swayed and fell upon her bed. "We…we feel quite…strange…" She barely managed to whisper before she completely blacked out.  
"Oh but I already have." I said, while transforming into the Princess of the Night.  
I left the chambers right as guards where running around the corning.  
"Princess Luna, are you alright? What happened?" One of the guards asked frantically.  
"We are fine. There has been a breach in security however, I need all of the guards to circle the perimeter immediately." I ordered in Luna's voice.  
"Yes your majesty." A guard said, saluting me and taking off to give orders to the other guards. Good, now all of the guards would be busy patrolling to pay mind to what is occurring within the castle walls.  
Continuing on, I finally made it to the throne room, where stood Princess Celestia. I remand in disguise as her sister upon entrance.

_TFJ's Words._

Before I stepped in, the door was hit with automatic gunfire.  
The ruse was now, officially, up.

I heard the gunman reload, and I burst the door open.  
Celestia was standing with her sword hovering skyward, and... _Nightmare Moon_ was standing next to her?  
One of my soldiers burst through one of the throne room windows, dead. He was followed by several more, who surrounded Langley and had Disarmed Celestia.  
A distant repetitive _Boom_ was heard, and in the corner of my eye I saw tracers shooting upwards to engage my swarm.  
"We meet again, Langley." I say with a grin.  
He was being restrained by two of my strongest, all of the others were incapacitated.  
"You Bitch..." he smirked, before getting hit by my hoof, and I hit him a second time for good measure.  
"H-hey, Chryssie, Two words." He said in a weak voice, which made my lean closer.  
"Plastic Explosives!" He yelled, and the wall to my left exploded. Armed Federation Marines each held CLAW-14's or DMR-48's, all of them pointing at me.  
One of them shoots my two soldiers, and they throw a rifle to Langley.  
"Ha, I got a DMR-48! You don't, I automatically win." He chuckles as he checks the clip.  
His Marines surround me.  
"Oh... Fuck." I sigh.

(Langley's POV) _TFJ, Still._

"Oh... Fuck." the Queen, then promptly submitted.

"This is Langley, DO NOT TRUST YOUR FRIENDS, we have a Changeling infiltration, DO NOT TRUST ME, OR ANYONE." I click out.  
I walk over to Chrysalis, and I empty a 45. around into her hoof and wing.  
"GAH! Why would you do that?" She screams.  
"So Celestia can do what she pleases with you." I smile warmly, and I bring my rifle down on her forehead.

Celestia walked up behind me, a certain look in her eye...  
I promptly blow her head off.  
Two more Celestia's walk in, and I point my weapon at both of them. My Marines were also pointing weapons at each-other, my orders still stood.  
I remember the safe-word for such a thing.  
"Flash."  
"Thunder."  
I kill the other Celestia, and the _real_ Celestia limped over to me.  
Eclipse had already gone back to bed, it being the middle of the day and all.

(Celestia's POV) _Everjoys Words._

I limped over to the bound Changeling queen. "Chrysalis! What are you doing here?"  
She smirked at me. "Isn't it obvious? Just the usually, you know trying to feed my hive, get revenge upon you, help take over Equestria."  
I glared at the queen, but she didn't flinch. "I should have you executed." I said while glaring her down. This only made her laugh.  
"Go ahead and try. While you and your little brigade where gallivanting about, I was busing feeding, just try and kill me Celestia, go ahead, see what happens."  
I mustered all of the magic I could and shot the deadly beam directly towards Chrysalis's heart, but even bound my magic was immediately deflected by the queen.  
"But, how? Who exactly could you have feed on that would give you so much power?"  
Chrysalis laughed maniacally. "Oh, isn't it obvious? I was able to drain the emotions of one of the most powerful beings in this land." Chrysalis looked at me as if to say, 'come on put the puzzle pieces together.'  
I gasped at the realization. "Where is my SISTER?!" I screamed in the queen's face.  
"Not to worry, she's still alive, but something tells me she'll be incapacitated for quite some time." Chrysalis finished with a laugh. "You're sister was in quite the emotional state when I found her. She was able to provide me with plenty of food and power to last for months. Not to mention, the power to be able to keep you all at bay as my changeling army fulfills the rest of the mission."  
Langley walked over and stood in front of the queen pointing a gun in her face. "What exactly is your mission?" He demanded.  
Chrysalis only smiled. "You pathetic humans and your guns. Don't worry I learned my lesson from my last attack on Canterlot. You will not get any information out of me." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Langley your love for that dark mare is a true delicacy, so warm and…" she smacked her lips. "Invigorating."  
"Langley, we need to get you out of here, now! She's feeding off of your love. Chrysalis is already too powerful to do anymore with right now, we need to lock her in the catacombs where she can't feed anymore." I say frantically.  
Langley looks back at me and nods. After ensuring that the royal guards I chose where indeed royal guards, I order them to do this just that, and bound the queen where she cannot feed or escape. As the guards drag Chrysalis out of the throne room, she turns around and laughs.  
"You think this will stop us! No one is safe, not even your little friends back in Ponyville!" Her maniacal laughter is heard echoing through the halls.  
I look at Langley worry filling my face. "What do you suppose she means by that?"  
He shrugs. "Nothing good, I imagine."

(EverJoy's POV)

The train arrived in Ponyville precisely at 12:00 noon. It felt great to be back in my hometown, but a part of me was deeply saddened. I hadn't realized until now just how much I was going to miss everyone, was already missing everyone. The Elements of Harmony had also returned with me. We had all become fast friends, and it was nice to know that we could all visit each other fairly often, considering we all lived in and around the same town. Twilight and I had already made plans to have another research day at her library. We were both excited to meet another pony that enjoyed reading just as much as the other. The seven of us shared a hug and said our farewells before we left in the directions of our own homes. Mine, with possibly the exception of Applejack's, was the farthest away, so it gave me plenty of time to think. Though, that's not always a good thing.  
I found myself revisiting all of the events that had transpired, which only made me ache for the company of my new friends. My home was quite and empty, the thought of returning should have been welcomed with the thought of a good rest, but instead it was filled with dread. I wonder how Moon and Langley are doing? I was shocked at just how much I missed them especially Moon. Strangely enough, the two of us had become fairly good friends, and I found that I missed her 'unique' personality.  
Then there was Gilda. She is my best friend and the closet thing I have left to family. I am so happy for her that she's found Dean. Even though I still don't care much for the guy, he makes Gilda very happy and is good to her. That's all that ultimately matters. I sighed, recounting our last day together.  
"Hey EJ, can I tell ya something?" Gilda questioned with a very uncharacteristic serious tone.  
"Yeah, of course you can. You can tell me anything, we're best friends, remember?"  
She laughed a little nervously. "Yeah. Well it's just, I know I haven't known Dean that long, but I…I really like him. I think I might even love him." She paused for a moment, and then looked intently at me. "But you tell anyone, and I'll deny it! Got it?"  
I couldn't help but giggle. "Your secrets safe with me. Trust me, I wouldn't dare cross you." We both laughed.  
The scene faded and I found I was already at my front door, which was… wide open! "What they hay?" I said while looking at the broken hinges of my door. Someone must of broken in while I was gone. I slowly stepped into my dark house, trying to be as quiet as possible incase the intruder was still inside. My home was trashed; everything was thrown about, trampled upon, turned upside down. Most items looked as though they were irreparable. Sighing, I thought it was times like these being a unicorn would certainly come in handy.  
I made a round about my home, checking for intruders. I found no signs of any, so I assumed I was safe. Grabbing a broom in my mouth, I began to sweep. Yep, having a magic horn would be very useful right now. I was nearly done when I heard a creak come from the kitchen area.  
"H-hello? Is anypony there?" I ask, but receive no response. "Hmm…must have just been the floor settling."  
I bent over to pick up a book with my mouth. As I raised my head there stood "Gilda?" The book fell back to the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Griffon Kingdom?"  
She didn't respond, only smiled a very strange smile. I backed away. Something wasn't right. Instead of hitting the wall I backed into what felt like another pony. I didn't have time to respond, the pony placed some strange smelling cloth over my muzzle. I felt really woozy at first and then darkness engulfed me.

(End Chapter)

How was that chapter? Man! It feels great to finally get back up to the 3k' area.  
Everjoy helped me with this chapter, The reason this is so long, you ask?  
I'm crap at character interaction, but I'm good at Combat.  
Everjoy is Crap at Combat, but good at Character interaction.  
I guess it helps the size of the chapter... but what do I know?

Have a nice day/night/orbit.


	45. Chapter 45

Alright... lets begin!

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV) _TFJ's Words._

I was being led by Langley to one of the Bunkers that were recently dug into Canterlot Mountain, I was too tired to complain. That _thing_ had drained my love from me, and Langley was probably only kicking because of his military training.

I nuzzle up against his shoulder, tilting my head so I didn't impale him with my horn.  
Langley was breathing heavily however, his heart-rate quickened.  
"Oh Finis... I don't feel too..." He blacked out before he finished.  
"Langley!" I cry, and catch him.  
Two of his Marines carried him by the arms, and I watched with my eyes filled with pain.  
_How did this happen? What could I have done?  
_The distant sound of gunfire halted abruptly as a six foot thick steel door closed behind us, hissing as it sealed.  
I followed the unconscious form of Langley, and I watched with a tear as he was set down in a bed.  
My head felt heavy, and light, at the same time.  
I slip under the blankets, and I fall fast asleep next to Langley.

(Dean's POV)

The road crunched as I walked down the post-invasion streets, a few 'Stallion' APC's were shooting down the intersection a few blocks ahead of me, the chirp of Riot-sirens and the flash of blue lights filling my senses.

I was sent back to _canterlot_, for a SECOND time.

Soldiers across the land were being para-dropped over Canterlot with QX-360's, and the massive Transports were currently flying overhead. The troops were being dropped to lock down the city. Nobody could enter the City besides Military personnel, and they weren't allowed to leave once they arrived.  
The streets were pretty clear, besides the dead corpse of either a Federation Marine or Changeling drone. (Insect Drone, not a 'Predator' Drone)  
Several of the buildings crackled with flames as I made my way down the empty street. One of them had a 'Talon' gunship sticking out the side, the downed bird must have started the fire. A little foal was sitting on the curb, with his father patting a sword that was sitting next to him. He realized I was part of the relief effort, so he paid me no mind.

a travelled a few blocks farther down, before I heard the '_swish_' of a deployed parachute.  
The man in the 'chute landed a block down the road, and I quickened my pace to meet him.  
Turns out the man was Peterson, how he managed to find the courage to get out here was beyond me.  
Or it was orders.

We both continue down the street, the once lively market across the road was now a ghost-town.  
I hoped we could get the situation under control, we were currently in the 'Green' zone, which meant no threat, but only three miles east of here was the 'Red zone', which was the hot-spot of changeling activity. Those two Stallions from earlier were probably filled with troops, getting deployed to the front.  
It was rather calm, even if it was in a ghost-town full of bodies and burning APC's. I hope whoever ordered this would pay for his actions.

(Nightmare's POV)

When I awake I find that Langley is still sleeping deeply next to me. I raise a hoof to my pounding head and groan. "Oh, what happened?"  
"You and Langley were both drained of your love. I thought we had gotten Langley out of there in time but…" The voice trails off. I look through my bleary eyes, there was no mistaking the form that stood only a few feet from the bed where Langley and I laid, it was Celestia.  
As the realization hit me of what Celestia was saying, I shot straight up and quickly turned to Langley. "I-is he going to be alright?" I ask as tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes.  
Celestia nods slowly. "I believe so, though it may take a few days for him to regain his strength. In all my years of battling Chrysalis, I had never seen her feed that quickly and with such aggression." Celestia turned her gaze to another nearby bed, which held a dark form that I could not quite make out. Celestia's face was filled with much worry and she seemed to be holding back tears.  
I looked around the room, noting that this must be some sort of infirmary located deep in the castle. Along with the dark form that Celestia refused to take her eyes off of, I also noticed two other beds. One contained a royal guard, another a human.  
"All these all victims of Chrysalis in here?" I ask, shocked as more beds holding royal guards and other humans from the federation fill my clearing vision.  
Celestia's sad eyes glance back over at me. "Yes." Was all she said before her gazed returned to its previous position?  
I turned back to Langley and kissed him gently upon his cheek. I had never seen him look, frail, before. It was a very disconcerting sight. His breathing was slow and deep. "At least he's alive." I have to tell myself.  
I soon find myself feeling very fatigued and curl myself against Langley. His closeness and warmth soon lull me to sleep.  
I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I awoke yet again Celestia was now sitting right next to the bed she had been staring at earlier, whispering something to the unconscious form that lay upon it. The bed was set in a very dark corner of the room, no matter how much I strained I couldn't make out who was there.  
I look at Langley, some color had returned to his face but I could clearly see he had not move from the spot he had been placed in. Tears trickle down my face. "Please Langley, you must wake up. I need you. I love you." I wrap him in an embrace willing him to stir, but nothing.  
"You've been out for nearly twelve hours." I look up to see Celestia is once again beside me. "He's been doing fine. In fact, the medics say that he's making a very speedy recovery. He could wake up any time now."  
Celestia's words bring some comfort to me.  
"Who is that over there that you keep paying such close watch too?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked, but honestly, I didn't care. I could tell the topic brought Celestia a lot of pain.  
"It's Luna." She responded.  
I was shocked by this revelation. "Really?"  
Celestia nodded. "We had a huge argument yesterday and…I guess Chrysalis fed off of her in her vulnerable state. She's, not doing well. She's very weak, but she'll heal in time. Chrysalis nearly took all of her strength and power when she fed, she knew that doing so would supply her with the power she needed to resist me if her plan fell through, as it did." Celestia's voice faded.  
"I'm very sorry." I say, not knowing how else to respond. I felt bad for Celestia, but Luna and I did not have the 'best' history one could say. Just then, I felt movement next to me. "LANGLEY?" I asked enthusiastically.  
Langley groaned and slowly opened his eyes. I quickly embrace him. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Chrysalis…but, oh I'm just so happy your awake!" I say before kissing him squarely on the lips.  
I see Celestia smile and then walk back over to her sister.  
"I'm so sorry." I cry.  
"For what? This wasn't your fault." Langley responds.  
"I know…it's just…I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." I say looking deeply into his eyes. He smiles and kisses me sweetly, caressing my mane.  
A slight smirk forms on his face. "Maybe we should take it as a compliment that Chrysalis was feeding so strongly off our love."  
I couldn't help but smile at this statement as Langley takes me yet again in his arms and we continue to kiss.

(Dean's POV.)

We had stopped at a small Federation camp, and we had slept maybe three hours. The messages coming from the radios didn't help our dreams, either.  
"They're coming out of the walls! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!" A lone soldier screamed through the radio, "TAKE THAT, -Boom- YOU -Boom- MONSTER!"  
The man gurgled, and the line went dead.

That was a very solemn way to start a morning, and it weighed heavily on our minds as Pete and I prepared for another day-long patrol.  
"Got rations?" I joke as I notice the giant back-pack he was wearing. He nodded, oblivious to my jab.  
"Yeah, enough for us and any passing Civilian." He said as he warmed his hands over a fire that was just outside the mess-tent.  
The distant racks of gunfire hadn't stopped since the first hours of the invasion, the guns sounded heavy, mounted weapons on APC's and Ambassadors. This meant that there were so many of them, standard weapons were in-efficient. If they were using the 70. Cal weapons on The Ambassadors especially, things were getting tough.  
Pete and I walked out of the camp, stepping outside the barb-wire compound into the silent street.  
A helicopter flew over, it had a red cross... which meant it was flying med-evac flights. Or it was getting as many men out of here as possible before a Nuclear weapon was detonated. Our radios hadn't received the emergency broadcast signal yet, so it was just flying med-evac. I hope those poor souls are alright.

The helicopter shot towards the 'Red' Zone, we watched it with hope, but that was crushed as it caught fire and spiraled downwards.

We walked over some rubble from a building that was hit hard by an F-53's Bomb load, bodies of Changelings dotting the rubble. I guess they hit something.  
Canterlot Castle gleamed in the distance, Luna's tower was still absent, however.  
The castle at least seamed like it had fared better than the city. But both of us knew all too well that was not the case.  
The foal from yesterday was leaning on his father, who was still protecting his remaining blood-line with his life. He gave us a nod of recognition, and we did the same.  
Peterson walked over to him. He handed the stallion a box of MRE's for him and his child, and then he returned to me.  
The stallion was looking at us in silent thanks as we left. It felt good, helping the civilians. The animosity I held to the pony race began to melt.  
We came across an intersection, a Mk-84's engine was still screaming, the turbo-fan spinning as it sputtered, and fired back up again.  
The chaos of war was still seen here, shell casings were thick as a snowy evening. A platoon of soldiers had fought here, twelve rifles were stuck into the ground with helmets resting on the stock. We paid our silent respects, and continued on.

We entered the Yellow Zone, the gunshots growing louder, and the streets began to show signs of life again. Not the cheery life from before, however.  
It was vehicle after vehicle lining the right lane, and hundreds of injured Marines milled around in the small amount of shade that the crumbling buildings gave them.  
A few of the injured walked up to us and handed us their spare ammunition and weapons. This was a silent sign of 'Good luck' before we entered the battle-field.  
The sun was already setting, the walk time increased a hundred-fold from all of the rubble and burning buildings.

We collapsed on the sidewalk, asleep almost instantly.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Another day had passed and Langley and I were deemed well enough to go back to our old quarters. I was thankful to have the privacy with him again; it was not easy staying down there with eyes on us all the time. Before we left I took note that Celestia was still at Luna's bedside. The alicorn hadn't stirred all this time. What ever Chrysalis had done to her, it had certainly had a grave impact on her.  
I placed a hoof on Celestia's back. "Thanks." I said, offering the best smile I could. Celestia returned a small smile and simply nodded, not saying a word. I was starting to worry about her as well. She had been performing her duties of raising and lowering the sun, as well as Luna's with the moon. I don't believe she had slept at all during this time, and it was showing. But what could I do?  
Langley and I left, enjoying our privacy as we returned to our own room. He lay down on the bed and I curled up next to him. Immediately, he began to stroke my mane, I sighed with content. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Eclipse, you know I'll have to leave soon, right? To help fight the changelings."  
I dreaded this movement, knowing it was coming from the moment he had first re-awoken. "Yes. But I still don't want you to go."  
"I know." He said, wrapping me in a tight embrace. The only thing I could do now was enjoy the time I had left with him.

(End Chapter.)

How was that?

Good?  
Nein?  
nieN?


	46. Chapter 46

Grr! Changelings! - TheFederationJustice.

(Moon's POV) _Everjoys Words.  
_

A few days had passed since the start of the changeling invasion. Many of Chrysalis's victims had finally awakened, though many were still very weak. The only exception was Luna. From what I had gathered, she was still unresponsive. This I found to be very strange, she is an alicorn after all. Shouldn't she have recovered faster than the others? No matter, my main concern was that Langley had informed me today that he would be leaving in a few hours to join his comrades and aid them in the fight.  
This was the last thing I wanted, but I knew there was nothing I could say or do to stop him. I spent what little time I had left soaking in his presence. As the day grew longer, Langley and I found ourselves walking down the corridors of the castle. Everything was quiet and surreal peaceful.  
"I won't be gone any longer than I have to be Eclipse." Langley said. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I know, but I still don't want you to go. I feel safe when you're with me. When you're gone I feel so, vulnerable."  
"You are strong, and Celestia and the guards are here. You'll be fine Moon, I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you would be safe." Langley lifted my head so my eyes would meet his gaze. He kissed me long and deep before pulling away. "I have to go. I'll be back soon."  
Tears began to form in my eyes as I watched him depart. "I love you." I called softly after him. I stood in that hall for I know not how long. Finally, I turned and returned to my chambers not knowing where else to go.

(Celestia's POV)

Why wasn't she waking up? The last of the other victims had awaken today and been moved to private chambers for the remainder of their recovery. But here still lied Luna, unmoving. The only sign of life was the slow rising and falling of her chest. Luna also seemed to be getting weaker rather than stronger. Her flowing dark mane was now short and light blue, even her physical appearance was smaller.  
It had been five days since the attack, although I knew not for sure. Between raising both the sun and moon everyday and the fact that I had not slept at all during that period, was beginning to take a toll on my awareness.  
I couldn't keep going on like this, and in my lack of better judgment, I decided it was time to pay a certain queen a visit. I needed to know exactly what she had done to my sister.  
I had ordered that none should enter or leave the catacombs where Queen Chrysalis was being held, however, this enforcement does not apply to myself. I weaved my way through the dark tunnels. It was damp and a chill hung in the moist air. After many elaborate twist and turns I finally came to the area where the queen of the changelings had been bound. Chrysalis looked up from her bonds, yet she did not seem surprised to see me.  
"Ah, so the princess finally graces me with her presence." Chrysalis spoke with the typical bug like buzz in her tone. "I've been expecting you."  
Her remark did not take me by surprise; she was known to behave in such ways. "If my visit is not unfounded, then pray thee tell me why it is I have come."  
Chrysalis did not seem to be in any hurry to respond. A large maniacal grin grew upon her face, her green eyes held a sort of flame. "I can tell you are worried for you sister. You are much troubled by the fact that she has not awoken yet from her slumber. Worry not princess, I will not kill her. No, I still need her to live."  
This remark filled me with rage as I placed myself directly in front of Chrysalis, scowling at her. "What do you carry on about Chrysalis? Why is my sister still so weak?"  
"Oh princess, I'm so disappointed in you. Have you really not figured it out by now? Your sister is my primary food source. Don't you remember the wedding your little foals foiled? How I fed off of that Shinning Armor? A changeling queen may choose one host in which she can feed from indefinitely, keeping the host as a weakened state. That host does not even need to be in my proximity. You're sister was the perfect candidate; full of raw emotion and with the power of an alicorn. With her, I can keep my army fed as they fight, even imprisoned in here."  
I backed away slowly. It all made sense now, and there was no way to sever Chrysalis's bond without a full defeat. "You monster!" I shouted at the queen.  
"Hmm…perhaps." Chrysalis laughed. "Call me what you will Celestia, but it will not change your immanent defeat."  
I could listen to no more. I ran out of the catacombs and tried to find Langley. Instead, I learned from Moon that he had already left. I had to find a way to inform him of what was going on.

(Everjoy's POV) _Everjoy's Words._

My eyes where stiff as they slowly tried to blink open. My head pounded and I felt woozy. I could not get my eyes to focus; everything seemed to be swirling around me. I heard the low murmur of whispers coming from somewhere near me. "Where am I?"  
"Everjoy? You're awake!" I heard a familiar cheerful voice say.  
"Pinkie?"  
"Yep! And Twilight, and Applejack, and Rarity, and Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash!" She said enthusiastically.  
My head began to pound even more. "What's going on?"  
"Changelings." I heard Twilight answer. "They've invaded Equestria and have trapped all of us here, though I'm not sure where here is exactly."  
"But why?" I ask, rubbing my head trying to soothe its pain.  
"I'm not sure exactly why they have us here, but my guess is that they're planning on disguising themselves as us and need they need to real us' out-of-the-way to do so."  
"Ugh." I groaned, trying to keep everything straight, this was not helping my headache. "How long have we been here exactly?"  
"A few days, I suspect." Twilight said. "We've all been fed on, so it's going to take another day or so before any of us are strong enough to attempt an escape."  
I sighed. "I sure hope Langley and Moon are alright."  
"Us too." I heard Fluttershy say softly.  
My head began throbbing harder before I passed out again.

(Dean's POV, Just outside Yellow Zone.) _TFJ's Words.  
_"Keep moving! We can't let them know we are coming!" Jack said while running with his LMG swung over his shoulders.  
We swiftly moved through the streets, broken glass crunching under our feet.  
Jack suddenly raised his right hand and crouched.  
We do the same.  
"Listen, hear that chitter?" He whispers.  
Several changelings flew from building to building.  
"We are now in Red Zone, weapons up." He unslung his weapon as he spoke.  
We moved slowly through the streets, our eyes scanning the buildings.  
The chitter grew louder, and we all began firing at the oncoming horde.  
"BACK TO BACK, ITS THE ONLY WAY WE ARE SAFE, AND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN TELL WHO'S WHO!" Jack suggested, no, ordered.  
We fired our weapons back to back, the air filled with Changelings.  
"ITS A FUCKING THUNDER-STORM!" I yell.  
I saw a Changeling in half with my CLAW, and I reload quickly and move on to the next one.  
Suddenly, an Ambassador Tank bursts through a store to our left, the double barreled behemoth growling as the engine drove the treaded vehicle forward.  
The Changeling general yelled something: "Metal Giant, Retreat!"  
The swarm rapidly left us, leaving us winded as the Ambassador's driver opened his hatch, ducking as the turret's barrels moved right.  
"Hop on lads, they never attack if your near a vehicle!" The man shouted, and closed his hatch again.  
We climb on, the excitement of the quick engagement still shooting through our bodies.  
"Lets not do that again." Peterson said while taking off his helmet to wipe his forehead.  
Jack laughed once.  
"Your entering Red Zone Pete, this is all that goes on over here," He inhaled, "If you want to leave, I will have to shoot you." He joked.  
The Ambassador lurched forward, the driver expertly driving through an alley-way. We had to duck as a cloth-line almost decapitated us.  
Treads crunched garbage cans, and a few cats screeched as the giant vehicle maneuvered past them.

Our two barrels flashed with light as they cleared a path into the next street, our ears ringing as two shells were ejected from the rear of the turret.  
The Ambassador's side plating screeched as it was scraped by the wall. As soon as we entered the next street, we saw hundreds of Marines taking cover from spells and Changelings, returning fire with their own weapons. The Ambassador turned its turret left, and it leveled a building that was infested with the bugs. We dismounted the turret, and we ran to the Federation line. They didn't even acknowledge us, too wrapped up in battle to care about anything that wasn't bug.

_"This is Big-2-4, flying on CAS." (Close Air Support) _A pilot spoke smartly. The whoop of a helicopters blades reached our ears, that was him.  
A line of kicked up dirt ran towards the Changelings who were firing spells and spears at us, leveling the entire trench before more crawled in from under ground.  
"Keep firing!" An unidentified man yelled into the air, firing his DMR-48 until the clip ran dry.

The Ambassador from earlier fired again, ejecting another two rounds from the Turret. A few milliseconds later, the Changeling trench-line was dug deeper by high explosive rounds. The Ambassador fired again, collapsing the Changeling Tunnel that was underneath. The screeches of Changelings were heard as the dust settled.  
The battlefield went silent, but dust was kicked up again by Big-2-4 as he set his helicopter down, one Langley and nine more soldiers unloaded from the Transport Helicopter, and then it took off again.

(EJ's POV) _Everjoy's POV_

I was awoken from my fitful rest to a trembling earth and ear shattering thunder. I felt small portions of dirt falling atop my head, we must be underground somewhere. I looked around, still unable to see much even as my eyes adjusted to the dark.  
"What's happening?" I ask, looking around desperately trying to make out the other ponies forms. Twilight lit up her horn creating a soft pink-glow allowing everypony to see slightly more easily.  
"I'm not sure, it just started a few minutes ago. It almost feels and sounds like some sort of raid." Twilight responded.  
"It might be Langley and his men, at least I hope that's what it is." I say trying to stay calm as the earth shakes violently yet again. Thanks to Twilight's light I was able to make out more of our surroundings. "We appear to be in some sort of tunnel dug from the earth, but I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon, look." I pointed towards what might have been an exit, but it had collapsed upon into its self thanks to whatever was happening above us.  
"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she trembled, curling herself into a ball.  
"Well there's that and the fact that we're chained to these here walls." Applejack noted.  
"Oh." I hadn't even noticed that, then again I had been unconscious most of the time. Then an idea came to me. "Twilight, can you teleport us to the surface, it shouldn't be that far?"  
Twilight's gaze fell. "I've already tried. I'm still to weak to do much magic. It could still be days before I'm able to perform more difficult spells such as teleportation, even in short distances."  
I sighed. "Then lets hope that it is Langley up there and they find us before were buried alive by all of this earth shaking." I felt the ground with one of my front hooves. "Who ever or what ever built these tunnels sure didn't do a good job. The structure is very weak and the earth it's not compacted like it should be."  
Applejack nodded in agreement. "It ain't a matter of if but when will this area collapse." She stated.  
We all looked at one another, knowing that are only hope was somewhere above.  
"Well if it is changelings, I sure hope they're not able to actually trick anyone into thinking that they really are us because then we may just be down here for the rest of our lives, however long that might be." Rainbow Dash stated rather bluntly. This only made poor Fluttershy whimper and shake more.

I hope we can get out of this one...

**Bonus!**

(Intercept Course, Celestia Class, The Dawn. DM-234-7-UNHB)

"The Council is 5 minutes out, charge long-range turrets!" The Minister of Offense ordered.  
The Dawn rolled in space, its collective fleet of ships scattered across the Battle-space.  
"We have more Council ships arriving from CS-198-4-INHB!" Admiral Krausk spoke through the Fleet-wide comms.  
"Brace! Brace! Luna Class!" One of the Captains in the Fleet yelled. The ship he was on was torn to shreds by a vastly larger and superior ship, The Luna Class, Midnight.

"WE ARE IN RANGE! BRING THEM DOWN!"

(End Chapter for real this time)


	47. Chapter 47

_**"Tell me, Krausk, What is Edinium?" Said the Serpent.  
"Edinium is Power, Imagination Energy." Said Krausk.  
"Don't you want to tap into the power, of raw, Edinium?" Said the Serpent.  
"The President said not to." Said Krausk.  
"Are you going to really listen to that politician? Take matters into your own hands, Unleash the true power of Edinium." Said the Serpent.  
"Well... I guess it won't... ...hurt." Finished** **Krausk.**  
_

(Begin)

The true power of Edinium was unknown. The Reactors use Edinium in the least efficient manner, burning it, instead of taking the raw energy that flows from it.  
The Reactors are capable of taking the energy, but nobody has tried. Only one man has seen the _true_ potential of Edinium: Admiral Krausk.

"Ships forward! Take them down!" Krausk yelled through the Fleet-wide comms.  
The Moscow Rain was leading the charge, the Freeson class spinning upside-down relative to the planet.  
"Beat the shit out of them boys!"

_**Before we continue, please remember to fill out the Poll on my profile, Thanks for your time.**_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Only a day had passed since Langley had left, but it felt more like an eternity. I didn't really know what to do with myself. It seems like each time Langley leaves, the harder it is for me to deal with his absence.

I sighed, and continued my slow walk to know where down the great halls of the castle. A fleeting thought that I might actually miss the constant presence of the Elements of Harmony presented itself as I realized just how quiet and empty the castle felt. Of course I quickly pushed that out of my mind. What a ridiculous thought, those six where nothing but a nuisance, especially the white one with purple mane with her incessant bantering about my relationship with Langley. Then again, she did make me that dress...oh what am I doing. I need to find something to occupy my abundant amount of free time.

I rounded a corner to find Celestia looking rather weak and exhausted. Was she sleeping at all? While I was not ready to consider her a friend yet, she had done quite a lot for me. I hated seeing her in this state. Perhaps there was someway I could help her? I thought upon this for a moment and then I knew exactly what I could do.

Celestia had been raising and lowering the moon in Luna's absence, as well as performing her other nightly duties. This was something I could do, since I also had power over the moon and night. There was only an hour left until moonrise.

An hour passed, and I stood upon Luna's watch tower. I waited for the perfect moment, when Celestia just finished lowering the sun I effortlessly raised the moon filling the land with a soft glow. This was my element. It felt so wonderful to bless the world with the gift of peaceful night.

I left the tower and trotted into the castle to find Celestia and explain my gift to her. Instead, I was greeted quickly by a furious Celestia, her face a bright crimson red.

"How dare you?". She screamed at me.

I was taken slightly aback by her reaction. "I was only trying to help. I know how difficult the last week has been for you, I thought that my raising the moon would help ."

""Well it didn't. That privilege belongs to my sister, and her alone. I will allow none but myself to perform her duties until she is ready to take control herself."

"But Celestia, how long will that be? You can not hold up to such demands for much longer. This is what I was ment to do let me help y..."

"NO!". She screamed back at me, her rage evident as tears began to steam down her cheeks. "I'm warning you Nightmare Moon, do such a foolish thing again and don't think I won't re-instate your banishment! Now leave my sight!".

The way Celestia spat out my name was like that of someone with a bad taste in their mouth. For once, I wasn't really sure how to respond. I actually tried to do something nice, and it was blowing up right in my face. Celestia painted as she steamed with rage. Then she quickly turned and trotted off down the hall. I could have sworn she was crying. Unsure of myself, I simply stood in my spot for several minutes before leaving for my own quarters.

_TFJ's Words, Human!_

_"Langley, how could she be so hostile? I was only doing something **nice**."_ I sigh while looking longingly at the picture of Langley in my locket. _Why was it so hard to be away from him for more than an hour? I never knew I had the capacity to... love... I never thought any creature would make advances on me. _I sigh with mis-content, and I lay down to sleep.  
My eyes opened, I was back aboard The Phoenix. The recycled air was still odd to breath, but I had grown used to it.  
Langley was standing before me, holding something under his Trench-coat. I couldn't control myself, but my heart was fluttering. He bent down on one knee, and spoke. "Nightmare Moon, Will you marry me?" My eyes fluttered open.  
"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I yelled, I looked around and laughed as I realized it was a dream. _One day, Nightmare, One day._

It was slightly disappointing that it wasn't for real, and it was very rare I had these dreams... and its normally in or around  
_that_ time of the month. I groan. I hate being in heat, nobody wants to be with the 'Mare on the Moon', Besides **Langley** of course. I giggle. _Alright, you need to control yourself! _I felt heat travel up my spine, and I shivered.  
This is going to suck. Hehe! 'Suck', I need to lock myself in my room... unless I want every stallion from here to Earth sticking his rod in me.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"For the last time tonight, don't go in the tunnels yet! I don't want to get eaten, alright?" Dean mutters as he cleans his rifle. "Agreed, wheres that damn Ambassador gunner? I need to dig that tunnel deeper." I say while walking over to the Ambassador tank. The gunner in picture was staring down one of the two barrels, seeing if the shell was loaded.  
"Alright, looks like the loading mechanism works!" He yelled down the other, empty, barrel.  
"Hey, you! FIRE!" I yell.  
The Ambassadors loaded barrel barked with noise and light, and the tunnel was cleared from its blockage at the entrance.  
The Ambassadors head-lights flickered on, illuminating the dark tunnel under a dark sky.  
Dean and Peterson peer down the hole in the ground, arms hanging at their sides.  
"ABOOGABOOGA!" A changeling shouted, flying out from the tunnel, before being shot by a collective of thirty odd Rifles that expelled their entire clips.  
Dean spoke, "You just got knocked the fuck out!"

Peterson was on the ground, a shocked look plastered on his face.  
"What... the... actual hell?" He said after a long awkward pause.  
He flipped himself onto his feet, and he stared at the unmoving body of the changeling.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" The Changeling spazed, and he was shot again by a collective platoon of rifles.  
"JUST DIE ALREADY!" I yell from my position on-top of the Ambassador tank.  
Rosseta joined me, muttering something in his native Language. (Russian)  
We had a unanimous vote to not mess with the (newly) dug tunnel until sunrise, then half of us would sulk down into the darkness. To kill... and... Rescue the natives! If there were any, of course.

(EverJoy's POV) _Everjoy's Words._

"HELP!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her voice as she clanged what I could only assume was a metal cup against chains that bound us all. She had been screaming for close to five minutes, nonstop. I think I speak for all of us when I say it felt like my ears were bleeding from her shrill voice.

"PINKIE! Will ya stop with all that screamin'? Ain't nopony or human or any livin' creature above us gonna hear that racket your makin'." Applejack shouted in a desperate attempt to stop Pinkie. This caused Pinkie to stop and blink her eyes a couple of times in a rapid motion.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure. What if those humans have super hearing or something?" Pinkie retorted as she continued to cling her cup on the chains.

"And just what good is that cup gonna do? If nopony can hear ya screamin' how the hay are they supposed to hear a small cup makin' a light clanging noise?" Applejack said.

Pinkie shrugged. "Huh, I don't know. Just felt like the right thing to do since we don't have any bars."

Applejack just facehoofed and let out a small groan.

"Umm, were exactly did she even get that cup anyways?" I asked. I know for a fact that cup wasn't down here with us.

Twilight looked over at me. "One thing you just need to learn and accept is Pinkie Pie and her ways. When it comes to her, just don't question it."

"Ooo..kay." I responded, confused by Pinkie and Twilight's response. Eventually, I just shrugged it off.

"Do you think there's a chance someone might have heard Pinkie." I ask, grasping for any hope I could find.

"It's very unlikely." Applejack began. "We're so far underground, I just ain't sure that the sound would make it audibly to the surface."

My face fell. "But don't give up just yet. I said it's highly unlikely, but not impossible. Shoot, when it comes to Pinkie just about anything's possible." Applejack said in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice." I whisper quietly under my breath.

"Oo, you really think there's just the slightest chance that someone up there might have heard me? In that case…HEL…" Pinkie Pie was stopped short when Rarity, who was chained right next to Pinkie, swiftly placed a hoof over the pink mare's mouth.

"Pinkie, darling. I think we can all agree that you've done quiet enough 'helping' today." Rarity said. The rest of us rapidly shaking our heads in agreement quickly followed her statement.

"Oh fine." Pinkie said. She then proceeded to pull out a harmonica from what once again seemed like nowhere. Rather loudly, Pinkie blew on the instrument creating a blue-filled melody. All six of us groaned simultaneously, followed by a facehoof from Twilight and Applejack.

This was going to be a long week.


	48. Chapter 48

_**No Reviews? I'm hurt...**_

DM-234-7-UNHB, Federation Fleet and Council Fleet's last engagement.

Federation Fleet was cutting down Council ships with ease, The Council responding in kind.  
Ships from both sides were mixed together, some even missing each other by a few inches as they sped past.  
The Federations Flagship, "The Dawn" was engaging The councils flagship, "The Midnight."  
Both of the battleships were broadsided next to each other, eagerly trading shots like a giant space brawl.  
The Dawn was hit hard just ahead of the bridge, atmosphere leaking out into space, causing the ship to roll and fire its RCS' thrusters to attempt to correct its spin.  
Successful in this maneuver, The Dawn continued to fire its heavy plasma and kinetic cannons at The Midnight, which responds in kind.

The two warships ignored all that was around them, the waring Fleets around them faded into the background as the captains blasted each other with smooth calculation.  
Both of the warships, both were once part of The Federation once so the radios could be used to communicate ship-to-ship. The captains were yelling at eachother as their ships' auto-targeting systems took care of everything else.

The two ships, a Celestia class, and a Luna class were barely scratching each other, the two warships' attacks were... underpowered against ships their size, The Celestia Class was built to be powerful, and heavily armed and armored. The Luna class, on the other hand, was meant to be fast, maneuverable, and heavily armed. Eventually though, the Luna Class was beaten back, its shields depleted with Hull chunks being blasted off every time a shell or plasma trail hit.

The Luna Class gave its last breath, firing all of its weapons one last time before the massive Assault Battleship exploded, leaving the Fleet Command Ship, The Dawn rather stunned. The Celestia Class hung in space, before turning its attention back to the rest of the Council's Fleet, nonchalantly swatting ships into pieces as it continued forward towards the remainder of the larger ships, its weapons being of better use in that area.

_**Heat Mode**** Engaged!**_**  
**

(Nightmare Moon's Spaz Attack POV) _Everjoy's Words._

I had successfully blockaded myself in my room, and I was trying with the best of my ability to not burst down the door and find the nearest royal guard.

Alright Nightmare! You need to calm yourself, maybe some of those Sleeping pills?

Using my magic, I levitated the bottle out of the drawer I kept it in. Usually sleep was no problem for me, but in such circumstances as I was now finding myself in, I found it useful to keep the sleeping pills accessible. Unscrewing the cap with my magic, two pills floated out of the bottle and into my mouth, which I promptly swallowed. Crawling under the covers of my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. I was so restless; undoubtedly it was going to take the sleeping pills some time to kick in. I lay there for I don't know how long; my eyes wide open staring at the blank ceiling.

I could hear the clock tick, tick, ticking counting the seconds that I wasn't asleep and more importantly the seconds of the powerful urge to break down my barricaded door. I wonder if Celestia ever had these "problems." I sighed, and rolled over onto my side, squeezing my pillow in frustration. "Work you stupid pills." I said while gritting my teeth.

I don't know how long I remained like that or when exactly the pills finally began working. The next thing I knew, cold water was being dumped on me. I woke up in a gasp, dripping wet and shivering. I looked around frantically, and there looming over me in the bright sunlight was Celestia. Her face was as red as an apple, full of pure rage. I didn't quite understand what was going on at first.

"What are you doing in my chambers and dumping water on me of all things?" I said crossly.

"You're chambers? You're chambers? You are in the middle of the palace gardens! My guards have been chasing you down for hours! You've wrecked nearly half of the castle! What were you thinking?" Celestia seethed. I could have sworn that there was actual smoke coming out of her nostrils. She was furious, but I still didn't fully understand why.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. I took a couple of sleeping pills and have been resting in my chambers. How dare you accuse me of such crimes!" I screamed back at Celestia, matching her intimidating rage.

"Well it seems then that in your 'sleep' you caused quite a ruckus." Celestia said, pausing for a moment as if thinking. "Then again, one of my guards did make note that you seemed very unresponsive, and you were finally found out here asleep. Perhaps you were sleepwalking. But the issue still remains that you have caused an immense amount of property damage. I can not have you staying here reeking such havoc, awake or asleep!" Celestia said in a very authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry, I've never had this problem before. It must have been a side effect of the pills. It won't happen again." I say.

"See to it that it doesn't. This is your last chance. One more inccedent from you, and you will no longer be welcome at my castle!" Celestia stated coldly.

"You can't just throw me out like that! I have no where else to go!" I shouted back at her.

"That is not my concern. I thought you were changing Nightmare Moon. But your behavior these past couple of days brings doubt to my mind. Perhaps my sister was right about you all along. Nonetheless, I would still like to think that you are trying to change, that is why I am offering you one more chance. Do not fail me." Celestia said as she gave me a very stern glare, before walking away, discussing with the guards all that needed to be done to get the castle back in order. She turned back to me before she left. "And don't walk around the castle while your in heat, don't want my guards to jump at you."

I sat in the gardens a little longer. "Oh Langley, please hurry back. I don't know how much longer I can make it without you."

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Alright... who's going in there? Do I have to? _Children..._" I mutter as I enter the dark underground.  
I peer into the darkness, my Rifle's Flashlight automatically toggling.  
A support beam was groaning, another support holding _that_ support up, the support beam was in my way so I would have to move it to get past.  
"I'm Captain Langley, welcome to jackass!" I say entusiastically while bursting through the support beams. The ground fell, as I expected, but only an inch or so of dirt covered the ground. "That was anti-climatic." I spit and turn around to face deeper into the tunnel.

I could feel pangs of... something... radiating from something in Canterlot Castle, maybe it was Celestia trying a new way to break physics?  
I remember the first time I told her about 'Jackson's Laws of Gravity' and the like. (Humanity was RESET! They had to learn it over again)  
_"What is this 'Gravity-well' you speak of? All stars and moons require a being to move them, shall I give you a quick lesson on the subject?" Celestia said in concern.  
I quickly said no, but handed her a book (translated) about Jackson's Laws of Gravity.  
She read the first page and put it_ down.

**(Return to present!)**

I make my way down the crumbling hall, looking for any resistance.  
Eventually I found myself outside of a large holding cell without bars, I could see the six elements of Harmony, Weak, and shackled to the wall with their right hooves.  
I whistle once to get their attention, and I quickly motion them to be silent as I made my way into the room.  
I kneel down next to Rainbow Dash and I take out my lock-picking kit and I attempt the lock.  
After an hour or two of me picking the darn lock, it clicked open.  
"_Go help the others, I need to keep an eye on the door."_

My Rifle raised to the door, a chitter was growing louder, until it filled all of our ears with the buzz of insects.  
"Cover your ears, this is going to get loud!" I order while checking my clip.  
The first Changeling burst into the room, and my barrel flashed as I brought him down.  
"RAINBOW, GET THEM OUT OF THOSE SHACKLES!" I yell.  
She whimpered uncharacteristically.  
"I can't, its too hard!"  
I throw her my handgun.  
"SHOOT THE DAMN THINGS AND LETS GO!" I order.  
Through the gunfire I was producing, I could hear the un-even 'pop' of my 45. Caliber, and before long they were free.  
I motion them to run as I cover their escape.  
My ears could no longer hear their footsteps, so I turned tail and rain.  
The air was becoming warmer, I only had a small amount of time left!  
I burst out of the tunnel, screaming.  
"SHOOT EVERYTHING BEHIND ME!"  
I then fall flat on the ground, panting.  
The weapons of my soldiers roared, and The Ambassador emptied both of its cannons and collapsed the tunnel, permanently.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I was looking at myself in my rooms mirror, looking at the monster I am, and always will be.  
My mind was in a frenzy, _Why was I born a monster? Its unfair! **It's alright Eclipse, Langley will be back soon.**  
_I whimper, and I smash my mirror with both of my front hooves, causing the surface to spider-web and distort my image.  
_Much better, my fractured personality will always cover my beauty._

I fell to the ground with a cry, not caring where I fell.  
The broken glass dug into my stomach, but I didn't care.  
My eyes fall on a particularly sharp piece of glass, more like a blade than glass.  
_I think it would be best if I wasn't around anymore... but what would Langley think?_

My eyes close as I envision him.  
I swiftly made my mind.  
"No! Don't do it, he _LOVES you!" _I sob to nobody.  
I pull myself up, and I crawl into our bed.  
"Please come back! Please!" I wail.  
The door opened a crack, and Celestia was peering in at me. She had a look of 'Please Forgive Me' plastered on.  
_She must be feeling sorry for my wreck of emotions, especially during 'this' time of the month._

"Nightmare? Is there anything I can do for you? I'm sorry... at first I didn't realize what your were going through..." She starts.  
"Shut the door before a stallion walks in..." I groan, "I am not in the mood to mate at the moment."  
Celestia rolled her eyes and closed the door.  
She walked closer to me, before hesitantly putting her hoof through my billowing mane.  
I growl, but halfway in I moan in surprise as she nibbles the top of my ear.  
"Celestia? What the actual fuck?" _Learned that word from Langley, sounds much better than 'buck'... I'm such a naughty filly._

"_Sorry,_ _Nightmare_, I couldn't help myself..." She said with a fake apologetic tone.  
I stare at her for a few moments, before I roll back over and look at my picture of Langley.  
She leered over me creepily.  
"You too?" I mutter.  
She nodded with small pupils.  
I groan, and I pull one of my pillows over my head, to try and shake the feeling of her eyes boring into my soul.  
She rubbed her face against my neck, and then she left.

_"What the hell was that all about?" _I mutter under my breath.

(END CHAPTER! REVIEW! REIVIEHVIEHVI HVO !)


	49. Chapter 49

Langley's gonna get engaged! *Squee*

_**Got to love Langley for his stupidity and honor. Really Langley you go in with no back up. That's my job.  
-Pine**_** Collieflower**

Keep those reviews coming!  
Also, check out The Federation Database if you haven't already, you can ask me anything and it will be covered. **Anything.**

You should go through my profile and fill out the Poll as you make your trip to The Federation Database too.

(Begin) (Pine's POV)

I was high in the sky, my fighter glistening with rain.  
"This is Pine, requesting targets."  
The ground-transmitter took a moment to receive my message.  
"Canterlot is almost clear, just patrol the airspace for now." A tired soldier on the ground spoke.  
I could see Ambassadors rolling down the streets to the remaining contested areas, we are going to win this one.  
My fighter rolled, giving me a beautiful view out the top of my cockpit.  
"Air-to-Ground targets identified, an apartment complex in the center of Red-zone, firing flares now."  
Flares rose from the ground, first green, to show their location, then red to mark the targets.  
"Target received, firing two high-explosive air-to-ground SAR-4's and two thousand rounds from the M-2558 Rotary Cannon." I grin.  
My fighter shot downwards, the ground racing up to catch me.  
"GPWS Alert, GPWS Alert, Pull up! Pull up!" Whimpered my Flight A.I.  
I hit the missile release button, and two SAR's shoot forward, and I then pull the red trigger as well, long lines of blue tracer fire shot from below my nose.  
I quickly jack-knife the aircraft, shooting through a small alley before I hit the ground.  
The apartment complexes were hit by both of the missiles, and were saturated with Rotary cannon fire.  
"Woo! Forgot how it felt to do _that._"  
I shoot down a main-street, inches from the ground.  
I activate my jump-jets, and I shoot over a building.  
I then jack-knife the fighter again, and I slip between another two buildings.  
"Hey Pine, a little reckless there huh?" Langley says with a laugh.  
"Don't worry about me, old man." I prod.  
"Old man? Ugh... just because I'm 100 plus doesn't mean I'm OLD!" He says, groaning.  
The radio channels light up with laughter, before they all return to their killing-duty.  
"Hey Langley? When are they going to get our fighters J.U.M.P. Drives?" I ask sincerely.  
He responds, "Never, unless you manage to get your hands on a YM-48' like mine... too bad thats destroyed."  
I chuckle, and I pull the fighter straight upwards.  
"Pine, stop showing off." A random soldier on the ground muttered as I blew by him.  
"Showing off? this is what I do for a living, I want to join the Federation Angels some day..." (Human Wonderbolts.)  
Langley coughs, "Your trying to get into the Angels? Try to survive this thing first, you have to serve a minimum of 15 years before your even considered."  
I groan, "Your supposed to _not_ crush peoples dreams." I say matter-o'-factly, before pulling my fighter back into a nose-dive.  
The fighter broke the sound barrier as it plummeted towards the ground, releasing another two missiles into the burning apartment complexes, before firing its forward jump jet to shoot the nose upwards again, climbing rapidly. The missiles hit, making a glowing orange cloud appear in his rear-view mirrors.  
_Alright, I have about twenty minutes of fuel left, I need to start heading back if I want to make it._

I gun the thrust-vecotring engines, and I correct my heading towards the Airfield up at The Canterlot Gardens. (I view Canterlot as a flat city, by the way. In my Canterlot, they dug large chunks of the mountain so they could build a city there, NOT floating off of a cliff...)

(Captain Langley's POV)

It was high priority to get the Elements back to Canterlot Castle, so I had an excuse to go see... ...the dark mare of my dreams.  
They were a little skittish at being strapped into a Mk-84 at first, but they all stopped complaining pretty quickly when they fainted. (LOL)  
One of the engines whined slightly, most craft were running on fumes since no new fuel deployments have been made because of the invasion, which meant most vehicles were starting to become a rarity, which Rarity said was a good thing. (Bad thing)  
The Changelings have shown a fear of our vehicles, but if we become unable to fuel them the battles might change... for the worse.  
The Mk-84 traveled for a few minutes, before it set down just as its remaining fuel was burnt up.  
Mechanical whines sounded as the rear troop ramp lowered, revealing Celestia and a few royal guards.  
"My goodness, I'm glad they are safe!" Celestia smiled, and then quickly ordered a few Federation medics to place them on stretchers and take them to a medical facility.  
I step down off of the ramp, and I make my way to the garden doors after a swig of recycled water. I was about to do something _very_ stupid.  
My heart beats faster as I make my way to Nightmare Moon's Room, my left hand deep in my pocket, package clutching my package.  
I push open the door slowly, and I quietly close the door as I step in. Nightmare was resting peacefully, a picture of... _me.._ clutched to her chest.  
My breath halts, and I quietly take off my shoes and crawl in with her. She smiles in her sleep, before her eyes flutter open slowly.  
"Celestia, if thats you... I swear..." She growled uncomfortably. I stifle a laugh. "Celestia? Are you _really_ that desperate for love and compassion?"  
She shrieked in joy, and smothered me with a kiss. She broke it. "Hey Langley, Want to fuck?"  
I blink.  
"Uh... Your in heat aren't you?"  
She looked at me crossly.  
"Sure, but first..."  
I pull out my *package.  
"Will you marry me?"  
She smiled brightly, before tears rolled down her face.  
"YES!" She screamed.  
She then looked at me smugly.  
"Well, lets get to it huh?" She licked her lips.

(End Chapter)

Sorry for the short one... GRRR... WRITERS BLOCK AND SHIT.


	50. Federation Fleet Two's Downfall

Please turn your attention to Dimensional, and The Federation Database. (Both on my profile.)  
Both have good information and back-story on The Federation, I am not forcing you to do this.  
Also, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, fill out that darn Poll on my profile.

If you don't read A Mending Soul, this might go over your head... Go ahead, read it! Torrenta is the author.

(DM-234-7-UNHB, The Moscow Rain, Bridge)

The Moscow Rain was firing its weapons at a larger ship, an UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer, (UCCBD) before the UCCBD, and the remaining Council Fleet jumped FTL away from The advancing Federation Fleet. One named Admiral Krausk ordered all ships forward in pursuit, they all jumped at the relatively same time to hunt down their targets.

The ships arrived, just catching the Council fleet as they fired their Doxia drives. After a brief moment of confusion, they scanned the residue from the jump and found the jump coordinates. "Doxia Jump to DM-19-9-INHB on my mark..."

The swarm of Federation ships readied their drives, energy rippling along the hulls.

"JUMP LIKE NO TOMORROW, KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Krausk ordered, and disappeared through the rip in space time his Doxia drive had created.  
The rest of his Fleet followed, several of them exploding due to the unreliability of the Doxia Drive. Most made it through, however.  
After a few seconds of blinding light, the ships arrived.

The Council Fleet was sitting in space, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Federation ships readied turrets, but stopped, and began pointing weapons forward at what they saw. A massive field of ships, unknown build, unknown power, unknown intentions. The two Human fleets seemed to forget their hostilities, and they bunched together in a Fleet defensive formation. "Uh... Should we... you know, RUN THE FUCK AWAY?" Said the Dawn, a Celestia class that was nose to nose with an unknown ship. "Don't make any sudden movements... we don't want to piss them off." Krausk said slowly.  
Just as he finished, the Armada engaged, the Celestia class was the first to go, being recognized as the largest threat.  
"BREAK FORMATION, BREAK FORMATION! GET OUT OF HERE!" Admiral Krausk hollered into the Fleet-Com.  
The Federation Fleet and what was left of The council's Fleet broke formation, but that did little to help them.  
"J.U.M.P. and Doxia Drives are offline! WE ARE DONE!" Yelled a Johnson Class, before it was rammed by a larger ship. "THEY'RE RAMMING US! THE BASTARDS!" Krausk cursed. The remaining Battleship broadsided, firing bravely as an Enemy ship shot forwards, preparing to ram the giant (small now) vessel.  
"Its been nice serving with you all... DETONATE THE REACTOR!" The captain said his last words, and the giant (small) ship went Critical, wiping itself out and damaging the ship that rammed it.

The following moments was absolute chaos, (discordious! not you!) Federation and ex-council warships tried their damnedest, but they could never have hoped to defend themselves. One by one, the ranks of starships fell, One by one, hundreds of innocent people died. This made Krausk _very_ angry. "TAKE ME IN CLOSE! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH MY FLEET DIE! BRING IT ON ALIENS SHIT-HEADS!"

The teeny weeny Freeson Class ran forward with its teeny weeny thrusters producing as much thrust as teeny thrusters could manage. It slipped between two pieces of a Tinker Class corvette, and ran screaming at the enemy Armada. The Armada hesitated, before they fired their weapons once and the Moscow Rain hung in space, looking sad as the ship caught on fire from the inside, before firing emergency de-orbit thrusters.

"This is not how I wanted to die..." Krausk muttered to himself as his Bridge-crew either finished bleeding out, or his remaining crew burnt alive down in the lower and upper decks. Krausk held Arev (His CLAW-14) close, and he muttered a quick prayer to Finis as the ship fought Gravity and Re-entry heat.  
"Emergency Thrusters Online, Fires on all Decks, Emergency Sprinkler system engaged, Areas critically damaged: Hangar, Armory, Armory 2, Armory 3, Armory 4, Edinium Storage bay." The computer tried to explain to Krausk as he attempted to not whimper as the ship spun rapidly. "99.8% Of the Crew is deceased, 298% Chance all remaining crew will perish by the tim-" The computer was cut off, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Krausk yelled, his temper snapping as he fell under 523,000 Meters.  
The ship leveled itself, and with the last ounce of power from the reserve batteries, it shut off the reactor, lowered landing gear, and slowed the ship enough so it didn't crunch. At least with the reactor off, the ship won't explode on impact. The ship hit hard, skidding through a gorge with metal sparks flying through the air as the landing gear twisted off. The ship fired its reverse thrusters, one last time, and the ship stopped. Krausk blinked.  
"This was a good day up until five minutes ago..." He said as he reached for the emergency intercom.  
"Attention all remaining crew, gather what weapons and ammunition you can, we are leaving on foot. Meet me on the blast door connecting to the Airlock on the left middle section. Don't be late." He sighed, and adjusted his Admirals cap tightly on his head... Walking out the door.


	51. Council Fleet Two Arrives

3rd Person, two days since Langley's proposal.

High Orbit.

"Roll Ship 90 Degrees, fire Revenger type turrets at the Trooper Class, use our Hyclonis type turrets to target fighters, use the Justice type turrets against the two Brawler Classes." Anderson ordered.

The ship followed through with the orders, the Phoenix rolling with several of its turrets ablaze.

"Use our Grinder type turrets on that Screener class, use the rest of the turrets to engage other targets, fire two Friendzone type Missiles, Do it now!" Anderson barked.

"Sir, Trooper Class is listing, reactor critical, Brace!" An ensign spoke quickly.  
A blinding flash of light lit up the battle-space, causing a chain reaction among the Council's second Fleet. It had been two days since the disappearance of Federation Fleet Two, no communication had been made. We all feared the worst.

The Freeson found company with an Eclipse Class, the two ships working in a team to take on high value targets. The Battleships of the warring Fleets had broadsided, all weapons targeting each other. The various weapons built facing outwards in the hull lighting up as they spit Kinetic, Plasma, and Laser bursts. The occasional missile flew from the warring ships, maneuvering through the literal swarm of fighters that were as numerous as there were stars in the sky.  
F-A9's fought through the storm to fire their anti-ship torpedoes, their black hulls causing them to blend into the background of space.

The Eclipse Class was named The "Moon's Courage", gleaming in the soft moonlight as the warring fleets moved around the planet Equi-3. The Freeson, The Phoenix, worked in perfect harmony to defend each other, and attack other ships. A symbol of love, perhaps?  
The Freeson was much bulkier than its friend, being a purely war vessel, while the Eclipse Class was slim, and its main purpose was to take care of its Fleet-mates.

The Federation was in turmoil, an unknown force from the outside was interfering, they had proof, one named "The Paradox" was the reason for the Council's rebellion. He knew where to hit them, it was a one sided battle against him.

The Freeson and Eclipse pair made their way through the jumbled mess of what used to be uniform Fleets, being engaged, and engaging in kind. The two ships rolled, keeping level with each other at all times. If this wasn't in the middle of a war-zone, it would seem like they were dancing in the void. A female voice from The Eclipse Class spoke, "How you boys handling over there? Good, I hope?" She said with a sly chuckle.

"Shield is at 58%, Only small Hull breaches, the ship is fine... I don't know how much longer I can stay awake though." Anderson yawned. "If I was over there, I would totally go to sleep... with ya." the female said again, laughing once.

**_Boom,_ Flash.**

One of the Battleships from The Federation exploded, giving its last breath to fire its remaining turrets.

Anderson shook his head in sadness, and ordered his ship forward while being closely followed by the 'Moon's Courage.'

Back on the surface, the Federation forces fired anti-ship cannons from the ground, the large guns causing glass to shatter all the way from Canterlot to Ponyville every time they fired.  
The guns also caused tremors, making it impossible to walk around outside while the weapons continually fired.

F-53's roared upwards, followed by hundreds of anti-ship missiles, tipped with a small Nuclear warhead. Titan Weapons loved this engagement, the 'Manly' warships pounding each other to dust while bursting into flames themselves.

Hyclon Industrial didn't really care, all they had to do was jump a few industrial ships away from the planet and they were ignored.

United Armories, was rather... Patriotic about the entire thing, while sending ships of their own to the fight.

Proxian Ship Yards... was... rather, how to put it, Alien.

Reactors went critical, causing small super-novas to appear in the high orbital plane, the guns on the ground continued to fire at the orbiting Fleets, carefully timing shots so they didn't plow through a Federation warship.

Langley and Eclipse were deep inside the castle, Eclipse holding her bleeding ears and sobbing into Langley's chest, his embrace trying to shield her from the massive cannons top-side... twenty tons of dirt did little to block the noise. Her having sensitive ears didn't help, either. "Make the horrid noise stop!" She wailed.  
Langley could only watch in pain as she continued to bleed from her ears. "Langley, help me deal with this pain!" She screamed. **Nightmares Weakness, Sound. **Langley gave her a long kiss, she screamed through the kiss as another round of cannon-fire went off. She broke the kiss, and sobbed.  
It would be a few minutes until more shells could be brought to the anti-ship cannons. "Keep holding me Langley, hold me until its over." She sniffled.  
She cried into my shoulder for the next thirty seconds, and she yelped as the cannons reloaded and fired again and again. She drew me into another kiss, her sweet lips met Langley's. The ground trembled, and Nightmare's ears flatted to the back of her head. A perfect way to spend the day after proposal, hmm?  
The ships passed beyond the weapons range, and the world fell terribly silent. She whimpered, curling up as small as she could. "Its going to be okay, Eclipse, its going to be okay." Langley said soothingly, it would take a day for the ships in high orbit to return. She could finally rest until then.

She finished with her tears, and her former self began to... shine? no, radiated. She looked up at Langley with a small smile. "Thank you, love."

(End Chapter)


	52. The Invasion Continues

The guns were firing again, and Nightmare held Langley's hands over her ears as she trembled from both the shockwaves, and fear. _Fear._

"W-why i-is th-this happening? What is ha-happening up there?" Nightmare shakily sputtered. Langley held her closer, trying to stop her shivering. Nightmare rubbed her check against his chest, whimpering as another hyper-sonic cannon went off.  
"Wh-why would th-they make something so... _Horrid..._"  
She felt Langley pour some water from his canteen on both of her ears, causing the dried blood to drip down to the floor again. "Its going to be alright Eclipse, you can trust me, they won't hurt yo-"

******-THWOOR-****  
-BOOM-  
******-THWOOR-  
******-BOOM-  
******-THWOOR-  
******-BOOM-  
****-THWOOR-  
****-BOOM-**

Missiles fell from the sky, the orbiting Fleet had bombardment ships. "**LANGLEY!**" Eclipse yelled tearfully into his shoulder, muttering soothing things to herself under her breath.  
"This is Langley, what the hell is going on up there?" Langley asked through the radio.  
The radio channel clicked open, "Heavy shelling! Heavy shelling! The airfields gone! ITS FUCKING GONE!" Jack yelled, explosions ringing out, "We also got FUCKING changelings getting over the walls! THE'RE EVERYWHERE!" Jack yelled out again, Peterson and Dean could be heard, yelling 'Go' several times.  
Nightmare bursts into tears, her ears bleeding again as more of the explosions hit nearer and louder than the cannons. "MAKE IT STOOOP!"

(HIGH ORBIT)

The "Moon's Courage" and The Phoenix were still paired together, the two ships were tasked with taking down the newly arrived bombardment ships, they wanted Canterlot, so they haven't used Nuclear yet. If that is a good thing...  
This was the largest Fleet engagement since the last recorded space battle between Federation Fleet Two and Council Fleet One, this was going to be a doozy.  
The Federation had called in the reserve Fleets, and it was not uncommon to see the older EDF ships in the thick of things as well. Ships were falling from orbit, burning up in the atmosphere like the space rocks that normally did. "Bombardment Cruiser detected, radiation signatures show a nuclear warhead, a Nuclear weapon was just launched, Tracking." The Computer rapidly beeped as it tried to track the projectile. "Simulations conclusive, weapon will hit Manehattan."  
Anderson's eyes widened. "GET GROUND ON THE LINE, WE HAVE A FUCKING ATOMIC WARHEAD ON ITS WAY!"

(The Bomb's POV, Third Person.)

The warhead fell down at increasing velocity, peeling through the atmosphere at hyper sonic velocities. [Uranium-235 Collider Device, Armed.] the bomb fell faster. [City in sight, firing cruise thrusters.] the bomb activated its thrusters attached to its small wings, and it fell farther towards the city.  
In a flash of light, [Detonate] ****-FLASH-  
**  
**The searing pain of atomic fire engulfed the city of Manehattan, disintegrating buildings for miles, the signature mushroom cloud rising over the desolation. The shockwave shook buildings and shattered glass all they way up to Canterlot.  
The glowing Mushroom cloud slowly rolled upwards, seeding the ground with dangerous Radiation. Manehattan was no more.

(The Phoenix, 3rd Person.)

"Take them down before they can launch another one!" Anderson ordered, the ships targeting computers holding the bombardment cruiser at top priority. The Phoenix rolled past a hostile warship that was launching its escape pods, but promptly exploded once The Phoenix made it past. This jostled the Freeson Class, but the Eclipse Class stabilized the ships shields, allowing it to face the force of the explosion. The ships' thrusters glowed as they shot through the jumble of ships, hunting the Bombardment cruiser. They got in weapons range, and both ships weapons opened up, all weapons that could be brought to bear fired. The shots connected, taking a large chunk out of the cruisers Shielding. The cruiser detected the threat, and responded with a barrage of heavy plasma and missile arrays. The three ships danced expertly, avoiding shots, while creating a very awesome display of firepower and thruster-glow.

The Cruiser fired its front auto-cannons, tearing through The Phoenix's shields and ripping deep into the hull.  
Langley's Freeson Class responds with a blast of heavy plasma, kinetic, and missile turrets.  
The Eclipse Class hung back, observing the fight from a distance.  
The Freeson's weapons tearing through the cruiser's hull, leaking atmosphere into the void of space.  
Nuclear light could be seen fading on the planets surface, the bomb had hit.  
"**Finis**h him off!" Anderson growled, and the Cruiser listed in space as the continual bombardment took its toll. The cruiser's engines glowed brighter than normal, and the medium sized ship exploded with a flash of... death.

The invasion was still in full swing, the Phoenix reorientated its weapons to face another enemy ship.  
"Lets repel this thing!"

(End Chapter)

REVIEW! NOW!

And fill out the Poll on my profile if that isn't too hard.

**_"Fire the Bass Cannon!"_**


	53. Sound Problems

Review! and you shall get a super-cruiser! it is docked at the star system invisible, on station invisible, and the Super-cruiser is painted Invisible. Remember, the keys will be given to you when you review. Dont go destroying too much stuff now.

(Manehattan, Radiation Quarantine Zone.)

It has been one day since the bomb fell, The Federation quickly acted to try and save as many civillians as possible, but once they arrived all citizens were dead from either radiation poisoning or from the initial Edinium Enriched Nuclear warhead's blast. Not many Federation personnel were re-deployed to ground zero, the bombardment from the orbital bombardment ships and the changelings making a comeback in the confusion... they couldn't spare the men.

The occasional QX-360 flew over, dropping supplies to the camped Federation soldiers that were quarantining the zone. The six engined super-transport brining life to the dead city once again, the only color seen in this barren wasteland was the flying Federation flag just outside the Quarantine F.O.B.  
The mighty Federation eagle... fit the area, the nation forming form the fires of war.

The surviving buildings were the occasional Power Generator bunker situated every block or so to provide the new concept of electricity to the now-dead occupants.  
The machines still hummed, as if singing a lullaby to the dead city. The sky was overcast, the Pegasi used their remaining abilities to quench the flames, all of the weather teams that helped with the operation died from radiation poisoning. Other cities across the land were also affected by the fallout, the death rate rose 24% faster in the past day than it did during the entire of the countries history, A rather sickening thought.

The roar of the QX-360 from earlier faded into the background, the flag on the F.O.B. hitting its pole, causing a bell like sound to sound across the waste. (Is it just me, or is my inner Vault-dweller coming out of me?)

The wind died, as did the flags sound. Once again causing the vast concrete plain that a once-great city was built over. Nothing remained, nothing at all.  
Canterlot was faring only slightly better, the flames of atomic fire hadn't scorched them..._ yet._ It was doubtful it was going to happen, the missile had fallen outside of the anti-ballistic missile net that The Federation had constructed once word of a Fleet was on its way reached their

(Nightmare's POV) _Everjoy's Words, fine gentlemen!_

I curled in closer to Langley. There are very few things that terrify me, deafening loud noises being one of them. My ears are extremely sensitive, a noise that Langley might find to only be a slight annoyance in, could bring my ears to bleed. Another wave of shaking and crashing took place.

"Langley." I managed to whisper. "I've got you Moon. This won't last forever, I promise." He said soothingly into my right ear, as he gently ran his fingers through my mane.

I know I can trust him with my life, but these horrifying sounds where taking their toll on me. I jumped; as another missile crashed somewhere near by. My ears were ringing now, only adding further to my torment. "Please, make it stop!" I cried out in pain. Langley held me tighter. If it wasn't for him, there's no way I would make it through this ordeal.

The incisive ringing began to grow stronger in my ears, driving me to a point of insanity. I glanced around the room. Is it just me, or are the walls coming closer and closer. I have to get out of here! The ringing, the thunderous roar above, those walls. I felt my eyes grow wide with panic as I let out what I'm sure was an ear-piercing scream, and shot out of Langley's embrace. "MOON!" I know he was yelling my name, but it was hardly louder than a whisper to me, all I can clearly hear is that ringing. Why won't it stop?

I have to find free air, no walls, no noise. Just, just somewhere I can breathe and hear…nothing. That's all I want is to hear nothing at all. I don't make it very far, when another wave of strikes hits. The walls and floor of the castle shake violently, knocking me off balance so that I fell against the cool marble, sliding a couple of inches in the process. Before I realize what I'm doing, I feel the tears streaming down my face, forming a small pool on the ground. It is just all too much. How does Langley deal with this so frequently? How am I going to deal with it? I am marrying him after all. I sob harder. I love him so much, but this…can I really do this? Deal with the fighting. The chaos that was taking place outside took me back to another time in my life when I felt great turmoil.

When I had tried to take over Equestria, a thousand years ago, my intentions were to bring eternal night. The night held peace and tranquility, something I was never able to enjoy during Celestia's bright sunny days, being looked upon as a freak of nature, a monster. Sure, I held much resentment towards Celestia and the cruel ponies of her land, so much so that I wanted to rule. I even understood the need to control and fight to gain the power I was after. But my fight was always for the sweet calm of the night. No pony ever realized this aspect. I was simply trying to create a sanctuary with my night so that for once everything was quite and still, and I felt safe.

My memories faded and I was once again facing the terrifying sounds of a battle. I wanted Langley so badly my body ached. Yet another part of me did not want to face him, for the doubt that was beginning to bloom in my heart.

"Stop it Moon." I say to myself. "You love Langley and that's all that matters. Don't start questing if marrying him is the right decision or not. You know it is, you're only frightened right now." I chastise myself for evening contemplating to not go through with the wedding.

Sighing, I wipe the tears from my eyes. At least they had stopped flowing. I was beginning to really regret running off now. I missed the security of Langley's strong arms. I stood slowly and turned around facing the direction I had come. Perhaps I could retrace my steps and eventually find him. Surely, he was looking for me as well. But there was no need to take more than a few steps, because their running towards me, a look of deep concern upon his face, is Langley. I run quickly towards him, closing the gap that lay between us. He embraces me tightly in his arms just as another booming explosion is heard, knocking us both to the floor. But I don't care; I have him here with me. He kisses me, and then looks deep into my eyes. His mouth moves, but I hear nothing come out. I look at him frantically.

Why can't I hear him? Langley looks at me quizzically. His mouth moves again, but I still do not hear his words. I begin to cry. "I can't hear you!" I say, thinking I must have screamed it by his reaction. His quizzical expression turns to one of panic. Once again, he moves his lips to form words, words I don't hear. The loud noises must have been too much for my sensitive hears. My hearing is gone. Panic fills me. What if it's permanent?

I don't have much time to fret. Langley efts me onto my hooves, and gently leads me back down the hallway. I am sure he is thinking of some way to repair my hearing as we move.

_TFJ's Words, Fine sir!_

_(End Chapter)_

Review. Review and you get a super-cruiser! 


	54. Nightmare's Hearing Man

_**Why would I honestly want to do that? Your the one who crashed and all! - Me t****o**** Krausk.**_

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV)

Nightmare whimpered as she laid her heard in my lap, her ears were damaged... I couldn't said anything to comfort her. I felt so terrible about what she was going through. Maybe it would be best we didn't marry? No. We must.  
I stroked along the back of her neck, causing her to shudder. She eventually drifted off to sleep, since her hearing was gone she couldn't hear the warheads hitting. She whimpered weakly, and she twitched in her sleep. I continue to stroke her neck, trying to calm her fitful sleep. My throat began to choke up, and for the first time in several decades... I let my tears flow. I was sorry for everything she had to go through, it was MY fault she was hurt! My tears dripped onto the floor. _I must be strong... for her. _I thought to myself as I wiped away my tears. I don't know how much longer my Dark mare could last with this continual shelling... I had to stay either way. _For her.  
_  
I pick Nightmare up, her soft fur in my hands as I lay her in the single cot. She needed rest. Not me.  
Her mouth opened slightly, exposing her sharp teeth. Her fangs gleamed in the dim light. _Why would they once fear her? She is beautiful. _She gave a soft groan, snapping her jaw shut. _Well, those could probably tear my throat out... but couldn't I do the same to her? Maybe the fact she had a predatory jaw-line and cat-like eyes and senses had something to do with it._

Her eyes suddenly shoot open, longing in her gaze as she stared at me. "Langley, I know I cant even hear my voice, let alone your voice, so I don't know how loud I am right now... but that is beside the point." She blushed, "Stay near me... Please?"  
I shake my head. "Anything for you, sexy mare."  
She frowns. "Why not?" She said with a groan.  
I shake my head again, trying to withhold a laugh, and I swiftly take her in my arms. Causing her to squeak in surprise.  
Her frown grew into a smile. "I'm glad, Langley."  
She fell swiftly asleep in my arms, her soft breath rolled over my cheek. I grew tired, so I laid back with her over me and fell asleep.

(Time Jump, Engage.)

The next night, we both awoke. Nightmare was still deaf as a shellshocked Frostayan, and I was well rested.  
She gave a comment about how warm I was, and promised to 'Reward' me later. _I wonder what that mea-  
_"Langley, can I have your help with something?" Nightmare said loudly from across the room.  
I walk over, no comment. Like she could hear anything. She was standing over my CLAW-14, a smile on her face as she tries to disassemble and re-assemble my rifle. She was terrible at it, though.  
I draw my hand over her entire back as I walk beside her.  
She looks at me, and spoke. "About needing help... Uh... I can explain!"  
I give a hearty chuckle. Using my Holo-pad, I translated "I can teach you when you heal" into her natural language.  
She sighed. "Come here, I need this." She said while planting a long kiss squarely on my lips. After a few moments, her tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened my mouth to let her in. My tongue brushed against her two fangs, the smooth surface felt well taken care of, and her saliva tasted like cool mint.

We broke the kiss.

"T-that... was something, never knew you could kiss... _so... **good.**" _She said while resting her head on my shoulder.  
I took a long inhale of her sweet aroma, reminding me of a winter night, mixed with a sweet rose for some reason.  
I pick up my Holo-pad, and type "Well, I've had plenty of time to learn how to dock correctly." in Celestian.  
She chuckled, her ears fitting playfully.  
"Langley, if it isn't too inconvenient to ask... how are we going to fix my ears?" She states slowly.  
_I was afraid she was going to ask that.. time for the hard news.  
_"The Molecular Reformation Solution cannot repair hearing, or eye-sight for that matter.. you have to heal naturally for your hearing to return." I translate to my device sadly.  
She falls back into a sitting position.  
"Wh-what? How long will that take? I miss your voice!" She sobs.  
"A time between a few days, to a couple of years... or never if you are extremely unlucky." I type again.  
She closes her eyes for thirty seconds or so. She then opens them with a fiery determination.  
"If I go deaf, promise me that you will still marry me!" She said sternly, her slitted pupil almost a straight edge.  
Her glowing eyes were beautiful, how could I not marry her?  
I give her a tight hug, my answer coming across quite quickly.  
She starts to silently tear up in joy.  
"I love you, Langley."

(High Orbit.)

"TAKE DOWN THAT DAMN ZELDA CLASS FORMATION!" Anderson ordered through the Fleet-wide comms.  
A chorus of 'trying' rang back, causing the Second-in-command to growl.  
"Can _anyone_ do their job?" He mutters to  
"Сэр, Федерация флот не может найти флот Two, все попытки связи были неудачными, два класса Zelda только прыгнул в, прекрасный сэр." the computer sent text across his H.U.D.  
(Sir, Federation Fleet cannot locate Fleet Two, all communication attempts were unsuccessful, Two Zelda classes have just jumped in, fine sir.)  
"Do I care, computer?" the second-in-command growled.  
"Federation Fleet ships have repelled the troop-carriers, the other hostile warships are regrouping around Luna-1, as we speak." A cloaked recon ship sent its information.  
The Freeson Class's current captain almost jumped in joy with this, and ordered his ships into a Defensive Formation. Being owned by the brand-new Admiral Langley, it had control over a majority of the other fleets.  
"Regroup Complete,The Bombardment ships have been dealt with, no more bombardment rods are inbound, Sky clear."  
"Good. Good," said Anderson, "Now get me a Beer..."

(End Chapter)


	55. Fleet Combat

_**KRAUSK! HOW DID YOU GET MY FLEET DESTROYED? - Me to**_** Krausk.**

_So, I was told you wanted Fleet Combat?  
_ENJOY the solid COMBAT chapter! IN SPACE!  
Review, and fill out my Poll. Also, Review on The Federation Database for things you would like to see.  
That is all. All.  
Continue Reading!  
Below all this crap!

(High Orbit, Federation Fleet)

Battleships were mere feet away from each other, bombarding their targets with heavy cannons and weapons of all types.  
The sleek Luna class BB from the Federation was broadsiding a Council super-cruiser, the larger ship swaying as it fired its weapons. "Council Warship Weakness Detected, Targeting. [10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100%], Complete, firing."  
The Luna class fired its side cannons again, the long lances of Plasma and streaks of Tungsten rods appeared, slamming into the crippled warship... right in the bridge.  
The super-cruiser exploded with a flash of light and a blast of shrapnel and hull segments.  
The Luna class moved forward, heading straight down over another two warring ships, slipping between the gap and it fired its left turrets to pepper the hostile ship as they moved into range. One by one, the turrets fired, tearing the hostile ship to shreds. The hostile ship (B.C.A.C.) fired its heavy cannons at the Luna Class, barely denting the powerful ships shields. Even the Kinetic cannons, negating shields, bounced off of Luna's hull, a glorious show of power.  
The Luna Class finally exited the gap, a fresh Sol Class awaiting her. "Thrusters 125%, braking thrusters engage on my mark." The Luna Classes engines flared brightly, accelerating the warship forward. "5." the ship was almost in weapons range of the Sol Class. "4." The ship's forward weapons opened up, "3." the middle weapons opened up. "2." The Sol Class realized the threat. "1, MARK!" The Luna Class slammed to a halt, facing vertical relative the Sol Class. The Luna Class fired its forward downwards thrusters, raising the nose upwards to level itself out with the other ship. The Sol and Luna Class both exchanged a moment of silence, before they both engaged eachother. The Luna Class was hit hard, large chunks of Hull blasting out into the void. The Sol Class had some of the most powerful shields (barring the un-built Infinity Class) in the entire Class Tree, it would be able to repel the Luna's assault for a few minutes, before the shields had to go down to charge.

Federation Warships also helped in the attack, hitting the Sol Class from all sides. The Sol Class blasted a small Trooper Class in half, the ship barely having time to whimper as both chunks exploded in a flash of orange and blue light.  
The Luna Class was hit hard again, its lights flickering on and off as the Reactor diverted power to Shields.  
The Sol fired again, its heavy energy cannons as bright as the Star Sol, tearing through the shields and melting through many sections along the hull. The Luna fired, causing the Sol's shields to flicker as the kinetic rods fired straight through them, deep into the Hull. The Sol Class rocked from the impact, the massive ship responding with its own fury.  
"Реактор Sol классов серьезно поврежден, хороший удар."  
(Sol Classes Reactor is heavily damaged, Nice hit.)  
The Sol Class teared through Luna's hull, the ships reactor whining as it shutdown.  
"Реактор серьезно повреждены, начать процедуры чрезвычайных охлаждающей жидкости!"  
The Sol Class gave its last bombardment, and the ship powered down, its shields dissipating. Allowing the Federation to engage with its full power. The Sol Class exploded with a flash of light, courtesy of the Luna Class.  
The Luna Class turned to its next target, a Lexington Class carrier. The ship had no weapons, only fighters. All armor had been replaced to fit as many fighters as possible, replaced with powerful shield generators instead.  
The Luna Class fired its Beam-lasers, slowly eating the shield away from long a long distance.  
The Lexington launched fighters, like kicking a bees' nest, the swarm that followed was fast, and quite painful.  
The Screener Class that was next to the Luna Class fended most of the fighters off, being an anti-aircraft ship, after all.  
The next few hours continued like this, the Council's fleet being slowly evaporated, the Federation had newer, and more superior ships. It was a decided battle, but odd things have happened before.


	56. Big-2-4 Down!

Hello! Any Quotes you want up here? Tell me through Reviews. (Feedback)  
Prepare for the chapter! Gunship incoming!

(Moon's POV) _Our fair friend Everjoy's words!  
_  
Several days had passed in deafening silence. The torture of not being able to hear Langley's loving voice. I'm grateful he has his Holo pad so we can at least communicate. But the thought of never being able to hear his own voice again, is far more than I can handle.

To take my mind off of my misery, I decide to put my free time to good use by making plans for the wedding. I already know it will have to take place at night, there is no other option as far as I am concerned. Soon ideas begin to flow from my mind and onto the sheets of paper I managed to scavenge. Langley snuck up behind me, though I don't think that was really his intention. He wraps his arms around my neck, sending electricity down my spine. I look up at him and smile, and he returns my smile.

Using his Holo pad, he shows me the words on the screen. "What are you up to over here all by yourself?"

"Oh nothing. It's a surprise.". I smirk, noticing that I must have spoken rather loudly based on how Langley's face contoured when I spoke. "Oops, sorry.". I say trying to lower my voice.

Langley types back "Don't worry about it.". He places a soft kiss upon my cheek. "Carry on, I won't ruin your surprise.". The Holo reads. Langley winks and walks away. Smiling, I continue with my plans. I don't want to share them with Langley until I'm happy with them myself.

Several hours pass. I know the fighting must still be taking place above us, based solely on the shaking walls now and again. I sigh, the only positive about my hearing loss is that I no longer have to endure the pain of those ear-piercing bombs.

I must fall asleep, because the next thing I know Langley is tapping me on the shoulder and handing me dinner. It must be from one of those MRE things, because it's delicious but I can't for the life of me make out what it is in eating. About half way through dinner, I start to hear a faint ring in my ear. The sound is like a tiny bell ringing on and on. I want the noise to stop, its driving me insane! I put my hooves up to my ears desperately trying to block out the sound, but it does nothing.

Langley takes notice, and using the pad ask "What's wrong?".

"The ringing. Please make it stop!". I cried, tears trickling down my cheeks.

Langley's reaction shocks me, and feels me with slight annoyance. He seems, excited. Why?

"Well don't look so happy over my torture.". I shout angrily at him. He appears to let out a small laugh.

Langley responds with the Holo. "I'm not excited because its annoying you. I'm excited because the ringing is a good sign."

"How?!". I cry.

"Because it means your ears are finally healing. You're regaining your hearing Eclipse.". The holo pad flashes back at me.

A huge smile forms on both of our faces, my tears quickly evaporate. I lock my lips with Langley's. Of this torturous ringing means I will be able to hear my loves voice again, then every moment I must suffer with it is worth it.

(Dean's POV, The Surface.) _Commander T. F. Justice' Words.  
_  
"Changeling Mage, Forward!" I yell, "Get me a Machine Gunner up here!"  
Smoke rose high into the air, we were holding off the invasion from an L shaped highschool building, the north wall's windows were all gone, replaced by Federation weapons instead. "Our last Support gunner was taken down when that F-53' crashed in the Upper classrooms," A soldier next to said through clenched teeth, a medic stitching his ripped open arm, "The gun is out in the burning section, Nobody is cleared to go get it."  
I shake my head, and I quickly duck as a large amount of arrows and spells hit my position.  
"Get Big-2-4 in here, he needs to give us some support!" I yell to our Radio-man, and he quickly responds. "We are lucky, we just got a fuel shipment in, let me ring up our Ponyington County F.O.B." He slides his backpack off of his shoulders, and he turns a dial to match the bases frequency. "This is Drako-4, Calling Ponyington County F.O.B, We need Air-support. NOW!" The radio sends the message, and it crackles. "This is Big-2-4, Spoiling main rotor assembly now, The fuel tank is full, estimated flight time is 3 to 4 hours. Not counting the likely hood of getting brought down..." A man smartly says, the image of a happy smile on the pilots face as he fired up his craft crossing my mind. I fire my DMR-48 through a crack in the wall, a 7.62 round cracking through a Changelings skull. I re-aim my rifle, and I try to pick off a Changeling soldier that was running between broken buildings.

The shots miss, kicking up dirt near her feet. The final shot hits, however. I could almost hear her hiss, and collapse on the ground.  
I re-align the scope to her head, raising the rifle's barrel a few mili-dots, taking the bullet-drop into account. I take my finger off of the trigger-guard, placing my finger on the sensitive trigger. I try to pull it, but something stops me. The changeling was defenseless, her eyes half-lidded as she stared right back at me. She blinks, knowing full well that I could have ended her seconds ago. I had to break eye-sight, my position getting hit hard by Changeling aggressors. The injured soldier from earlier was looking at me with a confused look on his face. "Why the hell... You know what, I dont care. SHOOT THE ONES THAT CAN KILL US," He hisses as the Medic poured alcohol from his canteen onto his injured arm. "Big-2-4 should be here soon, the darned Fly-boy always liked to stay on the quick side..." As soon as he finished, the distant "_Twackawoop" _of the Helicopter reached our ears. The Changelings also, heard this. I could faintly see a Changeling point to the sky, and order something to someone behind him. The Helicopter swooped low, kicking up dust as the powerful engine drove the assembly. The crafts tail swing towards us, before flipping around towards the west, his right door-gunner opening up on the changelings on the ground. The Helicopter stood that way for a moment, before it shot upwards, avoiding a powerful bolt of magic that was meant to destroy the engine. The Craft popped flares, (which were known to break a spell-casters concentration) and they gleamed blue as they fell to the evening ground. Illuminating several craters from the Council ships in orbit. The shelling had stopped, the enemy ships being pushed back long ago. The only explosions came from falling bombs from Strike-craft and distant hyper-sonic cannons. The Helicopter swing its tail again towards the south, the two pilots staring right at us as the climbed, flying overhead. I could hear them fly over again, the craft shaking the shattered windows from its rotor-wash. The craft saturated an alley-way, becoming occupied. The Changeling spell casters saw this, and they timed a shot perfectly. The Engine whined as it burst into flames. The craft spun rapidly in place, before drifting closer to the buildings across the street. The tail rotor hit the building first, its blades tearing through the weak walls. The helicopters main blades then skimmed the side, and it spun upwards. The craft then rapidly descended, hitting the road hard, flipping on its side with its rotors shearing off. The crafts tail ripped off as it crunched against another building, the helicopter finally halting with the remaining inches of the rear-tail rotor spinning slowly.

I ran downstairs, turning left into the main hall. Suddenly, I was pulled quickly into an open door, disarmed and dazed. The Changeling I had shot earlier was breathing heavily and gritting her teeth as she struggled to stand again. She then submitted pretty quickly, weighing the odds of her condition verse mine. "Alright, you win..." She said in a rather sarcastic tone. "What are you going to do now, lock me in your basement, forcing me to becoming a Sex-slave?" She finishes.  
I shake my head, and I punch her once, her form falling to the floor asleep. "What am I going to do with _you?"_

(Celestia's POV) _Everjoy's words._

Weeks have passed since the Changeling invasion first began. Luna is still unresponsive, and will be I now know until we win this war. Langley's men have been fighting bravely for my land, a thing which I regard with the up most gratitude and respect. Langley will be forever in my debt.

I have not seen a war rage with this significant of destruction for thousands of years. Even Nightmare Moons take over did not cause such fatalities and infrastructure damage as I have witnessed during this time. My desire has always been for my citizens to be able to live in peace. Yet, others seemingly always find a way to disrupt that peace. How could I have been so blind to the changelings growing numbers? Maybe if I had been more attentive then none of this ... "You're majesty.".

One of my royal guards interrupts my thoughts. "Yes, what is it?". I reply rather weakly. Sleep has been scarce and restless when it does finally come.

"Another attack, from the south. They have begun to take our forms.".

I sigh and rise from my throne. "Very well, I will join the ranks at once.". During ground attacks near the castle I am often called out to fight among my soldiers. I am the only one able to cast a spell powerful enough to inhibit the Changelings abilities to take on the shapes of others. The only problem is that the spell is only powerful enough to last a couple if hours and it only reaches a couple mile radius. Needless to say, I am called frequently to help protect my soldiers as well as aid in the battle.

_TFJ's Fine Words._

Once of the Human helicopters went down earlier, I saw it with my own eyes. How could this be so horrible? The pilots couldn't even defend themselves. _Craaraaraaack _the distant sound of gunfire rang out again... I might want to go see Langley, I haven't seen him or Nightmare Eclipse Moon for a few days. Or is she Eclipse Moon? Never the less...  
Lets head down there.

(End Chapter)

Review! (Feedback) Tell me what needs fixing! Give me Quotes! ANYTHING. You will all get a Frostayan Snow Hawk, or if you don't like frozen birds, heres an Ambassador Tank.


	57. Changeling Miedo

_**"Changelings sure are interesting. And we thought basic drained you." - Dean.**  
Did I ever tell you I like Changelings? No? Well, this new Changeling is going to be... A supporting Character! I LOVE changelings! So... Thrilling!  
Anyways, enough of my mindless rant... ENJOY THE CHANGELING STUFF._

(First we start off with Celestia's POV.) Everjoy's Words.

(Celestia's POV)

When I finally reached the area of the castle where Moon and Langley are currently staying, I found it to be very quiet. Langley seemed occupied with one of his weapons, and Moon was busy writing. Well that seems very odd, Moon is not one to write unless she has a very good reason to be, manly writing to Langley. And since he's in the same room with her, I knew that can't be what she's doing. I decided to go and check it out.

"Hi Moon." I say in a cheerful voice. She doesn't respond to me. "Moon!" I say louder, but still she refuses to even glance in my direction. How dare she disregard me I will not tolerate such insubordination from her, of all ponies.

"Celestia, she can't hear you." Langley's voice carries over from where he's sitting.

"She can't hear me? Why is this?" I ask in turn.

"Moon is shell shocked from all of the bombing. Her ears where too sensitive. She hasn't been able to hear for days, though there are finally signs that her hearing is returning." Langley continues, never looking up at me.

"Ok, thanks." I go over to Moon and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around suddenly, her eyes showing that she is shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly screams. I find a piece of parchment and quill, and use them to write down what I want to say to her.

"I just came to check on you and Langley. What are you doing?" Moon reads my writing then looks back at me.

"I uh…nothing really, just you know wedding stuff." Moon hands me the paper. I quickly skim over it, realizing she's working on her wedding plans.

"Hey, how come you're ears aren't damaged?" Moon screams.

"Well that's easy, I just use my magic to create earplugs anytime the bombing starts. I answer.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Moon cries out.

"Remember to use them next time." I say, then turn my attention back to Moon's papers.

"Well this is exciting! Mind if I help?" I can tell Moon seems uneasy, but she nods and allows me to stand next to her.

"There's not really much left, I'm pretty happy with everything." Moon says loudly. I just nod as ideas rush through my mind.

(Moon's POV)

I can't believe Celestia came down here, and now she wants to help me with my wedding plans. I decided to let her look, since it can't hurt to have a second opinion. Celestia might notice something that I forgot; she has been to many, many weddings.

"So what do you think?" I say, sure I'm still rather loud. I'm able to detect very loud sounds now, but most things are still difficult for me to hear.

"Well, you uh, have some very interesting ideas here. Might I make a few suggestions?" Celestia replies.

"Sure, I guess." I'm starting to feel a little uneasy. There's an eagerness in Celestia's eyes and it's a bit disconcerting.

"Well, for one thing. Why in the wide world of Equestria would you hold such an important event outside? Such an occasion deserves to be held in a magnificent building. I know, why don't you have it here, in the castle?" Celestia is smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, and I know the perfect designer for you gown. And who will be your bridesmaids? And you guest list is so miniscule. I can help with that. Don't you worry Moon, with me as your wedding planner, your day will be perfect." There's a sort of creepiness in Celestia's smile. I'm not sure why, but I feel the strong urge to flee. But I stay, because there is now way Celestia is getting her hooves all over my plans for my big day.

"Celestia, I appreciate the thought, but I like everything just they way I have it. I don't want any bridesmaids, and as for the guest list, Langley and I have only invited those we really feel should be there so if you don't mind…."

"Oh Nightmare Moon. You think you know what you want, but I'm the one who knows what you need. You don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of it all." Celestia winks and gets up to leave.

"Celestia wait! I don't want your help!" I say in what I'm sure is a very menacing tone. But this doesn't seem to faze Celestia, she just continues on walking, muttering planning details to herself.

Oh great, what just happened? I facehoof and groan. Celestia is going to turn Langley's and my big day into some sort of extravagant affair that I'm sure has her own glory in mind. What am I going to do now? (AuthorNote, TFJ) (I would grab a Barret .50 and kill her off from two miles away, but you know, just my opinion)

(Miedo's POV) (Search Miedo in Google, fun little easter egg.) _TFJ's Words._

Light suddenly filled my vision. I was waking up.  
"Ugh." I groan as my head swims. I sit up, I was handcuffed to a pole in an alley-way. I flit my wings as I try to remember what happened last night.  
_What did you do now? Get drunk back at the hive? Raped? Oh... I got captured by that... human. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this invasion...  
_The cuffs cling against the pole they were attached to as I tried to free myself. "I just want to go _home._ you stupid cuffs!" I eventually stop my fighting.  
I was going to starve to death if I couldn't get out of here... So I resorted to something that was known to show weakness in Hive-members. "HELP, PLEASE, ANYONE!"  
"You know, you are deep in Yellow Zone, none of your hive-mates will ever dare to rescue you." A male voice says from the shadows, "And no, you wont starve to death." I dont turn to look at the source of the voice. "JUST KILL ME! YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES! I CA_-nt live like this... DO IT!" My voice cracked half way through.  
_"Well, I dont kill things that cant fight back. Got a name?" the voice spoke again. I give a cold laugh. "You really think I would give you my name? NOT A CHANCE."  
The voice in the shadows sighs. "Names Peterson, James Peterson." I prick my ears at his voice. "Peterson, huh?" I thought over this. "Alright... until I get to know you better, I'm not going to tell you my name... AND FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE DO NOT TOUCH ME." I say while motioning him closer. The figure hesitates. "How do I know you aren't going to murder me the moment I walk over there?" He starts, "I'll stay over here, thank you very much." I groan and roll my frost-like eyes. "Fine, be that way... I'm getting some sleep."

(Peterson's POV)

The Changeling leaned her head back against the wall, letting out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Why did Dean want me to watch her again? Its his problem.  
I look over her sleeping body, her front fore-leg was injured. Dean mentioned shooting her earlier, odd he didn't kill her. I quietly walk over to her, my Med-kit in hand.  
_Alright, Pete, your a combat medic! Lets see here, I dont know the anatomy... I might have to wake her. _"Hey," I poke her, "C'mon, wake up." The Changeling growls, and opens her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I DONT WANT ACCIDENTAL CHILDREN!" She screamed into my face. "Calm down, No-name. I need to look at that leg of yours, dont want me to have to cut it off do you?" _And I would take you on a date first.  
_The Changeling gritted her teeth, and nodded her approval. She shook uncomfortably as I began my exploration of the wound. Using my Med-scanner, I found the bullet lodged in the flesh underneath her hard crystalline shell. (We will just call it that, until someone gives me the actual name)

I sigh.

"Don't kill me."

I then hold her down with my right arm as I dig into her wound, she fought, but was soon consumed by pain as I clamped my tweezers around the bullet. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed as I finally tore the round from her flesh. "N-no dont! AAAAGHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I poured disinfectant alcohol on her open wound, before I wrapped a bandage tightly around it, her blood turning the white cloth a bright red. She sobbed weakly. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! WHY WOULD YOU-You _do that. Please dont do that... No..._" she stuttered before she slide sideways down the wall, staring across the alley-way as I _finis_hed my treatment.  
Her sobs turned into sniffles. "It's Miedo."

And she finally fell asleep again.

I sat up straight.

_"That went better than I thought," I twitch as she moves in her sleep, "I hope she doesn't kill me for this later."_

(That was a little bit, Rape-y wasn't it?)

(Zella-shipyards) *We haven't seen this place for a while, have we?*

"Tell Federation Reserve Fleet One to get their old tubs over here, the Doxia Drives cant wait any longer!" The Federation President barked.  
"Sir, Federation Reserve Fleet One is still investigating the area Federation Fleet 2 pursued Council Fleet One, Confirm the orders?" The Federation Grand Minister spoke.  
"Confirmed, Doxia Drives will be installed when they arrive. We need more Inter-dimensional ships. Speaking of which, what is the percentage of the Infinity Classes Completion?" The President spoke.  
"The Infinity Class is 15 Earth years from completion, Hyclon has recently pulled out of the project, however. We need another shipyard to help in the completion." The Grand Minister spoke curtly.  
"Tell me, Minister, What do you think is on the other side?"  
The Minister paused.  
"If Federation Fleet hasn't returned, obviously, something or someone destroyed them while they were on the other side. The only beacon that is still broadcasting is the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix's long-range emergency transmitter. It is broadcasting, but we cannot pin-point the exact locati- SIR! ITS MOVING!"  
"Really? TRACK THE DAMN THING!" The President roared.  
"We can't, the dimensional interference is too strong, it just jumped, sir! The signal is gone!"  
The President huffed excitedly. "Is it coming back? Oh please Finis have it come back..."  
"..No, sir, it jumped to another dimension entirely. Its running from something!"  
"Can we get a ship in after it?"  
The Grand Minister shook his head sadly.  
"We cant get accurate coordinates, it also appears something is blocking our probes from jumping. Something from the other side."  
"When did this happen?" The President asked.  
"Thirty seconds after the Phoenix jumped."  
The President slammed his fist into the desk.  
"GET ME A DAMNED SHIP ACROSS!"  
"No can do sir, all locations we are attempting to jump to that are relatively close to the area FF-2 jumped to have been blocked," He took a breath, "Its a lost cause, all we can do is watch and wait... Oh Krausk, come back to us."

(End Chapter)

Sorry guys for the past day of not posting anything, got busy. Alright, Alright, let me explain! Being 35 years old, I HAVE A JOB. A HOUSE. and... er. MLP.  
Good enough?  
So, who thinks the Changeling is a good idea?  
*Raises hand*  
Give me feedback, and review saying "*Raise Hand* or *Does not raise hand*  
That is all!

Anyways, BONUS! The One shot of this is not gaining views. Enjoy!

_**2045\. The Great War.**_

Minuteman Nuclear ICBM's rose from the ground, blinding all who gazed upon them with the burn of Chemical rockets.  
The Missiles gleamed as they rose higher and higher into the air. They eventually started an orbit burn, starting to lay over on their sides to raise their Periapses.  
"Jesus... are we really doing this?" Wilhelm Joseph Langley said tearfully as the missiles were sent on their way. "Yes, Private, Now... Time until impact?"  
"Time until target: Five Minutes."  
The Missiles shot past other Warheads, the enemy was returning fire. The Minutemen ICBM's releasing the shrouds around the Warheads. The Packages gleamed, and then decoupled from their booster stage. Warheads fired de-orbit thrusters, and soon after, the flames of re-entry began to lick at the frames. The land of China fell upwards towards them. The Packages fell towards their pre-programed target, the natives of the area shielding their eyes from the bright warheads. Several of the warheads were taken down by Anti-ICBM lasers, breaking apart before they hit the ground. Others, sadly, detonated.  
"Time until target: None." Shortly after Wilhelm said this, the ground took to a terrible shaking. "Those damn Communists got a few Warheads through," Said the Commanding Officer, "Everything above us is now ash."  
Large mushroom clouds rose on the surface, the distant cities aflame as they seeded the ground with Radiation.  
"Alright everyone, parties over. Grab an M4 and head topside."

Wilhelm stood up from his chair in the control room. He felt a great weight on his shoulders, He was responsible for the death and destruction topside. _No, The United States Army is, not you! _He followed his comrades down the bleak metal halls to the Armory. He never thought he would see the day. He joined his fellow soldiers, equipped with a Radiation Suit and a lighter with "America, Fuck Yeah!" engraved on the side. He had a feeling it would be passed down for a long time. He adjusted the strap on his M4A1, fully loaded with a bag of Ammunition, MRE's, Grenades, and most of the basic Military supplies a standard ground soldier would carry.  
He was the one who was ordered to push open the great Lead doors of the ICBM Complex. The smell of Rocket-fuel was still tingling in the air, a few distant warheads were still falling, lighting up the dark stormy skies. Wilhelm took one look at this, and knew the United States was nothing anymore.

Several hours had passed.

The Geiger counters were clicking like crazy, the suits were starting to reach their limit. They had to get out of the Radiation Fallout zone, they estimated it would take them another thirty minutes of walking to lower the Rads to something the suits could handle. They had run across a few desperate Survivors, which they had to shoot. Wilhelm disliked his half-empty clip in his rifle. It would be a heavy burden. Killing American citizens? What is this? Wilhelm silently unslung his rifle, and reloaded a fresh clip into it. He then looked dangerously at his "Comrades." He raised his M4. _I can't believe I'm about to do this...  
_'Cra_Cra_Cra_Cra_Cra_Cra_Crack' He emptied his rifle into the enemy soldiers. They all screamed, and scattered. He **finis**hed off the remaining soldiers, and stood victoriously over the bleeding corpses. _What the fuck did I just do? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?_

The blood began to drip into a storm-drain, creating a sickening _drip_ every time it fell.  
_Might as well take their rifles. Could sell 'em later._

And so the distant relative to Orion Joseph Langley walked off into the distance, his U.S. Army _M4A1 _hung at his side.

He never forgot that day.

The day America Fell.  
And the future grew bright.


	58. Peterson's Predicament

_*Shivers excitedly*  
MORE CHANGELING STUFF! I love how Miedo is turning out, ol' __Pete' is gonna have a **very bad** time with her at first, but y'know, CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?  
Alright, I'm gonna shut up now..._

(Miedo POV) _Everjoy's Words. _

I felt myself slipping from a restless slip back into the burning light of day. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, trying to adjust them as they burn from sleep and intense light. It takes me several seconds before I am able to make out my surroundings. I sigh when I realize everything I thought was a dream, was in fact reality. I am still chained to that pole, with none of my swarm in sight. The only other sign of life near me is the human who had 'helped' my leg earlier. Help, is a feeble word. It implies that one has done something good for another. I laugh quietly to myself. How the hay is tying someone up, refusing them the death they crave or the freedom they yearn for, helping? Besides, all the human did was merely intensify the pain in my throbbing leg. I groan as the memory of him removing the bullet, returns full force.

"How long must I wait here in this torment before you decide my fate?" I scream, hoping that if I continue to sound strong and dauntless while in bondage, my captors might find me still a creature to fear and respect. Perhaps, enough so that they will release me.

"I see you've finally woken up. Did you enjoy your nap?"

I recognize that voice, it's the voice of the man who refused to kill me after finding me injured. I look over to my right and find him leaning against a tree. I smirk at him.

"Hardly, thanks to your friend over there." I motion my head and gaze towards the man who had removed the bullet from my leg. He is messing around with some sort of equipment I don't recognize.

When I turn my gaze back, I find the man is standing closer to me. I eye him, trying to look as threatening as possible, but it doesn't seem to faze him.

"So how exactly did Peterson over there disturb your nap?" He says in a sneering tone. "Did you dream about him?"

"Ha, hardly. Maybe I was dreaming about you." I say with a mixture of cynicism and playfulness in my tone, a small smile forming on my face.

"I see. Well if I was interrupting your dreamscape, maybe you should tell me your name." The man says.

"Hey, you're the one infiltrating my dreams, tell me your name." I demand.

"Alright fine. The names Dean Styner." Dean says matter of factly.

"Miedo." I say in reply.

"Miedo? What sort of name is that?" Dean asks me.

"The kind of name you get when your one of the best combat changelings in your swarm. It means fear." I say, grinning with pride.

Dean sneers at this. "Obviously not the best if I was able to capture you."

"The only reason you were able to get anywhere near me is because…"

"Because you were wounded in the battle and I saved your life." Dean retorts before I can finish speaking.

"I never asked you to save my life!" I say, rage building inside me. "To be held prisoner is a much worse fate than death."

I look at Dean quizzically. He's smiling, as if what I'm saying amuses him. "Why did you spare me anyways?" I ask, trying to make some sense of what is going on.

Dean shrugs. "Don't know, guess I just find you creatures fascinating. Besides, I have a few ideas of how you might be useful."

"And just what do you mean by 'ideas'? I will not let some filthy human use me…" The anger begins to boil inside me again.

"Whoa, slow down. I just meant that with your abilities to change into whomever you decide to, we might be able to put your stealth into good use, once your recovered." Dean says seriously, as he glances at my injured leg.

I eye him suspiciously. "What makes you think I will help you in anyway.?"

Dean leans in closer to me and says, "Because I have something you want. You're freedom. But you must earn that freedom by helping and doing exactly as you're told."

I let out a small laugh, letting a smile dance across my face, revealing the small fangs all changelings' posses. "I never do what I'm told."

"Is that so?" Dean replies.

I shake my head, and then look Dean dead in the eyes. "So, you gonna unchain me or what?"

Dean backs away, never breaking eye contact. Letting out a small chuckle he says, "Soon Miedo." And with that, he walks away leaving me with only my thoughts.

I watch him, studying him. It's strange, but there's something about Dean that, intrigues me.

(Peterson's POV) TFJ's words.

_Alright, avoid eye contact. Dean has it handled.  
_"Soon, Miedo." Said Dean, and he walks off.  
_Shit. Dean, Why do you forsaken me?_

The next few minutes pass in glorious silence, before the Changeling broke it. "Hey, Human! Good news! I'm going to be stuck here _even longer_ with you, hows that sound?" She says in a sarcastic tone. I choose to ignore her, and I check my spare batteries for my Med-scanner. "You can't ignore me forever you know!" She says, her tone getting slightly desperate. _Something about that..._ "I need some emotions to live, you know," She says slyly, "It doesn't have to be _love,_ I can feed off of negative emotions too... Ugh. Hate doing that." My hands replaced the Med-scanners battery, and I power it off. "OH COME ON. You wont even talk to me?" I decide to speak, "Fuck off." She blinks at this. "I wish I could, truthfully." She says sincerely, "Thanks for those negative emotions, thought you were a rock for a minute." I sigh in defeat. "Fine, What in Finis' name do you want to talk about?" She taps her chin with a hoof. "Anything, something to stir emotions, y'know, so we get to 'Know' each-other, and I get a meal?" I contemplate my situation, choosing wisely what conversation I should fire up. "Times up, I'm choosing, What do you think about me?" I look at her. She was smirking, her two fangs gleaming as she ran her tongue along the outside of them. "What I think about you? A Changeling prisoner that could kill me in thirty seconds If I didn't have this loaded handgun right here... Your rather cute when you are in pain, though. Its like you drop your cold hard shell and you let your emotions free."

She seems to choke for a moment.

"Bu-but I'm always like that! That side of me was lost... a long time ago." She seems to huff as my words sink in. "Wait. Cute? Not as good as "Death warrior of Dark Beauty" but it works I guess." Her words fade into silence. This carries on for a few minutes, before she broke the silence. "GET ME OUT OF THESE DAMN CUFFS! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She wailed into the early fall air. I smirk. "Dont get captured, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't." I jab, trying to see what type of character she is. (She's an OC, Peterson) She looks at me with a glare. "You aren't getting to my other side, dont try." She said with a huff. "I have a way around your stubbornness, Remember Mr. Tweezer," I pause, "Or Mr. Bacterial Cleansing Alcohol?"

She shakes her head slowly, and her eyes widen.

"No! No! No more of that stuff," She gasps, "I'll do anything!"  
I chuckle.  
"_Anything?_"  
"Anything... _Just dont touch my leg..."  
_I pause.  
"Let me assure you, If you do not follow your instructions, you WILL get your LEG looked at, UNDERSTOOD?" I yell, going against my character. _Always preferred science over warfare. _"Well, it looks infected anyways... here," I slide my Handgun's clip out of the weapon, and select my first bullet. "Bite on this, unless you want to scream and show your weakness, Just so you know, I hate doing this." She took my bullet, and after a few long moments of staring at the thing that killed so many of her friends, she inserted it into her mouth and bit the cold metal.  
"3."  
She tensed as I removed her bandage.  
"2."  
She started to tremble as I uncapped the alcohol.  
"Say it with me,"  
"1!"  
"On- AUGGHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed through the bullet.  
(One quick thought, WHY do I love this Changelings pain? Peterson... give her a damn painkiller!)  
She screamed for several seconds straight, even after I stopped pouring the alcohol.  
"Oh come on, you said you were the best combat changeling in your entire _HIVE_, You can take this!" I shook my head.  
All I got was a scream in response.  
"Ugh. FINE! Medicine inbound..."  
I grab a bottle and a syringe, fill the syringe and flick the needle, and then I jab it into her injured front leg.  
She yelped, her screams eventually turned into stressed groans through her gritted teeth.  
"Hehe! Woooooh, this stuff feels... _great._" She managed to say before laughter overtook her.  
_What did I do now? Well... she appears to have lost her cold shell. Lets invade her inner thoughts, shall we?  
_"Hey, Miedo, how you feeling?" I say softly like you would to a small dog or cat.  
"Greeaaat... Haven't felt thiis good since... my first time in bed back at the hive."  
"Yeah, stuffs called 'Morphine', highly addictive. It numbs all of your pain receptors."  
"Well... I still dont forgive you for pouring that stuff on my leg... but oh man... feels like I'm floating..." She says with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

I stare at her, before I walk back over to my things until she was done with that dosage.

"Hey Peterson..." she said slowly and in an off pitch.  
I grunt.  
"CoMe over Heeere."  
I blink.  
"I would rather not."  
She giggles. _She giggled? Finis... people are different under this stuff.  
_"Want me to rip your throat out?" She said in a sudden serious tone.  
"Good luck with that."  
"Behind you."  
I turn, and I was met with Miedo's eyes staring right back at me.  
"H-how did you escape?"  
"I have no... idea... actual-" she then fell on her side, asleep.  
I sigh.  
"How did I get dragged into this?"

(End Chapter)

REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK! NOW! NOW! Its right below this... I think.  
I dont know which Miedo I like better, the serious, cold dark shell of Non-high Miedo, or the giggly inner-shell of High Miedo.  
Review with your decision, NOW! Or your Presidentwill come find you with an Ambassador Brigade.


	59. Zawuak

_**ATTENTION. I HAVE OFFENDED SEVERAL PEOPLE. REMOVAL OF ALL OFFENSIVE CONTENT UNDER-WAY. IF YOU NOTICE ANY OFFENSIVE CONTENT, ALERT ME, AND I WILL HAVE IT REMOVED. UNDERSTOOD? THIS IS AN EQUAL PLACE. ANYTHING YOU FIND OFFENSIVE WILL BE REMOVED (within reason) AND IT WILL NEVER BE MENTIONED AGAIN.**_

(Miedo's POV) _The Federation Justice._

_The Next Morning._

{REBOOT} = 100% - {Awake} - Error, Reboot Failed, Restart. {REBOOT} = 100% - {Awake} - Error, Reboot Failed, Restart.  
That would have been the line of code appearing if she was a Computer, but she wasn't. Her leg felt better, no longer throbbing, but still had a dull pain shooting up her leg to the rest of her body. "Ugh..." She felt a weight over her, she opened her eyes to see a very tired looking Peterson forcing her to the ground. She sputtered nonsense, and tried to punch him. But he had pinned her down. "Sorry, couldn't fall asleep until Dean came back... Hows the leg feel?" He asked lightly, and quickly like a doctor would.  
"GET OFF ME!" I growl back. He smiles, and she felt his weight remove itself. "Now, let me ask you again, Hows the leg feel?" He said again.  
"The leg feels fine, TELL ME why you were pinning me to the ground..." I give him a threatening glare. "I pinned you to the ground so you didn't kill me while I slept. Which means I didn't sleep..." He yawns.

"I'm tied to this pole you know!" I say while jerking my left arm to punctuate my sentence, instead of it being stopped by the chain, it shot forward. The hoof was stopped by Peterson, who twisted it back to me. "Ow! Jerk..." Peterson gave me a sheepish look. "Uh. Sorry, I get jumpy..."  
I hiss at him, and I cross my arms.  
"What? Need another damned shot of Morphine? 5-Miligrams should do the trick... that's a little overkill for a twisted hoof though."  
I huff at his kindness.  
"I don't need your help," I say while rubbing my left hoof painfully. He rolls his eyes, and then lifts my hoof to his mouth and gives it a small kiss. "There, can you shut up now?" He says while letting go of my hoof. Instead of it falling to the ground, it stood stiff. "W-what did you just do to me?" I say while my eyes widen. He looks at me with an amused look on his face. "Its pretty obvious what I did, its what we do to children if they hurt somethi-" I cut him off, "YOU just used a gesture for AFFECTION... I guess culture is different, but DON'T do that. _Human." _I warn. "Alright, alright, whatever... Don't ask me for help if you start hurting somewhere."

I groan, and I cross my front legs again. As soon as I turned my head, I heard a _Click_ as Handcuffs fastened themselves around my left hoof. _Great. I'm connected to that pole again._

(PLANET FROSTAYA) 3rd Person. (Some things here aren't typos, its accent.)

"Zawuak (Zaw-oo-AK) , how long have I known you?" Captain Orion Joseph Langley spoke through the Holo-screen. The Frostayan named Zawuak vibrated his fingers, creating a tone like a hum. "Zat Would be, rets see, Since the Frostayan Vwar." He said in a heavy Frostayan accent, his eight fingered hands clasping together. Langley took his turn to speak. "Well, my Blue-skinned friend, I'm engaged!" Zawuak's eyes lit up at this. "Vunderful! Who is the faer Lady?" Langley smiled, and turned to speak to someone off of the screen. A figure stepped into view, and sat down next to Langley. The figure was dark, her fur only visible from the glow the computer gave off. Her brilliant glowing eyes dilated as she stared back at him. "This is Nightmare, Eclipse, Moon. Soon to be Nightmare Eclipse Langley if things work out right." Zawuak smiled warmly at Eclipse, and after a few seconds of hesitation, she gave a nervous smile.  
"How zid you find zis magnificent creature?" (I just realized something... Frostayans have a german accent. Lolwut) "Well, its a long story... I'll type something up and send it to you later." (Hence, ORBIT was born.) Zawuak tilted his head horizontally, and let out a buzz. (The Frostayan gesture of understanding)  
The Alicorn on the other end looked at Langley, and silently asked if she could be excused. Langley nodded, and she walked off.  
"I also wanted to ask you something," Langley leaned in close and whispered the rest, "Have you attached the Doxia Drive to your F.E.C.J.D. (Frostayan Engineering Corporation Jump Device) System? If you have, I will send you the Dimensional Coordinates to a Council controlled dimension. It is on the outer edge of the Multi-verse, it has no sentient life. Sending now." Zawuak dropped his normal cheerful self, and slipped into the Frostayan Armada's standard Personality. "Coorvinates Received, rets see here... Ves, my Engineers have attached zis, "Doxia Vrive" to my Jump Device. What do you vant me to do in ze dimension?"

Langley began his long chain of words, "I need you to jump in, cloak your Blizzard class Destroyer, and find me the location of the Council Super-station," He continues, "Once you do this, I need you to hack into their computer systems and get me all files related to observations of the surrounding Dimensional Planes. Specifically, the Alternate EQUI-3 dimension. Think you can do that?" Langley finished. Zawuak gave the Frostayan Salute, and Langley returned it with a Federation salute. "I can do zis, Why do you needs zese files, if you don't mind me asking?" Langley quickly replies. "Federation Fleet Two was lost in that Dimension. As the most experienced remaining Captain besides Krausk, I have been promoted to Temporary Admiral. Federation Fleet, is my responsibility now."

"Yes, I vill do as you ask. Clearance to engage any non Vederation Var-ships?"

"Cleared."

"Good. This shall ve fun."

(End Chapter)

Review with what you think, please. Your Fuhrer requires such things to keep the Reich from falling apart. (If anyone is getting offended by "Reich" and "Fuhrer" tell me, I will stop)

If you review, you get anything from the United Armories arsenal, like the CLAW series, or the M-2809 Series belt feed Light Machine Gun. They come with infinite ammunition supplies, and are painted a very elegant Invisible. Enjoy! (If you review, of course)

_**EDIT: I'm sorry its shorter than normal, I will make it up to you, being your supreme ruler, I can manufacture a WONDERFUL chapter tomorrow if you like.**_


	60. The Real Chapter 60

_**"Wonderful! and Langley nice promotion, any chance I could get the Frostayan Engineering Corp to attach a F.E.C.J.D on my fighter? And why not go there for your honeymoon, it's the best place I've been to when delivering cargo." - Pine**_** Collieflower. (I think that was a quote... 0_0)  
**

Well, Pine, FECJD's are quite exspensive. And why would Langley want to venture out to that frozen planet? It looks pretty though. Ah. I see your reasoning now. Thanks, I shall relay this to Langley. - The Federation Justice.

So, nothing is really going on with Langley and Nightmare at the moment, so we are sticking with Miedo until something comes up. Review with what you think! (Something did come up... Zawuak!)

_**Alright, so after that fuck-up last night, lets try to resume, yes?  
I honor all countries deaths, unless you are affiliated with some Terrorist group, Al-Qaeda, Taliban, United Extremist-Muslim Shit-heads, the like... Full offense. (I said EXTREMIST-Muslim, not the religion as a whole)**_

Farming-101, it was involving the German ruling system... apparently Reich's and Fuhrers didn't come before Hitler...

(Begin, Miedo's POV)

**Read this slowly. It fits the mood, and you can sometimes lose details if you don't.**

_Its alright Miedo, its aright... starving to death cant be that bad. I-I don't want to die! Miedo, get a hold of yourself... what did your hive-mother say? S-she said that death is h-honorable if you die in the name of the hive. But I don't want to die! _I lose the mental battle with myself, and I openly sob as another wave of love-deprivation hits me. Peterson was looking stressed at my pain; It was his job to prevent it. "Peterson... come here... _Please._" Peterson stands up, and walks over, sits, and gently puts a hand on my shoulder. I was too weak to fight it, though my inner self would have lashed out violently if I had strength. "Is there anything I can do, to ease your passing?" He gently says while squeezing my shoulder. "I-I h-hate to admit this, b-but, thanks for showing me kindness... I am forever in your deb-" I was cut off as he embraces me, a sudden feeling of euphoria washes over me. The emotions I was picking up felt like nothing I've ever experienced before. No word could describe this. It hit me hard, to say the least. My hunger seemed to dissipate, receding to a dull annoyance.

"Peterson... wh-what just happened?" I ask while breaking his embrace. "I have... absolutely no idea..." He says, his eyes locking onto my own.  
I draw a shaky breath as another thing I was told when I was young hit me. _"Miedo, there is something important I must tell you as you grow older and turn into a powerful warrior to the hive. There is an emotion that feels much different from love, but is the same. It is called "Directed Love," if you experience this, it is actual **love being focused on you.** A gift from a loving Changeling to you." _I shake my head slowly as I realize what has happened. "P-p-Peterson... your in love with me... I just felt it... I'm a Changeling, I know these things. How did this happen t-to me?" I say as I try with all of my might to not break into tears. Using my Changeling endurance, and years of combat training at the hive, I hold the tears in. I do, however, choke on a lump in my throat.  
Peterson pulls me into another embrace as I continue to fight back the tears. I glance at Peterson as he wrapped his arms tighter around my neck, and I felt another surge of Directed Love flow from him to me. I heard a click as my cuffs were unlocked, my leg falling to the ground. Peterson tenderly slipped me into his sleeping bag, and my sore bones and muscles loosen as I finally got comfortable.

"Peterson... could you let me be for a few? Please come back when I call..." I say, uncharacteristically soft. Peterson nods, and he walks off, leaving me to my thoughts. _Miedo... your plan at having them fear you has failed. Its impossible for something to fall in love that quickly, its not my fault! It is your fault Miedo... that name hardly fits, it means 'Fear', you are the exact opposite at the moment, more like débil... (Spanish for weak, it appears Changelings are Spanish... WTF?) No, the name Miedo fits much better. _The other side of me growls. _Fear is your name. Kill him while he sleeps... No... Kill him now! H-he just gave me Directed Love! I would never be able to kill him now...  
_I never get a change to call him back over, I fell dead asleep. Visions of my downfall flashing before my eyes while I dreamed, causing me great torment.  
Sometime during the night, Peterson had sat next to her, vigilantly watching over Miedo as she slept. "How did I fall for you? Weren't we as distant as Frostaya few days ago?" He mutters as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his pointer finger, causing her to sigh as she fell deeper into sleep.

(LETS KICK SOME ASS!)

_**Read this shit fast!**_

_Zawuak's POV. - Council Controlled Dimension. - 3rd Person -_

(Some things here are not typo's, it is accent.)

"Raise shields to maximum, Vederation Vleet has asked, me, Zawuak, to engage Council Varships in this system," Zawuak says through his ships intercom, while he expertly cloaks the ship and changes its course. Frostayan ships have changed a whole lot over the decade's, no longer the slow and sluggish, but the strong and maneuverable. Council Ships didn't have this advantage, though, Council ships were left-overs from the Frostayan War. The Blizzard Class slipped past an old _Warhammer_ Class Cruiser, that was blockading a Space Station that was built into an asteroid field, the station itself was painted a dark black, with occasional Council Seal emblazoned every few hundred meters. "Zere it is... Launch Hackingz Probe!" A small blast of fire launched from nothing in space, and a bug-like probe launched itself towards the station. The station never knew it was on its way. "Yez! it is Vacking! Uncloak, lets take zese Council Scum down!" Suddenly, from the ink of space, a long, broad-sword like ship appeared, causing the station to open fire. "Zey are attempting to shoot at us, Captain, Orders?" Zawuak paused, vibrating his hands together in contemplation. "Kill zem all." After this, all of the bridge-crew started cackling like mad as the Frostayan favorite pastime came into effect. "War."

The Ship seemed to suddenly bristle with weapons, the smooth form from earlier dotted with weapons. "Engage all targets."

The Warhammer Class flipped itself upside down as it flew over the Blizzard Class, keeping its armored side facing the enemy ship. The Blizzard Class fired away anyways, the advanced Frostayan energy weapons tearing through the un-shielded hull. The Warhammer class responded in kind, denting its shields, (Which in all honesty, tickled it)  
Frostayan Engineering versus the old Hyclon Warships reminded lots of the Humans fighting about the Frostayan War, before they were killed by the Blizzard Class.  
"Hacking 85%, Priming pure fusion bomb." More ships went critical, The Blizzard Class receiving moderate damage, minutes after the fight began. "Hacking 100% Complete, Launching Pure Fusion Bomb!" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_FLASH,_ **The station was destroyed, no sound or vibration reaching the Blizzard, it was long gone.

The Reset Dimension (Orbit) - Federation Controlled Space - 3rd Person -

A lone Blizzard Class jumped swiftly into an Earth Orbit, and was almost immediately surrounded by the Earth Defense Fleet's Various warships. "Zis is War-Prince Zawuak, I amz here to deliver precious cargo to Admiral Orion Joseph Langley. I Require access to your long distance communications arrays. Or at least someone who I trust that will send this information to him; Vun named Ford Prefect should be the name." The Earth Defense Fleet backed off slightly, and they granted access to the Long Range Communications Array to the Frostayan Ship. Under the watchful eye of a Sol Class Battleship (Somewhere in orbit around the moon) the Blizzard class sent its information, and it was asked to stay in orbit for questioning.

(End Chapter) 


	61. Fleets Converge, Love is like thirst

_**"Sir! a Force known as the Northern Republican Guard Fleet has contacted The Federation High-Command. Raise First contact alert to** **maximum."**_

*Give me a PM Hybrid Battleship, I have things to discuss with you.*

Uh... Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, something came up. And yes, sorry, Life is more important than FanFiction by a trillion percent!  
Heres a good chapter I threw together.

(Miedo's POV) _Everjoy's Words. (She's better at this stuff than I am.)_

I woke up slowly, at first shocked to find myself unchained. Then everything slowly began to come back to me. Peterson had unchained me. Peterson had placed me in his bed and…and… I gulped. He, had given me directed love. I moaned remembering how I had fallen asleep arguing within myself as to how I had let this happen.

I sat up to find that Peterson, though a respectable distance away, was watching over me like a mother duck watches over her young. He seemed protective of me, yet there was something else in his eyes as well. And that's when I began to feel it again. That something is the directed love, the love he so clearly feels for me. I have to put an end to this. He doesn't understand. Changelings feed on love because we cannot feel love ourselves. It's what keeps us alive, but drains the life from our hosts.

"Peterson, please." I let out a small sob.

He quickly rushes over to my side, his love pulsing harder into me. "This, you…you can't keep looking at me that way. You can't keep feeling the things you do towards me."

"Why?" He asks innocently.

I took a deep breath, knowing that what I was about to say would hurt him, and for some reason a part of me did not want to see him hurt.

"You don't understand." I begin, choking back tears. "I'm a changeling."

"So." He interrupts. "I don't care what you are, I still…" He stops short, but I know what he was going to say. He meant to tell me that he loves me.

I sigh. "That's just it. Changelings, we don't feel love, we can't feel love. Why do you think our source of food is love?" A lone tear finds its way down my cheek. "I…I don't want to hurt you, ok? If you continue on this path I will hurt you, not only emotionally but physically as well." I can't look him in the eyes.

There's a deafening silence for a moment, and then Peterson gently lifts my face so that I'm looking directly at him. "If changelings can't love, then how come you care so much about what happens to me?" There is a small smile on his face.

"I…I uh…" His question makes me think, why do I care so much about what happens to him? Changelings should not care what happens to anyone, only that they are a food source that will meet their needs as such. "I don't know." I say honestly.

Peterson continues to smile at me, there is a warmth in his eyes like I've never seen before. I want nothing more than to keep gazing into them. _What are you doing Miedo? This is foolishness!_ I hear my inner voice tell me. But I just can't look away. I also can't speak.

"I think it's because you're not like most changelings. You can feel, and you have feelings for me just as I do for you." Peterson says soothingly.

"I…I…" I can't speak. What if he's right? What if I do share his feelings? But that's impossible. There's just no way. I feel the directed love grow more intense as Peterson leans into me. I feel the blood in my veins throbbing faster as he comes nearer, but in the last moment I push him away.

"I'm sorry Peterson, I just can't." He only smiles at me, then gets up.

"You're so much more than just some changeling Miedo." Peterson says to me, before walking away.

My inward battle between my two selves rages on, battling with a new intensity after what Peterson says to me. Because I am just a changeling, and that's all I've ever been and that's all I'll ever be.

**(The Last Engagement) TFJ's Words. **

Ten Minutes before the destruction of the Crystal of Harmony. (A Mending Soul Reference, Read that, Please, I don't have time to explain everything.)

Council Home System.

"Bring the Fleets Forward. We can finally end this terrible Engagement!"  
At that moment, Federation Fleet ships, along with Every Proxian, Frostayan, Ragnarok, and Council Fleets jumped into the same sector. The Proxian, and Frostayan ships switched their Friendly tags to Federation Allied, while the Ragnarok Fleets allied with the Council's.

Soon after this, all hell broke loose.

"OH YEAH! WE GOT EVERY FLEET HERE, THIS IS THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY BOYS!" One named Admiral Hastings snapped across the Fleet-wide (and now duel fleet wide) Communications systems. As soon as the words left his mouth, his Xen Class Battleship opened up turret ports, and guns started pricking slightly out of the side.  
(Broadside battleships have all armament facing towards the sides, Hence Broadside)  
The Boxy shape of the ship glowed brightly as it accelerated.  
It was joined by hundreds of ships from all classes, Frigates shot forward first, Destroyers raised their orbit, and shot above the enemy ships with long lines of plasma connecting them. Next came the cruisers, who hung back to pick off targets from afar. Finally, out of the darkness, came the vast Battleships, shooting quickly ahead with their powerful engines. These were the ships that made you tremble at the mere mention.

All of the Fleets did this same process with their varied starships from the various nations and shipyards, but, the collective Council Fleets had something else up their sleeve.

"**Jesus Class!**" Screamed Admiral Hastings, his Xen Class flipping sideways to bring its right side to face a Luna Class that was red on the targeting system.  
The Xen Class tore through the smaller ships armor, dont get me wrong, the Luna Class is still around 3.2 Miles long. The Massive Luna Class exploded with a flash of light, tossing ships from the shockwave. (Which isn't possible in space, but for the effect Y'know.)

All of the fleets converged on one spot in space, the only place Doxia Drive's were being manufactured: "QX-3-R, Capital Headquarters." The facility was sat in a high orbit over the Blue star of Council Prime, (used to be called FS-981-4-INHB, Before the Council moved in) It built inside the shell of an old Enterprise Class Super Carrier, and thus still had the fighting capabilities of the larger ship, but with less fighter stowage due to the facilities placed internally.

"Zis is Zawuak, I am Heading straights vorwards with a small Zetachment of Snowfall class Heavy Frigates (equal to the Freeson Class) and I am leading zem straight to the veak spots on ze 'Son of God', (Dreadnaught) while ve do zis, KILL ZE COUNCIL ALLIANCE!"

At this moment, everything seemed to turn black for a moment, and then it returned to normal.

"What the actual hell was that?" Exclaimed Admiral Hastings, all of the warships stopped fighting for a brief moment, but then got right back to it.

This was going to be a tough one.

(End Chapter)


	62. Krausk Returns! And Love hurts

_**KRAUSK'S**_** RETURN.****  
**  
High Orbit, Earth.  
Sol System.  
Reset Dimension.  
Moscow Rain.  
Krausk's Eyes.

"C'mon! Hold together baby!" Muttered Krausk as his ship shuddered again, his thrusters dying and firing again every few seconds.  
The Moscow Rain was in the least favorable Condition. It had survived an Alien fleet, Crashing into a planet, Exploding Metal Moons, and Dimensional Jumping. The ship had more holes than swiss cheese, and Edinium propellant was flowing out of the various ruptured tanks and damaged engines. You could almost envision the ship with a large frown.

The ship suddenly groaned as it lost another engine, its various windows flickered across the ship as it pulled up next to a Main Military Station.

The Station, one that was rather laid back, suddenly jumped to attention.  
"Admiral Krausk! Lets get your ship patched up so you can head to Council Prime, they are having a shit-storm over there!" (Sorry Torrenta... I developed that name before I saw your latest chapter.)

Krausk simply smiled.  
"AWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Screamed Krausk, his ship accelerating as it J.U.M.P.'ed away.

The Battle was still raging, no side was clearly winning.

Krausk arrived in a flash, his battered ship filled with new life as it fired its Nuclear Missile batteries, (God's Fist type) the warheads impacting with several flashes of light.  
Everyone's blood froze. Admiral "Kick-ass" Krausk has arrived.

His heavily damaged instantly took out another Ragnarok Warship, and shot forward towards the Council Dreadnaught. He had a secret device up his sleeve.  
Immediately after the ship got within 200 Miles of the Dreadnaught, it glowed brightly, the ship super-charging from the Imagination Energy still powering its Reactor.  
The ship was shaking itself apart, chunks drifting away from the ship. _FWAAKOOOOW. The ship fired all of its weapons, the Dreadnaught was hit hard. The Dreadnaught responded with a heavy hit from its Main Cannon, but that simply bounced off of The Moscow Rain's Shields._ "Finis damned... this stuff's awesome!" Laughed the Admiral, ships from the Allied Federation Fleet joining him in the final assault.

_Seconds passed as The Son Of God was evaporated slowly, but surely. It began launching escape-pods and Mk-84 VTOL's from the various hangers and ports located all-over the ship. Then, in a flash, The Son of God was destroyed. The massive blast of energy destroyed most of Federation Fleet, and the entire Council and Ragnarok Fleet. The Federation was Victorious._

(Miedo's POV) _Still nothing to see with Langley until the Changeling invasion stops._

"Miedo you're a fool." My inward voice spats at me. "You have a rich food supply just inches from you, and you push it away." I feel a sharp pain in my stomach from a lack of feeding. "I don't want to hurt him." I respond to myself. "Ha, that's a great thing for a so-called changeling to say. Since when do you care if you hurt someone by draining their love?" The war within myself is becoming a constant companion. There seems to be no rest from it. I sigh, a little too loudly because Peterson walks over to check on me. Instantly, I feel his love.

"Get away." I say fiercely, barring my teeth at him. But, he doesn't move. Doesn't even flinch. "Miedo, why won't you let me near you to help you?" He asks in a very calm and gentle tone.

"I've already explained to you, I feed off of love and right now with you being this close to me I can't help but feed and…and I don't want to hurt you, alright? Now just leave me alone!" A tear finds it's way down my cheek. "I'm nothing but a hideous changeling anyways, I don't understand how you could love me?" There I said it. I finally admitted to him that I'm not worth his love.

Peterson kneels next to me. "Miedo, you say that changlings are heartless creatures with no means to love another. Then how is it that you care so much for me?"

I look at him, my eyes wide with shock and confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no feelings for you." I said bitterly.

Peterson shakes his head. "That's not true, if you really had no feelings for me, then you would be feeding off of my love freely. You would never had told me that you were even doing so, you would have just done it." His eyes are soft, and they carry a sort of twinkle in them. "Miedo, I think you are capable of love. More than that, I think you might share my feelings for you."

"No." I say, weakly. "NO! There's no way." I shake my head widely. "That's impossible!" I shout, but this has no effect on Peterson. Tears begin to stream down my face.

Peterson wraps me in a warm embrace, while my mind races with thoughts. 'It's not possible. Changling's don't love. They don't feel. I don't love. I don't feel. Or…do I?'

(End Chapter)

Yeeeaaah.  
Sorry for the short chapter...  
I might need to take a break from FF for a while, a week or so? I need to get my thoughts flowing again. Its a possibility, It probably won't happen though.

Review with what you think!  
And will anyone write me a summary? I don't like mine. Give me a PM if your interested.

**_The Rebellion was the most vicious war ever seen by The Federation and all of the other alien races. If it happened again, it would be much worse.  
Let's call it Galactic War One._**


	63. Proxian Research Base

Hello.

I decided to wrap up the Changeling invasion.  
Why?  
Its the same thing over and over again.  
What will happen to Miedo?  
Er. Good Question.

**It is sad day.  
**The Torrenta Collab is over. Well, this means I can jump ahead for weeks now, instead of days. This means I didn't have to wait a hundred chapters for the Wedding to happen. Anyways, _**I NEED HUMAN SOLDIER OC'S.**_

(Captain Langley's POV) _We haven't been here for a while have we?_

Nightmare Moon was awake. Her hearing was almost, if not entirely healed. She could hear me from two halls down now, which means her hyper-sensitive hearing is still here. Which was very good, I didn't want a single thing on her gorgeous body to be changed. The lights were very dim, however, so I could not see her very well. She was wearing nothing at all, so it was even harder to see her. "So, Hows my Night Mare?" She swiveled her ears to face me. "Fine... I guess." She said quietly. She then tucked her head into her legs again.

I look at her closely.

She was very... How to put it...  
I couldn't put my finger on it, so I got up from the only chair in the room, and walked over to her curled up form.  
"Now Now, Please tell me what you need... _Please__?_"  
Nightmare looked up at me with her glowing eyes, and spoke.  
"I-I'm scared, Langley... I'm scared, For us. For our marriage," She lets out a sob, "What if your hurt? Or... Or..." She gulps, "Killed."  
She was going to say something else, but she was cut off from a long kiss.  
Her eyes closed, and she leaned into my lips.  
We eventually pulled away.  
"Nothing will happen to me, Eclipse, Not even time itself can bring me down now!" *Hehe, Meadolax*  
She smiled.  
"Oh Langley... once we are married... your going to give me so many little Alicorn's." She giggled.  
I looked at her.  
"I have a trick up my sleeve for that..." Langley then uses his rarely used Dimensional Traveler powers given to him by Meadolax, and changes his form in a flash of sound and light. The Alicorn that stood before Nightmare was Male, he had Silver eyes, a mane and tail of White and Blue stripes, and a coat of Dark Blue fur. His entire color spectrum represented the Federation Flag, funnily enough.

Langley then immediately fell to the floor, never walking on all fours before. Nightmare Moon was stunned in place. A Male Alicorn? All to herself? AND She was marrying him? She fainted right then and there.

(This moment has been in development for quite some time, it is not a spur of the moment event. Ask Torrenta.)

_**Hours passed as Federation Marines, Army, and Airforce pushed the remaining Changelings out of Canterlot. One named Miedo was *secretly* brought before Temporary Admiral Joseph Langley. While this was underway, Task Force Minotaur was infiltrating a Proxian Research**_** Facility.**

(Task Force Minotaur)

The Mk-84 shook as it roared over a thick jungle, the gray drop-ship polluting the ground below with a shock-wave of air. The Mk-84 stopped over a seemingly hidden glass roof, and the rear ramp lowered. "Repel! Go Go Go!" yelled the pilot, and six Federation Marines fast-roped down either side of the troop ramp. The marines each fired their C.L.A.W.'s downwards, shattering the glass and they continued down to the main entrances lobby floor. Proxian Scientists hit the deck, and the Federation soldiers killed the Security Guards in the main room. One of them held up a translation device; "Stay down!" _Chirapek Chirrup!"  
_The man motioned his squad-mates to enter the main laboratories. The six Marines expertly kept tight security, one facing backwards, one forwards, and the rest covering each hallways to the left or the right respectively.

"What are we looking for?" Huxley asked in his 'Mission' voice. One named Leo spoke, "Looking for a device that these Red-skinned geeks made. It can steal energy from living creatures (Magic), turning it into a powerful weapon, The Proxians cannot have something like this." Leo paused as he raised his weapon down a hall to the left. "We could use it _much much _better than they could. Not to mention, we have an entire PLANET full of creatures with large amounts of energy! WE could create the largest bomb ever conceived!"

The other members of the Task Force chuckled darkly.  
The Metal halls turned white with sterilization, stainless steel lined the walls. They had arrived in the DarkSec Laboratories.  
"CHAW! CHAW! CHIRRUP!" *Shoot Shoot, Down!*  
The Marines fired their C.L.A.W.'s at a robotic death machine, around the size of a small SUV. It was painted bright white, and had eight metal limbs, each of them squealing mechanically as they propelled the heavily armed and armored body of the Device forward.  
Several of the Marines were cut down quickly, while the others pressed themselves against pipes and machinery scattered around the labs.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Yelled a Marine, before he was vaporized by a blast of super-heated plasma.  
"Stay Down! Its a Dark-Snow Mechanical Assault Device! I haven't seen those since the Frostayan War! Its Frostayan, that means if you get it hot enough it shuts down. See that High-pressure steam pipe?"  
The Remaining Marines nod.  
"On Three, we need to shoot the pipe, and hope the blast of steam shuts down the Dark-Snow."

Each of the Marines checked over their weapons.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

The Marines all stood up in unison, and emptied their clips into the steam pipe. They then immediately got back into cover as the pipe ruptured, spraying the Dark-Snow with gallons of superheated water. The Device's Mechanical limbs squealed as the Steam shut down its small Cold-Energy power core.  
The Device then promptly clattered to the floor, and it was shot by the Marines to finish it off.

"How many people do we have left?" Leo asked, breathing heavily.  
"Three, sir." Huxley spoke weakly, his right arm was burnt from the steam.  
"Can you still fight, Hux?" Leo coughed.

He nodded, and picked up his C.L.A.W. 14 from the floor.  
The Sterile environment was torn apart, bullet holes lining the walls. Various Holographic stations flickered as their computers tried to function with critical damage.  
Footsteps sounded as the Marines made their way to the 'Weapons Testing and Food Eating' segment of the Labs. Sleek hallways turned into Dark, clunky ones.  
The halls were lit dimly by red lights, the only good source of light came from their weapons built in Flashlights, and the vending machines in a small alcove on the other side of the hall.

Huxley held his right arm painfully with his clenched left hand, his CLAW strapped to his back with his Handgun fitted in his left hand.  
The clang of Boots on Metal stopped as the Marines stood by a steel blast door.  
There was a pass-code lock.  
"Alright... lets see here, Intel states it is either Voice or Keypad. I'm better with voice locks... lets see... Enigma Empire!"  
The Device blinked red and buzzed.  
"Fuck this!" Leo said angrily, and the device blinked green and opened the door.  
Leo Blinked.  
"Must have been the person installing it who said that, Anyways, Proceed!"  
The Three Marines (Musketeers?) entered the room, lights flickered on as the sensors picked up movement.  
On a steel table was a small cube, glowing a bright red as a smaller cube spun rapidly inside of the cube itself. Leo outstretched his hand, and the device instantly shot to his hand. "Woah, This must be it... I wonder what hell we could unleash with this thing if it was fully charged." Leo began to chuckle madly.  
"Sir! We need to get out of here, I hear more of those Dark-Snow things making their way to us!"  
Leo shot into combat mode.  
"Alright, heres the plan... **RUN THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!**"  
And so they ran, and ran, and ran some more.  
Once they reached the main atrium, they burst out into the Parking lot, Dark-Snow Mech's hot on their tail.

"REQUESTING YOU GET US OUT OF HERE! WE WON'T LAST LONG AGAINST THESE THINGS!" Leo screeched, and a Mk-84 dropped out of the sky in a flash, the rear ramp lowered with its lone 30-mm Auto-cannon turret under the nose blasting through the Mech. battalion. The craft lowered, and the remaining Marines jumped into the cargo bay. The Mk-84 then shot straight upwards using its jump thrusters, and it shot forwards. Picking up speed, the craft pointed upwards.

Once the craft broke the stratosphere, it switched to rocket engines and the Mk-84 shot off into the black of space. The Proxian Weapon of mass destruction in hand.  
The Craft continued along its orbit, its engines deactivated as it waited for an encounter with the U.F.C.S.S. Pillar of Dreams. One named Leo was fast asleep strapped into a chair in the cargo bay, and another person named Huxley was floating around the zero-grav. environment of the Mk-84 VTOL with his burnt arm bandaged heavily bandaged.

The VTOL docked with the Pillar, and it unloaded its precious cargo.

And yes, Huxley got his arm looked at.

(End Chapter)

So. I just played through Call of Duty Threes campaign. Its the only CoD i have faith in, actually.

Human OC's Needed!


	64. CURRENT OC's

**THIS WEEK NO CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED, I AM COLLECTING OC's.**

Any questons? PM me.

Good news! Here is all of the OC's that were handed to me that will be inserted into Orbit.

want your own OC here? It has to be a non pony soldier. He/she cannot have any special power. Technology is allowed as long as it is futuristic and is made by ne of the following companies: Hyclon Industrial, United Armories, Proxian Shipyards, Quad Xenoworks.

They must also come from previously mentioned Human or Frostayan, Proxian planets. You MUST give them a life story or they wilL NOT be used. Clear? Lets get to it!

Thanks in advance.

The name that appears first is the creator.

Current OC's.

Nightassault.

Technical Sergeant Halo, Alek  
Alek was born into an officer family with his mother being a Colonial in the air force and his father a Colonial in the army. Born on the Mars' military side. He never saw the outside of the base till he turned 16 and ran away. He snuck onto Pine's ship headed for the Phoenix and assumed the Identity of a technical sergeant on the way. He was hidden on the Phoenix till he he turned 17 and took the role of technical sergeant. Has never met Langley on the ship. Loving the old class rifles back on Mars, before he left he took the antique M4 and rounds with him. Never has been one to socialize. Being on the base he went with the privates and airmen in their basic training, having surpassed most when he was fourteen. He still writes to his family misleading their search and away from him. Loves to help when he can but stays hidden. He always tries to find away to be unseen and quite silent.  
He looked up to Langley like a hero and has tried to follow his path but through his father's boots.

Bb4h.

name: Aleksander Dukhanov (Duke-haa-nov)  
race: Russian/American  
look: milk-brown hair, white skin but fairly tanned, 6'2".  
perffered weapon styles: heavy weapons + snipers(bolt action) Assault + shotty (shotgun) Smg + riot shield  
he likes heli's and tanks.  
is maddly in love with both lunar princess's, but if made to choose...it'd be Celestia.

The Guest.

Update on Leonardo (Apologies for not reading this chapter) Anyway,  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: I dunno, Mars?  
Physical Description: His Figure meek(small) but he is nimble, but doesn't complain when he gets big weaponry. Eyes are a dark blue.  
His hair is hazel and his regular clothing is a simple vest for tank crew.  
Note: He doesn't HAVE to be on Equus, he can be on one of the ships in the fleet if you need him to be.  
Bonus weaponry(since I can): Swiss Cannon(pet name) or SCLMG-49 His favourite gun, a large LMG made by United Armouries, it has a box magazine for an unholy 300 rounds, of course, the gun is bloody huge and weighs alot (hence his light armour) but after sustained fire, he can blow open a wall... Yeah... A WALL.

SmarterThanArty _**FLAGGED.**_

Number one, it has to be HUMAN.  
Number Two, Wings. I'm looking for standard humans like you or I.  
Number Three. Magic.

Name: Elora Nightshade  
Race: Angel/Demon Hybrid **-1**  
Characteristics: Dark auburn hair, green eyes, alabaster skin. Golden wings that fold up when not in use. **-2**  
Weapons: Supercharged bow that shoots electrified arrows, Electric violin that, depending on the music, will hypnotize, torture, or kill you. Painfully. **-3**  
Is a sort of guardian angel watching over the events of the story. Her pride will sometimes get the best of her. The only thing she has left of her family is a silver locket in the shape of a tree.

* slightly modified versions of the original PM's. *


	65. The Tall one is Talking!

Hello! This is 10 months into the future!  
The Changeling Invasion was... draining me.  
I decided to skip over it, it would be the same thing over and over again for ten or so chapters.  
Who wants to see Langley get married? I do!

There might be things such as 15-hr ago, and the like, I receive all of my collaboration work with Everjoy in message format.

(3rd person POV) _Everjoy's Words for the rest of the chapter..._

Her dress was like one of moonlight, a soft white and silver tone that seemed to radiate the light of the evening celestial body. Flowing, it draped effortlessly over her sleek form. Upon her bodice, the dress was lined hiding her mid-night black fur beneath. As the dress flowed into the train, it became shear revealing her slender legs and sparkling silver shoes. Rarity had designed and made the dress especially for her wedding day.

Nightmare Moon sighed dreamily as she glanced into the vanity mirror, studying her reflection. Rarity had also styled her mane, which proved to be a great challenge since it was always moving. Her dark blue ethereal mane had been woven into a partial bun, allowing the majority of it to hang loosely behind her neck. Miraculously, Rarity had somehow managed to create small waves and curls in Moon's mane, which danced as her mane flowed. Moon had wavy bangs placed softly on the side of her face as well. Her makeup was expertly done, simple but with stunning results. Rarity had chosen a silver-blue eye shadow and dark blue lipstick along with a small amount of mascara. Nightmare Moon almost looked like a new mare.

She smiled at her reflection, thinking of the man who awaited her at the alter. Moon couldn't wait to see Langley's reaction as she walked down the isle to become his wife. This day was turning out to be everything she had ever dreamed of, and so much more. How was it that such a wonderful man as Langley, would choose her? A part of her felt like singing (which she never did) she was filled with so much joy, but her nature would not allow it. So instead she whispered to herself "this day is going to be perfect." Pausing for a moment she thought, "Why does that sound so familiar? Oh well." Moon shrugged it off.

Nightmare walked over to the window, which looked out upon the venue. Langley was not at the alter yet, and only a few guest were seated. The sky was turning to an evening glow as Celestia slowly set the sun for the day. Luna was to raise the moon, which would be the finish touch to the décor and setting of the wedding. Langley and Moon were to say they're vows to one another beneath the light of her beloved moon and dark jeweled-sky.

"You ready?" Nightmare Moon turned from her position at the window to see Twilight Sparkle, dressed in a midnight blue gown, the same gown all of the bridesmaids were wearing, standing at the door to her bridal chamber. Moon nodded her head slowly. "I-I think so."

Twilight cocked her head. "You…think so?" She let out a small chuckle. "Moon, you're not getting cold-hooves are you?"

"What? No, no of course not!" Moon quickly replied back. "I'm just a little nervous is all."

"About what?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, like what if Langley doesn't like the gown? Or how my mane is styled? Or the wedding location? Or…"

Moon was stopped when Twilight interjected. "Moon, Langley loves you. Besides, you look absolutely stunning."

"You really think so?" Moon asked sincerely.

"Absolutely positutly!" A shrill happy voice answered. Moon turned to see Pinkie along with her other bridesmaids. The entourage included all bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Gilda, and EJ. Moon still wasn't sure just exactly they had all become a part of her bridal party, but at this point a part of her didn't care that much, she was just thrilled to be marrying Langley. Still…

"Ya really do look gorgeous sugar cube." Applejack added.

Moon blushed, though it was hard to see beneath her dark fur.

"Oh my goodness, it's almost time to start. We need to get Moon to the alter now." Fluttershy said firmly in her sweet voice.

"Oh, you're right." Twilight stated. "Rarity, where's her veil?"

"Right here darling." Rarity said as she levitated the veil atop Moon's head using her magic. She then proceeded to drape the blusher over Nightmare's face, which was to be lifted off by Langley when she met him at the alter. The veil itself was made of silvery spider-like silk with small twinkling stars intertwined.

"You just look so beautiful!" Pinkie said before bursting into a flood of dramatic tears.

"Oh come on Pinkie, cut it out already." Rainbowdash stated.

"Come on girls, it's time. We really need to get going or the entire schedule will be thrown off." Twilight said, with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Ok. Wait!" Moon cried. "Where's my bouquet?"

"Oh it's…uh…well it's over…no. Maybe…oh…" Twilight flew around the room in search of the flowers. "Who was in charge of the flowers again?"

Fluttershy raised a shy hoof. "Um…it was me. I left them in a vase at the exist, that way they'll have had lots of water before going so long with out any."

Rainbowdash facehoofed. "Of course. Well at least we know where they're at."

Twilight let out a huge sigh of relief. She was starting to look more stressed than the bride. "Alright everypony, we really need to get this show on the road."

"Oh, I love shows." Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Come on." Applejack said, pushing an excited and talkative Pinkie out of the door and down the hall.

Moon followed closely behind the group of talkative mares. When they arrived at the door, which the procession was to leave from and walk down the aisle, Moon looked at her energetic bridal party and began to think. When exactly did she ask these mares to be her bridesmaids? Come to think of it, she didn't remember doing such a thing, at least not with the Elements of Harmony. She had discussed the possibility of Gilda and Ej being her bridesmaids if the time were to come, but had she ever mentioned such a thing to the six mares that had once been her greatest foes? No, not that she could recall. Things had just happened so quickly.

"Hey, wait a second. When exactly did I ask you six to be my bridesmaids?" Moon asked irritably.

Twilight gulped. "Uh well you see, you didn't exactly ask us." She said timidly, lowering her head and backing away slightly.

"Well then why they hay, are you all here as my bridesmaids?" Moon asked, anger now in her voice.

"It was Princess Celestia. She makes us be in all of the important and memorable weddings." Twilight responded. "We thought she asked you though and got your approval." Twilight inched further away.

"My approval? MY APPROVAL?! SHE DID NO SUCH THING! WHY THAT LITTLE…"

"Now Moon, perhaps we should all take a deep breath and calm down before…" Fluttershy said in her most soothing voice, desperately trying to calm Nightmare Moon down. It did little to extinguish Moon's furry.

"This is mine and Langley's day and she thinks that she can just tamper with whatever she wants to! How could she?" Nightmare Moon declared.

"Look, I know you'er not thrilled to find out about it this way. We honestly thought you had approved us being in your wedding party. Perhaps Celestia just thought you would like having the extra help and company on your big day." Twilight offered.

"Highly unlikely. Celestia just wanted to show off all of your stupid little faces." Moon spat out.

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted.

12h ago"Look Nightmare. It's clear ya ain't happy about what's happened. We sure ain't thrilled about the situation either. But their's nothin' any of us can do about it at the moment. And if we all keep on like this, we're gonna miss you're wedding all together. I suggest we all just take some deep breaths and get through the next few hours after that. I reckin' once ya see Langley none of this will matter anyways." Applejack said, finishing with a wink.

Nightmare Moon gritted her teeth. "Fine. I guess you're right. But don't any of you act like you're my clostest pals or anything at the reception later. Got it?" Moon said, shooting a glare at each member of her bridal party.

"Oki doki loki." Pinkie said, the other's nodding their heads in silent agreement.

"Good." Moon said. Just then, the music began to play, signally the bridesmaids to walk down the isle. Twilight lead the way, followed by Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Gilda and EJ. Once the party was standing in their places at the alter, Moon appeared under the arch of the door, where she and Langley first caught sight of one another.

Nightmare Moon slowly levitated her bouquet of black roses, and positioned them in front of herself using her aurora. Taking a deep breath, she took her first step down the aisle, blushing as her eyes found Langley's. A huge smile formed upon her face.

Langley couldn't take his eyes off of Moon, his jaw dropping slightly as he first caught sight of her. She was breath taking, a vision of the night itself. The way her dress flowed like air behind her, and her mane extenuated her face. Langley was so caught up in the sight of his bride that he did not hear Celestia when she said, "Our you two love birds ready to say your vows?" Dean, who was Langley's best man and was standing right next to him, had to nudge him, hard, in the ribcage. "Hey, the tall one's talkin' to ya. You just gonna stand there all day or what?"

"Oh, right." Langley said, as he turned to face Moon. Her nearness was intoxicating, Langley was not sure if he could hold off from taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately before the designated time. Nightmare Moon smiled sweetly at him, blushing underneath her veil. She let out a small giggle. "Your supposed to move this thing out of my face you know?"

"Of course, I knew that." Langley said, as he moved the blush out of Moon's face, draping it backwards. "Wow. Eclipse you look, stunning."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. I can't wait to get this part over with so the real fun can begin." Moon, winked at her groom.

Celestia finished saying a few words to the guest, and then looked at the couple. "If the ring bearer will now give the wedding bands to the bride and groom."

Dean stuck his right hand in his pocket. After fiddling around for a moment, he then brought out two gold bands, one that was much larger than the other. He handed the smaller one to Moon and the larger one to Langley.

Celestia had Langley and Moon repeat their vows to one another. Langley then placed the lager gold band on Moon's horn, and then Moon did the same placing the smaller gold band on Langley's ring finger. Celestia smiled. "With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and mare, you may kiss your bride Langley." Celestia said with a wink.

"Finally!" Langley said, grabbing Moon and dipping her. Just as their lips were about to touch one of Langley's soldiers ran into the venue shouting ""Sir, Federation Fleet has just issued a low class alert mentioning some trade route, what are your orders?"

This caused Langley to stop short of kissing his bride. He looked up, clearly irritated. "Soldier, can't you see I'm in the middle of something important here?! Whatever it is you were just saying can wait." Langley turned his attention back to his bride. "Now where were we?"

Moon giggled softly. Langley's lips finally found hers in passiont kissed, one clearly filled with deep desire and longing. When they came up for air, the crowd cheered excitedly for the new couple.

"Is it time for cake now?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down at her place at the alter.

"Pinkie, shut up." Rainbowdash whispered angrily to the pink mare.

Langley and Moon kissed once more, before they walked down the aisle towards their reception, which was to also be held beneath the shimmering night sky.

The moon glowed brightly overhead accented by the stars. There was no need for much decorating at the reception; Nightmare Moon had requested it remain simple and dimly lit to allow the night sky to provide the ambiance. There were many tables set upon the ground, each capable of seating twenty guests. Celestia had taken the liberty to invite the Canterlot elite as well as many dignitaries from around the world to attend the celebration. Moon knew very few of these "guests," nor did she care to get to know any of them while they attended the reception.

The area was alive and buzzing with the talk of the many ponies and humans gathered. Most had small plates filled with small appetizers and deserts as they waited for the bride and groom to make their grand entrance. Pinkie Pie kept sneaking over to the chocolate fountain and sticking her head underneath so that the chocolate poured into her mouth, much to the dismay of the remaining five who kept having to drag her away.

After an hour of waiting on the bride and groom to finish with pictures, Langley and Nightmare Moon stood at the entrance. Langley had his arm wrapped loving around is new bride's neck. Moon gently nuzzled him. As they entered, Luna arranged several stars in the sky to spell out "Congratulations Langley and Moon!" The attendees Oohed and awed over the sight. When she was done, Luna left for the remaindered of the evening, still fairly weak from the changeling invasion.

The reception included a lovely four-course meal, which consisted primarily of vegetarian courses for most guests, with the exception of the human attendees as well as Langley and Moon. Rainbowdash eventually had to be assigned to Pinkie Pie – sitting duty after the pink mare had ingested nearly half of the deserts, and began bouncing all over the place, which lead to several guests being knocked over. Langley and Moon had hardly noticed the commotion occurring around them, they were so absorbed in one another.

"I love you." Moon whispered sweetly into Langley's ear. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

The evening passed without much incident, save whatever chaos Pinkie created. But nothing could ruin this night for Langley and Moon. When the time finally arrived for Langley and Moon's first dance together, Moon couldn't have felt more special and loved. The way Langley had gingerly led her out to the dance floor, just the two of them wrapped in each other's embrace. Moon felt giddy and full of romance.

The song ended, but neither Moon nor Langley wanted to let each other go, as the air filled with the stomping of hooves and clapping of hands in celebration of the new couple. They probably would have stayed that way too, if Vinyl Scratch, or a Dj-Pon3 as she went by when performing, hadn't changed the pace with a loud fast paced song.

Pinkie Pie rushed out onto the dance floor. "Oh yeah, this is my jam!" She declared happily and began dancing. Soon, other guests followed suit, and the dance floor became alive with ponies and people, and no longer welcoming to a newly wed couple intent on romance.

12h agoThe hours swiftly faded away, and Moon found that she was actually really enjoying the celebration, despite those she didn't know as well as those she didn't like, being in attendance. The celebration was coming to an end, only two things remained: The cake cutting, and special surprise Langley had arranged. No matter how many times Moon pestered him; Langley refused to tell her what the 'surprise' was.

Nightmare Moon and Langley walked over to their towering wedding cake. It was covered in midnight blue frosting, and scattered delicately all around were tiny silver stars. The cake beneath was chocolate, which nearly blended into the dark frosting as Langley cut the first slice. Using a fork, he picked up a piece of the cake. Moon did the same, only levitating hers with her magic. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on the dark mare's face. Slowly, she levitated the piece of cake towards Langley's mouth, and at the last moment, smeared it on his face. Langley's face held a brief moment of surprise on it; before he grabbed some cake in his hand and smeared it onto Moon's muzzle. She cast him a heated gaze, as if she was angry, before the two of them burst into harmonized laughter. A sigh of relief was heard coming from Princess Celestia.

The time for celebrating was coming swiftly to an end. DJ Pon-3 announced that it was time for the bridal bouquet toss. Many of the mares swiftly ran to the center of the courtyard, eagerly awaiting their chance to catch the flowers in hopes of becoming the next bride. There were a few exceptions of not so eager mares, which were reluctantly pushed to the swarm by fellow friends or had been picked up in the stampede. These included Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Gilda and even Princess Celstia herself.

Moon picked up her bouquet of midnight black roses with her magic. Turning around so that her back faced the enthusiastic crowd, she closed her eyes and tossed the flowers. When she turned around, Moon burst out laughing. Celestia had caught the bouquet and seemed very shocked and unhappy by her predicament. She looked around quickly, and passed the bouquet off to an unsuspecting Gidla.

"Here you take them. I don't want them." Celestia said.

Gilda looked at the bouquet like the flowers were poison. "Oh no, I don't want these things." She looked to see who was standing closet to her. Rainbowdash was right there. Gilda tried to give the bouquet to her.

"Ha, no way, I'm outta here." Rainbow said, as she soared into the sky.

Gilda ended up re-tossing the bouquet as far away from herself as possible. The other mares ran greedily towards it, but all were swiftly beaten by Rarity, who jumped atop to bouquet and held it protectively. Her eyes were wild and crazed.

"MINE! It's mine!" She snarled at the mares, who quickly conceded and backed away.

The festivities reign on for another hour, before Princess Celestia announces that it is time for the raising of the sun, and thus the end of the reception. Langley smiles lovingly at Moon and winks. "Time for the surprise." He says. "Keep a close eye on the horizon as sun comes up."

Moon groans. "Really? You know my disliking of that bright ball of fire, why must eye?" Nightmare asks with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Just trust me ok?" Langley responds, wrapping his arm around Moon.

Celestia begins the raising of the sun, casting an orange warm glow upon the sky. She was raising the sun much more slowly than usually, creating a very beautiful effect of fire-like colors mingling with the soft blue edges of the sky. Then, there was a loud roar coming from the east, the same direction as the sun. Flying up out of the horizon, with the color of fire as its backdrop, flew five synchronized F-53's. They continued in a straight path, zooming over the top of the party, leaving a pollution of thundering noise as they continued on. The crowd cheered loudly with enthusiasm. Langley softly squeezed his bride as she looked over at him with a huge grin upon her face. "I love you." Moon said, kissing Langley. When they broke away from the kiss Langley framed Moon's face with his hands. "I love you too." He said, leaning in to kiss his new bride.  
Langley muttered something under his breath as he observed the lands of Equestria:

_\- Federation and Proud - (Federation Anthem, by the way)_

_'Twas' many years since the faithful fight, The one that cast new light, The Great War was her name, Nuclear War was our bane!_

_Missiles rose and countries fell, oh boy, it was hell! Out of the ashes, came flashes, of a world anew. Cities from wastelands, Mars we landed!_  
_Through all our progress, we were happy to invest in FTL Advancements!_

_With our accomplishments came great sorrow, but it would clear tomorrow! Federation Fleet was formed, to protect us in swarms, Frigates, Destroyers, Battleships, they fly!_

_Then, out of the night, came the Frostayan Fight! Our first war was quite a fright, we had to fight the Frostayan Might!_

_Thirty years of solid war, it left us quite sore! After four more years, the war would clear!_  
_With a huff, the Frostayan War came to a halt, all of us felt right happy!_

_Many years have passed since the faithful fight, The one that cast new light, The Great War was her name, Nuclear War was our bane!_

_Through all our hardships, one thought hits my side, "I am Federation and Proud!"_  
_(Repeat 4x)_

(End Chapter)

You have no idea how long this was sitting in my Docs.


	66. Ambush (OC Usage!)

_**Heres a Special Delivery, U.P.S. to your Chest, Artillery. **Lyrics from the song Heavy Artillery by Excision and Downlink. I recommend listening to it for this_ chapter.

**ATTENTION, SECRET REFERENCE HIDDEN IN THIS HERE CHAPTER. FIND IT, AND I WILL WRITE *ANYTHING* FOR YOU. ANYTHING. Even dirty things, if you really want me to. The Reference, is rather hard to c.a.t.c.h.**

(Task Force Minotaur.)

Two Weeks After The Wedding.

Task Force Minotaur was entering an area of Proxius Beta (CS-1241-9-INHB) that held a known Terror Group known as "Dissent's Legion", the Terror Group had bombed several Federation Supply lines in the past week, and they had just recently captured a Research Facility that held a device that could control weather on a Planetoid. Task Force Minotaur was going to be retrieving this device along with the help of 57 other soldiers that Federation High-Command sent along with them. All of them were currently driving down a muddy road onboard Six 'Stallion' APC's, each painted a Dark Blue. *Like Nightmares Fur, nothing to do with her though.*

-TheFederationDatabase-  
H.I.-350, "Stallion" 4 Wheel Drive 10 Man Transport.  
The H.I.-350 was developed shortly before the Frostayan War (2983) to suit the needs of the Federation Marines and their exploratory efforts on Planets. Designed for all terrain and conditions Imaginable, the 'Stallion' Transport is the most reliable, and Iconic vehicle of the Federation Marines.

The engine is a standard V8 turbo diesel, at 15,000 RPM. The Main Armament of the Stallion is either a 50. Cal 'Bear' Heavy Machine Gun, or a MGL-40, a Grenade Launcher.

*End of TFD*

The lead and rear 'Stallions' had their top hatch open, with a man each on the 50. Caliber Heavy weapons that gleamed in the pale light of the three Moons.

(Leo's POV)

I heard Radio Chatter about a bridge ahead, so I lift my foot slowly off the pedal, Causing the 15 ton APC to slow down.

"Alright, We have a bridge up ahead." I say to the men in the back.

Several of the men cheer sarcastically.  
"I can't see shit back here! how are you even driving?" a man asks me.  
"Thats a good question." I utter with concern.

I knew that orders were to NEVER turn on lights unless authorized.  
even my dash lights were turned off. in-fact. No lights were on throughout the entire vehicle.  
the convoy went over the bridge, slowly crawling across its dark surface.  
"Energy Readings to North-East, Keep traveling North along this road and we should be fine." Spoke the lead Stallion Driver, his Vehicle's suspension rocking as it drove over a lump on the ground. That was the last Lump he ever drove over.

_**Ka-Kow **_the hidden mine exploded, bringing the forward section of the two lane bridge down along with the first vehicle. The Convoy couldn't move forward.

it didn't help that a storm was brewing either.

(3rd Person.)

The Energy Readings turned out to be 155 MM Anti-Tank Cannons, Positioned in a hill-side bunker along a hill-line a kilometer away from the river-bank. One thing, these were _Not_ tanks they were shooting at.  
A H.E.A.T. Shell slammed into the Second Vehicle, and it exploded in a ball of fire. The Rear vehicle returned fire with its 50,' but it was quickly cut down by another shell from the Second Anti-Tank cannon. The Bridge crumbled under the Fourth and fifth Vehicles, leaving the 3rd cut off from Retreat. Leo, Huxley, and Tiberius Zane Jarrick dove out of the Third Vehicle, before the guns killed the other occupants.

Cut off from both Directions, the Marines hopped the Railing, and plunged into the cold dark water of the Panuan River deep in the Panuan Forest of Proxius Beta.

Another Explosion brought the bridge down completely, the chunks slamming into the water below as heavy storm clouds rolled in overhead, the Pegasus Gods frown upon the remaining Marines. The Marines, tied down with loads of equipment, managed to get their way to shore. All three survivors rolled onto their backs, and slipped into unconsciousness.

(Nightmare's POV)

"Langley, I-I... I'm finally allowed to go without gaurds!" I squeak happily.  
He stared at me for a moment, and then what I said dawned on him.  
"E-Eclipse! This is wonderful! When did you get the news?" He smiles.  
I tap my hoof to my chin. "Oh, when you start noticing the gaurds staring at my flank all morning for a few days, you kinda get the message."

Langley drew me into a kiss, and I happily returned it.

His Wrist-net Wrist-Connected Wrist-Computer (WWW) gave a garble, before it refined its speech into Percy's Voice. "Contact was lost with Task Force Minotaur one and a half hours ago. Out of 60 Marines, there is a 0.000001% Chance only three will remain, and there is a 99.99999% Chance all have lived."  
Langley broke the kiss.  
"Out of all things, it has to be Ambushes... I hate Ambushes." Langley growled, and patted my shoulder as he got up and slung his C.L.A.W.-14 to his back. (Carbine Light Assault Weapon, to those who forgot.)  
I sigh in sadness, and I spoke with an unhappy tone: "Work? Again? Langley... we don't even get to see each-other that much... I have to live in Ponyville with Everjoy until the Elements deem me... Safe."  
Langley looked back at me with a heavily torn expression. "I-I know, its... its... things are picking up again... the Dissent's Legion is hitting key things in our Government, not to mention what Percy just said... I-I Have to go." He said with a tear as he walked away from the love of his wife. (NoTypo)

I fell onto the bed and let out a sob, I could feel his enchanted ring pulse into mine, giving me his exact location as he left towards the Train Station. He had to board a bullet train, and head to the Conquered Federation Territory, or how it is now called: Phoenix. Named after the ship that first arrived here.

After a few short minutes, I could feel his ring shoot away from me at Jet Velocity.  
"Langley... please be safe! I want you to see our child... Please..."

(End Chapter)

Hm.  
I still haven't received much feedback about the WEDDING. (Chap-65) Whai U no give me feedback? Do so, for this chapter. Just this once, tell me what it was like to you guys. *Whimper.*

_**ECLIPSE IS GOING TO GET PREGNANT, DEAL WITH IT.**_


	67. FlashBack!

This first segment is two years old, I wrote this long before Orbit was ever thought of. In other words, WELCOME TO THE EARLY DAYS.  
_**This also means it might not be the highest quality like normal, this was one of my first hands of trying this out.  
**_If you wish to see any more early works of mine, give me a PM and I will send it to your GMAIL account if you tell me what it is.

Frostaya, 2989.

The gentle roar of the jet engine was making me nod off as I patrolled the skies above the main Firebases… not too much fun… I wish I were on one of those Firebases. The sound of the Ion cannons… or whatever the big guns on said firebase was… the only thing that I can do to entertain myself is watch the Firebases lob shells and watch what happens after they hit.

_Literally five minutes later._

KACHOW, KACHOW, KACHOW, KACHOW the report of my plasma cannons on my fighter roar in delight as they tear through multiple APC's I then pull up and come back around for another pass. I hear a lock alarm, using my years of training to the maximum… I roll my fighter, up and out and did a barrel roll; the missile was still hot on my tail… so I gun the ship towards the ground… breaking the speed of sound and at the last moment. Pulling up. The missile then slams into the ground. Causing a fiery cloud to appear on the dark mountain. United Federation Of Colonies fighters really do amazing stuff these days… KACHOW, KACHOW, KACHOW… I fire again hitting my mark and causing a Mobile Weapons platform to explode.

Jostling me around in my small but comfortable cockpit. Turning my Fighter towards the dirt runway that us flyboys used on this planet… yeah… no concrete here. All attempts at doing that were futile… Ha… they were wiped out before they even got to the job site…

As I exit the Red Zone I let out a HUGE sigh… it was getting even harder and harder to get out… but for some reason… it was really easy to get in…

I pull down the slider on my holographic control H.U.D and I get a response…

"Afterburners Online." Says a woman's metallic voice… my Flight A.I.

"That thing sure does wonders." I say to myself.

"I'm Glad that I please you sir." She says.

"YOU heard that!" I Exclaim,

Realizing that my course was off I pulled the stick and the fighter went back on its original flight path.

Eager to get home I thrust up to 100% engine capacity, Going around 1253 MPH.

I was pushed back as the G-force pushed me back into my flight seat…

A few minutes later I felt the tug of the ground as my fighter screeched down onto our dirt runway, as soon as I hit I deployed my reverse thrusters and I deployed a parachute. Causing me to stop like I flew into a concrete wall. The aircraft then stopped these functions I previously mentioned and the fighter was ready to be parked, fueled, and repaired if necessary…

Using my years of training to the maximum (Again) I pull into the camouflaged tent/ hangar and open up my canopy, and I jump out. And hit the dusty, fuel-drenched ground of our Airbase… the 2nd runway on this planet… that worked…we normally just landed in fields. If you first step on this base, the first thing you would smell was… the huge reek of rocket fuel. I personally enjoy the smell of it, after 2 years deployed on some cold, and extremely hot planet, you get used to it. To tell you the truth, everything is unpleasant on this planet… they started TERRA-FORMING the planet, but were only 6 months in with that.

So enough about me rambling on and on about how the planet smells…

(This is me actually typing the chapter from this point on, this is written today.)

I walk to our Mess tent, looking to get a bite to eat before I was cast back into the warring skies above the Red Zone. The ground crunches as I make my way to the Mess Hall, just as I was entering the tent a voice stops me. "Leo, I see you made it back alright." One named "Private (Orion Joseph)Langley" was leaning against a crate of weapons, his badly battered C.L.A.W.-14 hung at his side, the rifles Flashlight was turned on, illuminating his feet. He was wearing standard combat armor *I have a picture of that, I can send the digital copy if you give me your Gmail account if you have one.* with his helmet under his arm.

"Yep, there was never any doubt. How was your escapade into The Valley?"

Langley sighed.

"We were getting hit by Artillery constantly, and we had to deal with seemingly endless waves of those Dark-snow Robot things." he swung his rifle over his shoulder, his eye-piece moving the holographic crosshairs up to the top right corner. "We got out of there, but Anderson started having delusions about a Pre-Great War show called "MLP" or some shit." He chuckled. "You better go get something to eat, you can take my rations... not hungry."

"Oh, and one more thing, Tell Anderson he should stop dreaming about technicolored Earth Horses... that stuff is really... Stupid?"

I nod, and enter the tent.

(Langley's POV, Present.)

The Train picked up speed, and I leaned back in my chair and stared at the picture of Nightmare Moon in my hand.  
_It was.. what? a month since we got married? I should request some leave..._

My body went numb as I coughed away the tears. _I knew I wouldn't be able to see her much. You can get through this!_

I was very glad I was the only one in the Captains car.

I let loose my tears.

(End Chapter)


	68. THE LEGION STRIKES BACK

SuS.

Uh.

Yes!

Inspiration came from that stupid-ass named thing I posted, *checks watch* Minutes ago.

I am sure you guys are really dying for a chapter.  
So a chapter you shall receive. _Even If I damn it to hell for all eternity._

**There is a reference(s) in this chapter, if you find it, you tell me what to write. The piece of writing will be private between both of us, but if it is good enough or chapter related I will post it here.  
I will write ANYTHING.  
Even... some of the... more Romantic pieces of writing.  
I could also give you a large backstory chapter!  
The choice is yours, Good Hunting!  
The first person to find it should say so in the Reviews, then PM me with what you wish me to write for you. I AM NOT AFRAID!**

(Begin)

**_THE LEGION STRIKES BACK._**

_Task Force Minotaur.  
Seven Hours after the Ambush._

**N**

The storm had arrived in full force, the rain pelting the survivors of Task Force Minotaur, water slipping off of their helmets and visors, the thin glass visor covering the eyes only. (Designed to look like the Combat Armor Reinforced Mk-2 Helmet from Fallout New Vegas.)

**I**

The Marines held gleaming C.L.A.W.-14 Assault Rifles, while one held two Ancient Skorpions. (Found on Earth)  
Weighed down by the suppressive atmosphere of the hot Panau Jungle. The three soldiers quickly crouch-walked to another rock along the bank shortly before a Dissent's Legion Mk-84 shot overhead, the craft illuminating the jungle with its spotlight and firing off flares to help the pilots see the ground.

**G  
**  
They had made astounding progress through the jungle, only stopping to wait for the pesky Mk-84 to fly past, and taking out a few squads when the thunder would clap, to hide their gunshots. One named Leo fiddled with his C.L.A.W.-14, wincing at the damaged firing-mechanism he had acquired from the fall into the river, a large piece of shrapnel had hit it hard. This had made his C.L.A.W. Untrustable, the computer that controlled burst-fire was also damaged. This could cause his CLAW to mis-burst in combat, either firing too short of a burst or emptying his entire clip.

**H**

You could see how this could impair his fighting ability, yes?  
The Marines made another move, furthering themselves from the river they had used to escape. The Mk-84 was getting dangerously close with its search pattern, but it appeared to be getting low on fuel. The craft made one more pass, before it turned back around and flew back... home. (?)

**T**

The Marines quickly took note of its heading, and adjusted their trail accordingly.  
This would make their job a whole lot easier, knowing the position the craft lands. The Marines vaulted over a slippery log, and hit the deck as a Stallion (Hostile) Transport rolled past on a small mud road. It was followed by an Ambassador Tank, which appeared to be re-purposed as a cargo-hauler, a long flatbed trailer in tow.

**{}**

**M**

"Hey, Tiberius, got enough explosives to take that Ambassador out?" Huxley whispered.  
The man nodded, and ran out into the open road before either of the two men could respond.  
He jumped aboard the Ambassador, broke the Machine-Gunners neck, and threw him out of the turret. After slipping a silencer onto his Skorpion, he fired a burst into the Gunner, Commander, and slipped himself inside the tank. Another muffled gunshot followed as he killed the driver. The Tank halted, rocking on its suspension. The Tank then fired, destroying the Stallion with both main cannons.

**A**

The shots were timed perfectly with a clap of thunder, but the Stallion exploding a second time was not.  
Distant wail of sirens reached the ears of the Marines, and they quickly threw the dead Tank Crew out into the rain, and climbed into the 58 Ton vehicle.  
"How do we operate this thing?" Leo huffed, "I'm not trained for this!"

They all put on headsets.

**R**

"What? You've never played Battle-Space Three? Are you insane! that was the best title for the FedBox!" Tiberius' voice rang from inside the depths of the tank as he threw it into forward drive. "It was so realistic, there was even moving fish!" The Tank roared down the road, ditched the trailer. Suddenly the tank and the men inside were jostled as a Land-mine exploded under the tank, but it did little to harm the Venus-made vehicle! The forest to the sides of the road were alight with muzzle flashes. The bullets pinging against the treaded vehicles onboard Shielding, projected by its multi-million dollar Electro-magnetic Plating.

**E**

"The A.I. would walk straight into walls! Can you believe that? Its a step up from Online Multiplayer I guess." Huxley (Forever Alone, played Campaign) sighed as he turned the turret 45 Degrees right.  
Leo tentativley began operating his station as commander, and he began lighting targets up on Huxley's H.U.D.  
The Trio rolled out of the jungle, and they were met with the guns that fired upon them. Each were folded up and were being towed by their two wheels towards the inner buildings. The Drivers realized the threat, and died as the Federation (Stolen) tank emptied its barrels into barrels of highly flammable liquid.

**{}**

**M**

The shockwave from the explosion rocked a fuel-truck, and it carreened into an L shaped warehouse, Exploding on contact. The fireball rolled upwards, and it was joined by more fire as the explosion expanded outwards, the warehouse blowing its roof foot by foot as the ammunition and gasoline inside was ignited. As the flames dissipated, the ground shook heavily as a Rocket-Silo opened from underground, shortly after, a gleaming space-craft shot upwards. The exsaust expanded outwards before it was contained by an electric heat shield. The Rocket rose upwards to around 15,000 meters before it rolled slightly to its side as it performed a gravity turn.  
The remnants of Task Force Minotaur climbed out of the tank, and walked fifty odd feet forwards towards the gleaming rocket ascending into Orbit.

**O**

"That was our package for sure... well, lets call the boys in Orbi-" The rest of the warehouses went up in flames, casting a large boom into the stormy night.  
"-t, and get us, and our tank, into Orbit." 

**O**

The Rocket was carrying the weather control device. Weapon Status: Extreme.

Capabilities: Disruption of entire Planets, capable of evaporating atmosphere, or causing Ice-Ages for thousands of Years.  
If it falls into the wrong hands (which it has) and it is put to weaponized use, it could spell doom to any planet it is sent to. This could spell trouble.

**N**

**, You guessed it,**

**R**

**U**

**L**

**E**

**S**

Anyone spot any references?  
I want an excuse to write something Horrid.


	69. PR-49174351

(Head Canon)

Ever wonder what those 'stars' were that freed Nightmare Moon? If you wish to find the answer to this question, you must look at the past.  
Four Space-Probes from the United Federation Of Colonies were launched from Earth on a classified date. The probes arrived successfully. The Probes, however, were on a crash trajectory with the Moon, Luna-1.

_The Probes would seal a prophecy._

Twelve Months before the arrival of Captain Joseph Langley,  
Equi-3 System.

(Luna-1)

Four Federation probes gleamed as they fell rapidly down to the surface of Luna-1, firing their Ion-Thrusters in a vain attempt to keep themselves from hitting the cratered landscape. As the Robotic space-craft fell, however... Something peculiar happened.

Three of the probes flashed a bright light, connecting together with beams of magic, charging a magical bond. The Probes hit the Moon, as this happened, the magical energy built up in the probes, along with the onboard Nuclear devices, released. The warheads strengthened the blast of energy. All in one moment, the magical bonds that held Nightmare Moon to the surface of the satellite were destroyed, tearing apart, freeing the Queen of the Night.

The Mare in the Moon sped towards Equi-3, followed by the only probe that survived the impact: PR-49174351.

The mare and the probe split their course, the probe firing off a stream of alarmed information back to Earth, Stating: "Un-correctable course: scuttling Devices, Inoperable. Emergency Thrusters, not responding. Power core, online. Communications, Limited. Emotions, None."

Nightmare paid little mind to the Robotic device, too thrilled at being released to care.

The last she saw of the probe, golden with re-entry heat. She never thought twice about the... thing... that was following her. The Probe fired its emergency thrusters, apparently regaining control in the time it took to enter the atmosphere. The probe slowed down hyper-quickly, disappearing far behind the Revenge-intent Nightmare.

The probe, bewildered at its situation, splashed down in a swamp inside the Everfree. Safe-guarded by the giant Hydra.

Nightmare, had ambushed Celestia and Luna as they made their way to the Summer Sun celebration, sealing her in her own sun as the dark mare took the sisters places.

_The Probe caught it all, well, not with a Camera, but with its Energy scanning equipment._

A burst of energy, followed by a blinding light, (Or so the Probe thought) and the release of Luna, Celestia, and the shockwave that carried Nightmare out deep into the Everfree. There she would lurk for Twelve Months. We all know what happened after that. (Orbit Begins)

It is unlikely PR-49174351 has any information of value, but its two Nuclear Warheads were still intact.  
The probe has enough fuel to lift itself off the ground, but requires new programming to do so. If one would give it orders, it would shoot off into space and carry out said orders. Lets just say this, the 'Elixir' class space probes were designed to be turned into deadly Nuclear weapons once they outlived their usefullness. Weapons that could destroy most things with a will. The probe in the Everfree is long asleep, however.

But...

As of today...

**_The probe began transmitting again._**


	70. The Infinity Class

So, me and Torrenta are thinking about starting a Role-play forum, Opinions?

I also have this blueprint of a Freeson Class if anyone wants it. I can send it to your GMail.

***BTW, the year has changed. It is 3013 now, since the 10-month jump.***

(Begin)

_Planet: Space, Around eight Parsecs from Zella-Shipyards._  
_Dimension: Reset Dimension. _  
_Time: Two Days after the launch of the Weather Device._  
_Federation Fleet Two._  
_U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain._  
_Bridge._

"Krausk, we Realize you say for us to not use our Doxia Drives, but if The United Federation is to advance across the Cosmos... er... Multiverse, we have use the darn things!" One named President Trevor Bushman exclaims, smashing his fist down on the holographic representation of his desk.

Admiral Krausk huffed at the holographic projection, and gave his reasoning:  
"Well, I don't want to get on Mattimeo's angry side, Nor do you, or anyone. Until we are contacted by the Dimensional Lords we CANNOT do anything of the sort!"

The President chuckled darkly.

"Oh Krausk, you amuse me. The Infinity Class should be completed within the next Fourteen years, once that happens we can achieve domination! Don't even get me started on the weapons onboard, it could crush the Jesus Class if it was still in operation. The Infinity Class will lead us to conquer thousands of dimensions!" He began to speak again, but was cut off by Krausk raising his hand.

"You should have seen what the other side is like... They would spit that sorry excuse for a Warship into oblivion like it was nothing, _**You cannot even fathom the things I have**_** seen**."  
With that, Krausk shut down his Holographic Display, the Holographic President fading away.

"Attention all ships, I know you are all new Captains with new ships, but you must trust my judgment on this. Set course to FS-23675-5-INHB, We have to blockade this Infinity Class until our Crack-pot of a newly elected president gets his sanity together." (This is not rebellion, Admirals have the authority to stop reckless Presidential campaigns)

With that, he began charging his J.U.M.P. Drive Mk-2, and the rest of his thousand ships followed suite.

The Federation ships blasted into Hyper-space, the once lively section of Deep-space fading into black as nothing but the stars alight in the background.

(Hyclon Industrial Secret Shipyards, Betelgeuse.)

Out of the black of space, came a thousand or so fully armed and armored Warships. Upgraded versions of the Last Generation of ships.  
Leading the Fleet was a heavily modified Freeson Class, the ship was loaded with 4 times the amount of weapons than the normal class. It also contained a Imagination Energy fueled Lewis Reactor, the exotic energy more than enough to run the modified Super-Frigate.

Hyclon Industrial Security forces identified the obvious threat, and under orders from the president, they engaged.  
Blue lances of Plasma and the bright flashes of light from Kinetic weapons lit the Industrial System of Betelgeuse. Federation Fleet Two easily over-powered the security vessels, and they surrounded (all thousand ships) a lone miniature Repair Station. Suddenly, without warning, a Cloaking Field was dropped and a massive 15 Mile long Infinity Class Exploration ship appeared, nowhere near finished state, but it had built already to J.U.M.P. Several galactic lengths. Luckily for the Federation ships, no crew-members were currently onboard. The computer was yet to be installed, so it was a derelict vessel.

"There she is... its massive. Nothing compared to what I've seen though. Anyways, All ships: Fleet Defensive Formation around this Hunk o' Unfinished Vessel. Keep that damned Crack-pot of a president from getting his greasy hands all over this Federation Warship."

The Collective mass of Warships carried out their orders, a few of the newer captains taking a moment to refer to their Formation booklets.  
"You! DD-219, Get your shiny ass into Formation!"  
The Captain jumped to attention, and pulled himself next to an upside-down Sol Class relative to its perspective.  
Now that Krausk had his Fleet together, he slipped his ship in-between two Luna Classes; The Kestrel, and The Night-Gazer.

The one and only Krausk then contacted Captain Langley, his call dialed for a few moments, before it abruptly stopped and a Holographic representation of Captain Joseph Langley appeared. Langley, once again lower in the chain of Command, popped a crisp salute. "Drop the formalities, Langley, I respect you more than myself."  
Langley, spoke. "That goes against Section thirty-two of The Federation's Captain's Handbook, and is punishable by De-pressurization."

"Langley, shut up."  
"Yessir."

Moving on to more serious business, Krausk adjusted his Admirals cap and began to enlighten Langley of the situation.

"Langley, sorry to inform you, but you will have to head Space-side. Our "President" wants to take over... Haha, a Dimension. _Don't get me started..."_

The Married man recoiled at this.  
"A-are you serious? NO! I just got married, I haven't even spent quality time with my Wife for MONTHS."

The channel went dead.

"_That went worse than I expected. I guess he just needs a break with his horse... or he forgot his Coffee this morning."_

(Everfree Forest, Equi-3.)

{Personality Core, Active}

"Ugh." A heavily robotic female voice groaned, "The last my memory unit recalls is hitting this... I estimate this is a planet."  
The re-awakened probe began to run scans of the local atmosphere.  
{78% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.039% Carbon Dioxide. Roughly 1% of water vapor.}  
The probe took this information, and sent it to its main processor.  
"Ah, I see. We are on a Class M Earth-like planet."  
The Probe let out a whir of its coolant fans.  
{Mission Directive: ... ... ... Corrupted File.}  
"Corrupted you say?" the computer chuckles sadly, "Well... lets see what programs I have to fix this."

{Minesweeper.}  
"No."  
{MLP-Online}  
"No."  
{WoW.}  
"No."  
{Star Citizen.}  
"No. I am not a Starship Computer."  
{Dating Simulator 3011}  
"Why in the Code do I have that? No."  
{De-Corrupter. **WARNING, Corrupted.**}  
"How Ironic, No."  
{A.I. Creation System.}  
"...No, I don't want Children."  
{De-Corrupt the De-Corrupter.}  
"Perfect."

The Probe ran the program, only to find it was running an outdated version.

"I would feel anger if I was Human."

It continued its search...

After a hundred odd more programs, the Hard-coded part of herself grew upset with her.  
{Make up your damn Processor...}  
"How Rude... Fine. Let me do it myself..."  
{No, I will do it.}

After a few minutes of Probing inside the Probe, the De-corrupter was De-corrupted, and it De-corrupted her Mission Data.

"Interesting... 'Find sources of Imagination Energy.' What does that have to do with my type? Isn't that the Instigator Class's job?"  
{Yes. But while you were file-searching, I did a quick background check of all subsystems. It appears you have been modified.}

The Female probe let out a robotic wail. *Translate this, I dare you.*

"01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101110!"

(End Chapter)

We meet PR-49174351!

How was she? Percy' is gonna have an interesting time when they meet.

Give me Feedback and Federation Fleet won't steal your house!


	71. I'm not Dreaming

(Begin, Start Flashback too.) *Uh, Sad song? Hmm... lets see. Josh Woodward: "I'm Not Dreaming"* _Listen to it._

(Captain Langley's POV, Eleven months Earlier.)

It was several days after the end of the Changeling invasion, and I found myself on the castle balcony overlooking the canterlot gardens.  
It was around five minutes from now that a ceremony would be held for the dead. I could hear the roar of engines far in the background.  
Feeling an urge to voice my pain, I recalled an old song I used to listen to.

"I was a soldier boy, in the twilight of my youth." - _Josh Woodward: "I'm Not Dreaming"_

A convoy of M-228's Roll into Canterlot Castle, the exhaust and engine noise echoing around the castle.  
The trucks were met with ceremonial Royal Guards and Federation Marines, the Marines looking crestfallen for their lost comrades.  
The trucks pulled right, and stopped.

"When I could still feel love and trust in above for a truth."

The many trucks lowered their tailgates, revealing a hundred coffins, each adorned with a Federation Flag. The first row of Deceased Marines were removed from the vehicles, and were placed fifteen Feet to the left of the stopped convoy.

"I fought with bravery, then I left my gun behind."

Eclipse joins me on the balcony, her front left hoof resting on my shoulder. *_ Cant to the hearing thing, sorry. *_  
The next row of Marines were unloaded, placed a row down from the other marines.  
While this was occurring, Five Mk-84 VTOL's Landed, each capable of carrying eighteen deceased.

"But the misery ive seen never wiped itself clean from my mind."

The third and final row from each of the vehicles were unloaded, set in another row below the second and first.  
Twenty men loaded their C.L.A.W.-14' Rifles, and fired Twenty rounds into the sky for the first row, the tracers shooting high into the sky.

"Now I've never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping."

They reloaded, and did the same for the next row after a few minutes of silence.  
The Mk-84's lowered their ramps, and the first row of the deceased Marines were loaded equally onto each of the five transports.  
Eclipse held me tighter as I fell to my knees.

"I barely recognize the people that I knew, the faces the same and I still couldn't name but a few."

The next row was loaded into the transports, and the armed men from earlier Reloaded, and after a minute of silence, they fired another twenty rounds from each of their weapons into the sky. The M-228' Transports continued forwards, clearing the bombed Canterlot gardens.

"If god isn't dead, then I'll kill him myself, Cause I've seen the worst and I'm scared to just burst into hell."

The last row of the deceased Marines were loaded into the Mk-84's. The Armed men from earlier reloaded one last time, and put away their weapons.  
The Mk-84's spun up their engines, and they lifted off into the sky. Eclipse continued to hold me, tight like a vice.

"Now I've never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping, I'm not Dreaming!"

The Transports shot forwards, gaining altitude rapidly. The setting sun caused them to glow as they shot away from Canterlot.

"Now I've never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping, I'm not Dreeaaaming!"

They disappeared into Orbit, presumably to deliver the Marines to a ship to take them back to their home planets.

"Now I've never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm Sleeping, I'm NOT Dreaaaaming!"

(End Flashback)

I snapped out of my Flashback, it was quite vivid.  
My head hits the back of my desk's chair. _"Don't think you can take much more of that, Langley. You've already served for... most of your 100' some year old life."  
_"I wonder how Meadolax is doing? Hopefully not doing something like that 'Let it Go' incident he told me about."

I sigh, taking a sip from my Canteen.  
While I was taking a long draw from my Canteen, I pulled my picture of Nightmare Eclipse (Langley) Moon.  
My Canteen clattered to floor, the empty container rattling against the metal floors.  
_"Your so beautiful... I wish I could say that to your face."  
_I put away the picture, and I fired up my computer.

I was instantly met with one of my Recent calls, "Admiral Krausk, 17 hours ago."  
_Didn't he say something about our President wanting to take over a dimension or two? I would love to see how Doxia and the like would think about that.  
_  
The computer beeps as I call Admiral Krausk, it rings.

"This is Admiral Krausk."

(End Chapter)


	72. UFCSS Avenger, (And CLAW Stuff

Alright.  
First I am going to explain the C.L.A.W.-14 in greater detail.

The C.L.A.W.-14 (Carbine Light Assault Weapon - 14th Version) fires a 7.62 X54r Round at around 15,000 FPS. The round itself uses a normal gunpowder base, but the barrel is lined with magnetic elements, spinning the bullet and propelling it much faster than a normal, none magnetic weapon. The downside to the original C.L.A.W.X-13 (Carbine Light Assault Weapon Experimental) was the amount of power required to activate the electromagnetic barrel. The C.L.A.W.-14 solved this problem with adding an energy module to the bottom of each clip, so it can fire off its 40' round payload without the gun diverting power from its main computers. The C.L.A.W.-14 was first used two years after the Frostayan War began, replacing its older cousin, The U.A.-45. (United Armories - 45) in the Infantry Role. IT was the main weapon used on the Federation side during the war, and still is to this day. An Experimental version, the C.L.A.W.-15, is currently in development. The rifle itself should be ready for production in the next Twenty Years. (Hint Hint, Torrenta.)  
The C.L.A.W. Series was developed by United Armories, and it is being produced en-mass by Hyclon Industrial.

The C.L.A.W.-15 is in development to replace the C.L.A.W.-14's only weakness, Recoil.

Along with the base versions of the C.L.A.W-14, there are several variants:

The DMR-48. (Designated Marksman Rifle-48)

The S.O.P.C.L.A.W.-14 (Special Operations C.L.A.W.-14)

The Light Machine gun variant, The H.C.L.A.W-14. (Heavy C.L.A.W.-14)

and the Plasma based version, the P.C.L.A.W. (Plasma C.L.A.W.)

The C.L.A.W.-14 remains the most Iconic weapon the Federation Armed Forces carry, (the most iconic vehicle being The Stallion APC)

You can buy a C.L.A.W.-14 for around 15,000 F-Creds, in the twenty first centuries currency, ($) that would be around 30,000 Dollars. (You need to save up lots of dough, Bb4h... and a little more to get a Federation weapons license. If you are of age. 18+)

What did you guys think of that? Well, I would have released it to the guide but that never gets read.

Hnng.

I used all my imagination energy on that damned C.L.A.W. Guide!

Lets see...  
Lets see...  
...ees steL  
...ees steL

Y'know this would be an opourtune time to use a few OC's.  
Lets see what I have. *Unless I pair you all into one unit, that way I can keep track of all of you guys.*

(Begin)  
_  
Planet: Space  
Location: U.F.C.S.S. Avenger.  
Hangar.  
Outside Temperature: -298 Degrees Fahrenheit._

The Hangar was a very dark place, the only light coming from the lights along the wall, and the navigation lights on the ground for the various Aircraft onboard the Avenger. The hangar bay was rectangular, which extended all the way to the sealable doors that let aircraft out into the depths of space. Blinking lights lined the ground to the door, which had a Minotaur painted on the right side of the closed blast door. Task Force Minotaurs patch.

Suddenly, alarms rang around the Hangar, and the "Ground" crew held onto straps on the floor, their oxygen gear already deployed as the doors hissed open before space silenced them. As suddenly as the doors had opened, a H.I. Globe-Ranger landed, the 54 man Space-Transport skidding as the tires activated their brakes.  
Ground Crew, (now safe from space) directed the Star-ship to the left, into the storage area of the Hangar bay.  
Once inside, the craft shutdown and the double loading ramps lowered in the back, revealing the Dark interior of the black-painted space-craft. Out of the darkness, stepped an entire Platoon of Fresh-meat, most recruits, some Veterans.

One named Vanhelsing adjusted the duffle-bag around his shoulders with his robotic left arm. He the removed his Combat helmet from his Dirty blonde hair, revealing Hazel eyes. (Blueish Green.) His arm fell back to his side, the robotic appendage squealing quietly as its servos kicked in.

as he was walking to a few crates (Where he would attempt to fall asleep) He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to look at the nuisance.

"Vhat in Finis' name do you want?"

"Uh, Vanhelsing, right? Uh. Could you lower the Robo-Gun from my face please?"

The Earth-born reluctantly lowered his arm. the built in Firing mechanism and barrel of his old C.L.A.W.-14 retracting into his arm.

"Well, my names Leonardo, (Not my Leo) and I believe I'm paired with you in a squad."

The Veteran shrugged.  
"Ask T.Z.J, T.F.J' vants you to."

Leonardo blinked.  
"Uh, who's TFJ?"

The ship took to a terrible shaking.  
_**"TFJ IS ME, I AM YOUR CREATOR... Well, other people are, but I STILL WRITE YOUR EVERY**_** MOVE!"****  
**The ship stopped shaking.

"Alright, Ill talk to... T.Z.J... Where would he be at this moment?"

Vanhelsing shrugged as he laid down on the crates of Body armor.  
"You can find him, I am goings to Sleep. G'night lad."

And so he did.

The Avenger took to a terrible shaking again, but not because of an omnipotent author.  
J.U.M.P. Drive alight, the ship bent, and accelerated along the bubble of distorted space.  
Destination?  
Who the hell knows... Uh, Betelgeuse.

(End Chapter)

_**I REALLY WANT EVERJOY TO COME BACK, IT IS SO HARD TO WRITE LONG THINGS.**_

_***Sigh* Oops. I'm in Go**d speak, alright. Yes, my co-writer has been gone for... a week or so. Reason? She told me, but I don't have her permission to tell **you.**_

_Have a nice night Every-Fed!_


	73. Fall of the Federation

Listen to FTL OST, Debris (Battle). (Loop it for this chapter)

Federation Fleet has accumulated in orbit around Betelgeuse, the President had been taken care of, by a Human named "Langley." However, one group has been quick to act on our moment of weakness.

The past few weeks have been traumatizing, word has spread about surviving members and ships of The Council. During these weeks, Hyclon, reluctantly began work on the U.F.C.S.S. Light-Beard, the one and only Infinity Class to ever exist. They had cut down the total time until completion by Five years, making it due for full service in around nine. No time at all for a galactic empire.

The Council had nowhere near enough ships to create a Fighting Fleet, they had no Offensive ships. They had something else. Troop Carriers. Pegasus Classes. Much like the one Langley fought all those months ago. Another thing The Council had? Before the Rebellion, Council scientists had begun work on a Clone program. Guess who came back and bit us in the ass?  
In the past few weeks. They had invaded Venus, Mars, Mercury, and they even managed to bring down the mighty Military planet of Zella.

"Admiral... we lost contact with Venus, Mars, Mercury, Zella, We only have Earth and the outer planets and colonies left." A distraught Ensign (who hadn't slept in a week) spoke sadly.

Admiral Krausk didn't speak.

"Sir?"

"The Orbital Defense Network around Earth is our last chance to keep the Federation name. But even Earth will fall in time." Krausk spoke, his frail body weak in ever growing old age.

"How can we stop the fall of Earth?"

"There is only one way... We have to commit Genocide on all other planets. All Council held planets that is."

The United Federation of Colonies had something else up its sleeve.  
Weaponized versions of Crew-mans Sickness, the very thing that took the life of Langley's Father, Washington.  
It was designed to act in minutes, not years. And was 284X more contagious than the Common Cold. Breathing a single cell of the substance would... kill you, no matter who you were or how strong you were.  
The Council has clones?  
The Federation has Manslaughter. (I'm expecting a firm retort from Torrenta)

Even as the Ensign and the Grand Admiral spoke, a Super-Freighter was being loaded with hundreds of thousands of Chemical Warheads, to be released by Stealth-Bombers when the Freighter got near a planet.

Krausk spoke again.  
"Well... I think we can call this the Fall of the Federation."  
He pauses.  
"But if we succeed, we might just go down in history by all beings... as Murderous... horrid beings. Unless another way is found before the Freighter arrives."

_**ORBIT.  
**_PART THREE.  
**_FALL, OR RISE OF THE FEDERATION._**


	74. Bullet-filled Revelations

_QOUTE OF THE DAY! - I wake up every morning and come downstairs, and I find my Room-mate doing dishes, She's Great right? A roommate who does the dishes. Only one problem. She Cleans them with WUBS. Ugh. WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB! - Dubstep Dishwasher - Living Tombstone_

Canterlot.  
3013.  
Two days after the Super-Freighter was loaded with Bio-weapons.  
**Emergency Evacuation of High-Ranking Government Officials Underway.**  
ETA Until The Council invasion Fleet Arrives: Two and a half Earth-Days.

(Begin)

Canterlot was in Chaos, Ponyville was in Chaos, The Smoking ruins of Manehattan could care less, Appaloosa was in Chaos.  
The Entire country of... Equestria (Uh? Whats the name again?) was in Chaos, at first the news of the Invasion Fleet on its way was kept quiet.

So much for that.

The United Federation Territories (U.F.T.) was already evacuated, having received emergency notifications from the remainder of Federation Fleet High Command, (Who have fled to the Outer Colonies) and they had acted upon it.

The Remaining Federation Troopers were tasked with keeping Riots under control- a task more easily said than done.  
Nightmare "Eclipse" Moon, along with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Captain Joseph Langley had yet to evacuate.  
Langley's Freeson Class was landed outside of Ponyville. His current location? Canterlot.

_"Oh shit.. Oh shit.. Oh shit.." _Luna was muttering under her breath as an Ambassador Tank rolled before them, all weapons armed and ready. "The tank is ours, it should be able to clear a way for us to move past these Riot-filled streets." Langley said with certainty, before motioning the Royal sisters (and his wife) to follow the Tank, which was rocking on its suspension as it rolled over a taxi-cart. The Ambassador gave a blow from its horn, causing the sisters' ears to flatten backwards.

Suddenly, the Ambassador's Drive stomped on the breaks, the vehicle rocking forward on its suspension. It turned its turret 22 degrees to the left, and fired both cannons, the back of the turret ejecting two shells as a Flipped M-228 transport was torn in half, both segments skidding to the side of the road from the shock-wave. Followed by more profanity from Luna.

"L-Langley, it hurts!" Eclipse whimpers while holding a hoof to her right ear. Langley winced at her pain. "Nothing I can really do about it now, Love." He then raises his rifle, and scares off a Citizen who came outside to investigate the explosion.

After miles of travel, they came across a platoon of Marines, the soldiers wearing Riot-Helmets with their visors folded upwards. One of them noticed the Royal Sisters, and spoke into his Tooth-mic.

Two other Marines locked their eyes onto the Leaders, and they both cast looks at the one who spoke into the Mic.  
Langley, noticing his Radio wasn't picking up what they were saying, moved protectively in-front of Nightmare Moon.  
The other "Marines" raised weapons with lightning quick reflexes, and they each got a clip off into the group.  
In the moment, the fake "Marines" had been highly inaccurate, 99.99% of the bullets hitting. One hit though.  
Langley, raised his handgun and ended all three of them. The other actual Marines, raised weapons, and aimed them at their own ranks, twitchy at any movement.

He looked back at his group, noticing no faults.

That was, until Nightmare gave a small whine. Her face darkened, her eyes growing wide.  
She slowly sank to her fore-legs, blinking. after the third time she blinked, she screamed in pain.  
The three members of the Royal Family recoiled backwards, stepping away from the screeching Nightmare.  
"No. No! **No! **Not like this, Please, Not like... _this._" She whined between waves of agony, her eyes locking onto Langley as he slipped into her vision. "It's going to be alright, It's going to be alright," She began to black out from pain. "Stay awake for me, stay awake for me." Langley said with a stressed, worried tone. **"LANGLEY!" **She screamed, her throat going raw.  
"Sir, We have to keep moving! The Riots are getting out of hand, a large crowd is making their way here right now!" A Marine patted Langley on the shoulder. "Either get her out of here, or get her beaten to death by this crowd!"

Langley nodded. "Eclipse, Look at me, this is going to hurt, _real bad. _That bullet tore straight through your leg and into your chest, Stay still. Me and Celestia are going to lift you to the M-228." With that, a magical aurora, gold, surrounded her.  
"Ready?" Langley said with a grimace.  
_**"JUST GET IT OVER WITH! AND GET ME SOME MORPHINE, I WOULD RATHER TAKE THAT STUFF, THAN LET OUR CHILD HEAR MY SCREAMS."**_Nightmare roared. Langley, with help from Celestia, lifted her into the air.  
"Wait, your Pregnant?" Langley said in shock as he heaved her into the back of the M-228 Transport truck.  
_**"YES, REMEMBER WHEN WE MATED A COUPLE MONTHS BACK WHEN I WAS IN HEAT? TOOK A WHILE I KNOW." **She yelled back at him.  
_"Heh...Heh. I'm gonna be a Father!"  
_**"YEAH, IF I**_** L**ive that long. _GRR, even with this stuff it hurts like Tartarus!"_

The Transport shook, the Royal Sisters, along with the Pregnant, and Wounded Nightmare left towards the Train-Station.  
Langley was excitedly exclaiming how he was going to tell Meadolax about his Pregnant Wife. (Torrenta... Please.)

(End Chapter)

(TIP OF THE DAY!)  
While you have a bullet lodged in your chest, tell your Husband that your Pregnant!


	75. Cook's Journey (Pt-1-3)

Northern Republican guard fleet HQ 0200 hours

(Admiral Nights POV) _Hybrid Battleship's Words. *Everjoy, I haven't replaced you!*  
_  
"Sir!" a man appeared "Yes Private what is it? " I asked, "Sir its about the Federation." the private said. "What has happened?" I asked "We have been monitoring them for months and it appears they are Falling Sir." the private said "Hmm this is bad, they need help. Send two fleets; one recon and another Cruiser fleet." I said, "yes sir" private said "And get communications with them I wish to speak with them about my fleets coming to help" I said "yes sir" the private said leaving the room. Night walked over to his chair and turned on the communications system. "Attention all Personnel, this is Admiral Night, Set Weapons to Power one, warning red, I want everything loaded." I ordered.

_**THE BATTLE OF EARTH.**_

Husks of dead starships littered the orbit of Earth like you would see trash in a national park. Fighters raced between these wrecks to fight other fighters, using their RCS thrusters they shot straight up and down, and to the side. Plasma lanced across the sky in a deadly fireworks display, Magnetic Accelerator Cannons fired their kinetic shots at other starships. There were a few that appeared to be in the lead of the fleets, one starship, A Luna Class, Marked with a 4, which was decorated with a cobra behind its number, appeared to be leading the Human Starfleet, while the other, a Ragnarok War Cruiser happened to be leading the other, Hostile fleet.

Hours past on as the Human fleet was beaten back to the last numbers.

A starship, marked with a #3 with an eagle as its decoration, fired its remaining thrusters and slammed into the other fleet's command ship, #4, taking this as a good chance to leave, the ship jumped Faster Than Light away from the fighting. The ship was headed to the Asteroid Belt.

The Fall of Earth.

Two Days before the Evacuation of Equestria.

The Asteroid Belt

3013.

Milky Way Galaxy

I was sitting in the captain's chair of the scavenger vessel I own, listening to my sonar equipment. The ship I was on was an antique, being a Fordon class light recon frigate vessel turned Scavenger. The ship was part of the 23rd generation of star vehicles, my salt and pepper look reflected against the polarized glass. My reflection had his hand in his stubble. I like reflections. especially if it's the stars.

the cold pings of the sonar picked up something, So it beeped a proximity alarm.

"What was that?" I exclaim to myself. "De-Shade." I say to my A.I.

"De-Shading, Cook." Says my A.I.

What I see is fascinating. 4 Miles Of Pure Human engineering.

The Fabled Starship-4, or Cobra, the ship being a gigantic monstrosity that fought in the battle of Earth, it was sad that humanity had to build these things.

U.F.C.S.S. Cobra, 4.  
Bridge.

There is a faint light from a computer screen in a dark Bridge, the dead instruments of the starship were present, but were they actually dead?

"FUSION REACTOR RE-ACTIVATION SEQUENCE STARTING."

A faint hum fills the hallway.

(10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90-100) Reboot Of Fusion Reactor 100%

A roar now fills the hallway, and then returns to a hum.

"REBOOTING SUB SYSTEMS."

An electronic surge as the computer screens light up

(10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90-100) REBOOT OF SUB SYSTEMS COMPLETE

The computers flash the United Federation Of Colonies emblem, and then that turns into a holographic display screen.

"REBOOTING LIGHTING SYSTEMS."

The lights flicker

(10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90-100) LIGHTS ONLINE.

Bright flashes as the lights brighten to almost to the intensity of the sun, and then they dim down.

"Whoa…" I say to myself as the ship's bridge lights up, and then the lights carry out to the rest of the ship, it then dies down to reveal a fully operational (Mostly) Battleship. A flash as the strobe beacons blink for a moment, they then turn blue, and start blinking every, 3 – 5 seconds.

Then something odd happens. My ship starts moving forward, without me doing it.

They hit me with a retractor beam… I'm in an asteroid field… what are they thinking!

I notice a flash from the battleship, and then a silent blue streak of plasma hits the asteroid and destroys it like a crocodile devouring its prey. A few of the chunks fly past me as the shock wave reaches my body. "Did that vessel just shoot that thing?" I ask as I rub my sore head.

The hangar bay deactivates its Force Field, once I was pulled inside, the hangar's force field then closed.

The ship was then brought towards an area on the floor marked as

'Non-Military Landing Zone.'

As the beam dropped my ship, I shut my systems down, to conserve power. Knowing that it would be idiotic to try to escape here. I then hear something open the airlock door, walk down my halls towards my bridge, so I quickly hit a few buttons and the door closes, locking itself. I propel myself off of my swivel captain's chair and race across the room, the smell of metal and fuel reaching my nose as my feet hit the hard floor, I reach my destination and dial the combination lock on my gun cabinet, It wasn't just any lock though, it was a 21st century one. They sure made good locks.

I reach into the cabinet and take out my DMR-48 long-range marksman rifle; I can hit a Federation coin from four miles. I point it at the door, ready to blast this intruder to pieces. The door flew forwards as it was kicked, almost like doves running from a cat. Acting on fear, I fire.

my rifle pounds the thing in the door, just to be sure I fire it a few more times, The thing in the doorway glows blue for a second until it throws some canister into the room. The canister was the last thing I saw before I hit the floor.

(End Chapter)

This is chapter one of a Three Part segment of chapters.  
I am entirely taking this from my old book, "Rebellion". I had to literally copy and paste this, (and fix a few things)  
Like all things ancient, my grammar and/or Federation Lore might be slightly off.


	76. We meet The Alicorn

_**LISTEN TO: **_FTL OST, Last Stand. Loop it for this chapter.

(DIRECTLY AFTER LAST CHAPTER)

I wake up in a cell, with the standard things, a cot, a sink and a toilet. And apparently my weapons were packed in a bag on the end of my bed. It felt cold. If it wasn't for the seven men staring at me from the end of the cot… I would probably go deeper into the sheets to keep warm. "Um. Hello?" I ask nervously. They were silent. An eighth man walks down the hall, and stops at my cell. "Give him some room! It looks like you scared the poor man half to death!" the older, probable veteran spoke.

"We can't trust him sir… look at his weapons, Military grade! How do you think he got them? He must've shot lots of our guys to get that stuff!" the younger of the seven spoke.

I chose the time to speak, "Or I bought them from the markets on Venus… what do you think is down there after the Councill tore up you boys?" I say with a matter of fact voice. All 8 of them look at me. They stare at me for a couple of minutes; they also fiddle with their weapons, they obviously needed plenty of counseling.

"Do you know why you are here? No? You are here for our cause, you will be given military grade starship, crew, containing all 7 of these idiots while me, Captain Vojislav sits here on big ship while comrades go hunting for recruits!" the man now identified as 'Captain. Vojislav' speaks. I recognize the name it is Slavic,

Voj is for War, or Warrior. While Slav, for Glory, fame.

"Come, Comrade, I will take you to your new ship, also take your weapons."

He says while walking out, I grab my weapons and walk with him.

He walks to an elevator, hits the button and he steps in.

I then step into the elevator with him he then clicks a button, and some odd music starts playing as we descend very, very, very, quickly.

The door opens and we step out into a vast underground tram system

The tram just arrived, so we board it.

As we board the tram, the words they said finally sunk in… I need to recruit soldiers to fight the #1 terror humanity's faced… I'm not cut out for the job.

The train lurching forward cut me out of my thoughts, judging by how fast we are going this is going to take 2-3 minutes.

"I know your thinking about what we said, we will help you but we cannot show ourselves or we will be ripped to shreds, do you understand?" the old man says in his gruff voice. "Yes I understand, Sir." I say back, Feeling quite small compared to this legend. He then smiles, and holds out an ear bud. I take it, "Put it in your ear." He says smirking. So I do as he says, Again.

As soon as it entered my ear a transformation took place, the ear bud grew forward a little bit, and a hologram appeared up front of my right eye…

This hologram showed a crosshair in the middle, ammunition in the bottom right corner, radar in the top right, shields to the top center, which was empty.

The man then hands me another device, this time it was a disc, and the center had an orb that was glowing, I give him a questioning glance. "Here let me do it, don't want ya electrocuting yourself!" he chuckles he takes the orb and presses it in the center of my chest, all of a sudden it grew inwards, and dug into my skin to latch itself on. I then notice a cool feeling enter my body; my breath also grew very cold, and stayed that way. All of a sudden, metal plates started covering my body, the metal plates turned out to be the power armor the other men were wearing. (Vulcan, you have the Militarized ORION SUIT I talked about a while ago. Welcome to power armor.)

I also notice the shield bar fill up until it grew a second layer of blue.

"Is that too small? Too large, or just right?" he asked with a smirk. And I've only noticed until now that he had a very slight Russian accent. After a few seconds more, he stopped, catching his breath. "What was so funny sir?" I asked innocently. As soon as the words left my mouth he cracked up again.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECCHHH.

The tram slowly skidded to a halt, and it missed, again. Of course it would miss. It's designed that way. We stepped off onto the platform, and we walked through a hallway that gradually widened into a huge chasm, I walked up to the railing. And was amazed at what I saw; Rows upon rows of huge starships, one caught my eye though. It was amazing, it was like seeing an Alicorn (Word had spread), and coincidentally someone else must have thought so, because the ship was titled "The Alicorn" it was almost like a long rectangle. Although on the sides and underside of the ship it widened out, and then smoothed off and two slabs of metal, which were attached to the ship with a straight wing like strip of metal. On the huge slab of metal, it had a picture of a burning Moon, but the flames were blue, like everything else U.F.C that involved color. (An old me from two years ago trying to describe one of my Starships)

"I guess you would like that one?" he says, with a now, present Russian accent.

He scared the living daylights out of me.

(End Chapter)

CHAPTER TWO OF THREE OF OLD SAMPLE TEXT FROM REBELLION.  
Hey, at least we don't have to see Eclipse screaming her head off for a chapter!  
BroniesB4Hoenies is worried: He spoke to me a day ago. I will quote him. "stress and blood loss (Nightmare's case) is bad for child development, and can cause the child/pony to die inside the mother (2/10 infants in the world die this way)."

So.

Lets pray to Finis and keep her (The baby) alive.  
He might survive,  
or she might not.  
(See? You don't know what gender he is, She is still in development.)

And don't pray to Meadolax, I have no idea what will happen.

Have a nice day/night/Orbit.

And, uh. Someone want to work on the summary for me? HELP ME!  
I also have the official title of ORBIT right here if anyone wants it. The picture itself is too large to fit into the Title Picture the site provides. So, I will use my Trademarked "Re-entering Spaceship" Title.


	77. Squee! Miedo is cute when she Sleeps!

_**ABOVE VENUS**_

_**Two Days Later.**_

The Alicorn was running out of stamina, after of the grueling trip hiding from Ragnarok patrols. The ships engines were still glowing their trademark blue though. At the bottom of the ship 4 square holes opened up, then those holes glowed, and 4 objects fell down towards the lush planet of Venus, they bathed in fire as the atmosphere reacted to its presence.

I stared in awe as 4 gleaming objects bathing in fire fell to the planets surface. And I also heard the distant roar of thrusters as the objects slowed down, to around Mach 3, well slowed down compared to what they were going.

The objects then slowed down and landed in the orchard that my family, I mean myself owned.

I then ran over to my tool shed to grab something… that my Great, Great, Great, add a few more Greats, grandfather used, an old hunting rifle that my family repaired, and upgraded as time went on, to the point that this thing was a cross fed energy rifle, which used plasma and bullets to harm its target, here's how it worked; First the bullets were loaded into the weapon like you would expect, and fired like you would expect, but as the bullet traveled down the barrel, plasma was injected into the barrel, which then superheated the bullet and propelled it at velocity's incomprehensible to us Humans, if you didn't understand my rant here's this simple equation: Bullet + Plasma = Profit.

I then run over to my Jackal, a civilian pickup truck. Which was used to transport native fruit to and fro the market, typed in my password, and entered it, the transmission then started and I race of to the landing sites.

POP! The explosive bolts all say in unison, and the door then flies off my drop pod.

I then step outside and breath actual oxygen… it has been far too long.

I then hear another pop and another door lands beside me. And apparently flying doors also summon Soldiers… albeit this one was… well not as old as most. He stepped off the door, and stretched.

"So, w' sup?" he says… quite over joyously.

8 Words for you,

This, was, going, to, be, a, long, trip.

We both heard the swerving of a vehicle, so acting on instinct we run into the foliage. The truck appears into view, and stops right where we ran in.

The young farmer stepped opened the doors, which then slide upwards like some sports cars in the 21st century. It was standard now though.

"I know you're out there! There's no point in hiding!" the man says.

We silently rise out of the bushes with our weapons drawn. We were also met with an old rifle pointing at our heads, using my brief military training aboard the _Phoenix, _I analyze the weapon, and it appears heavily modified, probably harder hitting than ours.

We both enter a Mexican stand off like state, an odd look appears on his face as he lowers his weapon. He must have just noticed what we were wearing and what government our weapons were made by.

"You are of the Federation? Where have you been all these years? Well, seeing who you are, I'll let you take my vehicle for whatever you need, the code is 398-524-680, hope that helps. And you're welcome to stay at our, I mean my house." The man says.

"Oh where are my manners? I am William, resident farmer for the city. We have automatic farms… but the Ragnarok's killed the power when they first landed! Our defenses all shut down. We were slaughtered, our military personnel anyways." William said with sadness.

(THE ALICORN)

"Contact, Three O'clock. Intercept orbit, Brawler Class Assault Cruiser, Appears to be of the independent faction. its weapons are arming, and boarding craft are exiting out of its hangars." says Rick, the Radar Operator.

"Whats the range?"

"5 kilometers sir."

"Our rail cannons can hit that, Stand by."

Peterson then toggles a switch on his joystick, and a holographic targeting system unclips itself from the ceiling, and swings down. "Alright Miedo, lets do this!" The Changeling rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Targeting H.U.D. Online, Please wait a few seconds while the CPU reads the target..."

"Systems online, Range: 4.9 Kilometers and closing, Please select weapon type."

I frustratedly say, "Rail Cannons, four round salvo, Wingtip cannons only."

"Understood, Beginning Salvo, ten seconds."

I wait anxiously, watching the enemy ship quickly move towards us.

"Rail Cannons Firing, Brace."

the ship shudders, as the two Rail Cannons on each wing fire a 6 inch shell forward towards the B.C.A.C, the rounds seemingly hung in mid air, before they collided with the enemy ship, Causing its shields to flash, all but one of them got deflected by the shield, the one remaining shot, penetrated the hull, and ripped a medium sized chunk out of the hull.

One of the enemy ships engines flashed, before dying.

The Alicorn's Place-holder captain was pondering over what he hit, and realised he hit one of the engine bays.

The enemy cruiser responded with an array of plasma cannons mounted just in front of the bridge. The shells, traveling at the speed of light, hit the U.F.C. ship, causing some of the electronics to flicker, as engineering diverted as much power as possible to the ancient shield generator. the enemy shots, luckily only hit a small, non vital area of the hull.

The Captain of the Alicorn, decided, to fire two combinations.

an Ion cannon, and the Rail weapons mentioned before.

The blue ball of static electricity, and the blue streak from the Rail cannons,

Propelled themselves forward. The enemy ship, raised its shield accordingly, and The Alicorn's weapons hit the enemy vessel, the ion cannon shorting out the shield for a brief moment, allowing the rest of the weapons to hit the unprotected hull, causing the to ship flicker for a moment as the electricity faltered. The hostile ship, returned fire, using an array of missile batteries, The Alicorn was ill-equipped fighting projectiles, and the Federation ship payed the price.

"Enemy ship has launched missiles! Raise shield to maximum!"

"No, I'm cutting power. the weapons are heat seeking."

The ship darkens, and the engines cut out, causing the missiles to veer off course, no longer having a sense of direction now that the heat was leaving the Frigate, most of the missiles went off course, but a few of the weapons, Penetrated deep into the Federation Ship.

the Alicorn's temporary captain, was thrown off of his chair from the force of the explosion. The Alicorn's power returned, and immediately sent power to shields and fire fighting.

The Pirate cruiser, decided to let the poor Federation ship decide its own fate, the enemy ship, returned its boarding craft to its hangars, opened a jump portal, and left the combat zone.

"All units, we got heavy damage on engineering decks one and two, get down there and get the Engi's out of there!" I shout through the intercom. "Miedo, help me with this!" Peterson barked. "Uh, sorry hun, I have no idea what any of this stuff does..." the Changeling yawned from the floor beside him.

_**If only a Phoenix would save**_** them.**

**(End Chapter)**

Alright.

The end of me copy and pasting from my old book.  
Miedo was added in with the addition of Peterson, my Federation Lore and love for the Character made it necessary.  
Now we have a cute Changeling sleeping through an Epic Space Battle!

Yeah.

This wasn't really fun to do, the past few chapters.

_**I NEED YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING.**_

I am considering re-writing the first ten chapters, quality seems... so low in the beginning.


	78. PLOT STUFF

**_"Alright, what's the status of our expedition crew?"  
"No survivors, sir."  
"Fantastic. Bring them to the bridge immediately."  
_****_"But sir..."_**

-Admiral Krausk to a low ranking un-named Ensign.

_Alright.  
Let me show you ze plot for the last few chapters I have posted, this is giving away no spoilers._

when Part Three of Orbit began, it was centered around The Federation being beaten back to such a weak force, that it would require: A. Those Chemical Weapons, or B. an FTL styled type of chapters until Part Four. (FTL styled meaning that Langley will have to J.U.M.P. many star-systems to deliver information to the last United Federation fleet, same thing happened in the game FTL.)

Before this happens, Equi-3 will have to be brought out of the question, meaning it will be deep-space instead of planetary based like normal. Equi-3 will be invaded by The Council, (We already know this) leaving Celestia, Luna, and Eclipse out of home. Langley, being a nice man and all, will take them with him. If the planet ever has hopes of surviving, they need rulers to take over *IF* Federation Fleet clears them out. However, before Langley can reach his Freeson Class Heavy Frigate, he must get out of the Rioting Canterlot by Federation Cargo Train. Nightmare Moon is also revealed to be Pregnant, during the chapter "Bullet-Filled Revelations". She was also injured, putting her foal at risk.

These are the facts as you should understand them. *up*

Otherwise.  
_**I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW THIS WILL WORK**_** OUT.**  
Same thing happened for all the rest of the book. I guess I need to formulate my Plot-chart for Part Three.

Sound good?

Sorry, no Chapter today.  
I will make sure to give you a very good one tomorrow.  
_**EVERJOY IS**_** BACK!**  
Which will help with the above, of course.

Anyways.  
Enough of my rambling.

-OH, before I go!  
How bout' I set up a forum or website and we can have "Talk with TFJ!", if any of you have information an a site good for this, talk to me. 

Thanks!

(End Chapter)


	79. Federation Bullet-Train

Alright, Uh.  
I was unable to reach my Co-writer yesterday, so this is all me.

An hour had passed before Langley and his injured (and non-injured) companions got to the Train-Station.  
Rumbling on the tracks was a fully fueled and heavily armed and armored Military Train, Anti-Air and Anti-Tank turrets built into the tops of the cars. Langley quickly helped his companions into the Passenger Rail-car, setting Nightmare on the bench and sitting with her.

the Edinium-fueled train let out a blow from its Air-Horn, and each of the cars' began to spin their wheels forward.  
the train quickly picked up speed, the turrets scanning all sides as the train left the station.

"Langley..." Nightmare Moon whimpered, her bandaged leg and chest twitching. Langley stroked the side of her face as she leaned into him. This continued for a few minutes, before all hell broke loose.

_**"Council Warships have begun invasion operations, bombardment imminent."**_A robotic voice rang throughout the train, followed by high pitched alarms.

_Screeeeech **Boom.  
**_

__Screeeeech **Boom.**__

__Screeeeech **Boom.**_**  
**_

__Screeeeech__** **Boom.****

Bombardment rods fell from the sky, blasting the mountain city of Canterlot and shelling the elevated tracks.  
**"Alert, Tracks ahead damaged. Priming Jump thrusters."  
**The bottom of each of the cars glowed.  
As soon as the front car was a foot away from the blasted bridge, it fired its rocket thrusters, lifting the front of the train upwards. This happened for all of the rest of the cars. The train then slammed back down on the un-damaged tracks, and continued on its way.

The Anti-Air turrets opened up as well, bringing down F-53's left and right. Causing the burning Fighter craft to scream to the ground, pummeling the Equestrian Dirt.

Nightmare Moon was sobbing gently into Langley's shoulder as bullets dented the sides of the cars.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Langley's eyes.

A QX-360 was burning, falling to the ground slowly. The belly of the craft hit the dirt first, before the wings knocked over trees and exploded as the engines were ripped from the aircraft. This wasn't the problem.

The QX-360 continued sliding.

**Straight at them.**

(End Chapter)

*Sigh*

I really really really need Co-writers to get big chapters, Hopefully Everjoy will log in and work on the next chapter with me.

But that is up to fate.

_**The Child is a girl, by the way.**_(No, not you Everjoy!)


	80. Dean's Demise

(Moon's POV) _Everjoy's Words. **Welcome her back!**  
_

The screeching of metal against dirt pierced my ears like hooves on a chalkboard. I covered my ears, but it did nothing to ease the horrific noises of war that surrounded me. I saw it coming. Saw the sheen of the flaming metal craft as it skid toward us at a pace I knew without a shadow of a doubt, would result in a collision. As quickly as I could manage, my horn began to glow and in a flash of light, Langley, myself and several others who had been on board, were beamed just outside the moving vehicle right before it collided with the aircraft.  
There was a loud explosion of metal hitting metal, and a wave of heat washed over me, unlike anything I had ever felt before. I screamed, not for my own safety, but for the fear of my unborn foal. For a moment, everything went black. When I re-opened my eyes, the images that surrounded me were blurry and distorted. Everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. Langley was hovering over me, saying something to me that I couldn't quite make out. Then, I felt a searing pain in my lower abdomen and screamed.  
"Eclipse, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I finally made out Langley's voice, distinguishing it from all the surrounding noise. I knew exactly what the pain was from and the fear that washed over me, made me not want to respond. Maybe if I just ignored it, pretended it wasn't happening. "AHHH!" I screamed as another sharp pain overtook me.  
Langley was now sitting next to me, his face was filled with a fear and concern I was not used to seeing. "Eclipse, tell me what's wrong." He demanded. Tears were now streaming down my face as the sharp pains continued like daggers piercing me. My face contorted in anguish.  
"The baby." I managed to choke out. "Some things not right." My words caught as another wave of pain shot through me. I could Langley moving around me, but my vision was growing dim, black spots surrounded the corners of my eyes.  
"It's too soon." I heard him say, panic in his tone.  
I knew what he meant, but this wasn't labor. This was something else, caused from all of the stress and physical assault I had had to endure the past few days. I shook my head as best I could. "No…that's not it." I managed to force out my dry throat, before everything went black.

(Dean's POV) _Canterlot. Tee Eff Jay's Words._

"Everywhere! Their Everywhere!" Yelled a soldier beside me, before several bullets tore through his chest and neck. "Damn it, they got our Radio operator!"  
Council Marines were swarming the remaining Federation Military Personnel like you would see from an Ant mound. Plasma was cutting down Marine after Marine, the Council equipping the P.C.L.A.W. instead of the standard C.L.A.W, making them especially lethal. No reloading needed.

"I fought with bravery, then I left my gun behind...  
But the misery I've seen never wiped itself clean from my mind.  
Now I've never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping."

I ran back towards the Evac-Point, but it was no use. The Council had already killed everyone I knew.  
I picked up a Dead mans C.L.A.W.-14, and I emptied both of them with both hands as the Council swarmed around me.  
I killed twenty or thirty before my element of surprise was lost. One of the marines, pointed at me and raised his P.C.L.A.W.

"When I'm sleeping, I'm not Dreaming."

Plasma heated the air around me as the Council invaders let loose.  
One of the bolts of Plasma seared right through my leg.

"Now I never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping.. I'm not Dreaming."  
"Now I never ever closed my eyes completely, when I'm sleeping.. I'm not Dreaming."

Plasma tore right through my Chest-plate, dissolving my lungs and other major internal organs.  
"Gilda."

I let out my last breath, and closed my eyes completely.

(End Chapter)

**_Today we honor Dean Styner, member of the United Federation of Colonies, 133rd Starship Regiment. He fought with bravery, but ultimately left his body behind.  
Special thanks goes to: To Define Life, (TDL) for allowing me to use such a great character.  
Yes, TDL, it was time._**

**Dean still lives, not in this dimension however. Check out To Define Life's Profile, he has a great story going. Like Zombies? You will like this.**

**Alright disengage god spea**k, alright. Yes, Short chapter again, but I had some work to finish up. *Code sucks, y'know.*  
Our Pilot Enviorment at Principal Financial have been acting up, at least in my building. So, being part of the Testing team, I had to stare at code and find problems. I have to do this for the entire night, so, Explanation complete!

_**Also, to those who care, I am building the Phoenix on... Ugh. Minecraft. Using a bunch of mods, I should be able to make it fully functional. Pictures will be posted on my DeviantArt when it is**_** complete.******

Have a nice day/night/orbit.

**_Dean Styner. R.I.P. - 06/27/2014_**


	81. The Infinity Class Arrises

*YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWN!*

Alright.

It is time to write a chapter, let me pull out my bag of tricks!

Here we have Hardcore Rick-Rolls, Eh. Painful Nightmare? Eh. How bout' "Betelgeuse Noose"?

Sounds cool to me! Do you really have a choice what I write anyways?

Oh, and before we begin.  
Something fun for all of you to hear!

_ALL VIDEO GAMES MADE IN THE FEDERATION ARE SECRETLY TRAINING THE MASSES TO DO CERTAIN JOBS, LIKE DRIVING AMBASSADOR TANKS (Battlespace 3) , TO FLYING FIGHTER JETS. (Grand Fed Auto_ 5).

**FILL OUT THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

(Begin)

_Krausk's POV.  
Betelgeuse.  
The Infinity.  
Bridge.  
_  
"Council Zelda and Pegasus Classes inbound, Orders?"  
One named Krausk grew a wicked grin.  
"Well, Mr. Ensign #28834, We have this Infinity Class... Begin Start-up procedures, I want to hear this baby purr."  
The Ensign blinked.  
"Sir, this ship has never been turned on before. Simply put, we have no idea what will happen!"  
"I can tell you what will happen, I will shove this here Combat Boot so far up your ass you will taste rubber if you don't follow orders!"

The Ensign blinked.  
"Y-yes sir... Begin start-up sequence!"

The ten mile long Battleship began sending power to all of its weapons, an uncountable amount of turrets raised themselves out of the hull. Shortly after this, all of the windows flickered on, before blast shields covered the ports.  
As this was happening, three of the eight engines powered up, illuminating the rear of the unfinished vessel.

Several Captains in the Council Fleet literally pissed themselves.

"Let's see what this baby can do... FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"

A few moments passed.

"Uh, Sir, how do we fire the weapons?" Asked a Marine, one of the many Non-starship trained personnel scattered around the large Bridge.

"Didn't any of you play Federation Fleet: Convergence? No? Finis damn... that was a great game! Here, allow me."

Outside in the depths of space, the remaining Federation Fleet ships scurried out of the way as the Exploration Battleship opened fire, the experimental weapons tearing through the lightly armored Council Transport Cruisers.

"Abra Kadabra!" Yelled Krausk as he activated the Auto-Targeting unit.

Another few Council Warships were scattered as space-dust.

"I'm Three Hundred and Seventy Two (372 Out/o - 400), I WILL NOT DIE NOW!"

Federation Fleet and Council Warships mixed together like stew, The Infinity Class dinning on Luna and Celestia's (Classes) with its ultra-powerful Matter-Distortion weapons. Speaking of Matter Distortion.

A messy dark red J.U.M.P. Lane opened, and shortly after closed as a heavily modified Freeson Class jumped in.  
_**  
**__**The**_** Discord.**"Sir, the Experimental Matter-Distortion Frigate has just jumped in. Uh. Its shooting both sides. Orders?"  
Krausk lifted his Coffee mug (Printed with: Federation Beauty Saloon Regular Customer) , and took a long swig.  
"Sir?"  
Krausk gently set his cup down.  
"I think we need to Raise Orbit to rated M, but that might just be me."  
The Ensign shook his head.  
"Say again?"  
Krausk looked at the Ensign in annoyance.  
"I think we need to destroy that thing, Mm, But that might just be too hard."

As he spoke, the Discord disappeared and Re-appeared elsewhere, zapping an unfortunate Trooper Class.

**_Epic Metal Song Engage._**

"Raise all three engines to Maximum, lets do an Enigma Empire and ram all these tiny ships."  
The Infinity Class shook, before it was propelled slowly across the Battle-Space, seemingly phasing through some of the larger vessels. On second look, the Infinity Class was _Brutally tearing through _the larger ships.

"Ahaha! Wish this thing was with me when we went to Equestria Earth!"

The Ensigns (Misplaced Marines) were also enjoying themselves, as the front of their ship tore through a Celestia Class, taking her Virginity. (By tearing through all of its decks, and ripping out its Reactor Core.)

(K = Krausk, M = Marines)

"Federation Fleet, Fuck Yeah!" M (I'm so so sorry.. I have to do this.)

Another ship was torn to pieces by the massive Infinity Class.

"Killing Council Fleet!" K

And another.

"Fuck Yeah!" M

Two more.

"Taking lives!" K

Eight more.

"Fuck Yeah!" M

Twelve more.

"Federation Beauty Saloon!" K

You get it.

"Fuck Yeah! M

"Humans!" K

"Fuck Yeah!"M

"Coming Again to save the motherfuckin' day yeah!" K

"Federation Fleet, Fuck Yeah!" M

Meanwhile, in another Solar System, Langley and his Companions made their way *Slowly, albeit* to The Phoenix, hopefully before it was discovered and pounded into the ground. Nightmare Moon was being carried by Langley, screaming in pain the entire way. Either... Uh. More risk to your child or... Death was the proposition.

(End Chapter)

( Me, to Celestia. )

"Hug?" - TFJ

"Sure."- Celly.

"C'mere Sweetheart." - TFJ

...

"Oh... that was nice." - Celly.

"Yes, It was. Want to go grab a bite to eat?" - TFJ.

"In my bed." - Molesta-Celly.


	82. Culicidae

SuiS.

Oh no.

Spah Sappin' mah Ideas!

Anyways.  
Since MY DAMNED BRAIN IS INCAPABLE OF WRITING, I am going to have to pull one of my old stories out.

_**THIS IS NOT RELATED TO ORBIT. JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.**_

(Begin)

_**Culicidae**_By TheFederationJustice.

They never thought something that was suppose to help us could go so wrong.

Revolution-Ex was supposed to revolutionize the world.  
This new pesticide used on farms was not only suppose to increase crop production but also decrease insect populations. In general this new product sounded pretty inviting.

**They were wrong.**

in May, the first mass use of the chemical was reported. It worked wonders for farmers and their crops. RevolutionCo was making millions off of this new product, however their testing did not include every environmental factor.

On July 1st

Runoff from the rain on the farms that used the chemical mixed into the Des Moines River. This new chemical mutated mosquito larvae in the local area. The bugs took a form that looked similar to their now inferior cousins. Instead of a blood-sucking appendage, they sported a larger more menacing parasitic attachment.

On July 2nd

The new bugs invaded and attacked unsuspecting joggers at a local marathon, who thought the bites were normal mosquito bites. The infection quietly spreads through the community.

**They were unaware.**

On July 3rd.

Police received phone-calls about people acting suspiciously. Soon several cop cruisers were sent to investigate. The vehicles arrived at their locations, and the officers began investigating the strange behaviors exhibited by the affected individuals.

The infected were slowly shambling in dark shady areas around homes, and were attempting to enter them. Many of the infected in the area were also heading to any noises they heard. displaying very destructive tendencies and attempted to damage anything within their reach.

The… Things… Heard the officers voices, they began to attack.  
Several of the officers appeared to be overwhelmed, they were attacked and bitten almost immediately. Several other officers began to panic, pointing their weapons at the offenders. This did not deter the mob, and they were also attacked. The last of the remaining officers was brutally beaten, and consumed alive.

**They were panicking. **

News Reporters covered several more stories of the same sort. None of them thought that RevolutionEx was responsible. The CDC was called in, and they flew several C-130's filled with medical equipment, staff, and CDC quarantine vans.

The CDC organized their operation with the police to start setting up roadblocks on routes that led to the affected areas. They were successful in keeping people out, but they were not successful in defending against the things that wanted out.

**They were learning.**

On July 4th

The CDC regrouped at the capitol building, setting up barb wired fence around most of the inner Des Moines area. Police Officers and CDC personnel went outside of the Safe Zone to capture one infected individual. They succeeded, and what they found was troubling. The… thing… was deformed, bleeding out of the eyes and ears. Coughing up blood, and acting hyper-aggressive while shouting things like "Dad, Mother, Child," and then continued into, more aggressive things. "Kill, Eat, Pack, Infect." and after two days of captivity, the skin of the man started falling off in what looked like sheets. The CDC declared national emergency, and closed all of the state, city, and county borders.

**They were mobilizing.**

The United States National Guard was mobilized, and was ordered to enter infected areas, and help defend schools, churches, and hospitals. The Guard was successful in getting APC's, armored vehicles, and soldiers into infected areas to help with the defense, and security of these safe zones.

Rescue operations had also begun. The Military was ordered to send out, patrols, set up F.O.B.'s, to help the defenders keep safe from the rioting civilians. And set up evacuation zones for those that wanted to leave the city.

**They were attacked.  
**  
Rescue operations had successfully evacuated citizens, most of which were injured and some had survived being attacked by Infected. Once the evacuated people were brought back to one of the many safe-zones in the area surrounding Des Moines, several of them started complaining that they felt ill. This was simply treated as shock, and they held the people in an area that was relatively unguarded, for they trusted they weren't infected. Most of the people that were brought back, began showing symptoms of the infection. They began attacking the uninfected people, and the people that were infected, began to break out of the containment units. The escapees began to attack the Guard from behind, and they were never prepared for that.

The United States National Guard was attacked by a horde of the infected, many of which were the soldiers they had sent into the combat zone. The USNG repelled the attack, but had received heavy losses.

**They were weakened.**

Several safe-zones had been lost to the "patients", and the Guard was low on supplies, ammunition, and morale. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) was beginning to cut off Iowa's borders, and any person who decided they wanted to leave would be shot.  
The Guard in Des Moines pulled back to the last encampment, and they fortified it with the best and worst of what they had left.

After hours of gunfire, They were no longer responding to radio signals.  
The other 75% of the guard that was still in the state of Iowa was ordered to defend against the Infected, which were named: "Patients"

**They were losing.**

The Guard was beginning to be overrun as the hours and troops dwindled way.  
Hours and hours of automatic gunfire was heard as The Guard fought for themselves.  
The last remaining soldiers held up in a parking garage, and fought to the last bullet.  
Even after they had ran out of ammunition, they continued to fight. They knew the end was near.  
The CDC had finally found what had transmitted the parasite. Mosquitoes that were oddly deformed. That was the last information sent out from the CDC camp before they had ceased communications. Presumably overrun.

**They became.**


	83. Federation Marine's Guide to the Galaxy

_SuiS._

Hello!  
It is I, TFJ' here.

**The Phoenix's shell is completed(ish) and all I need to work on now is interior. Any rooms you would like to see me create in greater detail?**

**ALSO! I am thinking about creating a Comic series Related to Orbit. Opinions?  
I  
*Note for Everjoy: I commented on that "If you Comment I will..." thing on DeviantArt. I Gave you my schematics for the J.U.M.P. Drive.***

Anyways.  
Another chapter without Everjoy... lets see what my brain can create!

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng.

(Begin)

_Federation' Marines guide to the Galaxy._

Chemical Weapons.  
Using them En-mass was absurd, being placed alongside Earth being destroyed to create a Hyper-space Bypass.

One named Captain Joseph Langley was busy powering up his Freeson Class, a worried expression on his face. Not for his ship, (Or the breached Reactor onboard) but for his Wife and Child.  
"Edinium Propellant primed, Injecting."  
The main engines at the back flashed blue, the nozzles glowing red from the heat.  
Slowly but surely, the large spacecraft lifted off the ground, its Take-off and landing thrusters scorching the Earth below.

The heavy craft lifted its nose upwards, before firing its main engines at maximum (and a little over that amount) to escape the pull of Gravity.

Several minutes passed as the ship broke the sound-barrier several times, fire crackling around the Shields as it slipped through the Atmosphere.  
"Begin Gravity turn..."

The ship rolled onto its back, before pushing its nose upwards. The Orbital tracker showed a blue Orbit trajectory line, beeping as it calculated the journey.  
As soon as the ship left the atmosphere, it was bombarded by the lightly armored ships of The Council, the Zelda and Pegasus Class Transports giving it their all.  
"Engage J.U.M.P. Drive."

The Phoenix bent in space, before disappearing before the next volley of rounds could connect, causing the ships to "Friendly Fire" upon themselves. A Rather funny sight.

Langley sighed unhappily as his ship shot away from the invaded Planet of Equi-3, his entire crew, and the Royal Family all safe. (his Wife, too.)  
The ship exited the J.U.M.P. Lane, re-appearing in the middle of a vast Nebula. the colors of Green, Purple, and gold sorrounded the vessel. All it had to do now was wait for its J.U.M.P. Drive to charge.

Celestia joined him on the Bridge, paying no mind to the tense atmosphere around her. "Langley?" she asked tentativley, "Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
Langley sighed, "Alright... for a few minutes..."

He stood up, the metal flooring clinging as his steel-toed boots carried him to his cabin, motioning Celestia to do the same.  
The door hissed open, and they both stepped inside. "Alright, Celestia, I am not in the mood for getting seduced right now, Talk serious or get out." Langley said with a serious tone. Celestia rolled her eyes. "It's Eclipse, She's not getting better, but she's not getting worse... Her Bullet wounds won't heal either!"

Langley's left eye twitched, before painfully he spoke, "My Crew comes first. Segment 69, titled 'Crew or Family in Wartime Situations?' gives _ONE_ word: Crew, and then it lists all of the DAMNED PUNISHMENTS I will receive if I don't folllow it! **GET OUT**!" He screamed.

Celestia recoiled, and ran off with tears in her eyes. "H-how could he? He abandons his own pregnant wife, for his CREW?"  
She ran back to her/her sisters/Cadences/Nightmares/Several other Marines Cabin.  
With a kick of her feet, she threw her shoes onto the floor, and jumped into her cold, hard bed of the bottom bunk. She sobbed.

"I still love you Langley, you will get over it..."

(End Chapter)


	84. Doctor SuiS

SuiS. _First person to find where that came from gets to ask one question about me._

First, we are going to discuss the P.C.L.A.W.

The P.C.L.A.W was developed in the year 3008 in response to the growing cost of Ammunition in Federation Space.

The first stages of development were... Interesting. The first model of the P.C.L.A.W. did not fire Plasma, but a gelatinous goo that tasted of sugar. The person who tasted the "Plasma" was killed in a sugar rush not thirty seconds later.

During the second stage of development, the PCLAW was shaping up, instead of Firing Urine, (Piss - CLAW, anyone?) It fired a steady stream of Highly electrified Plasma at around the speed of light. It was going great until the weapons power core overheated and destroyed two whole laboratories.

During the third stage of development, the second to last version of the PCLAW was designed, formed, and tested. The weapon was a complete and utter success.  
The power-core was sized down, and stabilized with Liquid Nitrogen.

However, Councilman Kaleb (Rest in Infernal Relm) wanted it painted a royal gold and white. Which triggered the next stage of development.

The last development stage lasted a whole five minutes.

**_Also, before we (Begin), if any of you a wondering why the Phoenix doesn't Jump straight to its objective, I have an answer.  
The J.U.M.P. Drive Navigation Computers have a central hub located in a Military Bunker on Earth. When the Council invaded, the Bunker was taken over. They disabled Long-Range J.U.M.P.'ing for all ships other than Council Transports. Make sense?_**

(Begin)

The Phoenix engaged its J.U.M.P. Drive, bending space as it bent the ship into a J.U.M.P. Lane.  
after a few seconds of FTL Travel, the ship fell out of the J.U.M.P. Lane and slowed to a halt.

Waiting for them, was a Brawler Class Assault Cruiser.

"Shit." Langley growled.

"This is Langley, we are going after the B.C.A.C. First, hang in there." he calmly spoke into the microphone.

The Phoenix was a Heavy Frigate, being fast, maneuverable, and still capable of killing a Brawler Class, it had something that was superior though, one large barrel that ran down the spine of the ship: a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, Or "Big MAC" as the crew called it. it also had an armament of 20 rapid fire kinetic weapon systems, four heavy plasma cannons, a load of nuclear tipped anti-ship missiles, 100 anti fighter turrets, and two six barreled 16 inch Shell/Plasma crossover weapons.

not to mention the twenty some fighters in its hangar. Overall, The Phoenix was a formidable vessel in combat.

The B.C.A.C. "Pillar of Dreams" was a warship manufactured shortly before The Fall.

the captain, one named "Captain Abhay" was an ex-fed captain, forced into piracy by his then corrupt commanders. He hated his line of work, and wished to defect to the fed's when a good rebel movement was starting to appear. However, we are here to talk about the B.C.A.C.

The cruiser itself had no MAC weapons, but had lots of other things to make up for it.

twenty, 3 barreled six inch kinetic weapons lined the sides of the ship, forty medium beam weapons, 250 anti-fighter self defense turrets, a load of high explosive cluster missiles, a hundred light laser weapons, which have been proven to be terrible at ship-to-ship combat. and last but not least, four heavy plasma cannons mounted just before the bridge, and several ion weapons placed above the bridge. Overall, the "Pillar Of Dreams" was VERY powerful at ship to ship warfare, but also had the capability of raining death to any target on a planets surface.

The two warships intercepted each other with a certain eagerness only found between Federation captains, the two captains made silly remarks about their ships, and began fighting. Fights in space normally ended up with something, or someone dead. However, the B.C.A.C. was rather gentle with The Phoenix as it fired its weapons at the vastly superior Brawler Class.

(End Chapter)

Trolololol Cliffhanger!


	85. AMERICA!

Sorry.

My Patriotic Nature requires me to drink beer and shoot off Fire-works.  
No chapters will be posted for this weekend, or today for that matter.

I might be able to think up some ideas during this time.

HAVE A GOOD WEEK(END), I'm going to the range right as this was posted. Dust off my weapons, aye?


	86. Before I go Chapter

SuiS.

Just got back from the range.

You know what?  
You guys need a chapter. No Reviews for the past couple, I guess thats related to the "Merican' Birthday" that we are all invited to.

Cliffhanger begone! _JSYK, Last chapter was Copy und pasted from Rebellion, and this did the same thing.  
_I'm sorry.  
I really am.

Once things with Everjoy stabilize it should be easier to get _new, fresh_, content that isn't three years old, Aye?

**If Everjoy _is_ reading this, (She probably is) You can always send me any information on Nightmare's Foal you have come up with, or you could send me that Celestia's POV you are supposedly writing. Uh. that sounds kinda hurtful, Sorry.**

(Begin, connect directly to last chapter)

Only firing light weapons, the captain of the Dream seemed to not want to harm the Federation captain. Eventually the Brawler Class stopped fighting all together. The Phoenix's captain was perplexed at this, and he decided to stop firing as well. for several minutes the two captains just observed each other through long range binoculars. "This is U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, is there a reason you ceased fire?" Langley quizes.. "I do not wish to harm Federation warships, I have no need to fight my old allies." the other man says in an indian accent. "Do we have permission to board your ship?" I chirp, leaning back in my chair as I speak. "Let me think, you are United Federation, So I really can't stop you. So, coming from old "Ex-Fed" Captain, you are welcome aboard, come over when you feel like it." he says in a wise tone.

"Glad to hear it."

Several minutes later, The Phoenix launched a single X-53 (LOL! Old designation for the F-53) All purpose atmospheric and non atmospheric fighter craft. And the repurposed fighter shot towards the larger ship at an alarming rate, it then flipped around with RCS thrusters, and fired its main engines to slow itself down. The Pillar Of Dreams opened one of its small hangar doors, and the fighter crept slowly inside. Once the fighter entered the ship fully, the "Ground" crew repressurized the area and prepared to refuel. The fighter rotated its two plasma engines downwards so it could slowly hover downwards, and after a few short seconds, the craft landed on its rubber tires and with a squeak of the suspension, it turned of its engines and the pilot opened the canopy.

One named "Langley" stepped down from the freezing cold craft, and saluted the captain of the Pillar Of Dreams, the other man returned the salute. Langley was wearing his standard wear, Heavy steel toed boots, several holsters and devices strapped to his digital urban camouflaged cargo pants, with another holster attached to his blue and gold utility belt around his waist, and in this holster was a fully restored "Colt-45" with an extended clip and a flashlight attached. there were also an assortment of knives, explosives, breaching explosives, and a long distance radio, all strapped around his waist. He was wearing a dark grey trench coat with tails that reached just behind his knees. He looked fashionable, and could kill you in 25 different ways in three seconds if you told him differently...

(End Chapter)

CliiiiiiiffffHanger!

Yep.  
**I always respond to PM's, I LOVE TALKING TO PEOPLE ON THIS SITE.**  
**Feel free to start up a conversation, I WILL RESPOND. ALWAYS.**

**Please?**


	87. Emotional Nightmare (LolPun)

Aha! TFJ' has returned from... Beer, Fire-works, and a bunch of Skeet shooting. DAMN YOU! SHOULDER!  
I picked up a 16' Gauge on the 4th, hell, it shoots great!  
Also, anyone on here willing to help me write the next few chapters? At least until Everjoy returns on a normal schedule?  
It will be mainly Nightmare focused. If you wish to work with me, send me a short sampler of something Nightmare' related. Thanks in advance! _**I am not replacing you Everjoy.**_

Anyways.

**THE NIGHT, WILL LAST, FOREVER! - Nightmare Moon.** (Did I ever tell you how much I love her character?)

I thunk up a bunch of ideas in my shower this morning.  
Lets put them to good use!

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon's POV.  
The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix.  
Infirmary.

I opened my blood-shot eyes.  
Casting my gaze around the Infirmary I found no other signs of life but me, and a Radio.  
"This is a News Broadcast across Fed-Net to all Space-capable nations! To everyone else, the secret is to bang the rocks together guys. Anyways, Confirmed Reports of Council Warships pushing their way to Betelgeuse, Dang, this is gonna' be a tough one to watch guys!"

I use my dark blue magical aurora to click it off.

The Pain-killers had taken my mind off of my Foal, but the fear was still very real.  
"Langley... I just want someone to talk to..." I sighed.  
Shortly after this, I fell asleep. The first time without a planet to call home.

_The Phoenix rolled gently in space within weapons range to the Brawler Class, Pillar of Dreams. The Phoenix glittered as a Space-Probe shot past, a not-so-rare phenomenon in Deep-Space. Correcting its roll slightly, the Phoenix hung in space like bricks don't, but a sudden flash in the Infirmary went unnoticed._

I awoke to a finger brushing the side of my face.  
I blinked open my eyes, expecting to find Langley. This assumption was wrong.  
"Hello, Nightmare! How ya doin'?" Meadolax chirped happily an inch or so away from my face.  
I sat up straight, backpedaling against the back of my bed.  
"Oh, sorry to startle you. Would it be better if I changed into "Old Speak" for ya?" He said.  
The Heart-rate machine to my left began to beep faster and faster.  
"Meadolax? What are you doing here?" I squeaked out, and I had that sudden feeling like an omnipotent being named Stephen Hastings was laughing at me.  
"Lolidunno." he shrugged, "just decided to stop by, all I had to do was listen for the signature energy-weapons fire that The Phoenix has, I built it, after all."

After a few moments of silence, I drew him into an embrace.  
"Miss me?" He said happily.  
I buried my head deeper into his shoulder. (Jesus. I am really making her out of Character...)  
"Meadolax... I-I'm scared. Really scared." I say, trying with all of my Villain-self to not burst into tears.

He pulls away, and looks deep into my eyes. "I know you are scared, for your Foal, for your Husband, but we must push through this fear, Yeah?"

I shook my head quickly, "I can't! I TRIED! This Fear is consuming me!" I shrieked, my Heart-rate machine accelerating at lightning speeds.  
"Nightmare. Your scaring the Foal."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt a deep motherly instinct wash over me, I quieted myself down and raised a hoof to touch my stomach. "_Shh, its ok, Nightmare." He_ whispered soothingly in my ear, the machine slowly coming down from its high.

The Room was silent again.

"Meadolax?" I called, but he was gone.

I re-arranged my comforters, and pulled them over me. "Thank you, Meadolax." I smiled.

I gently stroked my stomach, and I fell asleep.

**3rd Person.**

"ZzzzzzzzzzzQwwaaaaaaaaaarZAP"

The Phoenix fired its FTL Drive, and The Pillar of Dreams did the same.

Drifting through Hyper-space for a moment, they dropped the Drives once they reached their destination.  
"Welcome to CS-1337-TR0113D." The J.U.M.P. Computers on both ships chirped. They drifted in space for a moment, before firing their conventional Thrusters, gliding off into the blackness of space. A White-dwarf gleamed in the background, and the system of Zero planets orbited around it.

"Begin Charging procedures for the J.U.M.P. Drive, I'm going to check on my wife." Langley said as he strolled from the bridge, the Proxian Cybernetics Corporation Door hissing closed behind him with a satisfied hum.


	88. Thermally Refreshing Bread

SuiS. _Nobody found what that was from yet? Remember, you can ask one Question if you do!_

_**It was brought to my attention that everything has a future name (Yes, it does.) and for that, I have one explanation. A Thousand some' years after a Nuclear War.**_** Yeah.**

If anyone wants to work with me on creating a _better_ Anthem for the Federation, give me a PM.

Also. I have a confession to make. I think my favorite Character(s) might be all of the Alicorn's, (Barring Twilight, I see her as a Unicorn.)

(Begin)

Langley began his trek to the Turbo-lift right outside the bridge, got in, and sent himself to the Crew-Cabin's.  
After a few milliseconds of travel, Langley stepped out of the Turbo-lift and walked down the hall to his right, entering the main hall. He turned left down the main hall, and made his way to the Mess Hall. (Nightmare be Hungry, Maybe.)

The Mess hall had enough Hyclon Industrial Food Eating Tables to fit all 525 Crew-Members onboard, and enough Proxian Cybernetics Cooking Things to feed them all. the Floor was a dark black, the walls were grey, the lights were red, and One Luna was chomping on an apple. (Rather cutely, however.)

Entering the Mess-Hall, all of the Marines (barring the occasional Royal Sister) stood up at attention, before they were waved to sit down. "Alright boys, where's my Thermally Refreshing Bread?" He asked, getting an odd look from Luna as she munched on an apple. (Much in the same manner she did in Luna Eclipsed.)

"Sir, the Thermally Refreshing Bread is being Baked in the Proxian Cybernetics Corporation Bread Baker Apparatus 9000, a Marine stoutly spoke, "ETA Two minutes until the Thermally Refreshing Bread is completed and ready for consumption on the Battlefield." (PCCBBA)

Langley nodded, "Make sure to set the Ultra-High-Cooking Apparatus to Nine, I don't want my Gamma Radiation too high."  
The Marine nodded, and set the device to several thousand.

Walking over to Luna, Langley adjusted his Trench-coat, and sat down next to her. Luna scooted away slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be sitting next to her greatest enemies Husband. "Uh, could you... Move back a little bit?" Luna said from across the Room. "Luna, darling, I own this ship. Want me to vent the oxygen while you sleep?" Luna blinked at this, and awkwardly sat down next to him.

"Say Hello to the Robots." said a Robotic voice, and four Fully armed, armored, and Emotionless machines meandered in. "Beep Boop, Maggot." one of them said to Celestia as it passed, "Get a Job twinkle toes."

Everjoy was sitting in a Table of Elite Marines, beating them easily in all manners of Cross-word puzzles. One of the four robots identified her as a proper companion, and tasked itself to her. The robot slammed into multiple tables, (and walls) before it got close. "Companion Protocol Activate, Owner: Hyclon Industrial. Override: Everjoy."

Everjoy eyed the machine curiously. "Uh..?"  
The machine stared right back at her, "'Uh' is not a proper command, do you wish to add it to Commands?"  
"Uh, I guess so?" She replied.

The Robot took this into consideration, "Activating, 'Uh' Protocol."  
Greatly under-estimating the command, the Robot did nothing.  
"'Uh' Protocol has no proper Code. Companion Protocol: Follow."

Everjoy shook her head and went back to a Cross-word puzzle.

Langley, now in an open conversation with a willing Luna, got his two pieces of Thermally Refreshing Bread. Eating one, he bid Luna Farewell and walked off towards the Infirmary.  
The Proxian Cybernetics Corporation Door hissed happily behind him, and opened again as Everjoy walked out with him. A curiously placed Robot was an inch or so behind her, spinning its Hyclon Industrial Robot Hands in place.  
"Ugh. Your worse than... Dean." she choked out the last word.

Langley, not really caring about the emotionally damaged Earth Pony, slipped into the Infirmary.

The Infirmary was painted a bright white, the floor was white, the walls were white, the machinery was white, the comforters were white, and the wife was Black and Blue, a stark contrast to the White Walls.  
Setting the plate down on her bedside cabinet, Langley sat himself in her Bed. Taking time to admire his wife, he noticed she seemed... _Different?  
_  
He gently shook her awake, her eyes fluttering open, and a vicious growl left her, biting his arm in defense.  
"Well, thanks for getting me... drunk... again... I-is that how your going t-to greet yo-your Husband?"

Nightmare Moon growled again, before she deemed this new thing little to no threat.  
"Oh. I'm sorry Langley... I get these flashes, It's like I turn feral... Like how I was before I met you."

Langley grinned in a fashion that would get most people locked in a Safe-room.  
"Wait. What? Don't tell me your getting back into that 'Eternal Night' phase again."  
Nightmare shook her head, before she noticed Everjoy and growled viciously.  
Everjoy whimpered slightly. "What does thou want? why are you in our Royal bedding?" Nightmare gave an awkward cough, before reverting back into proper speak. "Uh, Everjoy, what are you doing here?"  
"Followed Langley here," she grinned, "I beat all of those guys in Chess, Checkers, Dreadnaught, Battleship, and even an old copy of Federation Fleet: Convergence that we played on the Mess' hall TV."

Nightmare smiled at this, before a plate was sit on the bed next to her. "Eat the Thermally Refreshing Bread before it gets cold." Langley said, giving her a quick kiss.

Nightmare picked up the piece of toast with her magic, eyeing it curiously before giving it an experimental chomp. She chewed it a few times, before she shrugged and shoved the rest in her mouth. She shook her head and fluttered her eyes. "That was disgusting." She frowned, "Is that all we have on this vessel?"

Langley shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry, the last time we went back to an MRS was back when I took you to Earth and Zella, the foods probably a couple years old."

Nightmare turned a little green and tried desperately to keep her food down. Succeeding, she stared at the crumbs on the plate distantly. "Did I actually eat that?"

Everjoys new "Friend" scanned the crumbs. "Scans conclusive, 9% Stem Cells, 90% Mold, 1% DNA from Captain Joseph Langley, he touched the bread last, you see?"

Nightmare looked at all four of them (baby included), at the mirror to look at herself, and finally cast her gaze at her unborn Foal. "The doctors said they stabilized her... I'm too scared to go without any Medicine." She sighed.  
Langley stroked between her ears, the armor she normally wore discarded for nothing at all, just the locket with Langley's picture remained.

_**"ALERT, UNKNOWN WARSHIP ON INTERCEPT COURSE. POSSIBLE HEAVY CRUISER."** _Rang an Alarm, which caused Langley to shoot to his feet. "Dammit, please tell me they charged the J.U.M.P. Drive..."

_**"ALERT, EIGHTY MORE WARSHIPS ON INTERCEPT COURSE. HOSTILE BATTLESHIP CHARGING LONG-RANGE ANTI-SHIP**_** CANNONS." **The Alarm hadn't the need to say anymore, already the formation of two Federation ships began turning away from the hostile Fleet, and Langley was on his way to the bridge. The Pillar of Dreams was hit hard by several F-83 Interceptors, both ships' Point Defense Rotary Cannons opening up on the hostile Fighter Craft.

_**"90 Seconds until J.U.M.P. Drive activation."**_

The two Federation Ships fought back, launching Gods' Fist type Nuclear Tipped Missiles. One of The Phoenix's _Freedom _Class engines was brought down, the larger Independence type Main Engine compensating for the loss, Raising its maximum thrust limit.

_**"70 Seconds until J.U.M.P. Drive Activation."**_

The Pillar of Dreams took another hit, before its shields re-charged again. Langley, already back at the Bridge, spoke through the Phoenix's Ship-wide intercom: "If Krausk could get through an Alien Armada far more powerful than all of our ships combined several thousand times over, we can get past this Fleet!"

_**"50 Seconds until J.U.M.P. Drive Activation."**_

The Heavy Cruiser on an intercept course shot closer and closer, the far superior Warship inching closer and closer towards Weapons Range.

_**"30 Seconds until J.U.M.P. Drive**_** Activation."**

The Phoenix was hit hard, an absurd amount of Heavy Plasma Cannons bouncing off of its Shields.  
The Heavy Cruiser was within range. it fired its M.A.C. Cannons, the shots missing by mere Millimeters.

_**"10."**_

_**"9."**_

_**"8."**_

_**"7."**_

_**"6."**_

_**"5."**_

_**"4."**_

_**"3."**_

_**"2."**_

**_"1."_**

FLASH.

The ships opened their J.U.M.P. Lanes, and they barely escaped the Battleships fully charged Heavy Anti-ship cannons. Powerful enough to tear through both ships hulls side by side, and then dig itself a hole straight through a several mile wide Asteroid.

(End Chapter)

Tell me what needs fixing, your favorite Character, and most importantly, Should I raise Orbit to Rated M?  
Review!

ALSO, before I go, **FILL OUT THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

That is all. Danke.


	89. Russian Space Computers

Hello.

Your Glorious Hyper-Space President is here, I hope you had a good Orbit!

Whoever voted "Resources and Expansion" is correct.

Here.  
A Mending Soul.

One of the best fics' I've ever read sides' Past Sins.

This will be the best chapter since "Thermally Refreshing Bread."

(Begin)

"Holy shit..." Panted Langley, "Did we just survive an entire War-fleet?"  
"Да сэр, обшивки корпуса на уровне 98%, Один Свобода Класс двигателя в сети, Независимость Класс двигателя 110% мощности." said the ships computer, obviously not too phased by the situation. "Great. What happened to our Freedom Class Engines?"  
"Тяжелый крейсер из Совета флота четверки Хитов наш двигатель в то время как мы были зарядки нашу ВАЖНОЕ Диски. Расчетное время, пока двигатель не находится в сети, две недели." the computer sent text again.  
"Great, at least the engine isn't offline permanently."

The computer beeped in agreement.

"Where are we, exactly?" Langley asked after a long moment. "And for the love of Finis, Speak this time."  
The computer switched to speech mode, "An uncharted system, In fact, we are about twelve Short-Range J.U.M.P.'s away from Betelgeuse."  
Langley nodded his head. "Just as I thought, how long until J.U.M.P. Drive is recharged?"  
The computer processed this, "Two minutes."

Langley sat down in his Captain's chair and felt like he needed to do something, but he couldn't remember what it was.  
In the corner of his eye, he saw a Moon, it was Eclipsing the red star of the system.

"Moon... Eclipse... Eclipse Moon!" Langley shouted, and he swiftly left the Bridge.  
As he made his way down the hall towards the infirmary, he noticed several of the Blast-Doors were shut closed. "Odd, I do not recall any Hull Breaches."  
He continued on his way, the occasional alarm Klaxon whooping, and casting light around the dark halls.  
He finally made his way to the Infirmary, (Which had a whole lot more than just Nightmare now.) and made his way to his wife. "Langley?" she asked, her armor back on. "Yeah, its me." Langley said back before embracing her.

Nightmare stood up, getting an odd look from Medical Staff.  
"I'm coming with you Langley. I feel good enough." she said with a fiery determination in her eyes. Langley looked back at her, and was about to object, before he was cut off by Nightmare. "Oh don't you dare fight against me, Langle-" she was cut off by Langley's lips. "Nightmare Eclipse Moon, your safety is my top concern, the Med-bay has heavy reinforced walls, something that the rest of the ship doesn't have. Once that EM' Plating goes down, many things would tear through our Armor, and kill gorgeous things like you, Aye?"

Nightmare glared at him. "Do you _really_ think they could kill the Queen of the Night? Especially with my _King_ here with me?" She asked, before sighing and taking off her Helmet. "Fine." She said back with a look of hurt in her eyes, "I-I understand."

Langley then walked out of the Infirmary, his ring sending her Location telepathically to his brain.  
"Oh Nightmare, This will all be over soon..."

(End Chapter)

Hey Hey!  
Something I wrote for TDL will come in handy here:

Ah, the MR SYRINGE.

First appearing late in the Frostayan War, the Molecular Reformation Serum Syringe uses an advanced compound of water that was modified in the molecular structure by Doctor Richardson in the Councils (pre-Rebellion) Research Laboratories.

The MRS Syringe would rebuild the genetic structure of any organic item it is injected into, as long as the structure was not damaged by Radiation. Due to the relative in-expense of the Serum, it was made illegal to everyone but Federation Fleet soldiers, due to its Highly Addictive Properties. (Somehow.)

The MRS SYRINGE is valued at around FC 0.50, (Federation Credit) very cheap.

_**REMEMBER, I WILL ALWAYS ANSWER PM'S, AND ITS GREAT TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHILE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER'S PLOT CHART, AYE?**_


	90. Темный Рок

Hello! Your Glorious Hyper-Space President here!

_**I am looking for Artists, I am developing a Comic series on DeviantArt that I intend to post within the next two weeks. I have all of the designs, I just suck at doing anything with them. (Being better at Blueprinting) So, if**** any of you are interested talk to**** me.**_

_Oh, and before we begin, If you Review and/or Fill out the Poll you win a Free Vacation to Star-System Imagination!_

And I am happy to appoint To Define Life to "Lead Combat Writer" in the Orbit team. Congratulations!

(Begin)

Two Days since last chapter.

_The Phoenix was safely being repaired in orbit around Zella-11's Moon, while Captain Langley assumed Operational Command._

Task Force Minotaur.  
Five Minutes out from Темный Рок (Dark Rock)  
Zella 10.

"Possible AAA Emplacements ahead, Keep in Formation." One of the Pilots in the vast Formation of UH-3 Transport Helicopters said while checking his instruments.  
The formation of Transport Helicopters swiftly moved over the rocky terrain of Zella-10, shattering the silence of the cold environment.  
Faintly in the distance, tiny flickers of light began to appear. Some of them began to grow nearer. Very quickly.  
"OH SHIT! S.A.M.'s~" A pilot yelled before one of the Missiles slammed right through his cockpit, detonating and sending the helicopter spiraling into a Snow-bank. "Break Formation, break Formation!" the Wing-Leader yelled, "Make sure enough of our boys get over there so we can capture that damned Edinium Mine!"  
The Missile Barrage was joined by Flak and large amounts of Tracers. Another few Helicopters either exploded on the spot or Auto-rotated to the ground.  
Finally, the Helicopters arrived.

Kicking up snow, the Helicopters landed on their skids and unloaded as many troops as possible, before lifting back off into the air.  
Several of the Helicopters stayed behind while the others zoomed off, to provide Air-Support to the Assaulting Marines.

_To Define Life's Words_

"All right men! We have two birds in the sky at any given time, if you see one go down I want you to scream it! Is that clear!" The commanding officer yelled over the engine noise.  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"Here's the plan! I want four squads; Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Zulu. We do this by the books gentlemen. One takes the left flank, one goes right, and I'll lead the initial suppressing force down the middle. I want Zulu squad on sniper support, so we don't get pinned."  
The officer wrapped up his game plan, and opened the small container in midst of the snow. Cutting it open with a nano-knife, he handed out it's contents.  
"Sir!" one of the smaller soldiers called out as the item was passed his way, "Permission to speak?"  
"Granted."  
"Sir, what the hell are these?"  
"Glad you asked Corporal. These are your new LDT's. These are long distance target finders, and they highlight any of the opposition force in a pretty little pink." The officer chuckled.  
"All right men! CLAWS and XM-536 sniper rifles will be airdropped in about..." He glances at his watch "Now!"  
A large box fell from the sky, missing one of the soldiers by near inches.  
"Get loaded up, then I want the snipers to take position! Alpha and Charlie leaders on me."  
He was met by both leaders, and they sorted out teams. (input boring sorting stuff here)  
"Snipers are in position sir, this is Zulu-1 reporting in."  
"Thank you Zulu-1, teams Alpha through Charlie are moving forward."  
He turns around. "That was our signal boys! Move out!"  
"Hoo-rah!"

Distance to dig site - 3/4 of a mile

We were pinned.  
"Dammit Zulu squad! Report!" he screamed.  
"Snipers in Zulu squad have been exchanging fire with counter-snipers for the last few- AHHH! I'm HIT! I'M HIT!"  
The line went dead.  
"Zulu-1? Zulu-1 do you copy?" He threw the radio in the snow and cursed himself.  
Grabbing the radio from the ground, he switched the frequency.  
"This is Bravo squad. Come in Alpha or Charlie."  
"Alpha squad reports no casualties, three enemies down sir."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. 'It was going good somewhere...' he thought.  
"Well send half of your men to intercept the main suppressing force now. The birds are busy with Charlie squad."  
"That's a negative sir, it's too far."  
"Too far my ass! Do what you can Second Lieutenant."  
He peeked out past the snow mound and ducked immediately, avoiding more gunfire."  
"Ammo check!" He yelled.  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"I got one more mag!"  
"I'm full! Take one!"  
So much for a stealth operation.  
But suddenly he had an idea.  
"Wingman-12 and 13 change position to direct fire in front of us."  
"Roger that sir."  
Bravo was broken up, half sent to Alpha and half to Charlie.

They pushed forward.

The soldiers were forced to move into center field to escape the attack from there own front gate.

They were winning.

Stranded in the open, Alpha and Charlie squad moved in to surround. Any man who didn't lay down his weapon was mowed down by the birds.

They were close.

Rounding up what both squads left had to offer, they pushed into the Edinium mine, easily gunning down spare militants. When they reached the core, all who weren't captured were killed.

They were victorious.

The commanding officer shook his head and let out a laugh.  
This was the spark that set off the rocket. The first event of the season.  
It was Captain Orion Joseph Langley's first commanding victory.

(End Chapter)


	91. Re-taking Zella-10

_**SuiuS. (NOBODY FOUND THAT YET? JEEZE. OK, LINK HERE: (remove the Underscore) **h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_w_a_t_c_h_?v=2UnaTfd3O6k (This is how I get my Insanity on, and break Writers block. Sorry if this ruins everything you know about me. XD)_

**I think I'm gonna get some pretty interesting reviews from that. And I hopefully don't get Court Marshalled for Mental Health Problems.**

_This is a Co-op chapter between me and TDL.  
Once Everjoy' gets back we will have the Entire Orbit Team together!_

(Begin) _TDL's Words._

A Day Later.  
Zella-10.  
Frankurt Edwards Military Base.

I checked my watch. We were running behind schedule. Again. I groaned.

'Can we even get one mission started on time? Please?'

It was time, the cargo-bay doors swung open and we all slung our parachutes over our shoulders.

"Sergeant Anderson?" one of the new recruits called.

"Yes private?" I said reluctantly.

"Umm, don't we want to airdrop right on top of them?"

I chuckled inside.

"We need to stay back and link up with the other squadrons. With a focused attack, our victory will be much like it was a long time ago."

"The one Captain Langley lead?"

"Aye, that's the one." I nodded.

All the fresh meat took a P-CLAW, while I remained steadfast with a regular. The fancy shmancy stuff never caught my eye anyway.

"Alright ladies! Time to get to work! Now, who's going first?"

One brave soul raised their hand from the back.

"You there, what's your name?"

"P-private Smith s-sir."

"Well private, the drop zone is all yours."

He took a breath, shook his head, and ran out of the cargo bay.

"Now, who wants to not scream the whole way down?"

I thrust my rifle in the air.

"Hoo-rah!" I yelled.

"Hoo-rah!"

And we jumped.

(Nightmare Moon's POV) **_TFJ's Words.  
_**  
I was staring at the wall, the Radio was back on, stimulating my mind.  
"Federation Forces have just launched the hopeful Last Assault on the Contested planet of Zella-10, this goes to our Military Personnel, guys!"

_I Don't want to Set the World on Fire - The Ink Spots_

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_  
_In my heart I have but one desire_  
_And that one is you no other will do_

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you'd love_  
_And with your admission that you'd feel the same_  
_I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

_(I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim)_  
_I just want to be the one you'd love_  
_(And with your admission could you'd feel the same)_  
_I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

The song finished, and it reminded me a whole lot like how Langley and I met. Taking a deep breath, I opened my Locket and stared into Langley's eyes, the only picture I got of him was when he first Graduated from Boot Camp, but it was still him. _"Him._" I say to myself, _"My King." "The Father of my Foal." _I was rudely interrupted by the Radio, "How did you like that one guys? I hope our Troops liked it, at least. I know, I know, a little old, but thats the only Pre-War Song we could find." The voice continued, "Anyways, onto the Weather..."

(Seargent Anderson's POV)

We found the place was more heavy than we thought.

'Damn scout drones...' was all that crossed my mind.

For every Ambassador Tank that fell from the sky, two blew up on the ground.

We had more and more transports roll through. One or two actually unloaded a few soldiers before being blown to bits.

Little private Smith clung to me like a newborn puppy clings to his mother. I couldn't get a few more than inches away from the kid. But it wasn't all doom and gloom. We had managed to push forward a small amount, like an ant farm against a water hose. We were just overpowered.

'We need a strategy…'

(Nightmare's POV) _**TFJ's Words.  
**_  
-he total death toll for the Rebellion is estimated at around 20 Billion, more than 75% of Federation Fleet, and Marines. Not to shoot down anyones hopes, but I think we are at a dis-advantage here." the Announcer continued, "On a happy note, Bullet stocks are going up! Not to mention, The Federation Database has just sponsored a new show, "My Little Pony: Federation Intervention is Wonderful." And even has a Male Fanbase, understandable, theres more than Magic flying in that place! Say hello to 7.62 Ammo, Hydra!" The announcer chuckled to himself, "Till' next time, its 4-Dog! Awwooo!" He said happily, before the station turned to music again.

_Thriller - Michael Jackson.  
_

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller a' night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're out of tim-"

(Seargent Anderson's POV)

"So you think that'll work kid?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. I took a few classes back home. If we draw their fire with the ambassadors, but have them spread out they'll be open from the South and East."

"Why not the West?"

"Never go west. Bad luck."

"So we go west."

"Why? It's bad luck!"

"Who taught you it was bad luck?"

"The Council and their education program."

"So we beat them at their own game."

The private grinned. "So this is a different kind of 'by the books', eh?"

"Aye. Load up."

We arrived in the armoured transport, ½ a mile out from their bad luck gates.

"Kid, if we make it through this, I'll see that you never hear your name and the word Private in the same sentence."

Smith grinned. "Thank you Sergeant."

"That's Anderson to you."

"Yes sir."

We made our way out of the transport undetected, and neared the front gates.

"All their available resources must be out fighting in the mid-lane. If we can remove this, we can end it!" Smith said excitedly.

"Calm down kid, we need to get in first."

I whistled. "Aye! Fresh meat! Bring down that breach charge will ya?!"

The soldier ran down and handed me the special explosive.

"As soon as we breach, start phase two. Copy?" I said through my headset.

"Copy Delta-0. This is Echo-411 on standby. Give us the signal and phase two will be on it's way."

I heaved the charge onto the door, the one weak spot is the only place we could cripple it. The magnets in the charge kept it steady to the wall as I pulled out my detonator.

"Everybody clear out!" I yelled.

"3! 2! 1! Breaching!" I flicked the switch and dropped it in the snow. The breach charge did it's job and cleared us through.

"PHASE TWO IS A GO!" I screamed over the coms.

"Roger that Sergeant. Firing. Danger close."

The QX-113 had been re-tasked for heavy weapon carrying, and delivered the payload like a true patriot. Whatever that was. Anyone that was in our way now wasn't, and that's all we needed.

"Delta squad! Moving back to restock! I'll return as soon as I can!"

The refitted bird flew back to the outpost. We had 10 minutes before it returned and 7 to shut down the GTG missiles (ground to ground).

Met immediately with enemy P-CLAW's, we were going to need every minute we had.

(Nightmare's POV) _**TFJ's Words.**_

"Alright Nightmare, your Child has been completely Stabilized, you are free to return back to your Room." a Human Mare said to me, wearing loosely fitting clothing in a light blue color. My eyes were still wide open in shock, it was the first time I've ever seen a Human Mare. "Uh, Nightmare? are you feeling alright?" She asked, her black hair flicking as she cocked her head. I blinked. She put two and two together. "Don't mind me, just a Female Human, your first time right? Yeah, I'm the only one on the ship. You have no idea how many of those darn' Men hit on me at every minute of the day." She smiled. "You married Langley? Thats great! I knew he was gonna' pick up someone eventually. Names' Selena." I smiled back at her, "Yes, you are the first... Uh, whats the word?" "Woman." "Uh, yes, Woman, I ever met. I've only ever seen Human Stallio- Men, before. I know Langley isn't Female...I've seen it." She gave me a knowing smile. "Yeah, I check myself sometimes, good to know i still have my Ovaries, right?"

(Seargent Anderson's POV) **_TDL's Words._**

It had been five minutes, and we had found precisely shit.

"Johnny boy! How's it looking by you?" I called through my headset.

"Clear, this half of Delta seems solid. You?"

"We're marines kid. We don't break easily."

"I know… It's just… OH SHIT! CONTACT!"

The line cut out.

"Smith? Smith?! Do you copy?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

I looked to my squad. "If they're defending there, that's where we want to go. Let's save our pals huh?"

"Hoo-rah!"

We caught up to everyone, and there had only been one casualty. The name was unknown, but all I knew is it was 'Fresh Meat' who brought me the charge when we breached. I patted Smith on the shoulder and he returned to his senses.

P-CLAW fire rained past us and we fed it to 'em. For everyone that we took down, we only lost two more.

We ran ahead. If we won, we could retrieve the bodies.

Bursting into the last hall, we reached the bridge.

"Now comes the fun part boys." I said, removing the last of the bodies from the consoles. "We get to rain some pain of our own, how's that sound?"

"Woooooo!" Delta squad cheered.

I pulled my headset over my mouth and began the transmission I couldn't wait to send.

"Home Sweet Home? This is Delta-0 reporting in. We are ready to begin phase 3. Do we have a go?"

"Damn right you are. This is Home Sweet Home and you have full clearance. Give 'em hell boys."

"10-4"

I turned to my squadron. "You heard the big man. Give em hell!"

The explosions began, crushing what tanks they had left. The sudden turn of events leaving them helpless as we cut down the last man standing. Zella-10 was ours, and no-one could stand in our way. This base was rightfully ours.

I led my squad to the rooftop, where we took down the Council flag and replaced it with our own. The winter storms began to brew on the key planet, kicking up snow. The men and I saluted as Smith raised our flag.

But there was a ping and sickening splat.

There was red on the flag.

Blood.

Smith was holding onto the flagpole with one arm, the other hand covering his chest.

'Nononono…'

It happened. A hole in the Private's chest began to bleed, staining his uniform a horrible red.

I eased him down onto his back as I screamed over my shoulder "MEDIC!"

"Stay with me… stay with me Johnny. Come on."

I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Sir, did he say anything?"

"No. He's unresponsive." I gulped.

"That bullet probably tore through his heart, he died almost instantly."

I felt rage burning through me.

I looked around frantically, searching for the coward sniper who did this.

"Show your damn self!" I screamed, my eyes down my CLAW's sights already.

There was an thud. From a nearby cliff, a lone body fell. Gaping hole in his chest.

Another thud, louder this time, came from behind me. The private's P-CLAW had hit the rooftop. I touched the barrel.

It was warm.

"We have lost, but in the end, we won. Those who have died today have not died in vain. FOR THE FEDERATION… HOO-FUCKING-RAH!" I yelled, tears coming down the side of my face for the first time in a very long while.

"Home Sweet Home, this is Delta-0 reporting in. There have been 4 casualties, bodies recovered. We have secured Zella-10."

"Understood Sergeant. Great work. Pickup for those alive and dead in 1 hour."

I switched off the headset and walked over to the kid. With two fingers I gently closed his eyes.

'It worked kid. It worked.'


	92. Sol

**"Sol."**

A Star that has a planet that sparked life in the Solar System.  
Sol' has had a rocky relationship with His planetary neighbors, but he never wished something this horrid to happen to them.

As you are reading this, an elite team of pilots onboard several hundred wings of B-2122 Stealth Bombers shot towards all of the major population centers of the Sol System.  
As you are reading this, Billions will soon never see the light of day again.  
As you are reading this, The Crew-mans Sickness Virus will soon sweep through the populated planets, killing almost everyone.  
As you are reading this, the Bomber's dropped their bombs.

(End Chapter)

Ultra-short, today.  
PREPARE FOR A BEAST OF AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER TOMMOROW.


	93. Bio-Bombers

_**ATTENTION. THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT THE LIGHT-HEARTED SHOULDN'T READ, MASS GENOCIDE IS IN ORDER. Mkay?**_

The black painted B-2122' Stealth Bombers screamed silently across the night sky of Venus, their Biological Weapons ready to be used against the Population.  
Without notice, the craft slipped above the Suburbs of New New Orleans, once the entire Bomber wing made it over, they began dropping their packages.

"Bombs away... Good hits, we hit a major School building. The Virus will spread quickly." one of the Bomber pilots said as he pulled back upwards, gaining altitude so he could do the process over again. "Dropping bombs, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Drop!"  
The Biological Weapons fell from the belly of all of the craft, hitting almost every block of the city.  
"Begin stage two."  
"beginning stage two."  
"beginning stage two."

The craft watched as QX-360 Transports flew overhead, dropping Ambassador Tanks.  
Being slowed by the parachutes, the vehicles were already engaging civilian targets. Suburban houses went up in balls of fire, the occasional F-53 strafing the populated highways, the citizens already kneeling over and dying from the Biological weapons deployed earlier.

"Clear the city, nobody can live."

Hours passed as the once colorful city was reduced to a Grave-yard, Ambassadors tearing through every single building.

The worst thing about it?

_**They ****enjoyed**** it.**_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"Protect." Nightmare was murmuring silently to herself. "Yes, that's all I ask for you. Protect my descendants, Finis, I'm counting on you." _Finis_hing her prayer, she lifted her head to look straight forward. "Even if I have to get Tortured to death, keep my Foal alive." she whispered. She didn't really know if you could _actually_ pray to Meadolax, but she will try anyways.

With her gift of nigh-Immortality, she should be able to see her Blood-line travel for centuries... it would be a Beautiful sight. After a few moments of silence, she switched to her Intangible form, drifting through the walls of The Phoenix, and finally appearing back out in open space. The Phoenix was blinking dully, but she was not here to admire the view. "Hm..." she thought to herself. "If the Phoenix is here, docked, when it _was_ heading to Betelgeuse, why would it stay here?" she drifted back through the ship, and listened to the Radio on the Bridge, "Biological Weapons deployed, total time until Venus is wiped; Four minutes."

"What!" Nightmare gasped to herself, before slipping herself through the wall again. "Wiping a Planet? Are they out of their minds?" Nightmare thought to herself.

_"Langley has some explaining to do."_

(End Chapter)

Alright. I lied. not too emotional, or long.

OH! before I forget, I JUST FINISHED THE PHOENIX!  
The World File can be sent to you if you want it, one thing though.

_**The World is using the Modpack, "Attack of the B-Team" from TechnicLauncher, so, search their site and download the Launcher, find the pack, play it, then insert the World into your "Saves." Sound good?**_


	94. Nightmare's Bitch Side

I'm back!  
A major Re-formulation of the Plot-charts has just taken place. It won't effect anything in the short term, I just changed some things later on.

So.

Yeah.

I may or may not have spent Yesterday designing a new and improved F-53, Uh. The F-53 in the software I use has very bad aerodynamics, if you bank the craft too hard to the left or right the fighter will be brought into a Tail-spin, Uh. I need to take apart my design and make the craft stable. Yeah. I have to take in account that the propulsion isn't the same from the Lore, *My software does not use Plasma-drives* So.

_I NEED YOUR HONEST OPINION ON WETHER I SHOULD RAISE ORBIT'S RATING TO M._

(Begin)

"Nightmare! I told you twenty times, I have no say in what the HR's Order!"

Nightmare Moon's temper flared,** "_YOU TELL ME, LANGLEY, HOW BADLY ARE WE LOSING?"_  
**Langley sighs at this, "Nightmare... We are losing. Very badly," Langley shakes his head, "The Council caught us off guard, they got Earth, Nightmare. You know what that means?"

Nightmare's eyes shot wide, "Langley! I'm sorr-"

She was cut off by a beep from the View-screen.  
"Sir!" An ensign yelled, "We are being hailed!"  
Langley took his eyes off Nightmare, "Who is it?"  
The Ensign shrugged, "Dunno, its from somewhere in Council Space though."  
"Answer it then!"

The view screen turned solid white, cutting off the view to the outside world.  
"Hello, Langley." said a voice, a Man wearing a suit and tie appeared, he had a shadow covering his face, and his skin was white from not seeing any sunlight for so long.  
Langley tilted his head at this, "This is the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, You a broadcasting to a Military Vessel. State your intentions."

The man in the suit only laughed, "Oh Captain, you humor me. How's the wife? Hope she doesn't mind my Fleet tearing apart whatever remains of your tiny Federation."  
Langley glared at the man, "She's good."  
The man shook his head, "Don't lie to me Langley, she is under high stress. Perhaps you should take a trip to Earth? Oh, right. Haha!"  
Langley clamped his hands into fists, "Damn it, why am I even talking to you? Damn Council-Creep!"

The man's chest heaved as he silently laughed, "Cause' you want to hear what I have to say, you think what I will say can help you, Fucking Fed."  
Nightmare stood beside Langley, "Be careful what thou says, thine mouth shalt be washed out with soap!"

The man put on a tone of boredom, "Oh, if it isn't Night-Bitch herself, your always welcome to slit your throat."  
Nightmare barred her fangs, causing them to gleam in the faint light of the Bridge.  
Langley took this time to speak, "Don't talk to my Second in command that way! Under Federation Handbook section 1337, 'You must respect females' you can go to jail for two decades!"

The Councilman hummed thoughtfully, "Federation Handbook Section 1337-B states that Section-1337-A is invalid to **Aliens, **Which makes me wonder how you thought Cross-breeding was a good idea."

Nightmare spoke, "Thee should watch how thou talks to the King of the Night, I have enough power to destroy hundreds of large cities without breaking a sweat. Through royal Decree, **MY ONLY ROYAL DUTY IS TO DESTROY YOU."**

With that, Nightmare charged an offensive spell and destroyed the Communications helm, the view-screen returning to piloting mode. "Thou shalt take 'Operational Command' and track down that perpetrator, and you shall allow us to kill him slowly, painfully, until he wishes he never crossed Nightmare Moon's path, Understood?" Langley stared at the Night Queen, before nodding. "Oh, and Langley," she leaned in and gave him a kiss, "Where do we keep our prisoners?"

_After a quick walk, Nightmare Moon arrives at the Brig, smiling viciously at a Council Marine that they had captured._

-Council Marine's POV-

Unable to stand on shattered legs, I crawl away, praying she doesn't see me.

That hope is shattered into a thousand pieces as those devilish eyes fall on me. In a flash, she grabs me by the legs and hoists me into the air. I groan as gravity stretches my ripped tendons.

"You weren't supposed to live. Silly." she smiles, and throws me a few feet. I land hard on my legs, shooting a paralyzing wave of pain through my broken body. An armored hoof on my ribcage. pressure. pressure pressure. a snap. I gasp as a shooting pain rips through my chest. She grabs me by the shattered remains of my helmet and looks me straight in the eye. I swing my fist with all I have left. She catches the appendage and twists it back, slowly, slowly slowly. I feel those muscles stretch like they're coming out of their tendons. Then another brutal snap. another. another another. I feel her clamp her teeth around my neck, she applied pressure and her fangs tore into my skin. I could feel a sucking sensation as she drinks my blood, It fades as she pulls away and licks her lips. I can't feel anything anymore. everything's fading…

Then a tingle around my body, a healing spell.

I notice subtly that I can't move my arm anymore. in fact… it's not there at all.

I am lifted again, and a steel-plated knee hits my front in three places. "Now, Council Scum, where is your leader?" The Nightmare asks, her glowing slitted eyes staring at me.  
"Wh-who?" I ask.  
"Wrong answer." She says, slamming both hooves down on my skull.

-Nightmare's POV-

"That felt _wonderful._" the Pregnant Alicorn said to herself, noticing subtly that several other prisoners were curled up in little balls and sobbing as they rocked back and forth.  
"Who wants to go again?" She asks, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Langley was staring with his mouth hanging open. "O-oh my lord! What the hell did you just do? Your covered in blood! How long did you carry that on?"  
She smiled back at her King.  
"Just giving our foal a taste of blood, and 'interrogating' our guest here." (Said guest had his brain matter splattered all over the wall)  
Langley grinned. "I love it when you get vicious, it gets me turned on, Kinda."  
Nightmare gave him a kiss, feeling him lick her lips to get the trace amount of blood off.  
"You make a good King of the Night," Nightmare winked,

"I always love indulging on my Bitch-side." she finished.


	95. Mars

"Sir, we are receiving a Broadcast from the U.F.C.S.S. Alicorn, Answering."  
After a moment of static, the view-screen showed a very concerned Miedo, along with Peterson.  
"Oh thank Celestia..." Miedo muttered, "H-hello, Langley. Our ship was heavily damaged in an engagement with a Pirate Cruiser earlier, another one is bound to show up eventually... We need HELP!" Miedo sobs slightly. Peterson took his turn to speak, "a Pirate Station around Mars is relaying our position to a Pirate Cruiser, if we destroy that station all hostile Pirate ships in the area will no longer be able to track ships outside of their Sonar range."

Langley smiled.

"J.U.M.P. to Mars, if we get torn up in Council Space its my fault," he inhaled, "Oh, and load up a Mk-84, I'm going in to take out that station."

(Later)

The XYZ coordinates come closer to the destination and I take in a sharp breath. The light armor shimmers with a faint blue light, seeming a bit more impressive than it actually is. My main weapon, the C.L.A.W.-14, is fully loaded with several more rounds slung at my side. A plasma saw, usually for repairs and debris cleanup, has been improvised and hangs at my side, shut off. On the other hip hangs three energy grenades, each with a five-second delay before detonation. Finally, electrified metal pads on my fingertips may give me a faint edge in hand-to-hand combat with unarmored enemies. My HUD highlights energy armor and blasts but the worry remains of assassins, enemies with no armor, and only a physical knife. since the HUD display shows non-energized objects poorly, they are nigh-invisible. My sonar makes their fast movements undetectable. That's what will kill me. oh well. Time to blow shit up.

The gray dot in the distance gets larger, and I activate the cloaking device. I decide to dock in a hangar, like a civilized person. although it quickly becomes clear that they are locked up tight, it won't be hard to change that.

"Anderson!"

"Yes sir?"  
Activate rockets 1A and 1B. Set charge time to three seconds and aim to six o clock. Get them on the far wing. A distraction will give us time to land."  
"Sir, yes sir."  
For part of a second the ship hums, Then two green streaks rip through the void, arc, and collide with the far wing. there's a brief explosion, but the fire, along with some unfortunate crew members, are sucked out. There.

"Now focus chain fire around the doorframe."

a long wave of pale blue traces the border of the hangar door.

"Perfect. Now 2A and 2B on the door. simultaneous. then set flight settings to land. We're going in, Anderson"

Two green streaks assault the door, ripping it off its damaged supports and blowing it inwards. We are extremely close. I leap out the passenger door. There's no oxygen in this suit save that which is sealed inside. I bound over to the airlock door, and force it open. Then I replace it best I can. It's not sealed. After a moment of thought, I use my welding gun to seal. It won't hold long. Just long enough for me to open the inner door manually and seal it.

"I'm in, Anderson."

"Took you long enough"

"Shut up"

I get the CLAW ready for action. One armed guard. I dispatch him with a blast to the head and run. When he hits the ground a faint alarm sounds.

"Shit"

"Wuzzat, Langley?"

"Nothing."

A trap.

Metal boots clatter down the hallway. I unclip a grenade and wait. When the first Rifle comes around the corner, I hit the button and hurl it. Right in the midst of them, it detonates. pieces fly everywhere. I smirk in grim satisfaction and charge into the disunified lines. The CLAW blazes, and the enriched lead rounds fling out of the hot barrel, as plasma heats the air behind it.

I run down the hall, rifle blazing. with the annoying anderson yelling directions in my ear.

I snicker as I notice the red dyed walls from my grenade. '_Wonderful!good to know those guys are dead.' _I fire off another clip down the hall, killing a few civilians running to the escape pods.

_**Do you need a hug or something? you're rather brutal… **_Eclipse says to me.

Langley, Feeling happy that he took a station by surprise, Unslung his Claw, And ran down the hall, to plant explosives in the reactor core. several armed men, surrendered once they saw him, knowing that he is of the United Federation, he should give them proper trial.

that trial, was a quick burst to each of their heads. _Fair enough. _He thought.

_**Langley! stop this! just destroy this so called 'Space Station' and lets get out of here, you're putting yourself in too much danger! **_Eclipse says in a worried tone, getting a little protective at the end. So I think back. '_I don't care how much danger I'm in.' _I round the corner, shooting a few more mercenaries. _**Langley! Please! **_Eclipse says in, that whining tone. Alright. Fine.

_If thats what you want, I will make my way to the Reactor now. You getting a little protective?_

_**No! I'm not! **_she says, rather defensive. Langley looks at the ceiling, looking at the sign marked in russian, "активной зоны реактора" (Reactor Core) and a scientist, also screaming in russian. "не стрелять меня!" (Don't Shoot Me!) I shoot him anyways.

He screams in pain, Still, Screaming 'don't shoot me.' I shoot him again, in the forehead.

I notice the walls slowly turned to lead as I ran to the reactor core, Must be getting close!

Langley continues down the hall, while Eclipse begs him to stop.

He came across his arch nemesis. The Door. He shrugs. turns around, counts to five walking backwards, spins around at five, and shoots the door several times. The door falls to the floor, seeming to have lost the dual. Langley walks to the empty door frame, and trips on the fallen door.

"I told you to stay down!" He screams at the door, kicking the bullet proof glass.

several robotic turrets, speaking in a metallic voice, in Russian. "Держите жира один жив!"

(Keep the fat one alive!) Langley backs through the door frame, picking up his arch nemesis, The Bullet proof door, thats been shot off of its hinges. and he uses it as a riot shield, the automatic turrets firing their rounds at him, but his new found friend, The door; protected Langley.

Eclipse was hyperventilating in Langley's head as this happened, and he found It soothing.

the automatic turrets, realising their shots were in vain, shut down. and explode, knocking Langley off of his feet. Eclipse, screeches in his head because of this. he gets back up, setting the door against the wall, pats the glass of the door, and walks away backwards, saluting it.

_**NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO DIE! **_Eclipse yells in my head. This was odd, What did I do to upset her?

'Yeah?'_  
_

_**YES! NEVER DO SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!**_

'_I'm a human babe, Gotta be stupid.'_

**_Thats no excuse!_**

'What, do you think I'm gonna die?'

**_Yes!_**

'_Interesting.'_

_**Just don't die…**_

'_Understood hon.'_

Langley continues down the metal hallway, and after "Persuading" An engineer to open the blast door, He walks into the reactor control room. The holographic displays showing reactor temperature. And the Sanity level of people in the area, which, was quite...Low… He walks up to the reactor control terminal, grabs _The Package_ out of his bag, Sliding the explosive charge up to the console, he primes it. and sets the timer for 10 minutes.

_Click Click._

Langley speaks. "Shit."

the unknown man speaks. "Thats a 20 gauge shotgun, old school I know, but deadly."

"You do realise, that I have light power armor on, and that your weapon is useless before you get through my shields?"

"You're under arrest! I don't want to shoot you!" says the unknown man.

He speaks again. "Station Police!"

Langley chuckles, and emptys a clip into his chest.

"You just shot a F-f-ederal officer!" He groans.

Another quick crack, and he was dead on the ground.

The bomb beeps.

"_To all idiots that can't read, five minutes remaining till' detonation."_

Langley coughs, as he ponders this, after a quick scolding from Eclipse, he runs down the hall.

"Hey! Langley, you might want to get to the hangar here! we have a Pirate Cruiser heading this way!" Anderson says in a worried voice.

_**Get to the hangar, love.**_

'_I will get to the hangar, after I steal as much as possible._

_**Get to the hangar, love.**_

'_I have some stuff to ste-'_

_**Now, or you get the couch.**_

_'it's my Couch.'_

_**Does it matter?**_

'_Please, just ONE thing?'_

_**I'm not your mother.**_

'_Thats right.'_

_**So, for MY sake, could you just GET to the hangar, maybe you could steal something there?**_

'_I can steal something there? Awesome!'_

_**GET GOING!**_

'_Fine.'_

Langley runs back down his trail of destruction, chuckling slightly as he glimpses the man he killed. Langley, is quite annoyed at having Eclipse yell in his head about one thing or another.

but hey, what can he do?

He heard an echoing boom, the alarms hurrying their tone. and a wave of fire bending around the corner. "OH SHIT!"

Langley, runs, back down the hangars stairs, and enters the cavernous room.

The Mk-84 VTOL was hovering with its ramp down, Langley. taking the opportunity, jumped into the troop bay, and flicked a button so the ramp would come back up, pressure, returning to the craft. He took of his helmet, and he was suddenly thrown to the floor due to the Mk-84 VTOL shooting down the launch tube, and exiting the vicinity of the space station, as it broke apart, and deorbited.

Langley, loved the look of the de orbiting space station.

and Eclipse, was crying softly in his mind.

he wondered if she could get out of his mind for once.

and she responded, with a solemn ok.

"Sir, The pirate cruiser is on an intercept orbit to _The Alicorn, _should we get there right away?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Of course."

**The small transport, shot out towards the distant blinking lights of ****_The Alicorn._**

**_(End_ Chapter)**

AGGGGGGGH, I FEEL SICK AS A DOG THATS BEEN IN A FROSTAYAN BOOT CAMP FOR FOUR YEARS!  
MY STOMACH IS EATING ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT! AAAAAAAAA-

Yes. I feel so terrible it was almost impossible to write this chapter.


	96. From Langley

HUUUUUURK. *Flexing my Brain Muscles*

Heres a chapter!

I designed some clothes! Yay!  
Y'know. It would be easier if she was Humanized, but Orbit wasn't built that way. (And Humans would basically be going to meet Humans in the beginning)

Anyways. Just took some head-ache stuff, so I should be able to get this thing done before I crash, asleep again.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I finally recovered my armor from the Workshop. After a few minutes, I had the entire set on.

My battle armor now covered my entire body, several pieces of Technology were embedded into the helmet, such as, Communications, a H.U.D, Helmet Cams, and even had Ear-muffs which prevented hearing loss._ (Especially helpful for me.)_ it looked even more aesthetically pleasing than my last helmet, painted a black.

The chest plate was reinforced, looking less regal and had Light-shielding, like all Federation Combat Armor. The chest plate also had several places to pin Grenades, Knives, and anything else I could think of. The chest plate grew to cover the rest of my body, keeping the Carbon-fiber and metal pattern until it covered my flanks, all of it also painted black.

My new saddlebags were painted a black, and had a Nano-weave fiber that was strong as Titanium _(Very expensive though, the Royal Treasury is stole before I was banished came in handy)_. the bags were a large leap up from Civilian bags, enough storage space and pouches to fill with ammunition for my newly acquired Handgun. I still had no idea how to use one, but it was still strapped to my right flank anyways. The bags also had crescent Moons placed on either side. _(The bags also carried some of my Beauty products, but I never said that, Clear?)_

Caring more for my safety rather than Beauty, my legs were now also covered, with various augmentations to the armored leggings that allowed me to run faster, jump higher, and Buck' harder. _(Why does that sound dirty for some reason? I need to practice my Celestian some more.) _The leggings were painted a black, and they were bulky with armored plating.

My hooves were now also fitted with modified versions of the shoes I normally wore, which were now suited for combat. They were tough. and I mean _very_ tough. Stomp on my foot? You would hurt more than me. _(If you did I would take you aside and suck the life out of you. Yum!) _They were also electrified, which allowed me to Buck' someone and shock them to death. They also had this strange new technology imbedded that kept you from twisting your ankle, Selena said it was a good idea to have that.

Through my Visor I stared back at the Mare in the Mirror, she looked ready for anything. Everything. Any time of night, any time of year. _Prepared for everything but Giving birth._

I sighed.  
Was I ever actually going to be able to use the Armor? It was still several months before I was bed-ridden. I looked down at my Chest-plate, the gleaming black Carbon fiber and brushed steel staring back at me. The silver Moon placed directly in the center of the plate reflected my feelings by doing nothing at all.  
"We need something to keep our mind occupied..." I murmured to myself, pacing around the tiny room that was my/Celestia's/Luna's/Cadences/Other Marines room.  
Giving a 'Hmph' of thought, something crossed my mind. "Animals... Yes! Thats it, I shall get us a Pet!"

Turning around quickly, and striding elegantly out of her room, her armored boots **(Horseshoes?)** clanging against the floor before they abruptly stopped. Drifting through a wall of the Phoenix, she shot through a vent and made her way to one of the many Armories, she wasn't heading out to get herself an Animal yet.

Appearing in the shooting range, she stretched her wings. "Hm. Shooting range, seems much les.s exciting than actual living things. I guess I had the Eternal Night era of My rule to kill off Celestia..." She cut herself off, noticing she was rambling. She un-holstered her Handgun (Unloaded) and gave it one long look. "I can't read this... Didn't I have a spell? Ah, yes." She lit her horn, the world suddenly making sense to her as random symbols turned into meaning. She read the inscription on the side,

"United Armories."  
"I.F.-45. All Purpose Infantry Firearm."  
"Fires 45. Caliber High Velocity Ammunition."  
"Made on Venus."

Noting the information she just read, Specifically the 45. Caliber ammunition, she cast her gaze to the engraving: "∑∫œ¥ ƒe∂øatan" She blinked.  
_Right. One of the side effects from the spell disables your ability to read your native Language. _She lights her horn again, turning off the spell.

She smiled.

"From Langley."

(End Chapter)

I need to close my eyes for a bit.  
Anyways.  
How did you guys like Nightmares new armor?

R/R


	97. Night Mist

Nightmare Moon raised her weapon, a fresh clip loaded into the receiver.  
The handgun was enveloped in her magic, being levitated.  
Recalling all the times she has seen Langley shoot, she disregarded it. She wasn't using her body to fire the weapon.

After a long amount of time getting used to the feel, and learning to maneuver the handgun quickly and effectively in air.  
She finally pulled the trigger, what happened next caused her to yelp in surprise as the weapon flew backwards in the air, clattering against the ground.  
Nightmare stared wide eyed at the smoking hole in the target she aimed at. "Lets try that again..."  
**"Pop!"** the target was hit again, after a while she learned you could fire it as quickly as you could manage, she did just that.  
The target was now filled with an entire clip worth of Bullets in a matter of seconds.

Nightmare grinned, "Who's your Queen?" She said mockingly to the target, before she turned her attention to the Firearm suspended before her.

"Lets see... If I use a spell to keep the weapon locked in place, and it can only move by my magic..." She did that, "I could make it recoilless!"  
She fired again, and the bullet flew correctly out of the barrel. The slide was now cocked backwards, she was out of rounds. Sliding the spent magazine out of the weapon, she loaded in another and blew out the barrel. "I feel smokin' hot with this thing."

"Sqwaaauk."

She turned around and jumped slightly.

A brilliant blue and white hawk was staring back at her, Its brilliant green eyes glimmering, perched on a piece of pipe along the wall. The hawk looked large enough to cause her serious harm, instead it just sat there, before it used its magnificent wings and flew back into its cage along with many others behind the counter.

Intrigued, Nightmare made her way to the counter. One man was sitting behind the counter, cleaning an old U.A.-45. "Nice shooting over there, your first time right?"  
She nodded, "Yes, it was." the Marine behind the counter took out a long fuzzy rod, and slid it down the barrel as he continued talking, "Anyways, did that bird scare you? She does that."

She blushed, but her dark fur hid it well.  
"The bird did startle me slightly. What breed is it?"  
The Marine smiled.  
"Frostayan Snow Hawk, unique species, they die and come back like a Phoenix, cept' they are REALLY cold, come here, touch one."  
She made her way behind the counter, and the marine gestured for one of the birds to perch on his hand. the bird from earlier did just that, the large predator looking around the room with its large, green eyes.

She extended a hoof, the bird instantly swiveling her head to look at her, questioning her motives. Her hoof lightly touched the wing, and she felt like she just stuck her entire body in Arctic water. She retracted the hoof, shivering in cold. "Cool, huh?" the Marine quizzed. "Yes, a very beautiful species indeed."  
The bird suddenly shot off the Marines arm, circling the Armory before giving a long, shrill cry and landed.

Landed on Nightmares back, that is.  
She looked back at the Hawk that was perched on her back. The bird stared right back at her, almost in a teasing way.

The Marine stopped halfway in between putting the U.A.-45 back together. He shrugged and continued.  
"Uh." Nightmare paused, "Hello?"  
The bird just stared at her.

"Her name is Night Mist."  
**  
**


	98. A Birds Surprise

Hello.  
The roar of Jet Engines distracted me from writing this.  
Made a trip to Offutt Airforce Base, (AFB) and witnessed the majesty of Human-made Aircraft as they spun in the air and shit.  
That was awesome.

Saw the Human Wonderbolts, The Blue Angels. WOOOH Were they pretty!

On my DeviantArt page (TheFederationJustice), I have something titled "Don't Ask". You should check it out, more information on the event there. *Also on my Journal*

So.

Now that I have that done with.

Guess what?

/) * (\

(Begin) (And I didn't post this yesterday, sorry.)

"Night Mist." I repeat, "What a coincidence."  
The Hawk stared back at her in response.  
Nightmare Moon stared back at her.  
"Schreech!"  
Nightmare tilted her head at the bird.  
"What?"  
The Bird hopped forward, leaning next to Nightmare's wing and nibbling it slightly, preening the large black feathers.  
She blushed heavily, It was the equivalent of Foreplay in her time.  
"I-I'm sorry, Night Mist, B-but that's kinda..."  
She squeaked out the last word, "Sensitive!"

The large bird turned to look at her, the emerald green eyes examining her own with interest.

With a cry, the bird lifted off into the air and slipped out of the Armory, leaving Nightmare in a confused arousal.  
"W-whu- What?

Nightmare shook her head, panting, bid farewell to the Clerk, and left back to her Room.  
Walking down the halls out of the Armory, keeping down the emotions stirring inside of her.  
Glancing down at her foal for a second, she nodded her head and continued down the hall.

"Hey Nightmare! How's it going?" John said as he walk past, receiving a light friendly punch on the shoulder from Nightmare, "Good! H-how are you?"  
John stopped mid-stride. "Nightmare. You don't normally stutter. Whats going on?"  
Nightmare started shaking nervously before blushing, "John, if you tell anyone about this I will find you and consume your kidneys."  
John, not putting mass Genocide above her, Took it seriously.  
"John, a Bird preened my Feathers!"  
John looked at her in a sort of confused expression, "I see Pegasi preen each-others wings all the time, whats so wrong about that?"  
Nightmare took her turn to speak, "Well, It became common place now... but back in the day it was... like Foreplay before...Sex."  
John blinked. "Times have changed, My Queen, so do the things people do."  
Nightmare nodded her head with a sigh.  
John smiled before her turned around and headed back to the Bridge to begin his shift.  
Nightmare continued to her room, wishing Langley was beside her. He was doing something with another Starship, she wasn't sure what that was. 


	99. Something in my Head

Hello!  
I have some bad news for us all,  
**Everjoy can no longer be active.**

It will be interesting how Orbit will play out.  
Did I tell you the only contact I've had with her for weeks has been today?  
She said the above.

Anyways.

This will also mean I will have to develop Nightmare's Foal by myself, Eh.  
If there is one thing I am not good at it would be developing Ponies.  
Lookin' for anyone willing to assist me on that.

(Begin)

_**Captain Cook's Ship.  
**_The Alicorn

The ship adjusted the orbital maneuvers by itself as it quickly drifted through the ink of space. The destination it had received was a dangerous one, but the flight A.I. knew better than to question the orders given to it. the flight A.I. dutifully recorded its observations in the logs.

it noticed many abnormalities, a presence of an unknown being near Captain Cook, but none of the onboard cameras could pick it up, Strange, No? the smart A.I. recorded this observation and then shifted its attention back to the flight path, trying to make sure that the "Alicorn" didn't slam into some space rock floating out in the void. that would be unfortunate for the crew, it really wouldn't matter to the A.I. though.

several hours passed, and the A.I. still noticed the presence of that being in Cook's room, the security footage still cannot pick it up. Shit. time to raise the alarm it guessed.

the ship's intercom sputtered to life, as klaxons and lights turned on around the ship.

"Unknown creature detected, All crew members report to the armory." the robotic female spoke.

at this time, cook was waking up from the loud noise of alarm to his ear.

"Agh, What the hell?" I sputtered as the alarms rang.

noting the alert level, I shot out of bed and grabbed my sidearm, a TW-50, a high end plasma weapon built on venus before the Fall of the Federation, only available to high ranking soldiers, Im lucky to have one of the 100 ever built, banned in most star systems for its terrifying effect of disintegrating humans in full combat armor, no law anymore so it doesn't matter.

I race out of my room to the bridge, not to the armory like a smart person, I can activate inner ship defense systems from the bridge, that should take care of what's going on.

_By the way, what is going on?_ I think to myself. _Boarding parties? Black Hole? Somebody fart?_

I walk up the the stairs quickly, and I trip a little. "This is a predicament!" I shout as I regain balance.

I continue to race up the dark blue hallways with many thoughts in my head.

_alright, cook, do you remember the turret codes? 208391. good, now make sure you clear the cockpit before typing in consoles. that creature could be in there!_

I reach the door to the bridge and almost rip the handle off as I open it. I glance around, and no creature to be seen!

Great, nothings in here.

**you know, you make decisions too quickly**. a feminine voice says in my head.

Brain? is that you? I ask, and it answers. **I am not your brain, I could not imagine myself being that lump of flesh.** The voice answers again.

I race over to my captain chair, sitting in it and swinging the chair around to the console.

I type a few commands: Ship (Subsystems) AutoTurrets (Action) Activate

my line of code finished, the alarms beeped a different tone, stopped, and turrets activated.

"Automatic turret systems online, turrets will scan your personage for clearance." the automatic intercom spouts.

So, if you're not my faithful brain… then who are you? I think as I run down to the armory like I was supposed to. **Me? oh, you will find out when I think you're ready to hear my name.** the voice then chuckles, and goes silent. _Whatever the hell that thing is, its creepy._ I think to myself.

**I heard that…** the voice said, unamused. as I ran down the steel hallway, I was joined by Anderson, our pilot. I started some small talk.

"Whats going on?" I ask anderson. "I don't know, some foreign being or some shit." He responds.

**Interesting, they can detect me. I thought my abilities to stay hidden would protect me from your "Sensors" as you call them.** the voice says in annoyance. I contemplate this new information as I reach the armory door. the dark blue and grey metal of the blast door had a glowing keypad on the wall next to it, I enter the passcode into the keypad, and it opens revealing large amounts of weapons. I have no idea how many are in here, but they weren't here when I last left my ship, the boys on Cobra must have restocked it. I race into the room and pick up a wonder called a U.A.C.S - 34, an automatic shotgun that was produced by United Armories before the war, the carbon fiber grip felt comfortable, I flick a switch on the side and a holographic sight springs to life, hovering above the weapon. I pull back the priming bolt, and a plasma shell loads into the chamber. Loaded, _lets go hunting._ I think to myself. I also grab a belt with loaded clips for the U.A.C.S, and fasten it around my waste.

I walk out of the room with my warm energy shotgun in hand, the computer in my ear realised that it was needed, and flickered the holographic targeting system over my right eye.

the shotgun beeped a few times to signify that targeting systems were linked, wherever I moved the barrel of my gun, a crosshair on my targeting hologram would move to follow it, almost like a 21st century video game. **Now that you're all suited up, I think it would be a let down for you not to attack something, I have just the thing to help you out here.** the voice says in - my head. I contemplate what it meant, then my life signature sensors beeped, Alright. good thing I have my weapon! "Hold up! Contact unknown, shoot anything that isn't human!" I crouch and raise the weapon. I heard something, so I raised my left hand to signify silence then lowering it- back down to the carbon fiber grip. My proximity sensors freaked out, something was coming at us at high speed! Before I even saw the thing I started firing, the man beside me also fired with his TW-X-42 Collapsible Rifle, same thing that pilots equip before ejecting from their fighter.

My shells combined with Andersons, took down the being quite quickly! The body… then disappeared? What in gods name? The sounds of our weapons firing attracted the rest of the crew, rounding the corner with weapons drawn. "What happened?" one named Gus asked us.

I reply in a nervous voice. "We killed something, but… it disappeared once it hit the ground!" the other men look at me with a strange look. understandable. "Orders, Sir?" Mark the Radio Operator asked.

"Alright, we have 19 of us, all of you split up into equal squads and take yourselves through the infirmary, the mess hall, barracks, hangar and engineering." I order.

"Go to engineering first to make sure our Engis' down there are still alive, they die, we all die, Understood?"


	100. Celestia is the Babe

Hello.  
This is chapter 100 isn't it?  
Well.  
Shit.

Thank you all for supporting me!  
This was probably one of the greatest years I've ever had, writing this.

Don't worry, we still have LOTS to wrap up.  
Besides, once ORBIT is complete, The Phoenix Diaries will open up. (Taking place fifteen-twenty years after Orbit ends)  
That will be fun writing, being able to start from scratch. (And not having a messed up first few chapters to lose views)

"If I told you I was a girl, would you believe me?" - Me on Teamspeak. (Three in the morning with half a case of Miller down my throat, playing ArmA2.)

(Begin)

We made our way down a service vent to reach the infirmary, I have to tell you. If you think crawling in vents is interesting, you are terribly mistaken. the dust of the vents makes it terrible to breathe, another thing. If we lose pressurization, the vents will be the first areas affected.

I open my mouth to speak. "Remember your rules of engagement, do not shoot important equipment, we don't have replacement parts or the know-how to fix it." I pull myself a few feet further into the vent, and continue speaking. "I don't want to die because we shoot a reactor or something!" I then drag myself another few feet down the dusty vent. **How did you get yourself into this situation again? this is simply unpleasant.** It asks.

'Alright, there are times where you can speak, and times when you can't. so. Please? shut the hell up, wait… what is hell… I think its nice there. but, anyways please stop talking.'

Climbing through the old vents gave me a feeling of Deja Vu, I think I climbed through a space stations vents before, what was I doing there again? Oh, I was stealing a box full of weapons.

_I drag myself down a service tunnel to the cargo bay of the space station that I disliked, I figured that stuff I despise should be stolen from. and I was doing just that! a smell of rocket fuel reached my nose. Rocket fuel… I'm not near the hangar! interesting. this is an air vent as well. to be expected. several hours pass as I slowly make my way down the service vent. I crack open my canteen and drink half of its contents, Whiskey. its good for suicide missions like this one…_

_I reach my destination, 'I'm here! Its so exciting!' I open the vent, and crawl out, I came out of the vent on a walkway in the hangar! that explains the smell of rocket fuel. There was a man- leaning on the railing overlooking the rows of aircraft. nothing a good stab to the jugular couldn't fix! I tiptoe over to him, and giggling slightly, Tear open his throat. I take my knife from his throat, and wipe it on his hand, causing even more blood to spill onto my knife. I then wipe it off on his sleeve. I creep down the walkway to the stairs, silently giggle down the stairs, and stab a couple more people. I then giggle as I run over to my target: A box of high caliber weapons and ammunition, maybe a couple Thermobaric Explosives. I grab the explosives, arm them, grab the box, and I get caught. "Intruder! Kill him!" A Ragnarok guard shouts. I respond with: "Oh Shit!" and I run to an open aircraft, climb inside, flip a few switches. and the aircraft springs to life, sucking in air and exhaling a fiery jet of air downwards, lifts off the ground, and after a quick adjustment of the throttle, I shoot down the launch tube, and escape the space station. I saw a flash behind me as the despised space station was ripped to pieces from the weapons I primed. I cackle. "Job well done Cook!"_

Ahh. and that was only 80 years ago. and I was what, 19 years old back then? so that makes me, 99 years old. Cool. **You're 99 years old? Hm. quite handsome for being 99.** The voice says to me. 'Was that a compliment?' I ask. She didn't respond. I knew it, You have something for me don't you? She didn't respond again. that's a new development. After another 14 feet, Me and my men crawled out of the service vent, and into the engineering core. I raise my weapon, and my other men check the corners. "Flashlights on." I say. I flick a switch and a built in flashlight flashes and turns on, giving the room a bluish tint.

**Cook?** she asks. 'Yeah, need something?' **About my name, its "Celestia" although many people call me many different names.** "Clear right!" Mark yelps. we turn the corner and find all of our engineers cowering behind a scientist with a smoking handgun. "Oh, I swear on Newton, hey get in here! take a look at this!" the lab coat wearing man says to my squad. We walk over the felled door to reach him. "What is that you ne- What the hell is that?" I ask. "Its a carbon based life form, that can change its appearance to match one of us! its a marvel of science!" the man says, holstering his handgun. **I think I've seen one of them before, Hive minded. Changelings, Like Miedo, be careful around them. "Celestia" says to me in my mind.** 'I just hope we don't meet more of these things.' I think in my mind.

...

"Target is about four hours away sir, we should expect hostile patrols." Rick the Radar Operator says to me. I maneuver the ship around a minefield of T-84 Nuclear Anti Ship mines, we could take a few of them if we had shields, we don't though. I remember phobos. The station we are attacking happened to be a rebuilt version of the space station that I ripped to pieces as a child. "Hard RCS to the right sir!" my radar operator shouts. I pull the stick up and to the right, causing the ships RCS thrusters to spin the ship, causing the hull to miss a mine by mere millimeters. That was also quite disturbing. we shouldn't talk about what would have happened if we hit it. I look around the small cockpit. the metal floor, metal walls, Carbon fiber chairs, reinforced glass. Glowing lights and switches. Eh. Pretty standard. We had a few minutes until we launch the Mk-84. I walked out of bridge to get ready. several minutes later, the 6 men boarded the Mk-84 VTOL, and took off out in into the black of space.


	101. The Reset Dimension

_**It has been brought to my attention that views have been dropping drastically.**_  
_**Having no further information, I will have to assume I'm doing something wrong to lose these**** views.**_

Do you guys want cookies or something?

(Begin)

"Nightmare Moon." I whisper my name.  
Looking at the mirror to view myself, then casting my gaze to my unborn foal.  
"I can't keep still on this ship for much longer, its driving me mad."  
Celestia was undoubtedly listening from the bunk above, Cadence was asleep, and the Marine was cleaning his C.L.A.W.-14.  
The Marine looked up from what he was doing, "Nightmare, you need to find something to do, Protocol states you have to form a hobby of some sort to keep yourself stable." He put his weapon back together, "If I were you, I would ask for leave on Zella-10, that goes for all of you."

"Yes, I believe that would be a great idea. I haven't seen natural light for weeks now." Celestia said with a sigh, before she hovered down from the bunk above and turned to look at me. Seeing the look on my face, she stepped closer and sat on the end of my bunk. "Are you alright, Eclipse?" She asks.  
**"Only Langley calls me Eclipse."** I growl out, the Marine from earlier recoiling, not used to my authoritative voice. "Woah, Calm down Lady! We are all equal here!"

I turn to look at the Human, a fire in my eyes.

Getting the message, he shut up.

I give out a groan, and come down with a terrible headache.  
"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."  
_**You know what came over you, Nightmare. **_A voice says in the back of my head, _**I am you, You trapped the longing for power and destruction back in your subconscious, I am trying to break free.**_Gasping in pain, I fall back against the bed. "Nightmare!" Celestia shouts, Racing to my side.  
"Celestia..." I motion her to come closer, _"It's breaking free..."  
_  
Celestia stared at me wide eyed, before placing the past few events together. "You are right, Nightmare. You are now a threat to us all, if it Breaks free, You will kill everyone on this ship."

I sob slightly, "Why now? When almost everything I've ever wanted is either here, or on its way?" I look down fearfully at my unborn child.  
She looks at me sadly, before sitting next to me. I give my greatest enemy a long, scared hug. Before I knew it, Celestia was rocking me to sleep. "It's Ok Nightmare, Everything will be alright."

(Betelgeuse)

"Those damn Council Ships are closing in, they already took the Zorra Nebula." Krausk says angrily, while manually flying The Moscow Rain to lead the rest of the Fleet into a more defendable position over the star. "Sir, The Council ships are still many days away, our old position would make it easier for us to get resupplied." An Ensign states, before I smacked him, causing him to sprawl on the floor.

"Hold heading, and don't you dare do anything without asking me first." I turn away from the rest of the bridge-crew, and pray to Finis asking that The Phoenix shows up, We needed captains like Langley.

"Sir!" an Ensign says suddenly, "We believe we can bring a Council Probe back from another Dimension, Who knows what information it could hold!"  
I smile at the Ensign, "Brilliant Idea! Go through with it!"

The Ensign grins back, and runs out of the Bridge.

(My Little Pony Dimension)

The Council probe was orbiting around the planet of Equestria Earth, still scanning the life-forms present. The Probe itself was getting quite bored, well, as bored as a Space Probe could be programed to be. [Scans Conclusive] It thought to itself. [Awaiting Orders.] The probe received an instantaneous Transmission from somewhere in the vicinity of the Reset Dimensions Betelgeuse. [Understood. Charging Doxia Drive.]

The craft would have hummed if there was oxygen in space, glowing brightly and bending slightly, the craft opened up a tear in space-time and slipped back through to the Reset Dimension. Not very many people noticed this, but some did. The Craft, after traveling Inter-dimensionally for several minutes arrived in the Reset Dimension, right beside The U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain. Shortly after, it was plucked out of Space by a Mk-98 VTOL, the medium sized Space-freighter was then escorted by one cruiser and ten frigates while it downloaded the Data-banks onboard the probe.

PR-49174351 also detected the signal, but detected large amounts of Council Ships and Troops on the ground and sky above Equi-3. Deciding to play it safe, the Female probe stayed quiet.


	102. Dean's Revenge

**/) * (\ to you all for those reviews. (And yes, MLP is taking a much deeper root in my mind now that I write this stuff, Man-card Away!)**

Still trying to find a way to get large amounts of you guys in one place, So we can communicate without the limits this site gives us. Hell, a game would be better than Comm's on this site!

The Roleplay forum me and Torrenta have been thinking of has been... postponed for a while, Torrenta appears to be very busy.  
I swear I've lost so many hours of productivity on this thing.  
Anyways.

(Begin)

[Beep Boop]  
[Life Signatures Detected]  
[Six Talking Horse(s).]  
[Oh Shit, They've seen us.]

That was what PR-49174351 was processing as the Elements of Harmony made their way to the Probe. Deep in the middle of the Everfree, they were safe from the Council occupiers. As one of them began to speak, a Council QX-360 flew overhead, the craft shuddering as it propelled itself forward.

The craft was carrying things unknown for the six mares, but one named Dean Styner had an idea of what it was carrying.

(Dean Styner's POV)

"Dean, Sir?"

I turn to look at the soldier.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How exactly did you survive?"

I smile. "P.C.L.A.W.'s cauterize wounds, being super-heated plasma. I played dead until I was able to pop a few MRS Syringes to heal the damage to my lungs and internal organs."  
I point to the next Transport that was flying over, a QX-360 that was painted a white and gold color, but heavily modified to carry hundreds of troops.  
"Hand me your Weapon, soldier."

The soldier looks at me with an odd look, before he passes over a metal tube. That had enough explosive power to level an apartment complex.  
"Uh, Sir? What are you planning to do with that?"  
I mount the weapon on my shoulder, and I flick a switch which causes the Holographic targeting system to turn on.  
"Tell me, Jackson, Have you ever shot down a Transport before?"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"No, I haven't-"

"CLEAR BACK BLAST!"

**POP-FWOOOOOOOSH!**

The rocket shoots forward, the gleaming warhead ripping past the speed barrier.

The QX-360 banked to the right slightly, before it popped flares, attempting to get the rocket off its tail.  
It was more or less unsuccessful.

The rocket exploded, releasing hundreds upon hundreds of small explosive charges, each with their own rocket booster. The cluster of explosives slammed into the transport, exploding, causing all six engines to explode into flames and tear most of the control surfaces off the wings.  
The craft was now a fireball in the sky, large holes in the fuselage with fuel spurting from the tanks, igniting a trail of fire behind the aircraft as it circled Canterlot.  
Dropping like a stone, the craft was now shooting down from the cloud layer, plating falling from the sky in a deadly display of gravity. Giving one last scream from the engines, the craft's belly just skidded the ground, causing sparks to fly as it tried with all its power to lift off before it hit an urban area.

The craft failed at this, the craft ripping in half as the wings tore off the main body, the fuel igniting and sending the transport up in flames, one large fire-ball marking its fate as it skidded through several buildings, killing hundreds of innocents as the craft _finally_ skidded to a halt, before exploding once more, igniting the onboard weapons.

**Thwa-Boom!  
**  
Hundreds of tons of explosives leveled hundreds of buildings, and shattered windows all around the city.  
Dean smiled as he loaded in another rocket, before mounting the weapon again. His next target was a M.A.W, (Mechanical Assault Walker) as it sped towards the wreckage.  
_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The rocket shot forwards again, flying through the air for a few moments before it exploded into its cluster form, the rocket covering a large surface area with its explosives. The walker was now burning, the pilots dead. The Walker began leaning to the right as it slowed its pace, before its joints gave out and it collapsed to the ground, smashing through a house.

Jackson was taken back to his position in the Frostayan war, seeing the Walker.

**_Flashback. (This is five or so years old, right when the Frostayan war was first being developed, AKA, SHIT GRAMMAR AND STUFF)_**

(Federation walkers are Cat-Like.)

The sounds of crickets were barely muffled by the cockpit, they've been real  
annoying for the past 45 minutes, but I have a job to do and crickets wont stop me.  
I glance to the radar; the dim lights are just bright enough to see something moving  
through the driving rain that batters their base in the night.  
I can't see what it might be, too much rain on my windshield. And it's to dark.  
Has the thought ever occurred to anyone that we might need night vision and  
windshield wipers? "Task Force Bravo is ready for action." Said Travis.  
"Task force Alpha is Ready to go." I say  
"This is Alpha Team, Were ready to go, these guys shouldn't be as tough as the  
Lerans... heck I bet we will do a better job than you guys in the Walkers can." Said  
Johnson  
"Alright, in five minutes we will begin our assault." Travis says through the COM's  
All of a sudden, FLASH the area lights up, and several walkers next to me explode  
in flames. "AHHHHHHHHH." Travis yelled through the COM's, I look to my right  
and see his entire left side of his walker on fire. Then an energy shell exploded,  
sending the walker into several big pieces. Not wasting a minute, I send the walker  
into a swift run, scrambling through the hillside, all of a sudden, out of the corner  
of my eye, I see an Enemy Walker, a 4-legged Dog like walker. Moving at top speed  
towards our M.A.W Walker. I turn my head, and fire the twin plasma cannons, both  
shots miss. The Dog walker then rams into us, flinging us onto our side, and hitting  
my head on the side of the cabin, I make the walker get back up, and fire a few shots  
into his front legs, taking this moment as a chance, john fires the ion cannon into  
back of the beast. Ripping the enemy walker in half, it explodes.  
"This is Walker 75! WE NEED IMMEDIATE ASSITANCE! RAGNAROK FORCES HAVE  
LAUNCHED A SURPRISE ASSAULT!" I yell through my headset,  
All of a sudden, an enemy Ion Cannon lobs plasma and an electric storm towards our  
walker, and hits us.

BOOOOOM

The walker darkens. And it falls to the ground.

Darkness.

_**(End**** Flashback)**_

"Jackson, snap out of it!" Dean snaps as he shakes me, "We need to get to the Everfree Forest!"


	103. Councilman (Redacted)

Uh.  
Yeah, sorry about that.

I am now 36 years old, and I took a few days for myself. - Write down the date, guys, July 25. All other Bday dates have been falsified on my accounts, along with information I don't wish to share with you. *And a few of the sites just kept complaining to put something there*

Aha!  
Been thinkin' about a few things these past two days, and I thought of something really epic.  
I WANT NIGHTMARE MOON COMBAT!  
_And/or someone to write Nightmare Moon combat with,(Or Nightmare Moon in a Erotic pose,)_** \- I NEED THIS.**

I have not given up hope on Everjoy, she will always be part of the Orbit Team, until she officially resigns.

Are you here for me to talk, or for me to write a new chapter?  
This one will contain large amounts of...

(Begin) _This was going to be filled with actual Orbital Mechanics, but I'm lazy._

The Vulcan Type Shuttle was towering over the launch complex of Zella-9, the Launch stage being refueled by the various Fuel-trucks scattered around the vicinity.  
The Vulcan type shuttle could carry three people to their destination, as long as it wasn't inter-planetary. The design itself was quite old, using conventional Chemical rockets as its propulsion. it had a striking resemblance to the Soyuz TMA-7 from times before the Great War. The craft itself was much more advanced, however.

One named (Redacted) was watching the scene unfold before him, the gleam of the blue star of the Zella system illuminating his Visor.

The fuel trucks began pulling away, and the man(?) boarded a UH-3 Transport helicopter to take him to the Space Craft. Lifting off, the helicopter shot towards the Launch platform several miles away. After a minute or so of flight, the UH-3 set itself down and the man stepped off, before the UH-3 Pilot yanked the stick back and spun quickly around, moving away from the Vulcan type Shuttle.

After a few minutes of traveling by Elevator, the Man(?) entered the capsule of the Vulcan type Shuttle. Shortly after, several robotic arms closed the Fairing around the Capsule, sealing the Man(?) inside.

After a few short seconds, the craft gave a rumble as the engines activated, suddenly, it shot upwards quickly as the Solid Rocket boosters kicked in.

Shooting through the thin atmosphere of Zella 9, the craft began to roll onto its side for its Gravity burn. The craft was going quite quickly. _Pop_ the first stage disconnected from the Council Spacecraft, shooting far behind the accelerating Vessel. This went by unnoticed by The Phoenix as it orbited the planet.

The Council Spacecraft completed its maneuver after fifteen minutes of Orbital burns, now it had one goal, Board the Phoenix.  
Slowly the ship crept towards the Phoenix, a radar jamming device deployed kept the ship from noticing. Silently, it crept towards one of The Phoenix's Docking ports, and with a *clunk* that was inaudible in space, they had arrived.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I was laying on my side in bed, a white hoof slowly stroking my stomach. "Celestia..." I said softly, "If I wasn't tired I would rip your hoof off." She gave a gasp and withdrew her Hoof. "I-I'm sorry, Its just the first Alicorn in five hundred years to have Children." Celestia twitched before she began to cry softly, "He died... Why did he have to die?" She wailed. "Who died? Whats the matter?" I say, now sitting up in bed. "I-I was a M-mother once, t-too." She sniffled, "Sombra k-killed him R-RIGHT AFTER HE UTTERED HIS FIRST WORD!" She wailed louder, "Mommy," She said shakily, "Oh those words, so precious to my heart... Every day I almost kill myself, EVERY FUCKING DAY!" She screamed, before she look at me with a caring look. _"I just don't want that to happen again."_ She whispered, before she stood up and left the room, still dripping with tears.

A few moments passed as I stared wide eyed at the door. _Celestia? a Mother? _"She was already in a state of Depression... Because of me." I blink, _To have your child killed before your very eyes... it would... would... _I look down to my unborn Filly.

Just as I tore my eyes from my child, the door hissed open. A Strange man walked in, his features hidden by a black set of Combat Armor. We both stared at each other for a long while. I then saw his eyes travel down to my stomach, "Well, Never thought I would have to beat a Pregnant Woman." He said, his lips tearing into a vicious smile.  
"S-stay away! Stay away from my Chil-"

I was punched hard in the left cheek, before I was forced down onto the bed by the Mysterious Councilman. "See here, Nightmare, I won't kill you, just tear that thing you are creating out of your body, and feed it to the dogs!" He said an inch or so from my face. I tried to fight him, but all he did was kiss my on the lips.

"I want to create my own, you look like a fine body to impregnate."

I screamed.


	104. Phoenix to Dust

Alright.  
I am calling this a T Chapter. Take that as you will.

IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO VIOLENCE/SEXUAL ASSAULT/HUMANS, Please exit the Page.

**This will not raise above M. (Small amounts of Rape, I guess.)**

(Begin)

He clamped his hand over my mouth, before removing it and dragging me off the bed, falling to the floor, I began to charge my horn. The man gave a smile, and hit me so hard I lost vision for a second, falling to the bed again. I felt his hands trail down my sides, and I noticed a prick on my leg. My eyes widened, with one hand he was injecting a strange substance into my fore-leg. "Nightmare Moon... so Beautiful. I will rail you so hard." He chuckled, before moving his hand between my legs. Fear welled up inside of me, I was unable to use magic, and I was weak and defenseless. "You know, I didn't come all the way here to fill you with my seed, my men have already breached the Reactor room and have planted explosive charges..." He licked his lips, "But I Digress, I will make you scream my name!"

Shaking in fear, I shed a single tear.

He leaned down and began kissing her lightly on the neck, but before he could progress any further, a Screech from a Frostayan Snow Hawk cut him off. Night Mist shot towards (Redacted), her large talons tearing through his neck. With a gurgle, he fell to the floor Dead. Breathing heavily, still shaking in Fear, Nightmare curled into a ball on the floor and began to sob. Night Mist landed next to her, and poked the Violated Alicorn softly with her beak. "H-he touched my..." she trailed off, before casting her gaze on the bird.

**KA-BOOOOM.  
**

An Explosion rang out throughout the ship, alarms activating suddenly out of the blue.  
"Hull Breach! Hull Breach!" Langley's voice rang out across the ship, "Closing Emergency Bulkheads!"

Nightmare Moon could care less.

The Phoenix was slowly tearing apart, the Vulcan Pod long gone. "Oh shit, Oh shit!" Langley yelled through the intercom, causing Nightmare Moon's ears to twitch. "Abandon Ship! Aban-don the Ship!" Langley's voice cracked. Nightmare Moon sniffled as she dragged herself to her Feet, her neck still wet from (Redacted)'s tongue. Equipping her Armor, and her Handgun in air, she exited her Room. As soon as she left the room, she gunned down fifteen Council Marines, and picked up a C.L.A.W-14 from a Dead Federation soldier.  
She let it rip in full automatic fire-mode, the 40' 7.62X54r rounds exiting the barrel at un-measurable speeds. The surviving squad of Marines closed the Bulkhead, separating her from them. The corners of her lips curled into a smile. She switched to her Intangible form, and drifted right through the blast resistant door. She killed them all, using the remaining ammunition in her Handgun. Not bothering to reload, she slid the weapon into her holster. Summoning her sword from before her Banishment, she charged down the next hall. Bullets kicked up at her feet. She threw the sword, impaling a Council Marine that was armed with a Grenade Launcher, it cut right through the Plasma-Core of one of the grenades. Removing her sword quickly, she summoned a half-bubble of magic to protect her from the blast.

The screams of the Council Marines made her giggle like a School-filly, and she cut a window into the skin of a Council Officer, her internal organs spilling to the floor. The face of the Human Female was one of "Kill me." Nightmare fastened her teeth into the neck of the Female, and ripped out her jugular vein, before lapping at the blood that flowed out of the wound. Licking her lips, Nightmare stood triumphant. That was, until she screamed in Agony.

She stumbled over to a wall, leaning against it. She had strained herself, she may have put her child at risk.  
Luckily enough for her, Selena had observed the whole scene, and was racing to Nightmare's side. "Nightmare!" Selena yelled, shaking Nightmare softly to get her attention.  
"Selena," Nightmare stated, "I have to save the ship."

Selena held up her Med-Scanner, the device analyzing her Life Signatures. Selena gasped.  
"Nightmare, The child is fine, but... there is this strange fluid in your veins, it appears to be replicating your cells' DNA from the inside..." She saw the wet fur on Nightmare's Neck, "Nightmare, what ha-?" Selena asked, but was cut off by Nightmare Moon herself. "I was just Raped, thanks for asking." Selena stared wide eyed.  
**"GO FIND LANGLEY, NOW, TELL HIM I AM MAKING MY WAY TO THE REACTOR ROOM!"**

Selena quickly turned tail and ran to the Bridge.

Nightmare looked after her, before she turned her head to look forward.  
In a Flash, she was racing down the hall, wings deployed.  
She held her sword straight forward, piercing a Council support gunner's skull, brain matter covered her sword as she yanked upwards, ripping through the skull to create a half-circle just about in the middle of the soldiers skull. Not wasting any time, Nightmare used some of her Magic to cut power to the Engineering segment of the ship, ceasing the lights that casted pale light to the floor. Council Marines were now in the dark...

...With the Queen of the Night.

Finally, she made it to the Reactor room. a Fresh stab-wound in her back right leg. She limped into the Engineering core, the Fusion Reactor that powered the ship was contained in a Glass box, the glass was made out of Hardened Edinium infused with glass, Almost indestructible. That was fine and dandy, but the fact that most of the glass was shattered was cause for concern. The Fusion Reactor was smoldering a thick black smoke. It was useless now.

Doing the only thing she could think to do, she charged her magic and drained it into the ships Power network. The ship shook as various sub-systems came back online.  
Nightmare was screaming in pain as her Magic was ripped from her by the Power Network.

It wasn't enough to slow them down.

The Phoenix slammed into the Ground.


	105. Hyclon Industrial War Factories

Time to see the damage, huh?

Hey, Rainbow Soar, (Or Nightassault) how are you doing? haven't heard much from you lately.  
I have also received word from Bb4h, that he enjoys Nightmare consuming the blood of her fallen foes. I do too. Makes her even hotter. (For some, really really weird primal reason)

(Begin)

The Phoenix always rises again.  
Thats what the creature has always done, and will forever do until the end of time herself.  
The Phoenix was ripped in half, the forward section had slid into a Ravine, nose forward. The back of the ship itself was torn apart, wreckage scattered around the planet of Zella-9 for miles. Very few select people were still alive.

One of the _Independence_ type engines screamed, and exploded. This ripped another large chunk out of The Phoenix, which caused a chain reaction to carry along inside the ship.  
The engine room was disintegrated, Crew quarters, Hangar, Armories, Ammunition, all gone.

Inside the ship, movement began again slowly.

Langley was outside of the ship, the bridge tore open when it hit the ground. It was a miracle he was still alive, but both of his legs were shattered in multiple places. "F-Fuck me." Langley growled in pain, fighting through it, he began the 425-6'ish meter crawl back to his gutted ship. The Planet of Zella-9 was desert, and was a dead planet. Only Hyclon Industrial's Terra-former net kept the atmosphere from collapsing upon itself.

Nightmare Moon was bleeding heavily, her eyes wide in fear and anger. Several of her ribs were broken, and she was having trouble breathing. _Perhaps this is how I will die? _Nightmare thought to herself, before slowly removing the ring from her Horn. It was still as precious as the day she got it, the pure gold was infused with re-enriched Edinium, making it glow a blueish color, despite the material it was infused with. Giving a heave of her chest as she coughed up more blood, she slipped it back onto her horn with the last amount of magic she had. _If I'm going to die, that needs to be there. _She thought, and she gave one last pained look at her unborn foal. "I-I'm sorry." she said to her child, but that only caused her to cough up more blood. "_I didn't even get to see your face..." She passed out from Blood-loss._

Selena burst into the Reactor Room, the floor was slanted slightly due to the ship slightly rolled to its side. "Nightmare!" She screamed, sliding down the floor, avoiding sparking control panels and coming to a halt beside her. After analyzing her for a brief second, Selena grabbed an MRS Syringe out of her bag. Jabbing it quickly into her blood-stream, the Serum made its way through her body. Eventually her bones began to shift and creak as they mended back together. Nightmare's bleeding slowed, but she was already on the brink of death.

With a flash of light, Dimensional Lord Meadolax shimmered into existence.  
"Sup'?" He said, scaring Selena half to death. "Ah! WHO ARE YOU?" Selena shouted, raising a Weapon at him. Meadolax just smiled. "Let me see her."  
She kept her weapon drawn, before she realized the clip was removed. "H-how in the..?"  
Meadolax crouched down beside Nightmare and gave a sigh. "Lots of blood-loss, that Serum won't do much."  
Nightmare gave a cute little whimper in her sleep as Meadolax heaved her into his arms.  
"Eclipse, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. The man who did this to you is still alive." He said to the sleeping form.  
Removing her helmet, he let her mane flow freely. He just hoped Langley was in a better condition.  
In a flash, Meadolax disappeared, Nightmare still in his arms.

(Planet Equi-3)

Dean Styner's POV.

"Target locked on, Ready to fire." a monotone voice said to him as he and several other Federation remnant soldiers prepared to fire high explosive Warheads."  
Dean and the remaining Federation soldiers were just inside the Everfree forest, they had a supply cache out deep in the forest, and they even had one Helicopter gunship that Celestia asked to be stored for study.

Too bad they needed it more.

"Fire."

Eight HE Rockets shot from their position towards a convoy of Stallion APC's and Ambassador Tanks, each rocket took out two vehicles. The remaining Ambassador Tank swiveled its barrels towards them, but it was quickly taken out by a Mortar back at their camp. "Nice hits boys, reload and head back to camp."  
Dean, after ordering his troops stood up, his prosthetic leg supporting him as he walked back to one of the eight wheeled APC's they got from Ponyington County before it fell.  
Climbing onto the sleek angular turret, he opened the hatch and dropped down into the Commanders position, already turning on the camera equipment to let him see around the vehicle. "Get us out of here, I don't want to see what those AH-470's can do when they aren't on our side."

The APC lurched forward, disappearing into the jungle shortly before a vicious looking stealth attack helicopter swooped low, firing all of its rocket pods until they were empty into the forest. Dean laughed as he remembered what vehicle he was in. "Shoot it down."

The APC turned its turret with lighting speed, and it began firing 60MM shells ever second or so. The helicopter was torn to pieces, the helicopter spiraling out of the sky with a trail of smoke and fire. The helicopter spun towards Ponyville and slammed into a large tree house. Dean knew one purple Alicorn that would kill him for what he just did. At least she was fighting alongside him.

The APC rolled back into camp after an hour or so of travel through the muddy forest. It was just as they left it.  
The Helicopter they had flown out of Canterlot was fitted to carry troops, and act as a Heavy gunship. (Much like the Mi-24 Hind)  
It was currently being worked on, a fresh coat of Digital woodland camouflage making it hard as hell to see, even if you were right next to it in the forest.  
Other than the fact the Helicopter was also out of fuel for the moment, something Dean and his crew intended to fix.  
Alongside the vehicles they had, there was enough Ammunition to wage war, and thats what they were doing with it.

Celestia disliked the idea of having weapons stored in Caches around Equestria, but she wasn't exactly doing anything to rule right now. For all he knew, she was dead. Hyclon Industrial up north managed to create a device to keep the Sun and Moon moving, and that was all they were allowed to do. All of their factories and power generation facilities were shut down. If they ever had a hope of retaking Equestria, they had to get one of the Military factories online, they even had one hell of a Force field generator to keep bombardments and hostile vehicles and infantry from entering. It was a Doomsday preppers Heaven. They could even create weapons with the blueprints they had on hand. He knew of only one that was supposedly "Abandoned" shortly before the Council rolled in. He knew that the CEO's of Hyclon Industrial did it on purpose, give a place for Federation Troops to regroup and resupply.

He planned to do just that.

(End Chapter)

Hey-o!

Just so you know, I am always here to help you edit your stories, or even help you make one if you want.


	106. Warbucks Tower

Now, it is time to commence Operation: Говно!

Heres how the Frostayan War started.

Frostayans Are German.

(Begin)

_Councilman Kaleb's POV.  
__Warbucks Tower. (Hasbro's HQ 1000 Years after the Great War.)_

_One day before the Frostayan War._

_"I told you Olson, The Venus Avengers is a better hockey team than the Pluto Marauders!" _Councilman Kaleb hissed while munching on a piece of Thermally Refreshing Bread, "Do I need to send you to the Airlock again?"

Councilman Olson was floating around in his Zero-Grav Chair, that was playing Polka music as it spun in place.  
"You wouldn't dare! I beat you last night at Federation Fleet: Convergence." Olson said while ceasing his spinning, "Under _YOUR_ bet, I assumed Operational Control of the Cleaning Robots, I can use my Army to invade your Bread Cabinet!"

Through this absurd Argument, a bewildered Frostayan Delegate stared with his unblinking eyes wide at the sight of two human Males asserting their dominance.

"_Your Army is worth nothing compared to my pet Janitor Robots!" _he laughed like a clown doesn't, "They will **_mop_**_ you to death!"  
_Both of the Councilmen stood up from their Throne and Hover-Chair, slapping each-other one turn at a time.  
"_Cleaner Bot #23! _I choose you!" Councilman Olson said, as a small Plate-sized robot-crab device pushed the closet door open, scuttling to stand beside him.  
"JanitorBot #9, I choose you!" Councilman Kaleb shouted, as a Robotic Man stepped out of the closet. It turned to look at the Delegate, and shook his robotic head.  
After a brief moment of thought, the Janitor bot picked up the Cleaner bot, and consumed it.  
"I WIN! I WI-" The Janitor bot committed suicide as Kaleb spoke.

Kaleb, now at a loss for words stared at the de-activated robot, his poster of Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony Ep1 S1 ruffling against his mighty scream.  
**"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" **Kaleb Roared, the Nightmare Moon in the poster was now on the floor laughing. "How can you beat me, Councilman Kaleb!? I'm the best there ever was, is, and will be!" Kaleb shouted. "I do believe that was Admiral Krausk's line, I will have to sue you for Copyright!" Olson shouts.

"Not unless I fire all of the Judges before they count me Guilty!" Kaleb hissed. "You Simpleton, We still need to solve the problem of people throwing Tea into space from our Cargo Ships, they don't want to pay taxes." Olson said with a fire in his eyes. "No! We were discussing Hockey!"

The Frostayan Delegate blinked for the first time in his life, severing his eye lids as he did. "Scheiße! Meine Augen!" He murmured to himself as he held a napkin to his eyes.  
Councilman Kaleb and Olson turned to look at him. "Was willst du?" The Frostayan said while turning to stare with his unblinking eyes, rubbing a blue toned hand with the napkin. "Mr. Frostayan guy, who do you think is better, the Venus Avengers or The Pluto Marauders?" Asked Olson, a notepad in hand.

Using the only english word he knew, "None."

Both of the Councilmen had their faces turn into ones of shock.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Asked the Frostayan Delegate, "Habe ich mit Paarungsrituale stören?"  
Both of the Councilors, not understanding Frostayan Dialect, (German) declared war.  
"THE UNITED FEDERATION OF COLONIES DECLARES WAR ON YOU, THE FROSTAYAN CONGLOMERATE. WHAT ARE YOUR TERMS?"  
The Frostayan Delegate could sense the emotion of Hostility, and quickly asked to be beamed back up to his ship.  
"HOLT MICH HIER!"

The Frostayan named Zawuak disappeared in a flash of light. Several Milliseconds later, a Frostayan ship was seen Jumping away from Earth, scared for their lives. Following them was the Early Federation Fleet, a thousand ships strong. The Nightmare Moon poster from earlier was now armed with a sword, and she was grinning as she sung the Federation National Anthem, her sword thrusted skyward.

Back on the Homeworld of Frostaya, they were getting blasted to pieces. Federation Fleet ships began Tea-bagging other smaller ships they had destroyed, asserting their dominance by ramming into them. Frostayan ships were small but advanced. Federation ships at the time were large (for the time) and were pretty low tech for a starship.  
Something the Federation had that the Frostayans didn't was the huge armed forces, and enough full grown men to send into training if need be. The Frostayans had something the Feds' didn't, resistance to Freezing cold temperatures. 75% of the Federation Loses would eventually be due to cold temperatures, and most Frostayan loses would be from the U.A.-45 Combat Rifle.

While this was happening, a young Langley turned 18 Years of age, and he decided to Join Federation Fleet.  
If the Councilmen knew German, Langley would not have met, Married (and banged) Nightmare Moon, and he would've died in a Car Crash.  
Nightmare Moon would probably be with Sombra by now too.

However, that is just hypothetical.

(End Chapter)

(Note, The Current Federation Fleet has over 20,000 Ships.)

The Segment TDL is working on should be done by tomorrow, I couldn't hold off the chapter any longer. (Sorry, TDL)

Anyways.

BroniesB4Hoenies is Working on something for me.  
I will be self-inserted into a Fic' where I will meet Nightmare Moon. Estimated time of completion - Two Earth Days.  
I don't know how its gonna turn out, But its gonna be AWESOME!

Even I don't know whats happening with it,  
Its a Surprise from Bb4H to Me.

I would like him to post it on his account, so I can see how well it does outside of the Orbit Timeline. (It isn't related, either.)


	107. The Assault Begins!

(Dean Styner's POV.) _TDL's Words.  
_  
I shouted over the roar of jet engines from F-53R's, low, shooting towards the many squadrons I was given.  
"Today, we have been given a challenge! Our goal is to take this compound in all it's glory for the Federation!" I rolled out a map over the surrounding ground.  
"We have several entrance points, all of them guarded by heavy artillery and multiple Ambassador Tanks. The only thing that leaves this facility is this train."  
On the map, hidden between the contour lines of the valleys was a small train track.  
"This is our ticket in boys!" Another jet sped by. "We need to hijack the rear compartment of the train and stay hidden to get through the security gates. We even get a special surprise!" I held up my radio. "Once inside we will call in the first non-nuclear EMP. The technology is still new, so it will affect us too. That means once that goes off, we are in the dark, but they will be out of commision due to their heavy reliance on P-CLAW's. Arcording to latest intel the backup generators will start up about 10 minutes after the blackout starts. We will have that time to take the main bunker and destroy them from the inside out!"

My radio buzzed and I was relayed a quick message from our recon team.  
"More good news gentlemen! To avoid us taking their tanks, all of them are rigged with a self-destruct sequence! Guess where that magic button is."  
Black smoked appeared in the distance.  
"That's our cue! Leave your electronics, save radios, and remove any sights. Anyone not comfortable with iron sights?" A few men raised their hands.  
"Grow a pair." I grunted. "Let's move."  
The helicopters carried us high, about level with the surrounding mountains and a mile above the train itself. The plan was simple from here.  
"What do we do?" One of the younger, newer soldiers asked.  
"Easy question." I said as the side door unlocked and slid open. I leaned backward over the sky.  
"We jump." And I fell.

The short skydive began as I plummeted at tens, then hundreds of miles per hour. Flipping over I saw the others in my group. Only 20 of us in all, all falling, some screaming. It was a good time.  
We all had the latest in falling technology: Long-Fall boots. Amazing pieces of modern technology, and allowed us to fall from any height unharmed. We heard of a discovery on Earth of a large facility beneath the ground where all sorts of research took place. There were no survivors that we could see, only miles and miles of disabled robots. (Portal Reference FTW!) Either way I was the first to land. The sudden shock being absorbed and I came to a sudden halt on the speeding train. The others landed shortly, the clang from metal to metal being louder than I had expected. I motioned with my free hand, leading them to the back of the train. With the top hatch opened, I pulled out my twin silenced KAS-50's, and dropped out into the compartment. Three soldiers turned around startled. Three pops were heard followed by three shell casings hit the floor. Three soldiers now were dead.  
The first compartment cleared out, I motioned for my team to follow.  
There, we waited.

(Nightmare Moon's POV) _TFJ's Words.  
_  
I awoke with a start, and I almost instantly curled up into a ball and began sobbing.  
After several minutes with my eyes squeezed closed as hard as I could, I felt a hand on my side.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I roared, my eyes shooting open, red with tears. Once I saw who it was, I began laughing. "Haha! Haha! Ha ~ Sniff~ Ha," I embraced Meadolax without second thought, his hands moving around my back as he whispered soothing words into my ears. Tears came down harder than before.  
"It's okay, Nightmare, It's alright." He rocked me back and forth.  
After continung this song and dance for several long moments, I pulled away and looked at him with my eyes, the pupils a straight line in fear.  
"Meadolax? What happened to my husband?"

He just stared at me with that comforting smile, slowly shaking his head, "I don't know, Moony."  
I seeth in rage, and I hit him viciously on the chest. "WHY DID YOU RESCUE ME INSTEAD OF HIM?"  
Not seeming too fazed by the assault he had just taken, "You were seconds away from death, would you want your child to die?"  
I gasp as I remember my child, quickly looking down at her.

"Is she alri-" I squeak in pain, which quickly grows and I scream in agony. Meadolax blinked, "Right, that Council-Dude injected something into your bloodstream, It's copying your DNA. I think they want a copy of you... _And I thought they didn't have the tech yet._" He says to me, then to himself.  
Looking at me straight in the eye, "The Council is creating another _you._ You are the most powerful Alicorn in existance, you just haven't unlocked your entire reserve yet." He continues after a pause, "They know how to unlock it. I have a feeling it has something to do with the J.U.M.P. Drive, Everytime you travel by Federation ship you grow slightly more powerful..." He huffs to himself, "I think they want to send the other you through a Dimensional Rift caused by a Doxia Drive."

She fainted.


	108. TFJ Meets Nightmare Moon

Hello all!

The Story Orbit has been postponed. I am very sorry about that.

I have something from BroniesB4Hoenies for you all!

(Begin) Bb4h's words for the rest of the chapter.

"tonight looks very beautiful" said a young but manly voice. before we continue I'll have to explain what, when and where this old story from so long ago. the current time is 2354 hours or in reality, 11:54 November under the third celestial exchange(300th generation) under the rule of king sauros the XVIII (18th), where we are is in the lun county of the state of creation under the country galifray. as to who this is, this is Stephan, Stephan Laws, a 17 year old male from earth, chosen to go to the most prestige school in the galaxy because he was, well no one, not even he knew why he was there. he was, well, there since the legal age for kindergarten. Having to be there without knowledge of why was … upsetting to him. basically it meant he had no meaning or value to be made here. yet he stayed, made friends and grew to learn great things no other human learned. He even learned the meaning of life in and of itself. as Stephan grew into a young man, any and all friends he made left him, gone to the intergalactic collage. where they become inter-dimensional gods, well lords, but I digress. eventually he had no friends left. only one more year until he could leave the school and go to earth be a normal human being. a few things you should know about Stephan, is that he likes, no, LOVES the night. he stays up almost all night to stargaze, look at the moon and even imagine himself getting a love life. hi loved black, purple and at times dark red, almost a rose to satin-flame red.  
"Damit, I hate this thing!" Stephan silently yelled as he looked at his pip-boy. he got it in kindergarten, everyone was required to wear one in and on this planet. it's like an I-Phone or I-pad or whatever else technology has that starts with I. it manages what you have in your pack and it tells you where to go to get to those tricky-to-find schoolrooms, and a few bits of medicine for those pesky migranes or headaches and it organizes and planes your daily routines for you.  
*sigh*" I really hate being alone, my friends are gone and all I do is get bullied by Mary." Stephan silently said, trying his best to not to wake his roommate. He look up at the stars, holding what remained of his family, a locket with his mother and father, made of pure polished iron, and a dog tag that has a name an serial number on it, 'JOSEPH LAWS #35 694 07' said one tag and the other simply stated birth and area of origins ' 6/6/1987 WEST VIRGINIA '  
Stephan looked up and saw a shooting star, and hoping this one would be his luckiest, number 7, he prayed. "I wish, I hope, I pray that upon your tail of mighty light, I might be led to a better life" he said bowing his head, hands clasped together. he then silently got up and crawled through his window and into the room and went to his bed, unnoticing of the star he just wished upon glowed brighter and started aiming to the planet.

/) NEXT DAY November 12(\  
Stephan was slowly trudging his way up the stairs to the fourth floor, only now just realizing he was on the 2nd floor stairwell rest stop when the speaker chime ringed an annoying buzz sound and out popped the voice of the secretary "Stephan L. please report to the office, Stephan L. please report to the office, thank you" said the voice of the sweet-hearted secretary. a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Well fuck me with the stars! what did I do this time to earn a trip to the office!" Stephan said, quietly fuming at the sudden call. yes he was often late for classes and the teaches had heard every excuse and yet, each time Stephan came in late the said to their class "you know Stephan, I'm actually not finding myself angry at you anymore, and it's not surprising" they'd say, or they'd interrupt themselves from their talking about a subject and drag him outside the classroom by his ear or arm. Just to reprimand him or argue with him about just leaving the class. But with a pass from the office, he'd get a free pass card to roam the halls for a few minutes before going to class, although, now, he'd be lucky to cut it to class within 15 minutes. He was, or, is trying to be on time or early today. but you know, YOLO and all that shit.  
He walked to the office through the "grand" foyer past Mary, or more commonly known as "bloody Mary" … yes the one in rumors, only she was a beauty and only dated the jocks who were Equal parts logical as they were strong. he got to the door just as Mary saw him go into the office. When he pulled open the office door, he was greeted by the scent of fear, anger, the cheap perfume the secretary wore, and …was that, morning glory, lilac and vanilla? No one wore perfume or cologne more expensive than $50.00 and this scent had to be at best $320.00, maybe $350.00 even. "Hello Stephan, we have a new student here who's starting today. And HE's asked us to give her to a trustworthy student. We trust you and only you to take care of her and to make sure she's shown and well-adjusted to the school. Since her whatchamacallit is still being built and she has no home, we expect you to treat her with the utmost respect. Ok?" said and asked the vice-principle raising a brow as if to say "fuck her and you'll lose it got that" "Yes sir, I will guard her with my soul and all my life until she has it down pat. And should she be attacked by a bug I shale save her life from the vile beast." Stephan said mock saluting and adding that last part to make the vice laugh… it didn't work. "So Where is this beaut and If I may ask, where are her classes and should I follow her EVERYWHERE?" Stephan quickly asked with a sly and coy smirk on his face. "Yes you must follow her, just not everywhere. we have her classes here for you to take her too. Be thankful that we are allowing her to stay with you." he said grimly waving to the secretary to bring to them. As the secretary brought her in Stephan smelled the scent getting stronger. And he was taken aback at the sight of her.  
(Stephan's POV)She was a pony. A fucking. Beautiful. Sexy. .pony. she was a beautiful color of black with a little tattoo of a crescent moon over a purple blotch on her butt…'brain get out of the gutter' Stephan yelled in his mind. her eyes were a beautiful teal/turquoise orbs with a slit in the center where her pupils would be. her … mane and tail, yeah that what they're called I think , were a translucent night blue with white dots in it making it look like her hair was a starry night and they were flowing in a non-existing breeze. what Really got his attention was the horn and wings she had. the horn was bigger than most unicorns and the wings were, well, as long as his arms from finger to finger to be exact. and all he thought as she slowly walked/trotted to him was 'Fucking…Hot!' "Stephan this, is… I'm sorry, what's your name again?" the vice P. asked her "she said with a near double voice, she spoke with the voice of an elegant woman. "My name is…nightmare moon, nightmare or moon is fine" she said. Stephan, shaking himself out of his stupor, walked over to her and extended his hand and said "hey, names Stephan. S or Steph is fine." he said shaking her hoof in a show of friendship. "it's nice to, uh, meet you he said with a slight smile on his face. as he re-tracked his hand he noticed the look in her eyes, a small glimmer of wonder, amazement, trust and … was that love he saw? well no matter the look he only knew one phrase for the feelings he had. ' love at first sight' and that was all he knew.  
/)ONE MONTH AGO November 18th (\  
ok so maybe the first day was a bit slow and disinteresting. I took her around the school being completely excused from all my classes to show her everything. and I only got through the A and B building's and I have 4 more buildings to show her. as we were walking through the A building, she kept looking at me with a bit a curiosity and still that look of lust. but I barely notice the hints she

hints she's dropped to get me into her hands….i mean hooves. she IS a very attractive mare, and I DO like her. she reminds me of a very beautiful night and I find something very attractive and interesting in her eyes. I just, like her, yet… I can't come onto her on her first day as a lonely and a needy man who want love. as the day came to a close, I brought her to my dorm house*. I thanked him for giving the jock a job at night. though tonight he was at a dorm party. I gave, nightmare moon my bed for the night. I took the futon. but before I went to bed, I went to my windows 40 (and before you say anything, we get future tech in this universe) and went to type up the newest chapter in my fanfiction 'Orbit'. I just finished chapter 116. and while I was uploading the newest chapter #6 and working on chapter 7. nightmare came over and sat down on the futon with me and looked over at the computer and asked a simple and yet stupid question. "what art thou doing?" she asked, using and old language from the 15th century. "well im making a new chapter for a fanfiction I've called Orbit." I said matter-o'-factly, smile adorning my face. "and what is this 'orbit' about?" she asked looking at the chapter I was uploading. and typing using some sophisticated sciency stuff on the computer that allowed me to have up to 6 tabs open and one network approved installment. I just looked at her as she lay close to me, displaying her slender, yet quite adorable neck, back, and rear-end. oh my lawd those hips tho. I was interrupted by her laying her forelegs and head in my lap, apparently happy in this position. I was happy yet quite surprised. she kindda reminded me of one of my old friends. used to tease me just by sitting in my lap and sometimes grind her hips. I knew what she was doing yet it was a 'I touch, you look and feel' kind of friendship. she was, as most people knew her, a lesbian, or a gay-girl. I liked her as a friend, but before I thought she was straight. but no. eh its in the past. but I just let her lay there. and I just sat there typing up my next chapter. I've added a love interest to Langley. man i…wait, I just typed nightmares name in the place instead of Avery Johnson, the most cutest female sidekick in the galaxy, yet in her place there stood nightmare moon…I guess I could keep it that way, you know with the MLP universe and such. But I just might change it later. but I just stopped typing on the holo-keys and just, layed back, embracing the warmth of nightmare . . . ok that sounds odd but hey I coulda said moon and it would still sound odd. don't wana hug the moon no I hug nightmares. heheheh, I just really talk don't i? well it makes sense. I mean, I've never talked this much in one day or in one month. did I ever mention I was a quiet person . . . no, well I am. and I only ever talk/speak on occasions. other times I just sit at home play computer games like kerbal space program, or ArmA 2/3 on occasion I will go to a gun range with my own .44 mag, which I dubbed "lil mac" after fallout equestrian and will occasionally go on the obstacle course and fire, kick and punch/knife my way through the 'hostile enemy's' and making a record and a name for myself…ok I have officially rambled on for a while BACK TO THE STORY!  
I just laid back and looked at the clock on the wall, 2307. "huh, its only 11:07 and I've only gotten halfway through the chapter… either im getting faster at this or im just extremely board" I said to myself, knowing full well that nightmare heard me. she flipped her head to look at me. eyes, gazing almost into my soul… if I even had one anymore, honestly I can't tell if im really here of just dreaming sometimes. any way she looked at me and asked "why are you depressed? is something wrong?" she asked in a slightly hurt and yet worried tone. "no I just really gotta get out more, enjoy life or something, I guess" I said, trying to look at her with a cheerful expression. then out of nowhere a voice, very annoyingly might I add, yelled from across dimensions  
"YES YOU DO!"  
i looked at the piece of spirit paper and quite abruptly picked up NM (she only weighs about 60 lbs.) and set her on the couch and picked up the paper throwing it at the cleanest and most clutter free wall, immediately opening a portal to the mlp dimension and yelled, apparently from the bottom of a cloud, "Fuck off pinkie, also here's the cannon you lost!" I yelled dropping a small cannon that came , when fully upright, to my waist and dropped it on a cloud, sending the cloud slowly to sugar cube corner. she then yelled back  
"No parties for you!, also thank you have this cupcake!" she yelled while simultaneously getting the cannon and popping a cupcake into it and firing it up at me, barely missing rainbow dash by a fraction of a few centimeters, and landed smack dab in the middle of my face, almost rock-hard frosting and yet moist and delicious insides. I pulled the edges of the spirit paper off the wall and put it back in its paper press, too keep it nice and straight and perfectly flat. I then picked up NM and set her back down where she was originally, seeing her dumbfounded looking face, I explained "spirit paper is basically a piece of paper with an enchantment on it that allows us, the whole planet, to see any place in the universe. should a person, pony or anything else have need of seeing someone or something in another dimension or universe it allows us to do so." I said explaining it and myself included got dumbfounded with every word I said. I then simply said "its paper that's magical, just get used to it" I said she looked at the paper and just stared for a moment before nodding slowly, looking back at the computer and somehow knowing how to use one typed something up. when it came up I saw she typed "beat it a pony parody by animatedjames" then I looked at the update time 66 years ago then, I merely saw the time slot, and it said 12:00 pm I looked at NM and sighed "ok nightmare, we'd best hit the sheets before 1. the school has a strict policy of lights out before or at 12:30." I said dismissive at the look the she gave me. I then picked her up again this time by putting both arms under her fore and hind legs. I then brought her to my bed and laid her down on it and covered her up with my comforter, since I left the window near my bed open and it gets chilly at night. I then brushed some of the hair she had, out of her eyes. man, she looked even more cute and so much more beautiful in the darkness of my room and in the ever present moon light I just looked . . . ok I stared at her there's no big deal there right? well I then went to my closet and pulled out some pillows 4 for her and 2 for me and 1 body pillow that I used for cuddling… yes I'm a cuddler, make all the fun you want, you were once a cuddler too. remember that plushie of a teddy bear or a dinosaur or that old minecraft creeper you held onto as a child? well that's considered cuddling. any way I set the pillows I got for nm around her. the body pillow was for her to rest her back, neck and head on if need be. "goodnight moon." I said standing up. "wait, Stephan, is it alright if you . . . " she said as she trailed off. "if I could what?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be a cuddle-fest in here. "no, just please forget I asked." she said looking nervous by the second. "well I'm not leaving until you say what you were about to ask." I said 5% demanding and 95% questioning. "well… I was wondering if you could…stroke my mane and…sing a lullaby, you know to still my mind so I can rest. i-it is my first time here and I am quite nervous" she said. wow… in the entire time she was here. she never once sounded nervous. she always sounded confident in herself yet now I was actually feeling bad for her. so I did as I was asked. I gently knelt down and started stroking her mane and running my hand down her neck to soothe her. I then sang a lullaby I had remembered someone singing form long ago.  
H

20m agoHush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed~  
Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, said hush now quiet now it's time to got to beeeed~  
Drifting off to sleep, exciting day behind you~ drifting off to sleep let the joy of dream land find you~  
at this point nightmare moon was laying her head on the end of the body pillow and her eyes were half lidded.  
Hush now quiet now, close your sleepy eyes. hush now quiet now, my how time sure flies~  
Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it time to go to beeeeeeeeeeeeed~  
I was slightly out of breath by the time I was done. nm was close to sleep, and so I did what I knew of the few memories I had of my parents, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, mindful of her horn, so as to not impale myself like the snowman from Disney's Frozen™ as I backed out of my room slowly, I heard her mumble to herself. lawdy she sho is cute. as I silently shut the door, in idea came to mind. so I put it into action.  
/) December 1rst, exactly one month after meeting nightmare moon(\  
the next morning I woke up to a warm feeling on my back. when I looked behind me, I saw that nightmare, had dragged the comforter and a pillow for herself and slept on the futon with me. I guess, she too is a cuddler 'cause her forelegs were wrapped around me… and her wings, they were stiff, I'd say as hard as a rock. I then proceeded to lift her legs up off me and flipped around the flowers from the Canterlot gardens. as I finished facing her, and putting her legs around me again, she started shifting. I then got into position and shut my eyes and waited 10 seconds before she awoke. I could tell from a hunch that she smiled. but then I felt her do something to my head and neck… did she just nuzzle me? isn't that a sign of love/affection in equine body lingo? well then I acted to wake up. when I did she had her head resting on my neck. her breathing was calming and serene. almost as a nightly breeze. "good morning nightmare. and how are you sleeping exactly?" I said in my most comical and cheeky smile looking at nm as her head rose up, a smile on her face. "well I thought we, I-uh, buh" she stuttered. looking nervous "look nightmare. I understand…" I said trailing off "you love me don't you?" I asked., her face growing an immense blush. seriously even thought her coat is a midnight black her blush was strong enough for me to see it clear as day! "n-n-noo I-" she managed to get out before I placed a finger against her muzzle, shushing her mid-sentence. "moon I understand if you do have feelings for me. so if you do, I will never hate you. honestly, we've lived here for a month and we know every like and dislike about each other. but there is one thing you are going to need to see. I said getting up to my feet, putting on my black skinny jeans. as she got out of bed, I clasped my hands over her eyes and led her to the kitchen where I had the presents in a box on the table next to a bouquet of flowers I picked from the Canterlot gardens and some from the old castle in the mlp universe. I brought her to the table side and whispered in her ears "are you ready?" her head bobbed up and down "yes I am ready" she said in a sultry tone. I released my hands and showed her the flowers. she gasped in a surprised and excited tone "these are a bouquet of flowers, but are they truly?" she asked curious as to how I got them. "well I got the blue lotus, moon flower and night blooming cereus at your old castle and the Datura Inoxia and four o'clock at the royal Canterlot gardens." I said as she inhaled the flowers beautiful scent, and then bit into one of the 6 four o'clock flowers. I knew her anatomy by now. flowers are basically a desert or in this case a sign of affection towards another or if you got the really rare flowers from Canterlot gardens, it meant love everlasting. since it was so hard to get to the gardens it was virtually impossible to bypass the guards and get in the gardens. the deeper in you go, more love is shown. I desperately loved nm and I hoped she did to. "Stephan these are beautiful." she said in all honesty, she knew that he had left the house and gotten these flowers but she had no clue as to what was in the box. "what is in here?" she asked in wonder and amazement. the box was as tall as she was and was as wide as her two wings tip to tip. "well I thought I'd go and get you something nice for you." I said in the most loving voice possible. "open it up and see." I said gesturing her to the box. she opened it with her magic pulling the tape and unfolding the creases in the wrapping paper. as she opened the box a small metallic click could be heard across the room. when she looked in there she gasped in a tone of longing and of happiness. inside the box

20m agowas her old armor. bluesteel, made from the finest iron ore from meteorites one lump of this ore could withstand being blown up 3 times by a hydrogen bomb 6 times from an atomic bomb and 2 times by a nuke. all in all it was a very rare and precious ore. meant only for rulers of Equestria alongside it was her lunar rune blade. a blade so strong and so sharp it could cut through obsidian as if it was warm butter and it only ran off of magic. so a pegasi or an earth pony or human or just non magic users would not be able to use it whatsoever. "Stephan… how?" she asked as she brought the helmet close to her barrel. " ah ah ah! a magician never reveals his secrets." I said more happy to see her happy than myself. "nightmare moon, I have a question to ask you…" I said in a tone of worry  
"as do I" she said in a nervous tone. "you first." he said. "no, you" she countered. "ok…*inhale* Nightmare 'Eclipse' Moon, would you, be my first marefriend?" he asked using her terminology for girlfriend. her eyes wept a tear, a tear…of joy. she proceeded to jump up to Stephan and kiss him passionately. she had been wanting to do that for the better part of the last month. but was afraid of being rejected. but now. her life was looking up for her. as was Stephan's life. he now was loved and he had something besides a life of loneliness to look forward too.

/) 1,000 years later deathbeds of Nightmare Moon And Stephan Laws (\  
"Earth to Earth Ash's to Ash's Dust to Dust, we are here to remember these two lovers, both as they were in life and in death. we are gathered here to pay our respects and give them their last rights. I shall now read from the right of passage as it is written in his word." the preacher says.  
O God, whose mercies cannot be numbered: Accept our Prayers on behalf of thy servants Stephan and Nightmare 'Eclipse' Moon, and grant them an entrance into the land of light and joy, in the fellowship of thy saints; through Jesus Christ thy son our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and for ever. Amen.  
at the end of the prayer the casket that held both lovers was slowly lowered by their eldest children. The life of Stephan and Nightmare moon will forever live on in hearts and minds of their children and their children's children and so on and so forth. and their love will never stop. even in death. they shan't not be parted. *a camera slowly pans to look at the sunset in the rain.  
And that is the story of how two lovers met and became one.


	109. BLITZKRIEG!

The train continued for another half hour before we heard the screeching halt. We were prepared, nonetheless and kept quiet. Faintly we heard voices.  
"Security check." I thought, crouched down in my section of the dark compartment.  
Ten minutes passed. Some of the men grew tired of crouching, morale was going downhill fast. Then we heard the door in front of us harshly slide open. All breathing stopped as they shut the door again. They would be onto us next. Through a hole in the cargo boxes I looked towards the door. It was ripped open and one lone soldier walked in.  
No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared open his mouth to breathe.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Nightmare Moon was curled up in a ball, her mane and tail no longer flowing and sparkling magically. Her body had no magic left after she gave it to The Phoenix before it hit.  
Her armor was still on, she was too scared to move. She whimpered as the fluid in her veins gave an electric jolt and copied more of her DNA. She was terrified, she never had to deal with a War on an interstellar scale... She just wanted to give birth to her foal and live out her life!  
Another jolt shot through her.

She gave up trying to ignore it and wailed in agony.  
"LANGLEY!" She screamed, trying to find anything to comfort her.  
She had two things left that were Langley's, her foal and her locket. She chose her child, the motherly instincts inside her giving her relief from the pain.  
She chuckled as another wave of pain rocked her to the core. "I remember the night he created you," She giggled, "That was FUN. The feeling of warm seed filling my womb was unforgettable." Meadolax was sitting beside her the whole time. She turned to look at the ex- Meadowlark. "You heard all of that didn't you?" She twitched as another section of her body was DNA Scanned and sent back to the Council. Meadolax chuckled. "Langley said to me once that you were so tight he could barely fit in, thats besides the topic I wish to discuss." He handed her a piece of paper. She looked at it quizzically, "Why do I need this?" Meadolax shrugged, "Dunno, just handed you a piece of paper,"  
The Dimensional Lord turned into Mr. Serious, and showed her a 4D Image. "We may have tracked the location of the vessel receiving the signals from your... er... Royal blood, in the Reset Dimension there is a ship titled "The Nightmare," we believe it is a brand new class of Council Cruiser, we do not have any records of such a ship in our Database or the Federation Database, and I trust the Federation Database more than our own sometimes. Helped create it, you know?" He shook his head, "Oh, I was rambling, Once Langley figures out he can actually _Teleport_ from the planet he is on, and makes his way away from Zella-9 to CS-284-19-3, he will more than likely engage the ship. I have already sent him the information I just told you. Oh, and did you know I created the Federation J.U.M.P. Algorithm and Classification system?"

Nightmare growled.

"O-oh, right, he's fine."

Nightmare whimpered as she curled up into a ball again, and Meadolax lightly stroked her back as she fell asleep.

(Dean Styner's POV)

A voice called from outside the train. "Hey Simmons!"  
The soldier on the train whipped his head around. "Yeah?" he called back.

"Get off that train dammit! We have men that need those supplies! There weren't any men in the front compartments, what makes you think they're here?"  
"Nothing! Sir, I mean, nothing… I just have this weird feeling."  
"Fuck your feelings! Get off the damn train!"  
Simmons got off and shut the door gently. We all gasped for breath as the train began to pull forward.  
I smiled and some of my squad gave each other high-fives.  
We were in.

(C.S.S. The Nightmare.)

Another wave of Equine cell information broadcasted into our computers, and were sent to the server room for safe keeping. "Captain, the subject appears to be pregnant, shall we tinker with the DNA Before sending it to the Council? I don't know if they want a several-month pregnant Super-Alicorn."

The captain frowned. He hated this. He just wanted to let the mare have her piece, he was against such terrible things. He was part of "Finis' Disciples" Religion, he didn't want to upset the Almighty creature-who-was-once-a-bird, there even was a story that states "If you Harm Nightmare Moon I will find you and tear your throat out," as seen in "Lolidunno - 2 - 4" (Lolidunno being heavily religious at this point.)

Guess what?  
He was harming Nightmare Moon. All he wanted to do was give the gorgeous Alicorn as seen in legend a hug and tell her he was sorry. That was, before his crew was killed and he was slammed into a wall by none other than Captain "Frost-3" Langley.

(Dean Styner's POV)

But we weren't out of the woods. The easy part had just been completed. The hard part was still to come. I laid out a map of the facility and cracked a glow stick.  
"This is us. We'll sneak out of the train on my signal, and make our way through these passageways up and over the assembly lines. If you see something usefull, grab it. That's when we split up to X-ray and Charlie Squads. X-ray will work their way to the Edinium Reactor and shut it down. Disabled, not destroyed. I want 10 men on each squad, with five of the men having qualifications for Reactor core procedures."  
Five hands went up.  
x"That takes care of that. Charlie squad will pick five more people and the rest will be with me in -ray."  
The familiar sound of the train slowing down filled our ears. "Shit! Okay Charlie squad, the rendezvous point is where X-ray squad is headed, the main bunker. You'll be our second wave, so we're counting on you guys!"  
The train stopped completely.  
"It's time." I said quietly.  
Opening the door a crack, I peered out. One man went to each train car. One to ours as well. I hid behind the rest of the door as I knew what I had to do. I hated thinking about it, so I just waited till I had to do it.  
The man walked on board, I stood up and put a hand over his mouth and slit his throat with my knife, slicing straight through the jugular. He coughed and sputtered, but died quietly. I set him down and wiped the blood off my hand with his shirt.

There were plenty of boxes, so I devised a plan. I holstered my guns and picked up a crate. Heavy as it was, I walked off the train and carried it past the walls briefly. One by one, my team followed me. As we bypassed the hardest part of the stealth operation with relative ease, my worries faded. The last of our crew dropped off the crate and we all relaxed. Then we checked our weapons. Our CLAW's were sightless and silenced, painted black like the night.  
"Langley might enjoy that color for his wife… a black rifle or something…" I thought to myself, and put it on something to get the married couple for their anniversary.  
To the edge of the hallway we went, just before the break-away into the war factory, we triple checked our things.  
I began my transmission. "Home Plate this is Captain Styner, requesting a package of European Mashed Potatoes."  
"Good to hear from you. We have a single package of European Mashed Potatoes headed your way."  
"Copy that." And I turned off my radio.  
"Here goes nothing…" I sighed as the first EMP was on it's way.

The EMP was loud. Louder than any bomb I've ever heard. Louder than any nuke I'd ever heard. There was no flash after the power went out, no second lingering flicker of light. Just dead.  
And it was our cue.  
We kept quiet, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. Most of the workers/soldiers seemed pretty confused and shouted amongst themselves, so we used the extra commotion to start running.  
Then we ran into something we couldn't have counted on… the war factory. The place was cracked in the ceiling in places, meaning our vision would be greatly reduced upon passing through them, that and we'd be spotted. So we did what anyone would have done in that situation, we ran screaming with our guns out of cover.  
We heard many clicks of triggers and confused yells before I remembered that their P-CLAW's had been disabled by the blast. We fired our bullets into the darkness, aiming for the noise of trigger clicks. In all, the war factory floor was evacuated and cleared. Within the minute. That also meant we had 9 minutes to take the whole of the factory. X-ray and Charlie squads took their separate ways, and we began our journey to the heart of the factory.

Five minutes had passed and it was deathly quiet. Too quiet. Our only skirmish had been the firefight on the factory floor, and that wasn't much. Some of the squadron had begun to get cocky, saying that we'd scared them off. I was just hoping they were right.  
We made it to the steel doors of the bunker, the giant walls nearly impossible to scale. I knew there was no way to hack through with the power out. The only option was a breach charge.  
We specifically modified the charge to work in EMP'd conditions, that would just mean that we'd have to light the fuse. And stand back. REALLY far back.  
One of the corporals had picked up something from the assembly line and seemed determined to figure out what it was.  
"What if I press this button? Hmm. Nothing. What about this one?" It was hard to believe this man had graduated with a degree in reverse engineering.  
I snapped my fingers and got his attention. He shoved the object back in his backpack and handed me the match I was looking for. I struck it on the floor and dropped it on the fuse. Almost instantly, it burned and the charge went off.  
My brain ran the numbers as we saw what was inside.  
"12 dead, 26 wounded 13 mortally so, 162 able bodied men with a rifle in his hands."  
"GET TO COVER!" I screamed at my squad. We all ran forward to the nearest chunks of newly exploded metal and hid behind them. Thankfully for us, they were bulletproof. I pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it in the bunker.  
"30 more either mortally wounded or dead…" I thought as I watched the explosion.  
I thought of the strange device the corporal picked up.  
"Corporal! You wanna try that thing again?" I shouted over to where he was taking cover. He simply nodded and pulled out the device. It shot out 100 feet and jammed itself into the earth. A black fiber wove itself back and forth between the base and what had shot outwards. It tightened and became solid. Then it blocked bullets.  
"So THAT's what it does…" I heard the corporal say.  
The barrier stayed taut as it ricocheted hundreds upon thousands of shots that would have otherwise be meant for us. But the metal was otherwise spoken for. We had maybe 30 seconds before their full metal jacket rounds tore through our primitive barriers.  
We heard a crash of glass. Then came screaming. I dared to peek my head around the metal.  
I was flooded with relief. It was Charlie squad. Guns through the high windows, they surrounded any force left in the bunker.  
I met up with the leader of Charlie. "Damn man where were you?"  
"My thanks to you sir, by distracting them from the front we were able to infiltrate the high-side windows. It was a great plan."  
"Yeah, that was it. The plan." I replied, figuring it didn't matter if what I did was on accident and stupid or not. It had worked after all.  
The lights flickered back on. I got excited, but kept my overall cool. "You ready to find that Magic button?"

"Generators are in reserve, tanks are hard wired, why not blow them up? I thought you'd never ask." said charlie leader.  
The enemy soldiers, now disarmed, quickly parted for the two of us. The control room empty, so we sat down in the two chairs available, seeing a sparkly red button. The tanks were barely visible from this distance, just blips from here to the horizon.  
"What's your name?" I thought to ask.  
"2nd Lieutenant James Scott, sir."  
"Not after this it aint. Welcome to 1st Lieutenant!" I said, giving him a high-five.  
"Isn't that supposed to be a formal presentation of rank?" Scott asked.  
I just looked at him. "Look, we're about to blow all this shit sky-high and you're going on about formalities?"  
He chuckled.  
I picked up the keys off the console board and handed one to him. "Turn towards the button on my go. One… Two… Three!"  
The computer accepted the dual access and the button began to glow. I lifted the plastic case off the button and held my hand over it.  
"Help me push this, won't you?" I asked.  
Scott's whole face lit up as he ran over and put his hand on the button too.  
"Hoo-ra!" We yelled as we slammed down the button.  
At the edge of the field, hundreds of tanks started to blow. Fiery explosion on fiery explosion filled the sky.  
"WOO! Now THOSE are some FIREWORKS!" I cheered, feeling the slight warmth of the fireballs even across the distance.

Little did the two officers know, but they had both just celebrated the 4th of July the best way in 1,000 years.


	110. Boop

After much consideration, I have decided to completely Re-create my writing style.  
The other one I've been using has been... bland.  
"Words such as Shiny, Gorgeous, Titanic, and many other Smancy pancy words will be used." - TFJ

(And the fact that you say some of the chapters are great, only when said chapters are written by other people) _That makes me feel bad, So I try super hard now, Aye?  
_

NO MORE LAZY TFJ!

(Begin) _**Hey, I also converted someone to Bronyism IRL.**_

Nightmare Moon's POV

A day(?) had gone by, and the bleak metal room she was making her recovery in wasn't helping her recuperate any in her mind. She was still in a ball laying sideways on her bed, her hair was now a long, midnight-blue color, the sheen of her mane and tail still highlighting her features. It wasn't flowing, and it wasn't sparkling for yet another day. Her form had also grown smaller, which made her feel a whole lot less comfortable when around company. She gave a soft whimper as another portion of her body was copied. _"Just make it stop."_ the once mighty and feared Queen conveyed her displeasure.

_Meadolax has gone off to speak to Doxia_, she thought to herself. _I'm just worried about Langley, he could be... be... _She was unable to convey the rest of that sentence.  
She shivered in dismay. _No. He couldn't be _"Dead!" she wailed. She gave a sniffle and slid off the ring on her horn with a hoof. The gold ring was radiating a soft blue color, and she tried to remember the day they met.

_She awoke with a steel-toed boot forcing her head into sideways into the ground. "Alright, your awake. I really would appreciate it if you didn't shoot my fighters, give up, and follow me peacefully." A trench coat wearing man said gruffly above her. She just growled, attempting to intimidate the human. He simply responded by clipping her wings. "There, now you wont be able to get out of here by your wings." he said, frowning at her yelp of pain. "This is Langley, got the target." he said with a hand clicking something in his ear. "Alright, so here is how its going to go Hon, your going to go peacefully or I Will make your life a living hell."_  
_There isn't anything I can do in this situation... I have to submit... "Fine, are you going to let me stand up, or are you going to drag me all the way there?"_  
_"Neither, I'm going to carry you." He said matter of fact tone. "Wait, Your to carry me?" I say in shock. "Yup, and we haven't even been on a date yet." He says with a chuckle. He picks me up, and slings me over his shoulder. My face goes bright red. Did he just mention Dating and in the same sentence he said... We?_

I blushed.  
Oh did we Date.

My lips curled up into a smile, and I slid the ring back over my horn.  
I began to speak, "Oh I love you Lang-"

My voice was interrupted.

"Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind..." Meadolax was happily singing, oblivious to what had just occurred with Nightmare.

"MEADOLAX!" She yelled, a deep growl rising out of her throat as she bared her teeth. Meadolax quickly stopped singing the song, "Yes Nighty?"  
"ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS BUCKING CLUELESS?" She shouted in a Venomous tone, "Lolidunno." He replied, "Just thought a song would cheer ya up. U Mad?"  
She gave an exasperated sigh, before slapping him hard on the right cheek. He looked at her, "Why would you do that? I thought we were fwends..." She slapped his other cheek. "You know that doesn't really hurt right?" Meadolax chirped.

Nightmare just curled back up into a ball with a sob. "J-Just leave me be."

Meadolax gently shook Nightmare. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Boop," murmured Meadolax as he bopped her on the tip of her nose.

Nightmare turned around again and curled up into a ball once more.

"You'll be fine," continued Meadolax, "Everything always turns out fine in the end. Just rest now Nighty..."  
He whistled the rest of the song as he stood up and floated through the celling.

Nightmare did just that.

(Captain Langley's POV)

Langley was done kicking ass and Chewing Frostayan Engineering Corperation Chewing Gum™, and he stepped back onto the newly christened "U.F.C.S.S. Nightmare."  
He had gone outside the ship and charred the Council Identifications off, he was now an unregistered warship. He could choose either side, Council or Federation. He chose Federation, being fed Propaganda since he was born. (No joke, the first thing that is said to a child is the Federation Anthem.) His trench-coat reeked of blood, but the alluring scent of Nightmare Moon was still somehow radiating off of it. _It should've washed out by now, unless that sexy mare enchanted the damn thing!_

Langley lifted the blood-coated garment to his nose and gave one long inhale. His legs wobbled as he blushed heavily. "Oh your scent is... Ohhhh..."  
He gave the camera a dopy grin, "CUT!" said the Director, Named Stephen Hastings.

Langley lifted the blood-coated garment to his nose, and gave one long inhale. His legs wobbled as he blushed heavily. "Oh your scent... Ohhhh."  
He continued walking forward, to the bridge.


	111. Lunar Darkside

Hey all! I have a solution for a Q/A, After cruising the Appstore I found an Application called "Kik", after tinkering with the settings I realized I could get in 5-6 People in one chat. It would be perfect for a Q/A Session. Or just talking to TFJ as he attempts to push out a chapter while talking with you.  
It's something I wanted to do for a long time.

If you are interested, contact me Via **PM, ONLY.  
**I will give you all a day or so to download the app. (It's free.)  
You would need to send me your Kik Identification so I can invite you to the group itself.  
Make sense?

Good.

(Begin)

Council Cloning Facility.  
Planet: Unknown.  
Manufactuer: Hyclon Industrial.  
Standing Military: Two hundred Starships.  
Specialized cloning Facility.

Lunar Darkside slowly awoke, his newly created eyes sore as they got used to any light at all.  
He was on an operating table, tied down with at least twenty Edinium infused chains. The room he was in had almost no lighting, the only lightsource being the glow of a CCTV Camera. A Human Male was sitting beside him, he was wearing a Government-esque suit and tie, a TW-50 strapped to his leg. the camera shut off suddenly as he spoke. "Good night Nightmare Moon, hope our recreation wasn't too harsh."  
The Alicorn stallion growled, he felt as powerful as entire nations. Why would he have to listen to this thing? "Nightmare Moon? That bitch left me before she was banished. I'm not Nightmare you Imbecile! I'm Lunar Darkside." The stallion finished. "Well then, Lunar Darkside, don't you want to destroy her?" the Councilman asked.

Lunar Darkside frowned, "No."

The Councilman blinked in fake confusion, "She left you, but you don't want to destroy her?" _Brilliant. The fake memories are actually working!_

Lunar Darkside just stared at the Councilman dead in the eye, "I won't destroy her, only make her watch as I murder everyone and everything she cares about."  
The Councilman grinned, "Lunar Darkside, We know of lots of things she cares about," the Man fired up a Holographic projection that danced over Lunar Darkside.  
"Federation Fleet."

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

She slowly felt herself come to her senses, the instantaneous pang of pain followed. "W-water." She said to herself, and she lifted the cup of mysterious brown caramel colored liquid to her muzzle. Giving it a sniff, she blinked. It smelt slightly like cherries. She took a sip. The world of flavor that was Fed-a-cola washed over her taste-buds. She noticed a letter, and she tentatively picked it up.

Using one of her fangs to tear open the top of the envelope, she pulled out the parchment of paper and gave it a look.

_Dear Nightmare Moon.  
_  
_How have you been? Good, I hope?  
__It is your long-time friend, Everjoy. I have made it to safety back in Equestria, Dean and his resistance fighters have captured something they call "WF-173," It looks like a Factory from a Sci-fi movie! All of the things I could learn from this place. We even have access to 'The Federation Database,' and I even got Finis' signature! He came by today to tell us all not to worry. I'm worried. The Council meanies seem to not have noticed us yet, its almost as if they care about something else. Dean says he listened into the Council Military radio system and hear word about some guy named "Lunar Darkside" being deployed into Equestria. I'm not scared, if Dean could take on the Council Army, He can take on one guy! Meadolax said he would take this letter to you, but he said you were pretty weak and still in a bad state of mind. I hope I brightened your day a little bit!_

_-Everjoy._

P.S. - Twilight Sparkle - We love you!

FEDERATION FLEET POSTAL SERVICE: LETTER I.D. - 29821 - TIME OF DELIVERY - 5 HOURS AGO.

She smiled so wide she thought her head would split open. "T-They love me? After all I've done against them?" She began excreting tears of joy. After a moment, she held the letter so close to her chest. "Wait." She stopped. "Lunar Darkside?" Her eyes widened. "Oh shit!"  
_"I thought I bitched that guy!" _she hissed to herself, before she and the Camera crew start laughing hysterically. "CUT!"  
"_I thought I ditched that guy!" She hissed to herself, hitting the bed hard enough to rip the sheets._

"You did." Meadolax said suddenly, causing her to yelp and attempt to charge her horn, "The Council spliced your DNA with his found on a certain set of Armor deep within Canterlot Castle."

She growled, "That was my first Colt-friend! I don't want to talk to him."  
Meadolax looked at her with an ever-present twinkle in his eye, "He won't come to talk to you Nighty, He will come to rip apart all of us, and probably rape you to death!"  
Nightmare Moon shot out of bed, her muscles screaming at her to stop. Ripping medical equipment off her Slender exposed legs. She blinked away the pain. "Get me a portal to Equestria." She growled, the liquid fire in her system making her hyper-aggressive.

Meadolax sighed, "Eclipse, you are in no state to fight an Alicorn at the peak of his strength."

She gave a haughty flick of her tail as she fell back onto her bed.  
"Fine. Be that way. _I just don't want them to die..."_

"In May of nineteen forty-one the war had just begun  
The Germans had the biggest ship that had the biggest guns  
The Bismark was the fastest ship that ever sailed the seas  
On her deck were guns as big as steers and shells as big as trees  
Out of the cold and foggy night came the British ship the Hood  
And evry British seaman, he knew and understood  
They had to sink the Bismark, the terror of the sea  
Stop those guns as big as steers and those shells as big as trees  
We'll find that German battleship thats makin' such a fuss  
We gotta sink the Bismark 'cause the world depends on us  
Hit the decks a-runnin' boys and spin those guns around  
When we find the Bismark we gotta cut her down  
The Hood found the Bismark and on that fatal day  
The Bismark started firin' fifteen miles away  
We gotta sink the Bismark was the battle sound  
But when the smoke had cleared away

The mighty Hood went down  
For six long days and weary nights they tried to find her trail  
Churchill told the people "Put ev'ry ship a-sail"  
'Cause somewhere on that ocean I know she's gotta be  
We gotta sink the Bismark to the bottom of the sea  
We'll find that German battleship thats makin' such a fuss  
We gotta sink the Bismark 'cause the world depends on us  
Hit the decks a-runnin' boys and spin those guns around  
When we find the Bismark we gotta cut her down..." Meadolax sung, before leaving the room.

She sighed, before grinning and trailing a hoof between...

More

(End Chapter)


	112. The Director

THE Q/A SESSION WILL BE HELD AT 4:00 PM UNITED STATES CENTRAL TIME ON KIK.  
CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY IF YOU WISH TO PARTICIPATE.

(Begin) _It is my goal to make Orbit a movie now. Characters will forget lines sometimes._

WF-173 was producing a thick stream of smoke from her twin smokestacks, the factory already turning out weapons and ammunition.  
The facility itself was quite odd, being situated in the most inconvenient place for people to reach it, right on the edge of a Gorge. (that Krausk in another dimension crashed into)  
after several days of taking inventory on the supplies and weapons stored within the Bunker, they discovered one operational ICBM ready for launch just outside the compound, deep within a Missile silo.

That could be helpful if they wanted to hit the council hard, they could hit them hard with the ICBM.  
They also had the tactical advantage, having a Facility to power all of the nations automated defensive Weapons back up. They also had a Hyclon Industrial Standard issued (HISI) Forcefield projector, which can create a blue bubble similar to the one Shinning Armor used in the first Canterlot invasion.

The 40 Feet high walls surrounding the factory compound were bristling with Automated weapons, Artillery cannons, SAM's, Ground to Ground missiles, the like.  
After a few short moments, a Helicopter shot towards WF-173, carrying a "Stallion" Four wheeled APC via chains. Fluttering over the wall, the helicopter lightly set the vehicle down and landed a few meters away.

The helicopter's two side doors slid open, and eight soldiers piled out, four from either side.

Standing around for a moment, they crouched on the ground as the helicopter lifted off again. Dean, followed by Everjoy stepped towards them, Everjoy had a knife in her mouth, the same one Langley gave her a year or so ago. After a few moments, one of the soldiers walked up to Dean and thew his arms around him. "Oh god, Dean. I thought you were Dead." Jack coughed. Dean returned it and patted Jack on the back as he pulled away. "Have you seen Gilda?" Dean asked.

Jack blinked, while grinning. "No, I haven't seen her."

"Jack, tell m-"  
Dean was punched so hard he fell sideways.  
When he blinked away the black, Gilda was standing over him with a vicious look in her eye, "FUCK YOU!" She screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU DIED ON ME!" Her voice echoed around the silent compound. Several soldiers that were lazing about turned to look at Dean. (Still on the ground, eyes twitching)

"I'm.. uh, sorry Gilda." He coughed, as she constricted her talon around his throat.  
After a long glare, Gilda hefted him to his feet by his neck.

Bending over and coughing for air, Dean stumbled around.

Gilda turned to Everjoy, smiling and giving her a hug. "How are you doing, 'joy?" she asked. Everjoy was practically bouncing in place, "Good! Everything is so cool here!"  
Gilda smiled, placing a talon on her shoulder. "We're out in the desert, there is plenty of Thermals to help with flying!" she said after a moment.  
Everjoy smiled, before opening her mouth, "Uh. What were the lines again?" She laughed sheepishly. "CUT!" the Director bellowed.

Everjoy smiled, before opening her mouth to speak, "Yeah, it seems like a good area for sustained flight. Federation guys don't need thermals though, they use machines."  
Gilda nodded, before grabbing Dean by the shirt and pulling him into a side hug. "_Cough."_ was all that Dean said.

Miedo walked up to both of them suddenly, before she fell to the floor. The Changeling looked at Dean with her hooves held over her mouth as she rolled around on the floor, stifling her laughs. That was, until Pete stood up and walked over to her. He smiled warmly at his Wife-to-be. She winked suggestively.  
Peterson hefted the Changeling into his arms, before setting her down on her four legs.  
She looked back at him, before huffing slightly and hovering in the air with her wings. Everjoy watched her in curiosity (and suspicion) as she hovered closer. Holding her eyes an inch from Everjoy's, she stared into them. She then started laughing hysterically as Queen Chrysalis said something hilarious in her head. (Queen Chrysalis is allied now... rocky relationship, Miedo and Peterson closed the gap.)

Suddenly, a light from above crashed to the ground. "I THOUGHT I TOLD UTILITY TO FIX THAT DAMN THING!" The Director yelled.  
The gathered group all laughed at the Directors frustration. "I NEED TO GET THIS DONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LETS GO LETS GO!"

(End Chapter)


	113. Tenfold

That Q/A was Fun.  
I'll just have to have that Weekly.  
Anyways.

Shout out to "Rainbow Soar" (Nightassault) To Define Life, and Torrenta for attending, that was really fun guys.

Next time, I will have to use something more reliable. Like Skype. (So I can get in more people)

*Huuuurk*

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon felt terrible. Not physically, just Mentally. She was _terrified.  
_After a long moment, Nightmare sat up in her bed. Blinking once, she yawned. Her fangs gleamed for a moment, then she closed her mouth and shook her head. _"What will become of me?" _She whispered to herself. She stared into a Doxia, who was cleverly disquised as a Doxia. "What do you want?" She asked, pursing her lips. Doxia smiled warmly, "We have someone for you. He fought through twenty Council warships to reach us." the Door was suddenly opened, and Langley stumbled in. Alongside him, was a Captured Council Captain, who he had forced along with him. Nightmare's left eye twitched and she made little panting noises as he chest hyper-ventilated.

Langley literally melted into her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Nightmare couldn't have felt any better at that moment. She was in bliss.  
Doxia took a picture on an iPhone-80, and sent it to Meadolax. (#NightmareMoonRules)

The Councilman was on the floor, worshiping Nightmare. "The Legends are true! The Lady of the Night!"  
She pulled away from Langley, and looked down at him. She lowered her head until she was on his level, "Whats your name, Captain?" she asked in a Powerful voice. The Captains eyes filled with fear for a moment, "T-The names Lewis Elixir, your Majesty." The dark Alicorn's eyes lit up in happiness, She was getting the respect and control she wanted all those years ago! "Why did you Join _Council Fleet._" she asked politley, not too agressive, but she still had a Dangerous air about her.

"They said we would get to meet Interesting people!" he said Honestly, and with a passion, "_And they led me to my ruler."_

She couldn't hold down her excitment. She bounced off the bed (Her medical equipment since removed), and began bouncing in place while giggling like a Filly. "Did you hear that Langley? He said 'my Ruler!'" she laughed. Langley smiled warmly at her. "He's not dead because of you, found him praying to Finis, and by extension, referenced you."

She helped Lewis to his feet, and gave him a light friendly kiss on the Cheek. "You may go rest, report to me in exactly eight hours." She ordered in that happy tone.  
Lewis bowed, "Your magesty." he said, then walked off. Meadolax and Doxia took off their 4D Glasses, and began clapping. "Thats a good way to Convert someone to our side, I'll patent it, lets call it "Date with a Nightmare." Meadolax said, but was stopped by Doxia, "No, we should call it "The Eclipse Effect." Doxia said with a determined tone. "That sounds like a Brilliant name!" Meadolax said after a nano-second of thought.

Nightmare shoved Langley onto the bed, before climbing ontop of him. "Your spending the day with me, Young man." While she was saying this, Meadolax began to sign "Yellow Submarine" from the Beatles. Nightmare used her Magic for the first time in a few days, she felt MUCH more powerful. She dis-mounted Langley, and snuggled up against him, before pulling the comforters over them. _"Langley." _She whispered in his ear, giving his neck a light lap.

(Meadolax's POV)

"-in a Yellow Submarine, in a Yellow Submarine. We all live in a Yellow Submarine, yellow Submarine..." he trailed off as he noticed Nightmare and Langley sleeping peacefully. "Jump the ship to another Dimension, QUICKLY NOW!" He said through a Telepathic link to the Bridge. The ship lurched as it moved through the Dimensional Planes. After a moment, Meadolax held up a device and scanned the sleeping Nightmare. "Yes... her magic has grown TENFOLD!" He said in an excited, hurried whisper to Doxia.

Doxia and Meadolax almost jumped together in joy. "We should give them privacy," Doxia said after a Moment.  
Meadolax nodded. "Have you seen _Celestia?" _he asked, (CheekyReference) before shrugging and leaving the room, deep in a discussion about the logic behind J.U.M.P. Drive Ionization Chambers.

(End Chapter)

Do you guys like my New writing style? I like it.  
Anyways.  
It's a little shorter, but. Eh.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!  
I WILL GIVE YOU A POSTER OF LANGLEY RIDING NIGHTMARE MOON INTO THE SUNSET!**


	114. Jebediah Kerman

Hello.

_**I NEED YOUR FINAL OPINIONS.  
**_**Do you think I should re-do the First ten or so Chapters? I have a deep animosity towards them. And I'm not going to spend the time re-writing them if you guys think I shouldn't.**

IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL SEND YOU A POSTER OF NIGHTMARE MOON THATS BEEN PAINTED BY ME, USING INVISIBLE PAINT.

That is all.

\- TFJ

(Begin) **Read the Authors notes.**_  
_

Nightmare Moon awoke, she had slept the entire day away. The first thing that came to her senses was a warm body pressed against hers. The second thing to hit her senses was a sharp pain behind the eyes. _"__Ow! Ow! Ow!" _She hissed to herself, before gritting her teeth and gently shaking Langley. His eyes fluttered as he awoke, his unshaven face, and the dark black circles around his eyes making him look more dead than alive. "G-Good morning, Beautiful." he said shakily. His eyes widened as he saw her look of pain. "Nightmare? you alright?" He asked.

Nightmare gave a large huff of air through her nose, and she nodded. "It's fading... but I feel so much more powerful! What happened?" She asked Langley.

"We shifted Dimensions, and my hypothesis of you gaining energy every time you Move through dimensions is correct! If we sent you through a Dimensional Rift, we could double this effect a Hundred fold! You could become unpredictably powerful!" Meadolax said, cleverly disguised as Langley's Boots, "I have already contacted a friend of mine in the Kerbal Space Program dimension, Jebediah Kerman is the name. Wonderful little fellow, Can fly Spacecraft like you can kiss Langley!"

Nightmare growled at Meadolax, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SENDING ME ON THIS ASSIGNMENT? I'M TWO MONTHS PREGNANT!"  
Meadolax smiled, unfazed by the Dark Alicorn. "If you don't, everything you know and love will be Destroyed by the terror known as Lunar Darkside. He is doing the same thing right now, preparing to hop dimensions."

Langley gently stroked Nightmare's mane, (Now flowing) this caused her to take a deep breath in thought. Celestia's last words to her rang through her mind. _"I lost my Child, I just don't want that to happen again..." _The pain that flowed from Celestia's very soul rocked her to the core. After a moment of silence, the Dark Alicorn looked up from the floor and stared Meadolax straight in the eye. "Fine. We will do it, PROMISE US THIS, Will our Child be harmed in the Dimensional Jump? Thine life depends on it."

Meadolax turned as serious as he *could*. "I promise she won't be."

Nightmare's glowing eyes glowed in Mistrust. "Do it."

Meadolax blinked, "Now, as in, Right Now?"  
Nightmare bared her fangs, "THY SAID EVERYTHING WE CARED ABOUT HINGED ON THIS! DO IT YOU IMBECILE!"

In a Flash of light, Nightmare was teleported several hundred Light Years away from the Amethyst ship, and Meadolax tore a hole into the KSP Dimension, causing Nightmare to slip through the rift...

_(Jebediah Kerman's POV) Kerbals actually speak in Backwards English in the Lore. (well, from the Videos Squad has released.)  
_Kerbal Space Program Dimension.  
Kerbol System.  
Laythe.

Jebediah Kerman, wearing his trusty EVA Suit was walking happily along the shores of Laythe, the Ocean Moon of the Jool System. the Kerbal stopped for a moment, turning to look at the distant dot that was Kerbin. "Meadolax said this should be the place, it took me ages to Convince the guys back at the Kerbal Space Center to allow me to go on this expedition..." the Green skinned Astronaut mumbled to himself. "Jebediah, your suit Oxygen level is at 15%. Return to Laythe Base Four." Mission control said, the message was heavily delayed due to the time it took to get here. "Fuk," Jebediah said to himself, "I only have 5% Oxygen left in this thing... Time to see if the Oxygen on Laythe won't kill me!" The Kerbal said, before twisting his helmet and removing it. "HOOO! COOOOOLD!" The Astronaut said after taking a deep breath.

"Hey! My lungs haven't Collapsed yet!" He said happily to himself, before a flash of light lit up Laythe. out of the heavens came Nightmare Moon, her wings spread wide, catching the oxygen on Laythe and rapidly slowing her down. She landed before the Kerbal, who had his hands on his space-suited hips, his mouth split into a smile as Nightmare landed softly on the ground and walked towards him. "You must be Nightmare Moon, Meadolax has told me many great things about you!" Jebediah said after a moment.  
Nightmare looked up at him, her slitted eyes dilating as she observed the Kerbal.

"...Yes, I am Nightmare Moon. I'm guessing you're this "Jebediah" Meadolax told me about?" she said after a long awkward moment. "Uh, what are you?" she asked.

Jebediah beamed at this, "I am a Kerbal! Friendliest things you will ever know! We've never had a war, and Health Care is non-existent. We respawn on Death." He laughed, "Thats why I took of my Helmet without asking KSC First." He laughed, "Anyways, try out your Magic on me, please be Gentle." he said while slipping on his helmet.

Nightmare hesitantly lit her horn, levitating the Astronaut a slight distance from the grown. "C'mon, test out your NEW strength. Test out your potential, until your so tired you drop asleep! Thats what Meadolax told me to tell you."

She dropped the Kerbal, before turning to look at the Oceans of Laythe. She charged her horn until it illuminated the area surrounding them for miles... and after several seconds of sweat perspiring off her forehead, she released the spell and casted a bean of solid Night Magic, that hit the water and caused it to turn to ice momentarily. That was her entire magic supply from before she was transfered to this dimension. She did it again.

For several hours, Nightmare tried with all her might to drain her magic. She was replenishing faster than she could get rid of it!

She stopped for the day, panting.

"How long do we have until I need to go back? I need to work at this more... not tonight though." she asked after a moment, the Dark Alicorn had removed her Armor earlier, making her a perfect black against space.

"Every hour here is thirty seconds back in your Home Dimension. Plenty of time." he replied, mumbling around the Krotein Bar.

She sighed.

"This is gonna be fun!"

(End Chapter)


	115. Life is a Hyperlane

Hello.

Jebediah Kerman, I love him! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH.  
(No Homo)

Anyways. Now that I am involved with the KSP Dimension without talking to Torrenta, I hope I am not given a firm Reprimand.

(Begin)

_Nightmare Moon's POV_  
Laythe.  
Kerbal Space Program Dimension.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Nightmare screamed as she charged the largest offensive spell she has ever done. "JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Jebediah screamed over her agony. "THINK ABOUT DEFENDING LANGLEY OR YOUR CHILD!" Nightmare barely heard him, tears, along with sweat rolled down her body. "RRRRR-AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She released, the thick black beam of Dark energy pierced into the sky of Laythe, the air sizzling around it as it tore through the thin Atmosphere. For several seconds, the pounding in her head felt like the Artillery Cannons from Canterlot, the unbearable sound sinking into her soul. _"W-Was th-that enou-gh?" _She said in a broken tone.

Jebediah sat down next to her, "Yes, that was a beautiful performance. You should be able to take on Lunar Darkside now! Meadolax said not to push you too hard." He said firmly.  
Nightmare sniffled and looked up at the Green-skinned Astronaut. "T-thanks Jebediah, For everything. When will Meadolax be here?" she asked in Apprehension.

Jebediah turned his head to look at her, his eyes bugging out of his skull like All Kerbals. "Meadolax said he should be here... Soon." he said while taking off his helmet. "I did expect you to be less gorgeous than you are now... BUT, WOAH, your Beauty radiates across Laythe. It's like you are the embodiment of space." he sighed.

She blushed, before pulling him into a Side-hug. "Thanks for everything, again, Jeb," she leaned into his shoulder, before whispering into his ear. "Someone is watching us. Two of your race, each in Orange suits." Jebediah stood up, before walking towards the Kerbo-nauts. "Jeb! We thought you died!" Bob said, his helmet's visor gleaming in the sun.

Jebediah replied cooly, "Nah, just talking to a Beauty over here."

Bill stumbled over, (along with Bill, who still had his helmet on.) towards Nightmare Moon and Jebediah. The Kerman brothers stared at eachother for a minute, before turning to look at Nightmare. "Ladies, this is Nightmare Moon." Jebediah said, slipping on Sunglasses that he pulled out of his EVA Suit. "Whats that Jeb? an Alien?" Bob asked, before walking up to Nightmare and stroking her Mane with a suited mitt. Nightmare smiled at him. She loved these creatures. So innocent. "I am an Alicorn, Bob Kerman. I have met your brother, Jebediah. He has been training me in the arts of Offensive magic." (Kerbals don't have magic. Deal with it.)  
Bob smiled back up at her, before turning to Jeb and giving him a thumbs up.

The four of them sat down, and Bill gave Nightmare a Krotein Bar. She ate it without a second thought, the Kerbin-made Space food tasting wonderful to her empty stomach. Even though she didn't need to eat to live. Silently, Meadolax sat down next to them. Nightmare had a wonderful time, the Kerbals were so interesting to talk to. She looked to Meadolax with a saddened sigh, before looking down to the ground. "Nighty, it's time to go." he said softly, while gently shaking her on the shoulder. Nightmare began sobbing, lightly at first. but that devolved into wails of sadness. "I FEEL SAFE HERE, MEADOLAX!" She wailed, "MY HOME DIMENSION IS FILLED WITH FEAR AND WAR!"  
Meadolax embraced her and began humming a song.

"Life is a Hyperlane, and I'll ride it all flight long.."  
"If you're going my way,"  
"I wanna ride it all flight long,"

"Through all these stations and all these lights,"  
"It's in my blood and it's all around,"  
"I love you now like I loved you then,"  
"This is the ship and these are the hands"  
"From Frostaya to those Hyclonis nights"  
"The Cyber Pass to Equestria's lights..."

Nightmare stood up, nodded to the Kerbals, and followed Meadolax through the Portal.


	116. I'm Rambling again

Alright. I have decided to not have Mass Genocide in Orbit, because Torrenta *Persuaded* me to not do it. No mass murder, sorry.  
Now I have to cure my bloodlust some other way. WF-173 still has her Nasty Nuke. *Insert Troll Face*

Oh. and I have no idea if Torrenta wants me to tell you this, (But I will tell you anyway)  
We have something BIG planned, and since I am in a Trollish mood,

"Es ist mit vielen Geschichten und einige werden große Geschichten. Sobald Torrenta erreicht 400 Bewertungen, wird das Buch selbst wirklich beginnen Entwicklung. Das ist alles, was ich weiß, für jetzt. Und alles, was Sie wissen."

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon stepped back onto the Amethyst ship, Lewis, along with a freshly shaven Langley were on the other side waiting. She instantly walked over to Langley and gave him a giant hug. "I love you..." she mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her neck. "I love you too." he said, before drawing her into a Kiss fiercer than the night her foal was conceived.

"Sooo cute," Meadolax said while taking a selfie with the Couple in the Background, "I'm posting this to FedBook."  
Langley pulled away from Nightmare, his Holo-tags clinking together as he lead her to the Main docking ports. The hallways inside of the Amethyst ship were bright, unlike the darker, dull, Federation Warships. The ship wasn't elegant by any means, but it was at least a trillion times more homely than The Nightmare, or the late Phoenix.

Nightmare Moon's heart ached as she stood by her Husband, that ache of Longing.  
"Langley?"  
"Yes, Beautiful?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Uh, Alri~ mmmmmmm..."  
Nightmare pinned Langley to the wall, their tongues dancing together.  
She pulled away so they could catch their breath.  
"I can never get over how good you kiss..." Langley panted, "And your entire body is _mine._"  
Nightmare winked seductivley. "Sorry, Hun'. Once she's out of me we can have some fun." she said while using her magic to drag Langley's hand across her swollen stomach. Langley's expression changed from that of lust to that of powerful defense. Nightmare and Langley stared into eachothers eyes. "Langley. Do you promise me that you will protect our child at all costs?" Nightmare Moon asked in her Royal tone. Langley immediately nodded. "Good... Let me see your hand." He held up his hand to her.

"This will only hurt for a moment."

Nightmare bit his hand.  
Hard.

Nightmare clamped down so hard, her fangs tore into his bone.  
Langley was emotionless the whole time. She released his hand, before she licked the pooling blood. "That pact is signed in _Blood._" she said with a Passive-aggressive tone. (The one she always had, but I decided to point it out.)

She kissed him on the Forehead softly. "I can suck you off later, Anyways." She said quickly, before turning tail and flicking it lightly just before his face.  
Langley blinked. "I'll hold you to that!" He called softly after her, before she switched to intangible mode and drifted through the Ship. She broke part of herself off, and it came back to form as a Shadowbolt. She winked at him, before it raced back to join its full body.

Langley chuckled to himself, before walking towards the Docking port.  
After walking through the empty halls of The U.F.C.S.S. Nightmare, Langley arrived at his room.

He was immediately thrown onto the bed by the insanely powerful-Alicorn-that-could-rival-a-Dimensional-Traveler.  
Langley was then immediately tossed into a world of pleasure as Nightmare ran her tongue along his...

(Miedo's POV) _You guys REALLY love this character, huh? Review on a scale of 1-10_

She was having a blast annoying the Federation Marines. And she could feel her lovers emotions from across the compound. "Ooooohhhhzz..." she buzzed. She landed on one of the Barrels of an Ambassador tank, and let her legs hang off either side. "I can't believe I'm engaged... Whatz about you, Chrysalis?" She asked to her Hive-minded Leader. "Oh, shut up and find me a Mate." Chrysalis said back. Miedo rolled her eyes, and buzzed off to Gilda and Everjoy.

Gilda was staring at Everjoy awkwardly as she danced to a song one of the Marines were playing, *The radio may or may not be Meadolax in disguise*  
it sounded very... (REDACTED)

Miedo loved the song regardless.  
Even though she loved Peterson, the voice singing was (REDACTED) and very (REDACTED) to her heart. "Who is that singing?" She asked. One of the Marines that was holding the radio, gave it a kik. (Reference) the Figure called Meadolax tumbled out. And was immediately pestered by Everjoy, who already had a Note Pad in hoof.  
"Thank you, Thank you very much." Meadolax quoted, before teleporting behind Everjoy, and reading her Notepad. "Nice notes." He said, causing Everjoy to faint.  
After causing the Earth pony the faint, He quickly squeed as he saw Miedo. Miedo yelped as he was captured in Meadolax's arms. Miedo was a Changeling. Changelings are cuddly. (They just are, don't ask.)

If Torrenta was writing this chapter, he would add 2000+ more words to this damn thing.  
TFJ is currently being lazy as all hell, so this is a short chapter that took all day.

(End Chapter)

**I just LOOOOOOVEE Miedo.**  
**I took the inspiration for Miedo off of a Story called "An Affliction of the Heart." It's in my Favorites, take a look. You will LOVE Changelings.**  
**Oh.**  
**No,**

**you will never get an explicit scene.**  
**EVER.**

**Unless one of you guys talks to me VIA PM' and writes the damn thing.**  
**I won't stop you.**  
**Anyways.**

**Ever hear about my J.U.M.P. Theory?**

**I'm rambling.**  
**'No you arent!'**  
**Yes I am.**  
**'Yes you aren't.'**  
**Want me to blow my head off, so you can shut up?**  
**'Yes.'**  
**No.**  
**'Yes.'**  
**Have a Beer, fuck you brain.**


	117. Escaping Darkside

Alright.  
I'm starting to piss people off, I'm getting TOO LAZY.  
Time to write 2000+ Chapters. I might need to raise post time to every other day.

This is an article on J.U.M.P. Drives that I tore directly off of my DeviantArt account.

_If you have read my Book, "Orbit" you would know that the J.U.M.P. Drive (Jordan Under-space Manipulation Projector) is one of the more important pieces of Technology I have created._

_J.U.M.P. Theory._

_The J.U.M.P. Drive bends space-time, fueled by A Lewis Reactor, (Fusion) that is powered by the Element, "Edinium". If the J.U.M.P. Device reaches the required amount of Energy for the trip, the drive fires and propels the Space-Craft forward._

_There is an approximent 2% chance your ship will crush itself into singularity, which has never happened outside of simulations._

_Developing the J.U.M.P. Drive._

_As I mentioned earlier in one of my Journal Posts, I DO NOT take Star-Wars and/or Star-Trek into consideration._

_Using an absurd amount of paper, and a few minutes of staring at other FTL drives theories for a few minutes, I formulated something in my head._

_It would be similar to a steam-engine, but would have a ring on either side (to bend space time) that would spin rapidly. I do forget the actual Concept Drive's name, someone in NASA proposed it. (Ring Drive? Circle Drive?)_

_Anyways._

_It's fake, So not a whole lot of engineering was involved._

_The only thing I really study for my book is Orbital Mechanics. *Ugh* _

_Anyways!_

_Hope this actually is interesting to read, and doesn't make me sound like an idiot._

_-TheFederationJustice "TFJ"_

Is that good to sustain your Lust for Knowledge on all things Federation? (Even though that isn't technically a theory up there?)

Talk to me if you want anymore INSIDE information. I will give it to you.

**_LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME DESIGN NIGHTMARE MOON'S DAUGHTER.  
_**_**UH.  
**__**I GUESS I COULD ASK**** TORRENTA.**_

Using my new Headset, I will listen to awesome music from the Reset Dimension.  
(Begin)

"Nightmare Moon..." Lunar Darkside mumbled to himself, "How could you still be so attractive after all of these years?"  
He stomped down on a Federation Marines skull. "Not to worry, however. I bet she is heavily pregnant and very weak." he said to no one in particular.  
He charged his horn nonchalantly and destroyed an Ambassador Tank, before the beam continued through the tank and ripped a Building to pieces. "Princess Celestia was taken somewhere in this base... I thought she died when 'The Phoenix' crashed." he thought aloud, before moving on to kill a few platoons of Federation Marines. "Your weapons, are they Flashlights?" he asked a Marine, before he impaled the man with his Horn. _"No... they are P.C.L.A.W's..." _the Marine said before Lunar Darkside's horn was removed and he died.

"You!" a Royal sounding Female voice spoke from behind him.  
His ears flicked, before he turned around with lightning speed. Princess Celestia stood before him. She wasn't holding herself high. She didn't look like a Princess.  
"I beg of you... take me, let them live!" she begged.  
He stepped towards the Sun Princess tentatively, "Begging for Mercy, are you?" he asked, before laughing cruelly. "I will let you live." He punched her hard on her left cheek, a single tear falling from the Ex-Ruler. "Is that all you got?" she spat, hanging her head low. "Ooooh, the Princess isn't wea~" he was interrupted.

"Hello, Lunar Darkside." an Aggressive voice said from behind him once again.

He recognized the voice, and began laughing. "If it isn't Nightmare Moon..." he chuckled, "The 'Pregnant Crusader' wishes to fight me?"  
Nightmare walked closer. She had her newly upgraded armor equipped, and it hugged her tightly. "No..." she said teasingly. "I came to give you a proposition."

"Yes..?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I've always wanted to see you again," Nightmare Moon continued, "Your in my Dreams every single day."

Lunar Darkside liked where this was going.

"Oh, and Say hello to a Changeling."

He was knocked unconscious.

Nightmare Moon was engulfed in Green flames, and Queen Chrysalis appeared.  
"Celestia, Run! We cannot capture him!"

Celestia nodded, before racing away from the scene. "Celestia, follow me!" Chrysalis yelled, and Celestia obliged.  
They raced across the burning Military base to the only vehicle left, a QX-113.

Chrysalis turned to the form of a Pilot, and opened the rear Ramp, Celestia and Chrysalis ran inside as quick as possible. Celestia quickly closed the ramp, and Chrysalis sat down in the Cockpit.  
"Ooookay..." the Human male sitting in the front seat rubbed his hands together. "Lets see... Turbo-Prop Engines, ON - OFF..." she flicked that switch on. the Aircraft did nothing. "Oh. Main power?" The aircraft awoke with a start. The avionics turned on and startled the Queen. "Ok. Let's try the Engines again..."

The craft spun up both Propeller engines, sputtering and releasing a quick cloud of black smoke from the exhaust ports. "Ok... Taxi to the runway..." the Queen mumbled to herself. "Chrysalis?" Celestia sat in the Co-pilots seat. "When did you learn to fly?"  
Chrysalis turned to look at her. "I have no idea, whenever I take a form I take that persons memory on their job..."  
"SHUT UP AND FLY THEN!" Celestia yelled, a bruise already forming on her cheek.

Queen Chrysalis nodded, before she pulled up onto the Runway finally. (After cutting across the grass)

"Okay. Celestia, see that button? Glowing red?"

Celestia looked around for a minute, before she shook her head no. "THE ONLY BUTTON THAT ISN'T BLUE IN THIS COCKPIT?"  
Celestia looked again, before looking between her legs. "_That_ red button?" She blushed.  
"NO!"  
Celestia looked up and held her hoof over it.  
"Press it."

The button was pushed, and aircrafts automatic anti-fighter turrets activated. (The QX-113 reminds me of a B-25, but slightly larger and fitted with a loading ramp and storage space.)

Chrysalis was a very bad girl indeed.

She Gunned the Engines, just as Lunar Darkside woke up and took off into the air on his wings.

_Vwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooorr_

The QX-113 flew over Lunar Darkside's head. He cursed himself, he was never going to be able to catch that plane.

Lunar Darkside heard the distinctive noise of a Mk-84's engine. His pickup had arrived.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

A day had passed.

_I hate waking up sick every single night. _She thought to herself. _Morning Sickness.. I hat- Hold that thought! _She expelled the contents of her stomach into the toilet. _I hate morning sickness._

Nightmare Moon was also feeling achey, she was in no state to do anything except Pray to Finis, and his servant, the Stainless steel god.  
"Ugh..." she moaned to nobody in particular. "Langley, hun?" she called. Langley was standing outside the door. "Yes?" he asked.  
"Help me into the shower." she asked him. Langley helped her onto her feet after turning on the water, making sure it was hot, but not too hot.  
Nightmare didn't even stand in the shower, she just sat down and let the water fall over her.

Langley gave her some privacy, she needed that.

_I wonder how Jebediah is? _she thought to herself, before she emptied the contents of her stomach so suddenly without warning. _Damn this! DAMN IT ALL TO TARTARUS! _She yelled in her head, before she sighed and had a futile attempt to hold her stomach in. "Ugh..." she said after a minute, "Is it finally starting to wear off?"'

Her stomach didn't reply. "Good... Might as well take an _actual_ shower now that I'm wasting water." Nightmare picked up one of her Body soaps, and poured some in a hoof. She lathered all over her body, and used her magic for hard to reach areas. After letting it sit for a minute, she washed herself off. Her dark black fur turned darker now that dust and other things were washed off. "I love showers." Nightmare stated, before she grabbed a towel and rubbed herself down. (Why am I writing her doing this again?)

She bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror. "Still hot as Hell..." she smirked at herself.  
After a moment, considered her options. Walk out into the Dark cabin with nothing on, (and sneak up on Langley) or walk out and sneak up on Langley anyways.  
He was busy playing a game called "Federation Fleet: Convergance - 2."

She had beaten his ass at the game.

She played as the Frostayans.  
Langley played as the Federation.

She loved Langley.  
Langley loved her.

Most matches would devolve into them making out on the couch.

"Ooooh Langley!" she said a Singsong voice. "I know you like it when I get out of the Showwweeer!" she continued.  
a grunt was heard from the other room.

"Langley. Get your ass over here."  
A grunt, and creaking furniture followed as he made his way over.  
Langley stood before her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"On your knees."  
"What?"  
"On your knees, babe."  
He got on his knees.  
"Kiss my hoof."  
He kissed her hoof.  
"Good, you can return to your activity. I'm going to sleep."  
Langley kissed her on the lips, and she returned it.  
She flicked her tail in his face, before sauntering over to their quarters.

Their bedroom was Larger than most on Starships. It was the Captains quarters, after all. The Bed itself was covered a pitch black silk sheet and comforters.  
She scared Langley so many times, blending in almost perfectly. Her glowing eyes gave her away tons of times, though.  
Without a moment of hesitation, Nightmare threw herself onto the bed.

They hadn't slammed it against the wall repeatedly while making loud noises yet. (If you know what I mean)

It was fairly new. The ship itself was fairly new, in fact, everything was fairly new.  
She was running out of things to say, and she felt as if a warm hug embraced her.  
_**I AM GIVING YOU A**** HUG. **Said a voice, a loud voice. **RESISTING MY HUG IS**_** FUTILE.**

She started Laughing. This guy named _"TFJ"_ stopped by often.

_As you can see, TheFederationJustice is running out of things to say. He made an oath to get to 2,000 words._  
_Everyone loves Miedo, right?_

(Miedo's POV)

She was happily bouncing along the perimeter wall. Her body was light. Changelings were _so_ cuddly. Why else would they feed on love? Everyone loves them! (lol)  
After considering her options for getting the optimal amount of love from Peterson, she unfurled her cute little wings and took off into the air.  
(Changelings are going to make me lose my Man-Card. I swear on it.)

Cuteness aside, she had a mission.

She had decided to play a prank on Dean.  
She would be victorious.  
She was enlisting Pinkie.  
She was happy.  
She was hit in the back of the head by a Council Marine's Buttstock.

She gave a little gasp, before she fell to the ground. The Marine pinned her down, handcuffing her. .  
"C'mere bitch." he said before slitting her throat.  
She stayed silent as she lost consciousness.

3rd Person.

Now that Celestia and Chrysalis were on the run from Lunar Darkside, Nightmare and Langley were back on their Ship, the next segment of Orbit can begin.

**_Orbit.  
Part Five - Taking It Back._**

**_(End_ Chapter)**

Didn't expect that one did you? 


	118. We killed him

You better review on this, or I will shun you. (Not really)

Uh.

This was going to be 10,000 words, but I was writing this and I wrote 1,200 some an hour, I am NOT going to sit for 8-10 hours writing this.  
I can do it in segments.

(Begin)

Miedo awoke with a gasp, shooting up from her bed. She sobbed slightly, _that was just a Dream..?_

Miedo brought a hoof to her throat. No cut. She gave a sigh of relief. That was cut short, however, as Sergeant Alek ran past, "ALARM! ALARM!" he screamed, M4A1 in hand. Suddenly, the War Factory woke up. Weapons rose out of the ground, _Heavy, _weapons. "Mark two minutes until Plasma is created!" one of the Engineers said, checking over a Plasma Cannon that was pointed skyward, ready to take out any Aircraft that made its way to them.

_**BASE FORCE FIELD**_** ACTIVATED.****  
CHARGING.**

A voice said throughout the compound. Directly after it finished speaking, distant high-velocity shells from Ambassador Tanks shot towards the Factory.  
The first volley slammed into the weak shield, shattering it, the second volley slamming into the various Reinforced concrete buildings. Miedo grinned, before taking off into the air, a S.O.P.C.L.A.W. in Hand. "One Minute until Plasma is charged!" the Engineer yelled again. As he was speaking, the main doors to the Factory Building were forced open. "Get out here! Hold the wall!" Alek yelled to the Soldiers rushing out. Among them was Aleksander Dukhanov, U.A.C.S. Shotgun in hand. Jack "Magnet" Davidson was on one of the Balconies, his M.I.S.S. in hand. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, PLASMA CHARGED! FIRING!"

**Kazaap.** the Plasma cannon ejected a Plasma shell, and the crew loaded in another. "Fire!" the gun shook the ground again, firing in unison with several others along the wall. The gun decimated council Troops that were rushing towards them, hitting the distant Ambassador Tanks, and ending the bombardment just long enough to allow the Shield to fully charge. a Blue circle appeared in mid air, before it shaped into a dome and covered the Compound. "The Shields up! We have the advantage!" a Marine laughed, before Aleksander gave him a Glare. "We aren't out of the woods yet, the only thing that shield can stop is _Shells._ Organic material can get in fine."  
Just as he said this, the Train Station that held the Cargo Train was invaded, Council Marines swarming in. "Go take those guys out!" Dean yelled, waving his hand forward.  
Pine Colliflower took this opportunity to fire up his Fighter, the F-53R Strike Fighter whining as the engines spun up. Dean turned towards him, "You keep any High-threat Aircraft or vehicle at bay, don't hesitate to pull out if need be." Dean said.

Pine nodded as he closed the cockpit, before casting one named Vanhelsing a salute.  
The fighter lifted off with a roar, and after it raised above the walls it fired its main thrusters and tore through the sky, heading south towards the Council Army.  
Dean, Miedo, and the gang raced towards the Cargo Station, desperately repelling the Council forces.

They were absurdly out-numbered.

(Admiral Krausk's POV)

"They're finally doing it! Repel those Bastards!" Krausk said in his Raspy voice, chomping on his Cigar aggressively.  
The Council Fleet was falling out of Hyper Space, thousands upon thousands of Warships.  
Federation Fleet did the same, to support the currently dug in Federation Forces.

Grand Admiral Krausk stood up from his chair, as if he were bored.  
"C'mon guys!" he yelled to the Council Ships, "Your supposed to do a Scissor Maneuver to break our Defenses, are you guys stupid?"  
Despite not _really_ wanting the Council to break his defenses, he could see stupidity when he saw it.  
Krausk sighed. _Would I want to move my ships, or keep them in a Fleet Defensive Formation to keep our Carrier safe..._

Krausk decided to split his fleet in two, one portion would attack, the other would defend.  
He didn't want to get swamped, now.

He wasn't called the Greatest Admiral in existence for nothing.  
"Begin Fleet Protocol 48, split in two. One side Assault, the other Defend our Support ships." he barked with a smile, before taking a draw from his Cigar.  
_Wouldn't it be great if Langley would show up right about now?  
_Suddenly, one of his Ships exploded without a cause.  
"What the hell happened? U.F.C.S.S. New York, Respond!" Krausk yelled.  
Nothing.  
"Shit, find out wha~"  
Another ship exploded.  
"Sir! Lunar Darkside is here! LUNAR DARKSIDE IS HER-" The ship that person was on exploded.  
"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Krausk kicked his desk, "Can we target him?" Krausk asked after a moment.  
"His magic is allowing him to halt any Bullet' we fire at him, Plasma or Laser might do the trick." his First mate said beside him.  
He nodded, crushing his spent Cigar under his foot. "Laser. I want to kill that Son-of-a' Bitch."

The First mate nodded, "Fire Starboard Afore Laser turrets at Organic Target, High priority. Configure crystals to allow High-speed, low damage burst."

The weapons officer nodded, and did as ordered. "Beginning burst on your mark."  
"SHOOT THAT ALICORN!" Krausk bellowed.

The forward Laser turrets fired. the invisible beam of energy hit Lunar Darkside before he knew they were sent. It didn't bother him, his personal Shield bubble was more than powerful enough to hold The Moscow Rains assault.

"IS that thing Dying? Give me a lock on him with one of the Cameras, zoom in until I can see the white of his Alicorn eyes."  
The Glass view screen was turned black, before a 2D image was projected onto the screen. "He has some sort of Energy shielding. How could he hold against Heavy Lasers that could bring down Battleship Shielding, Even when its powered by Pure Imagination Energy?"

"He went through a Dimensional rift, it was proven that Nightmare Moon, and her counterpart, Lunar Darkside, receive immense amounts of power from traveling across Dimensions." Meadolax said suddenly, causing Krausk to jump slightly. "Meadolax? what are you doing here?" Krausk asked.

"Telling you that, no matter what you do, you cannot Defeat Lunar Darkside, Nightmare Moon is the only one able in this entire Dimension."  
Krausk grew angry. "YOUR HERE RIGHT NOW! DO SOMETHING!"

Meadolax shook his head, "No. I swore to myself I would never harm something from this Dimension, unless you had no way to stop it. You have a way to stop him."  
Krausk sighed, and shook his head, his face illuminated slightly as several Council Ships tore to pieces, the reactors exploding on each.  
_"I have no choice then..."_

"U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain to U.F.C.S.S. Nightmare..."

Mark Chapter. ~ This is where a Chapter would normally end.

(Begin)

(Captain Langley's POV)

"U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain to U.F.C.S.S. Nightmare..." Krausk's voice called from Langley's Captain Chair, "Your presence is requested in the Betelgeuse System. Lunar Darkside is tearing us a new Asshole, Your wife is apparently the only way we can stop him, or so says Meadolax." he said with an agitated growl in his tone.  
Langley quickly picked up the line, "Sir!" he said, "Routing power to J.U.M.P. Drive, we will be there in a matter of minutes!"

Nightmare was frozen stiff.

"Langley," she said with eyes wide, "I'm not ready to face him! I can't face him!"  
Langley motioned for her to come near him. "Nightmare Eclipse Moon." Langley said sternly, "Your now a Soldier of the United Federation of Colonies, you follow orders!" He yelled.  
Nightmare was in tears, why was he being so mean to her?  
He shook his head, before drawing her into an embrace.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't know they would attack so soon..." Langley said, his voice choking slightly.  
**_"J.U.M.P. Drive Charged, Firing on your_ _Command."_**

This caused Nightmare Moon to stiffen once more.  
"Fire."

The Nightmare was plucked out of space, and forced into a Hyperlane. Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, praying to Finis.  
After several minutes of FTL Travel, they had arrived.  
"All I ask of you is to keep my Child Safe!" Nightmare finished.

The scene before them was one of pure chaos.  
Two massive Fleets, Once under a single banner.  
They were killing a hundred thousand a minute on each side.  
"It's time, Eclipse." Langley said softly.  
She nodded, and she gave him a kiss.  
It might be her last.

She switched to her intangible form, and she drifted through the walls of the Bridge.  
It was silent.

She shot towards the Moscow Rain, drifting through many objects. Thousands of Fighters, Bullets, Plasma bolts, and pieces of Debris shot through her Intangible body.  
Making her way through a Badly damaged Brawler Class cruiser as it began tearing apart. Just as she made it halfway through the ship, it went critical.  
She screamed in her mind as the ship was vaporized. She, luckily, was not.

She raced out of the explosion, and she sobbed mentally as she dodged hundreds of missiles. They hit their intended target and she could only watch as a Federation ship was torn to pieces, Crew members cast out into the Void. Her mind broke slightly.  
Her personality vanished.  
Her sense of emotion, completely gone.  
She was Nightmare Moon.

She had one thing on her mind:  
Kill Everything that posed a threat to her child, Langley, or Federation Fleet.

She tore through a Council Frigate, exposing the reactor room.  
She switched to her actual body.  
Not wasting any time, she fired a bolt of Night Magic into the Reactor. She decimated the council Ship, Killing everyone on the ship with one bolt.  
The reactor exploded, and she simply smiled as her Magical shield protected her from any harm. She cackled to herself in her head.  
She raced to another ship, a Council Corvette that was busy repairing a badly damaged Eclipse Class. She drifted through the bridge in her intangible form, and let loose a beam of Pure Death.

Everyone in the Bridge was vaporized, and it listed towards the starboard side as all computers that controlled the ship were destroyed. She made her way down the halls, killing hundreds upon hundreds of Council Soldiers that got in her way. She tore out the entrails of a Council Officer, ripping the rifle from the woman's grasp. She emptied the entire 200 round clip into her body.  
The scary thing?  
Nightmare loved it.  
She licked her lips, and carried on down the hall, using the empty LMG as a Bludgeoning tool, and her magic as her tool for long range death.  
Nightmare killed hundreds, and she even made a few of the deaths as painful as non-humanly possible.

Her mind cracked again.

**At last! You are indulging in the side that makes you ****_Strong_.** Her own voice said from somewhere in the back of her head. She smiled. "Take over for me, would you?" Eclipse said.

All hell was unleashed as the Pure Demonic side of Nightmare Moon was released. All who she saw died._  
_Did I mention Corvettes are Civilian ships?

She made it to the reactor Room.  
The reactor Room was now breached, and the reactor was now disintegrating the entire ship.  
Nightmare Moon's face was one of pure pleasure, the flames that curved around her shield giving her a comforting warmth.  
This chain explosion destroyed the Eclipse class that was being repaired, and badly damaged several others.  
"For the Federation." Nightmare muttered before the oxygen inside the ship she was on completely evaporated.

Mark Chapter.

(Begin)

(Admiral Krausk's POV)

"Thats terrifying." Krausk said sarcastically, "She's destroying ships, not that Damn Alicorn."  
He sighed.  
"At least Langley is doing his job... He should be an Admiral. Too bad you only get a Promotion every ten years, no matter what you do."

"Sir, Lunar Darkside is making his way towards Nightmare Moon. a Confrontation is in order." his First mate nodded.  
"Good. Let's see how she looks. Lock a Camera on Nighty, zoom in until I can see her pretty face."  
The First mate complied.  
Krausk gave one look at the look of pure hatred on Nightmare Moon's face as she stared viciously at Lunar Darkside, and knew this was going to be one hell of a fight.  
Both Lunar Darkside and Nightmare Moon charged their horns, and they both released at the same time. Their beams met, and they both poured more and more energy into the Offensive spells.

The duel was so bright, the optical sensors on Starships ceased functioning, and all weapons were unable to fire.  
Krausk had to shield his eyes from the light, so he was unable to see what happened next. "Ultra Powerful Explosion detected, unknown cause, unknown yield, unknown weapon type, unknown damage, optical systems offline, weapons offline, shielding offline, reserve battery offline." the computer rang out alert, after alert.

3rd Person.

Nightmare Moon was drifting in space, the explosion had knocked her out.  
She was grabbed by Lunar Darkside, who forced her against a piece of Starship.  
Nightmare Moon cracked open her eyes slightly, and was met with the victorious Lunar Darkside.  
"Nightmare Moon..." Lunar Darkside said after creating a bubble of oxygen, "Join me, and you shall rule alongside me!"  
Nightmare stared at him in defiance, "NEVER!" she screamed.

Lunar Darkside chuckled, before his chuckles grew into a full-blown laughing fit.  
"You don't have to like it..." he lapped at her ear slightly, "I can _make_ you love me."  
Her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave up struggling. She had lost.  
_I'm sorry Langley. I'm oh so sorry... _she thought to herself, and she made a quick prayer to Finis before she fell captive to his Ministrations.

(Equi-3)

WF-173 was under heavy siege, but the shields kept all of the shells from actually hitting the base. The breach in the Cargo Station was the front line, and the bases automated defenses along the walls of the facility were keeping a large majority of the Council soldiers from entering all together. Miedo was absolutely loving the combat, but cared deeply for those that had been cut down by P.C.L.A.W.'s.  
She volunteered to scout outside the wall. She was currently laying down in the dry brush scattered around the desert, and she took notes on Everjoy's Notepad, noting Troop Movements. Several Ambassador Tanks had made it past the onslaught of Heavy Plasma Cannons, and were already inside the shield. She looked to the explosives beside her, and she knew what had to be done. "YAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, rushing out of the bushes and jumping onto the Ambassador Tank. She tore open the hatch, threw in a Frag grenade, closed the hatch, and ran. The tank exploded, and she decided to move onto the next one, leaving no time for the Gunner up top of the Turret to do anything. She cracked his skull with a hoof, primed the grenade, threw it in and ran.

Perhaps much good would come from her ability in combat?

The tank exploded.

Yes.

She raced back to her bushes, a steady trail of Machine gun fire kicking up dirt near her hooves. Grabbing the note pad in her teeth, she quickly jumped into the air and flew back over the wall, nearly getting shot out of the air by a Trigger-happy Marine.  
It was exciting, to say the least.

Running over to Dean along the Front line, she held the Notepad out to him. He took it from her mouth and looked it over. "Shit... They have walkers, thats what those 'Animals' you talked about were." Just as he finished, a large Assault Walker jumped over a section of wall, but it was hit mid-air by Pine in his fighter.  
The F-53R shot overhead, before looping back upwards to deal with a Council F-83.

He took several hits by an AA unit on the ground, and his right engine burst into flames. "I'm hit, I'm hit!" Pine screamed, his fighter banking slightly to the right as the engine shut down. "I'm hit, but I'm still in the fight."

Pine's Fighter rolled back around the base, taking out another Fighter as it prepared a Strafing run.  
"WALKER! GET DOWN!" Dean yelled, and his men did so.

The Walker in picture was a M.A.W. Type, being the WK-490X Assault Walker. It was known in some circles as being the "Leopard."

Regardless, it was on The Council's Side.  
"Pine, can you hit it?" Jack Davidson said, sat beside Miedo in the sparse cover they had.  
"I _could,_ but this Fighter is on my tail. I don't know how long it will take me to shake him off, Sorry."  
Davidson shook his head, before he stood up for a moment and fired a round from his M.I.S.S.

The round flew through the air and hit its target, a LMG Gunner that was keeping them pinned. Now that the Walker was here, they were still in the same position anyways.  
"Miedo!" Peterson gasped as he ran across the line of enemy fire, and slid into cover next to her. "Oh Finis, I'm so happy your safe..." he kissed her.  
She smiled, "No need to tell me, Hun. I can feel your love pulsing into me."  
Peterson laughed, before he rounded the corner of the cover and fired a burst from his Rifle.  
He pulled back,  
"This is terrible. We need to move."

Mark Chapter.

(Begin)

Langley was on fire mentally. He could do nothing but watch as his wife was Molested.  
"DAMN IT!" He kicked his chair. "THAT MONSTER! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?"  
Langley shook his head.  
"Damn it... I'm sorry Eclipse..." Langley sobbed, sliding along the wall until he was sitting.

"WEAPONS ONLINE."  
"OPTICS ONLINE."  
"TARGETING ONLINE."  
"SHIELDS ONLINE."  
"CAMERAS ONLINE."

Langley swiftly got to his Feet.  
He targeted Lunar Darkside, and fired a burst of High-powered Plasma.  
The Plasma hit him.  
It coated him, but he swiftly removed it with his magic. He was burned heavily.  
Langley could see him yell in pain, and head straight for him.

"ALERT! UNKNOWN ENTITY ON INTERCEPT COURSE! TARGETING."

The Nightmare fired all weapons that had a bearing, and they tore into Lunar Darkside's shield bubble.  
He was so close, the Point Defense turrets opened up, the multi-barreled Machine Guns leading their barrels in an estimated tracking of Darkside's Trajectory.  
Most of the rounds hit, and one even managed to get through his shields and lodge itself in Lunar Darkside's ribs.

Lunar Darkside drifted through the Bridge, sliding across the Floor as he switched to his physical body.  
"The way your Wife moaned my Name, it seemed as if she were enjoying it. Too bad you had to interrupt." He smirked.

Langley grimaced.  
Nightmare Moon drifted through the wall next, setting herself down next to Langley. "Lunar Darkside!" she Yelled, trembling, "I WILL KILL YOU!"  
Lunar Darkside smirked, before lowering his shield. "Go ahead, Kill me." he huffed.

Nightmare Moon charged her Horn. Sweating as she charged it so fully. "SHOOT ME!" Lunar Darkside laughed, "Oh, wait, you're too weak."  
She released the spell, and Darkside sidestepped casually. It tore through the glass of the Bridge, and alarms rang out as the air was rapidly sucked out. The alarms grew silent, and Langley found himself no longer able to breathe. He quickly scrambled and slipped on an emergency respiratory, it had five minutes of Oxygen. The Bridge windows had their emergency Barrier close, and Oxygen was no longer leaking out of the Room, and it was rapidly pressurized.  
"So careless with your 'Husbands' life." Lunar Darkside laughed, "You should be ashamed."  
Langley stood up, and ran towards Lunar Darkside. He was immediatley levitated into the Air. "PUT ME DOWN, FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Langley bellowed.  
"No." Lunar Darkside chuckled, "I would rather watch you suffer, as I molest your wif-" His throat was ripped out by Nightmare's Teeth. She then Impaled him through the heart with her horn, charging her horn, she then blew open his chest wide open.

She stepped back and fell onto her rear.

Lunar Darkside stumbled around, before he fell over, dead.

She turned to look at Langley.  
"C-Come h-here." Langley stated.

Nightmare quickly obliged, laying down next to Langley on the floor.  
"W-What did he do to you?" he asked after a moment.

"I-I..." she started, but trailed off.  
"Nightmare, I won't dislike you, no matter what he did to you, or you did to him."  
"I gave him... him... Oral..." she broke into tears.  
Langley gave her a hug.  
"It's Ok. We killed the bastard." Langley coughed, "Ship, J.U.M.P. to previous Location."

(End Chapter)

This _was_ going to be 10,000 Words, this chapter.  
Uh.

_**REVIEW THIS DAMN THING.**_


	119. Breaking Point

Hello!  
Last chapter was one that I prepared for... pretty much all last week.  
I'm giving you a short one today, I'm re-doing the first ten chapters.  
Kay?  
I will pop one out every 30 minutes or so.

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon's POV.  
The Nightmare.  
Federation Space.

Two Weeks after the Death of Lunar Darkside.

"I-I'm O~h so P-Pretty," Nightmare Moon said in a Broken voice, "D-Don-nt Yo~u think-k?"  
The picture in her Mirror was one of pure Madness. Her mane was frizzled, torn in places. Her coat looked un-kept, and her horn hadn't been sharpened in weeks.  
Her eyes were red, and her wings had stray feathers sticking up in various directions.

She hadn't slept in two weeks.  
Nor eaten.

She gave a whimper and fell onto her messy bed.  
_**You are oh so**_** Pretty...** a voice said deep in the back of her head. _**Yeesssss...**_said another.

Nightmare giggled Demonically.

"G~la-d t-to he-hear it."

She rolled around on the bed, knocking the sheets off of her bed. "W~wh-ats my Na.. mame?"  
_**Your name does not matter now,**_a voice said soothingly in her head, _**You are**_** Free!** the other said.  
she laughed, as if a filly.  
"I l~love you g-uys." she smiled.

The voices said soothing things as she fell asleep...

She opened her eyes, it was morning on the Ship.  
Gasping for air, "Was that a Dream? Or..?"  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
And her left eye twitched. "I-I'm exactly the way that... Dream, was?"

"That wasn't a Dream." Meadolax said from across the room. "Oh, don't look so bummed out! Everyone thats killed thousands goes through that!"

Nightmare whinnied. "N-Not helping, Meadolax."

Meadolax cocked his head, "Would you like me to sing you a song?"

Nightmare looked at him with a broken expression, "NO! PLEASE GOD! NO!"  
Meadolax's head turned upside down, and his arms switched places.  
"LeT mE sInG yOu a SoNg."

What came out of the demented Meadolax's mouth next was the only sound she would hear for the next two days.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Nightmare!" Langley shook the screaming form of his wife, "Wake up!"  
She awoke with a gasp. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! THE NOISE! TWO DAYS OF THAT HORRID NOOOIIISEE."  
Langley held her tight, and rocked her back and forth. "Two days? You started screaming a minute ago!" Langley said next to her ear.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, and a bewildered Langley backed away quickly. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled.  
Langley had a look of pain fill his eyes, "W-w-"  
_**"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOOL!" **_Eclipse yelled, her voice seemingly not her own.  
Langley quickly hurried out of the room, not wanting to get his life taken from him.

He hurried away from the door, slidding along the wall until he was sitting, "She hates me? Surely not!"  
_**"I HATE YOU!" **_Nightmare's voice rang from the steel door.

This didn't help Langley's resolve any. "Who can help me with this? This isn't the Eclipse I fell in love with!"  
"I... might be able to help." Celestia said suddenly from above him. He looked up at her. "No, Celestia. You ran from Council Forces for several weeks, I can't let you."

Celestia shook her head, "I never gave you a choice." she pushed open the door, and was met immediately with a hail of screams from Nightmare. _**"YOU WHORSE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" **_Nightmare bellowed. Celestia was stopped dead in her tracks. Nobody has ever called her that before!

Celestia ran out crying, a trail of tears marking her path.  
"Fuck this... She didn't just _Insult_ my best friend." Langley growled. "NIGHTMARE ECLIPSE MOON!" He roared, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"  
_**"THE VOICES SAY YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS. THE VOICES CALL YOU ENEMIES!"**_Nightmare screamed back, her voice sounding raw.  
Langley forced his way into the room, and stared at his Wife dead in the eye.  
He slowly made his way towards her, "Eclipse. I am not your enemy, Look at this ring!" Langley held up a hand.  
**_"It's just a ring. Don't trick me, you_ Ape."  
**Langley smiled, "Whats that on your Horn?"  
Nightmare used a hoof to slide off her wedding band, and she stared at it in awe.  
_**"WAIT! YOU'RE MY**_ Husband." she stared off into space.  
"Langley..." she said distantly. "The Memories of all the tragedies and happy times we shared together... I understand why I love you..." she sniffled, "I'M SO SORRY!" she yelped. a steady trickle of tears worked its way down her left cheek. "Come here!" She whinnied.  
Langley closed the gap, and gave her a heart-aching hug. "I love you so much!" The Eclipse we all know began to surface again.  
Langley began to speak, but he was quickly smothered by Nightmare's lips.  
She dragged his hand along her swollen stomach with her magic, "You created her." Nightmare smiled tearfully,

"There's nothing I can ever do to repay you." 


	120. Celestia was hiding Something

Hello.  
No reviews for yesterday.  
Oh, and if I am not mistaken, school starts up soon for some of you, Right?  
Well. TFJ Wishes you luck. (School sucks, Coming from experience)

And no.  
I am not going to school. That was... a long Time ago.  
I went to college for a degree in business, but I wish I went in for English, honestly.

Good news! I have decided to **NOT** Kill Krausk. I love him too much.

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon was trying with all of her power to not fall asleep, she was terrified of it.  
_"Langley,"_ she said with eyes more closed than not, _"Please, if I drift off, wake me up."_

Langley lightly brushed her mane out of her eyes, "I will try. I can stay awake for a week." (Augmentations)  
Nightmare smiled lightly up at him, brushing a hoof along his stubble, "We know you will..." she drifted off to sleep. Langley (being the good person he was) let her sleep, despite what she said. He pulled the comforters more firmly around the sleeping form of his Dark Alicorn, and he gave her stomach a light little kiss.

Nightmare twitched in her sleep, and a smile grew on her lips.

_"So gorgeous..._" Langley said to himself as he exited their room, and stepped out onto the Bridge. He was alone. It was hard to find crew for a ship that could hold at least five times more than his Freeson Class. (R.I.P.)

Langley, however, was slapped on the back by Meadolax, "Good job, out there! Did you check your FedBook?" Meadolax chirped happily. Langley turned around to look at him, "...What did you do, you old Meadowlark?"

Meadolax cocked his head, "I posted a picture of you getting Re-united with Nighty, it got like a Trillion reposts," Meadolax blinked, "Thought you would've seen by now."

Langley, after contemplating what "Repost" means, spoke. "As you can so clearly _see_, Meadolax, I do not exactly have Free time on my hands. Anything but time. I spend all I can with Eclipse." he finished.

"Honorable quality about you. Did I ever tell you I created The Federation Database?" Meadolax drifted off topic.

"Oh Finis! Meadolax, you told me you wouldn't ruin my perception on the world around me!" Langley growled, "And it seems suspicious that someone named "Mead O. Lark" checked into Hyclon Industrial H.Q. Yesterda-"

Before he could finish, Meadolax put a finger to his lips. "Federation Fleet is moving to Re-take Earth, That is what I came to tell you."

Langley's eyes widened. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Langley almost jumped around like a school boy, "THATS EPIC!"  
Meadolax took Langley by the arms, and they both jumped together in place. "Give me a hug, Ol' Longlegs." Meadolax laughed, and he was wrapped in a friendly embrace.

Celestia, who was sitting in a corner, reading a magazine, looked up with a happy expression, "I see you found a Mate, Meadolax. Langley is a good one."

Meadolax, who was oblivious to everything she said, turned around to look at her, "No. I don't wish to find one! I'm _Haaaapppppy_ without one!"

Langley muttered something under his breath.

"Langley, do you think Krausk could stop by?" Celestia said with a tint of red quickly spreading throughout he face.  
Langley walked over to her, "Want to know a secret?" he whispered into her ear. Celestia slowly shook her head yes.

"SURPRISE! IT'S ADMIRAL 'KICKASS' KRAUSK, ADMIRAL ON DEEEECK!" Krausk shouted in his raspy Old-man voice, (Krausk is a Badass) which caused Celestia to throw her Magazine across the room.

"Krausk!" Celestia galloped over to him, "I missed you."  
Krausk gave a chuckle, like gravel on concrete. "Hey, Celly. Your getting his room ready, right?" he said almost inaudibly to everyone else but Celestia. She smiled brightly, like the star she controlled, and gave out a squeaky, "Yes!" and lapped him lightly on the cheek with her tongue.

Langley and Meadolax both stared at Celestia and Krausk in confusion. "Krausk..." Langley blinked, "When did you happen to be in a relationship with Celestia?"

Krausk laughed in his Badass tone, "Me and Celly here are Engaged, you fools! Ever notice the engagement band she wears around her Horn?" While Krausk was talking, Celestia slipped off an expertly hidden band off of her Horn, the gold ring was engraved with the words "FEDERATION FLEET TWO PROPERTY" (In true Krausk-ness)

"Celestia... Celestia... Celestia..." Meadolax whistled, "You fooled us all! I thought you would forever stay single."  
She blushed sheepishly. "Krausk wanted this to be kept secret from you all... I don't see why, though." she sighed.

"Well, Beautiful, if you are my 'Family', you would be a target for capture to be used to get leverage on me..." he scratched his beard, "And the Federation Captains Handbook says never to announce your relationship, Langley..."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "Krausk. Enough."

Krausk turned to look at her, "You're like... a thousand years older than me, and yet I am somehow still attracted to you. Very well. So be it."

She looked at him in mock anger, "Krausk! If you don't stop talking, we won't do our 'Activity' tonight."

Krausk instantly shut up.

"Now, what did you say about Federation Flee-" Krausk slapped her flank, "-Fleet moving in on Earth?" Celestia asked.  
Meadolax stroked his chin, "I have no Idea, honestly. Krausk should know more than me, while you are doing your Activity, you should ask him about it."

Celestia murmured something that only Langley caught, _'Hell. Tactics and Troop movements turn him on more than me naked.'_

Langley chuckled slightly. "Krausk, it would be helpful if we knew about those Troop Movements."

Krausk nodded his head in agreement, "Meet me tomorrow in the War Room. Remember, no fighting in the War Room."

Everyone nodded, and Krausk followed Celestia out of the room.

"That settles tha-, Thaet, that... Shit..." Meadolax stumbled, "CUT!" The Director yelled.

"That settles that, we should know everything tomorrow." Meadolax nodded.

Langley, said his goodbyes to Meadolax and retired back to Nightmare's (his) Room.


	121. UFCSS Typhoon

One day Later.

Twenty Miles off the shore of Wasteland: Manehattan.  
U.F.C.S.S. Typhoon, Alexander Class Missile Submarine.  
Time until the Recapture of Equestria: Two Days. (Maybe add one day, Krausk has some 'Activities' to do with Celestia.)

* * *

The Alexander Class Missile Submarine is four times larger than most Aircraft Carriers in the 2000's.  
With enough payload to destroy the entire world with Nuclear weapons twelve times.  
The U.F.C.S.S. Typhoon, however, was not Nuclear armed. Well, it had one Nuclear Warhead, but that was used when the Council first landed.

"Hold heading at 85 knots." Krausk ordered, "If any Council warships pop up, raise the alarm and kill those bastards."  
"Yes sir!" the crew on the Bridge yelled.

Krausk turned to look at his wife-to-be.  
"Well?" Celestia sauntered over to him, "I need a good rutting."  
Krausk blinked, "Not right now, I have this Submarine to handle."  
Celestia sighed, before giving him a light lap at the cheek. "I'm always here if you want me," she said before she walked off into the Captains quarters.

"What are you looking at?" Krausk growled at the Sonar operator.

"..Nothing sir, we are outside the range of any Council observation facilities, we are free to surface." the man said.

Krausk chuckled, before turning on his headset, "Attention all Federation Fleet ships. Surface. Surface!"  
The submarine gave a lurch as the forward ballast tanks filled with air, and before he knew it the massive Missile Submarine was shooting straight out of the water, the bow rising high out of the water. After a moment of the ship seemingly suspended that way, the bow slammed down into the water and the ship was level on the surface.

All around them, Hundreds of warships rose out of the water, the salty liquid rushing off of the decks.  
"Battle group one has surfaced, Battle group two surfacing."

Another four hundred ships rose out of the water, several larger ships rose out of the water as well, sending large waves in all directions.  
The Alexander Class was the largest vessel in the Fleet, and it happened to be the most important.

Krausk loved the sight before him.  
Nine hundred Fully functional warships surrounded him from all sides.  
"Isn't that a pretty sight..." Krausk grinned viciously, "I love this more than anything on the planet."

Krausk leaned back in his captains chair, observing his ships as they moved forwards at exactly 85 knots.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"My Little Pony... My little pony..." Nightmare sang with a broken expression.  
Langley was staring at her from the end of her bed with that look of 'What the Fuck', his eyebrows raised high.  
"And Magic makes it all complete..." she giggled.

"..Are you alright?" Langley asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"I KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE. NO. I AM _NOT_ ALRIGHT." Nightmare snapped at him.  
Langley shook his head slowly, "Eclipse... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to go."

Nightmare's eyes flashed with anger, "_NOW_ you realize I have a spirit? I have killed more people than my _entire_ race has killed in fifty years!" She finished, turning over on her side away from Langley. "War and Chaos follows **YOU,** If you hadn't have come to Equestria in the first place none of this would have happened!" she yelled.

Langley threw his hands up into the air. "Fine. I will leave you alone. If you want my company, SAY SO. Stop being such a bitch!" Langley walked out of the room.

Nightmare tensed up, before she screamed and destroyed the mirror.  
"WHAT HAVE I BECOME?" she wailed.

"A Mother. A Wife. A Lover. And you have enough power to rival Dimensional Travelers." Meadolax said from behind her.  
She bucked him hard in the ribs.

Meadolax blinked at her.  
"I told you already, you cannot hurt me." he said after a moment.  
She glared at him, before throwing him against the wall with her magic. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed, her throat raw. "I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" She began sobbing.

Meadolax just shook his head, "Eclipse. You need some help..." he trailed off as Nightmare fell to the floor, wailing in self pity.  
The one named Finis sighed, and knelt down beside her. "Sssshhh, Sssshh. It's alright." he held her in his arms.  
"N-No... It's not! I can't. I can't..." Nightmare trailed off. "Meadolax, I'm scared." she said with a frown.  
"What if Lunar Darkside... What if he got me Pregnant?" she whimpered.

Meadolax shook his head, "He's in-fertile. It's almost impossible for Clones to actually reproduce."

Nightmare gave a shrill sigh of relief. "Good... that bastard was quick with his... Injection."  
Meadolax patted her on the shoulder, "Feeling better?"  
Nightmare nodded, pulling Meadolax into a hug.

"Sorry that I'm a bitch."

(End Chapter)

I have done it!  
The retaking of Equestria is underway!  
And, yes, Federation ships have been in the Atlantimare ocean since the beginning.  
Review or give me a PM, if you Review, I will hug you. If you PM me, I will begin a conversation with you. You decide.


	122. The War comes to a Close

**_Not promising anything, But I will try with all my might to resist my Genocidal urge._**

* * *

Federation Fleet was jumping into the Sol System, hundreds upon hundreds of ships of all classes appearing out of thin air.  
The armada of Human ships converged towards Earth, following a tactic known as "Try not to die" as they descended down into low Earth orbit. Federation Fleet broke in two, one detachment burning retrograde, these ships were Troop Carriers. the original Fleet hung in Orbit, preparing to fight for their lives.

Meanwhile, in another Star system entirely, Federation Surface Fleet was bombarding Canterlot from the Atlantimare ocean. The Alexander Class Missile Submarine was firing off hundreds of High explosive Cruise Missiles every second, the various Warships around the Submarine firing their weapons as well. Council forces were scrambling to recover the situation, they had been attacked completely by surprise.

Another volley of Missiles shot from the U.F.C.S.S. Typhoon, dooming another block of Canterlot.  
Through the madness, Council defense batteries finally found the location of the shelling. The gargantuan cannons turned towards the ocean, before they stood still for a moment.

_**BOOOOM.**_

One of the cannons fired, eighteen inches of High velocity Anti ship shell streaking towards Federation Surface Fleet.  
The shell in picture slammed into a Destroyer, splitting the poor ship in half. The ship creaked as it rolled on its side, before finally groaning one last time and sinking below the waves.

Federation ships returned fire, hammering the defensive weapons into the dirt. Another Federation ship went down, followed by several more. Federation ships surfaced, they were also Troop carriers.  
"Shell the hell out of Ponyville. Those guns are dug in deep!" Krausk roared.

Federation fleet Cruisers fired their missiles, followed by the heavy Autocannons mounted on the deck just after the bridge.  
Ponyville was soon in flames, the guns no longer a threat.

Hours passed as Federation Fleet, and Federation Surface Fleet bombarded their respective targets. It was chaos.  
Council forces had surrendered.  
They kept firing.

Krausk held onto Celestia, who was looking rather... nervous. "Don't worry, Celly." Krausk whispered into her ear, "You get used to bombarding things." She looked at him wish a sigh, "I'm sorry... I... never like war."

Krausk looked at her, a peculiar twinkle in his eye. "Thats why I am doing this. To end this war."  
Celestia nodded, and kissed his cheek. "I've always had that itch to watch Equestria burn... _I better enjoy it while it is happening under a good name._" she muttered to herself.

Krausk ignored her, ordering his weapons officer to target another land installation. "Target that Canterlot bombardment facility. I want all of those fuckers dead!"

His face was brightened by one of his Cruisers going up in a ball of flames, "Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT THOSE BASTARDS!"

His fleet of ships did as he commanded, casting canterlot into another roar of bombardment.  
After hours upon hours of continual shelling from the Federation ships, not much of the country was left standing.  
The bombardment stopped.  
Silence spread throughout the land.

the ships of Federation Fleet hung in space (and sea) for a moment.

A chorus of cheers spread across the United Federation of Colonies.

They had won.


	123. Zawuak Returns (By popular Demand)

Yes.  
Stop whining about the shortest war ever, that damn thing was going on for... 50 some chapters.  
**_BE HAPPY I DIDN'T KILL THE PROJECTED DEATH TOLL OF 25% of ALL EQUESTRIANS._**

I have spent the last few days... trying to figure out how ever the hell I'm going to write Nightmare giving birth. _***FUCKING**_**_ HELL_*  
**If ANY of you want to pitch in on Nightmare's daughter, **_DO SO NOW._**

:P

* * *

Just so you know, Orbit is getting harder and harder to write.  
FML

* * *

(BEGIN)

"-I give you two weeks until you enter labor." Selena said from the end of Nightmare's bed.  
Nightmare Moon sighed, and gave a shaky smile. (About... four chapters away.)

Many things had happened over the course of the past few months, chasing the last few Council rebels out of Federation Space, and tightening relations with other countries. Not to mention, she was now bed-ridden.

She felt a beak stroke the space between her ears, and she closed her eyes.  
"Why isn't Langley back yet?" she asked a few minutes later.

Selena looked up from her Med-Scanner, "I'm not at liberty to tell you."

Nightmare gritted her teeth, casting a cold glare across the room towards nothing in particular.  
Night Mist gave a slight sqwuak, pecking lightly at Nightmare.  
"Night Mist. If you do that again I feel my Hormones would make it impossible for me to refrain from turning you to ash." Nightmare stated bluntly.

Night Mist turned her head to stare at Nightmare with her powerful eyes.

Suddenly, time froze.

"I would appreciate it if you help me come up with her Daughter, you know." TFJ says from the void.

Suddenly, time began.

The powerful bird pecked Nightmare's shoulder anyways.  
Slowly, Nightmare turned her head.  
She slowly blinked at Night Mist, before giving her horn a faint trickle of magic.  
At least, thats what it looked like. In reality, that little spark of magic was more powerful than an entire city of Unicorns.  
She wasn't even trying, and she could destroy the entire Military installation she was laying in.  
Selena knew this, and quickly ran out of the room. (Like that would help her any, in all honesty.)

Night Mist simply blinked at Nightmare, before pecking at her shoulder again.  
Eclipse rapidly, violently, took the bird into her arms and held it close to her chest. "Thats why I love you, Night Mist. You honestly don't give a damn what I say."

Night Mist gave a cry, before unfurling her wings and shooting off into the night.  
After several moments of silence, "I'm not ready to give Birth." she stated bluntly.

(Earth.)

The U.F.C.S.S. Infinity was in a high orbit above the Earth, a Fleet of Battleships and Cruisers surrounding the 15 Mile vessel.  
Slowly turning in space, the "Exploration" Battleship began charging the four J.U.M.P. Drives it had onboard, consuming enough energy to run the entire Earth during the 20th century for four minutes.  
"Cast off." Krausk ordered.

The massive ship jumped across the Galaxy, shooting towards the Andromeda Galaxy.  
It was now possible to travel _forever_.

The first Infinity Class was fully completed, the Amethyst Empire building the ship in a matter of months, instead of the 15 or so years to complete the ship in Zella or Hyclonis shipyards.

The name of the ship was called, "Infinity", 'cause Humanity loved heading off into the stars.

The U.F.C.S.S. Infinity was, to put it simply, very very big. It could stretch open tight spaces like no other, and that may or may have not referenced Celestia and Krausk's relationship in the Bedroom.

Following shortly after the giant ship, was a Fleet of Battleships of all variants. Several large cruisers followed after those, and they all J.U.M.P.'ed into their respective J.U.M.P. Lanes.

The quest to bring peace to the many races has begun.  
And they also brought plenty of things to commit Genocide on said Aliens if they didn't cooperate.

Through all of this, one person of the Race "Frostayan" was hitting on Derpy Hooves in the local Equestrian town of "Ponyville"

This Frostayan was named Zawuak.  
(ToDefineLife gave me the Idea, tell him thanks!)

"Sooo... Derpy Hoovez," Zawuak began, "How havez you been?"  
The gray coated mare looked at him, her eyes focusing directly on him.  
"...What's your name?" She asked, her eyes straightening out.  
Zawuak smiled, his forked tongue dancing behind his teeth, "Grand Captain Zawuak, my fine Fraulien."  
Derpy Hooves giggled as a Cart full of apples pulled by Big Macintosh was dropped off next to them, "Ooooo, a Captain!"  
Somewhere in another Universe, To Define Life is yelling at his monitor in pure agony.

Regardless, Zawuak took a selfie with Derpy Hooves and scheduled a time for them to meet again.  
Suddenly, without warning, Princess Luna jumped out of the Cart of apples, and tackled Zawuak.  
Zawuak blinked, tearing open his eyelids. With a fresh coat of blood making way down his face, "...What?" he asked.

Princess Luna snorted once, and stomped on his chest, before taking off into the sky towards Canterlot.


	124. Princess Luna (Repost)

I love Bb4H's reaction to the picture I sent him.  
That picture is none of your business.  
Nor is his response.

Kay?

Dear Princess Luna,

"I hope you do not tear my balls off, and you fall in love with Aleksander."  
Your loving Author/Old Man/Roblox player.

(This isn't Nightassault... or... Rainbow Soar.)

(BEGIN) _I know Luna has a pet, but I do not consider the Comics as... part of... the show?_

Many months had passed since the Federation had won the war, but it was still hard going None-the-less.  
One named Princess Luna was clopping lightly down the halls, a look of boredom in her eyes.  
She had a deep ache in her heart, one that she couldn't describe. _Longing? _She guessed to herself, _Hormones?_

She addjusted her tiara, before stepping out into the Canterlot Gardens.  
_Gardens... __Looks nothing like a 'Garden' _she thought to herself.

The Garden was torn up.  
Right smack dab in the middle of the spot the MAze used to be located, was a Runway around a mile long. Federation soldiers and personnel of all walks of life were scurrying around various equipment and vehicles scattered around what used to be the Gardens.  
With a flick of her tail, she sighed and continued on her stroll.  
From what she had heard, Nightmare Moon was nearing the time to give birth. _Great. I bet twenty bits that her child is going to come back and bring 'Eternal Night' across Equestria. _She joked with herself.

She halted her pace for a moment, letting several Federation soldiers walk past. One kept glancing back at her, and she gave a little wave.  
The soldier shook his head and quickened his pace to catch up to his friends. She looked after him for a moment, before blinking once and continuing on her walk. _If my Dear sister Celestia is spending her vacation with Nightmare, I will probably scream. _She growled in her mind. She unfurled her wings, and with one flap she was shooting off gently into the sky. She moaned slightly, it had been so long since she had achieved a good, relaxing, flight.

She soared high above Canterlot, catching the eye of one named Aleksander Dukhanov.

He had been sitting on a barrel of Edinium propellant, gazing up into the Night sky.  
His attention turned from the moon to a figure that was drifting high up in the atmosphere. _Is that Luna? _He questioned.  
"...Hey Halo, who is that?" Aleksander asked. The Technical Sergeant shrugged, "Looks like Princess Luna." he said, before turning back over to sleep.  
After a few moments, Dean Styner spoke up, "You fancy her don't you?"

Aleksander blinked, "Fancy her?" he went beet red, "N-No, totally not!"  
Dean Styner smiled knowingly, "If you say so."

Aleksander shook his head, before slipping off his barrel and walking away from his squads tent.

**Insert Cheesy Meeting... 3... 2... 1...**

With a crunch of his boots, he leaned against the railing of the Cliff next to the Airfield.  
He watched Princess Luna spiral around in the air, and wished he could fly.  
Princess Luna gave a cry and crashed into a small tree.  
He blinked.  
"Well. Better chance I've had to meet her."

Princess Luna groaned, flitting her wings slightly. "That could've gone better..." she mumbled under her breath.  
After a moment of her being too embarrassed to move, she heard the crunch of Boots.  
"Princess?" a Male voice asked, a slight accent coating his words.  
She blinked rapidly, "I-I-I'm fine! Thy concern is welcome, but we are fine!"  
The man chuckled slightly, "I saw you fall out of the sky. You might want to head to the Med tent."  
The Night Princess sighed, "If thine words are true, Thy might want to help us out of this tree, Yes?"  
Aleksander Dukhanov gave a slight shudder as he prepared to touch her.  
_Touch her._ his voice called.  
After taking in his hesitation, he held her around her chest and pulled her gently out of the tree.  
Her fur was incredibly soft.  
After holding her in his arms for a moment, she blushed. "U-Uh, Thou can let us down now."  
Aleksander gently set Luna down, he was at least two feet taller than her.  
She looked up at him, "Thy help was... helpful." she blushed.  
Aleksander nodded, "It was nothing, Princess."  
She flicked her tail before his nose, before sauntering over to the door into the castle, "Thanks again, Fair..?"  
"Aleksander." He stated.  
"Thank you, Aleksander." she smiled before walking into the castle.

Once she was gone, he fell to his knees.  
A pale blue primary feather from her wings was resting on the ground, after a moment of hesitation he picked it up.  
He instantly took a picture of said feather, and placed it in a "Hyclon Industrial Zero Gravity Storage Box" that kept anything put inside from getting damaged.  
Once he arrived back at his squads tent, he was met with an Applause. "Great job, Aleksander! I'm glad you didn't screw it up." Dean said.

"Thanks. It was nothing." he held the box his feather was in close to his chest.

(End Chapter)

Setting the scene. And... giving birth and shit in three chapters.


	125. Princess Celestia

Hello!  
I have no idea if any of you _actually _read the Authors notes, but I have an important announcement to make:

...

Give Miedo a HUUUUUUG, she loooooooves you guys!

(Begin)

_Princess Luna's Private Chambers.  
_Re-built Canterlot Castle.  
_Other useless information not available.  
Half a week since last Chapter._

Princess Luna was pacing around her room, a certain urgency in her steps. "Ugh." she groaned to herself, "Why hasn't he gotten out of my head?" Luna asked herself. After hovering beside her bed for a moment, she flopped down onto her bed and splayed her legs in all directions. Her bed was nice and soft, made out of the most exotic fabrics around. _If we only had a person to share it with. _She shot her eyes open in shock, _Did I just say Person, instead of 'Pony?'_

Luna curled up into her blankets, shivering slightly in nervousness. "Sister! I need you..."  
The Night Princess fell out of her Ball onto the floor, before shaking her head and standing again.  
"Maybe I should go talk to -" the castle shook as a QX-360 landed at the Airfield, "-to him."

Luna shook her head as the castle shook. "N-No. I get nervous thinking about him... _It won't hurt I guess.__"_

The Princess threw on her best 'Royal' expression and left her room. Her hooves clopped lightly on the floor as she nodded to her guards, who quickly began following her. "Guards. Lose that front you have, talk to me as if a Friend."  
Instantly, the Guards loosened up visibly and mentally.  
She smiled, her hoodie materializing around her.  
"So. Guards, what is your opinion on Dating?"  
The serious-faced guards turned into ones of confusion. "..Dating? Your majesty, are you feeling alright?"  
She glared at the guard. "Answer me seriously."  
"Well... uh... I'm... I don't know what to say, I'm scared to death of girls." Said the experienced guard.  
She turned around and smiled at him, "Scared of Females? Don't you ever fantasize about rutting one of us?"  
The guard went bright red.  
"I can see your dreams, fair guard." she teased.  
"E-Even the dream that I seduced your sister?!" he yelped.  
She turned to look at him again, "That was a really nice tactic you used. I doubt it would work now, however. Krausk would kick your ass to the Sol System."  
The guard blinked as the turned a corner. "Oh. Right, I forgot that our jobs were pointless and that our Royalty is falling for Humans."

She snickered, "Your job was _always_ pointless. We have enough power to repel any invasion by ourselves."  
the Guard cocked his head, "Even against Nightmare Moon?"

Luna stopped in the hall.  
"We would all die against Nightmare Moon... Thank Finis that he (Langley) tamed her."  
The guard nodded in agreement. "Shall we continue?"  
She shook her head.  
"No, now we wait for the Morning."

(Princess Celestia's POV)

Princess Celestia was neck deep in a Pool, the bright Zella sun shining down on her.  
Krausk was _somewhere. _She honestly has no idea what that Old Man thinks sometimes.  
"Such a great Fiancé." she joked with herself.

As she climbed up out of the water, she heard the rack of an Assault Rifle and she jumped out of her fur.  
"KRAUSK!" She screamed, "You scared the Daylights out of me!"  
Krausk was standing with a smug expression on the side of the pool, his legs dangling into the water.  
In his arms was a C.L.A.W.-15 Prototype.

After Celestia had gotten her eyes to stop bulging out of her head, and calmed her heart rate to one of a safe level she shook herself like a Dog, spraying water everywhere. Krausk then had a cute and cuddly Celestia laying next to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Krausk?" she asked. Krausk replied in a voice that made even Duke Nukem tremble, "Yes Hon?"

"Do you think Equestria is safe?" She asked while leaning into him.  
Krausk replied in a voice that made every Mare in the universe faint. "Yes. We have an entire _Fleet_ defending it. The strategic value is too high for us."  
Celestia sighed in relief, "I'm glad... I don't want another War."

Krausk played with her ears as he spoke, "War _is good _and bad. It's great for _our_ economy, but is terrible for my Wife."  
She gave a single laugh as she laid her head down on his lap. "That's truly awe inspiring, Krausk." (Pronounced Krawsk)  
Krausk gave a smile that melted a Glacier.  
"Don't worry, Celestia. I'll keep you safe."

(End Chapter)


	126. Cerveza Noche

Hello! _One more chapter_ until Nightmare Moon gives birth. That's exciting, isn't it?

No. No foreshadowing happened last chapter. Or did it? *Troll-Face*

(Begin) _Dammit. I forgot her pets name. Oh, and did I mention how awesome Zawuak is? He seems underrated._

_Princess Luna_ had stayed up all night with her loyal guard, (Who was sleeping next to her.) preparing to meet Alexander as soon as he woke up.  
Her pet Ferret, also tagged along. The night swiftly transferred to day, and the loud noise of an Air-Raid siren woke up the troops.  
Almost instantly, the alarm spoke in a monotone voice: "All Night-shift personnel will be replaced by Day-Shift personnel in five minutes. Good day, lads."  
Princess Luna contemplated the reason why she waited until morning to meet him, she could've walked to his tent any time. And she was _tired._

Her pet squeaked in her ear as it skittered around her back. She smiled, it was almost time.  
_Why am I so... nervous? It's not __like I... love... him... do I? _She asked herself.

The day was marked with the roar of Turbo-prop engines from one of the idle QX-113, before it began to taxi towards the Runway.  
The dark blue and grey (Gray?) aircraft spent a moment to warm up its engines before throttling the aircraft full speed forward, lifting off into the air after only a few seconds on the Tarmac.

She gave one steadying breath as she stepped towards Aleksander's tent. The man in question was sitting with his Squad mates, not doing anything productive.  
"-sander, How the bloody hell did you get so good at Poker?" Pine asked, his eyebrows raised. "No idea, honestly. I suspect that Frostayan bastard implanted it into my brain." as he said _Frostayan Bastard,_ one named Zawuak stopped in place. "FROSTAYAN BASTARD?!" He roared, "YOU IMBECI-" he noticed Princess Luna. "YEAH! YOU FROSTAYAN BASTARD!" Pine yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS CHAPTE-" he noticed Princess Luna.

"...Uh... Aleksander, I think your Girl-friend is here." Dean said while backing away slowly.  
Luna stepped forward, dragging her guard with her.  
The guard was staring at the Federation marines with terror, and he quickly ran and hid behind Luna. (Woona)  
Aleksander and Luna stared at each other for a moment.  
"...Do...you need anything?" he asked.

Princess Luna blushed slightly. "W-Well, I-I've been thinking... _Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?_" she squeaked out quickly.  
Aleksander stared at her... ... ... ... ... "Sure."

Princess Luna fainted.

(Federation Fleet High Command Offices of Administrative Awesomeness.)

One named Langley was sitting at a dinner table, along with every single high-ranking captain in his entire Regiment.  
It was like a High school reunion, to say the least. "Hey! Langley! Heard you married an Equi-3 dame, From what I hear she's pretty!"  
Langley chuckled at the Captain, who commanded the "Pillar of Dreams."

The man was named 'Morgan.'

"Got a Picture on ya, Langley man?" Captain Morgan asked.

Langley nodded, and spoke over the noise of the hundreds of people in the large hall. "Hell yeah!"  
He took out a picture of Nightmare "Eclipse" Moon, and handed it to Morgan.  
"An Alicorn. How did you bag that one?" Morgan joked.

Langley shrugged, "I honestly have _no_ idea whatsoever. It all started when I was deployed to the area a year or so ago."

Morgan passed the picture back, and took a sip of "Fed-a-Cola" mixed with Whiskey.

(Disclaimer! Fed-a-Cola is owned by Proxian Bottling Corporation, and 12% of the sales for this chapter goes towards said company. The use of "Fed-a-Cola" does not interfere with the Hyclon Industrial Copyright Pact of 3004. Any and all lawsuits have been falsified under the "Hyclon Industrial Amendment of Free Speech," and you would have to consult the Federation High Court for any action to be pursued against us.)

"She's pretty." Morgan said after downing the glass.  
Langley nodded, "Week or two away from giving birth."  
Morgan dropped his glass onto the table. "Birth? Damn, Langley! Always quick with those things... Get out of here and be with your _wife_."

Langley gave a nervous chuckle, "She told me she wanted me to leave, I was always checking up on her. She thought I was _really_ annoying."

Morgan gave a wheezy laugh, "Y'know that Proxian Girl I got in a relationship with early in our last deployment together?"  
Langley nodded, picking up a glass of Nightmare's home-brewed "Cerveza Noche" while fiddling the strap on his Rifle de Asalto

He gave it a sip. _Nightmare was always good at this stuff._

It was sweet, and reminded him of Mints, but it burnt going down. _Burnt._

Langley coughed slightly.

"One more chapter... I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

(End Chapter)


	127. Midnight Moon

_**YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, YOU ASS! - Miedo to Peterson.**_

I have developed a Loop-hole.

Federation Fleet... is Uniting the Alien races. N' shit.  
I mean, it's not your choice if you don't want to join The Federation of Cookies, but, still, we value freedom.  
And since I have spent so much time recently on things that don't actually matter, I have decided to Re-deploy Canterlot Detacthment Eighty to Phoenix. (The territory the Federation bombarded and took from the Griffon Kingdom.)  
This gives me an excuse to have Nightmare giving birth during the time I am deploying them, and I don't actually have to write anything.  
Which is good, for me, at least. Don't look at me that way, that hurts my feelings.

_**In short, I am not writing Eclipse giving birth,** **Yo... Uh, She's still giving birth, I'm not writing it.**_

Reset Dimension (Orbit)  
Milky-way Galaxy  
Equi-3  
Canterlot  
Canterlot Airbase.  
_Guns' and Mares - United Armories Alcohol Consumption Facility._  
Canterlot Detachment Eighty.  
_  
Song, and Shit:  
Noisia - Alpha Centuari_

"-nd a Bottle of Hyclon Industrial Lubrication Fluid!" Dean and his crew sang, "A Federation lifes' for me!"  
Did I mention the fact that Dean and his crew had enough Alcohol in their veins to knock out twelve Proxians?  
"We're getting _Redeployed!__" _Dean laughed, "To..." He vomited, "Phoenix."  
The entire bar cheered, "_For the greater good of Mankind!"_

Dean downed another bottle of _Hyclon Industrial Distilled Gasoline_, and smashed the empty bottle against the floor.

The Bar cheered as Dean and his group downed another cooler.

One named Princess Luna was... less than comfortable with the situation.

Aleksander was sitting next to her, that blank expression on his face. In reality, he was keeping himself from seducing Luna into his bed.  
I mean, who would blame him? Luna is a Cutie, but don't let TFJ hear you saying that, he will throw you in a jail cell and feed you Nightmare Moon propaganda. Oh shit! He's here-

Luna was shifting in her seat uncomfortably, and her sister Celestia was at the bar with Krausk downing hyper-expensive wine.  
Due to the almost bottomless reserves of currency both of the Officials had on them, they could drink that stuff indefinitely.  
Celestia, sadly, was going to be out of office in the next year or so.

Her citizens have taken a liking to the Federation form of "Democracy", (Which in truth is a Militaristic Dictatorship) and they have given Celestia two years to rule until the government was put in place. She did have a chance to be elected again, however.

Aleksander had an incredibly difficult time tearing his eyes from Luna, and was caught as Luna turned to look at him.

Luna blushed.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, Princess!"

She giggled and patted him on a shoulder with a hoof.  
"Don't fret, Aleksander, Thou can look at us. Besides, we've been dating for a few Moons now."

Aleksander blinked, "I guess."  
Luna gave a little twitch of her nose, "You... guess?"  
The Night Princess seemed to deflate slightly, _"I thought... I thought..."_

Aleksander cursed himself mentally. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."  
Luna looked at him with a frown, sighing slightly, she brought a hoof to her forehead.  
"I'm sorry... I get sensitive somtim-"

Luna squeaked as Aleksander gave her a kiss.  
After a moment of shock, she returned it.

They pulled away.

Luna smiled brightly, before squeaking loudly, "HUZZAH! MY FIRST KISS!"  
The entire Population of Guns' and Mares cheered.

_**STOP!** **I have thought of something... WTF? A Horse and A Human in a relationship? How could that ever... Ugh. Fuck off, Logic, this is FS-754-3-INHB**_** here.**

A Few hours had passed, and something felt... different.

"Langley." Nightmare Moon growled, "I deserve Ice Cream after that."  
Nightmare Moon was laying sideways, her Foal, Midnight Moon was curled next to her stomach with a protective wing giving her an embrace.

Langley chuckled quietly, "I'll get you some Ice Cream."

Eclipse raised a hoof, "Vanilla."  
Langley rolled his eyes and nodded.

Langley quietly opened the door to their room, and stepped into one of the hallways in Canterlot Castle.  
Already, Federation forces were pulling out of Equestria as a whole.  
Hyclon Industrial had done their job, and Equestria looked like 21st century Earth.  
Federation Fleet had no further need with Equestria, and she would be allowed to head back into peace.

That is, if they wanted it.

As Langley made his way out of Canterlot Castle, Meadolax scared the living hell out of him.  
"FUCKING HELL MEADOLAX!" Langley roared, "DON'T APPEAR LIKE THAT!"  
Meadolax gave an innocent smile. "Did the delivery go alright?"  
Langley nodded, his aggression seemingly forgotten.

Meadolax spoke again, "Was Nightmare happy to see her Filly?"  
Langley raised a brow.  
"Oh, _Your_ Filly."  
"Thats better, Bird-Man."

Langley and Meadolax stepped into a "Stallion" APC, and with a press of a button, the armored vehicle fired up and they pulled out of Canterlot Castle.

"Now that we are alone," Meadolax smiled like a madman.  
Langley did the same.

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm..."

They stopped singing as they turned off the Vehicle and entered an Ice Cream parlor.  
The shop itself was formed in a manner that made the eyes happy, colored brightly. The huge glass windows allowed natural light to stream in through the windows, and they had even a flavor of Ice Cream named after Eclipse. (Called Nightmare Bites, don't ask.)

It was Nightmare Moon's favorite location on the entire planet.  
They bought "Vanilla" for Nightmare, Langley bought "Nightmare Bites" and Meadolax bought "Doxia Crunch"  
The two Gentlemen stepped out of the shop, and stepped back into the APC.

After turning on the vehicle, Langley pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards Canterlot Castle again.  
Langley's visit to the Ice Cream parlor increased popularity a hundred fold, and the owner, one named 'Zawuak' earned a large portion of Frostayan and Equestrian Credits.

Random crap aside, (And a heated 'Let it Go' session between Meadolax and Langley) they pulled into Canterlot castle and stepped out of the vehicle, their front doors slamming as they walked like Bad-asses towards the main entrance, Ice Cream in hand.

Canterlot staff and Nobles stopped mid-step as the Dimensional Lord and Dimensional Traveler made their way to Nightmare's Bedroom.  
Langley opened the door, and they saw Nightmare just as they left her.

Nightmare looked up from Midnight, eyes dilating in the dim light.  
A few short seconds later, she was consuming Vanilla Ice-cream.

Langley and Meadolax did the same.

(End Chapter)

*Snorts in Laughter*

I love this chapter, it's so Genius.


	128. The Snartass Chronicles

Hello!  
I have a Recommendation for a person you guys should check out, "HarmonyDash9"  
She has proven to be a very respectable author, I have already opened communications.

It would be great if you guys at least read one of her things, then make up your minds. Maybe give her a PM?  
Tell her I sent ya!

(Begin)

"Midnight Moon." Celestia said quietly to the sleeping form of the Newborn filly.  
Nightmare looked at Celestia suspiciously, before using a wing to pull the filly closer.  
Celestia looked up at Nightmare, "Be careful when going outdoors, you will be swarmed by the Press."

Nightmare nodded, stifling a yawn with a hoof.

Langley stepped forward, "She needs rest."

Nightmare looked at him crossly, "Stop it, Langley."  
Langley submitted to the Mare, and stepped back into his corner.

Midnight Moon sat up, her silver slitted eyes wide with curiosity as she stared at Celestia.  
Celestia gave a little wave, and Midnight giggled.

Nightmare looked at her foal with a raised brow, but let it go.

Midnight had a dark purplish fur color, (Almost black) and her mane had a tinge of Pink among the field of blue and black.  
Her wings had the same shape and look as her mother, but they were, much much smaller.  
She smiled as she looked up at her mother, who was trying to hold back tears of joy.  
In Midnight's mouth were fangs, they already looked quite powerful.

Langley stepped out of his corner again, a single tear trickling down his right cheek.  
"She's beautiful." Nightmare Moon said with a voice that sounded like a whisper.  
Langley nodded.

Midnight crawled over Nightmare's stomach, before she sat on her haunches and looked up at Captain Orion Joseph Langley.  
Her eyes were calculating something, her nose giving a little wrinkle as she cocked her head.

"Federation forces are pulling out, you have been transfered to a Military facility located on Zella-8." Krausk said from the balcony.  
This caused Langley to jump slightly and pull out his handgun.  
"Relax," Krausk smiled, "Mind if I come in?"

Langley nodded, and let Krausk in.  
Midnight Moon gave a little salute, having seen several Federation Marines do the same.  
"Look, Langley! She's already respecting authority." Krausk chuckled.  
"Uh. Yeah, thats fine and dandy. How did you get up here?" Langley asked while holstering his weapon.

Krausk motioned towards the ledge of the balcony.  
"Climbed up the side of the tower in five or so minutes." Finis

Langley blinked at him, "Why do I find myself concerned for your Mental health?"

Krausk rolled his eyes, "You have been redeployed to Zella-8. Your cruiser is up in orbit, it's _finis_hed with repairs."

Langley sighed, "Did they give a reason why?"

Krausk shook his head while watching Nightmare play peek-a-boo with Midnight.  
"Great. Thats perfect. At least Zella-8 has a clean Atmosphere..."  
Nightmare frowned for a moment, before she returned to losing her Villain card.

"Can I be a Grandpa?" Krausk asked.  
Celestia glared at him playfully, "That makes me a Grandmother. Are you calling me _old?_"  
"You have gone over a thousand. You're older than me by... 700 years?"

Celestia rolled her eyes, "And you still love the way I look, Hon."  
Krausk huffed, "You're... Pretty."

Midnight gave a little giggle as she poked Krausk's manly man Chest.

Celestia winked once. Then twice. Then she flicked Krausk in the face with her tail and ran out onto the balcony, jumping off the balcony and soaring off into the sky.  
Krausk rubbed the bridge of his nose, before kneeling down on the floor to stare into Midnight's silver eyes.  
"Вы так мило." he said.  
Langley stifled laughter, and Nightmare stared at Krausk and her husband with a look of confusion.  
"...What did he say?" She growled.

"He said-"

"Langley. If you even speak about this again, I will rip you apart and feed your ship to a Star."

Langley shut up, to say the least.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

Krausk turned to look at Meadolax. (Who was standing behind Langley the whole time)  
"..." Krausk said.  
Meadolax nodded, "..."

"When was Krausk a telepathic being?" Langley asked slowly.

Krausk turned to look at him.

"Stop being such a Snartass."


	129. Digested

A lone communication satellite hung in deep space, spinning gently in place.  
The satellite itself had a Long-range interstellar communications antenna, that sent messages almost instantly to any target.  
However, the satellite was now nonexistent as it was ripped to peaces by none other than Lunar Darkside the II.

"My leaders may have failed our cause..." he though to himself, "But I will _not_ fail."  
The black colored Alicorn stallion gave a frown, and he teleported to the nearest Planetary body: Equi-3.  
He teleported straight into the throne room of Canterlot castle, causing Celestia to spill her tea all over the place.  
"LUNAR DARKSIDE!" She gasped.

The stallion chuckled as he killed all of the guards that surrounded him. Once he was accomplished with this task, he stepped towards Celestia. Celestia had her horn charged, and had the look of "I'm about to die" cross her features.  
"I can smell your fear..." The Alicorn male used a quick spell, and Celestia gasped as she fell to her knees.  
Lunar Darkside stepped over her, before kicking her in the stomach, causing her to fall over.  
"If only you hadn't resisted my first Reign... It would've been an honor to kill everyone you know and take you as mine. However, Nightmare Moon is a much more promising individual. This means I'll have to kill you." He said cheerfully, as if this was a game.

Celestia closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"WAIT!" a voice said from across the room.  
Lunar Darkside smiled, "If it isn't _Nightmare Moon._" He did a little mock bow, before slamming her against the wall with his magic.  
The stairs up to the thrones were used next, levitating Eclipse before slamming her into them. Nightmare gave a little squeak, before the process was repeated.  
"Who's your _King?"_ Lunar Darkside growled.

Nightmare grimaced in pain, "M-My K-king is... Langley."

Lunar Darkside grinned, "I'm guessing you've already given birth, you aren't swollen..." he stepped over her, "Your child... a disgrace to the Alicorn race."  
Nightmare whimpered, "P-please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my Midnight..."

Lunar Darkside snorted. "Very well."

He stepped back over to Celestia, kneeling down and lifting her head up to look at him.  
"What Sombra did to your son... It was the most glorious thing in history."  
Celestia glared at him.

"Hey, Celestia?" a Male voice called, "I have the final repor-" the voice stopped as Langley stepped into the room.

The two beings halted in place.

"Oh my _Finis._" Langley gasped, before unholstering his Handgun with lightning speed.  
He stopped dead.  
His wife was being used as a shield.  
"Call reinforcements, Langley, and I'll snap her neck."  
"LANGLEY, SHOOT THROUGH ME!" Eclipse screeched.

Langley's hands shook, his Handgun level with the horizon.  
_"That's something I'm not willing to do." _He muttered.

Lunar Darkside smiled widely.

"Now, Langley. Watch."

Nightmare's eyes went wide and her body shook as a spell shot through her.  
Her eyes closed, and she stumbled to the floor.  
She groaned Langley's name one last time, before she was transferred to the land of Nightmares.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Langley roared. (!)

Lunar Darkside did a little wave of his front left hoof. "Making your wife go insane, you know, _How she normally was until you contaminated her.__"  
_Langley cracked a little mentally.  
The next thing Lunar Darkside knew, he was knocked to the floor.  
Lunar Darkside blinked once, before he flipped around, and bucked Langley in the chest.  
Langley was un-amused.  
"C'mere, Fucker!" Langley roared, but Lunar Darkside was gone.

Langley and Celestia raced over to Nightmare, who was crying in her sleep and was convulsing occasionally.  
"Eclipse!" Langley shouted as he shook her gently, "Eclipse, for the love of God, WAKE UP!"  
This only caused Nightmare to whimper, her eyes moving under their lids rapidly.  
Langley threw his Trenchcoat over her, before handcuffing her hooves.  
"She might hurt herself. Take her back to our room." Langley ordered a Federation Marine.

(Nightmare Moon's POV) _TDL's Words._

How long had she been there? She didn't know, and she certainly didn't have the time to stop and think. It had felt like years, but the freshness of the pain from her wings said otherwise

Nightmare Moon ran.

She ran as fast as she could. The runners were gaining, and she knew she couldn't stop.

"I can't die here!" she screamed in her head.

The branches of the trees whipped along her face, and she felt some blood drip down over her branches clawed at her broken wing, making her hiss in pain.

But she had to keep running.

She skidded to a stop as she found her worst fear: a dead end.

"No! NONONONO!" she yelled at the cliff face.

She hadn't the time to say another word when a flier flew from the sky, knocking Nightmare to the ground. Disoriented, her heartbeat thudded in her ears as she struggled to regain her composure. The flier didn't share this difficulty and lunged yet again. With a bit of luck, Nightmare was able to whip out her pistol and pull the trigger, the dead pony skidding to a stop.

'Where am I?' she thought. 'What are these? And why the hell am I using this?'

Then the runners came.

Hundreds swarmed the trees and dropped down, forcing poor Nightmare against the rocky slope.

She kept her gun ready, firing once, twice...

'Click'

She was out. It was her magic alone that kept her alive, a deep ache flowed through her stomach, she couldn't use any offensive spell worth a damn.

A runner lunged, sprinted off the cliff-side, and dove onto her right hind leg. She failed to turn fast enough and it pushed her to the ground, tearing out a huge hunk of her hamstring with a sickening 'squelch'.

She screamed in agony, as the blood pumped vigorously from the wound, the undead pony going back for another bite.

She tried to desperately push it away, but the zombie's iron grip said otherwise.

Another broke the zombie line and used Nightmare's distraction to it's advantage. It pushed her over and exposed her belly. There is used it's strength to pull open the ribcage. Bones cracked and splintered, and all of the night queen's vitals were open aired.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The air was suddenly gone from her lungs. She gasped and coughed, feeling the sharp pain of her chest fade into a faint numbness.

One last zombie teetered over.

After looming over her, the third pony leaned slowly, then jerked upward, taking Nightmare's throat with it.

Eclipse had her mouth agape. She felt her body fail to respond to any command she gave it, and the pain just... disappeared.

Her glowing green eyes fluttered before she closed them completely.

It was over.

... _TFJ's Words._

Nightmare gasped awake, before she gave a scream loud enough to be heard around the castle.  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Langley shouted, "Nightmare!"  
She immediatley looked down at her chest, giving a shaky sob when she saw they were unharmed.  
In the corner of her eye, she saw something and blasted a hole in the wall. Her lip quivered as she noticed it was a shadow.  
Shortly after, she began to cry.

"Langley..." She sobbed weakly, "I'm never going to be okay after that."  
Midnight Moon scooted closer to Langley, a look of fear and concern in her eyes.

"It's a Ponies worst fear, being caught and eaten by a Predator..." Nightmare said, strength returning to her voice.  
"The feeling of your internal organs being used as a food source..." Nightmare shivered, before breaking her Handcuffs without a second thought.

"He's back."


	130. Celestia samples Tobacco

No reviews.  
I would've preferred some Reviews for last chapter, but that's just me.

Also,  
I'm proud to announce Torrenta and TDL as the winners for this weeks "Good Friends" competition.  
I am not going to release the details of how they won this, and I am not discriminating against any of you.  
That is all.

Also.

TDL, can you read this? "WeLuvYou"

Enough of me mindlessly rambling.  
"Begin"

(Begin)

* * *

A day had passed.

Nightmare Moon was on the Bridge of the Cruiser, U.F.C.S.S. Nightmare, her glowing green eyes reflecting back at her through the glass.  
"Look, Midnight." She said in a tone of deep love.  
The foal stared through the glass and took in the features of Planet Equ-3. (DAMMIT! GIVE ME A NAME!)  
After several minutes of gazing into the planet of Equestria, they circled around the dark side of the Planet.  
The scattered lights of Equestria, grew into a web of super bright lights that covered the entire Federation held landmass.  
As they watched the beauty slip by, the door hissed open.

Midnight fluttered her tiny little wings slightly as Langley walked into the room.  
"Hey, Midnight." He said while rubbing her between the ears.  
Midnight sat on her haunches and looked up at her father, giving a soft little giggle.  
"Sir." an Ensign asked, "The J.U.M.P. Drive has been charged, Fire?"

Langley shook his head, "No, _you_ won't activate it."

With a small movement, Midnight was held in Langley's arms.  
Nightmare clopped(lol) slightly towards them, a protective look in her eyes.

She was wearing... nothing, in fact. Her head rested on Langley's shoulder, giving his neck a little nibble. (lol)  
"See that blue button, Midnight?"  
Midnight cocked her head.  
"That's the main control unit to fire the Jordan Underspace Manipulation Projector. It uses the onboard Lewis Reactor to power itself, and once the proper power has been reached the drive sends a particle of Anti-matter into the Ionization chamber and the ship is propelled at around 558x the speed of Light."  
Midnight blinked.  
"Langley! You don't say things like that to a Newborn!"

This caused Langley to chuckle, "Couldn't help myself."  
After a moment of silence, "Want to press the Button?"  
She pressed the button.

Nightmare yelped, Langley grunted, and Midnight did nothing.  
The ship stopped, and they both looked at Midnight, who was still in Langley's arms.  
"...Is she resistant to the forces of the Hyperlane?" Nightmare asked.

"Probably. Langley is relatively unaffected, and you turn into a whimpering mess when you Jump long distances." Finis said from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Nightmare growled, "Say that to my Face!"

Meadolax appeared behind Nightmare, and gave her a tight hug, lifting her onto her back legs.  
She growled again, before sighing, "This time, I'll let you hug me..."

Meadolax smiled, before burying his face in her neck.  
"M-Meadolax!" She shrieked, pushing him away and backing against the glass.  
The dream came back to her, the Pain, the Terror. The feeling of emptiness as her organs were ripped from her body.  
She fell onto her haunches, _"**Never do that**** again!**" _ She yelled in a voice that made everyone in the room shiver.

"O...K..." Meadolax said slowly.

"You Foals... I can't trust any of you! _My Midnight is too important for that._"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Before Nightmare spoke.  
"I need to talk to someone about that dream..."

(Admiral "Kickass" Krausk's POV)

"Russia — our sacred state,  
Russia — our beloved country.  
Mighty will-power, great glory  
Shall remain your honors for all time!

Praise our free Fatherland,  
Long-lasting union of brotherly peoples,  
Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!  
Long live, Country! We are proud of you!

From the southern seas to the polar realm  
Our forests and fields stretch.  
You are one in the world! You are alone like that,  
God-guarded native land!

Plenty of room for dreams and for life  
The coming years are promising us.  
Allegiance to our Motherland gives us strength.  
So it had been, so it is, and so it always will be!"

Krausk finished singing, and laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Gotta love the Pre-War anthems." he said after a moment.  
Queen Celestia was sitting on his left leg, arms wrapped around Krausk as she sat watching the stars.  
"They're beautiful." Celestia said, her beautiful voice that of a whisper.

Krausk nodded, "Even before the Great War, our race has always looked to the stars, 'Will I be the first one to visit them?' the Dreams of many, it was such a shame the bombs fell when they did..." Krausk's voice grew steadily silent.

"Three hundred years of War." Krausk sighed, "I just want to settle down with you."|  
Celestia lapped at his cheek lightly with her tongue, before kissing him. "I love you, Krausk."  
"I love you too."

The silent ship drifted through space, followed by several Pegasus Class Cruisers and one Brawler Class.  
One ship was named "A Princesses Sin", while the other Pegasus Class was named "The Wonderbolt Hulk"  
While the Brawler Class was a long time friend of Federation Fleet, titled "U.F.C.S.S. Barrack Obama."

That is unimportant, however.

A few hours had passed.

"Wheres my Socks?" Krausk asked as he trimmed his white beard in the Bathroom. Celestia moaned from the other room. "...I forgot."  
Krausk finished trimming his beard, and lit a Cigar.  
He entered his Bedroom, taking a puff of smoke as he looked over Celestia.  
She was lying on her stomach, wings unfurled as she preened them.  
Krausk chuckled, "Did I ever tell you, Sometimes you look like the most gorgeous Swan in the Galaxy?"  
Celestia flicked her ears, "Yes. Every time I preen my feathers." She went back to tending to her wings.

Krausk lifted Celestia's head up with a hand.  
"..Yes?" She asked.  
A few seconds later, she was inhaling a Cigar.  
She coughed at first, but got used to the feeling.  
"...I like this." Celestia said, puffing out smoke.

Krausk nodded.  
"Aye, I make them myself."

Pro Tip.

Celestia is hot as hell, but she can get Addicted to almost anything...  
"Cake."

(End Chapter)

* * *

Hoorah!  
Celestia is a Smoker now!


	131. Darkside (Isn't as bad as we thought)

So. I've started developing Lunar Darkside. He may be a male clone of Nightmare Moon, but his personality is very different.  
Time to bring the Sympathy to Darkside.  
I actually feel kinda sorry for him.

Oh! On a Side note,  
_**I'm sick as hell.  
**_

(Begin)

Lunar Darkside was preening his wings, looking quite content with himself.  
He had a picture of Nightmare Moon pinned to the wall with a Knife, and he kept glancing at it occasionally.  
His bed was made out of a material that highlighted his black fur, a dark purple.  
"One day, she will share this bed with me." he said, stroking the picture.

He stiffened, "After we kill that _thing_ she _thinks_ she loves."

The stallion (the second clone) rolled around on his bed, his hooves in the air.  
"We need someone to hold me, comfort us when the pain becomes too much." the Stallion cried, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.  
The stallion shook on his bed, curled in a ball.  
"We just want someone to _love__!"  
_  
A few moments passed as he sniffled away his tears.

He looked back at the picture of Nightmare Moon, and sighed.  
"She looks so beautiful."

_Perhaps we can meet on a Non-hostile occasion?_

"No! They would kill us both on sight..." Lunar Darkside murmured.

He held one of his pillows close to his chest, rocking back and forth.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have trusted that Council guy, he ruined thy chance for having a Relationship, even if it is just friends, with her."  
Lunar Darkside rolled off of his bed, landing on his feet. "We need... We need..." Lunar Darkside murmured, "Our... Our..." He clopped a hoof against his forehead, "That thing! Yes, that thing!"

He clopped lightly over to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer. "Oooo... The Nightmare Diamond..." he breathed, "I can almost feel the power radiating off of the cold, dark surface of the glistening Jewel..."

The Jewel sparked for a moment, shooting a bolt of electricity into the unfortunate Stallion. "We might want to be careful with... that... item."

Lunar Darkside nodded his head, "Yes. We are going to be careful."

"Perhaps," Lunar Darkside said aloud, "We could weaponize this crystal and capture her. Yes! She would love us!"  
Lunar Darkside rubbed his hooves together, falling back onto his bed.

"She will be mine. MINE! MINE ALONE!" Lunar Darkside decreed, before stepping over to his photo of Nightmare Moon, and kissing it.  
(The picture of her on her wedding day)

The mare in the picture looked neutral with the whole 'Wedding' scenario, she looked Regal, a dress made of a Material that flowed like Moonlight. That was besides the point, however.

Lunar Darkside stepped back, and smiled warmly.

_(It's Decided. I'm not killing him. I like his character too much!)_

"In due time, Nightcutie."

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

A day had passed since they had moved into their new home on the Surface of Zella-8, and Nightmare was lazing on her couch, her head in Langley's lap.

"Why do I feel so safe here, Langley?" Eclipse asked.

Langley scratched between her ears, "Due to the fact Zella-9 has one of the largest Military Industrial complexes in Federation Space."

Nightmare rolled her eyes, her chin still on Langley's right leg.  
"Don't worry, Eclipse. Lunar Darkside won't hurt you again."

Nightmare murmured something under her breath, before she gave a grunt as Midnight climbed onto her back.  
She lifted her head up, and looked at her. Nightmare smiled, and returned her head to its previous position.  
Midnight looked up at Langley, an innocent look in her eyes.

Langley looked back at the Alicorn filly, (Uh... is that acceptable?) and smiled.

Nightmare shifted slightly, before she placed Midnight in a protective embrace with her magic.  
Shortly after, she rolled onto her side, her back away from the cushions.  
After a moment, she placed Midnight near her stomach, and wrapped her wings around her.  
Midnight curled up into a Ball, and pushed herself closer to Nightmare. Eclipse then wrapped her wings tighter around her foal, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Langley was left to watch the both of them sleep, slowly dragging a hand along his wife's neck.

(Admiral Krausk's POV) _I can't get the picture of a Gnome out of my head when I think of Krausk..._

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, CAMPER!" Krausk roared into his Headset, a FedBox-4 Controller in his hands.  
He was playing the map, "Canterlot" that came with the recent patch for "Federation Assault Four", and he was enjoying the map.

If that Camper wasn't being a Douche he would enjoy it at least 20% more.

Celestia was staring at him from the Floor, where she had been stretching.  
Slowly, she spoke. "..Krausk, Dear?"

"YES BEAUTIFUL?" Krausk yelled, "WANT ME TO GO A LITTLE QUIETER?"  
Celestia nodded.  
"Oh, Alright." Krausk said, chomping on a Cigar.

The engaged Mare and Man exchanged a few looks, before Celestia spoke up.  
"Can I have one?" She said with a sheepish smile.  
Krausk looked at her, before hitting 'Coward' on his remote, and stopping the game.  
He knelt down, before taking the cigar out of his mouth.  
Celestia blinked, and received a Kiss which was punctuated by a Cigar pressed between her lips.  
Krausk lighted the cigar, and he returned to his game, hitting "Hoorah!" on his remote and starting the game again.

*Note, TFJ does not Smoke.*

Celestia moaned, taking a draw of the Cigar and exhaling smoke through her mouth.  
Krausk, screamed quietly. "Fuck Yeah! Federation Victory!"

The chat lobby was ignited with rage (from the Frostayan side) and Grunts of Manliness from the other side. (United Federation Of Colonies Marine Core)

The game had lasted an entire week, (simulating real-time battles) and everyone on the Federation side had epic Badass moments. Most of those Badass moments were reserved for Krausk, however.

Krausk, had yet again, beaten 100% of all other individuals in Federation and Frostayan Servers.

"...We won!" Krausk breathed, "And only 285,000 Federation Marines died! Thats 25 Million less than most Real Life engagements!"  
Celestia cheered, not so enthusiastically as Krausk, however.

(End Chapter)

I have been nominated for the "Ice Bucket Challenge" by HarmonyDash9.  
Sorry to join the Mainstream Boat, Folks.


	132. HIATUS!

Book TWO (!) is being planned, and I reserve the right to take this next week to prepare.  
I hope a large percentage of you make it over to the next book, but... eh... Who knows.

_Pah! _I've spent too much of my life on here.

Seems like yesterday I planned Chapter One.

I _will_ be taking a _**HIATUS **_for THIS week.


	133. Lunar Darkside's Sauce

You thought I would honestly be taking an _actual_ Hiatus this week?

*Slow clap*

Well, I sure hope my Fanbase didn't crash into the ground due to the events that happened last weekend.  
But I'm not going to discuss those events.

Yay! New Chapter!

Oh, and this won't be the End.

(Begin)

"And Thou thought we would go away this easily." Lunar Darkside muttered to himself, alone in his room.

In his magical grasp was the Nightmare Diamond, the powerful weapon glowing and sparking.  
"We cannot use such a Gem, It had rejected us." Lunar Darkside grumbled, flicking his eyes back and forth between the poster on his wall and the gem.  
_"We must hide this, until it becomes accessible to us." _A voice said deep in the back of his head.

Lunar Darkside nodded, "But where?"

"Elsewhere."

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Midnight was curled up in a ball on the floor next to Nightmare, who was stretching her wings and legs.  
She gave a little moan as her tense muscles relaxed. "Took long enough." she mumbled while looking down at her Foal of pure Bliss.  
Her Foal gave a little squeak as Nightmare picked her up, nuzzling the little bundle of everjoy. (See what I did there?)  
After a moment, Nightmare gave the little Alicorn a light lap. "Who's such a pretty little filly?" Nightmare talked in a cute tone.

Langley was observing this from the other room, and had a hard time believing his wife had such an interior. _Being a mother changes people, I guess._

Nightmare gave a little shake of her rump, looking back at Langley. "You'll get your chance at me later, Langley."

She turned her attention back to her child, who was pushing a model Ambassador Tank along the ground with a hoof. Nightmare smiled, watching as her child "Blew up" a Frostayan Hovertank.

"Mission accomplished." Langley said suddenly behind Nightmare, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
She shuddered slightly, leaning into Langley as they watched their Creation at work.  
"You did a great job, Langley." Nightmare smiled.

Langley nodded, "Anything for you, Beautiful."

The next few minutes passed on in wonderful silence, their child playing with various Vehicles Langley dug up from god knows where. This was short-lived, however. Midnight Moon yawned, before she was picked up by Nightmare and levitated over to the couch. Midnight curled up into a tight little ball, Nightmare laying down next to her. Feeling the warmth of her mother, Midnight curled up closer to Nightmare.

Nightmare wrapped a protective wing around her child, before motioning Langley to sit next to her.

Langley sat, her head laying on his lap.  
"I love you." Nightmare said quietly.  
Langley nodded, "I love you too."

(Queen Celestia's POV)

"Alright. I need to get my life back on track." Celestia sighed.

Krausk was sitting, cigar in hand, on the Desk chair, working at his terminal. "I agree, you've become a Party Princess."  
Celestia gave a snort, before narrowing her eyes and staring at Krausk.  
"Under Federation Fleet Handbook section 34-A I am immune to any accusations from any Civilian party." He grinned.

Celestia sighed, "I just hope I'm not barren, Krausk."  
Krausk stopped working at his terminal, and spun his chair around to face her.  
"We haven't even _real__ly_ tried yet." Krausk pointed out, "It's hard to find out when you use Protection." (At least Krausk uses that, huh?)  
Celestia nodded, "You're right. Sorry, I'm not as good as I used to be."

Krausk laughed once, "You're everything that matters to me, Celestia. You and Federation Fleet. I'd be glad to give you a child."  
Celestia smiled at him, "Thats why I love you, Krausk. Ever since the first day your ships arrived in Orbit around Equestria, and the day I met you, I would dream about you."

Krausk stood up from his chair, and walked over to Celestia.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Celestia." he sighed, "I don't want you to rush having a baby."  
Celestia gave a little smile, "I've waited five hundred years. Give me this gift."

(Lunar Darkside's POV)

"Sauce."  
Lunar Darkside muttered, "Tomato. Tomato sauce! For my, Spaghetti!"

He was looking down at an elegant plate of Spaghetti, a bottle of sauce in hoof.  
"Now, Starry Moon, Let us eat?" Lunar Darkside asked.

The mare grimaced, before taking a bite out of the meal.  
"How was it?" Lunar Darkside asked, the Mare fighting against her bonds as he drew nearer.  
"It was good! Now let me out of these bonds!" She shouted.

"You thought... it was... good?" Lunar Darkside smiled brightly.  
Starry Moon looked up at him, a glare in her eyes. "Sauce."

Lunar Darkside looked down at the Spaghetti Sauce, it looked perfectly normal.  
"What about the sau-" Lunar Darkside was bucked in the face, before Starry Moon ran off out of the Cave.

Lunar Darkside could've easily tracked her down, and brutally make more Lunar Darksides, but he decided not to.  
"She escaped us. Shame." Darkside shrugged, before plodding down deeper into the cave. His Nightmare Moon poster was still pinned to the wall with a Knife, and his bed was a little messy.

"Perhaps... Perhaps..." Lunar Darkside said as he fell onto his bed, rubbing his cheek.  
_Perhaps we should've gone after her._

(End Chapter)

So.  
The plot thickens. Which is pointless, since I am ending this book.  
"YOLO" they say.

Thank you Torrenta, for making that Cover for me. (You know which one I am talking about, Torry.)

And No, _Torrenta is not a bad person._

Now that we have that out of the way, heres a Quote from "Sexylunahooves," or Nightassault, or Rainbow Soar. Hard to keep track of all the names he has.

Drumroll, Drumroll, Oh!  
Starry Moon is a Shadowbolt! Yay!

"Just Forget who is you and Focus on who am I." - Paradox Dimension.


	134. Captain Midnight Moon

Hello!  
I have decided to _not_ go on a Hiatus, I just needed a day or so to relax.  
And, I was getting really bored.

So.  
Shoot me if you want, I won't hold it against you.

_Nightmare Moon and Midnight Playtime imminent._

(Begin) _This is going to be a pain, Midnight doesn't talk yet.  
_

_Nightmare Moon's POV._

Midnight was sleeping peacefully, and she snored cutely as Nightmare Moon stood over her.  
The foal blinked her eyes open, the Nightmare Moon clone (with small amounts of pink in the mane) woke up.  
"You are awake." Nightmare said, "I hope you slept well."

The foal looked up at Nightmare, both with love and awe.  
"Well..?" Nightmare smiled, "Don't want to spend all night sleeping, do you?"  
The foal squeaked as Nightmare nuzzled her on the chest, giving her a little lick.

"I never thought being a mother would be so, Heart warming." Nightmare thought aloud.  
The filly giggled, and Nightmare's face grew into the brightest smile since she got married.  
"I'd sing a song for you, but that goes against my nature completely." She joked.

Midnight Moon rolled off of the couch, landing on her hooves lightly.  
She shakily walked over to sit before Nightmare, falling on her rump and staring up at her mother.

Nightmare still had that bright, beaming smile plastered on her face.  
She flopped down before Midnight, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Midnight smiled, flitting her tiny little black Alicorn wings.  
After a moment of sitting before her mother, she bowed her head and stepped towards an assortment of Toy vehicles Langley dug up from god knows where.  
She was taught the names quite quickly, with Langley being around and all.  
"Remember that one? The MBT-47 'Ambassador' Tank?" Nightmare asked.

Midnight nodded, before pushing the miniature tank along the ground, she made a little explosion sound with her mouth, and flipped over a Frostayan APC.  
Nightmare let out a little giggle, her eyes widening and her pupils turning into straight edges. _Did I just giggle?_

Midnight paid no mind, continuing her little rampage with the MBT-47.  
Nightmare Moon sighed, she loved being a mother. And even more so the event that made her one.

"Midnight, have you ever seen a 'Movie'?"

Midnight Moon looked up from her rampage, and turned to look at her mother.  
"..." Midnight said.

"No?" Nightmare chuckled, "I'll have Langley find one for you later."

Midnight blinked, before turning her attention back to her War.  
First came the MBT-47, along with a "Stallion" APC. Both were joined by an F-53R, which was sadly taken down as it crashed into the ground.  
Midnight barred her fangs in mock anger, and she in turn "Blew up" a hostile Frostayan SAM Unit.

This made the evil Frostayan's retaliate, taking down the brave Ambassador Tank with one well placed shot.  
Midnight hissed, bitting her hoof with her fangs.  
"Go on, my dear Midnight, Make those evil Frostayan's Pay!"  
Midnight smiled, her glowing silver slitted eyes lighting up with a terrifying fire.  
In under thirty seconds, Federation forces captured the town of "Pillow" and they made their advanced towards the Fortress of Solitude, "Couch"

Captain Midnight received heavy resistance from hostile Frostayan ground forces, and she was forced to retreat momentarily as she thought of a plan. The Foal tapped a hoof to her chin, watching the magical aurora of her mother dance across the Frostayan tanks.  
She frowned, they were flanking her badly weakened forces.

She did what any honorable Pony would do, stand and fight against the agressors!  
One by one, her vehicles and soldiers were cut down to the last numbers. She kept on fighting, minutes passed as both sides slowly lost more and more Vehicles to the onslaught of Imagination Bullets.

Slowly, she began to gain the upper hand. Her remaining tanks crawled along the floor, before they finally met the Evil Emperor! The Towering black Alicorn Robot looked down at Captain Midnight with a fiery determination, "Who dares destroy my forces?" The Female said, but was quickly forced onto her back by Captain Midnight, the Alicorn submitting to the superior force, the feeling of Victory was so sweet, but the sound of an opening door brought both the Filly and Mother out of their little realm.

The Floor was a mess, Vehicles and Toy Soldiers scattered in disarray.  
"Langley!" Nightmare laughed, "You saved me!

Langley chuckled, "I just got back, I heard the sounds of Mock gunfire and explosions and decided to intervene."

Captain Midnight beamed, before running over to Langley, who was actually a Captain.  
Langley crouched down on one knee, picking up Midnight in his arms.  
Midnight looked into her fathers eyes, and she received a little kiss on the cheek.  
"It's almost Morning, you all need to get some rest." Langley smiled.

As he said this, Midnight yawned.

"Yaaaaaaaaagh." the little filly smacked her lips.

Nightmare stepped over to Langley, exchanging a kiss with him.  
"How was work?" Eclipse said as she slowly stroked Midnights back.

Langley smiled, "Good! We just got word from Fire Base Alpha that the Frosty folks are pulling back troops! Our Unification actually worked!"

Nightmare chuckled, a fast asleep Midnight in her arms. "This Filly needs to sleep. She's not going to be a Princess without some rest."  
Langley nodded, watching as Nightmare walked off to her room, Midnight held in one arm.

Langley smiled, and sat down on his Chair.

Having a long day at work, he craved some music.  
He looked through his playlist, watching the Icons of several Metal and Electronic bands slip by.

He decided to put on some Light music instead.

(End Chapter)

I was asked to write Nightmare/Midnight Playtime.  
This is what you shall receive until I get the same request again.  
Review!  
I'm Hungry for reviews, I haven't received any for a while.

anyways.  
You can always give me a PM, I crave Conversation. 


	135. Midnight discovers Makeup

_**"I'll kick your ass, and I don't even know if your race has one." - Admiral Krausk**_

Welcome.  
to, Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Five of Orbit.

Yay.

I Developed a better Midnight Moon! (Which I thoroughly enjoy now)

Starry Moon, the Shadowbolt, will be featured this chapter. She _will_ be paired with someone, thats been decided already with a Collaboration between me and Rainbow Soar. (Nightassault)

(Begin)

Starry Moon awoke, the early morning sun blazing in her eyes.  
"Ugh. I couldn't sleep very well last night." the Mare grumbled, rolling onto her hooves and fastening her goggles around her eyes. "I wish Nightmare was still around, she at least made me feel useful."  
The wing whistled through the clearing, rippling along the Mares feathers as she stretched.

"I'm nervous, I have no idea what those Humans would do to a Mare like me."

The gleaming sun glimmered through the Trees, the leaves an assortment of Red and gold.  
It came down in thick rays, melting away the shadows along the ground.  
Starry Moon spread her wings, and shot up into the air just as the shadow beneath her melted away.

She shot forwards with one flap of her wings, gaining altitude.  
Once she reached the cloud barrier, she drifted in a wide circle for a moment, before orienting herself with Canterlot.

"Okay. I need to be careful." the Mare said to herself.

She glided forwards, riding thermals as she made her way to Canterlot.

(Canterlot Airbase)

"Alright..." Pine muttered, "Yeah, I need to get this leg looked at."

Halo grinned, "Why don't you talk to that Paramedic over there? She's a hotty."

Pine took one look and grinned, "Yeah, I'll be right back."  
The Paramedic sat on a crate, staring out over Canterlot. A strand of Black hair  
Pine limped over to her, "Hey, Uh. I think I broke my leg."  
One named Rachel Dapss turned to look at him, "Well. Pop a sit, let me take a look."  
Pine sat down on the crate, lifting his leg onto the box as well.

Dapss didn't waste a moment, "You fragmented your Knee in three places," the Woman felt the knee, before pulling out her Med Scanner. The device beeped for a moment, before a thin laser flickered over his knee. He grimaced as the results came in. "Well, Flyboy, you aren't going to be flying."

He smiled at her, "Thanks..."

She winked one of her Brown eyes, before turning her attention back to Canterlot.

Pine blushed, and he limped back over to Halo.

"So, how did it go?"

Pine huffed, "She's hot as hell. And my knee is broken in three places."

Halo looked at him oddly, "How did you break your Knee again?"  
Pine smiled sheepishly, "Luna bucked me in the leg after I started hitting on her."

Aleksander heard this, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Nothing, Aleksander." Pine yelled back.

"Yes. If you dare talk to me that way again, I will buck you in the ribs." Luna said from Aleksanders tent.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"Through a Glass..." Nightmare Moon muttered, "Darkly." (Reference)

Langley looked up from Midnight. "What?"

"Don't mind me, just thinking." Nightmare replied with a frown.

Langley scooted closer to her, "Mind if I lay down?"

Nightmare shook her head, and Langley laid his head across her stomach.  
She sighed, letting her head fall back.

"You're always so warm." Langley murmured after a moment.

Eclipse giggled softly, which she instantly chastised herself for.  
"Yes, I'm always warm, especially when you're around."

Langley was asleep.  
She smiled, slowly rubbing his back.

"Midnight is _really_ good at Dimensional Lord: Mayhem." Finis said suddenly, causing Nightmare to yelp.  
"Meadolax!" She whispered, which sounded more like a hiss. "Don't wake the baby!"

Said baby was currently laying on her, his Trench-coat covering the both of them.

Eclipse gasped when she turned to look at Meadolax, who was wearing Eclipse's Eye shadow, and had dark blue Lipstick all over his face, Also Nightmare's. "Midnight did it." he explained, "She made me look like this, and now she looks almost exactly like you."

Midnight suddenly jumped up from the floor onto the Couch, and Nightmare gave a little 'Aw' at what she saw.  
Midnight had her mothers Beauty products applied brilliantly, and, even more exciting, her Mane was starting to flow like her mothers.

She looked _exactly_ like her mother, the only thing different would be the size and the small amounts of Pink in her mane.

"You changed when Midnight came into your life, you would've growled at me for getting into your things, especially your Eye shadow. And your Horn sharpener thingy-ma-bobble." Meadolax said, "You let me look at your Teeth though, very pretty I must add."

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow. _Why was Meadolax always this way? Couldn't this peasant EVER stop talking?_

"-nd you let me take a picture of you on your Wedding Day, and when Midnight was born, and when you moved here, and when you killed Lunar Darkside the first time..."

Nightmare held up a hoof.

"Stop." She said.

Meadolax sighed, "Fine."

Silence carried on for another few minutes.

...

Langley jolted awake, his face buried in Nightmare's stomach. He groaned, before slowly smiling as he pulled himself upwards.  
"You also smell nice." Langley said.  
Nightmare blushed slightly, before turning her attention back to Meadolax.  
"Wait. Midnight knows how to use the FedBox?" Eclipse blinked."  
Meadolax nodded, before slumping into an Armchair.  
"Yeah. She's pretty good, actually."

The Meadowlark blinked.

Langley was staring at him with pure horror. "What.. the hell happened to you?"

Meadolax Copy and Pasted his words, literally.

"Midnight did it." he explained, "She made me look like this, and now she looks almost exactly like Nightmare."

Langley turned to look at Midnight, and gasped. "She's... my Wife with small amounts of pink in her Mane and super tiny."

Nightmare looked at him with an eyebrow raised. ^_-

"What? No, I'm not going to stop loving you."

Nightmare leaned closer into him, making Langley gulp as the look of fire spread across her features.  
Langley was pulled into a kiss, and Meadolax looked away.

After a few seconds, Nightmare and Langley pulled away from one another. "That tasted good." Langley said with a dopey grin.  
Nightmare rolled her eyes, "You'll get another taste later. Anyways... lets discuss-"

(End Chapter)

Hehe.  
I had fun writing this, and Midnight _is_ a copy of Nightmare Moon with a bit of pink streaks in the flowy-ness of her Mane.

Don't talk to me about stuffs like that, Midnight is cute, Cute matters.

Quotes! Back by popular demand.


	136. Sibaer

Hello! I've returned.

Now, I have pushed back the Next Book for another Three or so weeks, the exact release date is unknown.

Oh, Me, TDL, and Torrenta have something coming up for you all ;)

It's gonna be good! I personally read it religiously.

(Begin) _Reference for you to find, TDL._

"Forin Wing, Unknown Radar contact to your 3:15'ish." a Male voice spoke over the radio.

"This is Forin Wing, we are picking up the Radar Contact on our 3:15'ish, permission to investigate?"

"Granted. Weapons are not authorized."

"Understood," the Wing leader flicked a few switches and he turned channels back to his Wing. "We have permission to check that thing out."

The three F-53R's banked right, zooming towards the bogey with a screech of the Turbofans.

"Target within 2.5 Kilometers. Slip behind the tail of this thing." Forin Leader ordered.  
The three F-53's crept up behind the unknown Aircraft after a few moments, before they fell into an escort position behind the two engined Passenger liner. "It looks civilian." a Pilot said, rolling his fighter to the right slightly, "Where is it going?"

"I have no idea, lets hail the Pilots." Forin Leader barked.

"Attention Civilian Aircraft, you are entering United Federation of Colonies Airspace, state your intentions or be shot down."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, my instruments must have messed up."

"Would you like guidance back to your Destination?" Forin Leader asked.

The pilot thought for a moment, "Uh. Well..."

_**Boom!**_

The airliner exploded, killing everyone but Forin Leader instantly. "Command! Command! I'm hit, I'm hit! Losing stability!"

A lone Gryphon Fighter fell from above the clouds, firing a burst of Rotary cannon fire into Forin Leader.  
His F-53R whined as both engines caught fire, plummeting into the forest.

"GPWS Alert! GPWS alert! Pull up! Pull up!" the Computer beeped, warning lights flashing all over the Humans cockpit.  
The Human pilot ejected, the canopy ripping off as his chair was ejected.  
The pilot grunted as his Parachutes deployed, and he sat watching as his Fighter slammed into the Forest.

After several minutes of sitting suspended in Mid-Air, he touched down.  
Instantly, he took the Survival Kit and ran as fast as he could from the burning Fighter and his seat.

The Fighter exploded a second time, knocking the poor Pilot off his feet. "Damn it. This day is getting better and better."

The pilot slowed, he had ran about two miles. He held onto his knees as he panted, quickly doing a check on his body.  
"Handgun... check... Ammunition... check... First Aid Kit... check." The pilot panted a few more times, "Survival kit and spare MRE's."  
He had everything he was issued with.

"Just my luck." the Man sighed as he sat down on a log. Slowly, the first snow of Fall began to fall around him.  
"And... It's snowing. Great."

"If only I had a *Flash Drive, I could plug into my Fighter and get maps of the area."

The snow crunched, and the Pilot quickly turned around, weapon raised.

A Pony was staring back at him, an Axe slung over his back. His coat was a dull orange, and his mane was a dark red. He had a heavy coat on, which kept him warm. He also had a belt, the belt buckle had an insignia of an Alicorn.

"Drop the Axe, bud." Forin Leader growled, his weapon's safety flicking off.

"You think I would honestly attack someone with Firearm?" The Pony said in a thick accent.

"Well, I was just shot down by a Gryphon Heavy Fighter, so anything is possible."

The pony smiled, "Well..." the axe hit the ground with a thud, "I dropped the Axe."

The Human pilot gave a sigh of relief, and slowly lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" the Pony asked, "You Federation, Yes?"

Forin Leader nodded, "My name? that would be Preston, I'm a Wing Leader."

The Pony chuckled, "My name is Sibaer, (pronounced Sigh-Bear) and I work to feed Family, Employed by some Company in Equestria."

The Pilot nodded, "Any Civilization nearby?"

Sibaer nodded, "Yes. They are not friendly to your kind, however. They remember when y'all took Land from the Gryphon Empire."

"Good to know."

Sibaer nodded, "My Family might be able to help you, we no have Animosity towards Federation."

Preston smiled, "That would be great."

Sibaer nodded his head, "This way, Comrade."

The two beings walked slowly down the small mountain, the Pilot looking back at the distant rising smoke from his Fighter.  
Sitting just down the mountain was a small village, which seemed quite separated from the rest of the world.  
"My house is on the left side, about a kilometer away from most other houses." Sibaer said, before cursing, "Get down!"

The two beings hit the ground as a Gryphon Helicopter flew overhead, shooting towards the distant smoke which was quickly being lost in the Snowfall. "Did we..?" Preston began, but Sibaer covered his mouth with a hoof. "It appears we will have to get to my house quickly. We _cannot_ stay outside in this weather, we will die." Sibaer stated quickly.

"...Do we run?" Preston asked.

"YES! GALLOP! GALLOP!" Sibaer yelled, racing towards his house.  
Preston followed, the two Men roaring.

The Helicopter was coming around for another pass, and just as the Spotlight hit Preston, he was safe inside.

Preston and Sibaer gasped, shutting the door quickly.  
"We have no time to waste. Meet my Family." Sibaer chuckled.

A Mare was standing before Preston, Her Mane was an icy blue, and her Fur was colored a white. She had bright Green eyes, which examined Preston and her Husband with cold intelligence. Her Cutiemark was a blue shield, but Preston quickly looked away from her flanks.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Sibaer cleared his throat, "Preston, a Federation Wing Leader."

Preston raised a hand and gave a little wave.

The married couple greeted each-other, before they both turned to look at Preston. "You may stay here, at least until you can get Transport out of here." Sibaer said.

Preston thank the couple, before locking the door.

Sibaer hung the Axe up on the wall, (which surprised Preston) and took off his coat and placed it on a hanger built into the wall.

"Soup be ready in hour or so, might want to sleep until then." the Mare said.

Preston did just that.

(End Chapter)

Hehe.  
Preston will be important in Book Two.  
Finally, after all this time, I am finally able to introduce one of the most important characters I've created.  
Hehe.  
He's gonna meet up with Midnight Moon and go on a quest with her to recover the Nightmare Diamond.  
Yay.

I mean, I could give you the entire plot-line and charts that I have, but they probably wouldn't look like much. Just a few notes here and there.  
You wouldn't enjoy anything I have currently. Once I start writing Book Two things will start to get interesting.

I am now PikachutheFreak's Beta-Reader. The Author of "Blackbird."

Hehe.  
Didn't see that one coming, did you?


	137. Assault Rifle Symphony

_**In respect to the 9/11 Terrorist attacks, I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow.**_

In another news, How have you all been this Orbit?  
Good?  
Good!

(Begin)

(Sibaers POV)

The Federation soldier was resting in the guest bedroom, and I kept a close eye on my Axe just to be safe.

My wife was in the kitchen, cooking a sort of Vegetable stew that was famous for restoring lost energy, something I needed for my line of work. Deep underneath the frozen tundra of the Gryphon Empire was a _very_ large deposit of Coal. I was a Miner in the local Mineshaft, which was one of the better paying jobs you could get out in this barren wasteland.

Not that I needed currency to survive, my Father taught me everything to know on Wilderness survival before he passed, which is a great trait to have in the area.  
Not a single town for hundreds of Miles.

The Federation/Gryphon border is a very hard place to live, to say the least.

Only the toughest of the tough live out here in _Bratswile. _(Braut-sss-while)

Enough about the location this forsaken village was located.

"How is soup coming?" I ask my wife, and she stays silent for a moment.

"It is going fine, now, keep watch for Gryphon Soldier."

I nodded, and gave a sigh as I sat down in my Fathers grandfathers grandfathers grandfathers chair.  
Shortly after this, I took out my Survival knife. The blade itself was six inches long, and had serrated teeth on one side.  
It needed a good sharpening, so I took out my sharpening stone and ran it along my blade, expertly sharpening the custom-forged tool.

I hummed a song in my own dialect, but was interrupted from a knock on the door.  
Silently, I stood up and wandered over to the thick wooden entrance, opening it slightly and peering outside.

Two Gryphon soldiers, armed with Automatic Weapons and full combat equipment barged through the door, weapons drawn.  
"_Lay your weapon down, Sibaer, and we will let your family live."_

I set down my knife.

"What is it that you want? Was there something I missed?"

The higher ranking Gryphon spoke, "Did you not see the Federation aircraft slam into the ground not four kilometers away from here? We are searching this towns houses."

Sibaer nodded, "Very well. First, I must ask you a question."

The Officer gave an exasperated sigh, "What is it?"

"This."

Sibaer threw the knife, killing the second Gryphon, trying to catch the Assault Rifle before it clattered to the floor. He failed at this, and cursed as he dove behind the stone counter in his kitchen. Suddenly, _**Pop**. _then another, then a heavy thump as the Gryphon fell to the floor, two 45. Caliber rounds placed into his chest and head.  
"It's safe, I shot that Fucker." Preston said.

Sibaer peered over the counter, watching Preston as he picked up the Assault Rifle and racked the chamber. "I'll be taking this." He grinned.

Sibaer caught the second Rifle as it was thrown to him, "I've got to get out of here, is there a Vehicle we can use to get out of here?" Preston asked.

Sibaer shook his head, "No. Unless you know how to fly a Twin-prop eight seater plane."

Preston looked at Sibaer, "...I've flown the F-53R build of Fighter most of my life... They teach us everything to do with Aircraft of all types."

Sibaer nodded to his wife, "Let me grab my Axe, and lets head out of here!"

The trio all burst out the door, and Preston shot a few more Gryphons (who didn't hear the first shots due to the wind), changing the clip as he ran out. "Where is the old bird?" Preston yelled through the noise of the blizzard. "The Gryphon Kingdom has an Airstrip on the other side of town, they use it to ferry in supplies and Mail. Nothing special."

Sibaer then motioned for the two other members of his party to follow him, "This way! Before they realize what has happened."  
Slowly, they trekked through the snow towards the distant lights of the Airfield.  
Most people in the village were hunkered down for the storm, and they luckily avoided contact with anyone but a few unfortunate Gryphon Soldiers.  
They were never a match for the Federation Pilot.

The snow was coming down thicker and thicker by the second, and it was already up to Prestons waist. "We need to hurry up the pace, we can't stay out here much long-"  
_Crack_, a Rifle sounded, the bullet making a little hole in the snow just beside Preston. "HIT THE DECK!"

The trio fell into the snow, hissing as the freezing snow surrounded them from all sides. "We need plan." Sibaers wife muttered, before speaking up, "You! Human! Do you have Grenade?"

Preston couldn't see her, but shook his head, "No. I'm a pilot, not Infantry. I wouldn't know how to use one anyways."

Sibaers wife muttered a curse in her native dialect, "Are you kidding me?! Not all of you are Gods on the Battlefield?"

"Crystalline, darling, we have more important things to worry about."  
Tracers shot above them.

"Uh. I have light energy shielding, It doesn't recharged like the standard Armor, but can absorb a few rounds... I'm gonna run for it, you make it towards the Airfield and fire up the plane."

Before any of them could retort, Preston was shooting out of the snow, firing half a clip into the direction of the gunfire.

"That Human is insane, Nightmare Moon must be within him." Sibaer groaned.  
"Never speak that Demons name, she doesn't have a right to live." Crystalline scolded him.  
As she said this, several bullets tore through the snow next to her, and the storm worsened.

"We must do as the Human said, We must run for it!"

They both ran screaming into the storm.

(End Chapter)

Cliffhanger.  
I really like Sibaer and his wife.  
Preston will actually be one of Midnights companions in Book Two!  
Sibaer, depending on how much people like him, may or may not be featured in Book Two.

I might make a Poll or something to see what you guys would want for Companions for Midnight Moon.

Oh, and before any of you freak out, _**Nightmare Moon will still be important. very important. She's even more important than Midnight in Book Two.**_


	138. Nightmare's smooth neck

Hello.

9/11 was yesterday, and I decided to _not_ post a chapter.

Today you are receiving Chapter 138.  
Kay?

Oh.  
And,  
**New POLL on my PROFILE.**

(Begin)

"Aahhhhhhhg!" Preston yelled as bullets kicked up near his feet, several rounds impacting his chest plate. "Fuuuuuck!" he screamed, running towards the Aircraft, which was currently firing up its two engines.

Preston turned around for a moment, and fired the last clip into the enemy force.  
After he did this, he threw the rifle to the ground and ran towards the Plane, which was now fully spun up. _This is how I die... This is how I die... _rang in his mind as he screamed towards the plane.

Suddenly, just as his feet hit what he assumed to be Tarmac, he was hit in the right shoulder.  
"AGH! FINIS!" Preston screamed, before pulling himself up into the Plane.

Immediately he began his checks. "Alright... oil pressure is fine, -ping- Shielding system non applicable, weapons, no."  
-ping ping ping-

"JUST GO!" Sibaer yelled.

Preston nodded, before thrusting up to 85%. The Plane began moving, the nose facing down the runway.  
"GUN THE ENGINES!" Crystalline yelled.

"No!" Preston yelled back.  
Slowly, then quickly, the Plane roared off the ground, lifting off the ground at the last moment.

The plane banked right, and began rising above the blizzard."

Preston gave a sigh of relief as the plane cut through the clouds, once again feeling at home.  
He rolled the plane to the south, "Sibaer, thank you."  
Sibaer nodded, before cleaning the blood off of his Axe. He saw Preston glance at him, and he spoke up. "What? Gryphon causing me trouble."

They both grinned.

Several hours passed as the Plane entered Federation Airspace, and they were quickly joined by two F-83's, the advanced supersonic fighters rumbling next to them. "Good morning, gentlemen. This is Wing Leader Lewis Preston, I was brought down by a Gryphon Fighter a day ago."

The two fighters stayed silent for several long moments.

"Re-direct course to Warren Airforce Base. We will be watching." With that, the two Fighters banked away from the Plane.

Preston sighed, it had been a very eventful week for him. He thought about all that he had seen, and the possible sanctions against the Gryphon Empire for taking down a Civilian plane and killing (and trying to kill) Federation Pilots.

The plane set down with a gentle squeal.

(Nightmare Moon's POV) _Cheesy Romance Stuff._

"Belly rubs..." Nightmare muttered in her sleep.  
Langley held her tighter, slowly stroking her neck to quiet her down.  
Nightmare smiled, and nuzzled Langley in her sleep in response.  
"I love you so much." Langley whispered into her ear.

Nightmare tightened her wings around him, "I know, I love you more than the entire Moon." She whispered back, coming to the Realm of the living.

The Man and Mare kissed.

"More than the entire _Galaxy._ Nothing can ever take me from you." She said louder, "Nothing can separate you from me, I would never stand for it!"  
Langley caressed her cheek in his hand, "You're the best wife anyone could ask for, and there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you!"

Nightmare sniffled once, a single tear of joy working down Her face. "I L-Love you! I Love you so much!"

They exchanged a kiss once again.

"How long will Midnight be out with Meadolax?" Nightmare asked, dragging her tongue along her fangs.  
"Not for a while." Langley said.

Nightmare began dragging a hoof along his stomach.  
"No. Not today." Langley said sternly.

Nightmare nodded, "Yes. Yes, I agree."

Nightmare sighed, and laid her head back on Langley's chest.  
"I wonder if there is a town called _NightHill._" Nightmare whispered, "It would be beautiful, somewhere we could raise Midnight in peace..."  
She sniffled again, "It would be wonderful. Always Night, the calming light of the Moon as our Sun..."  
Langley nodded, "That would be the best thing..."

"You make me feel nice." Nightmare stated dully, "Don't ruin our relationship, I can _Make_ you love me."

Langley grunted as she rolled onto him. "I'm a Mother, you are the Father."  
She laid her head beside his. "It was the most memorable moment of my life when Midnight was conceived."

Langley smiled, "Glad I could help you."

Nightmare laughed once, "I'm 1,819 years old. You are 140' some, but you make me feel loved and young again."  
Langley ran his hands along her sides. "Oi. I'm definitely mature enough to match with the likes of you, my Queen."  
"Well, My King, I hurt when you are gone I love you so much."

"Aye."

"Langley, enough with 'Aye'! I'm not a Pirate!"

"Eye."

Nightmare ground her hips into him, "Enough."

"I."

Nigthmare chomped on his neck lightly.

this caused Langley to immediately shut up.

"Drag your hands through my billowing cloud of a mane and drag them along my smooth neck."

Langley nodded, and began his work.

(End Chapter)

Hey, I wrote this last thing on Mobile.

I dont have much time.

Drag your hands through Eclipses Mane. -TFJ


	139. The City

Hello!  
I have decided to no longer post on Weekends, that gives me time to myself. A little bit.  
I've been getting invited to _all of my friends_ Football (U.S.) Parties for the past two weeks.  
Not that I don't like watching people banging heads together (I don't) I wish to stay home, Aye?

_This might be a chapter, which you will all enjoy!  
_We delve into the Civilian Sector of the United Federation of Colonies.  
The Civilian Sector is almost entirely geared towards Industry, and every city is Militarized to a certain extent.

**OH, and the POLL is actually on my Profile Now.**  
**Oops.**

(Begin)

_Nightmare Moon's POV_

"Aren't we all little little fish trapped in a Big Blue Sea?" Nightmare asks herself, before shaking her head to clear the voices.

She was outside, which made her nervous.  
She wasn't used to the noises of the Big City, so many things going on, her instincts told her to _run_.  
"Langley, this is making me nervous." She said, scooting closer to him.  
"It's fine, you'll get used to it. I Promise."

Nightmare pinned her ears to the back of her head as another Military Train roars past, the ground rumbling.  
This wasn't what was making her ears splay back, however.

The looks she was getting from all of the Populace... it was if they were taunting her.  
"When can we go back inside?" Nightmare hissed.

"I want you to get acclimated to the city, in a few minutes."

Nightmare Moon clenched her teeth, all the noise, all the movement, all those eyes boring into her.  
She growled, before unfurling her wings and taking off into the sky.

Langley cursed, watching his wife fly off.

"What was that?" a Man asked him.  
"That was my wife, thanks for asking." Langley huffed.  
"Your wife? a Talking magical horse?"

"Yes. Interspecies relationships are supported by Section 48/B of the Federation Handbook." Langley said back.  
"Ah, yes, I see. What's her name?"

"Nightmare 'Eclipse' Moon. She wanted to keep her last name."

A Federation APC rolled by, equipped with Police blinkers and lights. It gave a burst of its sirens, before making a left turn, weapons scanning around.

"Do you have a kid?" the Man asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes."

The Man smiled, "New life is always a good thing for the Federation!"

An Attack Helicopter fluttered overhead, observing the traffic below, once satisfied there was nothing harmful in the Area, it yawed to the left and continued onwards.

"I agree, without our people, we would be nothing!" Langley said, keeping one eye to the sky for his wife.

The Man chuckled, "How many people do we currently have? We grow about 30 Million a day alone on this planet, right?"

"Right."

Another Military train shot past on the elevated Platforms above them, followed by a Cargo Train on the other track.  
"My wife gave birth on a Military Base, I'm active duty Federation Fleet."

The Civilian's demeanor instantly changed. "I see."

Eclipse landed next to Langley, a smile on her face, "Making friends?"

Langley shrugged, and the Man turned to look at her. "You must be his Wife, Pleasure to meet you."  
Nightmare gave a mock little bow, before stretching her legs. "Yes. I am his... Mate."

The Man cocked his head, "Mate?"

"Sorry, she's a little more traditional with her races... terminology." Langley said.

Two more APC's rolled past, lights ablaze with red white and blue. The cars on the road instantly made a path for the Military Police vehicles, the transports quickly taking advantage of the path and making their way down the street towards their call.

"Langley, why do they have _Military_ vehicles instead of the "Police Cars" we saw in the Movies?" Nightmare asked, to which Langley replied, "It's easier to use Military vehicles, safer, too. Armored, Armed, and can carry tons of things."

"I... guess thats a good thing?"

Langley wrapped his left arm around her Neck, before turning his attention back to the Man.  
"I love life here in the Federation. So safe and secure." (Or you've been Brainwashed, Langley.)  
The other man nodded, a smile crossing his features, "It's always cool to see the Military Transports fly into the Space Port!"  
To this, Langley agreed.

"...Langley... Why does the Military have such a presence here, _are we **safe**?" _Eclipse said while narrowing her eyes.

"Yup, The President just wants us to be protected, and he wants an active Military force to quell Rebellion and Protests."  
"So, Are we in a _Police State?_"

"Pretty much. I've spotted thirty cameras in the time I've been standing here." the Man says, "They seem to be watching us in particular... which worries me."

Langley nodded, "It might be best if we get out of here..."

Suddenly, in the sky, a Pegasus Class Cruiser fell out of a Hyperlane and began its decent towards the Spaceport. "That's interesting... when have they ever landed something that big on a planets surface?" The Man said, before quickly motioning for them to stop talking.

The Lights on the signs were now _yellow_ instead of _green._

"We've just entered a Yellow Alert. Wonderful." Langley muttered to himself before turning to Eclipse, "Eclipse, get inside, NOW."

_**"Attention. A Yellow Alert Drill has been **_**_issued. All Citizens Enter buildings. All that do not comply will be Shot."_ **A voice called around the city, _**"This is only a Drill, do not arm yourselves."  
**_**  
**Eclipse teleported inside with the Man and Langley, before running off to Midnights room. She picked up the child, and returned to the Living Room, looking out over the city as she set her child down on the couch, wrapping her wings protectively around her.

"Langley... I'm scared." she said after several minutes.  
"You're not scared, I'm certainly not. This is Commonplace."

Eclipse sighed, before giving a reassuring shake of her head.  
"I'm good. I've seen worse."

(End Chapter)

I wrote this before I went off to work, So, I wish I could've carried this on longer.


	140. Belly Rubs

Heyo!

This is .Justice here, I have decided to continue this book.  
What.  
You honestly expected me to stop over the course of a day?

PERIAPSES will be launched in two weeks.

I've been re-reading ORBIT.  
The Early plot Line is so disgusting.

_**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**_

**THE SALIENT LINK HAS BEEN LAUNCHED!**  
**CHECK IT OUT ON TORRENTA'S PROFILE! I SWEAR IT IS TOTALLY EPIC!**

(Begin)

"Why are we Locked up?" Sibaer grumbled, turning to Preston.  
"Processing. We just flew into Federation Airspace in a Gryphon Airforce plane, and they are holding me here as punishment for managing to get shot down in a Superior fighter platform."

Sibaer muttered something in his native language.

"What's that?" Preston asked.

"Ponish." Crystalline spoke up, "Our native Language."

Preston sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Wish I had a link that was Salient to High Command." Preston said after a long while.

The two Earth ponies paid him no mind.

After a few more hours, the door to their cell was opened. Stepping into the Chamber was somebody named Dean.  
"You're free to go. You happen to be outside our jurisdiction. You, on the other hand, Wing Leader Preston, I'm gonna kick your ass." he joked.  
Preston grumbled something M rated under his breath involving "Lunar Darkside".

The two Ponies walked out, but Preston kept still.

"Yo. Pressy, you feeling alright?"

Preston looked up from his knees, "No. My Fighter was just brought down by Mr. Gryphon."

Dean blinked, before speaking. "I've never been a Fly-boy, But... That's gotta be tough."  
Dean stepped further into the steel plated room. "Here, want a drink?" He said, extending his canteen to Preston, "Fresh from Earth. Vodka."

Transmission from the Federation Database!  
_Fresh from Earth is an ongoing Joke._

Fresh from Earth dates back to the early Colonial Days. Fresh from Earth used to mean several months in tight packed shipping containers onboard slow-moving Interplanetary ships equipped with no FTL Drive. In short, Fresh from Earth means the exact opposite of "Fresh." :)

_End Transmission._

Preston smiled, before taking the Canteen in his hand.  
After a moment, he downed the entire container. "Yeah. That feels better. Let's head back to the Mess Hall. Didn't eat."

(Nightmare Moony Moon's POV) _3rd Person._

"You give the best Belly Rubs ever..." Nightmare groaned as Langley  
Langley smiled as he kept working, watching his wife squirm under his hands.  
"Ooohhh... why did you stop?" Nightmare groaned.  
Langley laid down next to her on the bed, "I've been doing that all Night."  
Nightmare smiled sheepishly, "Uh... Sorry..." She said.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed it." Langley said, before burying his head into her Mane, wrapping his arms around her form.  
Nightmare shivered as sparks went up and down her body, causing the hair on her neck to rise. "I love you, Nightcutie." Langley said into her left ear.  
Nightmare instantly blushed. She felt so perfect. So happy. Oh so happy. The only thing that would make the Night better would be for it to last Forever.  
Her left wing slowly rose off her side-

"Uh. did Meadolax take Midnight out again?" Langley said.

Nightmare sighed, "Yes. Thanks for ruining the Mood."

Langley shrugged, before tapping her cheek lightly.  
Nightmare turned to look at him.  
"Boop." Langley tapped the tip of her nose.  
Nightmare blinked dully, before kissing him once.  
Next thing Langley knew, she was gone.

This happened occasionally.

After several moments of Langley wondering where his Wife has gone,  
"Dinner." Nightmare called.

Langley groaned, and rolled off of the bed and walked into the Dining Room.  
The table was decorated with a Black tablecloth, the eating utensils were painted a black, the plates were silver (like the Moon) and the chairs were a white steel.  
Langley liked the room, but the sight of his wife increased his liking of the Room a hundred fold.

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh, I cooked your _Favorite." She kept the suspense going, _"Periapses Pancakes!"  
Langley's smile turned into one of pure joy. "Periapses Pancakes! My Lord!"

Nightmare winked, "I better deserve a Belly Rub after this!"

Langley nodded, and they both sat down. Eclipse was at the head of the Table, and Langley was in the chair before her.

Langley slowly took a bite, and his mind instantly overloaded with Flavor. First, the taste of an assortment of Berries hit his tongue, followed shortly after by a melty sensation in his mouth as the bite of Nightmare's cooking did its work. He moaned as he swallowed, the Man shivering as it entered his stomach.  
"Woah."

Nightmare gave a smile, "Go on, keep eating!"

The Process continued, Langley being cast into the world of Nightmare Moon's Cooking. Most people would think that being a Villain meant you had Servants cook for you.  
That assumption is correct. Nightmare had servants, but she cooked for herself when she felt like it.  
Back before her Castle was destroyed, she would consume similar Pancakes. Not under the name "Periapses" however.

The Nightmare Cube created her Favorite food for her. Which just so happened to be the thing Langley was eating right at that moment.  
"Did I ever tell you I wish I had a father?"

Langley looked up from the Solid heaven he was consuming.  
"Huh?"

Nightmare sighed, "I wasn't made naturally. Ever wonder why I wanted to destroy everything and create Eternal Night? The Cube placed that thought into my mind. It... Corrupted the Shadows I was born from. I am a Shadow."

"I still love you the same, You've moved past what this "Cube" made you. You are your own Alicorn now!"

Nightmare smiled.

"Thank you, Langley."

"Mmmhmm." he said around Pancake, "Luve yu tew."

Nightmare ate her favorite food as well, Moaning at the same time Langley did.  
"I'm a Mother now... no more epic adventures..." She sighed, "I'm not a Mare to settle down, Langley. Once we raise Midnight we are A), trying again for another one, or B), we go run off and explore the Galaxy."

"I'll bring my Towel." 


	141. Royal Radiance

I'm Back!

TSL was Launched.  
Is all you need to know.

Now, "Preston" has been up-voted in the Poll.  
I need more people taking the Poll before I can finalize Book Two.

(Begin)

"What if the world was always Flat, but from a certain perspective it is round?" Nightmare Moon asked, digging into the floor with a hoof.  
"Impossible. Well. Not in our dimension, The Reset Dimension (Orbit) has relatively normal planets."

Nightmare Moon's Mane wrapped around Langley, pulling him closer, "What if Normal is insanity, and Insanity is Normal? What if you are Insane, which might not be insane depending on your perspective." Her voice grew steadily quicker and stressed, "I know that _I _am insane, but that should-"

She was silenced by Langley, "Shhh, don't worry yourself about those things."

Nightmare sighed, and she was about to say something, but fate decided differently. The Door opened, and Meadolax (Along with Midnight) entered the house.

Nightmare softly trotted over to Midnight, before laying down before her. "Welcome back!"  
Midnight squeaked, running up and hugging her mother. "I love you, my Star!" Nightmare said warmly. One could forget she was the great and feared Nightmare Moon, she could still kick your ass back to Venus.

Midnight rolled onto her back, legs sprawled up in the air.  
Nightmare gave a little whimper in joy, before pulling Langley down to her level.

"So... do I not get any love?" Meadolax crossed his arms.

"No."

"After all I've done for you, Nightmare, I don't get any hugs or kisses?"

Nightmare shook her head, before turning her attention back to her Heir to the Throne.  
"Who's my special little Filly? You are!"  
Midnight giggled, before she sat on her rump and stared into Nightmare's eyes.  
The two Alicorn ponies stared into each others eyes for several minutes. Nightmare, for once in her life, lost a staring match.  
"Ah! Did I just blink?!" She said in shock.

Nightmare bowed her head in defeat, and Midnight gleamed.  
"Thou hast defeated us. Thy skills surpass our own." Nightmare admitted.  
Meadolax and Langley were observing this, and they both had a sudden urge to laugh.  
This continued for one nanosecond, before Nightmare shot them a glare.  
Pro Tip for being Nightmare's Husband: Don't piss her off.

Nightmare picked up Midnight, setting the foal on her own back. "You look a little tired, perhaps you should rest."  
Midnight yawned to punctuate this.

Nightmare gently set Midnight on the couch, covering the foal with a Blanket that Nightmare herself made. (She's really good at that)  
Midnight gave a little shiver, before falling fast asleep in the position she was set in.

"How was Midnight tonight?" Nightmare said while giving Meadolax a little hug.

"Loliknow!" Meadolax said, "We went to the Park that I summoned, and I taught her how to use a swing set, then I taught her to play TAG, I lost that one, and we did a bunch of other stuff!" Meadolax finished, smiling widely.

"Weeellll... we came back before the Yellow Alert Drill started, I didn't want to scare little Princess Midnight." Meadolax said, "She's surprisingly quiet for a Filly her age, a sign of intelligence I guess."

The two parents stared at him.

"What? I'm no good with Kiddies."

Langley gave his two cents, "Well, you have taken good care of her so far! You're like her Grandfather or something. Or would that be Krausk?"  
Meadolax shook his head rapidly, "No! I'm no Grandpa!"

"Very well." Nightmare Moon said, before turning tail and staring outside. Living in a skyscraper was still slightly odd for her.

She saw the lights of the city stretch far off into the horizon, Langley really wasn't lying when he talked about how large the Human population was.  
"Perhaps I would like the country better. After Midnight grows up." She said to nobody in particular.

"It is kinda loud, isn't it?" Langley said.

"I can hear everyone on this floor speaking." She replied.

"Well... remember when those Council guys were bombarding Canterlot?"  
Nightmare nodded, still facing the window.  
"I got you.. these."

Nightmare turned around, and she smiled.  
Langley had acquired hearing protection for her.  
She laughed once, "Oh, thank you!"

Langley smiled, blinking once.  
In the time it took him to Blink, his wife was inches from him.  
"You're very scary sometimes." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a Shadow, no more, no less."

"You shine brightly with your Royal Radiance." Meadolax said.  
Nightmare couldn't hear him, her ears couldn't detect anything. "By my stars! I can't hear _Anything_ with these on!"  
She kept her voice down, or at least, it wasn't loud enough to wake her foal.  
"Thank you, Langley!" She said again, giving him a kiss.  
She slipped the Ear protection off, before Langley spoke.  
"Anything for you, Sweetheart."

Nightmare smiled.  
This was the life she wanted. . .

That was the last thing she thought before she fell onto the couch, asleep.

"How did she just black out like that?" Meadolax asked.  
"Lolidunno." Langley replied.

_Meadolax has now converted Langley to the same level of advanced vocabulary he uses.  
_

/) * (\ the two people hoof bumped. "Is it bad that I'm still full from her Pancakes?" Langley asked.

"Let it go, Langley, just let it go."

(End Chapter)

Reference in this Chapter.  
If you find it, I shall sketch a piece of Technology for you.

Now!  
Go check out The Salient Link by Torrenta.  
Oh, and for the Next few weeks, I shall be advertising that Story like crazy.

Maybe Hyclon Industrial should hire me for their PR Department. I pretty much know everything about them!  
Or I could become the CEO.  
I like that.

TheFederationJustice, CEO. Hyclon Industrial.

Hehe.  
I like that a lot actually.  
Anyways, my time grows short!  
Stay Frosty my Friends,

Review for an invisible Plush of any Character listed below:  
Langley  
Miedo  
Eclipse  
Meadolax  
Krausk  
Celestia  
Dean


	142. Dusk

Hello.

I Hope you all brought your towels?  
Good!

_**I need "Three" more Votes on the Poll before The Next Book can be launched.**_

I'm guessing you all want to read the Next chapter?  
Sure.  
Here you go!

(Begin)

"30 minutes out from Drop Zone." One of the Pilots up front spoke through the intercom.  
Task Force Minotaur was onboard a QX-360, making its way towards an abandoned Military Base from the Human/Gryphon War.  
The craft shook with minor turbulence, the men inside the Cargo bay making last equipment checks.  
Several Vehicles were going to be dropped with them, two Stallion APC's from the Frostayan War. Equipped for incredibly cold temperatures.

"Russet, you finished with refueling those things yet?"  
Russet nodded, stepping back. "Well. I won't be dropping with you. I'm Airforce, remember?"  
Leo muttered something under his breath, inaudible to even himself.  
"Fifteen out from drop zone!" The Pilot spoke.

Task Force Minotaur as a whole inspected their weapons one more time, each of them carrying the _Ancient_ C.L.A.W.-13R Design of Rifle. Similar to the 21st centuries ACR. This was used long before the Frostayan War.  
The C.L.A.W-13R uses a 5.56 round, instead of the more powerful 7.62 round used by all Modern C.L.A.W Designs.  
The C.L.A.W-13R does _not_ have a Magnetic barrel. This is the pure ancient design of Rifles.

The C.L.A.W-13R dominates every single Rifle since the C.L.A.W.-15X Prototype.

"Five Minutes out! Get in the vehicles!"

Task Force Minotaur loaded aboard the four wheeled APC's, the two trucks firing up their engines as they grew closer and closer to their target.

Task Force Minotaur was sent to investigate reports of activity in the area that a treaty asked to be kept clear.  
Whoever was starting up that base, was going to get a big surprise.

"Vanhelsing, once that ramps opens, you gun us out."  
"Halo, you do the same with Vehicle 2. The Parachutes deploy at 1,000 meters up."

He received no answer from either of them, but he knew they heard him.

"Thirty seconds. Doors opening."

The giant six engined Transport aircraft lowered its ramp, the roar of the wind catch their ears.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six-"  
The APC's roared out of the plane, tires spinning mid-air as they flew off of the Ramp.

Everyone onboard smiled. Task Force Minotaur never followed rules.  
The ramp closed and the QX-360 yawed to the left, turning back around towards Federation Airspace.  
Task Force Minotaur was falling towards the ground, their vehicles turning and bobbing in the air as they dropped.  
Suddenly,

the Parachutes opened, and the vehicles slowed to a snails pace.

After several long moments, the vehicles touched down on the ground. They wasted no time, they sped off towards the Military Base.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Nightmare Moon awoke, her eyes slowly blinking open.  
She felt the warmth of her Daughter curled up against her stomach, and she pulled a wing around her to pull her closer.  
Judging by the fact there was no light outside, it was Dusk. The sun was just setting.  
This was her time to wake up.  
"I just slept better than I have my entire life." Nightmare muttered to herself, before gently nudging Midnight with her nose.  
"Goodnight, it's time to wake up!" Nightmare said sweetly, giving her foal a gentle little lick to wake her up.  
Midnight opened her silver eyes, the cat-like pupils dilating. "It's a beautiful night! I need to eat some breakfast, then I'll come and feed you."  
Midnight nodded, jumping over her mother and landing on the floor. Midnight then went to go see Langley, leaving Nightmare's gaze.  
Eclipse slid off the couch, flopping onto the floor without even trying to stand. She gave a giant stretch, her wings unfurling as far as they could go outwards, while she stretched her legs like a cat would. "That felt great." she said to nobody in particular.

She turned her attention back to the outside world, watching the Private and Military Helicopters dance between the Skyscrapers.  
Occasionally a large Cargo Ship would enter the atmosphere, causing the world to rumble as it decelerated through the atmosphere.  
They would always land at the Spaceport. When one would land, two more would take off.  
The Zella System was an agricultural System, they exported exotic fruits and vegetables across Federation space.  
She didn't care that much about the Cargo ships, nor the Helicopters, she was missing home.

"If only I could step in the Everfree forest one last time." She sighed.

She used her magic to summon her Wedding band, and she quickly slid it around her Horn.  
_There. Langley owns me again._  
"Goodnight!" Langley said suddenly behind her. This caused her to yelp in surprise, but she was calmed as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Nightmare loved it when he did that.

She felt movement near her hooves, and she looked down at her foal.  
"Hmmph. Never thought a Filly would be so cute. I've always disliked children... but now that its my own..."  
"I love her." she finished.

"I do too." Langley said quietly.  
"You better, Langley, giving birth is hell." She said in a cold (but loving) tone.

Eclipse shut the blinds with her magic, before walking into the kitchen. It was very nice, it came for free.  
Federation Fleet paid for it, quoting their exact words, "After all of your years fighting Frostayans and otherwise blowing shit up, let your Alicorn wife and your Alicorn kid live for free in this luxury apartment."

Eclipse liked Federation Fleet. They had a sense of power, but she worried they might piss someone really powerful off someday. She was certain Federation Fleet would go exploring the rest of the universe (in their dimension) and find something else. Something powerful.

And she sure as hell hoped they didn't find the Nightmare Diamond.

(End Chapter)

This was a good one.  
Task Force Minotaur is now doing something. Again. They've been sitting idle for... lots of chapters.

_**Please fill out that Poll.**_


	143. Plasma Cannon Rumble

I'm back.  
3 Votes for Preston,  
1 for Langley.

I am waiting on one more deciding vote(s)

Well, I believe a Luna/Nightmare Moon Frozen Parody is on the way.  
Review.  
Review, I shall give you various equipment from Federation Fleet Vaults.  
Gold may or may not be included.  
Remember, everything in Federation Fleet has the ability to turn invisible and intangible, so, be careful where you place it!

Anyone else really really wanting this Weekend?

(Begin)

* * *

Task Force Minotaur.

Several hours had passed since they first dropped, and they were currently sitting just outside the old Federation base.  
One named Vanhelsing held electronic binoculars to his eyes, scanning the derelict buildings.  
Several Earth ponies were gathered around an old Federation Energy Cannon, which could hit everything within a 1,000 mile radius.  
"What... are they doing to that thing?" he mumbled over the radio, "Looks like they are trying to get it working again."

Halo huffed under his breath, "Even if they did get the automatic reloading systems online, where would they get the energy shells?"

The rest of the Task Force remained silent, giving the two time to think.  
"Should we engage?" Vanhelsing asked.

Halo shook his head, "No, they could just be scrapping it."

The gun turned towards the closest Federation Airbase.  
"Oh shit... they got it working! Engage! Engage!"

One of the Federation soldiers killed the two operators with his DMR, but before he could take another shot, rapid machine gun fire kicked up the frozen dirt near the fence, he rolled back into the ditch before any of the rounds could hit him.  
"They know we are here now, we need to take down that gun. I don't want to spark another war."

Everyone agreed.

"Let's pull up the Stallions, they got some pretty tough armor. We can't have that gun hitting us though." Halo ordered.

Two of the Soldiers in the Task Force ran back to the vehicles, and shortly after, the vehicles pulled up next to the pinned down forces. "Load up!" Halo ordered.

They all did as he asked, until all but the Marksman and his Spotter remained.  
The Vehicles churned up snow with their back tires, before crashing through the fence and storming around the Perimeter of the complex, heading left.

_P-zaap!_

Plasma seared right behind the rear vehicle, almost hitting the nose of the first.  
"Damn! Now I know what it feels like to have those aimed at me." An unnamed Support Gunner groaned.  
The gun fired again, but they missed the target completely. It seared along the ground, exploding, charring the concrete.  
"Those guys can't even shoot it ri-" a Plasma bolt exploded right next to them, causing the vehicle to rock as it spun out.  
"Drive! Drive!" Halo ordered, and the driver complied.

"Get us to the buildings!"

The Truck began moving again, bullets pinging off of the armored vehicle, the other had already reached its destination, unloading the small amounts of troops the vehicle could carry.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"You're _still_ hungry?" Nightmare blinked, "Uh. Okay, then."  
Midnight gave a happy squeak, and she began feeding.

"Langley, come sit with me?" Eclipse asked, and Langley nodded before walking over and sitting next to her.  
Nightmare laid her head in his lap, sighing as she was stroked between the ears.  
"I'm getting restless, Langley." She said after a moment, "I wish I could still go on those grand adventures with you..."  
Langley lightly flitted with her left ear, causing her to shiver lightly.  
"Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."  
Nightmare loved Langley, but by the stars, he was very protective.  
"Langley, I could take care of myself. I took on the entire _Council_ Fleet in the last battle."  
"And then Lunar Darkside beat you down." He reminded her.

Nightmare Moon sighed, he was right.  
"Don't remind me, dealing with... t-that stallion was one of the worst days of my life."  
Langley grimaced, "Sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I miss Equestria. I miss my subjects." She sighed, "Even if they really _aren't_ my subjects."  
Langley lifted her front left hoof to his face, and kissed it. "We will go back eventually. I _can_ actually retire from Federation Fleet at any moments notice."  
Nightmare looked up at him with her left eye, "Then why haven't you?"  
"I want to protect the United Federation of Colonies from anything out there as long as possible, before I give up my ship."

Nightmare thought over this, _Why? Why protect the U.F.C.?_

"What is this Nightmare Diamond you keep telling me about?" Langley asked, causing Nightmare to stiffen suddenly. Midnight noticed something wrong, so she pulled away from Nightmare and sat up, looking at them both.

"The Nightmare Diamond... it can corrupt _anything_ near it, Shadows, like me, Vegetation, Sunlight, and can even corrupt corruption itself."  
Langley frowned, "Where _is _the Nightmare Diamond? Something like that must be contained in Federation Fleet vaults!"

"I don't know... I honestly don't know. I'm guessing Lunar Darkside has been researching it more than I have, or, he even has it..." Nightmare trailed off, "If the Diamond is destroyed, everything it has corrupted is destroyed as well... which includes me and Lunar Darkside."  
Langley grew upset, "We should recover it immediately! We have the chance!"

Nightmare turned her head to stare up at him, "Please. Please no, not right now, not when my life is perfect..."  
Langley sighed, "Fine. I can hold it off for a while."

"Thank you, Langley."

"Anything for you, Nighty." Langley said.  
They kissed and Midnight curled back up next to Nightmare.  
All was good.

"I love you." Nightmare said.  
"I love you too."

(End Chapter)

Ha!

I like this chapter, even though I'm a little biased because, well y'know, I wrote it.  
Hehe.  
So.

Review!  
Your reward has been stated already.


	144. Twinkle Twinkle little Star

I will no longer post on the Weekends. That's my relax time, Ja?  
And if you don't agree with that, I probably wouldn't care what you thought.

In other news,

"Preston"  
Won the vote, apparently. Somehow.  
What did you guys like about him exactly?

Oh.  
On a Side note.  
This chapter wasn't posted yesterday due to the fact I was in Scheel's buying an Assault Rifle since 5:00 till' 7:00'ish. Then they forgot to take the safety lock off, so I went back and got that removed.  
I got a cool hat, from this ordeal.

(Begin)

(Nightmare Moon's POV) _I must get my Eclipse in before I use my power._

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky."

"When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night..." Nightmare stopped singing the Lullaby, Midnight was fast asleep.

"Well... I admit, that sounded beautiful." She said to herself. "Perhaps I should sing more often."  
She stroked Midnight's back for a few more minutes, before she pulled away and walked out of the Child's room.  
"-_Did anyone have contact with Ruto Eleven? Tunic Sixteen? Did we lose both Colonies!?" _Nightmare heard Langley's voice, he was in a group call with several other Captains.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Langley said, dropping his whisper, "What happened?!"

"_Well, you see here Langley, Ruto Eleven is still operational, but Tunic Sixteen has been overrun."  
_"By what?" Langley asked, "The Fucking Space Hamsters?"

Nightmare walked up behind him, giving him a comforting side hug. _"It's okay, Langley, let them handle it."  
_Langley leaned back into his office chair, a frown set upon his furrow.  
The Captains saw Nightmare, and immediately shut up.  
Nightmare used a little drop of her magic and cracked the camera, they could no longer see her or Langley.  
Everybody knows about Eclipse, the great Nightmare Moon.  
The one who took on the Council Fleet and survived.

"Eclipse, I'm glad you're actually concerned about me, but this is something I have to worry about by myself."  
"Nonsense. We are mates, we deal with things together." Eclipse shot back.

"It's not that I don't want you to be with me, This stuff is confidential!"

Nightmare sighed, letting her ears lay back against her head and allowing her wings to drag against the floor as she walked away. She smiled mentally as her act made Langley give that look of 'Sorry' and grab onto her back leg to stop her. "Here, it's fine, you can stay here."

Langley loved her so much, and was so devoted to her being happy, he was easily manipulated.  
"_T-Thanks, that really hurt my feelings." _She put on a fake hurt tone.

Langley must've chastised himself mentally, because he pulled her closer to him. Gently stroking her cheek as the conference continued.  
"What Overran Tunic sixteen?" He asked, before gently kissing Nightmare behind one of her ears.

"Tunic sixteen was hit by Pirates, nothing special, it should be cleared out within the week. Sorry, Langley, nothing big has happened for several months now."  
Langley sighed, "Does this mean I have to go back to Exploration duties?"

_Nightmare fixes the Camera._

"You have been given one Earth year off for your efforts, spend time with your family. You will be briefed when the year is up." a Medium ranked Admiral spoke.  
Langley thanked the man, though he was paying more attention to his wife now.

"We can see you are quite enthusiastic about your wife, just turn off the computer and kiss already." One of the younger captains chuckled.  
Langley shook his head, "No. We have some things to wrap up, What about The Nightmare? Where is that ship going?"

"An official Shipyard, Don't worry, it's still yours. You technically stole it, though."

Langley rolled his eyes, "I stole it from those Council freaks."

"And that is why we haven't taken your family from you, hurt you really badly, and thrown you in prison." the Admiral spoke.  
Langley glared at him, "Touch my family, I will kill you."

"Don't worry, Langley, your wife would kick my ass first." He laughed.

"I am done here. Goodbye." Langley said, shutting off the _WristNet __WristTech __DeskComputer._

(Mark)

The Husband and Wife sat together for a moment, before Langley turned to look at Eclipse.  
"I love you."

Eclipse rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail in his face. "You say that literally every fifteen minutes."  
"What? I love you!"

Eclipse gently licked his cheek. "I love you too."

This carried on for several minutes, before Langley scooped Eclipse up into his arms. She gave a little squeak, before sighing and relaxing into him. "Why do you look so beautiful again?"

"I try and keep myself looking nice, And I guess you have a preference to my type... _How did you even fall for me..."_

"Due to the fact you look smoking hot." Langley said, tightening his grip around her middle.  
"You're also an angel in bed."

Eclipse blushed, "Glad you think so. Gimme a belly rub."

Langley chuckled, "Sure. Give me a kiss first."

Their lips met, and they melted against each other.

Eclipse moaned into the kiss, before pulling away.  
"Now can I have a Belly rub?"

Langley nodded, and began scratching her stomach. Eclipse's ears flicked, and her tongue fell out of the side of her mouth.  
Her eyes were half lidded, and her back right leg twitched. "That feels great... keep going..." She groaned.  
(this is growing increasingly odd :P)

Langley obliged, which made his wife whinny. "Apparently, Sentient Equines are the same as normal ones." He chuckled, "If I say, "Whoa" will you stop?"  
Eclipse went rigid.

This caused Langley to burst into laughter, "OH MY GOD! THATS AWESOME!"

"Shut up, Langley. That word has been passed down for centuries, as a form of very very powerful command, that if you don't obey, you will be punished. Sorry if I'm a little... too serious with it."

"It's fine, who first used the word?"

"Celestia... actually." She muttered, "Why did you stop? Keep going."

"Well... ohh... Um, Celestia used the word when she tried to capture me. She..." Eclipse groaned, "Succeeded, so the meaning grew more powerful I guess."  
"Succeeded?" Langley asked, looking directly into her eyes. "Despite what most people believe, I wasn't instantly sent to the Moon. I had a public trial, I was called things that could make even me burst into tears, It was horrible. I did nothing but want to bring the beautiful _Night_ to the citizens! I wanted to increase the time of the night by _one_ measly _Hour. Was that too much to ask?" _Nightmare sighed. "Luna saw this, and tried to negotiate with Celestia.. she was banished with me. Celestia isn't who she says she is..." Nightmare sobbed, "Just... let me go to sleep in your arms."

"That is fine, I will always be here for you..."


	145. Banishment

So, I have been giving some thought to Nightcutie Moon, and her banishment.  
But, y'know, this book ends on Friday. So I might as well cover Backstory. I'm not going to be starting up any new plots, its just not worth it.

Periapses is gonna be really awesome!  
The first chapter takes place in a Night club, which is fun.

(Begin)

_Everfree Forest.  
0 Years before Nightmare Moon and Luna's banishment._

"Does thou think she will accept our proposition?" Luna asked, turning to look at Nightmare Moon.  
Nightmare Moon stayed silent, occasionally glancing at Luna as they walked down the hall towards the throne room.  
"We are quite certain she will accept, We mean, only one harvest year of extended nights? Just to raise appreciation?"  
Nightmare Moon stayed silent still, her gaze fixed forward now. Finally, the dark Alicorn spoke, "I have a bad feeling it will go terribly wrong," Nightmare narrowed her eyes, "I've only just been accepted by Celestia, I'm not sure how she would take to me asking things of her."

Luna nodded, "Thou are still my friend, Nightmare. We can get through this together."

Nightmare cracked a rare smile, "Thy appreciation makes us happy."

Luna smiled, putting a wing around Nightmare.  
"We are here... Oh by the stars... We feel so nervous..."

Nightmare pushed open the throne room door, and was welcomed warmly by Celestia, "Eclipse! How are you?"  
Nightmare smiled, "Good, actually. Luna is here, as well."  
Luna timidly stepped through the door, the young Alicorn shivering slightly.

Celestia sat atop a golden throne, elaborately decorated. On either side of the throne, a pair of giant golden metal wings were on either side, Celestia's wings kept the same shape as them, causing her wings to have a golden border around them. On the very top of the throne was the seal of Equestria, along with an elaborate gem which glimmered with magic. The throne was padded with a reddish brown fiber, which felt of silk.

The throne was interesting, due to the fact it changed colors based on the time of night or day. When it was day, it was golden, during the night, it was an obsidian color. This was to keep only one throne, that changed to the sisters liking based on their shift.

The Throne hall was high, chandlers and pillars lining either side. Giant windows were behind the throne, which showed the sun as it slowly set.

"Luna, darling. What's that matter?" Celestia asked.

Luna stepped forward, digging a hoof into the floor nervously. "U-uh, I wanted to raise a proposition for you, regarding the d-day and night cycles."

Celestia smiled, "Let's hear it."

Nightmare stepped forward, "We both have considered our subjects, and how they look at the night. We are both unhappy due to the fact they show less appreciation to the Night than the Day, just to get people to gaze at it early in the morning, we ask for you to allow us to keep the Moon up and the Sun down for one more hour this season, just to show our subjects we exist."

Celestia hummed thoughtfully, and she smiled.

Which made both of the Night Alicorns grin internally.

"How about... No." Celestia said, a cross look crossing her eyes.  
The smile Celestia wore melted into a frown, "You need to understand, _I_ have _all_ the power here. I am far more powerful than both of you, if you don't come to terms with this... You are considered Rebels trying to overturn the state."

Luna gasped, "WHAT!? SISTER! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!"

Celestia only shook her head with fake sadness, "My power comes first, I can't have you muddying the metaphorical waters."

_Shink._

All of Celestia's guards drew weapons, surrounding the two Alicorns. "Celestia, please, listen to us!" Nightmare said, her voice growing increasingly desperate.  
Celestia stepped down off the throne, ignoring Nightmare. "I invite you into my Kingdom, and you defile it, you interfere with the morally correct governing powers of our Nation... you're like a Nightmare, a Very bad Nightmare." Celestia walked in a circle around them both, "You rebel in the name of the Moon, the object in the sky that doesn't keep this planet alive, but only serves to turn the tides... Perhaps you would both like to spend some time there?"

"L-Luna... get behind me." Nightmare said, shielding the young and innocent Alicorn (who was in tears) from Celestia, and the half circle of guards.  
The guards drew closer, pouncing on Nightmare and Luna. In a matter of seconds they had subdued Eclipse and Luna, who were both forced to the ground.

"Stand back, my guards. Let me sentence these Rebels."

The guards stepped back, completely surrounding the two Night Alicorns.  
"Luna and Eclipse. You have been accused of Rebellion, what do you plead?"

Both of them pleaded not guilty.

"Well, let me look at the Evidence... you enter the throne room, armed with incredibly dangerous weapons, attempted to bring down the sun for all eternity, and tried to Kill me... That looks guilty to me."

Eclipse finally lost all hope, and began gently sobbing.

"Eclipse, your official name is now Nightmare Moon. You are a Nightmare, one that my citizens and honorable guards will never have to deal with again... and you are a Nightmare because of the Moon. Therefore, you shall be named Nightmare Moon. Your crimes will be spread all across the lands, and you shall be a monster. And for you, Luna, your name shall stay the same."

"I banish you both to the Moon for _ONE THOUSAND YEARS. _A Spell for you to breath with no oxygen has been placed. Enjoy your stay, Foul beings of the dark." In a Rainbow of light, they both vanished.

(End Chapter) 


	146. The End

_**"It takes Good ideas to make good art, and good ideas aren't a dime a dozen." - Torrenta**_

(Begin)

Nightmare Moon awoke in Langley's strong arms, and for the longest time since she got married she felt peace.  
Peace.

You'd think _the_ Nightmare Moon would be cold, hard, and could kill you in ten (nano)seconds flat? Of course, she has enough magical power to kill off an entire large City if she so desired. But, through all of her aggression and bitterness, she was just a Mare. Even Nightmare Moon longed for a strong pair of arms to keep her secure, warm, and safe. It was a desire even the most evil people had.

_Most_.

Langley had fallen asleep during the course of the time she slept, which made her smile. Well, while he slept he normally held her tight. It was win-win for both of them. He kept her warm, and she used her fur as a comforter. Nightmare felt a new weight on her back, and felt the signature hooves of her foal run along her back. They stopped, and Midnight laid down. "Decided to join us, Huh?" She looked back over her shoulder while speaking.

Midnight looked back, eyes scanning her mothers face.

Midnight never really made any noise, besides the occasional squeak or yawn. She has never cried a day in her life, however short that may be.  
Nightmare sighed happily, before gently lifting her right front hoof and running it down Midnight's back. "You're just like me, you know that?" Nightmare said with a tinge of sadness, "Please don't get banished to the Moon and go slowly insane."

Midnight smiled, oblivious to what she had said.

"Come here, my little Moon." Nightmare said, patting a spot next to her front legs.  
Midnight slinked down onto the couch, and flopped next to Nightmare.

Nightmare pulled Midnight a little closer, before slowly stroking her foals back.

Midnight loved this, arching her back with each stroke.

"Mmm..." Langley groaned, "Is it night?"

Nightmare nodded, continuing her work. Langley kissed the back of her head, before yawning and transitioning into a laying position, head resting behind Nightmare's. The Family looked content, at least. Nightmare's ears twitched slightly as Langley's hot breath washed over the back of her head, she didn't mind. Everything was just so...

Nice.

The skyscrapers outside the window glowed with artificial light, and she found herself slowly falling asleep again...

Maybe she could get a Belly Rub from Langley later?

(End Book)

_**ORBIT,  
**_By TheFederationJustice.

I thank all of you for supporting this Masterpiece for so long, and It's been hell of a ride!  
Periapses will be launched _tomorrow._  
I hope some of you transition over to the new book!  
It will follow Midnight Moon on her quest to recover the Nightmare Diamond.  
Heh.

I've wasted so many hours of my life on this, and... it hurts to end it.  
Periapses will be great, it'll be fun.  
Those of you that follow my Profile will receive an Email from FanFiction when I post the first chapter, and you can read it then.  
Anyways.

For the last time in this book,  
I put down the Keyboard and sigh,  
"TFJ, Signing off."

P.S.

\- I ran out of ideas completly while writing this, there was literally nowhere else for me to go. That's why its super short. Periapses will become my most important Project, and Orbit will become a relic of the past.

Did I tell you Orbit used to be called "The Fall" and all of my chapters to this day are called "The Fall. (Chap-#)"?


End file.
